CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Poder foi o que uniu a astuta jornalista política Isabella Swan e o inescrupuloso senador Edward Cullen. Em seus jogos particulares, vale de tudo: corromper valores, manipular pessoas, destruir por ambição. Até onde irão para aplacar sua sede de poder?
1. Prólogo

*****CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS*****

.

**Título:** Conexões Ilícitas

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Beta: **Tod

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Drama / Suspense

**Classificação: **M – maiores de idade

**Banner: ** i52**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/15nom6u**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse: **Poder foi o que uniu a astuta jornalista política Isabella Swan e o inescrupuloso senador Edward Cullen. Em seus jogos particulares, vale de tudo: corromper valores, manipular pessoas, destruir por ambição. Até onde irão para aplacar sua sede de poder?

.

"_**A política é quase tão excitante como a guerra e não menos perigosa.  
Na guerra a pessoa só pode ser morta uma vez, mas na política diversas vezes."**__  
_-_ Winston Churchill _-

**PRÓLOGO**

.

Era terrivelmente inquietante saber que ela, depois de tudo o que fez, depois de tanto tempo sem pisar ali, veio até onde ele estava durante os últimos anos. O homem que antes foi temido por tantas pessoas, que fez tantas coisas ilegais e imorais que não se pode enumerar, foi enganado pela única pessoa com que ele fora realmente verdadeiro, puramente sincero.

A única pessoa neste mundo que teve dele algo que nenhuma outra pessoa antes teve; nem mesmo seus pais, sua ex-esposa ou seus filhos, haviam conseguido o que aquela impressionante mulher conseguiu, e mesmo depois de quase quatro anos longe, ela ainda detinha este algo dele e era simplesmente impossível recuperá-lo por mais que ele tentasse. E como ele tentou.

O homem alto de cabelos de um tom singular de bronze, profundos olhos verdes, corpo com músculos esguios e bem torneados, de rosto bastante anguloso, maxilar firme, queixo quadrado, nariz ligeiramente cumprido e reto, de lábios voluptuosos, caminhava despreocupadamente pelos corredores do local que nos últimos anos faziam parte de sua fortaleza; ele não vestia os ternos de alfaiates de renome internacional ou gravatas de seda italiana de outrora, ele trajava uma calça de linho caqui, uma camisa de botões preta e um sapato esportivo em seus pés. Era estranho ele se vestir de tal maneira, pois nem mesmo nos dias em que ficava longe de suas obrigações, que passava com seus filhos, ele usava um figurino como tal, porém ele teve que admitir que se vestir informalmente, mas ainda elegante era até certo ponto confortável.

Entretanto, ele não compreendia porque ela, depois de ter feito toda aquela balbúrdia e conseguido unanimemente uma vitória avassaladora, se deu o trabalho de ir visitá-lo, ela não precisava de sua aprovação, sua congratulação ou o seu desejo de boa sorte e sucesso. Ela nunca precisou disto, porque hoje depois de ter conseguido o que sempre almejou veio até ele?

No começo era compreensível o motivo de suas visitas, por mais que fora ela quem o traiu, o enganou, fazendo com que todos que depositaram sua confiança naquele homem o desacreditassem, todavia, ninguém tinha conhecimento que fora ela quem o levara para aquele fim, que ela usurpara da intimidade que partilhavam para arrastá-lo para sua própria ruína, afinal, perante a sociedade eles ainda eram o impressionante e apaixonado casal que lutaria um pelo o outro até a sua morte, como ela afirmava continuamente em todas as suas entrevistas.

Não obstante, depois dela finalmente ter conquistado o que desejou avidamente durante todo o tempo em que esteve ao seu lado, usurpando-se de seu amor por ela, para conseguir o sucesso, o poder, o lugar que lhe fora destinado, ela resolveu agir como mandava o figurino da situação conjugal, depois de quase dois anos sem pisar naquele lugar ela veio lhe ver.

Ele tinha plena consciência que ela não veio até ele pedir o que seu advogado insistia para que ele pedisse: o divórcio. Ele, como um bom político, sabia muito bem que o que seu sobrenome significava perante o Congresso Nacional, ela não abriria mão disso, _nunca_. Ela tinha outro motivo para esta visita, e ele estava curioso para saber o que era.

Ansioso para saber o que lhe trouxe ali, buscou em seus bolsos o maço de cigarros, situações de estresse como esta o faziam fumar mais do que normalmente fazia, pois por mais que houvesse sentimentos conflitantes sobre ela, encarar aqueles profundos olhos castanhos era a mais óbvia situação de estresse a seu ver. O trago que deu na comercializável droga, sem demora, fez seus pulmões se encherem com a fumaça. Instantaneamente a nicotina começou a correr em seu sangue como se fosse um alucinógeno. Era exatamente disso que ele precisava: torpor.

Cada passo que dava, seu corpo sentia a presença dela, mesmo que ainda estivesse a uma certa distância. A corrente elétrica que parecia os conectar continuava a mesma, da mesmíssima maneira que fora desde a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontram no miserável dia que ela entrou em sua vida ou como ela foi multiplicada quando se uniram carnalmente o enfeitiçando com seus dotes e poderes de sedução. Foi indecifrável a emoção que tomou seu ser quando seus olhos bateram no corpo minúsculo da espetacular mulher.

Ela continuava bela como ele se recordava: sua pele clara, macia, sedosa, ainda reluzia ao ser iluminada por qualquer fonte de luz. Seus cabelos castanhos refletiam alguns reflexos avermelhados tão comuns quando estavam expostos a luz natural. Suas curvas eram cobertas por um vestido justo azul marinho. A sua cor preferida nela. Suas pernas torneadas eram escondidas por meias de sedas negras e em seus pés sapatos de salto alto eram sedutoramente exibidos. Ela sabia que ele adorava quando ela usava saltos, como este. Estiletes.

O homem sorriu torto com a sua pretensão. Depois de tanto tempo vir encontrar-se com ele usando justamente a cor e o item feminino que mais o seduzia quando ela usava, se ele não a conhecesse tão bem, ou melhor, parcialmente bem, ele poderia deduzir que essa visita era mais que amigável, seria um encontro sexual dos dois, algo que há muito não faziam, mas ela era quem ela era: fria como uma pedra de gelo por uma razão, e nunca se submeteria a algo tão miserável como o amor, como tão duramente ele constatou depois de toda a desgraça que causou, ela queria algum favor ou informação que somente ele podia lhe dar.

- O que devo a honra dessa _imensa_ surpresa? – perguntou o homem com sua voz profunda e masculina, aproximando-se dela e atraindo sua atenção. Seu rosto em formato de coração e emoldurados por seus longos cabelos castanhos, virou-se para encarar o rosto tão bem decorado do homem.

Seus olhos castanhos profundos esquadrinharam todo o corpo do homem, constatando que em nada os últimos anos haviam lhe alterado, que o mesmíssimo corpo que inúmeras vezes se perdeu continuava da mesma maneira que tão bem recordava. O homem não pode deixar de notar que seus olhos que antes tinham um brilho impressionante, como chocolate derretido, agora se encontravam opaco e sem nenhum brilho, era como chocolate endurecido, frio, amargo.

- Você não veio até aqui para que eu lhe desse os parabéns pessoalmente, não é verdade, _senadora_? – provocou o homem, sentando-se em uma cadeira a sua frente, ainda com seu cigarro em mãos, o levando aos lábios e tragando com freqüência.

Ela fechou seus olhos e tentou controlar a sua respiração. _'Ela estava nervosa'_, concluiu o homem enquanto dava mais um longo trago em seu cigarro. Ele a observou buscar algo em sua bolsa, e da mesma forma que ele, ela foi atrás de sua cartela de cigarros tirando um e levando aos seus lábios voluptuosos e luxuriantes que tanto ele havia beijado, que tanto se fecharam em torno de seu membro. Ela acendeu a porção de tabaco o tragando com fervor.

- Você deveria controlar o nível de nicotina. – comentou despreocupadamente o homem, dando um trago longo em seu próprio cigarro.

- Você também. – respondeu a mulher com sua voz rouca e doce. Ele sorriu torto.

- Eu estou condenado, não preciso me preocupar com isso. Ao contrário de você, _senadora_. – provocou mais uma vez o homem.

- Edward. – exasperou-se a morena.

- O que, _Isabella_? – devolveu o homem com sarcasmo. – Não vai se utilizar do título que lutou tanto para conseguir? – ponderou friamente, com uma clara nota de escárnio fechando seus olhos em fendas a desafiando.

- Isabella? Por que você está me chamando assim? – pediu ela urgentemente. O homem de fantásticos cabelos acobreados riu em zombaria, dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro.

- Este é o seu nome, senadora. Isabella Cullen. – respondeu calmamente.

- Eu sou sua esposa! – exclamou nervosamente a mulher. – Por que não me trata mais como me tratava antes, me chamando carinhosamente como você fazia? – pediu com urgência.

O homem riu outra vez em menosprezo. Ela não havia mudado absolutamente nada, fazendo o mesmo teatro de sempre. Se fosse atriz ela seria muito convincente, apesar de que, ela sendo uma mulher da política, saber interpretar era algo extremamente útil, nada mais era do famoso: _fingir com decência_.

- Você não precisa fingir ser a esposa dedicada aqui, _Bella_. – comentou o homem dando ênfase em seu apelido, que ele escolheu carinhosamente anos atrás, dando uma última tragada em seu cigarro e jogando o filtro no cinzeiro ao lado de onde estava sentado.

Um silêncio incomodo caiu sobre os cônjuges. Após longos cinco minutos, onde foram mais que suficientes para a mulher terminar seu cigarro, finalmente o homem quebrou o silêncio, curioso pela vinda de sua esposa aquele lugar tão remoto, que ela fez questão de esquecer pelos últimos setecentos e trinta dias. Pelos últimos dois anos.

- O que devo sua visita? – perguntou, tirando um novo cigarro do maço que estava em seu bolso. – Você não se preocupou em me ver durante estes dois anos, nem mesmo durante sua campanha. O que fez você mudar de ideia e vir até aqui? – novamente a mulher fechou seus olhos castanhos, para que o homem não os visse marejados, mas ele estava desconfiado do seu teatro, ele não conseguia acreditar em nada que ela dizia, ou que fazia, nem mesmo suas emoções ou ações o deixavam solidário aquela mulher, para ele, ela era muito dissimulada.

- Edward, eu estou... oh... me perdoe por tudo. – pediu, terminando por fim encarando o homem que agora dava sua primeira tragada no novo cigarro. Imediatamente suas sobrancelhas arquearam em um misto de surpresa e descrença.

- Te perdoar? – inquiriu o homem perplexo. – Por que devo fazer isso? Você somente agiu da maneira que o sobrenome que você carrega pede. – replicou com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto.

- Você não pode deixar de ser arrogante apenas por um segundo? – rebateu a mulher, ligeiramente nervosa. Ele ampliou o seu sorriso.

- Quem pede que eu deixe de ser arrogante? – inquiriu, fechando seus olhos em fendas. – A Isabella _senadora_? A Isabella_ jornalista_? A Isabella _manipuladora_? Ou a Isabella _esposa _do senador Cullen? – enumerou o homem.

- A _sua_ Bella. – respondeu com um fio de voz e seus incríveis olhos castanhos tomados por lágrimas.

- Hum... interessante. – disse o homem com descaso e desprezo, dando mais uma longa tragada em seu cigarro. – Não me recordo desta. – concluiu pensativo.

A morena a sua frente suspirou pesadamente, procurando novamente em sua bolsa a cartela de cigarros e tirando mais um. Desta vez suas mãos trêmulas não conseguiam fazer com que o isqueiro emitisse sua chama alaranjada, e ela se debatia com o pequeno objeto prata. Mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade o homem estendeu seu próprio isqueiro para que acendesse o fumo de sua amada, porque ele ainda era perdidamente apaixonado por aquela mulher, por mais que ela tivesse acabado com sua vida.

- Edward, por favor, me ouça. – pediu, mais uma vez a mulher.

- Ok, Isabella, irei te ouvir, mas antes que eu te ouça, você vai me ouvir primeiro.

.

_**N/A: **Hey amores!_

_Tudo bom com vocês?! Sei que muitos já leram, releram, leram outra vez, releram mais alguma vez esse prólogo, eu mesma já li ele dezenas de vezes, mas eu gosto tanto de como transmiti a hostilidade dos dois depois de tanto tempo, instigando a curiosidade que simplesmente considero ele uma obra prima. *convencida mode on*_

_Bom, como a maioria já sabe (principalmente aqueles que liam essa fanfic antes do hiato), eu dei um tempo de longos 7 meses desde o último capítulo regular, para me dedicar única e exclusivamente para finalizar **Teenage Dream**, que felizmente chegou ao seu fim, possibilitando o meu retorno aqui para me dedicar unicamente para esses dois putos! _

_E por que faz muito tempo desde que postei, e que nem mesmo eu lembro algumas coisas da fic, estarei repostando os capítulos já escritos que vão até o 6º, antes de vir com o inédito. Não terá mudanças do enredo nesta minha re-postagem, apenas uma coisinha ou outra que irei mudar para dar mais sentido, já que durante esses meses por mais que estivesse afastada daqui, minha mente trabalhou arduamente para traçar todos os pontos que irei explorar._

_Quem já leu anteriormente, sabe que Edward e Bella aqui não são anda bobos, apaixonados, tolos. Eles são mesquinhas, arrogantes, sem escrúpulos e sem amor, apenas próprio. Sei que este plot 'traição + enganação' não atrai muita gente, compreendo perfeitamente isto, mas já aviso de antemão que tudo tem uma lógica no fim, e até mesmo situações mais românticas irão aparecer em algum momento, porém haverá muito mais situações de humilhação, enganação e desprezo. Mas juro que o final vale a pena, a Tod tá de prova! Sem contar que 80% dos capítulos pelo que parece terão lemons/hentais ou referência a lemons/hentais. E sei que todo mundo gosta. ;D_

_Então quero convidá-los novamente para viajarem nesta história que surgiu do nada em minha mente, e desde então consome meus pensamentos, meus desejos, minha alma como uma erva daninha. Aposto que muitos vão gostar, então mesmo que não for a sua praia, me dê uma chance, ok?! Eu vou explorar um mundo que nós brasileiros ignoramos que é a política, usando um pouco da base teórica e da minha visão sobre o assunto para tratar como a sociedade pode ser manipulada. Como eu disse todas as minhas fanfics trazem um assunto social interessante, esta sou eu! xD_

_A pedidos, assim como fiz em **Teenage Dream**, criei um tumblr para **Conexões Ilícitas**, onde além de postar fotos, spoilers, breves explicações sobre os personagens na tag 'personagens', textos que me lembrem a fic, músicas que me inspiram também estará aberto para perguntas em 'ask me', então já sabem fiquem a vontade para inquirir-me no que for. O endereço tem tudo a ver com o tema da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ , ou quem quiser usar o formspring para me perguntar o que quiser, fiquem a vontade também: www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Espero que todos tenham gostado deste prólogo (aqueles que ainda não haviam lido), e que ele tenha aguçado a curiosidade geral. Vocês já sabem como funcionam as coisas aqui: deixem suas opiniões através de reviews e comentários que elas são muito, mais muito importantes para saber o que vocês estão achando, ok?! E qualquer pergunta corram para o tumblr ou formspring._

_Ah... quem não conseguir comentar porque o site está dizendo que você já o fez, tente deslogar e mandar um comentário, pelo menos até o capítulo 7 ou 8, por causa do aviso._

_E antes que alguém me acuse de plágio, como fizeram em outra fanfic minha, a ideia disso aqui é toda minha, a tive durante uma epifania em novembro de 2010 e desde então comecei a traçá-la. Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT**__não me pertence, só me utilizo dos personagens da tia Stephenie Meyer._

_Sejam bem vindos ao universo de **CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	2. Denúncia

_**Disclaimer:**__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT**__ não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

**_Playlist_**

**_"Hurricane" _**_30 Seconds To Mars  
**"Closer"** Kings of Leon  
**"Scar Tissue"** Red Hot Chili Peppers  
**"Secrets"** One Republic  
**"Undisclosed Desires" **Muse  
**"She's a Genius" **Jet  
**"Good Times Gonna Come"** Aqualung_

_._

* * *

Capítulo um – Denúncia

.

"_**Um homem não denuncia o outro se não sentir raiva,  
mas uma mulher faz isso simplesmente por fazer."  
**_- _desconhecido _-

.

Era um típico dia de março em Washington. O fim do inverno estava próximo. A neve que caíra incessantemente durante os dois primeiros meses do ano, há muito havia se dissipado, contudo, o vento gelado e as baixas temperaturas ainda tomavam todo o Distrito de Columbia. Alguns transeuntes que acordaram cedo caminhavam encolhidos contra o vento frio pelas ruas próximas ao _The Washington Post_ indo para os seus escritórios para mais um dia de trabalho.

Dentre as pessoas que caminhavam pela _Northwest Street_ uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, botas negras de cano e saltos altos, calça jeans de um azul profundo, suéter de gola alta preto, _theat coat_ vermelho de botões preto, bolsa de couro negro e imensos óculos escuros, também caminhava a passos largos.

Aquela era Isabella Swan, ex-estagiária do _Washington Post_, que havia conseguido há algumas semanas finalmente ser contratada como jornalista do mesmo. Apesar de ter nascido no Arizona e ter concluído sua qualificação profissional no estado em que o clima é semi-árido, não sendo muito comum as baixas temperaturas, não se sentia incomodada com o frio cortante da Capital Federal, uma vez que passou boa parte de sua adolescência e um pouco de sua vida adulta em Chicago e em Seattle, onde as temperaturas mais frias são habituais.

Isabella empurrou a grande porta de vidro temperado fumê da entrada do mais importante jornal de Washington, adentrando, assim, no hall do mesmo. Por ser ainda as primeiras horas da manhã este se encontrava relativamente vazio, a não ser por alguns membros da manutenção, seguranças e dois jornalistas responsáveis pelos obituários. Com seus óculos escuros encobrindo seus magníficos olhos castanhos como chocolate, a morena se encaminhou para o elevador, que a levaria para o nono andar sem se preocupar em olhar para alguém ou desejar um bom dia, como sempre fazia.

O nono andar do edifício do _The Washington Post_ era reservado inteiramente para os jornalistas e correspondentes que se dedicavam integralmente a vida política do país. Ali se reuniam os principais nomes do jornalismo político de todo o país, assim como alguns _freelancers_ e estagiários – cargo que anteriormente Isabella também ocupava.

Apesar de contar com um time de excelentes profissionais especializados em analisar as ações políticas que aconteciam principalmente naquela cidade, só existia lugar para um jornalista brilhar, o inteligentíssimo e temível: James Collins.

James era principalmente conhecido por sua capacidade de tornar políticos até então desconhecidos em grandes 'celebridades' da noite para o dia, todavia, esse poder também se determinava em sua capacidade de destruir na mesmíssima velocidade qualquer um que se interpusesse em seu caminho. Sua opinião é respeitada por todos seus companheiros profissionais, por políticos e principalmente pelos leitores de suas colunas, famosas no país e no mundo, caracterizadas constantemente pelo seu humor ácido.

Contudo essa determinação em buscar informações que podem destruir a vida de alguns homens, faz com que ele seja odiado por muitos, assim como é temido, e por mais que recebesse ameaças em um nível maior do que todo os Estados Unidos com o terrorismo, este não se abalava, sempre fazendo com que aqueles que o ameaçassem pagassem caro por tal atitude.

Ética e respeito eram palavras inexistentes no vocabulário de James William Collins.

Com esta sua percepção de conseguir julgar quem quer que fosse com um olhar, James viu em Isabella Swan a aprendiz perfeita. Quando esta era somente uma estagiária, o jornalista notou a capacidade de manipulação e a falta de escrúpulos da morena em conseguir algum material que ele precisava para exemplificar seu artigo jornalístico, e devido a isto se viu a cada dia mais e mais encantado pela sedutora, linda e astuta bacharel.

Por conta destes motivos que indicou ao editor-chefe, Riley Biers, um homem humilde que venceu na vida com a força de seu trabalho e sua inteligência, que a contratasse não mais como uma simples estagiária mal remunerada, mas sim como uma das jornalistas em tempo integral do jornal. Desde então a senhorita Swan era 'ajudante' de James, algo que a morena definitivamente não gostava.

Isabella não tinha a intenção de ser a ajudante, ou a assessora de James, ou ainda uma jornalista qualquer; ela tinha a intenção de ser _a_ jornalista, e todo o seu caminho meticulosamente trilhado até chegar a Washington, abusando dos dotes físicos e intelectuais que possuía fora visando somente isso: o cargo principal de jornalista política. Poder absoluto dentro do jornalismo.

Contudo, seu caminho de sucesso no Distrito de Columbia, seria um pouco mais tortuoso do que ela esperava, todavia ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir chegar onde mais desejava. Custasse o que for.

James, da mesma forma que muitos outros homens anteriormente, não se encantara somente com a inteligência e a frialdade de Isabella, o loiro de cabelos curtos, olhos azuis opacos e o físico de causar inveja em qualquer homem que estava beirando os quarenta anos, como ele, queria possuir Isabella. Para ele, o seu maior desejo era tê-la em sua cama nua, a possuindo sem nenhuma hesitação ou cuidado, fazendo-a gemer e gritar pelo seu nome. Ele a queria como sua amante. Ele gostaria que ela lhe desse prazer sem limites.

Astuta, perspicaz e principalmente sabedora do poder de sedução que possuía, a morena não titubeou em permitir os avanços de seu mentor, e em menos de uma semana trabalhando lado a lado a ele, já havia se tornado sua amante.

Sexo com James era prazeroso, como rapidamente Isabella concluiu, mas para ela transar com o loiro e fingir uma série de orgasmos só tinha uma razão: tomar o seu lugar como correspondente principal no Capitólio, nada mais do que isso.

Apesar da redação do _Washington Post_ ser relativamente grande, em apenas três dias todos os funcionários já sabiam do caso extraconjugal de James Collins com sua 'aprendiz' Isabella Swan; e por mais que todos, obviamente, tinham o conhecimento que James era casado, e muito bem casado, com a filha de um importante juiz federal se fingiam de cegos, surdos e mudos pelo caso dos dois, tudo para não cair no furacão de destruição que o jornalista se tornava quando alguém interferia em seus negócios, seja de que natureza for.

.

Isabella que estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, reavaliando tudo o que vinha planejando e descoberto nas últimas semanas, colocou sua bolsa sobre a sua mesa de trabalho procurando sua cartela de cigarros, isqueiro e celular, para em seguida caminhar sensualmente até a sacada do nono andar, para que pudesse fumar e ter uma conversa privada no telefone.

Acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada, antes de procurar em seu celular um dos números com que ela mais mantinha contato, e também a pessoa que mais sentia falta. Sabia que com o fuso horário em Chicago ainda não seria nem oito da manhã, mas quando _ele _visse que era ela que estava chamando atenderia mesmo que estivesse ferrado no sono.

Foram exatos quatro toques antes dele, a única pessoa no mundo inteiro com quem ela era honesta, atendesse ao telefone.

- _Alô?_ – disse o homem com a voz grogue de sono. – _Isa, é você?_

- Olá bonitão. – cumprimentou animadamente Isabella. – Estou com saudades.

- _Eu que estou com saudades suas, aqui na minha cama, com seu corpo nu em contato com o meu. _– explanou o homem sensualmente. – _Por que mesmo você tem que morar nessa cidade longe como o inferno, invés de ficar aqui, todos os dias ao meu lado?_ – inquiriu, assim como inquiria todas às vezes no telefone.

- Oh baby, logo, logo você estará aqui e podemos voltar a acordar todos os dias um ao lado do outro, nus e fazermos aquele sexo selvagem antes que eu saia para trabalhar. – recitou sensualmente com um sorrisinho enviesado no rosto.

- _Então chegou o dia? _– questionou o homem, desta vez sem nenhum vestígio do sono de segundos atrás.

- Sim, chegou o dia. Você fez tudo o que planejamos, não é mesmo? – perguntou temerosa a mulher.

- _Você sabe que sim, Isa._ – confirmou o homem. – _Foi mais fácil do que entregar alguns soldados idiotas às forças inimigas._ – gargalhou divertido, acompanhado por Isabella.

- Dinheiro, querido. Nós dois sabemos que o mundo só é movido com dinheiro. – refletiu Isabella.

- _Seu tio financiou com muito fervor este seu plano, até mesmo me deu uma bonificação._ – comentou distraidamente.

- Aro gosta de você, bonitão. – sorriu.

- _Ele traria o inferno para a Terra se você quisesse. Ele faz qualquer coisa, por mais impossível que seja, por você._ – contrapôs o homem. – _Apesar de que devo mencionar que achar algo contra o Senador Cullen não foi tão difícil como alguns idiotas acham. Não sei por que os jornalistas nunca procuraram por algo. O homem tem mais esqueletos no armário do que muita gente que eu conheço, e olha que conheço as pessoas mais execráveis de Chicago._

Isabella riu sonoramente, dando uma longa tragada em seu cigarro refletindo sobre os segredos do Senador Edward Cullen, alguns que ela teve conhecimento pelo padrinho, outros pelo seu amante, mas a grande parte ainda era um mistério que ela estava determinada a descobrir, nem que para isso tivesse que agir da maneira mais baixa.

- _Isa?_ – chamou o homem após alguns longos segundos de silêncio. Isabella murmurou que estava ouvindo, incentivando que este continuasse. – _Será que este nosso... quer dizer, _seu_ plano dará certo?_

A morena silenciou por alguns segundos pesando a pergunta de seu amante, tragando mais uma vez seu cigarro, enquanto seus pensamentos iam para a noite anterior onde James lhe confessou – na cama – que o que mais gostaria da vida, era reunir algo contra Edward Cullen e humilhá-lo publicamente. Como o loiro havia dito: _"um político que não merece o poder que tem, e saber que logo esse desgraçado estará rindo as nossas custas enquanto toma café da manhã no Salão Oval me deixa lívido"_.

- Certeza absoluta, bonitão. O Senador Cullen tem uma vasta gama de inimigos, somente esperando o momento exato para ser massacrado. – ponderou.

- _E para você assumir o lugar que é seu de direito. Correspondente do _Washington Post_ no Capitólio._ – completou orgulhoso.

- Exatamente. – concordou a morena, sorrindo diabolicamente e dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro. – Ficarei aguardando a execução final do plano.

- _Vou verificar os últimos detalhes. _– expôs o homem sorrindo. – _E amanhã princesa, estaremos acordando juntos e nus. _

- Assim desejo. – sorriu Isabella. – Me mantenha informada.

- _Sempre. Se cuida e boa sorte, minha linda. _– desejou o homem.

- Para você também.

Não teve uma grande despedida, Isabella somente afastou o _Blackberry_ de sua orelha e apertou o botão que encerrava a ligação, guardando o aparelho preto no bolso de seu casaco enquanto admirava a vista da cidade pelo terraço do jornal, terminando o seu cigarro.

Ela sabia que seu plano poderia lhe causar problemas, contudo acreditava veemente no fato de James Collins estar tão encantado por ela que a indicaria sem pensar duas vezes para se infiltrar na equipe do Senador Cullen, conseguindo convencer Riley que ela seria a melhor escolha.

Sorriu maliciosa dando um último trago em seu _Marlboro Light_, jogando o filtro em uma lixeira próxima, antes de caminhar novamente para a quente redação do _Washington Post_.

Isabella era tão astuta que abusou da sua falsa inocência – uma máscara que ela usava com maestria diante de todos do jornal – e se pôs em sua mesa lendo as últimas notícias do Congresso. Entretanto, a ansiedade lhe corroia por dentro, mas se manteve neutra para não mostrar qualquer reação, aguardando pacientemente o início de seu plano.

James chegou à redação, como sempre, depois das dez da manhã sorrindo diabolicamente, tudo porque no dia anterior conseguira provas de um escândalo sexual envolvendo um Congressista da Carolina do Norte, acusado de prostituição infantil e pedofilia. A notícia fora tão bombástica que rendeu a primeira página do _Post_ e milhares de entrevistas em telejornais locais e nacionais sobre o assunto, fazendo mais uma vez que o loiro ficar nos holofotes, para o seu deleite e possivelmente fazendo com que ele fosse um dos fortes candidatos a ganhar mais um Prêmio _Pulitzer_.

Como todos os dias, James cumprimentou Isabella com alguma piadinha ou brincadeira de mau gosto, onde a morena respondeu secamente, assim como fazia constantemente. Nem mesmo o loiro se gabando em alto e bom som na sua ilha de trabalho próxima a mesa dela, conseguiu fazer com que ela dissipasse seu pensamento dos fatos que iriam ocorrer dentro de algumas horas naquela redação.

A mulher de longos cabelos ondulados de um castanho escuro com mechas naturais avermelhadas mergulhou na lembrança de como ela tivera a ideia para o grande plano. Plano que a colocaria no mapa do jornalismo político. Naquela situação ela não passava de uma estagiária mal remunerada e humilhada continuadamente por uma série de jornalistas que se achavam os reis da cocada preta que obrigavam os coitados dos estagiários a ficarem assistindo intermináveis horas das reuniões mais chatas possíveis que o Congresso dos Estados Unidos poderia proporcionar.

Coube a ela, naquele momento, assistir a reunião sobre a crise de energia que o país sofria e sobre a exploração de petróleo em águas norte-americanas, em países do Oriente Médio e países do terceiro mundo. Assunto chato, uma vez que tal tema estava sendo discutido mais uma vez incansavelmente por todas as formas de jornalismo possível. Inclusive ela teve que fazer um trabalho em seu PhD de Ciências Políticas sobre o assunto. E foi assim prestando meia atenção que um homem bem apessoado, de cabelos de uma cor singular como bronze, postura arrogante, olhar sério, alto e de corpo esguio chamou a sua atenção.

Seu primeiro pensamento ao ver aquele homem, pela tela do computador de sua mesa de trabalho, foi que ele era _lindo_. A criatura mais linda que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Sua beleza era enervante. Seu rosto era anguloso, maxilar firme, queixo quadrado, nariz reto e um pouco comprido, lábios de um tom escuro de vermelho carne, extremamente voluptuosos e delineados.

Os ombros, mesmo encobertos por um elegante e bem cortado terno cinza, se mostravam largos, seu peito mesmo a distância da gravação pareciam extremamente definidos. O seu andar não era de um simples homem da política, era arrogante, sim, mas tinha algo mais pomposo como se fosse membro das Forças Armadas, fato que ela confirmou algum tempo depois.

Isabella dedicou um longuíssimo tempo analisando milimetricamente aquele homem que agora se postava diante do palanque do Congresso para discursar para seus companheiros Senadores. Quando este, depois de longos minutos falou pela primeira vez, sua voz era profunda, grave e masculina. Imediatamente sentiu um calor que nascia em algum ponto entre suas pernas ao ouvir aquele timbre e se espalhava por todo o seu corpo por enormes ondas de calor desconhecidos por ela. Aquele homem tinha algo que a _chamava_, e isso a intrigava mais do que o normal.

Não demorou em saber de quem se tratava. Aquele era o Senador do Estado de Illinois, Edward Cullen. O nome lhe era estranhamente familiar, contudo, ela não se recordava exatamente de onde. Descumprindo a ordem de assistir toda a sessão e depois redigir uma resenha, Isabella pausou a gravação e utilizando-se da internet fez uma busca por aquele nome.

Já na primeira linha descobriu de onde conhecia o nome Edward Cullen. Ele fora eleito o prefeito mais novo de Chicago, com apenas vinte quatro anos; e a morena se recordou de todos na escola e na cidade falando sobre o jovem e promissor político. Naquela época Isabella havia deixado Phoenix depois que sua mãe se casara com um jogador da segunda divisão de basebol e fora morar com o primo de seu falecido pai em Chicago, para fazer o _High School_ no norte do país em um ato de rebeldia impensado.

Edward, como a estagiária na época logo constatou, sempre fora um homem charmoso, atraente, lindo e extremamente sedutor, e até hoje com seus quarenta e um anos continua assim, entretanto, não era só a beleza física que o faziam ser quem era: respeitado e temido.

Lendo, Isabella descobriu que a personalidade do Senador Cullen era o que mais despertava o interesse nos adversários políticos, jornalistas do ramo e principalmente nas mulheres. Inteligente, ambicioso, vingativo, sarcástico e um político execrável, para ele não existia limites em conseguir poder ou o que desejava, seja isto o que for.

A morena em sua busca soube que Edward provinha de uma família conhecida no meio político, entretanto primeiro se dedicou exaustivamente como membro da Força Aérea Norte-Americana, tornando-se um dos coronéis mais novos em plena Guerra do Golfo. Entretanto desde sua adolescência se mostrou interessado na política, assim como seu pai e avô paterno. E por possuir o sobrenome Cullen abriu-lhe as portas necessárias para se tornar prefeito de Chicago, Congressista e com trinta anos, eleito Senador pelo povo.

Edward, como Isabella notou em sua leitura, era muito parecido com grande parte dos políticos em todo o mundo: extremamente corrupto; característica, segundo dados, herdada de seu avô, contudo apesar de ser de conhecimento público seus crimes políticos, nunca fora condenado, contando sempre com o desempenho fantástico de seus caríssimos advogados, sendo declarado continuadamente inocente de todas as acusações perante a Corte Americana.

Sua principal arma; percebeu Isabella ao assistir seus discursos e comícios para continuar sendo eleito ano após ano pela população do Estado de Illinois, é seu carisma e suas promessas falsas durante as campanhas eleitorais.

Tão falsas como convincentes, era capaz de persuadir com seus discursos cheios de paixão e determinação até os mais céticos dos homens, o mantendo assim ano após ano no poder. Edward ama, mais do que tudo – e isso inclui a sua família -, o poder que tem e faz qualquer coisa para que não seja destituído deste, e se precisar agir de maneira imoral, ilícita e inescrupulosa, agirá para se manter no lugar de destaque, assim como já fez e ainda faz em sua vida.

E mesmo sendo casado com a filha de um grande empresário do ramo de cosméticos a mais de vinte anos e ter filhos lindos, o Senador Cullen mantém uma vasta gama de amantes, das quais não faz o mínimo esforço para esconder, podendo estas ser regulares ou ocasionais, tudo, como Isabella percebeu era uma forma de distração. E seria esta _'forma de distração'_ a sua principal arma.

Lembrava-se com exatidão de Aro, seu tio para todos os efeitos, declamar em alto e bom som seu descaso pela família Cullen, mas nunca lhe disse exatamente o porquê desse ódio corrosivo, contudo ao ler a biografia de Edward, e constatar que ele já respondeu diversos processos tanto por crimes políticos, quanto por crimes de guerra, que Isabella teve uma ideia.

Sorriu diabolicamente, procurando em sua bolsa sua cartela prata de cigarros, isqueiro e seu _Blackberry _e caminhando a largas passadas foi até a sacada do nono andar para fazer uma ligação ao seu tio.

Aro Swan Volturi sempre fora um homem frio. Nunca se casara, contudo tinha filhos espalhados por toda Chicago, entretanto, nunca os tratava com carinho ou amor, sentimentos que eram totalmente aplicados na filha de seu primo, Isabella Swan. Para ele, ela era como uma filha. A filha que ele gostaria de ter tido, e não os trastes marginais que havia procriado.

Retirou uma porção de tabaco, perfeitamente embalada na fábrica da _Marlboro_ no interior do Estado de Nova Iorque e levou aos seus lábios, antes de acendê-lo com a chama alaranjada produzida por seu isqueiro. Deu uma longa tragada, sentindo a nicotina entrar em contato quase que instantaneamente com sua corrente sanguínea. Era prazeroso ter aquela substância percorrendo o seu corpo. Admirou o céu cinzento que encobria a cidade. O inverno daquele ano fora um dos mais rigorosos e mesmo em fevereiro ainda se sentia o frio avassalador.

Tragou profundamente seu cigarro enquanto procurava em seu _Blackberry_ o número do padrinho, no momento em que apertava o botão para chamar, expeliu a fumaça por suas narinas. Já no segundo toque a voz rouca e profunda do homem que praticamente a criou atendeu a ligação.

- _Isabella, aconteceu algum problema?_ – questionou o homem visivelmente preocupado ao ver a sobrinha lhe chamando nas primeiras horas da manhã.

- Tio Aro! – exclamou animada e carinhosamente Isabella. – Não aconteceu nada, pelo menos nada preocupante, somente gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas. – ponderou lentamente a astuta morena.

- _Perguntas?_ – repetiu curioso o homem. – _Que tipo de perguntas?_ – inquiriu.

Sem rodeios ou meias palavras, como era sempre com Aro, Isabella declamou:

- O que o senhor sabe sobre Edward Cullen?

- _O Senador?_ – surpreendeu-se Aro pela pergunta a sobrinha.

- Isso, o Senador. – afirmou Isabella, sentindo a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, juntamente com a nicotina que ela tragava mais uma vez.

- _Bom o Senador Cullen, já foi prefeito de Chicago, e digamos que esconde alguns segredos um tanto quanto sujos, que nunca chegaram ao conhecimento público e consequentemente nunca foi julgado. _– expôs lentamente. – _Por que esta curiosidade sobre o jovem Cullen, Isabella? O que você está tramando?_

A morena riu sonoramente. Aro lhe conhecia perfeitamente bem, não tinha como esconder nada dele, e nesta situação ela não queria esconder nada do tio, pois pressentia que iria precisar e muito dele.

- Talvez algo que me coloque no mapa do jornalismo? – comentou distraidamente, com um sorriso nos lábios dando mais uma longa tragada em seu cigarro.

Aro riu ao telefone. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que tinham conhecimento sobre a ambição da jovem Swan em se tornar uma grande jornalista política.

- _Você que deveria entrar para o ramo da política, definitivamente nasceu para isso._ – refletiu Aro. – _De qualquer maneira esse assunto merece uma atenção e uma narração especial, estou indo para Washington em algumas horas para conversarmos pessoalmente, me encontra no hotel de sempre?_ – questionou o homem.

- Wow... para o senhor estar vindo pessoalmente a Washington para me falar sobre Edward Cullen, tenho certeza que há muito a ser dito. – riu sonoramente, antes de completar maliciosa. – Muita poeira debaixo do tapete.

- _Você não faz ideia querida. Não faz ideia._ – comentou divertido. – _Nos vemos em breve_. – disse, antes de desligar o telefone sem nenhuma despedida, assim como a morena fazia com a maioria das pessoas.

Isabella guardou seu aparelho no bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans, optando por ficar mais um tempo na sacada do _Washington Post_, fumando mais um cigarro e admirando os prédios da cidade enquanto seus pensamentos viajavam para aquele imponente e lindo homem que seria seu passaporte para o sucesso jornalístico.

Retornou a redação do jornal quinze minutos depois que saiu, se postando novamente em sua mesa, tentou voltar a assistir a reunião sobre energia, todavia, sua ansiedade para que o tio iria lhe contar a corroia por dentro e não se surpreendeu em ver que olhava para o relógio no canto direito de seu monitor com tanta frequência que por algumas vezes achou que este estava quebrado.

Alguns companheiros estagiários e até mesmo James Collins, tentaram engatar uma conversa com a morena, mas esta estava tão desinteressada e respondendo tudo com grunhidos ou com palavras monossilábicas que logo a deixaram com seus próprios pensamentos, saindo com a ideia de que aquela bela mulher era uma puta egoísta e egocêntrica que só se preocupava com o próprio nariz.

Foi com um suspiro pesado, que soava mais como um _'já era sem tempo'_ que Isabella desligou seu computador faltando cinco minutos para as quatro da tarde. Nunca um dia havia passado tão lento em sua concepção. E vestindo com rapidez todos os itens que a manteria aquecida perante o frio cortante nas ruas da Capital Federal, seguiu para onde ficava o sistema eletrônico onde ela deveria 'bater seu ponto' informando que seu dia de trabalho havia se encerrado. Sua ansiedade era tanto que mal o ponteiro havia se posto no número doze que está já estava passando seu cartão magnético na leitora e saindo a largos passos – ou pelo menos o que suas botas de saltos altos permitiam – da redação.

A jornalista, que sempre retornava para o seu minúsculo apartamento no quadrante sudeste de Washington – uma área de população predominantemente afro-americana, onde o nível de criminalidade era significativo – de metrô; optando raras vezes em usar o ônibus, por mais que a distância de seu edifício ao prédio do _Washignton Post_ fosse de um pouco menos de sete milhas.

Sua residência, como a maioria em seu bairro, era modesta. Um banheiro minúsculo, uma cozinha menor que uma caixa de fósforos, um quarto onde cabia somente a cama e uma cômoda, e uma sala onde conseguira dispor um sofá confortável e uma mesa para dois. Apesar do limitado espaço, o aluguel não era nada barato, seiscentos e cinquenta dólares, que com o orçamento apertado a morena conseguia pagar às vezes com a ajuda do padrinho, principalmente quando gastava um pouco mais com itens de vestuário.

Entretanto, naquele dia frio de fevereiro Isabella não retornaria direto para o seu apartamento em _Anacostia_, ela iria encontro do homem que praticamente a criara para saber o que o tal Senador Cullen escondia sob o tapete. Utilizando-se do serviço de taxis da cidade, algo que raríssimas vezes fazia uso – ainda mais para uma distância tão curta quanto a do jornal até o hotel, o grandioso e luxuoso _Renaissance Washington Hotel_.

Isabella encontrava-se ansiosa demais, e mesmo os cinco minutos em que ficou dentro do automóvel foram mais que suficientes para que sua impaciência aumentasse a níveis catastróficos.

Mal o taxista tinha estacionado o carro a morena lhe jogou duas notas de cinco dólares e saiu do carro com um _'fique com o troco'_ para o motorista que a olhava espantado. A velocidade que esta entrou na recepção do hotel sobressaltou o recepcionista, no entanto, a morena e o hóspede que ela iria visitar já eram bastante conhecidos de todos ali e o rapaz de feições orientais e cabelos negros grossos e lisos, penteados para trás e presos com gel, somente lhe deu um aceno de cabeça, informando que Aro estava no apartamento de costume.

Socando incessantemente o botão do décimo primeiro andar no elevador, a morena batia seu pé coberto por sua bota de couro negro contra o piso de mármore amarelo com inquietação. Para ela aquela imensa caixa metálica estava mais lerda do que a do edifício que vivia, e olha que o elevador de lá nem é de última geração como aquele que ela se encontrava. Foi com um suspiro que mais parecia um derradeiro que o elevador parou no andar em que ela deveria ficar.

Mesmo com o piso acarpetado os saltos altos de Isabella ainda eram ouvidos, seus passos eram largos e apressados. Inesperadamente estancou em meio ao corredor que andava ao ver parado com os braços cruzados, olhar maroto e sorriso sedutor seu parceiro, por assim dizer. Imediatamente a morena abriu um sorriso genuíno e tornou a andar, desta vez a passos lentos, porém extremamente sedutores em direção ao homem.

- Não esperava vê-lo também, bonitão. – ronronou Isabella.

- Não iria perder uma chance de vê-la, _nua_. – expôs o homem com uma voz profunda e sexy, estampando um sorriso brilhante.

- Hum... isto soa tão... – engoliu em seco, deslizando seu dedo indicador pela face do homem. – _interessante_.

O homem alto, de músculos evidentes e bem apessoado, sorriu sonoramente. Se tinha algo que ele achava encantador naquela mulher, era que ela nunca lhe negava nada no sexo. Com ela, ele descobriu os mais infinitos prazeres que o ato poderia ter.

- Sempre com fogo, hein Isa? – provocou.

- Só para você, bonitão. – piscou sensualmente, andando em direção a porta do quarto onde se encontrava o seu padrinho, todavia, fora surpreendida pelo imenso homem a empurrando contra a parede e moldando o seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo com que Isabella sentisse a sua ereção ganhando vida em sua calça jeans.

- Olha o que você faz comigo, sua cachorra! – exclamou entre os dentes o homem, no ouvido de Isabella. Um gemido gutural saiu por seus lábios em deleite, enquanto ele mordicava com uma força considerada carinhosa o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Mais tarde. – murmurou ofegante a morena, buscando com urgência os lábios sedutores daquele homem.

O beijo que partilharam era violento, porém cheio de cumplicidade. Suas línguas se reconheciam. Os lábios se reconheciam. E mesmo a distância que viviam não parecia interferir na vida daquelas duas pessoas. Não fora um beijo extremamente longo, mas era claro o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro com um singelo contato mais íntimo.

- Logo. – murmurou a morena contra os lábios do homem, para em seguida desvincular-se de seus braços e finalmente entrar no quarto onde estava seu padrinho.

Com cabelos castanhos escuros, rajados por alguns fios grisalhos, cavanhaque acinzentado, olhos caídos, contudo frios e vingativos, Aro Swan Volturi se deliciava com um charuto cubano recém-acendido. Após uma longa tragada Aro soltou uma alta gargalhada rouca, enquanto seus olhos castanhos admiravam os dois jovens que entraram no quarto.

- Como dois adolescentes. – divertiu-se. Os dois recém-chegados trocaram um olhar cúmplice seguidos de um meio sorriso.

Isabella foi até onde Aro estava para dar-lhe um beijo de boas vindas, como sempre fazia, enquanto o homem corpulento que lhe acompanhou a entrada sentava-se desleixadamente em uma poltrona de couro marrom escuro de frente para onde seu chefe estava.

Após uma calorosa recepção muito parecida com uma interação entre pai e filha, a morena se sentou no sofá de dois lugares de um bege escuro ao lado da poltrona que o padrinho estava. Sem nenhuma introdução prévia, ou perguntas de como estavam, Aro iniciou a conversa com uma simples, porém impactante frase:

- Você demorou a me pedir algo contra o Senador Edward Cullen. – Isabella que estava prestando pouca atenção, por estar tirando seu casaco e itens de inverno, sobressaltou-se com o padrinho.

- Desculpe tio, mas o que o senhor disse? – questionou Isabella perturbada. Aro sorriu largamente com a surpresa da sobrinha.

- Você ouviu perfeitamente, Isabella. – deu uma longa tragada em seu charuto. – Eu pressentia que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen seria alguém que despertaria seu interesse em Washington. Digamos que toda a família Cullen é de despertar o interesse. – ponderou misteriosamente.

- Tio, perdoe-me, mas não estou conseguindo acompanhar seu raciocínio. – disse uma Isabella confusa e ligeiramente irritada.

Aro gargalhou desta vez pela impaciência da mulher que conhecia tão bem, dando mais uma tragada na imensa porção de tabaco de origem cubana.

- Você irá começar a entender, Isabella. – recitou o poderoso homem, retirando uma grossa pasta de papel de uma bolsa de couro caramelo e estendendo-a para a sobrinha.

Isabella pegou hesitante a pasta, e sem demoras começou a ver o que continha. Foi uma hora de pleno silêncio entre as três pessoas que se encontravam naquele quarto. Aro deliciava-se com seu charuto encarando Isabella. O homem, companheiro da morena e funcionário de Aro, estava mergulhado com sua atenção em um livro de terror _vintage_.

- O que faremos para que ele seja massacrado e eu consiga o cargo de James Collins? – questionou Isabella quebrando o silêncio longo e atraindo a atenção dos dois homens.

- Você irá se infiltrar na equipe do Senador Cullen e atraí-lo a você com o que tem de melhor. – pronunciou Aro com um sorriso enviesado.

Isabella sorriu marotamente enquanto encarava admirada o tio; que lhe devolveu o sorriso com o seu cheio de dentes amarelados e perverso. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer, ela mesma havia considerado aquela ideia, mas como tudo em sua vida preferiu consultar o padrinho.

Foi assim que começaram a arquitetar o plano que daria a morena o que mais desejava, conseguiriam desacreditar Edward Cullen e Aro finalmente teria sua vingança contra aquela família, mesmo que nesta altura suas verdadeiras intenções não fossem tão claras para Isabella e o seu amante.

.

A única filha de Charlie Swan e Renée Dwyer sorriu saudosa com a recordação de como se iniciara a arquitetação daquele plano, que seria seu passaporte definitivo ao mundo do jornalismo político. Estava tão submersa em seus próprios pensamentos que demorou alguns segundos para perceber que um estagiário recém-contratado a chamara.

- O que é? – questionou irritada, por ser atrapalhada por um ser tão insignificante como aquele, quando estava recordando-se daquilo que seria assunto durante meses e anos naquela redação, assim como em todo o mundo.

O garoto de olhos castanhos claros, mas escondidos por trás de grossas lentes de seus óculos arregalou os olhos assustado. Ele sabia que se aproximar daquela mulher era como tentar roubar os filhotes de uma leoa.

- Humm, er... desculpa senhorita Swan, mas o horário de almoço já está encerrando e a senhorita não saiu para almoçar... ainda. – murmurou cheio de uma coragem estrangeira o rapaz.

- Oh... obrigada por sua preocupação... – começou a morena, mas sem saber o nome de seu interlocutor o encarou sem ver esperando a resposta.

- Littrell. – respondeu rapidamente o garoto.

A morena que não estava prestando nenhum pouco de atenção sorriu enviesado para o garoto, fingindo uma falsa gentileza.

- Obrigada, _Little_. – expressou a jornalista se levantando de sua cadeira e trazendo consigo seu casaco e bolsa, sem dispensar ao rapaz que fora lhe chamar a atenção para o almoço um olhar sequer. Ela tinha outras coisas na cabeça.

Para evitar qualquer suspeita para si mesma, quando a denúncia contra o Senador Cullen fosse feita, Isabella optou por ir degustar algo em uma _delicatessen_ ao lado do edifício do _Washington Post_, recusando assim o farto almoço que uma empresa alimentícia contratada pelo dono do jornal para a alimentação dos seus funcionários, onde ele conseguia desembolsar, através de produtos superfaturados, uma quantia significativa do salário de seus contratados de uma maneira 'lícita'.

Como estava sem apetite nenhum à jornalista optou por uma quiche de espinafre com ricota e uma Coca-Cola _Light_, onde comeu por pura conveniência. Sua ansiedade era tão grande, que ineditamente Isabella decidiu abusar de sua dieta e comer um _croissant_ de chocolate que era o seu vício e perdição. Saboreou a massa folhada com recheio de chocolate dos Alpes suíços com prazer e devoção, deliciando que cada gama de sabor e maciez que era depositado ali, e por breves minutos quando apreciava o alimento deixou a sua ansiedade de lado.

Entretanto, o nervosismo da impaciência que a tomava, voltou a ganhar espaço em seu corpo e mente. Seus músculos estavam contraídos, seu estômago revirando em nós, seu coração parecia ser esmagado por uma mão invisível e seus pensamentos estavam todos em um só ponto, a denúncia que iria acontecer em algumas horas.

Isabella pagou pelo que consumiu na _delicatessen_, saindo do calor doce do ambiente e encontrando o frio salgado das ruas. Antes de retornar ao jornal, a morena pegou mais um cigarro _Malrboro_ e o acendeu, tragando a nicotina contida na droga comercializável. Instantaneamente o calor do composto químico entrou em contato com sua corrente sanguínea, fazendo com que o frio que sentia diminuísse um pouco.

Deliberadamente a jornalista se encostou ao muro que delimitava a padaria de um beco para apreciar o seu cigarro. Isabella admirava sem prestar a atenção às pessoas que andavam a passos largos pelas ruas apinhadas de gente. Seus pensamentos, como foi desde que falara com seu amante logo de manhã, continuava no início de seu plano.

Assim, pela primeira vez desde que entrara na vida adulta Isabella fez uma oração silenciosa. Não que ela acreditasse em Deus ou em seres superiores, divindades, mas fora o único meio que arrumara para aplacar a ansiedade que a corroia e continuasse com os pensamentos positivos para que tudo desse certo.

Com seus olhos fechados e sentindo o tabaco de seu cigarro queimando em seus dedos, pediu para que a denúncia que iriam fazer aguçasse a curiosidade de todos no jornal, e por ela ser uma jornalista não conhecida a indicassem para fazer aquela matéria. Era um tiro no escuro, evidentemente, mas era o _seu_ tiro no escuro, e ela faria o que quer que fosse para conseguir acertar o que desejava, ou no caso, realizar a matéria que iria destruir o Senador Edward Cullen e colocá-la no lugar que lhe era direito.

Terminou seu cigarro no mesmo instante em que dizia mentalmente um amém, jogando o filtro no chão e pisando com sua bota para que este parasse de queimar. Isabella tomou uma respiração profunda antes de retornar para a redação e esperar pacientemente o que havia planejado.

.

Por ser um jornal grande e respeitável o _Washington Post_ mantinha uma linha telefônica para chamadas anônimas, tudo isto para preservar as fontes, e quando o telefonema provinha deste número o jornalista responsável por recebê-la deveria ser aquele que iria atrás de provar se aquilo tinha ou não fundamento. Não era das tarefas mais fáceis, obviamente, mas fora através deste número protegido que James Collins começou a trilhar o seu caminho de sucesso no ramo jornalístico; e Isabella queria o mesmo para ela.

Entretanto, não queria começar como o mentor com casos de conspiração partidária ou apoios particulares para campanha de certos candidatos. Ela gostaria de iniciar seu caminho ao sucesso destruindo um dos homens mais importantes do país e o principal nome para ser o próximo presidente da nação.

Audacioso. Era um plano audacioso, mas a morena tinha plena consciência do reconhecimento que ele traria a ela, por isso não iria dispensar uma gota de suor sequer para conseguir aquilo. Ela queria aquilo mais que a própria vida.

Isabella retornou a sua mesa no nono andar quando todos os funcionários deste se acomodavam em seus lugares após o almoço. Ela não se preocupou em dar um segundo de atenção a qualquer um de seus colegas, entretanto dispondo uma atenção proibida para o aparelho telefônico que estava sobre sua mesa.

Na sua política de oportunidade para todos; o _Washington Post_ tinha um esquema, um pouco anti-quadro, de dar boas opções para todos seus colaboradores. A cada dia o número que recebia as ligações anônimas era remetido a uma mesa diferente, e naquela quinta-feira, três de março o número estava disponível na mesa de Isabella.

Para evitar armações ou determinados privilégios a equipe interna do jornal responsável pelos sistemas de comunicação internos e externos, escolhiam aleatoriamente quem seria o sortudo de cada dia, todavia, no caso do terceiro dia do mês de março, não existia uma variante ou desconhecimento do privilegiado.

Isabella, alguns dias antes, abusando dos seus dotes físicos, de sua sensualidade, inteligência e astucia conseguiu extrair do responsável pelo rodízio que dia iria ser beneficiada com tal sistema. Não sendo por acaso que a denúncia contra o Senador Cullen caísse em suas mãos.

Foi quando bebia uma caneta fumegante de café preto, exatamente às três da tarde, que o telefone tocou. A linha de denúncia anônima possuía um timbre próprio para evitar confusões, e quando soou a enorme redação política do _Washington Post_ caiu em um silêncio incomum. Todos encaravam a morena que estava em frente do telefone, para o aparelho preto _Avaya_ em frente a ela.

A jornalista olhou de maneira ampla todas as pessoas que estavam na redação e olhavam para ela, antes de lentamente pegar o telefone e ouvir o que a pessoa anônima tinha a declarar.

Era uma ligação de péssima qualidade como logo constatou. Provavelmente de algum telefone público no centro de Chicago, contudo se ouvia perfeitamente bem o que a pessoa, encontrada por seu amante, dizia.

A mulher, uma ex-funcionária da casa dos Cullen em Chicago – não que essa tenha se identificado na ligação – sabia de segredos, e onde estes eram guardados do Senador Cullen, como ela havia dito quando foi entrevistada pelos capangas de Aro e o amante de Isabella.

Se os piratas antigamente cruzavam os sete mares atrás de fortunas, jornalistas ambiciosos e audaciosos recebiam suas fortunas anonimamente, porém este não era o caso daquela mulher, Isabella, que lutou usando o poder da criminalidade de Chicago para persuadir aquela pobre pessoa a colaborar com o seu plano.

Por mais que não fosse necessária a identificação do nome da pessoa que denunciava, ou até mesmo de onde a chamada era feita, as ligações anônimas eram monitoradas pelos responsáveis pelas seções e pelo editor-chefe do jornal. No caso de Isabella, estes eram James Collins e Riley Biers.

Desta maneira assim que a chamada que a jornalista atendeu ficou muda, indicando o fim desta, a outra linha – a que realmente pertencia a Isabella – tocou seu tradicional toque. Fingindo ainda uma certa surpresa e estupefação a morena atendeu a chamada já no segundo toque. Era a convocação urgente de James e Riley a ela, que seria a jornalista responsável por aquele furo.

Isabella pegou um bloco de papel e algumas canetas e foi à sala do editor-chefe no décimo e último andar do edifício, para enfim receber as instruções que havia manuseado para receber.

Por ser o andar onde ficavam as questões administrativas, diretoria e algumas salas de reuniões, a sala de Riley era relativa pequena e apertada, já que ainda era algo provisório, uma vez que ele pretendia mudar para uma sala um pouco mais ampla no quinto andar onde ficava a redação de Atualidades. Contudo o trabalho no jornal estava tão exaustivo e mal organizado, por conta da falta de profissionais, que nunca havia tempo para a mudança.

Quem sofria com a falta de espaço para uma sala era a secretária de Riley, Irina Marshall, uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras escuras e olhos castanho-amendoados. Originária de Baltimore Maryland. Irina é inteligente, espirituosa, contudo desconfiada. Teme e odeia James e evita de qualquer maneira cruzar com ele nos corredores do _Washington Post_, mais por motivos pessoais do que profissionais.

Atualmente a sua desconfiança recaiu sobre Isabella Swan, a jornalista recém-contratada que mantém um caso extraconjugal com James. Sabe que ela é mulher audaciosa e perigosa, que esconde algo de todos. Ainda mais quando teve que presenciar a morena dando em cima de seu chefe, Riley, sua paixão secreta.

Irina olhou desconfiada para Isabella, ela pressentia que a jornalista estava escondendo algo, mas evitou dizer suas suspeitas para qualquer pessoa, indicando que a morena poderia entrar na sala do editor.

Os dois homens estavam sentados conversando sobre o conteúdo daquela denúncia. James estava deliciado por enfim ter algo contra aquele maldito homem e gostaria que começassem o mais rápido possível o contra-ataque para destruí-lo. Riley, em contrapartida, queria cautela e uma longa investigação, tudo para prevenir um escândalo e processos judiciais se aquela denúncia fosse falsa, ou se confirmasse verdadeira, não seria manipulada pelo poder do Senador para assim torná-la falsa.

Isabella os cumprimentou com um sorriso de falsa inocência, mas brilhando em seus olhos a ambição, antes de deixar que iniciassem o que fariam com aquela informação.

Riley e James discutiam fervorosamente. Divergiam nas ideias e opiniões. Isabella era uma mera telespectadora daquele embate, e com seus olhos vorazes acompanhava a conversa, como se tivesse acompanhando um jogo de tênis de mesa. De lá para cá.

James Collins estava possesso com Riley Biers, tudo porque o editor achava aquela denúncia suspeita e infundada. James debatia que aquilo era ridículo e que ele tinha ouvido antes nos bastidores do poder algo semelhante sobre o Senador Cullen, mas que nunca havia encontrando uma prova tão concreta como tinham agora em suas mãos.

Foi uma grande surpresa para todos os presentes naquela saleta que uma hora desde quando começaram aquela reunião, um dos sócios, e que possui as maiores cotas do _The_ _Washington Post Company_, sendo também o Diretor geral do jornal, adentrou a sala sem sequer bater na porta.

Stefan Graham Pulitzer, neto do responsável pela criação do Prêmio _Pulitzer_ que premiava as melhores e maiores reportagens do ano nos meios de comunicação, era um homem alto, de pele clara, olhos cinzas e cabelos escuros. Ele não tinha meias palavras. Inteligente, ambicioso e astuto ele só se metia nos assuntos do jornal quando lhe era conveniente, deixando sempre que Riley tomasse as decisões, contudo a sua entrada repentina na sala fez todos os presentes arregalarem os olhos, inclusive Isabella que se sentiu mal, pressentindo que seu grande furo seria descartado.

- Boa tarde senhores, senhorita. – cumprimentou o homem sem muita educação. – Fiquei sabendo que nesta tarde recebemos uma ligação anônima informando certas coisas... _interessantes_ sobre Senador Cullen. Isto está correto, Biers? – questionou o diretor indo até a cadeira que Riley havia desocupado assim que este havia entrado na sala e se apossando dela.

- Exatamente, senhor. – respondeu incerto o editor.

- Acredito que você irá indicar a jornalista que recebeu a chamada para verificar os fatos e procurar novas informações, não é mesmo? – perguntou autoritariamente, imediatamente o ar que Isabella nem sabia que estava segurando saiu como uma lufada de seus pulmões.

- Graham, eu acho que precisamos ter certeza antes de pedir para que um de nossos repórteres se jogue de cabeça em busca de algo sobre o Senador. – explicou Riley.

- Hum... entendo. – contemplou o diretor. – Eu bem que previ que teríamos este impasse. – ponderou.

Stefan Graham Pulitzer, assim como seu avô, se tornou jornalista renomado, principalmente pelo seu nome. Fora um dos nomes que esteve presentes quando o escândalo _Watergate_ estourou em que acabou com o presidente Richard Nixon renunciando o cargo. Ganhou o prêmio que o avô criou naquela situação, e desde então sempre esteve por trás quando grandes escândalos envolvendo políticos eram expurgados pelo _Washington Post_, desta forma não era nenhuma surpresa que ele estivesse ali, querendo saber cada mínimo detalhe.

- _Impasse_? – repetiu James ligeiramente divertido. James não suportava Riley e ver alguém o deixando como um garotinho de castigo era divertido.

- Isso mesmo, Collins. – concordou Stefan com um aceno de cabeça. – Por isso que liguei para um amigo de Chicago e pedi para que ele confirmasse pelo menos uma veracidade no assunto. – ponderou.

- E ele confirmou algo, senhor? – perguntou urgentemente Riley.

Stefan riu enviesado.

- Ele disse que me telefonaria... – começou o diretor, retirando seu _iPhone_ do bolso, no exato momento que este começava a tocar. – neste instante. Um momento, por favor. – pediu, já virando de costas a cadeira para onde James, Riley e Isabella estavam enquanto este atendia a chamada olhando a cidade de Washington da janela da sala.

Isabella sentiu um nervosismo estrangeiro lhe dominar. Se o diretor estava ligando para um amigo para confirmar a história seu plano poderia vir por água a baixo. Ansiosa e nervosa, a morena mastigou seu lábio inferior com força, entretanto a sua preocupação durou nem dois segundos, quando Stefan cumprimentou seu amigo.

- Aro Volturi! – exclamou o homem saudoso. Ao ouvir o nome de seu padrinho Isabella teve que se conter para não sorrir vitoriosa. Ela sabia que o tio lhe ajudaria naquele segundo.

A conversa entre Stefan Graham e Aro durou menos de cinco minutos, em que apesar dos ouvintes na sala, o diretor usou um timbre extremamente baixo para falar. Quando a ligação foi encerrada ele retornou a poltrona, assim como o seu corpo de maneira que poderia encarar os três bacharéis em jornalismo a sua frente.

- Meu amigo confirmou a veracidade da denúncia. – proclamou.

- E como o senhor pode ter certeza que seu amigo não se confundiu ou equivocou-se? – inquiriu Riley.

Isabella se sentiu ofendida pelo padrinho, mas fora Stefan que o defendeu.

- O senhor Volturi nunca comete um equivoco. Ele é o dono de Chicago. – comentou sem muita explicação. – De qualquer maneira vamos ao que faremos. – explanou o homem, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a mesa de carvalho e pela primeira vez encarando Isabella nos olhos.

"Primeiramente senhorita Swan, meus parabéns." – começou com um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto. – "O acaso veio bater em sua porta, com o que pode ser o grande furo deste ano. Sem segundo lugar, a senhorita é muito sortuda, por dois aspectos: o primeiro por conseguir algo contra o Senador Cullen e o segundo é pelo fato que seu registro de trabalho no Seguro Social ainda é de estagiária, ou seja, não chamará a atenção do Senador e de sua equipe caso você pleiteie um emprego em seu gabinete."

Riley e James que prestavam atenção, assim como Isabella, no que o Diretor do _Washington Post_ dizia se sobressaltaram a constatar que ainda o registro da jornalista não havia mudado. Isto em qualquer outra circunstância poderia ser bastante problemático em alguma Ação Trabalhista, contudo, se mostrou bastante útil naquele momento.

- A questão é: que emprego a senhorita irá pleitear no gabinete do Senador Cullen? – questionou retoricamente Stefan. – Como estagiária eu acho bem improvável que você consiga descobrir o que incumbiremos à senhorita, e como assessora acho difícil conseguir algo, a não ser que... – começou o homem, tirando o seu olhar de Isabella e recaindo sobre James.

"Sua esposa ainda é chefe de gabinete do Senador, certo?" – questionou sem titubear.

James sorriu torto. O casamento que contraiu com Victoria Collins há cinco anos, fora algo extremamente pensado. Partilhavam uma cumplicidade tão grande entre eles que muitas pessoas poderiam considerar inapropriada. Tanto que a ruiva sabia da infidelidade do marido, e ainda assim não se via na necessidade de por um fim em seu relacionamento ou então pressionar seu cônjuge para que ele parasse com suas aventuras. Assim como ele tinha conhecimento da infidelidade dela.

Eles dividiam a mesma cama, partilhavam do prazer que um pode proporcionar ao outro através do sexo, e principalmente se entendiam perfeitamente como companheiros. Fidelidade nunca fora algo extremamente imposto em seu relacionamento, como gostavam de determinar: tinham um relacionamento aberto. Contudo, Victoria, não tinha uma legião de amantes ou pagava por prazer como o marido, ela só queria uma pessoa, seu ex-namorado durante um verão em sua adolescência e atual chefe, o senador do estado de Illinois, Edward Cullen.

O loiro sabia que sua esposa se embrenhava nos lençóis do Senador Cullen ocasionalmente, e mantinham uma relação que ultrapassava a profissional, entretanto, James como um bom jornalista investigativo sabia que a ambição da filha do poderosíssimo juiz federal Robert Davis, não era ser só mais uma amante da vasta coleção de Edward, ela queria o lugar que lhe foi negado quando teve um breve relacionamento com o ruivo, mesmo que na época em que ele se tornou um Congressista onde seu casamento passava por uma fase tortuosa. Contudo, nem naquela situação, ou em qualquer outra, ela havia conseguido sequer abalar o casamento de Edward e Tanya Denali-Cullen, para a sua imensa frustração.

Collins estudou pelo canto de seus olhos Isabella. Ele sabia que ela tinha muitos atributos físicos e sexuais que atrairia qualquer homem viril, e com toda a certeza atrairia o Senador Cullen. Ele tinha conhecimento que se era para conseguir informações que valiam ouro sobre aquele homem e sobre o seu passado que foi denunciado, somente uma mulher astuta, inteligente e ambiciosa como Isabella conseguiria.

James contemplou por um momento suas opções. Sabia que se Isabella adentrasse o gabinete do Senador ela seria dona da matéria e provavelmente levaria o Prêmio _Pulitzer_ em alguns anos por conta daquilo, mas caso ele usasse sua capacidade de persuasão e se tornasse de certa maneira colaborador da jornalista, ambos poderiam ser premiados com o _Pulitzer_ e outros inúmeros prêmios jornalísticos.

- Sim, Victoria ainda é chefe de gabinete do Senador Cullen. – concordou James, após alguns longos segundos de hesitação.

Stefan sorriu amplamente. Ele conhecia o jogo de James, e sabia que se ele fosse ajudar a colocar Isabella dentro do gabinete gostaria de ganhar uma parcela de publicidade na reportagem.

- Será que se colocarmos você como jornalista colaborador nesta reportagem investigativa, você entraria em contato com a sua esposa para conseguir mexer os pauzinhos e colocar Isabella lá dentro? – perguntou cuidadosamente Stefan, enquanto estudava o rosto do loiro.

- Eu seria colaborador dessa história? Receberia atenção junto com Isabella quando tudo isso vier à tona?

- Sim, você receberia a publicidade que tanto quer neste caso, James. – concordou Stefan.

- Um minuto, ligarei para Victoria. – expôs James ligando de seu _Blackberry_ para o telefone de sua esposa.

A conversa cochichada entre James e Victoria Collins foi breve. Cerca de três minutos. James não precisou explicar muito a sua esposa para conseguir dela uma informação e uma participação no plano, ela era bastante inteligente para perceber o que o caso renderia. Tudo bem que custaria o cargo de Edward, mas ela não se importava, desde que no momento em que ele estivesse para baixo viesse chorar pela desgraça em sua vida em seus lençóis.

James sentou na cadeira que ocupava anteriormente e encarou Riley, Isabella, Stefan e voltando por fim seu olhar a sua amante, enquanto um sorriso largo brotava em seu rosto.

- Parece que o Senador Cullen está procurando um Assessor de Imprensa, e as entrevistas para o cargo ocorrerão amanhã. – disse lentamente. Enquanto Stefan sorria largamente, assim como era copiado por Isabella, enquanto Riley admirava a cena ainda perplexo pela mudança de rumo naquele caso; incluindo o envolvimento do Diretor do _Washington Post_ e uma funcionária do Estado.

- E será que ela consegue incluir a senhorita Isabella Swan como uma das candidatas? – questionou astutamente Stefan.

James sorriu com os olhos e boca, fazendo algumas rugas pouco evidentes marcarem o seu rosto.

- Ela já _está_ como uma das candidatas à vaga. – falou lentamente James.

Isabella estava tão nervosa e ansiosa para a resposta que viria de seu amante, que quando ele as proferiu, afirmando que ela seria uma das candidatas, uma lágrima que era o claro sinônimo de felicidade transbordou por seus olhos, correndo por seu rosto branco, delicado e maquiado. Riley, em contrapartida deu um longo assobio de surpresa, que também podia soar como preocupação, mas nenhuma das três outras pessoas na sala se importou com aquele som. Stefan sorriu largamente, unindo suas mãos em um gesto de vitória.

- Isabella. Tenho que lhe dar meus parabéns mais uma vez, você será a responsável pela reportagem que irá desmascarar o Senador Edward Cullen. Tenho certeza que a senhorita irá fazer o possível e o impossível para que seja contratada e possa concluir com maestria esta investigação. – ponderou Stefan.

- Parabéns, Isabella. – disse James, apertando a mão da morena e lhe lançando uma ligeira piscadela.

- Hum... parabéns. – murmurou Riley ainda perturbado com a direção dos acontecimentos.

- Bom... o meu trabalho aqui terminou. Collins, Biers, interem a senhorita Swan de como funciona uma reportagem investigativa em nosso jornal e quais serão os procedimentos adotados para o sigilo da mesma. – ordenou Stefan levantando-se da cadeira e se preparando para sair da sala. – Senhorita Swan, boa sorte neste trabalho. – desejou, antes de balançar a cabeça para os dois homens e sair da sala.

Isabella permaneceu na sala de Riley Collins, recebendo as informações e os procedimentos que deveria adotar na investigação até às oito horas da noite, onde, James e Riley lhe explicavam como deveria agir.

Eram tantos detalhes e cuidados, que quando foi dispensada para retornar a sua casa e descansar para a entrevista no gabinete do Senador Cullen na manhã seguinte, Isabella se sentia esgotada.

Como comemoração ao sucesso da fase um de seu plano, Isabella optou por voltar a sua casa de táxi, contudo, antes de ordenar que um parasse optou por saborear um cigarro. A nicotina em seu sangue dava um ânimo a mais na morena, e quando esta já estava refugiada no calor do táxi, escreveu uma única palavra como mensagem ao seu padrinho:

"_Obrigada."_

.

Foram quinze minutos da _Northwest Street _a Avenida_ Martin Luther King Jr._, onde Isabella vive, e ela mal se despediu do taxista e já estava andando a largas passadas pelo caminho que a levaria até o seu edifício.

Quando o elevador parou em seu andar, Isabella pode ouvir o som conhecido de uma banda de _rock_ que seu amante gostava. Era uma balada lenta e incomum para aquela banda, mas ouvir aquela música fez com que um sorriso sincero e ansioso brotasse em seus lábios, no mesmo instante em que o aroma de um prato italiano feito por ele preenchia suas narinas quando ainda estava a duas portas de distância.

Antes que ela colocasse a chave na fechadura para abrir a porta, ele já estava abrindo-a para ela. O treinamento dele no Exército Americano lhe ensinou quando alguém se aproximava do seu esconderijo, mesmo com som ensurdecedor. Todavia, ela não era uma inimiga, era algo muito mais interessante que isso, seria a pessoa que lhe proporciona e proporcionaria prazer.

- Então? – perguntou o homem a morena. Ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior encarando aqueles profundos olhos negros que tanto a conheciam.

- Eu irei em breve ganhar o meu Prêmio _Pulitzer_! – exclamou alegremente pulando no colo do homem que a segurou por suas coxas torneadas, enquanto fechava a porta aos chutes e levava Isabella para a sua cama onde em questão de segundos ambos estavam despidos, fazendo enfim a comemoração digna e justa a eles.

Depois que o homem explorou com seus lábios luxuriosos o corpo sensual de Isabella, chegou enfim em seus lábios e murmurou contra eles:

- Parabéns minha princesa, mas agora irei fazer de você a minha cachorra!

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Olá amores!_

_E aí, este primeiro capítulo de **Conexões Ilícitas** foi aprovado ou não? Eu fiquei bem insegura com esse capítulo, primeiro porque eu odeio começar capítulos/fics, acho sempre horríveis e porque imediatamente eu estou escrevendo uma long em 3ª pessoa! _

_Muitas perguntas sem resposta neste primeiro capítulo, hein? Quem é o bonitão? O que Isabella descobriu sobre o Senador Cullen? E por que todo mundo tem algo contra o Senador? Perguntas e mais perguntas que logo serão respondidas e outras novas virão!_

_Quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu o prólogo e agora este primeiro capítulo, espero que vocês deixem suas impressões nas reviews, realmente é muito importante para mim. E também queria agradecer a Tod, por betar essa fic com precisar. Baby, obrigada desde sempre!_

_Ah... não esqueçam de acessar o tumblr da fic para ver as novidades, ou se tiverem alguma dúvida fiquem a vontade para perguntar. O endereço é: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ , ou quem quiser usar o formspring para me perguntar o que quiser, fiquem a vontade também: www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo amores, amo muito vocês mesmo por me apoiar mais uma vez!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer a Carol pela oportunidade de ser sua beta novamente. E mais uma vez, agradecer a ela pela criação de algo tão GRANDE e tão PODEROSO como **Conexões Ilícitas**. Porque quando ela veio me contar das possíveis substitutas de **Just Justice**, com certeza essa foi a mais grandiosa de todas e a que mais vai dar o que falar. Vamos ter Beward num contexto audacioso, libidinoso, sem pudor e sem valores, assim como vamos ter a oportunidade de conhecer um pouco mais das motivações que levam um ser humano a chegar ao mais baixo nível que ele consegue._

_Eu sou total suspeita pra falar qualquer coisa, ainda mais que eu já tive a oportunidade de ler até o final da fanfic, o parágrafo que mostra aonde tudo isso vai levar; porém, acompanhar essa Bella tão confiante de si, junto ao seu amante fogoso (e ai, quem é o bonitão?), suas intenções junto à sua carreira e um Edward mais velho, mais poderoso e com tanta sujeira pra esconder... é algo que eu ainda estou digerindo e confesso, estou adorando._

_Espero que agrade a todos vocês assim como me agradou desde sempre e que a Carol tenha o retorno merecido, já que a reviews de vocês no prólogo já foram suficientes pra encher nosso coração de alegria. Porque beta também vibra, apóia e ganha um pedacinho do amor que cada um de vocês deposita a cada comentário e é isso que vale a pena!_

_Prontos para o que vem a seguir?_

_Nos vemos no capítulo 2!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod_

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	3. Entrevista

_**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente **TWILIGHT** não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

_**Playlist**_

"_**Use Somebody"**__ Kings Of Leon  
__**"Private Investigations"**__ Dire Straits  
__**"The Hollow"**__ A Perfect Circle  
__**"Citizen Erased"**__ Muse  
__**"Sympathy for the Devil"**__ Rolling Stones  
__**"I Want You Now"**__ Depeche Mode  
__**"I Want You (She's So Heavy)"**__ The Beatles  
__**"Yes Boss"**__ Hess Is More_

.

* * *

Capítulo dois – Entrevista

.

"_**Os homens distinguem-se pelo que fazem,  
as mulheres pelo que levam os homens a fazer."****  
**- Carlos Drummond de Andrade -_

.

O Senador Edward Cullen entrou marchando pesado em seu Gabinete no início da noite de quinta-feira. Ele estava completamente exausto, não porque não gostava da rotina tão movimentada de seu cargo, mas por não suportar ter que presidir por quase oito horas uma seção bicameral sobre um assunto tão incansavelmente debatido que vire e mexe voltava aos holofotes da mídia e da política naquele país.

Tudo por que mais um jovem revoltado e sem instrução ou atenção dos pais resolvera bancar um dos personagens do vídeo game que estava viciado e matar com tiros a queima roupa vinte e duas pessoas em sua escola. Esta história já havia sido reprisada tantas e tantas vezes que o Senador acreditava ser banal discutir mais uma vez a proibição da comercialização de tais jogos, ou então a instalação de um sistema de segurança igual aos aplicados nos aeroportos depois dos Ataques Terroristas de 2001, só que nas escolas públicas.

Nada daquilo até agora surtiu algum efeito e não seria agora que o faria, mas com a algazarra que a imprensa do estado de Ohio, onde o fato ocorreu, e do país inteiro fizeram com que ONGs de Proteção a Criança e ao Adolescente, os Sindicatos de Professores e Pais mobilizassem céus e terra para conseguir uma atitude dos governantes e que aquele maldito projeto de lei fosse elevado ao título de urgência exigindo uma seção especial para sua votação.

Seus colegas das duas casas – Deputados e Senadores – estavam alvoroçados para poder votar mais uma vez no projeto constitucional aprovado já em primeira instância por ambas as casas, que acabou passando por algumas reformas modificadoras desde a primeira votação; tudo isso por causa da pressão que a mídia e a sociedade faziam sobre eles para a providência de uma atitude que os exigiu acrescentar alguns parágrafos e artigos a mais.

Como se fosse culpa dos políticos que os pais destes desgraçados desequilibrados não percebessem que seus filhos estavam se tornando sociopatas, e compravam na internet armas de magnitude letal para acabar com vidas de inocentes, que o único erro que um dia cometeram foi praticar algum tipo de _bullying_ contra o infeliz.

A cabeça de Edward latejava. Uma pontada contínua entre seus olhos o incomodava terrivelmente quando se sentou pesadamente em sua poltrona de couro negro que exalava poder.

Ouvir os debates das seções, posições contra e a favor, manifestos sobre a repercussão da nova lei, toda a balburdia que se instalava nas seções bicamerais era enervante. E sobre aquele assunto era ainda mais, se possível.

Necessitando de nicotina em seu sangue, algo que ele havia se privado pelas últimas oito horas. Edward retirou a cartela de cigarros prateada com o brasão de sua família, que havia herdado de seu avô, o falecido mais ainda poderoso Senador Anthony Cullen do bolso interno de seu blazer, pegando um cigarro tão bem embalado em alguma fábrica no interior do estado de Nova Iorque. Assim que acendeu a porção de tabaco que levara aos seus lábios, o composto químico do mesmo era como um relaxante muscular em suas veias.

O ruivo jogou sua cabeça para trás e fechou seus olhos, deixando que a nicotina contida no cigarro de filtro vermelho da _Marlboro_ fizesse com que o estresse daquele dia esvaísse lentamente. Porém sua sessão de relaxamento durou apenas três tragadas, uma vez que o barulho irritante de saltos altos contra o piso líneo de sua sala o tirou de sua tão breve paz.

- Desculpe a intromissão, Senador. – a voz anasalada e fina de Victoria Collins, chefe de gabinete do Senador Cullen, preencheu de maneira irritante os ouvidos do mesmo. – Precisamos discutir a sua agenda de amanhã.

Com os olhos fechados Edward grunhiu em concordância, enquanto a mulher de cabelos vermelhos como fogo se sentava sensualmente na poltrona de frente para o homem, que não percebeu a tentativa de sedução de sua funcionária por ainda estar de olhos fechados, entretanto, Edward não precisava estar com os olhos abertos, ou encarando Victoria para saber que ela tentava mais uma vez dar em cima dele, aquela cena já era algo completamente rotineiro naquele Gabinete.

- Amanhã não haverá sessões parlamentares, e como já havíamos discutido no início da semana, entretanto amanhã precisaremos entrevistar os candidatos à vaga de assessor de imprensa que desde a demissão do Carter há três meses está vago. – explicou a mulher. Edward, que ainda apreciava seu cigarro, prestava meia atenção no que lhe era dito.

- Quantos candidatos? – questionou rudemente o político interrompendo a tagarelice da funcionária dando uma última tragada em seu cigarro.

Victoria estreitou seus olhos cor de âmbar endurecido, puxando uma respiração. Ela odiava ser interrompida quando falava, mesmo que a pessoa que a interrompesse fosse o Senador Edward Cullen.

- São cinco candidatos. – respondeu concisamente a ruiva, controlando seus nervos para não dizer algo inapropriado que estava na ponta de sua língua.

- Não eram quatro? – questionou o Senador, virando-se enfim para encarar o rosto pálido de maçãs altas, lábios finos, nariz longo e arrebitado de Victoria Collins, sua Chefe de Gabinete.

A ruiva encarou com determinado encantamento os olhos verdes como esmeraldas líquidas, a pele branca aveludada, os lábios voluptuosos, o maxilar quadrado, firme e masculino, como a vasta cabeleira bronze de seu chefe. O Senador Edward Cullen era um espécime belíssimo de homem, um verdadeiro Adônis e não existia uma pessoa sequer no mundo que não concordaria com aquela afirmação.

- Sim. Eram. – confirmou a ruiva lentamente, recebendo um olhar gélido do Senador. – Mas surgiu um currículo interessantíssimo que atende todos os quesitos que procuramos para o cargo de assessor de imprensa e eu tive que colocá-lo entre os selecionados, Senhor. – explicou, estendendo a Edward uma pasta contendo os cinco currículos que tinha estampado o selo do Senado estadudiniense.

O homem que ainda ostentava o título de Coronel da Força Aérea Norte-Americana pegou com aspereza a pasta que lhe era estendida, analisando demoradamente os papéis que estavam dentro dela.

- Senhora Collins. – começou com uma voz suave, porém extremamente fria e calculista. – Qual foi a principal e única instrução que lhe dei quando permiti que você selecionasse os candidatos a essa vaga? – inquiriu com aspereza.

- Que não fossem mulheres, Senador, eu me recordo. – respondeu submissa.

- Então me responda, por que têm duas _mulheres_ entre os cinco candidatos? – perguntou friamente.

- Senhor, elas são...

Começou argumentativa a ruiva, mas com uma arrogância exorbitante o político levantou sua mão para que a mulher se calasse. Assim que notou o gesto, Victoria Collins selou seus lábios, contudo mordendo a sua língua para não continuar se explicando, assim evitando que fosse humilhada por aquele homem.

- Será que a senhora esqueceu-se do imenso problema que tivemos com aquela secretária no meio da minha eleição o ano passado me processando por assédio sexual? – inquiriu fria e sarcasticamente o político, se curvando para frente sobre sua mesa.

Victoria Collins mordeu o interior da sua bochecha para controlar a vontade de rebater aquela sentença porque sabia o que uma insubordinação àquele homem lhe causaria, todavia, seus pensamentos não conseguiram se controlar:

"_Quem manda não conseguir deixar seu pau dentro das calças? Basta ver um rabo de saia que tenta enfiar esse pau maravilhosamente delicioso em qualquer boceta!"_

Edward Cullen estreitou seus olhos cor de jade, analisando cuidadosamente a expressão rancorosa de sua funcionária. Ele esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, na realidade, ele gostaria muito que ela dissesse algo que o ofendesse e assim forçaria que a demitisse, mas a desgraçada da ruiva era extremamente ardilosa, e se ela estava pensando algo ou quisesse rebater as palavras do Senador – como de fato queria – se controlou muito bem.

- Me responda, senhora Collins – voltou a dizer o político quando a mulher não rebateu a sua sentença durante os dois longos minutos que se passaram. – porque tem selecionado o currículo de duas mulheres, que com certeza devem estar nas suas respectivas casas se preparando para a bateria de entrevistas que ocorrerá amanhã? – indagou exacerbado.

- Senador – começou a voz esganiçada da Chefe de Gabinete, controlando-se para não mostrar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos na voz. – tenho pleno conhecimento de sua ordem sobre os candidatos, mas ambas são as que mais se destacam, tem um vasto currículo e sinceramente parecem muito competentes para o cargo do que qualquer outro candidato.

- Mas são mulheres. – contrapôs Edward sorrindo torto.

- Sim, senhor. – confirmou submissa a mulher. – Mas uma delas é uma senhora que é bisavó, e a outra me parece ser daquele tipo celibatária. Eu pesquisei sobre os candidatos; não temos que nos preocupar com um eventual processo, ou problemas.

Edward contemplou por longos minutos os dois currículos que pertenciam ao sexo feminino. Por fim decidiu que Victoria nunca falhara com ele antes na contratação de funcionários ou possíveis funcionários e não seria hoje que ela cometeria um erro que poderia custar não só o cargo dele, como também a função dela.

- Tudo bem – concordou o Senador do Estado de Illinois. – vou aceitar o seu julgamento. Espero que ele não esteja equivocado. – esticou a pasta com os currículos a sua funcionária.

Ele tornou a abrir sua cigarreira e tirou um novo cigarro desta, que levou aos seus lábios e o acendeu tragando profundamente, fazendo com que a nicotina mais uma vez entrasse em contato com sua corrente sanguínea.

- Além destas entrevistas, que irão ocupar todo o meu dia amanhã, o que mais está previsto em minha agenda? – questionou Edward.

- O senhor tem uma reunião na hora do almoço com seu cunhado, o Senador do Texas, Jasper Whitlock. – respondeu agilmente a Chefe de Gabinete. – E a noite um Baile de Gala onde o senhor e sua família são convidados de honra na Galeria Nacional de Arte. – recitou.

- Jane e Alec já confirmaram? – perguntou o político lançando um olhar orgulhoso para a fotografia dele com os filhos, um casal de gêmeos, que se encontrava sobre sua mesa, dando mais uma longa tragada em sua comercializável droga.

- Sim, a senhorita Jane telefonou informando que seu voo sai de Boston ao meio-dia. – respondeu prontamente Victoria.

- Mande Harry buscá-la no aeroporto. E quanto a Alec? – tornou a questionar.

- O senhor Alec tentou falar com o Senhor a tarde toda, e como não conseguiu pediu para que lhe desse este recado. Pediu-lhe para informar que virá de carro de Princeton e chegará em casa a tempo de ir com todos ao Baile. – informou.

- Certo. Providencie que a limusine esteja em minha casa as oito em ponto. – ordenou o Senador. – Mais algo para amanhã, ou para o final de semana?

- Nada, Senador. – respondeu prontamente e profissionalmente Victoria Collins. – Seu fim de semana está livre para passar um tempo com a família. Senhor. – completou a mulher sorrindo sensualmente.

Edward tornou a tragar profundamente sua porção de tabaco. Seus pensamentos por apenas alguns segundos ficaram vazios, enquanto admirava pela janela de seu gabinete todo o _National Mall_ que se estendia por três quilômetros até o obelisco do _Washington Monument_.

Como não ouviu o som irritante dos saltos da Chefe de Gabinete baterem contra o piso líneo da sala, informando que ela já deveria ter saído da mesma, voltou seus olhos para onde a ruiva estava sentada anteriormente constatando que ela ainda estava ali, piscando languidamente para ele, com um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios tingidos de vermelho vivo.

Astuto e bom leitor das pessoas Edward arqueou suas grossas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, tragando mais uma vez seu cigarro de filtro vermelho.

- A senhora está dispensada. – informou sem nenhuma emoção ou pesar, porém divertindo-se por dentro ao ver a mulher estreitar em fendas seus olhos cor de âmbar endurecido.

Deixando sua pasta azul marinho com o selo do senado na poltrona ao lado em que estava sentada, a ruiva se pôs de pé alisando o tecido de seu vestido negro, retirou o blazer cinza de corte moderno o colocando sobre a cadeira em que estava e caminhou sensualmente em torno da mesa do Senador parando exatamente atrás dele. Com um sorriso manhoso estampado em seu rosto inclinou-se para frente para poder sussurrar no ouvido de seu empregador, enquanto suas mãos com unhas bem feitas de um vermelho intenso apertavam os ombros.

- O senhor parece tão tenso, Senador. – ronronou, enquanto suas mãos femininas com unhas que pareciam garras massageavam lenta e sensualmente os ombros do homem.

Edward fechou seus olhos verdes e aproveitou por alguns longos minutos a massagem relaxante que sua funcionária e amante ocasional lhe proporcionava. Fora só quando ela desceu suas mãos femininas e muito hábeis para o peitoral do Senador que este abriu seus olhos e sorriu torto divertido, segurando os pulsos da mulher com rudeza.

- Vá para sua casa, Victoria. – ordenou afastando as mãos femininas de si. – James deve estar lhe esperando.

A ruiva que recolheu suas mãos para o lado de seu corpo as apertou com força, fincando suas unhas afiadas na carne de sua palma. Ela se segurou para não bufar audivelmente, contudo, suas narinas se inflaram em indignação por conta da rejeição.

- James não se importa, ele sabe que eu trabalho até tarde. – tentou mais uma vez a ruiva com a voz ligeiramente estridente, levando outra vez suas mãos aos ombros do político.

Desta vez Edward não sorriu torto, ele gargalhou, fazendo sua risada grave ecoar por todo o ambiente enquanto se colocava em pé. O corte feito sobre medida do terno de um designer italiano no tom de azul marinho profundo, sobre uma camisa de linho branco como papel e uma gravata de seda azul com detalhes vermelhos, mostrava a imponência daquele homem. Seu corpo era bem desenhado, com músculos esguios e definidos, resultado dos anos na Força Aérea e dos treinos diários com _personal trainer_.

- Mas _eu_ quero que você vá para casa, Victoria. – devolveu friamente o homem que caminhou até a imensa janela de seu gabinete e olhou sem realmente ver as luzes dos monumentos que cercavam o Capitólio dos Estados Unidos.

- Edward...

Iniciou a mulher, mas o Senador arregalou seus olhos diante da informalidade que ela o tratava ali, antes de levantar suas mãos e sentenciar.

- Chega, Victoria! Saia imediatamente de meu Gabinete. Amanhã nós iremos conversar sobre essa sua insubordinação. – comandou cheio de autoridade o político.

A ruiva apertou seus dentes, escutando estes rangendo em sua boca, enquanto seu pescoço e rosto ficavam rubros por conta da rejeição. Bufando, Victoria pegou seu blazer e a pasta com os currículos e saiu marchando apressada do Gabinete, sob o olhar atento de Edward que se divertia com a ira da funcionária.

Quando Victoria Collins enfim fechou a porta da sala, o Senador Cullen caminhou até um armário que ficava em meio aos livros de sua biblioteca particular e retirou um copo onde o preencheu com uma generosa dose de _Macallan_ 12 anos_ single malte_.

Com os músculos dos ombros doloridos, Edward retornou a sua mesa, onde repousou o copo para poder despir o blazer de seu terno onde o colocou cuidadosamente sobre a cadeira que antes sua Chefe de Gabinete ocupara, desafrouxou sua gravata de seda, dobrou as mangas de sua camisa e tornou a ocupar a sua enorme cadeira.

Saboreou um gole de sua bebida, antes de retirar um novo cigarro de sua cartela e tragá-lo profundamente depois de aceso. O homem com uma vasta e desorganizada cabeleira ruiva de um tom singular cerrou seus olhos verdes intensos.

Estava cedo para ir para casa, principalmente porque teria que ficar ouvindo Tanya, sua esposa, reclamando de tudo e todos, e quando ele fosse sequer tentar algo sexual com ela, esta recusaria veemente dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça ou então começaria um longo falatório sobre a sua vida social, espantando o desejo sexual de qualquer pessoa viva.

Não. Ele não estava com paciência ou espírito para ouvir a voz aguda e estridente de Tanya hoje. Aquela maldita sessão no Congresso havia acabado com sua paciência e querendo ou não, sua cabeça ainda doía devido aos protestos de seus colegas deputados e senadores.

Ele poderia ir ao _Dernier Plaisir_, onde tomaria algumas generosas doses de uísque na companhia de Emmett, seu amigo de longa data acompanhado de uma conversa leve, e depois Leah o levaria até seu apartamento ao lado da casa de strip-tease e ele poderia fodê-la. Mas havia um enorme problema: Leah era muito vocal, falava a mesma língua dele, sem contar que ela reclamaria muito pelo fato dele não presenteá-la logo com um apartamento. Se ele não estava com espírito de ouvir sua esposa reclamando, porque ele estaria disposto a ouvir uma prostituta que ele paga caro para meter quando bem quer?

Não. Não. Ele teria que avaliar outra opção. E foi com um sorriso no rosto que ele apreciou a outra opção que desenrolava em sua mente.

Ele poderia facilmente ter um sexo espetacular, sem ter que ouvir um suspiro sequer de reclamação. A única coisa que ele ouviria seriam gemidos maravilhados e luxuriantes. Sorriu enviesado tragando mais uma vez o seu cigarro e depois, quando havia liberado a fumaça de seus pulmões, bebeu um longo gole de seu uísque.

Por que outra razão ele sustentava uma amante estrangeira? Para não ouvir reclamações, e se essa reclamasse, ele não compreenderia uma palavra sequer.

Sorriu para consigo mesmo, deliciando-se do resto das duas drogas legalizadas que se dava o luxo de saborear, gozando do tão raro tempo que ficava sozinho, antes de ir enfim aproveitar-se dos prazeres da carne que lhe seriam proporcionados.

.

O trajeto do Capitólio até o quadrante noroeste, onde se concentrava boa parte das universidades da cidade, foi feito com agilidade pelo Senador em seu Volvo XC60 de um tom peculiar de chumbo reluzente, que dependendo da incidência solar poderia parecer até mesmo prata, mas que na penumbra daquela noite pelas ruas do Distrito de Columbia era extremamente escuro. Irreconhecível.

Edward, quando chegou em frente ao _The Washington House_ – edifício onde mantinha a residência para a sua amante Heidi – não parou o automóvel no estacionamento de visitantes, seguiu diretamente para a garagem, para que assim não chamasse a atenção sobre si mesmo.

Como se fosse realmente necessário.

Os moradores daquele complexo de apartamentos pouco ligavam se Edward Cullen fosse um Senador ou um Zé Ninguém, para todos ali era absolutamente comum que um homem pagasse – caro – para uma mulher que lhe desse prazer incondicionalmente morasse com demasiado conforto.

Estacionou o veículo na vaga que era destinada ao apartamento 602 e sem delongas pegou seus objetos pessoais, saindo do carro e caminhando a passadas largas na garagem rumo ao elevador. Edward vinha aquele endereço no quadrante noroeste com bastante frequência para alguém que morava no quadrante nordeste e que concentrava o seu trabalho no circuito do _Capitol Hill_.

Mas o motivo para ele frequentar aquele lado da cidade era o belíssimo exemplar feminino que lhe proporcionava, a mais de quatro anos, um dos melhores sexos que o Senador já havia experimentado, e olha que nessa conta se podem colocar muitos. Muitas centenas.

Contudo uma das principais vantagens dele vir até ali, além do sexo absurdamente satisfatório, era que Heidi – uma jovem extremamente linda, de origem russa – não falava sequer uma dúzia de palavras em inglês e que também esta não chamava a atenção para si, ou para o homem que a sustentava, já que ela entrara e permanecera ilegalmente nos Estados Unidos, por conta do mercado de prostituição desenfreado que enganava jovens especialmente para aquela finalidade.

Edward deu duas batidas suaves na porta de madeira escura, e antes que ele ficasse impaciente pela demora uma estonteante jovem de vinte e poucos anos lhe abriu a porta. Os cabelos cor de mogno, olhos de gata em um tom claríssimo e impactante de azul, rosto fino e pontudo, com maças altas, que tinham um brilho leve de pêssego e queixo triangular. Seu nariz era pequeno e arredondado em sua ponta. Era fácil notar a sua origem.

Heidi Nureyev rapidamente aprendeu os gostos de seu amante. Apesar de não dizer quase nada em inglês, tinha pleno conhecimento que ele era um homem importante e extremamente rico, que mesmo sabendo da sua permanência ilegal no país a mantinha sem pesar. Por conta disso que a jovem todo o dia se preparava para esperá-lo – mesmo sabendo que era possível que ele não viesse -, mas para ela ficar a sua espera era somente um modo de indicar o quanto ela estava agradecida por ele acolhe-la.

E naquela quinta-feira não era diferente.

Com os cabelos meticulosamente penteados, soltos e lisos sobre seus ombros. O rosto com uma maquiagem suave, que ressaltava a sua beleza natural, sapato de salto alto e fino em seus pés, meias de seda 7/8 negras até suas coxas e completando o conjunto um robe de seda também negro, que ia até o início de suas coxas, frouxamente fechado indicando que ela estava completamente nua por baixo. Da maneira que ele gostava.

Senador Edward Cullen sorriu satisfeito com a imagem. Heidi era a amante perfeita. Sempre pronta e a disposição para servi-lo. Sem um convite, já que não era necessário, o político entrou no apartamento, dando um sereno beijo na têmpora da morena que lhe abria a porta. Colocou os objetos que estavam em seu bolso sobre a mesa de dois lugares, despindo em seguida seu blazer e gravata, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa branca que usava.

Lentamente como uma felina, a russa caminhou até onde o único homem para que ela dava e recebia prazer estava. Suas mãos com unhas perfeitas, pintadas com um esmalte claro, foram aos ombros largos e rígidos, onde ela passou a massageá-los. Edward gostava daquelas mãos. Eram suaves e pareciam saber perfeitamente onde apertar. Fechou seus olhos esmeraldinos e aproveitou a sensação, fazendo um gemido abafado escapar por seus lábios. Ele estava começando a ficar relaxado, mas não menos atento, uma vez que virou seu imponente corpo para ficar de frente ao pequeno e delicado da mulher e demandou, usando as poucas palavras que havia se disposto a aprender no idioma dela.

- Eu quero silêncio. – e com essa ordem soltou o frouxo nó do robe de seda, que deslizou sobre o corpo da morena acumulando-se no chão, ao redor de seus pés. Admirou sem pudores o corpo escultural, com uma cintura fina e seios pequenos. Os mamilos róseos escuros já estavam eriçados, prevendo o eminente prazer.

E ele veio. Rápido e agradável, pelas mãos grandes e masculinas de Edward que massageavam seus seios, em seguida deslizando-as sobre seu corpo indo de encontro com seu sexo úmido e pulsante. Foi impossível para a russa não ronronar, estimulando assim o instinto de predador sexual de seu amante que com agilidade desafivelou seu cinto e abriu o botão de sua calça a abaixando junto com sua roupa íntima, para em seguida elevar a mulher apoiando suas costas contra a parede marfim e a penetrando lubricamente com seu membro ereto.

Ele estava como sempre insaciável. Suas mãos pareciam estar em todas as partes do corpo feminino, explorando seus seios, apertando sua cintura, estimulando o seu clitóris. Heidi gemia roucamente, deliciada com o prazer que lhe era proporcionado e que ela proporcionava ao homem. O ar selvagem que o dominava, o deixava arrojado e faminto, era uma espécie de estímulo a russa que se segurava nos ombros fortes, se impulsionando para cima e para baixo no membro grosso que entrava e saia dela.

De alguma maneira, o Senador que fodia sua amante contra a parede da sala teve o bom senso de mudar de lugar, indo para um dos quartos – o quarto em que normalmente era preparado pela a morena para recebê-lo, com lençóis de seda cinza claríssimo. Seu membro continuava mergulhado no calor úmido da mulher, o que o estimulava a continuar seus movimentos incessantes.

Ela, com as mãos ágeis, retirou a camisa que ele usava, revelando o seu peitoral definido onde arranhou suavemente com suas unhas bem feitas, arrancando um urro de Edward, que intensificou suas investidas enquanto massageava freneticamente o ponto pulsante da russa a levando ao seu primeiro orgasmo. Ele ainda estava longe de sua liberação, por isso continuou seu ato no mesmo ritmo incessante de antes, levando a morena a mais um orgasmo minutos depois do primeiro.

Percebendo por fim que não conseguiria a libertação apenas com o ato sexual em si, Edward retirou seu membro coberto pela grossa camada de gozo de sua amante da feminilidade quente, úmida, aprazível dela, deitando-se sobre a cama com sua ereção ainda rígida. A morena notou que seu dono ainda não havia conseguido alcançar seu ápice e por conta disso, ela tinha que estimulá-lo de outra maneira. Com a sua boca.

Ela arrastou seus dentes por todo o corpo dele e foi descendo, os seus músculos tonificados começaram a tremer, indefesos. Seus olhos rolaram para trás quando as mãos quentes dela acariciaram a sua extensão, mas fora só quando ela o tomou na boca, trabalhando com força e rapidez que sua visão embaçou. Edward lutava com todos os seus instintos de macho dominante para não explodir. Contudo a sua luta foi em vão, ele liberou em uma rajada todo o seu gozo na boca pequena e feminina que a ainda estava em torno de seu pau.

Quando já não existia vestígio algum do prazer no membro de seu amante, Heidi o soltou de sua boca, recebendo um sorriso agradecido do homem. Ela deu o seu a ele, antes de se levantar da cama para trazer a Edward um cigarro e um copo de seu uísque puro malte preferido. Retornou ao quarto somente para entregar ao Senador suas drogas legalizadas que tanto ele gostava de apreciar, para então se refugiar no outro quarto do apartamento para se limpar e descansar. Era de praxe que depois do sexo o ruivo de cabelos desgrenhados gostasse de ficar sozinho aproveitando a tranquilidade que só o sexo poderia dar a ele.

Edward poderia ter dormido ou ficado semi-inconsciente, não importava. Pela diminuição do som, o homem supôs que deveria ser de madrugada. Hora de voltar para a casa. Saiu da cama revestida de lençóis de seda e se espreguiçou, sentindo seus músculos e ossos relaxados e revigorados por conta do sexo a horas atrás estalarem gostosamente. Sorriu satisfeito, antes de ir ao banheiro do quarto e tomar uma ducha rápida, para tirar o cheiro de sexo que estava impregnado em sua pele.

Tornou a vestir a mesma roupa que estava antes, e aproveitou para fumar mais um cigarro antes de deixar o apartamento. Heidi havia feito um excelente trabalho, ele tinha que concordar. Ficara quieta, a não ser pelos gemidos de sexo que ele tanto adorava ouvir, mas principalmente fizera com que ele relaxasse. Ela precisava ser recompensada. E por conta disso retirou de sua carteira uma dezena de notas de cem dólares as deixando sobre a mesa, antes de enfim vestir o seu blazer, recolher a suas coisas e deixar o apartamento.

As ruas de Washington as quatro da madrugada estavam vazias, a não ser por um ou outro carro andando em alta velocidade pelas ruas. O trajeto que durante o dia ele não faria em menos de quarenta minutos, foi feito em apenas dez por conta das ruas desertas.

Na residência que dividia com Tanya e, que juntos haviam criado seus dois filhos, ficava em um condomínio fechado – um dos pioneiros de Washington – no _North Brentwood_, um bairro conhecido por suas casas de alto padrão, e por ser o lar da maioria dos políticos. Sua casa em questão fora construída pelo seu avô, o falecido Senador Cullen, que presenteou o neto alguns meses antes de sua morte prematura causada por um câncer na próstata, como demonstração do orgulho que sentia por ele continuar o seu legado.

A mansão era suntuosa. Trazia o ar senhorial, renascentista francês. Com colunas trabalhadas, e pedras lapidadas manualmente em sua fachada. Um verdadeiro palacete, ou como fora apelidada pela filha do Senador: _Chateau des Reves_, Castelo dos Sonhos.

Edward não podia negar que a casa era extremamente vistosa, mas vivendo dez anos nela, se adaptou rapidamente ao conforto que ela dispunha às margens do Rio Anacostia.

Parou o seu automóvel na garagem, onde também eram guardados o _Aston Martin Vanquish _–um luxo que ele havia se dado há um ano, mas que raramente usava -, a BMW de sua esposa Tanya e o Audi de sua filha Jane. Decidiu por fumar mais um cigarro antes de dormir algumas horas, admirando a vista que tinha para os parques estaduais, na outra margem do rio. Assim que terminou a sua porção de tabaco, Edward enfim entrou em sua casa que se encontrava escura, a não ser por algumas luzes precárias dos abajures.

Ele evitou fazer barulho, não que fosse uma preocupação, enquanto ia para o _foyer_ onde ficavam as escadas que o levaria para o segundo andar. Entretanto, ao notar as luzes da biblioteca acesas, seguiu o caminho oposto as escadas para averiguar o motivo de seu ocasional escritório estar aceso.

Por mais que quisesse admitir que fosse uma surpresa, não foi nenhum pouco para o Senador encontrar a sua esposa Tanya profundamente adormecida sobre uma das poltronas de tom areia que adornavam a sala. Edward admirou a mulher com quem casara há mais de vinte anos.

Tanya era linda, ele não podia negar. Seus longos cabelos louros acobreados eram sedosos e brilhavam como ouro avermelhado em qualquer luz. Sua pele era reluzente e sedosa, como uma pétala de rosa. Os olhos eram azuis acinzentados enormes e impactantes. Tanya, que é filha de um magnata da beleza em potes da Califórnia, tinha um corpo escultural, que mesmo com trinta e nove anos, mantinha as formas de quando aos dezoito anos foi eleita miss de seu Estado. Era um corpo tão perfeito, tão bem esculpido por cirurgiões plásticos que nem mesmo aparentava que um dia tinha gerado um casal de gêmeos em seu ventre.

O político silenciosamente aproximou-se de sua esposa, onde suavemente retirou uma mecha dos seus cabelos que lhe caiam aos olhos. Tanya mexeu-se inquieta diante do toque inesperado, abrindo preguiçosamente seus olhos espetaculares, demorando em focalizar o rosto do marido.

- Edward? – perguntou acima de um sussurro com a voz rouca por conta do sono. – Que horas são?

- Tanya, o que você faz aqui? – inquiriu Edward entediado. – É tarde.

- Estava te esperando. – ronronou Tanya que esticou seu braço e acariciou o rosto do marido com as mãos suaves, com unhas pintadas de branco semitransparentes.

- Você sabe o que o cargo que ocupo exige de mim, Tanya. Já te disse para você parar de ficar me esperando para o jantar, ou para conversarmos, tenho reuniões nos horários mais loucos e inimagináveis do mundo. – mentiu sem remorso algum o Senador pegando sua esposa no colo para levá-la para o quarto do casal.

- Deveríamos passar mais tempo juntos. – murmurou à loira, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do cônjuge absorvendo o perfume masculino natural que se misturava com o de sabonete. – Você bem que poderia tirar um fim de semana de folga para que pudéssemos ir viajar, só nos dois. – implorou a mulher, algo que ela sempre fazia quando começava a sentir que a distância entre os dois cresciam e pareciam que eram simples estranhos co-habitando a mesma casa.

- Na próxima semana, querida. Não digo nessa porque as crianças estão vindo para cá. Mas na próxima fugiremos para a região dos Grandes Lagos. Vou pedir a Alice emprestada a Casa de Campo. – murmurou contra os cabelos loiros avermelhados.

- Ok. – assentiu sonolenta a mulher, para em seguida a se render mais uma vez ao mundo dos sonhos nos braços do marido.

Como pesava como uma pena, o ruivo não sofreu para carregá-la até o andar superior da casa, e quando chegou ao quarto principal, Edward depositou uma Tanya profundamente adormecida sobre na enorme cama de casal que partilhavam na suíte master. Felizmente a ex-miss Califórnia já estava vestida com a sua camisola de seda champanhe, não precisando assim ser desperta novamente para trocar de roupa.

O ruivo admirou sua esposa. Ele tinha um grande carinho por ela. Ela lhe dera as duas maiores felicidades que ele poderia sequer imaginar: os filhos. E era ai que começava e terminava a sua gratidão por Tanya. Boa mãe ela não havia sido, ele nem precisava gastar muito tempo considerando isto porque se fosse para somar o tempo que a mulher havia ficado com os filhos quando estes eram recém-nascidos ou até mesmo crianças seriam muito pouco.

Nem mesmo fotografias espontâneas com eles e a mãe existiam naquela casa, já que Tanya, depois do nascimento de Alec e Jane, se refugiou em um resorts/SPA que seu pai é sócio no sul da Califórnia onde ficou por quase um ano tratando de seu corpo que havia se desfigurado – como ela dizia – na gravidez; e quando retornou para casa queria mesmo era se apresentar perfeita e deslumbrante em jantares da alta sociedade por estar casada com um, naquela época, Coronel da Força Aérea, que era neto de um Senador e filho do Vice-Presidente, que era uma grande esperança na continuidade do legado político da família.

Era de se questionar, e até mesmo Edward se questionava, do porque ele não havia se divorciado de Tanya ainda, já que tinha motivos mais do que suficientes para isto. Entretanto, o ruivo aprendera cedo quais eram os ofícios da profissão que escolhera, do cargo que ocupara, e se quisesse ainda continuar conquistando a massa de eleitores e um dia se tornar Presidente tinha que se mostrar um marido perfeito, um pai perfeito. Aparentar para toda a sociedade que tinha uma família perfeita.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Só mesmo um _milagre_ o separaria de Tanya; e Edward sabia muito bem que milagres não existiam ou aconteciam. Que destino não era algo previsível, cada homem fazia o seu. E ele fez o seu há muito tempo.

O político foi até enorme closet que ficava ao lado do quarto principal e se despiu; como já havia tomado banho no apartamento de Heidi retornou a enorme cama onde sua esposa dormia profundamente e deitou ao seu lado, vestindo somente a sua cueca boxer branca, e em poucos segundos a inconsciência já havia o tomado.

.

Duas horas de sono foi que Edward teve na cama_ king size_ forrada com lençóis de algodão egípcio ao lado de sua esposa. Não era muito, obviamente, mas o Senador já havia descansado pelo menos umas quatro horas no apartamento da amante russa.

Quando levantou para ir para a academia que tinha em sua própria casa Edward observou a sua mulher profundamente adormecida. Suspirou cansado. Ela dormiria pelo menos até o meio dia; nunca foi uma pessoa matutina, nem mesmo quando era necessário.

Voltou ao quarto de se vestir e colocou uma roupa confortável para a prática de atividades físicas para exercitar e tonificar seus músculos. No caminho encontrou o suplemento preparado por uma das muitas empregadas da casa, que bebeu em um gole só, para ter disposição para enfrentar a bateria de exercícios que o _personal trainer_ lhe submeteria.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois de malhação pesada, Edward se encontrava com os fartos cabelos bronzes molhados, e a camiseta cinza que usava ensopada de suor. Contudo, era aquele estímulo de endorfina nas primeiras horas da manhã que o ajudava aguentar a rotina exaustiva de Senador. Bebeu mais um suplemento, desta vez, preparado por seu orientador de exercícios, fumou o seu primeiro cigarro do dia, antes de retornar aos seus aposentos para se arrumar para mais um dia extremamente longo em seu Gabinete.

Optando por um terno cinza claro de um estilista alemão, camisa branca, gravata e sapatos negros, em questão de alguns minutos, Edward estava devidamente pronto. Como já havia feito sua higiene pessoal antes do banho saiu de seu dormitório sem sequer lançar um olhar ao corpo adormecido de sua esposa, já teria que passar a porra do final de semana inteiro em sua companhia, e sabia muito bem que não demoraria a ela começar a perturbá-lo com assuntos fúteis, como sempre fazia.

Deus permita que Alec, seu filho, queira longas reuniões com o pai sobre a sua campanha a prefeito do Distrito de Columbia. Edward parou tempo suficiente na sala de jantar para tomar uma xícara de café antes de seguir rumo à garagem e de lá ir para o complexo de prédios que compunham o Senado Americano.

As ruas de Washington, ao contrário de como estavam de madrugada, se encontravam apinhadas de gente. Carros, ônibus e motociclistas brigavam por um espaço nas largas avenidas da Capital Federal, atrás de uma maneira de chegarem com mais rapidez em seu destino, contudo e felizmente, pegando alguns atalhos, Edward chegou ao _Russell Senate Office Building_ um pouco depois das nove da manhã.

Conhecedor daquele edifício há muitos anos, o Senador Cullen não se admirava com a beleza enervante da arquitetura ou da decoração suntuosa, seguindo com agilidade para o complexo de salas que faziam parte de seu gabinete no terceiro andar.

Não era surpresa encontrar aquele lugar cheio de gente. Estagiários e funcionários andavam de lá para cá lendo e redigindo relatórios, falando ao telefone, interpretando notícias, criando projetos de lei para o Senador levar a votação em alguma sessão parlamentar. Aquela loucura diária era revigorante para Edward. Ele gostava daquilo.

Entretanto, mesmo sendo uma pessoa arrogante e prepotente, Edward Cullen não dispensou um olhar, ou um bom dia a qualquer pessoa que encontrou enquanto caminhava a passadas largas, esbanjando poder e elegância no caminho até seu Gabinete. Ele não precisava esbanjar simpatia a meros subordinados, ele sempre fora um excelente empregador, não tinha o que discutir.

Mal Edward se sentou em sua enorme cadeira, Victoria, sua chefe de gabinete, invadiu a sua sala batendo seus saltos finos contra o piso. Edward a encarou sem emoção. O vestido vermelho somado com a cor de fogo dos cabelos a faziam parecer que estava perigosamente em chamas.

- Bom dia, Senador. – saudou a ruiva sem cerimônia. Edward abaixou seu rosto e voltou a ler as reportagens do _Washington Post _do dia, algo que iniciara no caminho de sua casa até ali. Observando que não receberia a saudação de volta ou a devida atenção proferiu para o que veio. – Podemos iniciar a seleção dos assessores? Acredito que quando mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminará essas baterias de entrevistas. – ponderou energicamente.

Edward suspirou pesadamente abrindo o único botão fechado de seu blazer, e acomodando-se mais despreocupadamente em sua cadeira.

- E tenho escolha? – replicou sarcasticamente. – Traga logo os candidatos. – ordenou arrogante, voltando o seu olhar para a tela do _Blackberry_ em que lia as principais notícias da manhã.

Victoria contraiu seus lábios para não dizer poucas e boas ao Senador, mas se conteve e foi até a recepção chamar os candidatos a vaga de assessor de imprensa.

Foi terrivelmente irritante para os ouvidos do político o som de vários passos contra o piso de seu Gabinete, ou a voz dos candidatos a possível assessor de imprensa despejando palavras graciosas a Victoria e até mesmo ele que se mostrava totalmente desinteressado em sequer levantar os olhos para ver quem havia invadido o seu espaço. Sua fortaleza.

Pelo silêncio fúnebre que recaiu sobre a sala, depois que todos os cinco candidatos e Victoria entraram e se acomodaram nas cadeiras ali dispostas, Edward sabia que estavam esperando que ele iniciasse as apresentações, porém, sua prepotência e arrogância exorbitante deixou que todos o esperassem, fazendo com que os nervos destes aumentassem enquanto ele lia uma reportagem sobre o assassinato de um turista brasileiro na _Times Square_ pelo _The New York Times_. Não era um assunto importante para ele, contudo Edward gostava de mostrar que ali quem mandava era ele, e tudo seria feito no seu tempo.

Por fim, longos minutos depois, Edward fechou a página do _The New York Times_ em seu celular, guardando o aparelho no bolso interno de seu blazer para enfim encarar o rosto de todas as pessoas que ali estavam. Não se admirou em encontrar ex-assessores de seus adversários ou parceiros políticos, naquele mundo ou era a continuidade de legados ou os mesmos figurões tentando conquistar o seu espaço perto daqueles que tinha mais poder, contudo, o que mais perturbou o Senador Cullen era a desconhecida jovem portadora de uma beleza enervante que ali estava.

Ele nunca a tinha visto no ambiente político, porque se tivesse visto antes aquele espécime feminino nunca teria esquecido já que era belíssima.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos caiam em uma cascata ondulada por seus ombros femininos, eles tinham um brilho avermelhado como de um vinho tinto francês de uma safra raríssima que eram armazenados por longos anos para aprimorar o seu sabor e coloração. Os olhos eram grandes e brilhosos, de uma cor comum de castanho, mas algo neles fazia com que a boca de Edward se enchesse d'água, talvez fosse o tom de chocolate derretido que possuíam. Eles se encontravam discretamente maquiados os deixando ainda mais intensos e misteriosos.

O rosto em formato de coração era emoldurado pelos cabelos, contrastando com a pele branca como a neve que reluzia diante da luz solar que entrava pela janela. As maçãs do rosto da mulher continham um tom róseo natural e transmitiam um ar de inocência, como se ela tivesse com vergonha de algo. Extremamente encantador. Os lábios eram voluptuosos e perfeitamente desenhados – talvez o superior fosse um pouco maior que o inferior, mas era tão mínima a diferença que Edward não podia ter certeza -, eles estavam pintados de um tom de vermelho natural, extremamente discretos.

O pescoço alvo era parcialmente coberto pela gola de laço da blusa preta semitransparente que a belíssima morena usava, porém como esta lhe era justa ao corpo Edward conseguia visualizar com clareza o contorno de seus seios relativamente fartos e arredondados cobertos por um sutiã preto, como corretamente supôs.

Sua boca aguçou ainda mais de desejo, enquanto seus olhos continuavam a admirar o corpo da mulher.

A cintura era fina e estava marcada por um cinto de couro nego. O tecido da saia era colado ao seu corpo e abraçava todas as suas curvas, pelo menos as das coxas, que eram grossas e bem torneadas como o Senador constatou, mesmo sem vê-las desnudas. Assim que terminava o tecido cinza da saia, na altura de seus joelhos, as pernas da encantadora mulher estavam cobertas por meias de seda negras. Edward se viu perguntando se elas terminavam na altura de suas coxas, como ele adorava. E em seus pés saltos _stilettos _também negros.

Edward fechou seus olhos e suspirou discretamente. Ela usava seus dois pequenos fetiches, e isso o deixou imensamente inquieto. Movimentou-se em sua cadeira ajeitando o seu membro que começava a ficar rígido sob sua calça tão bem cortada somente com a visão daquela candidata a assessora.

Depois de terminar a avaliação por partes, o Coronel da Força Aérea admirou o conjunto. Era simplesmente encantadora. A visão do paraíso.

Sem retirar os olhos da envolvente herdeira de Eva, Edward levantou-se de sua cadeira fechando um dos três botões de seu blazer e andou pela sala, indo até a única poltrona vazia, ao lado de Victoria e de frente para a mulher que agora lhe sorria timidamente.

_Inocência_, pensou Edward, _ela era inocente ou se fazia de inocente. _Ele estava louco para descobrir qual assertiva estava correta.

Tentando disfarçar o encantamento por aquela mulher, enquanto sentava Edward conversou algo com Victoria, mas sua visão periférica estava atenta aos movimentos da morena, que revolveu escolher justo aquele momento para descruzar as suas pernas.

O Senador Edward Cullen teve que engolir em seco. _Inocência_, tornou a pensar debochando de si mesmo, aquela mulher não tinha absolutamente nada de inocente. Era um demônio disfarçado de mulher, que escolheu vir para aquela entrevista não usando nada por debaixo de sua saia.

Ah, sim. Edward tivera a visão perfeita de seu sexo nu, gritando para ele.

O político disfarçou um sorriso, enquanto encarava o rosto da sensual morena que passava sua língua pelos seus lábios voluptuosos atraindo a atenção do ruivo para eles, imaginando como seria tê-los envolta de seu membro fazendo movimentos de sucção, o chupando com fervor de joelhos. Completamente submissa a ele.

Tornou a se movimentar inquieto ajeitando o seu membro em suas calças, fazendo uma promessa a si mesmo que não iria pensar com a cabeça de baixo, por mais que ela estivesse criando vida e ansiando, como um viciado em heroína anseia pela droga, para encontrar com aquele calor úmido que se encontrava entre aquelas pernas.

A bateria de entrevistas começou com cada um dos candidatos dizendo sobre as perspectivas de trabalho, o que esperavam deste, entre outras perguntas de praxe. Victoria fazia anotações fervorosas em seu bloco de notas, enquanto Edward fingia prestar a atenção, mas ainda com a sua memória no sexo desnudo daquela sensual candidata a sua frente.

Quando foi a vez da última candidata falar, a morena, o Senador enfim resolveu prestar a atenção. Ele _necessitava_ saber quem era aquela mulher e talvez tentar decifrar porque ela mexia com seu instinto.

- Senhorita Swan, por favor, se apresente. – instruiu uma entediada Victoria.

- Bom dia a todos. – sorriu candidamente. – Primeiramente é um _prazer _imenso estar nesta seleção, concorrendo com pessoas com muito mais experiência do que eu, como também estar presente com um político do calibre do Senador Cullen. Eu me sinto lisonjeada somente por estar nesta sala. – expressou humildemente, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – Contudo – a sua expressão imediatamente mudou, ainda mantinha aquela postura terna, mas um brilho de ambição e arrogância tomou o seu olhar. -, acredito que sou mais capaz do que aparento ou que diz o meu currículo para esse cargo. Eu trago uma visão diferente, perdão aos meus colegas – ela lançou um sorriso fingido aos seus oponentes. -, mais clara, objetiva e menos maculada dos bastidores políticos. E acredito diante de uma figura tão importante no Senado, o Senhor – seus olhos castanhos perfuraram com intensidade os verdes dele. – precise de uma assessora de imprensa que entenda e saiba instruí-lo a dar as respostas corretas aos jornalistas, sem desagradar seus eleitores, fazendo com que eles continuem votando no Senhor nas eleições.

Edward admirou com curiosidade a mulher. Ela era linda, sensual, sedutora, isso ele já não podia mais negar; bastou olhar para ela, que ele já identificara tudo aquilo, porém em nenhum momento ele sequer imaginou que aquela morena iria dizer as palavras exatas que ele queria ouvir. Era como se ela soubesse dos seus planos mais secretos. Que partilhava uma cumplicidade com ele.

- Desculpe-me, mas a senhorita não disse o seu nome. – interrompeu Edward ligeiramente curioso.

- Perdoe-me Senador, me chamo Isabella Swan. – sorriu amplamente e sensualmente em direção a Edward. – Me formei em Jornalismo pela _Northen Arizona University_ em Flagstaff, cursei MBA em Direito Público na Universidade de Washington em Seattle e atualmente estou em fase de finalização do meu PhD em Ciências Políticas pela _The George Washington University_. – recitou orgulhosa.

Edward sorriu torto, acenando com a cabeça para que Isabella continuasse sua apresentação. Ela lhe retornou o sorriso, fazendo com que suas bochechas se tingissem de vermelho. _Novamente a falsa inocência_, pensou o político se questionando se ela fazia aquilo involuntariamente ou de caso pensando.

- Apesar de ser mais nova que os meus oponentes – sorriu mais uma vez com fragilidade e meiguice. -, tenho apenas trinta e três anos – suas bochechas intensificaram o tom rubro, enquanto naturalmente a morena disfarçava mexendo em seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados. – e aparentemente nenhuma experiência como assessora de imprensa, trabalhei em jornais independentes como redatora-chefe, sempre puxando as minhas reportagens de campo para o lado sócio-político, esta interação da sociedade com a imprensa, com os políticos e com a própria política, sempre procurei analisar os dois lados, somar as propostas dos governantes com o que os cidadãos querem, mostrando pontos de vista pessoais e sociais. Em nenhum momento, devo acrescentar, tive algum tipo de problema com as autoridades políticas nas cidades em que atuei como jornalista.

- Sim, nós observamos isto nas suas três cartas de recomendação. – explanou Victoria centrada, ainda anotando fervorosamente em seu bloco de notas. – Os seus últimos empregos, ou melhor, estágios, Senhorita Swan, foram em grandes jornais do país, o _Seattle Post_ e o _Washington Post_, em ambos, segundo o seu currículo, a senhora se concentrou na área de assuntos políticos, podendo acompanhar pessoalmente como funciona o dia a dia de Congressistas, uma campanha política, um candidato concorrente que usa meios ilícitos para conseguir vantagens entre outros aspectos, quais são as funções exercidas, as obrigações pertinentes, e o que é uma eleição em si e como o candidato eleito deve agir depois desta. A senhorita acha que somente com essa visão primária é capaz de auxiliar um Senador dos Estados Unidos nas suas funções diárias, de enfrentar a mídia, preparar discursos para os eleitores e colegas políticos, e até mesmo o auxiliar durante entrevistas?

- Com toda a certeza. – concordou Isabella com um olhar atento e um sorriso desafiador. – Sei que sou capaz de auxiliar e fornecer todos os meios necessários e esperados de uma assessora de imprensa para o Senador Cullen.

- Certo. – concordou Victoria, anotando algo em seu bloco. – Iremos fazer uma pausa para o almoço e retomaremos as entrevistas, desta vez, pessoais, entre vocês candidatos e o Senador, depois das duas da tarde. – informou a ruiva. – Seguiremos a mesma ordem que usamos aqui. Iniciando pelo senhor Jensen, seguido pela senhora Meyer, passando pelos senhores Robinson e Brown, encerrando na senhorita Swan. Ok? – questionou retoricamente Victoria se colocando de pé, alisando o tecido de seu vestido vermelho.

A ruiva foi a primeira a abrir caminho entre as pessoas da sala, abrindo a porta do Gabinete para que os candidatos saíssem. Isabella que propositalmente ficou para trás para guardar algo em sua bolsa, era admirada sem pudores pelo Senador Cullen que ainda fantasiava com o sexo nu da candidata a vaga de assessora.

Evitando postergar mais sua saída, Isabella calculou com exatidão o momento que todos estariam distraídos com a saída para o almoço, menos Edward que ainda estava sentado na poltrona a sua frente, para descruzar suas pernas, escorregando propositalmente um pouco para frente no acento de couro negro, fazendo com que sua saia subisse o suficiente para que os olhos do homem defronte a ela captassem o elástico grosso e negro que conectava a cinta liga de renda também preta em torno de sua cintura ao meio de suas coxas onde as meias de seda negras que ela usava terminavam, e aproveitando a oportunidade pudessem revelar ao Senador, mais uma vez, a visão do sexo desnudo de roupa íntima e de pêlos pubianos da linda e sedutora jornalista.

Desta vez Edward não foi nenhum pouco discreto em ajeitar o seu membro já duro em suas calças, o massageando descaradamente para que Isabella pudesse ver o quanto estava afetando-o, ou pelo menos com os instintos sexuais dele. As bochechas femininas ficaram novamente rubras, fazendo com que o ruivo se deliciasse da visão sorrindo torto diante da atitude de falsa inocência daquela mulher, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso timidamente, saindo enfim a passos lentos do Gabinete enquanto rebolava o seu traseiro arredondado e arrebitado para o espectador atento, que a admirava entorpecido.

O Presidente do Senado jogou a sua cabeça para trás no encosto da poltrona fechando os seus olhos que ainda guardavam perfeitamente memorizadas as dobras de veludo que aquele sexo que ele tanto almejava naquela ocasião possuía. Sobressaltou-se quando bateram na porta de seu Gabinete.

- Senador, desculpe a intromissão, mas seu cunhado o Senador Whitlock está a sua espera. – informou um dos muitos estagiários que trabalhavam no escritório do Senador de Illinois.

- Diga a Jasper que já estou indo. – informou Edward concisamente, verificando que o seu membro ainda estava semiereto. – Por favor, hum... _Cortez_ – forçou o Senador a se recordar o nome do estagiário. – encoste a porta.

O jovem de cabelos louros encardidos que temia aquele homem, como uma zebra teme um leão na selva africana, sequer encarou os olhos do empregador, por isso não tinha noção do motivo do pedido, mas o atendeu prontamente.

Edward, por sua vez, assim que se encontrou sozinho na imensidão luxuosa de seu Gabinete bufou irritado. Ele não suportava se encontrar naquele estado: duro, sem previsão para liberação e com uma reunião a sua espera, tendo que recorrer a sua mão como um adolescente hormonal, o que a muito ele não era. Suspirou pesadamente se pondo em pé e indo em direção ao banheiro que ficava em sua sala.

Felizmente foi mais fácil e mais rápido do que ele imaginava conseguir aliviar a sua tensão. Bastou que ele recordasse mais uma vez aquela boceta deliciosamente lisa que teve o prazer de admirar, ou então, imaginar aqueles lábios avermelhados e voluptuosos em torno de seu pau, com ele batendo fundo em sua garganta embrenhando seus dedos grossos e grandes entre aquelas cabelos castanhos forçando para foder aquela boca pequenina e deliciosa, enquanto as mãos femininas com unhas pintadas de um esmalte escuro, preto provavelmente, massageavam com fulgor suas bolas.

Excepcionalmente prazeroso foi imaginar aquilo e conseguir alguma espécie de alívio, porém algo ainda deixava Edward inquieto, ele precisava ser acolhido pelo calor do sexo feminino para conseguir tranquilizar seus instintos e amenizar a sua fome, contudo, isto teria que esperar para mais tarde. Agora ele teria uma reunião um pouco séria com seu cunhado e aliado político o Senador do Texas, Jasper Whitlock.

Não aparentando abatimento, ou qualquer ruga em seu terno que indicasse o que a pouco o Senador Cullen tivesse feito, este saiu de sua sala caminhando orgulhoso e arrogantemente por entre alguns funcionários e estagiários retardatários que ainda não haviam saído para o almoço, não dispensando um olhar a qualquer um deles, encontrando com Jasper andando impaciente no corredor onde ficava o complexo de salas que pertenciam ao Senador Cullen.

Edward conhecera Jasper há muitos anos, mais exatamente durante o alistamento e envio de tropas para a Guerra do Golfo. O loiro de corpo atlético e gentis olhos azuis, atual Senador do Texas, fora condecorado com a mesma patente que o Senador Cullen naquela ocasião, em maio de 1990. Ambos lutaram lado a lado. Edward como Coronel da Força Aérea e Jasper como Coronel do Exército, para combater a invasão do Kuwait por tropas Iraquianas lideradas por Saddam Hussein.

Infelizmente naquele conflito o jovem Jasper Whitlock com seus vinte e três anos de idade fora gravemente ferido em um embate corpo a corpo, e trazido de volta aos Estados Unidos, onde depois de uma recuperação lenta e dolorida tornou-se um dos muitos pupilos do Senador Anthony Cullen para ingressar na política. Novamente os dois companheiros de batalha voltaram a se encontrar, mas uma ligação que acreditavam que ficaria somente no âmbito político mudou drasticamente quando Jasper conheceu Alice Cullen, a irmã mais nova de Edward.

Foi arrebatadora e intensa a paixão que o rapaz humilde do Texas e a moça refinada de Chicago partilharam, mas esta paixão só se tornou algo real anos depois, quando Alice concluiu sua graduação em Psicologia em Dartmouth. Foram poucos meses de namoro, antes de acontecer o casamento. Uma cerimônia simples, intimista, mas cheia de amor e cumplicidade.

Jasper amava Alice e faria qualquer coisa para ela, e isso era uma das coisas que Edward mais admirava no amigo. Que mesmo sendo um excepcional político, um visionário dentro de seu partido e do Congresso, se Alice lhe pedisse para abandonar tudo e começar outra profissão, ele faria, somente para agradá-la, ao contrário de Edward que nunca se destituiria do poder que tinha por causa de uma mulher, principalmente por causa de Tanya, a esposa que tinha.

- Jasper. – cumprimentou saudosamente Edward apertando a mão do cunhado.

- Olá, Edward. – retribuiu o gesto o nobre cavaleiro do sul. – Vejo que você finalmente está fazendo a seleção para um novo assessor de imprensa.

- Era necessário, meu amigo. – concordou Edward com um sorriso simpático. – Vamos? – ofereceu, convidando o loiro para deixarem aquele corredor de paredes brancas e carpete azul com detalhes mínimos vermelhos, simbolizando o patriotismo tão fervoroso daquela nação.

Os Senadores do Texas e de Illinois optaram por almoçar e também conversarem no restaurante que ficava no andar superior do Capitólio que era pouco utilizado pelos Deputados e Senadores que preferiam ir a restaurantes mais elegantes e públicos do que aquele. Sabendo das escolhas do cunhado, Jasper reservou uma mesa para os dois na ala dos fumantes, o que se mostrou uma ótima escolha, pois bastou que os dois estivessem sentados para Edward retirar um cigarro e começar a saboreá-lo.

- Como está Alice? – inquiriu Edward entre uma tragada e outra. Jasper sorriu amplamente só de pensar na esposa.

- Está engajada em um novo projeto de psicologia infantil. – respondeu orgulhoso. – Você conhece a sua irmã, Edward, sempre procurando ajudar os outros. – o ruivo sorriu ao recordar-se da alma benevolente e pura de sua irmã Alice.

- E como andam os tratamentos? – questionou Edward sem rodeios, sabendo que aquele era um assunto delicado para sua família, sua irmã, mas principalmente para o amigo.

- Já perdi as esperanças, Edward. – confessou com ar cansado Jasper, brincando despreocupadamente com os talheres de prata que estavam sobre a mesa. – Já disse a Alice, assim como os médicos já informaram também que a minha esterilidade é irreversível, mas ela é incansável em procurar respostas – suspirou pesadamente. -, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo nunca teria hesitado em atirar naquele iraquiano que fez isso comigo. _Nunca_. – confessou o Senador texano, que apesar de não ter sofrido nenhum dano físico visível durante a Guerra do Golfo, fora atingido em seu baixo ventre quando oferecia asilo para um soldado da tropa do ex-ditador iraquiano.

- Essa nunca foi a sua natureza Coronel Whitlock – replicou compreensivo Edward. -, se você tivesse matado aquele homem sem antes lhe oferecer a chance de se arrepender de seus erros, e ajudar as Forças de Coalizão, você não seria este homem honesto, perseverante e forte que eu conheço, e que convenhamos, não existe um melhor para a minha irmã. – contemplou Edward com um sorriso enviesado, dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro.

Jasper sorriu torto com as palavras do amigo.

- Alice é uma das poucas coisas boas que aconteceram em toda essa desgraça.

Os dois homens, amigos de longa data, fizeram os pedidos de seus pratos deixando de lado os assuntos pessoais e familiares, para tratar, enfim, da finalidade daquele almoço. Edward após terminar o primeiro cigarro, buscou outro em sua cartela, saboreando junto com uma dose de uísque para lhe abrir o apetite e fazer com que ele relaxasse um pouco.

- Edward – iniciou Jasper profissionalmente quando os pratos foram trazidos a mesa. -, nosso partido está passando por problemas.

- Eu sei. Perder o controle da Câmara foi um golpe baixo para o Presidente, mas felizmente ainda somos maioria no Senado. – respondeu prontamente regando o seu macarrão piamontese com azeite de oliva.

- Sim Edward, mas se nós democratas não trabalharmos juntos com os republicanos e mudar nossa postura diante do povo essa diferença vai durar pouco tempo. A população que apoiou o Presidente na eleição está ficando insatisfeito com a crise que estamos passando, e corre o bochicho que eles preferiam um país em guerra, mas com a economia em ordem, do que um país retirando aos poucos as tropas do Afeganistão e do Iraque, mas caindo no limbo da crise econômica. Nossa moeda vem caindo dia a pós dia nas bolsas de todo o mundo.

O Senador Cullen suspirou pesado. Ele sabia que aquela crise econômica era passageira, mas com a velocidade das informações na era digital, com toda a população sabendo o que acontecia no mundo a partir de um clique, fazia com que a histeria se instalasse. O medo de ficarem desempregados e sofrerem necessidades econômicas se espalhavam como rastilho de pólvora.

- Nunca ninguém está satisfeito. Quando os republicanos mandavam no país todos criticavam abertamente as decisões do Presidente afirmando que um democrata saberia lidar melhor com a pressão. Quando um democrata assume, as críticas voltam a atacar dizendo que o que falta é um punho forte em nós. O que eles querem? Um ditador controlador? Um Presidente semi-analfabeto? Monarquia? Não tem o que fazer para agradá-los. – esbravejou o ruivo batendo o seu pulso na mesa fazendo com que os talheres tintilassem uns contra os outros e com a porcelana dos pratos.

- Não adianta se revoltar, Edward. É o povo que nos elege, eles querem segurança, perspectiva de vida, dinheiro, emprego, casa para morar sem ter que pagar hipotecas altíssimas ou taxas de juros em empréstimos bancários, ou ainda tributos de urgência impostos pelo governo para aumentar o PIB. Mas a economia do jeito que está... – Jasper suspirou pesado, enquanto cortava o suculento bife em seu prato. – Precisamos injetar um pouco de ânimo aos eleitores.

Edward que levava um pouco de massa enrolada em seu garfo até a sua boca parou no meio do gesto.

- Como assim 'injetar um pouco de ânimo aos eleitores'? – inquiriu ligeiramente curioso e inquieto.

- Se você se preocupasse menos com os prazeres carnais e fosse a reuniões de família teria ouvido a solução que seu pai e o Presidente querem de nós, Senadores. – repreendeu Jasper.

- Quando foi esse jantar? Por que não fiquei sabendo que o Presidente iria também? Por que não me avisaram? – questionou sem pausa Edward.

- Edward, se acalme. – exigiu o Senador Whitlock. – Foi um pouco de surpresa a chegada do Presidente. Seu pai esteve com ele a tarde toda em uma reunião sobre o partido, e sua mãe o convidou para se juntar a nós no jantar. Na ocasião você tinha ido a Chicago resolver um problema com os investidores da sua campanha. – ponderou calmamente.

- Isso foi há duas semanas Jasper, porque está me informando disto somente agora? Por que não me mandou um memorando, exigiu uma reunião? E porque meu pai não entrou em contato comigo? Carlisle parece estar perdendo a mão. – protestou irritadiço por ser o último informado sobre aquela reunião.

- Foi um pedido do Presidente. – expôs Jasper saboreando sua carne. – Não se esqueça, Edward, que você é um representante do Senado, do partido do Presidente e também do Estado dele. Ele precisava avaliar com os republicanos a chance de seu colega unir-se a nós em alguns projetos.

- O partido quer que eu me una com o desgraçado do McConnell? – perguntou estarrecido Edward.

- É uma boa jogada política, Edward. E se você quer mesmo que sua ambição de ser Presidente se concretize em 2016 é melhor aceitar estas alianças políticas com o partido republicano. McConnell tem muito mais poder diante da Presidência do partido do que supomos. – contrapôs o humilde Senador do Texas.

- Terei que pensar e analisar os prós e os contras antes de fazer uma aliança política com alguém como Marcus McConnell. – sentenciou o ruivo dando mais uma garfada em seu almoço.

- Independente do que você for decidir, tome esta decisão para no mais tardar semana que vem Edward, as críticas da imprensa e principalmente os comentários ácidos de James Collins estão derrubando a sua popularidade e a do partido. – comentou despreocupadamente Jasper terminando o seu almoço.

Edward Cullen bufou irritadiço.

- Maldito Collins. Preciso acabar com esse desgraçado! – proferiu, abandonando o prato meio comido e virando com fervor o resto do uísque.

Jasper Whitlock se absteve de comentar, era uma das poucas ideias que partilhava com Edward, que James Collins mexia com fogo ao ridicularizá-los e colocá-los como palhaços.

O almoço entre os dois amigos terminou leve da mesma maneira que iniciou. Jasper sabiamente mudou drasticamente o assunto não retornando a falar nos assuntos do partido ou em alianças políticas que deveriam fazer, desta vez optou por falar dos sobrinhos, Jane e Alec, que eram o orgulho não só de Edward, mas como também de toda a família Cullen. Logo o assunto se guiou pela futura campanha de Alec Cullen a Prefeitura do Distrito de Columbia.

Não foi uma conversa muito longa, já que ambos tinham inúmeros compromissos durante a tarde; Edward chamou Jasper para um _brunch_ em sua casa no dia seguinte para que junto de Alec e de Carlisle, seu pai, pudessem avaliar como partiriam para o ataque contra os republicanos na briga pelo comando da Capital Federal.

Edward retornou ao seu gabinete no complexo de salas _Russell Senate Office Building_, para as longas horas de entrevista que teria pela frente. E como ele previu, foram maçantes e iguais, ou pelo menos foram às quatro primeiras.

Caminhando sensualmente e mantendo a imagem de inocência que estava disposta que todos acreditassem, Isabella Swan entrou sorrindo no Gabinete do Senador Edward Cullen, contudo, a morena surpreendeu-se ao não ver o político ocupando a sua enorme cadeira de couro negro, atrás da imensa mesa de carvalho. Atordoada a mulher procurou com seus olhos vagamente pelo homem, porém não o encontrou, deliberadamente decidiu se sentar em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa e aguardá-lo, porém antes que pudesse sequer pensar em se preparar em sentar uma voz rompeu o silêncio da sala.

- Gostaria que se mantivesse em pé, senhorita Swan. – ordenou com a voz profunda e grave do ainda Coronel da Força Aérea.

- Sim senhor, Senador. – obedeceu com subordinação Isabella, começando a virar o seu corpo para a origem da voz.

- Uh-huh, continue do jeito que está; olhando para frente. – instruiu o imponente ruivo.

Isabella mesmo a contra gosto, por não gostar de ser ordenada a fazer nada, se controlou para continuar olhando para frente, para a janela do Gabinete do Senador Cullen admirando toda a extensão do _Capitol Hill_.

Edward se encontrava parado a alguns metros atrás em meio às sombras dos nichos cheios que livros que compunham a sua biblioteca particular. Admirou o corpo daquela morena, mais uma vez. Ela não era alta como uma modelo, mas também não era baixinha como uma pré-adolescente, tinha a altura perfeita para uma mulher. O seu corpo era torneado e voluptuoso, cheio de curvas nos lugares certos; os músculos eram esguios e suavemente tonificados.

As pernas, mesmo cobertas por meias de seda negras aparentavam ser lisas, sensuais e firmes assim como a sua bunda perfeitamente arredondada e arrebitada. O ruivo teve que apertar suas mãos em nós, sentindo o seu membro se constringir dolorido em suas calças. Ele estava louco de desejo de apertar rudemente, luxuriosamente, voluptuosamente aquele traseiro.

Os ruídos das respirações arfantes do político e da jornalista ecoavam pelas paredes de madeira escura que compunham a decoração tão antiga do Gabinete. A temperatura dentro daquela sala contrastava quase que doentiamente com a de fora daquelas paredes, que ainda mantinham os resquícios do inverno rigoroso.

Ali naquela sala o calor era tão sufocante que parecia o próprio inferno em chamas.

Filetes finos e imperceptíveis de suor escorriam pela nunca de Isabella, impossibilitados de continuar o trajeto pelas costas femininas por causa da blusa preta que ela usava. Em contrapartida, o Senador Cullen parecia indiferente ao calor que fazia, não derramando uma gota de suor sequer sob seu terno bem cortado.

O político andou discretamente entre as sombras da sala, indo em direção a porta do escritório e a trancando. Edward não gostaria de ser incomodando em meio a uma entrevista como aquela.

- Por que a senhorita quer ser minha assessora de imprensa? – inquiriu Edward, caminhando sorrateiramente pela sala, se aproximando derradeiramente do corpo feminino.

Uma ansiedade estrangeira tomou conta de Isabella deixando o seu corpo quente e cheio de expectativa. Notando que o Senador Cullen aguardava a sua resposta, ela manteve seu nervosismo sobre sua supervisão, engolindo em seco antes de responder.

- Acredito que por ser jovem, posso trazer a visão correta do que o Senhor deve passar para seus eleitores e para a mídia através de suas entrevistas e pronunciamentos. – respondeu prontamente sem gaguejar.

- Resposta errada, senhorita Swan. – recitou Edward, aproximando-se matreiramente da morena de olhos avelãs. – Por que eu devo contratar a senhorita como minha assessora? O que você irá me fornecer se eu lhe der este emprego?

Mais uma vez, Isabella tentou controlar o seu nervosismo mordiscando com força seu lábio inferior o deixando sensível e avermelhado, contudo, ditosamente Edward não os vislumbrou.

- Acredito que ajudarei o Senhor a conquistar uma massa de ouvintes divulgando suas ideias e ideais e o ajudarei a se reeleger nas próximas eleições. – explanou Isabella com a voz tremida, ligeiramente perturbada pela primeira vez desde que pisara naquele Gabinete para a sua entrevista de emprego. Sentiu-se terrivelmente incerta sobre o que o Senador Edward Cullen gostaria que ela respondesse, ou se ela realmente conseguiria executar o seu plano tão meticulosamente traçado.

- Novamente a resposta está errada, senhorita Swan. – divertiu-se o político, aproximando-se mais da mulher, que tão distraída com seus próprios pensamentos não percebeu que ele havia postando-se exatamente atrás dela, aproveitando-se do calor que irradiava de seu corpo em ondas de um desejo primitivo.

"O que a senhorita pode _oferecer_ para mim?" – perguntou cheio de autoridade.

Desta vez, entretanto, Edward não esperou uma resposta. Suas mãos grandes e masculinas sem pestanejar espalmaram-se nas laterais das coxas de Isabella levantando lentamente o tecido cinza da saia que ela usava. O ruivo permitiu que o seu corpo cola-se ao dela e que a sua ereção crescente e rígida pressionasse entre suas nádegas. Isabella segurou uma respiração surpresa, enquanto as mãos furiosas e desejosas daquele homem entravam por debaixo de sua saia – conseguindo acumular todo o tecido em torno de sua cintura – tocando possessivamente à pele quente de suas coxas, ignorando as meias de seda, ou até mesmo os elásticos que prendiam sua cinta liga as meias, indo em direção ao seu ponto pulsante.

- O que você pode oferecer para mim, senhorita Swan? – repetiu o político, desta vez no ouvido da jornalista, mordiscando-o no final de sua sentença e espalhando aquela centelha de fogo por todo o corpo feminino como se fosse um incêndio incontrolável, enquanto tocava quase que imperceptivelmente o sexo da morena.

A jornalista fechou seus olhos cabalmente rendida. Estava ansiosa pelo toque masculino que a incitava de maneira lúbrica. E aceitou, internamente, que para tê-lo faria qualquer coisa.

- _Tudo_. – respondeu arfante Isabella, prestes a se desmoronar na onda de prazer que tomava o seu corpo como um Tsunami devastador.

Edward sorriu ruidosamente contra a orelha da mulher.

- Agora sim a resposta correta. – informou a empurrando sem delicadeza alguma contra sua imensa mesa de carvalho, estendendo os braços finos e femininos para frente, possibilitando que ela se segurasse na madeira do outro lado e que também não tentasse se esquivar do que ele lhe proporcionaria.

Os seios tão perfeitos e naturais mesmo ainda cobertos pela sua roupa foram pressionados contra a madeira fria. Sua bunda magistralmente arredondada e agora completamente nua se arrebitou para o ar, o presenteando com a visão total de seu objeto de desejo por todo aquele dia.

Sem conseguir mais conter as suas mãos para si mesmo, Edward alisou delicadamente a pele clara e suave como uma pétala de rosa, que era marcada pelos elásticos negros da cinta liga que ela usava. Isabella gemeu ruidosamente, tremendo com o gentil toque, ansiando por mais. Ele sabia o que ela queria, pois o político escorregou lentamente seus dedos longos e grossos pelo vão entre as bochechas de seu bumbum, insinuando-se por todo o seu períneo, para no fim encontrar a fonte de prazer que estava pingando de excitação, totalmente inchada e pulsante.

Isabella se contorceu com o toque masculino em sua feminilidade. Algo naqueles dedos, naquele homem, fazia com que ela padecesse e o seu desejo fosse rapidamente saciado e possivelmente de maneiras inimagináveis para ela. O simples toque suave daqueles dedos em sua carne nua disparava pequenos choques elétricos por seu corpo. Algo que ela nunca antes havia sentido.

Edward como um bom caçador, um leão faminto que cercava a sua vítima – neste caso um cordeiro indefeso, rendido a ele antes de dar o bote –, se aproveitou da sensação de vulnerabilidade que dominava o corpo feminino, e, a onda de poder sexual que se espalhava pelo seu próprio corpo, indicando que era ele quem comandava aquele ato, que tudo seria feito ao seu comando, quando ele quisesse e por conta exatamente disso optou por brincar com a sua _'comida'_. Deleitando-se com a frustração que tomava o corpo da mulher.

- Realmente senhorita Swan, você acha que pode vir para uma entrevista de emprego no meu Gabinete não usando absolutamente nada por debaixo de sua roupa? Então não satisfeita de se insinuar descaradamente, usando trejeitos de menina tímida e sair tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse feito? – questionou o Senador entre os dentes, beliscando com força o clitóris inchado, fazendo a morena gritar de surpresa pelo gesto inesperado.

"Me diga, senhorita Swan, o que você queria com isso?" – provocou mais uma vez, por fim a penetrando com dois de seus longos dedos movimentando-os freneticamente, entrando e saindo em um ritmo mal coreografado, tirando toda a capacidade de concentração de Isabella em dizer qualquer coisa. Todavia ela tentou arduamente responder aquela questão.

- Eu... eu... – gaguejou a morena, que estava tão deliciada com o toque que os dedos mágicos do Senador proporcionavam em seu clitóris e em sua entrada que não percebeu que ele desabotoava a sua calça, liberando o seu membro e suas bolas da prisão incomoda e forçada que antes era submetida pelos tecidos de suas roupas, já que, de alguma maneira inesperada ele alcançou certeiramente o seu ponto G, o estimulando energicamente com seus longos dedos, causando que uma súplica fraca e rouca saísse pelos lábios voluptuosos e sem cor da jornalista.

- Você o quê, senhorita Swan? – brandiu autoritariamente o homem contra a sua orelha, retirando propositalmente seus dedos da intimidade quente, pulsante e úmida que estava a sua disposição, que ele estava conseguindo com maestria deixar a dona enlouquecida de desejo. Invés de uma resposta ele recebeu um longo gemido de protesto por interromper aquela massagem sexual que proporcionava a ela, entretanto ele mal se importou com o que ela sentia ou queria. A única coisa que ele se importava era aplacar a sua sede. Sua própria fome.

"O que senhorita quer?" – insistiu Edward com a respiração arfante contra a orelha de Isabella, mordiscando desta vez com um pouco mais de força seu lóbulo.

- Eu queria... – começou fracamente. – _Oh meu Deus_! – exclamou surpresa a mulher em um gemido rouco, quando o membro grosso e ereto de Edward a invadiu, preenchendo todos os lugares possíveis de sua feminilidade.

- Era isso que você queria, não era, senhorita Swan? – provocou o Senador penetrando com mais força, fazendo com que todo o seu membro estivesse dentro dela. – Você queria o meu pau dentro de você deste o começo, não queria, senhorita Swan? – insistiu o homem, segurando os cabelos de Isabella para alavancar a sua penetração, aproveitando para exibir quem mandava naquele momento, erguendo violentamente como um arco o corpo do qual ele obtinha prazer com o acinte mudo da morena.

A jornalista tentou responder, mas o prazer não a deixava pronunciar qualquer palavra fazendo com que somente grunhidos saíssem por seus lábios, que, afortunadamente acabou servindo como um estímulo para que o político continuasse investir nela com a mesma fúria e desejo.

- Sim, você queria que eu sentisse a porra de sua boceta mastigando o meu pau enquanto eu te fodesse, não queria? – desafiou para a morena, puxando seus cabelos, e fazendo com que sua masculinidade acertasse no ponto exato que fez com que Isabella se desfalecesse em seu primeiro orgasmo, apertando seu membro com seu sexo. Sem interromper os movimentos ele observou o salto estupendo da morena na piscina do prazer. Aquilo era tão erótico que o incentivou a continuar suas investidas.

Os movimentos eram intensos e contínuos. Não eram controlados ou premeditados. Um vai e vem frenético e desenfreado. Os olhos verdes esmeraldinos de Edward estavam escuros e selvagens atentos somente na visão de seu pau lambuzado com o gozo dela, deslizando para dentro e para fora da intimidade feminina. O som produzido pelo encontro de seus quadris eram oco e envolvente, estimulando mais ainda as suas investidas violentas.

Somente com o torso deitado sobre a madeira polida e lisa da mesa do Senador, o tecido fino de sua blusa atritava com a renda de seu sutiã, deixando os seus seios sensíveis, os mamilos eriçados a cada deslizar veloz, desejando veemente que tivessem o mínimo de atenção, mandando ondas sexuais por todo o seu corpo, tudo por conta do simples contato de tecidos.

As mãos femininas, bem tratadas e com unhas pintadas de um esmalte escuro, seguravam com firmeza as laterais da mesa, fazendo com que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos evitando que ela desfalecesse. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão completa sexualmente, como se sentia ao ter aquele magnânimo e voluptuoso pau dentro de si. A cada estocada profunda e sem cuidado a morena gemia deliciada, inebriada pelo prazer crescente a arrastando mais uma vez para a onda do orgasmo.

O Senador tornou a puxar firmemente seus imensos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, estimulando as sensações eróticas em todo o seu corpo, retirando todo o seu membro de dentro dela, e metendo brutalmente em seguida. Ela tentou uma, duas, cinco vezes apoiar-se com suas mãos, mas estas não suportavam a força e a rudeza do corpo muito mais forte que a penetrava sem hesitação. As mãos grandes de Edward apertaram com força a cintura fina coberta com o tecido cinza da saia que ela usava, aproveitando para alavancar ainda mais suas investidas levando toda a feminilidade a engolir sua rigidez voluptuosa.

Isabella escolheu aquele momento para apertar seu pau dentro de sua boceta. Um aperto tão forte que foi quase dolorido para Edward se movimentar, mas mesmo que ferisse ele ou ela, ele não iria interromper seus movimentos. Ele necessitava daquela endorfina liberada durante o ato sexual para acalmar seu âmago, adormecer por um tempo o instinto sexual aflorado que tinha.

Foi espetacular a ver cair em terra por mais um orgasmo. Seus gemidos roucos e estimulantes faziam com o que monstro dentro de Edward grunhisse e urrasse, em uma fúria violenta de se movimentar e sentir o aperto quente em torno de si. Era inevitável se controlar, o instinto não o permitia fazer aquilo, por isso seus movimentos eram tão intensos, tão profundos, tão rudes. A cada estocada instigadora, mais ela arrebitava seus quadris, possibilitando que ele deslizasse com mais facilidade para dentro dela.

Os ruídos da madeira preenchiam toda a sala, e se juntavam a sinfonia de gemidos, lamúrias, súplicas, urros e grunhidos dos dois participantes daquele ato inesperado, mas tão antigo quanto o mundo. Ela segurava firmemente as bordas da mesa, evitando que seu corpo escorregasse ou caísse diante dos impulsos ásperos que ele dava. A cada estocada o desejo era crescente. Ele precisava sentir tudo dentro dela, e ela precisava tê-lo completamente dentro dela. Era um desejo carnal inigualável.

Edward arrastou um de seus dedos ao encontro do clitóris inchado, sentindo seu voluptuoso membro rígido a preenchendo incessantemente, começou a massageá-lo, mandando novos estímulos para o corpo da mulher, que imediatamente tornou a apertá-lo por dentro de suas dobras femininas, tornando impossível o deslizar daquela masculinidade toda.

No entanto, o dono dela era perseverante, e escolheu aquele exato momento para se afundar completamente dentro dela, movimentando seu quadril para que o membro preenchesse todos os lugares do sexo feminino. Involuntariamente os músculos da perna de Isabella tremeram como se tivessem tomado um choque de alta voltagem, fazendo a cair mole sobre a mesa arrastando-a para o seu terceiro orgasmo, em poucos minutos. Mesmo com o relaxamento de sua onda orgástica, o sexo da jornalista conseguiu mais uma vez estreitar suas paredes, causando uma nova pressão no membro, que desta vez não suportou a força da compressão e explodiu todo o seu prazer.

O prazer de Edward foi tão grande que o seu gozo lambuzou não só a parte interna do sexo de Isabella, como também deixou o seu rastro branco por seus grandes lábios, seu períneo e sua bunda. E retirando o seu pau de dentro dela, visualizando a intensidade que havia conseguindo alcançar no seu desejo e no seu prazer, o fez ficar mais do que satisfeito consigo mesmo. O fez se sentir completamente saciado de sua fome, pelo menos por enquanto.

Afastando-se do corpo ainda desfalecido sobre a mesa, Edward pegou uma toalha que havia em uma das gavetas de sua estante e limpou seu membro, guardando-o novamente dentro de suas calças, em seguida jogando a toalha ao lado de onde estava a cabeça de Isabella, que ainda mantinha a respiração arfante pegando tremulamente o objeto e se limpou.

Inabalável e saciado como nunca antes esteve, o político caminhou até o armário de sua estante e lhe preparou uma dose de seu uísque preferido. Retornando a sua mesa e sentando-se preguiçosamente sobre sua cadeira, acendendo um cigarro, dando-se o luxo de saborear aqueles dois pequenos prazeres: álcool e nicotina.

A mulher arfante e seminua a sua frente era completamente ignorada, o que fez a astuta e sensual morena morder com força seus lábios e estreitar seus olhos indignada, enquanto ressabida terminava de se limpar e se ajeitava para não mostrar o que havia acabado de acontecer naquela sala.

Fora só depois que consumiu toda a nicotina contida no cigarro, e deliciou-se de todo o líquido âmbar do uísque 12 anos, que Edward pronunciou algo a Isabella.

- Segunda-feira eu tenho que fazer um pronunciamento para a imprensa sobre a lei que estamos votando no Congresso sobre a proibição de videogames violentos no mercado e a instalação de sistemas de detector de metais nas escolas. Preciso disto em minha mesa até às onze da manhã. Peça a Victoria as atas sobre as reuniões bicamerais para fazê-lo. – ordenou impassivelmente o Senador, nenhum pouco abalado pelo que tinha acontecido há alguns minutos.

A jornalista que ainda estava estupefata pelo ato sexual que fora submetida prazerosamente encarou o rosto daquele homem. Seu semblante arrogante sempre presente estava lá, assim como seus cabelos tão perfeitamente desalinhados de um tom singular de bronze. Sua pele pálida não tinha traços de que fizera algum esforço físico, ou no caso, sexual, há apenas alguns minutos. Na realidade nem mesmo em seu terno tão bem cortado e perfeito em seu corpo havia uma ruguinha sequer que indicava o que tinha acontecido.

Enquanto ela tinha os cabelos cheios de nós e a roupa completamente amarrotada. Suas bochechas traziam um intenso tom de vermelho, que indicava que fora submetida a algum tipo de esforço. Isabella estreitou os olhos em fendas e mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. Ela estava em briga com seus próprios instintos para dizer poucas e boas para aquele homem, que se achava o dono do mundo, mas antes que suas ideias sequer fossem processadas por seu cérebro a voz grossa e profunda do Senador ordenou:

- Está dispensada, senhorita Swan.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Algum sobrevivente depois de 29 páginas? *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Sério, eu não sei o que me acontece nessa fic e que simplesmente eu não consigo parar de escrever. Este capítulo era para ter no máximo 20 páginas, mas né... dedinhos frenéticos não deixam. Me perdoem por escrever tanto, e acreditem ainda foi complicado concluir esse capítulo._

_Senaward seduziu a todas? Esse homem é um perigo para a sanidade de qualquer mulher, veja o que elas fazem para ter um pouquinho dele: se humilham, rastejam, imploram, se vendem por uma lasca da atenção do político, mas ele sabe que pode por isso as esnoba desse jeito. Tsc tsc. Já conseguiram avaliar um pouco a personalidade desse homem? Ainda não? Aos poucos entenderemos._

_E me digam, o que foi esse primeiro contato íntimo, e põe íntimo nisso do Senaward e da Bellorra? Foi uma foda, extremamente foda, não? *HUAHUAHUHAU* Mas teremos muito mais, e muito mais intensas, eu garanto. Ah... alguém sentiu falta de algo nas relações extra-conjugais do Senador?_

_Ah... não esqueçam de acessar o tumblr da fic para ver as novidades, fotos, spoilers, ou se tiverem alguma dúvida fiquem a vontade para perguntar. O endereço é: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ , ou quem quiser usar o formspring para me perguntar o que quiser, fiquem a vontade também: www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, comentando e ansiando os próximos capítulos desta fic. Isto é um estímulo imenso. Tod, obrigada por betar tudo isto baby._

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **SEGURA NA MÃO DE DEUS, MINHA GENTE! SEGURA E ORA, PORQUE ISSO AQUI TÁ UM PECADO SÓ! *sai direto pra ajoelhar no milho*_

_Ufa, que dose de calor extra foi essa lemon? Extremamente LASCIVO e diferente de todo e qualquer lemon que a Carol já conduziu. É bom quando a gente vê um macho como o Senaward fazendo bonito desse jeito, hein! As calcinhas voaram pela cabeça de vocês, meninas? A minha já nem existe mais! AI, SENHOR! ABANA EU! Tá, ... menos, Tod._

_Não tenho palavras pra dizer como esse capítulo está perfeito em toda sua magnitude._

_Porque senta e analisa comigo: em Inexplicavelmente amor tivemos uma visão do mundo das drogas e do mundo investigativo de uma forma abrangente e envolvente, que só a Carol conseguiu transmitir ao longo da história. Daí veio Just Justice. Outra long fic da Dramaqueen que, não contente por arrebatar nossos corações com IA, nos deixa a par de todo o mundo da Máfia Italiana, a Camorra, assim como o funcionamento da segurança americana e do trabalho no mano-a-mano do FBI. E agora o que falta mesmo? Enfiar a gente com a cara e a coragem no cenário político... SÓ ISSO. Daí ela nos apresenta ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que uma jornalista ciente de suas ambições (e que sem calcinha é melhor ainda! AI, BELLORRA! SUA MALDITA! #InvejaFeelings de vc!) e um Senador inescrupuloso, arrogante e mais ciente AINDA de que é ele que manda. _

_Pras Bewards de plantão parece que só isso faz sentido, mas já perceberam como a Carol consegue arquitetar um romance (por mais sofrível que ele seja até chegar ao final feliz – ou final felizmente realista como em Just Justice –) com um pano de fundo incrivelmente grande e tão bem estruturado? E será que sou só eu que reparei em como a narrativa dela, independente de ser em primeira, terceira ou vigésima pessoa *exagerada nem XD*, não importando qual POV é, se apresenta mais maduro, "cheio de si" e extremamente natural? Então, acho que talento natural e uma boa história faz isso com as pessoas. E as pessoas certas, claro._

_Não é a toa que eu basicamente só leio as fics dessa mulher, viu! *cai de quatro pela chefe!*_

_Mas fora minha rasgação de seda e desculpe a todos que param pra ler minhas N/B, mas dessa vez eu precisava comentar isso, MESMO), e o lemon perfeito, e a Bellorra finalmente conseguindo o cargo que ela tanto almeja, acho que só me resta dizer que o capítulo 3 vai ser TENSO. Não sei nada do que vai acontecer (ainda) mas nossa querida ficwriter tem a incrível habilidade de jogar informações aos poucos e tô sentindo que vem algumas delas por ai!_

_Obrigada a quem está acompanhando e elogiando, comentando e ACREDITANDO no potencial de CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS. Senaward e Bellorra não existiria sem vocês!_

_Nos vemos em alguns dias!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	4. Pessoalidade

_**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente **TWILIGHT** não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

_**Playlist**_

"_**Devil"** Stereophonics  
**"Fuck me Pumps"** Amy Winehouse  
**"Radar"** Britney Spears  
**"Magic Touch"** Aerosmith  
**"Pleasure Fucker"** Maroon 5  
**"Closer"** Nine Inch Nails  
**"Relax"** Frankie Goes to Hollywood_

_._

* * *

Capítulo três – Pessoalidade

.

"_**O sinal mais característico da imperfeição do homem,  
é o seu interesse pessoal."  
**-Allan Kardec-_

.

Isabella Swan sempre se orgulhou de ser arrogante e inabalável em tudo e em todas as circunstâncias imagináveis, contudo, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, alguém a conseguiu deixar de baixa guarda e abalada em algo. A jornalista encarava o rosto masculino que transparecia poder. Os olhos castanhos brilhantes e astutos perfuravam os verdes inflexíveis e frios a sua frente, tentando com o simples poder do olhar dilacerar a alma e o corpo daquele homem.

Edward, entretanto, poderia não ter o poder de ler mentes, ou sentir o que as pessoas a sua volta sentiam, porém por mais incrível que seja, naquele segundo ele conseguia ler com maestria a sua recém-contratada assessora de imprensa. E ele se deleitava de maneira divertida de sua inveterada e absoluta aversão a ele.

As unhas bem feitas e coloridas com um esmalte escuro quase preto fincavam-se com força contra a palma da mão suave, macia e clara pertencentes à Isabella. O estômago dela se contorcia na diminuta barriga. O coração batia dês-ritmado e acelerado como as asas de um colibri. Sua respiração estava arfante e descompassada. Ela engolia em seco incessantemente; sentindo nós abarrotados de ofensas, afrontas e insultos contra ele e sua atitude arrogante e prepotente descendo de maneira incomoda por sua traquéia.

O Senador estava contando com gritos de maledicência da morena a sua frente, que o possibilitaria reivindicar o seu corpo sem a sua permissão, deliciando-se da carne macia, do prazer fugaz, do sexo libertador e saciador, podendo sentir o calor das dobras femininas aprisionando a sua masculinidade em um aperto de aço, satisfazendo o monstro sexual que habitava o corpo daquele homem, mostrando quem mandava ali, e a quem ela devia subordinação.

No entanto, nenhuma destas ações partiu da morena de corpo escultural, que recitava em sua mente todos os _porquês _e os _poréns _que a levaram até aquele gabinete naquela tarde de sexta-feira. Seu estômago se aquietou. O coração desacelerou. A respiração normalizou. E os nós que desciam por sua garganta já não eram tão incômodos como de outrora, agora eles eram simples obstáculos prontos para serem ultrapassados.

Isabella deu uma lenta piscadela de dois segundos, somente para que a sua alma, seu espírito se apaziguasse e ela pudesse concluir o seu propósito. Aquele que a trouxe até aquele Gabinete. Soltando o ar de seus pulmões com uma lufada silenciosa, tornou a encarar os arrefecidos olhos verdes do político.

- Tenha um excelente fim de semana, Senador. – desejou com uma voz suave e gentil ao seu novo empregador.

Por mais que estivesse encolerizado por dentro, por ela não ter demonstrando qualquer reação ou até mesmo dizer-lhe impropérios, Edward sorriu torto em sua direção, dando um sereno aceno de cabeça retirando mais um cigarro de sua cartela de prata levando aos lábios e o tragando profundamente depois de aceso. Isabella compadeceu-se do sorriso enviesado do ruivo, lançando um em sua direção, para enfim sair silenciosamente do Gabinete.

Se até um segundo atrás quando cerrou as portas que davam ao escritório do Senador Cullen, Isabella não demonstrava reação alguma, quando estava longe dos olhares do poderoso homem seu semblante mudou tão rapidamente como um piscar de olhos.

Os olhos castanhos como chocolate ao leite, endureceram e ficaram mais escuros, como chocolate amargo, as maçãs de seu rosto que estavam levemente rosadas ficaram pálidas e cadavéricas. Os lábios voluptuosos e vermelhos cor de carne, ficaram finos como uma linha, quando trincou o maxilar e os apertou, deixando-os brancos com os contornos arroxeados devido à força que empregava. As mãos femininas com dedos de tamanho medianos e finos estavam trêmulas e fantasmagóricas, mas mesmo assim em intervalo de minutos a morena fincava as suas unhas perfeitas na pele sensível de sua palma.

As pernas estavam meio bambas sobre o salto de dez centímetros, contudo ela se mantinha firme, ficando mais ereta, com o pescoço duro e o olhar obstinado, assim como um cisne. Uma bailarina. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, exalando o ar com força, praticamente bufando. Os seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Naquele segundo Isabella Swan era capaz de matar qualquer ser humano que cruzasse o seu caminho só com o seu olhar, e somente para se certificar do óbito ela usaria sem piedade e sem hesitação suas próprias mãos.

Controlando os seus instintos assassinos e enérgicos, a jornalista comandou a si própria para tirar aquela expressão desencarnada que tomava o seu rosto e corpo quando era desafiada, mas engana-se quem espera que tal comando surtiu algum efeito, já que o ar arrogante e prepotente parecia sugá-la para uma escuridão que nem ela, nem ninguém, conseguia ver, talvez, somente o seu íntimo, sua alma veria ou talvez perceberia, mas esta estava há muito fatigada, muito manchada de pecados para conseguir expressar algo àquela mulher.

Os seus passos eram duros contra o piso acarpetado azul com detalhes vermelhos; o claro patriotismo americano. O ruído de seus saltos era abafado, mas a imponência de seu andar, a sua insolência era refletida a todos pela a aura que circundava o seu corpo. Mesmo vindo de uma família humilde e sem muitos recursos a aura de Isabella Swan invocava um poder quase que aristocrático; algo tão comumente ausente em até mesmo, membros da realeza.

Victoria Collins que estava sentada em sua pequena sala, que era delimitada por paredes de acrílico transparentes resistentes, estava com um olhar vingativo e odioso em seu rosto. Possuidora de um senso de auto-preservação incomum, a ruiva sabia quando o seu posto estava ameaçado, mas principalmente sabia ter um conhecimento grandioso de seus oponentes. Victoria sabia muitíssimo bem que a sua adversária não poderia ser subestimada, mas nem mesmo ela, tão perspicaz e atenta a tudo a sua volta, sobreestimou a prepotência, a inteligência, a agressividade e a falsa inocência de Isabella Swan.

Conhecedora do estudo dos homens e da humanidade, por ser antropóloga, Victoria Collins já nos primeiros meses quando James Collins, seu esposo, passou a ter uma nova estagiária que o encantava de uma maneira profissional e sexual, sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que a "inocente, insossa, contudo inteligente menina" estivesse na cama com o seu marido.

Ela não se incomodava com isso, na realidade o casamento com James era uma simples aliança, um contrato onde eles estariam _ocasionalmente_ juntos, não _frequentemente_. Fidelidade sempre fora uma cláusula inexistente nesse acordo. Ele poderia pular em quantas camas quisesse, buscar prazer em quantas mulheres tivesse interesse, assim como ela também poderia procurar quantos homens fossem necessários para satisfazer o seu desejo íntimo.

Contudo, nestes cinco anos em que contraíram matrimônio, Victoria esteve somente com um outro homem além de seu marido perante a lei, igreja e a sociedade. Este era o Senador Edward Cullen, porém, se engana quem tenciona que este relacionamento seja frequente ou ocasional, já que somente em _raríssimas_ vezes, possíveis de ser contada em menos dedos do que os das duas mãos, Victoria esteve intimamente com o Coronel da Força Aérea Americana.

Edward que em seu último verão como homem solteiro teve um brevíssimo 'romance', se é que pode se classificar assim, com Victoria quando esta tinha 15 anos e ele quase 20, sabia da obsessão da ruiva – filha de um poderoso juiz federal, amigo íntimo de sua família –, que parecia nunca superar aquela paixão adolescente efêmera e erronia, talvez tal circunstância fosse pelo fato que foi ele o responsável por roubar a sua virtude, mas era muita altivez dele afirmar isso.

Todavia, o filho mais velho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, nunca teve sequer alguma atração por aquela menina de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos amarelos. Na noite em que tirou a virgindade daquela estúpida garota, estava tão bêbado que mal se lembrava do nome dela, e se fosse o caso mal se lembraria do rosto do espécime feminino com quem fodeu arduamente, sem piedade, contudo, o que era para ser somente um alívio do desejo de um adolescente se tornou um carma, pois no dia seguinte a garota veio até ele toda saltitando com planos para o casamento de ambos.

O Senador, que naquela época mal passava de um Primeiro Tenente – Aviador de Primeira Classe da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos –, já estava a muito de 'namorico' com a recém-eleita miss Califórnia, Tanya Denali, e seria coisa de dias até que ele propusesse casamento a loira morango como o seu avô, o Senador Anthony Cullen, o havia instruído.

Ainda assim, o bem apessoado jovem aproveitou-se do corpo feminino que já possuía curvas de moças mais velhas e do rosto que não demonstrava que se tratava de uma criança, para satisfazer seus ensejos sexuais tão aflorados desde muito cedo, quando foi iniciado na vida sexual. E fora nas fazendas bem cuidadas e enormes em Newark, no estado de New Jersey, que Edward abusou de todas as maneiras possíveis do corpo de Victoria, naquele tempo, Brown.

A jovem ruiva não aceitou muito bem o desfecho do seu _affair_ de verão. Ela que ouvira muitas histórias sobre a família Cullen, considerava Edward a versão moderna e feita exclusivamente para ela de um Príncipe Encantado, mas foi com um corpo violado e uma paixão enlouquecedora, doentia, que ela viu o seu sonho, seu conto de fadas, partindo para desposar uma outra Princesa plebéia.

Sentindo-se usada e depois jogada fora, Victoria prometeu a si mesma que reivindicaria o lugar que era seu por direito, nem que fosse necessário morrer e matar por ele, e ao encarar os olhos gélidos e arrogantes da morena que caminhava autoritariamente em sua direção, ela se sentiu, como a muito não se sentia, ameaçada.

Os olhos âmbares da Chefe de Gabinete do Senador do Estado de Illinois fecharam-se em fendas, desafiando da mesma maneira que um gladiador desafiava um leão na Roma antiga, Isabella Swan. A morena que ainda se encontrava colérica, retribuiu com a mesma intensidade o olhar da ruiva. Ela poderia ter engolido os impropérios que gostaria de ter direcionado ao Senador, mas não engoliria os que seriam direcionados a Victoria Collins.

Em um átimo a antropóloga se pôs de pé, observando atentamente os passos firmes e arrogantes da jornalista. Não demorou muito para que as duas estivessem frente a frente, tendo somente entre elas a mesa de cedro polido. Os olhos castanhos desafiavam para um duelo de egos os âmbares, que retribuía o desafio com outro.

- Eu preciso das atas das seções bicamerais sobre a segurança nas escolas e a proibição da comercialização de vídeos-game violentos. – pronunciou arrogantemente.

A ruiva arqueou a sua fina, escura e bem delineada sobrancelha esquerda, apertou seus olhos sem fechar. Os olhos dourados translúcidos analisavam clinicamente o rosto em formato de coração emoldurado por longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados; Victoria bufava, um tique nervoso praticamente imperceptível atacava o seu olho esquerdo que tremeluzia incessantemente.

O ar entrava rarefeito em seus pulmões; através de respirações curtas e compassadas. As unhas como garras pintadas de vermelho ficavam e machucavam a palma da ruiva. Seu coração batia rápido e ruidoso em seu peito. Seu estômago se comprimia inquieto, revirando-se como se estivesse morto de fome, necessitando de alimento.

- Eu não tenho autorização para compartilhar documentos oficiais do Senado com qualquer um. – replicou Victoria acidamente.

Isabella sorriu torto, se inclinando para frente e espalmando suas mãos na mesa de madeira clara, deixando o seu rosto pálido e desencarnado, somente alguns centímetros do branco, cheio de sardas da Chefe de Gabinete.

- O Senador que ordenou. – disse lentamente. Os olhos âmbares da ruiva se arregalaram, Isabella aproveitou que a pegou desprevenida e sorriu torto. – Eu sou a nova assessora de imprensa do Senador do Estado de Illinois. – informou lentamente.

O choque e a surpresa de Victoria não passaram despercebidos para Isabella. Que se impulsionou para trás com as suas mãos gargalhando completamente escarnecida.

- Sua vagabunda! – brandiu sem subterfúgios a ruiva, esticando em riste seu indicador no meio do rosto da morena. – Você acha que eu não sei nada sobre você? Você é tão arrogante e prepotente a ponto de considerar que eu, Victoria Collins, nunca iria procurar saber tudo de você, Isabella Swan? – provocou enraivecida. – Pensa que eu não sei que você não passa de uma caipira ambiciosa filha de uma professora de primário do Arizona e um otário chefe de polícia que conseguiu ser morto numa cidadezinha pacata e minúscula do Estado de Washington? Acredita mesmo que eu não cruzei com tantas outras oportunistas como você? – riu em menosprezo abaixando o seu dedo esticado rente à face da morena. – Você não passa de uma puta barata!

Isabella que esquadrinhava o rosto da ruiva com cautela, sorriu mais uma vez enviesado perante a declaração da outra. Ela de fato provinha de uma família humilde e de poucos recursos, contudo desde muito criança a jornalista se decidira e se dedicara a mudar o seu futuro, pois para Isabella Swan o destino dos homens, eram eles que faziam, buscavam, não esperavam ele vir até si.

- E você, grande Victoria Collins – divertiu-se a morena. – é casada com um homem que a trai diariamente, ridiculariza todo o circulo em que você trabalha, e ainda despende tempo em odiar o homem que você é obcecada, que a despreza como se fosse uma folha doente de uma árvore ou um papel descartável. – replicou curvando-se para frente aproximando o seu rosto do sardento da ruiva. – Quantas vezes ele te tocou durante estes anos? Quantas vezes ele te fodeu contra a mesa de carvalho do Gabinete dele, como fez comigo? – provocou diabolicamente Isabella. – Você pode conhecer a minha origem, mas eu conheço muito mais do que isso de você! – exclamou impassível e insolente.

A mão feminina e delicada com as unhas coloridas com esmalte escarlate ergueu-se de um átimo, pronto para desferir um golpe no rosto da outra, contudo parou sua atitude no meio. Victoria sempre fora impulsiva, mas ponderou suas opções. Ela sabia que Edward estava somente esperando um motivo bom o bastante para dispensá-la de suas funções, e com toda a certeza desferir um tapa no rosto de seu mais novo brinquedinho sexual causaria muitos danos a ela, inclusive ficar longe de seu objeto de desejo.

Isabella aguardava impaciente o golpe que a ruiva estava prestes a desferir em seu rosto, ela tinha conhecimento que se isso ocorresse nunca que a antropóloga ficaria novamente em seu caminho, pois pelo que James lhe informara a esposa era uma pedra no sapato do Senador Cullen e que o ruivo não esperava a hora que ela aprontasse alguma para dispensá-la.

Entretanto nenhum golpe foi desferido no rosto angelical da morena. Ainda com a mão suspensa no ar, Victoria a apertou seguidas vezes controlando o seu instinto que exigia que ela partisse para cima da jornalista que estava a sua frente, a machucando, a ferindo, tirando aquele sorriso despótico do rosto feminino, provando que ela era quem mandava naquele escritório, que ela era a rainha daquele reino. Contudo ela conseguiu se controlar e abaixou sua mão, mas seu olhar era frio e vingativo.

- Ele vai te usar e depois vai te jogar no lixo, antes mesmo que você possa piscar. E quando isso acontecer eu terei o prazer de te chutar desse Gabinete. – explanou com um ódio palpável.

Isabella sorriu amplamente, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos para Victoria, apesar da diversão aparente em seu rosto, seus olhos estavam gélidos, arrogantes, autoritários e vingativos.

- Esqueça querida, isso nunca vai acontecer, porque eu tenho algo que você não tem sua otária, que até mesmo o seu adorável marido foi quem me confessou. – divertiu-se. – Eu sou fogosa durante o sexo, gosto de ousar, ser submissa e dominar quando preciso, enquanto você – riu em desdenho. – é uma frigida do caralho que mal consegue ter um orgasmo sem usar os seus próprios dedos. – devolveu acidamente, todavia vitoriosa.

A respiração da outra ficou novamente ruidosa e descompassada. Ela apertou seu maxilar rangendo seus dentes e mordendo a sua língua dentro de sua boca para refutar a assertiva da morena, mas ela não encontrava palavras ou manifestos para defender-se das acusações, pois todas elas eram totalmente verossímeis.

- Os documentos, por favor. – exigiu levantando o seu queixo arrogantemente. Com o olhar duro, Victoria virou-se para uma bancada atrás de sua mesa, que possuía a mesma madeira de cedro pegando as três pastas azuis marinho com o selo do Senado abarrotadas de documentos e os entregou de mau gosto para a morena a sua frente.

- Na segunda traga seus documentos pessoais para que o RH possa fazer a sua contratação. – disse sem emoção a ruiva.

Isabella sorriu maliciosa, e mesmo com as pesadas pastas com as descrições minuciosas das seções em que o Senador Cullen presidiu sobre a segurança nas escolas, ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa que separava o seu corpo do da outra deixando mais uma vez o seu rosto a apenas centímetros do branco mais cheio de sardas de Victoria Collins.

- Deve ser difícil ouvir da mulher que dá prazer ao seu marido e ao seu ocasional amante e fruto de uma obsessão doentia que ela é melhor de cama do que você. – vangloriou-se a jornalista. – Mas como dizem Victoria: a vida não é justa, algumas mulheres nasceram para ser inteligentes e fogosas na cama, outras nasceram para ser inteligentes, porém frigidas na cama, assim como você. – disse maliciosamente.

A antropóloga fechou seus olhos em fenda, desafiando a morena somente com os seus inquiridores olhos âmbares. A sua paciência já estava no limite de tanto aguentar ofensas e controlar o seu instinto de pular no pescoço da jornalista e comprimir a sua traqueia até que o ar não pudesse mais ser levado aos seus pulmões e lhe causasse o óbito. Contudo, fora a sua vez de curvar-se sobre a sua mesa, onde até segundos atrás Isabella estava curvada e ficando apenas alguns centímetros o rosto branco e diabólico.

- Você ainda é uma vagabunda, uma puta barata. Para conseguir derrubar Edward você irá precisar muito mais do que vir a uma entrevista sem roupa íntima, ou incitá-lo sexualmente. Ele fareja de longe pessoas oportunistas como você, e tenho certeza que ele somente irá te usar, e quando você for desnecessária para ele, quando ele cansar da sua – riu divertida. – buceta, ele irá dispensá-la da mesma maneira que faz com todas as outras. Porque você não é nada para ele. _Nunca_ será nada para ele. – conjecturou rancorosa.

A jornalista riu em puro escárnio, divertindo-se com o desespero da Chefe de Gabinete em arrumar maneiras indecorosas de rebaixá-la, porém falhando miseravelmente em todas as tentativas a deixando mais frustrada, irritada, se corroendo de ódio por dentro, por não conseguir nem por um milésimo de segundo abalar a confiança e a segurança arrogante de Isabella Swan.

- Você se perdeu neste mar de pronomes. – desdenhou. – Mas ficarei no aguardo, esperando você pisar em falso, senhora Collins. Porque quem irá ser dispensada e será considerada um nada por aqui é você! – afirmou a morena fitando com intensidade os olhos âmbares da ruiva. – Agora me dá licença, porque ficar olhando para esta sua cara de mal comida está me deixando enjoada. – sentenciou virando-se de costas para Victoria.

- Ria por enquanto Swan, mas lembre-se de quem ri por último ri melhor. – replicou amargurada a Chefe de Gabinete. Isabella parou a sua caminhada com um sorriso galhofeiro em seu rosto de anjo demoníaco, virou somente o seu rosto em direção à ruiva.

- E serei eu quem rirá por último, você deve saber disso. – explanou cheia de presunção a outra, saindo à largas passadas da minúscula sala que a pertencia a Victoria Collins.

Victoria fechou seus olhos e apertou seu maxilar, rangendo seus dentes, para não brandir ofensas e insultos à morena que caminhava para fora do complexo de salas que pertenciam ao Senador Edward Cullen, mas ela conteve seu nervoso e ódio, entretanto não conseguiu conter o seu estado de espírito alterado e raivoso, levando a palma de sua mão, entre o polegar e o indicador, a sua boca o mordendo com uma força doentia, sentindo a sua pele frágil e macia romper e o gosto de ferrugem e sal entrar em contato com a sua boca.

A antropóloga sentiu raiva de si mesma por não refutar todas as palavras da jornalista. Ela sabia o que causaria, mas marcar todos os seus dedos naquela face pálida, arranhar aquelas bochechas coloridas por um blush pêssego era um desejo tão íntimo que ela prometeu a si mesma que ainda lhe daria esse deleite, ela necessitava ferir aquela mulher. Fazendo planos de vingança que iam desde um encontro entre as duas numa rua escura, até mesmo com ela esfaqueando o corpo nu da outra em um quarto de motel, sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira enterrando o seu rosto em suas mãos e controlando sua respiração e instintos.

Isabella caminhava revigorada pelos corredores do _Russel Senate Office Building_, o embate com Victoria fora o que conseguiu amenizar o seu estado abalado pela entrevista pessoal com o Senador Cullen, contudo, não fora o suficiente para afastar de seu âmago a aversão tão cheia de desejo e luxúria que sentiu por aquele homem que tomara o seu corpo de maneira tão brutal e prazerosa.

Ela tinha pleno conhecimento que a necessidade de sexo que o Senador possuía beirava a obsessão, o _vício_, isto o dossiê que seu padrinho e seu amante conseguiram diziam, através dos relatos de ex-empregadas e algumas prostitutas, e fora por conta disso que decidira ir aquela entrevista sem calcinha, contudo, a experiência de ser consumida por aquele sexo, por aquele prazer, por aquela volúpia, por aquele homem, foi algo que ela não estava esperando.

Não existiu conquista, sedução, flertes, fora somente à efemeridade da necessidade de unir-se carnalmente com ela que dominou o instinto daquele homem naquele segundo, e era exatamente isto que a deixava inquieta, pois ele a tomou sem dizer nada, sem pestanejar, sem avisá-la ou anunciar, saboreou junto a ela o ápice inquietante do prazer que ambos dividiam. Fora uma experiência nova e completamente de júbilo que sentiu seu orgasmo atravessar o seu corpo, mas depois de estar consumido, satisfeito do que ela poderia lhe oferecer, a dispensou como se não tivesse acontecido nada, como se ela não fosse nada.

A reação apática e inabalável dele que era completamente incompreensível para Isabella Swan, como um homem que tem uma experiência sexual daquela intensidade não manifesta nada, nem mesmo uma respiração arfante depois de um ato como aquele? Ou então, como ele sequer demonstrou a sua satisfação, com um beijo? Nunca, nenhum dos homens da sua longa lista de parceiros sexuais se privou de saborear e de se deliciar dos seus lábios, a não ser aquele homem, mas porque ele não fez isso? Será que a adrenalina do lugar, do proibido, não o permitia pensar coerentemente e agir como mandava a cartilha tão antiga do mundo? Ou teria outra razão para aquela atitude?

Isabella não tinha respostas para aquelas perguntas, pelo menos, não por enquanto. Ela estava disposta a se arriscar, se aventurar no mundo daquele homem, se submeter as suas vontades, para descobrir o porquê ele ficara tão inexorável diante daquele fugaz prazer. Ela venderia a sua alma ao demônio para saber o que acontecia àquele homem e depois acabar com ele como se fosse um frágil castelo de cartas. Ela iria ao inferno, para conseguir acabar com a vida de Edward Cullen para ter o poder e o lugar no jornalismo que lhe era de direito. Custasse o que for.

Fora tão consumida com seus planos e tramóias que a bela morena optou por retornar ao seu apartamento de taxi, fugindo do movimento nauseante dos transportes públicos, contudo sendo tragada pelo trânsito infernal que o carro em que estava enfrentaria.

Mesmo que ela quisesse esquecer os fatos daquela tarde ela não conseguia. As lembranças do corpo daquele homem a invadindo com brutalidade e com volúpia extraordinária ainda consumia o seu cérebro. Estava impregnado em seu nariz e em sua mente o perfume dele, o aroma do sexo que partilharam, ela estava consumida de maneira quase obsessiva por tudo o que acontecera quando ele a tocou intimamente. Era como se o seu íntimo, em uma batalha praticamente medieval com o seu cérebro, exigisse que ela fosse consumida mais uma vez por aquele homem e sua masculinidade. E ela queria mais do que gostaria de assumir ser possuída mais uma vez por ele.

Estava tão perdida nas próprias lembranças que mal notou que já se encontrava em frente ao seu modesto e repugnante edifício, fora somente quando o taxista impaciente brandiu extremamente alto que haviam chegado ao destino que a morena bufando lhe tacou três notas de dez dólares e saiu do automóvel.

Os passos que ecoavam no piso de concreto da entrada do edifício eram pesados e ruidosos, como uma marcha, suas mãos apertavam com força as alças da sua pasta executiva e de sua bolsa, ela suava friamente sob o seu casaco de lã negro, sentindo o ar gélido de uma noite de final de inverno queimando contra a sua pele delicada. Alguns vizinhos dela, que cruzavam o caminho, lhe davam boa noite, mas Isabella sequer despendia um olhar a eles. Ela estava com seu pensamento fixo naquele homem. No Senador Edward Cullen.

Foi automaticamente que entrou no elevador, demandou o seu andar e esperou impacientemente que este chegasse ao mesmo. Com passos distraídos e obstinados ela caminhava até a porta de seu minúsculo apartamento, fora só quando estava prestes para colocar a chave na fechadura que a porta se abriu inesperadamente e então ela se recordou que seu amante estava ali, a sua espera.

Ela fechou seus olhos castanhos e bufou irritada. Ela queria ficar sozinha, pensar no que tinha acontecido, e traçar uma estratégia que pudesse surtir efeito, que ela pudesse descobrir os segredos do Coronel da Força Aérea e também maneiras como destruí-lo.

- Então Isa, minha princesa, como foi? – perguntou orgulhosamente o moreno que era amante da jornalista há anos. – Conseguiu deixar o Senador de quatro por você, sua cachorra? – inquiriu novamente, quando não recebeu resposta da morena para a primeira pergunta dando um tapa carinhoso em seu bumbum, que foi o estopim para a fúria de Isabella.

- Fora! – comandou entre os dentes.

- O quê? – devolveu o homem aturdido, sorrindo entre uma baforada. – Querida, eu não tenho aonde ir, você sabe disso. – divertiu-se, ajudando a morena a despir o casaco que vestia. – Sem contar que você me prometeu que essa noite nós iríamos comemorar – deu um beijo aberto em sua nuca, sobressaltando-se quando ela afastou. –, até busquei aquele espumante francês que você adora e aquele peixe daquele espanhol que você diz ser divino, esplendoroso. – anuiu submissamente.

A morena caminhou pomposamente até a pequena mesa que havia no apartamento olhando o que o seu amante havia lhe preparado, lançando um olhar de descaso enquanto colocava sua bolsa e sua pasta sobre a cadeira tornando a encarar o homem de pele avermelhada, músculos enormes, olhos negros como jabuticabas e cabelos curtos, no melhor estilo militar, também negros.

- Fora! – repetiu mais uma vez, nem um pouco abalada por ele estar sem camisa evidenciando seus músculos tonificados de seu peitoral que ela tanto adorava se perder, ou então em seus braços, principalmente o direito com uma tatuagem circular, um símbolo tribal inca em que se distinguiam duas cabeças de lobos e diversos detalhes muito semelhantes a garras e olhos – que ela tanto adorava admirar.

- Mas Isa... – começou aturdido o homem, buscando compreender o que ela queria dizer com aquele única palavra cheia de comando, mas antes que ele pudesse questioná-la, ela voltou a dizê-la desta vez complementando com mais um pouco de sua ordem.

- Fora, Jacob! – brandiu inflexível. – Eu quero ficar sozinha; eu consegui o emprego, mas estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, e tenho um monte de trabalho para fazer, tanto do _Washington Post_, quanto do Gabinete do Senador Cullen. Amanhã ou depois nós comemoramos, ok? – disse soando como uma exigência a morena.

Jacob Black que conhecia Isabella Swan melhor do que ninguém sabia que aquela exigência que ela lhe fazia não era possível de ser ignorada. Ele pode ter traído a nação americana nas invasões do Afeganistão e do Iraque, poderia ter agido de maneira contrária aos princípios do Exército Americano, poderia ter batido de frente com inúmeros superiores e até mesmo inimigos, mas nunca bateria de frente ou ignoraria um comando daquela morena que mandava nele de maneira inexplicável.

Se tinha algo que Jacob se orgulhava, era de conhecer Isabella, sua amante, companheira e paixão há quase seis anos de forma tão plena, e se ela pedia que ele a deixasse sozinha por algo que não queria revelar a ele; ele faria sem pestanejar. Alcançou sua camiseta preta desbotada que estava sobre o sofá e a vestiu com rapidez. Ele conhecia o humor mutável da morena, por isso que a sua mochila camuflada, uma herança dos remotos tempos em que era Sub-Tenente do Exército dos Estados Unidos, não era desfeita quando ia visitá-la.

- Me ligue quando você estiver melhor, se precisar de algo não hesite em me pedir. – explanou o moreno vestindo a sua jaqueta surrada de couro negro e pegando a sua mochila.

- Obrigada por entender, Jake. – murmurou acima de um sussurro a morena, devido à compreensão de _seu_ homem. Ele somente sorriu amplamente para a ela, antes de sair do apartamento fechando a porta em um baque suave.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Isabella caiu pesadamente no sofá azul escuro de estilo _vintage_. Chutou seus sapatos de salto de um designer famoso, fazendo com que estes caíssem ruidosamente sobre o piso acarpetado do minúsculo apartamento, com uma dor de cabeça inquietante deitou-se sobre o sofá, sentindo a sua cabeça pesada e rodando.

Todas as questões que ela estava pensando e considerando desde que deixara o Gabinete do Senador Cullen voltaram a consumi-la. Isabella poderia ter adormecido ou não, mas quando percebeu que estava a ponto de ficar louca com as lembranças da transa que partilhara com Edward Cullen, levantou-se de um átimo do sofá e irritada consigo mesmo, marchou em direção ao seu quarto despindo a roupa que usava, jogando em um canto do quarto torcendo para que as traças não roessem o material caríssimo do vestuário.

Sua pele clara e suave ainda mantinha os resquícios do perfume e da rudez do político que a possuiu com fervor. Sua feminilidade contraia-se e se tornava completamente úmida somente com a lembrança daquela suntuosa masculinidade entrando e saindo sem ímpeto dela incessantemente. O corpo quente dele sobre o dela era uma recordação que fazia ficar fraca das pernas e com os sentidos atordoados.

Ela não conteve as suas próprias mãos viajando por seu corpo, apertando os seus seios com mamilos intumescidos e sensíveis onde ela os beliscou minimamente, ou então as mesmíssimas mãos deslizando por sua barriga lisa, reta e quente, seguindo o caminho para a sua feminilidade, para o seu clitóris que estava inchado, pulsante, e clamando por atenção.

Seus dedos trêmulos, mas decididos, deslizaram-se por seus grandes lábios, sentindo o calor febril de seu sexo que clamava por atenção. Seus lábios menores reagiam contraindo-se quando ela deslizava sua unha bem feita por eles. Seu clitóris pulsava incessantemente, necessitado, e ela sem pestanejar o saciou, dando uma forte pressionada em seu botão, sua excrescência carnuda, um gemido de deleite saiu pelos lábios da morena, que era infestada por lembranças daquele homem a penetrando vorazmente.

Não conseguiu conter o desejo que a arrebatou, e sem demora se penetrou com o seu fino e gélido dedo indicador, entrando e saindo de sua entrada tão adepta a aceitar invasores maiores e mais largos que seus dedos. Desejando satisfazer o seu desejo ainda mais, Isabella acrescentou mais um dedo, sentindo suas paredes apertando-os, enquanto ela os deslizava com facilidade por estar tão bem lubrificada.

Necessitando ser completada por mais, a jornalista acrescentou um terceiro dedo, e com movimentos ágeis e rápidos entrava e saia de sua cavidade, fazendo com que a sua respiração se tornasse ruidosa e descompassada, por mais que os seus gestos não fossem tão satisfatórios. Foi com uma lamúria ruidosa que ela sentiu suas paredes apertando com força seus dedos, a pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos dela aumentavam crescentemente. As dobras sedosas do sexo feminino se contraíam a cada movimento, assim como seus músculos ficavam tensos e relaxados em intervalo de segundos.

Um arrepio de deleite passou por todo o corpo da mulher que se dava prazer, um tremor do ápice atacou a sua barriga, estreitando algo em seu ventre. Apesar do tempo confortável, quase gélido dentro do apartamento, Isabella estava em chamas. Gotas de suor escorriam por sua nuca, por seus seios, por de baixo de seus seios e por seus dedos femininos. Ela sabia que o seu orgasmo estava próximo, por isso que ela intensificou seus movimentos, sentindo a passagem sendo minimizada quando se contraía a espera de seu ápice.

Foi com mais alguns movimentos, enquanto o seu clitóris era estimulado por seu polegar, que Isabella sentiu a onda orgástica a tomando, liberando o líquido do auto prazer que se dava. O gozo da jornalista escorria por seus dedos, por sua feminilidade, fluindo por suas coxas. Com a respiração arfante e descompassada, ela fechou seus olhos castanhos, tendo um vislumbre orgulhoso dos verdes inquietantes e arrebatadores de Edward Cullen.

Tão rápido, quanto o prazer que se deu, Isabella retirou seus dedos de sua vagina, se amaldiçoando por tocar-se pensando naquele homem. Ela queria destruí-lo, queria levá-lo a sua ruína, e não se jogar para a sua própria, não se autodestruir enquanto era movida pelo desejo inquietante que sentia por ele. Se odiando por tal atitude, ela berrou irritada, marchando para o seu minúsculo banheiro e entrando sem sequer pensar na água gélida que saia pelo chuveiro.

Apesar da temperatura glacial da água, o corpo febril de Isabella não sentia frio. Ele tremia, mas o tremor era de ódio por se render ao prazer carnal que crescia desde o momento que os dedos longos e grossos daquele homem tocaram o seu corpo. Uma fúria descontrolada tomava toda a alma da jornalista e por conta desta cólera que ela pegou uma esponja feita de material vegetal colocando uma determinada quantidade de sabonete líquido que esfregou com força, ira, o seu próprio corpo, sentindo o material arranhando a sua pele a deixando completamente vermelha.

Ela poderia estar se infringindo dor, uma dor que deixaria marcas, contudo nem mesmo com a penitência que empregava a si mesma, Isabella não conseguia deixar de pensar em todo o prazer que Edward Cullen a proporcionou, e cada vez que se pegava pensando naqueles profundos e brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos ou naquele cabelo dourado envelhecido completamente desordenado ela se punia, mas nada estava adiantando aquela punição, e foi se dando por vencida longos minutos depois que saiu da água gélida do chuveiro, secando-se com uma felpuda toalha branca e vestindo um moletom enorme da _Iowa State University_ que um dia pertencera a Jacob.

Como estava desde o almoço sem colocar nada no estômago, a jornalista pegou seu laptop e seguiu-se para a pequena sala onde seu amante preparara a mesa para ela com seu peixe favorito. Antes de sentar-se à mesa e saborear o alimento, foi a sua pequena cozinha, abrindo a geladeira antiga, retirando uma garrafa de cerveja que pertencia ao moreno que mais a compreendia no mundo. Abriu a garrafa de um litro da cerveja belga com o abridor próximo a pia, pegando um copo ainda úmido que estava sobre a mesma, completando todo o conteúdo deste com o líquido dourado gélido.

Elevando o copo diante de si mesma, em um gesto de brinde Isabella virou o líquido de uma vez só. A cerveja gelada desceu refrescante por sua garganta. Ela cerrou seus olhos sentindo a tranquilidade da suave bebida alcoólica entrando em contato com a sua corrente sanguínea. Minimamente mais calma a morena retornou a mesa, onde ligou seu laptop, e enquanto este era iniciado começou a degustar do peixe que como sempre estava perfeito.

Por ser uma pessoa pública, os passos de Edward Cullen era de conhecimento de todos, bastava acessar a sua página pessoal na internet que sabia o que ele faria durante o seu dia, e como nas últimas semanas, desde a elaboração de seu plano, o computador de Isabella quando esta clicou no ícone que permitiria acessar a rede, sua página inicial fora a do Senador. O seu rosto jovial e sorridente em frente a uma bandeira dos Estados Unidos, no cabeçalho da página, fez com que a feminilidade da jornalista se contraísse em desejo. Tentando ignorar aquele incomodo os olhos da mulher foram diretamente para a agenda do político, constatando que ele naquela hora se encontrava em um Baile de Gala na Galeria Nacional de Arte.

Com um desejo masoquista Isabella sem delongas procurou na internet um site que estava transmitindo em tempo real o tal Baile e as fotos da chegada dos convidados. Era como se o destino tivesse pregando uma peça para ela, pois assim que conectou o _live stream,_ a narradora do evento informou que o convidado de honra e sua família havia acabado de chegar.

Vestindo um smoking negro feito sobre medida, com os cabelos bronzes ligeiramente bagunçado, uma postura arrogante e prepotente, o Senador Edward Cullen foi o primeiro a sair da limusine em que chegou ao evento. Um sorriso de falso comprometimento, falsa alegria iluminava o rosto do político, enquanto seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos brilhavam friamente. Enquanto acenava para a multidão com uma mão, abotoando com outra seu casaco, um outro homem, extremamente parecido com o Senador, porém mais jovem, saia do carro.

Os cabelos bronzes deste, era do mesmíssimo tom do outro, e da mesmíssima maneira possuía a desordem natural. A altura deles era similar, talvez um centímetro a menos para o mais jovem, mas o porte esguio dos músculos seguia o mesmo padrão. Os olhos verdes esmeraldinos brilhavam na mesma intensidade, a única diferença entre os do jovem rapaz e do político, era que o do primeiro ainda mantinha a inocência e a juventude da idade terna, não possuindo a aura de poder que o outro emanava.

Contudo, Isabella tinha plena consciência de que Alec Philip Denali-Cullen, em alguns anos seria o pai em todos os aspectos, não só na aparência, mas também na impetuosa atitude política. O rapaz imitou o gesto do pai, acenando enquanto abotoava o seu casaco, na mesma hora que uma jovem mulher, de cabelos loiros claros levemente arruivados presos em um elegante coque baixo, onde as laterais estavam trançadas com distinção, saia do automóvel.

Seu vestido rosa pálido de chiffon de seda ia até os seus pés, exibindo que a altura da jovem loira era condizente com o de uma modelo internacional, assim como a sua magreza e postura. O decote em V do busto tinha detalhes bordados prateados que mostrava a sofisticação da filha do Senador, Jane Stella Denali-Cullen. Os olhos verdes da menina brilhavam acentuados ainda mais pela maquiagem marcante em seus olhos. Um sorriso genuíno era estampado no rosto da jovem que assim como o pai e o irmão acenou como uma princesa para a multidão.

Mas a atenção de todos para a jovem mulher, que já dava o braço para o irmão e começavam a subir a escadaria que daria ao salão principal da Galeria, foi colocada na elegantíssima e bela esposa do Senador do Estado de Illinois, Tanya Maggie Denali-Cullen. Trajando um vestido longo, tomara que caia negro de paetês discretos da mesma cor, que abraçava o seu busto e cintura fina, não indicando a idade de quase quatro décadas e que um dia teve uma gestação de um casal de gêmeos.

A esposa de Edward Cullen mostrava que pertencia aquele mundo glamoroso, onde ela seria o centro das atenções ao lado do seu belo esposo. Seus cabelos longos, brilhantes e bem tratados loiro morangos, estavam meio presos, deixando suas ondas arruivadas caindo sobre suas costas. Sua pele clara perfeitamente maquiada com discrição indicava o cuidado exacerbado que ela depositava ao seu corpo e sua pele, o que não era de menos, uma vez que era a filha mais velha do magnata do império da beleza em potes na Califórnia.

Edward que sorria com um demasiado encanto fingido a sua esposa, rapidamente lhe deu a mão para auxiliá-la a sair do automóvel, onde esta enlaçou seu braço ao do marido que sorrindo falsamente caminhava com a mulher ao seu lado para a escadaria que os levaria ao saguão da Galeria Nacional de Arte onde os filhos estavam.

Porém, pela primeira vez desde que começara todo aquele fingimento palpável, o Senador Edward Cullen retirou a mascara de tédio que dominava os seus olhos, e um olhar orgulhoso e comovido o tomava, quando ia de encontro com os filhos, trocando de lugar com o filho homem, enlaçando o braço da filha, enquanto do garoto enlaçava o da mãe e guiava para dentro da Galeria.

Isabella admirou encantada aquela relação daquele impetuoso, intragável, arrogante e prepotente homem com seus filhos. Era como se as únicas pessoas que merecessem o seu respeito e consideração fossem seus jovens filhos, que ainda não tinham alcançado a maioridade. Percebendo então que para a efetivação de seu estruturado plano que acabaria com o Senador Cullen de uma vez por todas, ela precisaria conhecer bem o seu adversário, ficar próxima da família dele, e conseguir abalá-los por dentro.

Pensativa, Isabella admirou pelo site de imagens, a foto da família Cullen. Edward, Tanya, e os filhos Alec e Jane. Considerando suas próprias ideias, Isabella levantou-se de um átimo e fora até a gaveta de sua cama onde retirou a grossa pasta com todos os dados e informações sobre Edward Cullen. Ao retornar a sua pequena mesa, retirou de sua bolsa o maço de cigarros e pegando um deste o tragou com fúria, quando enfim estava aceso. Ela havia lido um pouco sobre a esposa e os filhos, já que naquela inicial circunstância ela não desprendeu a atenção devida, que percebeu ser necessária neste momento, assim autoconfiante e estrategista, a morena passou a ler e analisar todos os pontos dos outros três membros da família Cullen que ela teria que se aproximar e depois destruir.

Foi inevitável que um sorriso malicioso não brotasse em seus lábios, quando ela lia o perfil e dossiê de Alec Cullen, talvez ela poderia mostrar para o jovem de vinte anos, o que era ter prazer sexual com uma mulher, já que a sua insossa namoradinha de Princeton pregava a todos que sexo só deveria ser feito após o casamento. Pobre rapaz. Será que praticava os mesmos atos libidinosos do pai? Buscando prazer e libertação copulando com prostitutas? Ela teria que averiguar num futuro, talvez.

Jane Cullen, a jornalista percebeu, seria uma ou excelente aliada ou uma terrível pedra em seu caminho. Ela respeitava e admirava o pai, assim como o irmão fazia, mas ao contrário de Alec o relacionamento com a mãe, sempre fora difícil e controvertido, brigas constantes entre as duas era algo comum, segundo antigos funcionários dos Cullen. A jovem loira sequer demonstrava respeito pela mãe.

_Interessante_, pensou Isabella.

Mas fora lendo a parte de Tanya que Isabella constatou que se tinha um membro daquela família frágil e suscetível a cometer um erro que lhe causaria tudo, seria a fútil e egoísta senhora Denali-Cullen, que além de ter o desprezo da filha, tinha também o do marido e da família deste.

A jornalista sorriu consigo mesma, enquanto a sua mente traçava planos e tramóias que iria deixar Tanya Denali-Cullen somente como uma lembrança horrível e traidora para aquela família. Pegou o seu telefone celular em sua bolsa, e digitou uma rápida mensagem ao seu tio e ao seu amante.

"_Preciso saber _tudo _sobre Tanya Denali-Cullen. Desde frequência escolar até advertências. Amigos a ex-namorados. Tudo. Temos que eliminá-la em primeiro plano."_

Com um olhar vitorioso em seu rosto a morena desligou o seu computador e deitou-se em sua cama completamente exausta, mais totalmente feliz consigo mesma por ter encontrado um elo fraco, que a faria alcançar e acabar com o Senador Edward Cullen lentamente.

.

A manhã de segunda feira amanheceu ligeiramente nublada e fria. Isabella, que depois de um sábado onde passou o dia todo fazendo seus relatórios para o _Washington Post _e depois preparando o pronunciamento do Senador Cullen, estava estressada e exausta, contudo necessitada de um relaxamento ou diversão. Sem pensar duas vezes no início da noite ligou para Jacob, pedindo para que ele viesse até o seu apartamento.

O moreno conhecia muito bem a jornalista, e quando ela o ligava com a voz manhosa e toda saudosa ela só queria uma coisa: _sexo_. Poderia ser carinhoso, violento, submisso ou dominante, ela queria dar e receber prazer, e ele como um bom companheiro estava disposto a dá-la. Passaram o sábado e todo o domingo na cama, em meio a tanto prazer eles pararam somente para comer lanches frios preparados por Jacob ou dormir, assim não foi nenhuma surpresa que acordaram completamente nus e embolados em meios aos lençóis de algodão de Isabella na segunda-feira.

Foi lenta e preguiçosamente que ele conseguiu a tirar da cama para que ela fosse trabalhar. Jacob conhecia Isabella tão bem que preparou com perfeição o banho morno para ela e depois seu desejum composto de café preto e torradas francesas com geléia.

A assessora de imprensa do Senador de Illinois vestiu-se cautelosamente, optou por uma saia negra acinturada que ia até seus joelhos. Uma camisa sem mangas com estampas pretas e brancas num padrão _houndstooth_, e um blazer preto com detalhes discretos na mesma cor. Suas pernas eram cobertas por meias 7/8 arrastão de trama fechada e pequena, tão discreta que mal aparentava ser quadriculada, mas sim de um cinza suave. Em seus pés sapatos altíssimos negros compunham o seu traje.

Os cabelos estavam meio presos, deixando que seus cachos castanhos avermelhados caíssem sobre seus ombros finos e delicados. Uma maquiagem discreta espantava as olheiras e imperfeições mínimas da pele angelical. Com votos de um bom dia de trabalho de Jacob, Isabella seguiu confiante para o _Russel Senate Office Building_.

O movimento no complexo de salas pertencentes ao Senador Cullen era grande, funcionários, estagiários e visitantes caminhavam para lá e para cá. Victoria Collins, a Chefe de Gabinete, havia instruindo um estagiário para indicar e explicar todos os procedimentos do escritório para Isabella Swan, tudo para a ruiva evitar um possível embate com a morena. A jornalista não se sentiu nenhum pouco incomodada por não ser a antropóloga a lhe explicar a rotina do escritório, na realidade ela se sentiu muito agradecida de tal fator, podendo se instalar na pequena sala em que era designada a ela com tranquilidade.

Edward chegou com a sua tão comum arrogância de sempre, trajando um blazer preto, com camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha com mínimos detalhes azuis. Como de costume o ruivo estava com seus olhos cobertos por seus óculos escuros e não dispensou um olhar sequer a qualquer pessoa que perambulava pelas salas que compunham o seu escritório, caminhando diretamente para o seu Gabinete se fechando ali dentro.

Isabella assustou-se quando um estagiário bateu em sua porta, informando que o Senador Cullen gostaria de dar uma olhada no pronunciamento sobre a lei de segurança nas escolas e proibição de jogos violentos que ela havia elaborado, mas antes que ela levantasse de sua cadeira o jovem, tímido e medroso estagiário informou que o Senador pediu para que ele levasse a sua sala.

Ela mordeu a sua bochecha evitando praguejar algo, mas por fim deu o documento já devidamente corrigido, impresso e guardado em uma pasta com o selo do Senado ao jovem rapaz, que sorrindo desajeitado agradeceu à assessora e com agilidade levou o documento a sala do ex-prefeito de Chicago.

O dia passou-se lento e em completo marasmo, Isabella passou o dia lendo e se adaptando as regras do Gabinete, mas nada daquilo parecia despertar nela interesse. Fora só quando estava preparando-se para ir embora, faltando poucos minutos para as cinco da tarde que o telefone de sua mesa tocou estridentemente. Entediada e ligeiramente irritada por ter que atender ao telefone, a morena o fez de pouco caso.

- Assessoria de Imprensa do Senador Cullen. – recitou enfadada.

- _Em meu Gabinete imediatamente, senhorita Swan_. – comandou a voz autoritária e gélida do Senador Edward Cullen. Um arrepio de expectativa passou por todo o corpo da morena, que sem perceber que o homem já havia encerrado a chamada explanou.

- Imediatamente, Senador. – como não obteve resposta do outro lado, somente o tom de mudo, a jornalista tornou a colocar o telefone no gancho e se ajeitando minimamente saiu de sua sala, seguindo para as enormes portas duplas de carvalho.

Vários funcionários e estagiários que se preparavam para ir embora acompanharam com olhares curiosos a morena que caminhava sensualmente em direção ao escritório _do_ _homem_. Sim, todos ali temiam de maneira doentia o inescrupuloso, vingativo e impiedoso Senador Edward Cullen. Com uma batida suave na porta, Isabella girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta minimamente e entrando silenciosamente no Gabinete de Edward.

- Tranque a porta. – comandou o homem sentado de sua mesa. Obedecendo a ordem que lhe era destinada a morena a fez com rapidez. – Sente-se na poltrona que está em frente à porta. – exigiu, e com passos lentos e vacilantes ela caminhou até a poltrona e se sentou, acomodando-se femininamente com as pernas cruzadas na cadeira.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala. Edward de sua cadeira em meio à penumbra admirava a sua assessora de imprensa, que se mostrara completamente competente tanto em suas atividades profissionais, quanto nas atividades sexuais que ele tivera apenas um aperitivo na sexta-feira. Ela apresentava as características de um anjo demoníaco, sua pele suave, seu corpo sensual, seus trejeitos _sexies_, cantavam para ele da mesma forma que as místicas sereias cantavam e seduziam os homens dos sete mares. O político passou todo o fim de semana fantasiando com aquela mulher, e por mais que ele desejasse a possuir com uma fúria descontrolada, ele decidiu apreciá-la lentamente. Cada dia saboreando algo novo que a sua assessora poderia lhe oferecer.

Se pondo em pé diante de sua mesa, ele caminhou por seu Gabinete, analisando a inquietude e a arfante e ruidosa respiração da morena. Edward contemplava o seu objeto de desejo, como um leão contemplaria uma zebra em meio à savana africana. Com sede e um desejo arrebatador. Mas antes que pudesse atacá-la, o ruivo decidira-se brincar com o seu alimento.

- Seu pronunciamento ficou excelente. – elogiou o Senador. – Vejo que não cometi um engano quando a contratei, você realmente superou as minhas expectativas.

- Obrigada, Senhor. – agradeceu timidamente a jornalista, tingindo de rubro suas bochechas.

- Mas sabe, senhorita Swan, tem algo que eu _necessito_ que você supere as minhas expectativas, será que a senhorita será capaz? – inquiriu maliciosamente o político, sentando-se na poltrona em frente a ela.

- Posso tentar, Senador. – respondeu submissa a morena. Edward sorriu torto, era exatamente aquela resposta que ele queria ouvir.

- Não se sinta acanhada com a minha pergunta, mas você já deve ter se tocado intimamente, não é mesmo, senhorita Swan? – questionou. Isabella arregalou seus olhos aturdida, não tinha como ele saber que na própria sexta-feira ela havia se tocado pensando nele, e ter feito isso também no sábado antes de telefonar para Jacob pedindo para que ele fosse até a casa dela, com o intuito de fazê-la esquecer daquele homem e de sua voluptuosa masculinidade.

- S-sim – murmurou envergonhada -, Senador.

Edward sorriu torto com a forma que havia conseguido afetá-la. Era isto que ele queria: vê-la completamente desconfortável, antes de render-se a ele.

- Algum outro homem já se masturbou na sua frente, senhorita Swan? – quis saber Edward. Ela somente negou agilmente com a cabeça. – Eu não escutei, senhorita Swan.

- Não, Senhor. – respondeu incerta, mas corretamente a morena. Ele sorriu torto para ela.

- Sendo assim, quero que a senhorita fique me observando quando me satisfaço, estamos entendidos? – exigiu o homem.

Isabella engoliu em seco, balançando sua cabeça, mas com o olhar expectante atento nas mãos do homem que abria a calça de seu terno e a abaixava minimamente revelando para que ela pudesse ver e analisar a suntuosidade, o comprimento e a largura indecorosa de seu membro. A morena segurou uma respiração surpresa por todo aquele tamanho ter cabido dentro de si na sexta-feira.

- Te agrada à vista, senhorita Swan? – provocou Edward, que deslizava suavemente sua mão com longos dedos por toda a sua masculinidade.

- Muito, Senhor. – murmurou envergonhadamente a morena.

- Você gostaria que ele estivesse dentro de você? – perguntou presunçoso, agarrando seu membro com a sua mão e o massageando em movimentos para cima e para baixo em seu próprio eixo.

- Sim, Senhor. – concordou Isabella.

- Você deseja o meu pau fodendo a sua buceta, senhorita Swan? – insistiu Edward, aumentando os seus movimentos em seu eixo. A vermelhidão na bochecha da mulher se intensificou, assim como sua respiração, pulsação e batimentos cardíacos.

- S-sim, Senhor. – murmurou gaguejante e envergonhada por assumir aquilo.

- Você gostaria que eu a comesse por trás mais uma vez sobre a minha mesa, senhorita Swan? – relembrou o homem, aumentando os seus movimentos, enquanto sua outra mão massageava seus colhões. Isabella mexeu-se incomoda em sua poltrona sentindo um formigamento inquietante e conhecido dela entre suas pernas. Ela tentou, ao descruzá-las, uma mínima fricção para livrar-se do incomodo, mas nada adiantou. – Isso está te excitando, senhorita Swan?

- Sim, para as duas perguntas, Senador. – explanou a morena.

Edward mal ouviu a resposta de sua assessora de imprensa, se deleitando do prazer que se dava. Ele apertava a sua mão que envolvia seu membro, para sentir a pressão similar do sexo feminino. O Senador conhecia a sua fome por sexo, e tinha pleno conhecimento que aquele auto-alívio não amenizaria em nada a sua vontade, mas ele se preocuparia com aquilo depois, no momento ele gostaria de provocar e humilhar a bela morena a sua frente.

Os seus movimentos ficavam mais enérgicos e rápidos. Ele sentia todo o seu corpo acelerando a pulsação e seus batimentos cardíacos, sua respiração estranhamente estava ritmada, mas isso devia aos treinamentos da Força Aérea em grandes altitudes. Seus músculos se contraíam involuntariamente. Seu membro crescia e latejava em sua mão, indicando que o ápice estava próximo. Controlando-se para não gozar, Edward pronunciou.

- Venha aqui senhorita Swan, eu quero que a senhorita engula todo o meu gozo. – exigiu.

Isabella, que apertava as suas coxas buscando uma fricção em seu ponto pulsante lamuriou baixinho pela ordem. O seu cérebro comandava que ela não desse a ele esse deleite, mas o seu instinto exigia que ela levasse todo aquele membro a sua boca e fosse brindada com o fruto do prazer daquele homem. Mas mesmo com a batalha ganha por seu instinto, o tempo em que ela demorou em se levantar da poltrona e caminhar até onde ele estava, foi o suficiente para que ele explodisse em seu orgasmo.

- Porra! – brandiu o homem irritadiço, sobressaltando a morena que estava encantada observando aquele líquido leitoso sendo jorrado por aquele membro. – Qual palavra do _'engula todo o meu gozo'_ a senhorita não compreendeu? – indagou o ruivo.

- Oh, Senhor, me perdoe... eu... eu... – tentou responder Isabella.

- Quieta. – ordenou. – Você irá limpar toda essa bagunça com a sua língua, ajoelhada diante de mim. – comandou autoritariamente Edward. A jornalista concordou com a sua cabeça caminhando lentamente, fazendo com que a renda se sua peça íntima roçasse em seu ponto pulsante, atitude que não passou despercebida por Edward, que sorriu torto diante a sensualidade daquele gesto. – Mas antes de tudo, a sua calcinha, senhorita Swan. – pediu esticando a sua mão a espera da peça íntima.

Envergonhada diante do olhar atento do político, a jornalista deslizou sua ensopada calcinha por suas pernas alvas, e quando estava livre de seu corpo a estendeu em direção ao Senador, possibilitando para os dois visualizarem um longo fio de umidade de seu sexo pingando do minúsculo tecido de renda.

- Completamente molhada, não é mesmo senhorita Swan? – incitou o Senador. – Mas a senhorita não irá se tocar intimamente hoje, e nem deixar ninguém tocá-la. O seu pensamento vai ficar todo no que eu poderia fazer com a sua boceta, e amanhã quando nos encontrarmos eu irei saber, mas por hora, limpe essa bagunça. – ordenou apontando para o próprio gozo que manchava a pele de seu membro e pélvis.

Isabella ponderou as opções. O seu orgulho, sua arrogância mandava avisos para que ela não se submetesse a vontade daquele homem, contudo um lado muito ligado as suas emoções e instinto aguardavam impacientemente quando ela se ajoelharia em frente a ele e limpasse todo o prazer que se deu, e quem sabe até mesmo podendo colocar aquele magnífico órgão masculino em sua boca e deliciar-se dele. Aquela briga interna foi longa para ela, mas coisa de apenas segundos imperceptíveis ao Senador.

Assim, agindo em completa submissão a morena se ajoelhou a alguns metros de distância do homem, e para provar para ele que ela aceitaria qualquer coisa que ele lhe propusesse arrastou-se no piso acarpetado até onde ele estava sentado na poltrona. Suas mãos femininas um pouco trêmulas e frias começaram a subir vagarosamente pelas pernas bem torneadas cobertas pelo tecido da calça negra que fazia conjunto com o seu blazer. Edward rolou seus olhos com o toque delicado e temeroso da mulher. Aquele contato mandava tantos choques para todo o seu corpo que o político não conseguia compreender o porquê deles.

O coração da morena batia ruidosamente e velozmente. Existia uma emoção no que ela fazia que não conseguia compreender, uma energia estranha, um formigamento elétrico, similar a um choque de baixa voltagem, arrastava pela ponta de seus dedos que tocavam a pele daquele poderoso homem. Edward se deliciava com o toque e a atenção feminina, um sorriso torto estava em seu rosto, enquanto os seus incríveis olhos verdes estavam cerrados.

Ele estava expectante para quando a boca quente e a língua úmida e fervorosa da jornalista estivessem em contato com a sua pele. Nunca em sua vasta experiência sexual Edward ansiou tanto para o contato de uma boca feminina em seu membro, o chupando, o sugando, dando-lhe prazer imensurável. Porém quando a ponta da língua extremamente quente tocou a sua glande um urro de desejo ecoou pelo Gabinete proveniente de seu dono.

O político poderia estar esperando algo normal e comum, porém imensamente poderoso, mas quando a boca e a língua da jornalista lhe tocaram ele se sentiu uma própria bomba nuclear se auto-explodindo. Uma descarga de energia de alta-voltagem parecia ter sido caída sobre o seu corpo. Seu membro que estava semiereto tornou a ficar duro e completamente ereto, esperando com uma ansiedade estrangeira para que pudesse foder a minúscula boca da morena.

As mãos masculinas e grandes fecharam se em nó ao lado do corpo do homem. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás, sentindo o indescritível prazer. Foi involuntário que seu quadril se elevou minimamente buscando o calor acolhedor da boca feminina, todavia não encontrando absolutamente nada.

Isabella limpava o resultado do prazer daquele homem com uma calma e uma serenidade sufocante. Suas papilas gustativas saboreavam cada minúscula gota daquele magnífico gozo. Sua boca sentia a maciez daquela pele masculina febril. Suas mãos delicadas apertavam a coxa esguia e musculosa do Coronel da Força Aérea. Ela removia com uma calma nauseante todo o resultado que estava espalhado pela pélvis e pelo final do abdômen do homem, deixando por último o seu suntuoso membro.

Era uma tortura prazerosa para Edward o que ela fazia. Ele tentava conter suas mãos para si mesmo para não embolá-las nos cabelos castanhos e guiar o rosto e a boca da mulher em direção a sua masculinidade, podendo se mover tranquilamente e dominantemente para dentro e para fora daquela boca quente e apaziguante. Foi durante uma briga interna consigo mesmo que a boca feminina e sua língua fervorosa tomaram todo aquele membro.

Um grunhido selvagem saiu pelos lábios do Senador Cullen, se até um segundo atrás ele se continha para segurar os cabelos castanhos, agora ele enrolava seus dedos grossos e longos entre eles, disposto a quem sabe auxiliar a morena, indicando como ele gostaria de ser saciado. Mas engana-se quem espera que o poderoso político ajudou a movimentar a cabeça da astuta jornalista, com uma brutalidade contida ele puxou pelos cabelos dela, afastando o de seu membro e sentenciou com a voz profundamente rouca, mas completamente fria e autoritária.

- Eu _mandei_ à senhorita limpar esta bagunça, e não se deliciar com o meu pau. A senhorita ainda não merece este prêmio.

Isabella diante daquele comando ficou estupefata. Aquele homem queria deixá-la louca, privando-a de algo que ele também queria com toda a força. Ela o encarou com seus confusos e odiosos, contudo brilhantes olhos castanhos os frios e autoritários, também brilhantes olhos verdes. Aquela arrogância e aquela prepotência que já lhe era tão conhecida no olhar daquele homem estava ali mais uma vez, indicando que aquilo não era um pedido possível de contestação, mas sim uma ordem que não poderia se discutir.

Respirando-se fortemente pelo seu nariz, a jornalista assentiu minimamente, e submissamente limpou o restante do gozo que tinha na masculinidade do homem. E assim que terminou, sentou-se sobre seus calcanhares de frente para ele, observando atentamente a rigidez do membro. Edward sorriu torto diante o olhar admirado de Isabella. Ele sabia que era bem dotado, mas não se cansava de ver uma mulher completamente encantada pelo seu comprimento.

- Você gosta, senhorita Swan? – provocou, alisando a própria ereção com sua mão. – Quem sabe se a senhorita for uma boa menina, e fizer tudo o que eu mando, eu não a autorizo se deliciar com ele?

A morena olhou sobre a espessa cortina de seus cílios o rosto anguloso e masculino do político. Ela assentiu humildemente para ele. Edward sorriu torto diante do acinte de Isabella, _talvez_, pensou ele, _ela pudesse se tornar um excelente brinquedinho sexual ou quem sabe uma espetacular amante para ele._

Sobre os olhares atentos de Isabella o Senador tornou a esconder a sua rígida ereção nos tecidos de sua boxer e calça negra. A jornalista não pode deixar de considerar ser um pecado privar as pessoas de observarem aquele majestoso membro, já que era tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão grande, mas manteve a opinião para si própria. Edward levantou-se da poltrona em que esteve sentado, pegando com uma mão a peça íntima e úmida que a mulher havia lhe dado e guardando no bolso de sua calça.

- Uma recordação. – comentou despreocupadamente, enquanto estendia uma mão para que a morena ajoelhada aos seus pés se levantasse. – Sabe senhorita Swan, acredito que formaremos uma excelente equipe. – ponderou o homem, alisando os cabelos ondulados da jornalista, mas depois se afastando com rapidez.

Isabella atordoada arrumou a roupa que vestia, tirando todas as rugas que formava no tecido de sua saia preta. Tentou, sem ver, organizar seus longos cabelos castanhos, e depois alisou o seu rosto retirando imperfeições de sua maquiagem que poderia estar borrada. Seus olhos castanhos e ligeiramente preguiçosos encararam o rosto do Senador Cullen que acendia um cigarro e o tragava com fervorosa devoção. Ela própria sentiu vontade de fumar naquele segundo, estava tão ocupada com seus próprios planos nos últimos dias que havia completamente se esquecido de seu vício.

- Nos vemos amanhã, senhorita Swan. Está dispensada. – ponderou o homem arrogantemente, sentando-se em sua poltrona diante de sua mesa de carvalho.

Isabella, ainda sem palavras para dizer qualquer coisa aquele homem, tornou a assentir minimamente, seguindo em direção à porta que minutos atrás ela trancara. Ainda lhe era incompreensível o poder que aquele arrogante e prepotente político tinha sobre si, contudo, ela estava disposta a se arriscar e se fosse o caso, a se queimar para descobrir o que ele tinha para lhe oferecer.

- E senhorita Swan? – chamou o homem de sua mesa, entre uma baforada de seu cigarro.

- Sim, Senador? – conseguiu pronunciar virando-se em direção a ele.

- Não se esqueça de que a senhorita está proibida de _se tocar_ e de _tocarem_ em você.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Então, mais alguém além de mim e da Bellorra está disposto a arriscar se queimar para ter o prazer com esse homem? *PQP* Até eu fico indignada com a minha imaginação quando escrevo, queria muito saber da onde eu tirei esse protótipo de homem que deixa qualquer mulher com a calcinha NA CHÕM!_

_Será que todo mundo conseguiu visualizar o que acontece com os personagens secundários, tão importantes para a trama quanto os dois? Neste capítulo fomos introduzidos com mais profundidade nos porquês da obsessão da Victoria, conhecemos um pouco também sobre Alec e Jane, filhos gêmeos de Edward, mas principalmente tivemos a identidade do bonitão relevada. Antes que venham com facas, tochas e forcados em minha direção entendam que o Jacob aqui é um aliado interessante para a trama, e alguém aqui acredita realmente que o Senaward não vai dar o seu jeitinho de acabar com o bonitão? Só resta saber como, mas isto é um assunto para um futuro distante, distante, enquanto isso não chega, ficamos observando a Cachorra fazer dele seu cachorrinho de pelúcia, ou ninguém percebeu que a conotação do "fora!" que ela disse foi uma referência clara a isso? _

_Alguém está temeroso por o que essa ordinária vai fazer com a coitada da esposa fútil e egoísta do Senador, a Tanya? Mas é claro que não... nem sei porque questiono isso, sei muito bem que todo mundo aqui adora ver a Tanya e o Jacob comendo o pão que o diabo amassou, não é mesmo? *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Mas eu posso dizer que o que a Bellorra vai armar para a Tanya, vai ser digno de dar dó. _

_Bom, espero que todos tenham curtido assim como eu este capítulo, sinceramente eu achei ele tão fácil de escrever, e quem gostou ou não do capítulo deixa uma review contando o que espera dos planos da Bella ou o que o Edward fará com ela ou com as outras... conforme as perguntas forem aparecendo não hesitem em ir lá no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ , ou quem quiser usar o formspring para me perguntar o que quiser, fiquem a vontade também: www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, eu sei que os capítulos desta fic estão saindo enooooormes, mas juro e a Blueberrytree está de prova que eu sempre prometo fazer capítulos menores, mas infelizmente eu sou uma matraca com os dedos insaciáveis. Tod obrigada mais uma vez por betar isto aqui._

_Nos vemos no próximo que pode vir muito antes do que muita gente imagina. =X_

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Definitivamente as duas palavras que descrevem esse capítulo, para mim, é "tenso e intenso". Ainda mais depois do arranca-rabo entre a Victória e a Isabella. Acho que as duas estão só no começo dessa relação de ódio, mas com um Senador desse, é normal que só uma queira ser a sua senhora (no Gabinete, claro)._

_Outro que acha que é o único que vai se esbaldar com a Bellorra é o Jacob. Mal sabe ele que a coitada tá precisando se auto flagelar como punição por cair nas garras do Senaward. E é uma das características que eu mais gostei dessa Isabella: as suas válvulas de escape. Pra não descer a mão no Edward ela extravasou com a Victória, mas quando estava sozinha, bolada com tudo que aconteceu entre ela e o Senador, ela não tinha mais a quem despejar sua raiva, o que sobrou pra pele da coitada. Frustração é a última coisa que ela precisa. Pobre família Cullen, essa daí vai ser impiedosa mesmo._

_Pobre Jacob, ele é tão gostosinho e tão apaixonado e pelo jeito tão burro também. Ou não, tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Tem alguém ai que já tá com pena dele ou sou só eu?_

_Por fim, acho digno o Senaward ser exatamente como ele é. Frio, prepotente, arrogante e fdp. Poxa, custava deixar a Bella dar uma lambidinha só? Hahahaha Acho que a maioria das leitoras ficou chupando dedo também, porque ele foi CRUEL demais. Só que não dizem por ai que a gente gosta de quem pisa na gente? Talvez a Isabella não tenha se dado conta de que ela tem tanto tesão nesse cara (e eu também!) justamente por isso. Vamos só ver quando ela vai conseguir virar o jogo a seu favor. Até lá, Bellinha, nada de prazer. Vista seu cinto de castidade e seja in(feliz)._

_Não deixem de enviar suas reviews, elas são um preço pequenino perto de cada capítulo que a Carol nos presenteia. Além de ser importante pra autora saber onde está agradando cada um de vocês._

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	5. Dominante

_**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente **TWILIGHT** não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

_**Playlist**_

"_**Young Lust"** Aerosmith  
**"Devil in her Heart"** The Beatles  
**"Help!"** The Beatles  
**"Attack"** 30 Seconds to Mars  
**"Jealousy"** Stereophonics  
**"Hell"** Foo Fighters  
**"Animal Attraction"** She Wants Revenge  
**"Harder to Breathe"** Maroon 5  
_

.

* * *

Capítulo quatro – Dominante

.

"_**O homem que não sabe dominar os seus instintos,  
é sempre escravo daqueles que se propõem satisfazê-los."**__**  
**_- _Gustave Le Bon_ -

.

Edward Cullen sempre fora um homem sexual, movido ao sexo e por mais que colecionasse uma vasta gama de companheiras sexuais, algumas com determinada frequência, outras nem tanto, o Senador sempre se mostrou dominante. Contudo a dominância que ele exercia durante o ato sexual nunca fora humilhante ou degradante para suas parceiras. _Até agora_.

Quando jovem adepto a experiências novas e prazeres diferentes, o político flertou por um breve período com o estilo de vida BDSM, entretanto, naquela época ele estava sendo treinado pela Força Aérea Americana para assumir o controle de tropas durante a Guerra do Golfo, ocasionando assim que a experiência por esse estilo de vida ficasse em suspenso.

Evidentemente depois da vitória das Forças da Coalizão que ele fazia parte, deixaram a região do Golfo Pérsico, e o ruivo retornou aos Estados Unidos, ele tentou se inserir novamente com as práticas de _bondage_, disciplina, dominação, submissão, sadismo e masoquismo, todavia naquela situação não foi uma inclusão muito satisfatória, já que como um pai coruja o político ficava babando seus filhos recém-nascidos que naquele ponto já estavam afastados da mãe.

Porém, como um homem que gosta e assume que gosta demais de sexo a ponto de não conseguir ficar um dia sem a satisfação sexual, e de experiências novas, principalmente o poder que a dominância emprega, Edward participou em segredo de cenas e até mesmo do restrito círculo BDSM por um tempo, mas quando foi colocar tais aprendizados em prática com as suas parceiras sexuais, mesmo que de forma contida, fora extremamente frustrado.

Apesar de se aventurar diariamente pelas realidades paralelas que o sexo o levava, Edward Cullen não tentou nenhuma outra vez explorar tais aprendizados, já que ele se dedicava exaustivamente a sua vida pública, a sua futura vida política. Quando assumiu o cargo de Senador do Estado de Illinois há mais de oito anos, não entrando nesta conta os dois anos e meio que atuou como Senador suplente de seu avô adoentado, o político de cabelos dourados envelhecidos percebeu que aos trinta e três anos, enfim, ele poderia flertar novamente com aquele estilo de vida que se privou quando tinha vinte e poucos anos.

Edward, como um homem de princípios e enlaçado em um casamento sem amor, viu que a sua esposa Tanya não se submeteria a humilhação, dor e a práticas degradantes sexuais, na realidade, nem mesmo ele queria ter esse tipo de relação com a mãe de seus filhos. Como não tinha amantes fixas naquela época o político buscou se inserir naquele universo através de prostitutas especializadas, contudo não foi tão satisfatório como esperaria daquela aventura.

Frustrado e descrente que conseguiria alcançar prazer com aquelas práticas, deixou de lado este desejo obscuro de seu animal sexual, procurando prazer somente esboçando a sua dominância natural e não aquela aflorada pelas práticas sadistas e masoquistas. Contudo, interessado e ligado a estas artes sua mente volta e meia retornava para aquele assunto, e fora assim que ele, meses depois, resolveu dar mais uma chance a esse universo.

Por intermédio da internet descobriu que na região de Washington, DC existia um grupo que se reunia semanalmente para clarificar e desmitificar algumas coisas sobre o BDSM, auxiliando cada pessoa a descobrir a sua natureza – submissa ou dominante – e verificarem se era aquilo mesmo que buscavam. Edward se vira tão interessado por aquele mundo que depois da primeira reunião já conseguira alguém que pudesse lhe mostrar um pouco daquele universo, desconhecido para ele.

Maria Rodriguez, uma bela mexicana naturalizada americana, de longos e escorridos cabelos negros, pele alva e olhos cor de mel, foi a instrutora de Edward pelo mundo do sadismo e masoquismo. Adepta do estilo de vida BDSM, Maria descobriu ser um tipo diferente de participante deste meio, tudo porque gostava de atuar nos dois lados – ser dominante e ser submissa – ou como é denominado _switcher_. Infelizmente os _switcheres_ são um modelo não muito bem visto neste universo, o que causou a Maria alguns problemas e desavenças, já que muitos parceiros dominantes disseram-lhe que ela não era tão boa submissa.

Edward que tinha um conhecimento muito superficial desse mundo, não se importou que a sua instrutora gostasse de brincar com as duas facetas daquele estilo de vida, na realidade, para ele, uma alma dominante em todos os aspectos, ter uma instrutora _switcher_ tornou-se algo muito mais fácil para compreender como funcionava a dinâmica da coisa. Porém não tardou muito para que Edward constatasse que aquele mundo era muito mais complexo e difícil do que ele supunha inicialmente.

A mexicana em seu quinto encontro íntimo com Edward certificou que ele não nasceu para aquele universo ou pelo menos não totalmente. Ele tinha sim a aura necessária em um dominante. Sabia impor suas vontades, ordenar e até mesmo cuidar de sua submissa antes, durante e depois de uma cena, contudo faltava nele algo essencial para aquele estilo de vida: _disciplina_. Ele poderia ser membro das Forças Armadas Americanas e ter aprendido sobre _aquela_ disciplina, mas a disciplina essencial para aquele _jogo_ ele não possuía e nem sequer conseguia adquirir.

Compreensível e articulada Maria conversou com o político e expôs todos os pontos que observou na relação entre eles, afirmando que Edward poderia sim praticar a dominância e a submissão com leves toques de sadismo e masoquismo, ou como ela brincou na situação: uma _"relação baunilha com emoção"_. Contudo ele não era um ser humano claramente adepto a todo universo que ela vivia, Maria acreditava que a curiosidade do Senador por aquele estilo de vida tinha haver com _outro_ fator, um fator muito obscuro e preocupante da alma daquele homem, entretanto manteve suas suposições para ela.

Edward mesmo contra a sua vontade concordou com a mexicana, que talvez aquele universo não fosse para ele e que tudo não passasse de uma efêmera curiosidade, todavia, não aceitou o evidente fracasso, insistindo em manter a relação entre eles por mais um tempo, esperando e querendo provar que Maria estava redondamente enganada. O político começou a se esforçar mais e ser mais compenetrado nas cenas, mas nem mesmo seu esforço em se superar trouxe os resultados necessários.

O relacionamento de instrução com a _switcher_ acabou tendo o seu fim, contudo eles ainda mantinham um contato amistoso, mas que depois de alguns meses entrou em esquecimento devido à agenda atribulada de ambos. Teimoso e obstinado Edward não iria desistir tão fácil de tudo aquilo e procurou diversas vezes aplicar o aprendizado que Maria lhe forneceu em sua vida sexual, porém, nas eventuais parceiras não existia uma ligação forte para praticar aquelas lições.

Fora só dois anos mais tarde quando começou a se envolver mais profundamente com Leah Jones, uma das funcionárias do _Denier Plasair,_ que ele tentou mais uma vez inserir aquele universo em sua vida.

Lenta foi a forma com que ele abordou o tema para a belíssima havaiana. Deu-lhe uma pulseira de diamantes de preço insignificante para ele, mas de valor inestimável para a órfã, e aproveitando-se do deslumbramento dela com a jóia, que Edward inseriu o assunto em uma conversa na cama, com ambos completamente satisfeitos com o sexo que partilharam minutos antes.

De início a mulher que Edward adorava manter como amante, por ser tão vocal que parecia saída de um filme pornô _trash_, não compreendeu o pedido de seu cliente, mas conforme ele ia explicando a pele avermelhada de Leah ia ficando púrpura tamanho era o grau de ofensa daquela proposta.

Leah era uma prostituta sim, porém, mais por conveniência e por causa do dinheiro fácil do que por gostar daquilo, na realidade a havaiana que perdera seus pais em um incêndio em sua residência em Honolulu no Hawaii, odiava ter que se submeter às vontades de criaturas tão execráveis e repugnantes como determinados homens, ou no caso todos eles. Para ela, que sofrera abusos terríveis quando viera da ilha do pacífico para o continente, homens que pagavam por prazer ou traiam as suas esposas diante as leis de Deus e dos homens eram os piores tipos de canalhas do universo e se tinha um que encabeçava aquela lista, este era Edward Cullen.

Ela mantinha um relacionamento _'profissional'_ com Edward, principalmente porque ele pagava muitíssimo bem a ela e como também tinha a esperança que ele lhe desse um apartamento para viver, a sustentando a longo prazo, algo que em seis anos de relacionamento não passou de uma promessa a havaiana, ao contrário do que foi a uma certa russa que em menos de uma semana de relacionamento com ela já dava-lhe um lugar para viver.

Naquela situação em que ele propôs que ela lhe fosse submissa a relação entre eles já era de cerca de dois anos, um tempo razoável e relativamente longo para um caso extraconjugal daquele tipo, todavia a reação da morena de curtos cabelos negros como a noite e fugazes olhos também pretos com aquela proposta foi digna de Oscar, assim como foi para Elizabeth Taylor e sua Martha no filme _'Quem tem medo de Virgínia Woolf?'_.

A fúria descontrolada. As ofensas dirigidas a ele. Os objetos que ela jogou sobre ele. E a força com que ela gostaria de agredi-lo atraiu a atenção de todas as funcionárias e dos clientes da casa que com o auxílio de Edward ao burlar algumas leis, Emmett McCarty mantinha justamente para a aquela finalidade: dissipar a prostituição. O amigo de longa data e proprietário intercedeu entre a sua funcionária e seu amigo-cliente evitando assim um dano maior.

Fora uma ofensa tão grande para a havaiana o que seu amante lhe propôs, que Leah cortou relações, pelo menos por um período de tempo, com Edward, e percebendo que a sua funcionária estava a ponto de processar o político, Emmett mais uma vez intercedeu e fez com que o ruivo pagasse uma longa e cara viagem pela América do Sul a ela. Edward não sabia definir se: sentia-se mal ou não por propor àquilo a morena.

Com a ausência de Leah para lhe oferecer prazer, Edward foi obrigado a buscar outras jovens damas da noite para satisfazer seu instinto, contudo menos de uma semana depois do evento que causou o 'rompimento' do _affair_ com a havaiana, a tímida e sofrida russa Heidi Nureyev entrou no caminho de Edward.

O Senador encantou-se pela morena de grandes olhos de gata, de um tom claro e impactante de azul, e ao saber com ajuda de um tradutor russo – que foi solicitado por Emmett – que a jovem fora enganada para vir a América e depois violentada pelos aliciadores, Edward em um comum acordo com o seu amigo e rufião, passou a ter exclusividade pela jovem russa, pagando todas as despesas desta, mantendo uma residência para ela e a sua presença ilegalmente no país.

Ele pensou – e muito – em propor a russa uma aventura pelo mundo BDSM, mas tendo o conhecimento do quanto àquela jovem morena que não falava uma palavra no idioma dele sofrera quando foi violentada, estuprada, abandonara a ideia em um átimo, mantendo o relacionamento entre eles no sexo suave, por assim dizer.

O político ainda se recordava em um momento de ira e desespero tentou inserir Victoria, sua Chefe de Gabinete e amante ocasional naquele estilo de vida, mas a mulher de cabelos cor de fogo era tão frigida que todos os atos relacionados ao estilo de vida sado-masoquista pareciam estar sendo infligidos a uma pedra de mármore, já que nem mesmo dor ou talvez repulsa, ela sentiu.

Aceitando por fim que não era para ele aquele universo, Edward não tentara induzir mais nenhuma de suas aventuras sexuais pelos caminhos do BDSM, mas a ideia permanecia em uma remota gaveta de seu subconsciente, pronta para ser explorada mais uma vez.

Sentado em sua cadeira grande e do tipo executiva atrás da mesa de carvalho que faziam parte de seu Gabinete no _Russel Senate Office Building_, Edward que saboreava lentamente o seu cigarro de filtro vermelho da _Marlboro_ analisava o que tinha acontecido a pouco ali, na poltrona diante de si.

Quando pediu que a sua nova Assessora de Imprensa fosse a sua sala, ele somente iria dar os parabéns pelo pronunciamento que produziu e talvez lhe passar uma nova tarefa, contudo, quando o corpo escultural, com rosto de anjo e olhar tímido entrou em seu escritório todo o seu plano foi por água a baixo. Era como se aquele corpo feminino fosse um catalisador para despertar o instinto mais animalesco que um homem poderia ter, o mais voraz, rude e necessitado desejo de sexo que poderia crescer em um ser humano.

Adepto em não passar um dia sem algum tipo de alívio sexual, por conta de uma necessidade insalubre, Edward não conseguia compreender o porquê ele necessitava tanto daquele corpo, e era exatamente essa necessidade incompreensível que o faziam agir como um animal. Rude, brutal, egoísta, depreciador. Existia uma emoção inexorável em menosprezar, humilhar, submeter aquela mulher aos seus desejos mais secretos e bem guardados.

Ele mesmo não se reconhecia quando estava com ela. Era como se do dia para a noite ele passasse a ter uma nova personalidade que ele nunca sequer supôs ter, uma personalidade que o dominava, o tragava para uma escuridão tão irreal que não existiam palavras ou ações para explicar tais atos.

Dando uma última tragada na porção de tabaco, o político jogou o filtro alaranjado no cinzeiro ao seu lado, atirando a sua cabeça para trás, no encosto de sua imponente cadeira, observando o teto branco de seu Gabinete. Era tão tediosa aquela superfície plana, clara como a neve que Edward fechou seus olhos tentando controlar o seu inquietante estado de espírito.

Suas afloradas lembranças o fez reviver em sua mente o que acontecera ali. Isabella Swan arrastando-se diante dele e depois seguindo a ordem mais degradante que ele um dia pensou em submeter alguém, removendo tudo o que ele despejou de seu prazer em si mesmo com a sua língua feminina, úmida e quente. Involuntariamente retirou a peça minúscula de renda preta que estava em seu bolso. Ela ainda continuava completamente úmida e só de lembrar-se da feminilidade acolhedora dela, fez com que seu membro endurecesse sob suas roupas.

"_Quem era aquela mulher?"_ se questionava internamente.

Uma sereia traidora que encantava marujos com seu canto, ou uma poderosa bruxa que conseguia atrair através de forças sobrenaturais para a sua teia o mais forte dos homens, ou quem sabe ainda uma fada, um anjo caído do céu para trazer redenção a um pecador?

Edward riu-se de seu próprio pensamento. Ela não era um anjo que trazia redenção para um pecador como ele, ela poderia ser um anjo, mas um anjo enviado pelas forças obscuras para assegurar que ele era um completo pecador, um transgressor incapaz de redenção, o incentivando a cometer os tão já praticados por ele, sete pecados capitais. Como se ele precisasse de mais vaidade, inveja, ira, preguiça, avareza, gula e luxúria em sua extensa lista de infrações as leis de Deus.

Desta vez uma gargalhada que saiu pelos próprios lábios de Edward ressoaram pelo ambiente. Aquele demônio em corpo de mulher estava mexendo tanto com a sua mente que ele estava até mesmo pensando em Deus e sua vasta gama de faltas viciosas. Balançando a própria cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos o ruivo levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até o armário onde guardava a sua preferida bebida alcoólica e se servindo desta.

Nem mesmo o líquido âmbar que desceu por sua garganta queimando amenizou o seu imo. Foi inconscientemente que levou a sua mão esquerda ao seu rosto, passando por este, apertando os seus olhos para concentrar-se mais no que aquilo tudo significava e quando não conseguiu, arrastando para os seus lábios para limpar os cantos de sua boca que estava seca. Sentindo-se incompreensivelmente exausto caminhou por seu Gabinete parando diante da imensa janela que dava para ver todo o _Capitol Hill_ e se viu com a mente meio ocupada, meio vazia ruminando tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

Inquieto e confuso como nunca esteve, Edward suspirou pesado diante da sua imagem refletida precariamente pelo brilhante e limpo vidro da janela de seu escritório. Agindo com um impulso estrangeiro retirou do bolso interno do terno seu telefone celular e depois de longos minutos decidiu chamar a única pessoa que poderia responder suas perguntas e instruí-lo como agir, se o que estava mesmo acontecendo era aquilo que ele imaginava.

Maria Rodriguez que longe dos olhos do estilo de vida BDSM era uma competente e conceituada corretora de imóveis estava analisando algumas pendências de alguns contratos imobiliários em sua ampla sala em um edifício comercial, sobressaltou-se com o timbre estridente de seu telefone celular, mas quando visualizou pelo visor do aparelho quem estava lhe chamando ficou um misto de curiosa e temerosa.

- Edward? O que devo a... hum... _honra_? – titubeou incerta ao atender a chamada de seu 'antigo dom', se é que poderia classificar assim.

- _Maria. _– saudou o político. – _Eu gostaria de conversar com você, será que podemos nos encontrar naquele Tailandês que íamos antigamente?_ – pediu com urgência.

A mexicana se assustou com o pedido, mas conhecendo o Senador Cullen como ela conhecia, sabia que o seu tom de voz implicava em uma urgência palpável. A corretora agradeceu aos céus que havia dado uma noite de folga para o seu mais novo submisso, podendo assim atender ao convite do ex-amante sem se preocupar com a limitação de tempo.

- Encontro com você no _Pathumwan_ em trinta minutos. – concordou a morena, encerrando a breve ligação com o político.

Maria retirou os óculos para leitura de armação rubra de seu rosto e o colocou sobre sua mesa coberta de contratos de seus ricos clientes. Se passara quase seis anos desde conversara com Edward, e ela desconfiava que aquela chamada não tinha nada haver com uma ligação amistosa, com o reencontro de dois velhos amigos, mas sim com uma possível nova inclusão no mundo dela. Maria temeu sobre o resultado que teria aquela conversa.

Edward encerrou a ligação ligeiramente mais leve. Maria sempre fora uma boa amiga, mas principalmente uma boa instrutora do universo sado-masoquista, e se a relação com Isabella Swan estava seguindo esse caminho ela iria dizer o que ele deveria fazer a seguir, inclusive como comunicar e lidar a sua possível submissa.

Ansioso e impaciente da mesma maneira que se sentiu quando esperava o resultado da eleição para prefeito de Chicago, há mais de quinze anos, Edward agilmente virou o conteúdo do uísque que ainda permanecia no copo, antes de depositá-lo novamente sobre a sua mesa de carvalho para que assim uma das copeiras do prédio do Senado o lavasse e guardasse no lugar que lhe era destinado. Agilmente reuniu suas coisas, e saiu de seu Gabinete tão rápido que mal os funcionários retardatários o notaram, tamanha era a pressa de seu empregador.

Felizmente à hora do _rush_ já havia minimizado, e mesmo encontrando um pouco de trânsito no trajeto, este não foi tão preocupante como teria sido cerca de trinta minutos antes. Edward chegou pontualmente no horário combinado com Maria, e sendo um homem público e conhecido foi fácil conseguir uma mesa afastada e discreta no restaurante tailandês. O político ordenou ao _maître_ um uísque da Tailândia que ele aprendeu a saborear quando vinha ali, enquanto esperava a sua convidada.

Maria conhecia o gênio e o jeito de Edward Cullen, e se alguém chegasse atrasado em um encontro com ele, seria o suficiente para ouvi-lo praguejar e xingar; contudo foi inevitável que a mexicana não chegasse dez minutos depois do horário combinado, infelizmente para ela que estava do outro lado da cidade, o trânsito caótico da Capital Federal foi o responsável por não conseguir chegar a tempo.

O político estava tão ansioso para aquele encontro com a corretora de imóveis que sequer notou que ela havia atrasado, já que tudo a sua volta parecia passar num pisar de olhos, tamanho era o entorpecimento dele para tudo a sua volta.

Os ex-amantes se cumprimentaram com cordialidade, os anos que não se viam pareciam não ter feito nenhum efeito para eles. Maria com seus trinta e sete anos, mais aparentava ser uma jovem de vinte e cinco, o corpo delgado e bem cuidado, cabelos brilhosos e o rosto ausente de pequenas rugas, algo que no mundo atual é supervalorizado no quesito estético. Edward, por sua vez, que cuida de seu corpo diariamente aparentava ser um bem apessoado homem, eternamente congelado aos trinta e dois, trinta e três anos.

- Devo-me assustar com esse seu repentino chamado seis anos depois? – inquiriu com um misto de curiosidade e diversão a _switcher_.

Edward lhe lançou um sorriso torto, levando aos lábios o copo que continha um último gole da bebida festiva tailandesa.

- Você me conhece Maria, e sabe que não sou um homem de meias palavras, poderia ficar dando voltas no assunto antes de iniciá-lo, mas creio que devido a nossa antiga relação não há necessidade de postergar as introduções. – ponderou o político. – Vejo que você continua belíssima e pelo que percebo pelo seu olhar continua nas antigas práticas, já que é algo da sua natureza, e é exatamente esse seu conhecimento que preciso neste momento.

A morena encarou os profundos e brilhantes olhos esmeralda do Coronel da Força Aérea. Se Edward não fosse um político, Maria tinha certeza que poderia ser um bom ator ou até mesmo um campeão de _poker_ já que o homem sabia mentir e convencer qualquer um com seu olhar que mesmo diante de uma ferrenha omissão parecia ser verdade.

- O que eu posso ajudar? Talvez você queira... hum... tentar novamente? – questionou contrariada.

Edward admirou o rosto e a expressão de sua interlocutora. Era de seu conhecimento que Maria acreditava que ele não tinha nascido para aquele mundo onde ela vivia em sua vida pessoal, ela lhe disse claramente que faltava a disciplina necessária para o funcionamento de um relacionamento naqueles moldes. Na verdade ele também sabia e acreditava nisso, já que suas inclusões neste universo foram sempre frustradas, mas estava acontecendo algo agora em sua vida, que ele _nunca_ esperou que aconteceria; ele mesmo já havia abandonado as esperanças de ser um Dom, mas aqueles olhos castanhos e aquele corpo minúsculo e sensual pareciam ter mudado completamente sua perspectiva.

- Como posso diferenciar uma relação D/S de uma comum? – perguntou incerto. Maria surpreendeu-se com a hesitação da pergunta, aquilo para ela era tão fora do personagem daquele importante homem da política.

- Perdoe-me Edward, mas não estou compreendendo o teor de sua pergunta ou dessa reunião. Você está em uma relação atualmente parecida com a que partilhávamos? – perguntou sem rodeios ou meias palavras.

- É exatamente isto que eu preciso saber. – respondeu putativamente contrariado e intrigado consigo mesmo. A mexicana de olhos cor de mel os arregalou e arqueou suas bem delineadas sobrancelhas escuras, a inédita falta de segurança nele a fascinava de maneira curiosa e obstinada, Maria tinha uma necessidade divertida de saber quem era a mulher que estava fazendo o poderoso, temido e o arrogante político, agir como um adolescente despreparado do mundo.

- Conte-me quem é ela, e o que está acontecendo entre vocês. – pediu amigavelmente a corretora de imóveis. Edward que havia ordenado mais um drink para si e para a sua convidada virou todo o conteúdo de seu copo para enfim começar a narrar seus dois encontros com a sua Assessora de Imprensa.

A cada mínimo detalhe que era contado de maneira minuciosa, Maria notava o fascínio e a incompreensão de Edward para o que estava acontecendo. Era como que se Isabella Swan tivesse mudado toda a perspectiva sexual do Senador Cullen, mas a morena não se deixava enganar, para ela Edward ainda escondia alguma coisa que ela estava disposta a descobrir.

- Maria, o que significa tudo isso? – questionou depois que encerrou o relato do que acontecera a tarde em seu Gabinete.

- Antes de conhecer essa mulher, qual era a frequência com que você tinha sexo? – perguntou mais curiosa do que interessada em responder a pergunta do ruivo.

- Diariamente. – respondeu orgulhoso.

- Diariamente? – repetiu soando mais como uma pergunta. – Mas esse diariamente é mais como uma ocasional coincidência ou uma necessidade pungente? – tornou a perguntar mais por curiosidade do que outra coisa.

- É importante? – perguntou o político ligeiramente irritadiço, a mexicana somente deu de ombros, recebendo um bufar e um silvo do homem. – Pungente. É uma necessidade pungente. Mas não é esta a questão Maria, porque eu tenho essa necessidade se ser rude, de humilhar ela, isso é uma relação BDSM? – perguntou efetivamente, não medindo mais palavras.

A corretora de imóveis conhecera muitos homens em sua vida, e tendo a profissão que tinha via diariamente muitos homens poderosos comprando residências para ter encontros mais íntimos e menos evidentes para suas amantes. Edward obviamente era um desses, que gostava de prazer e não media esforços e dinheiro, se fosse necessário, para consegui-lo, a prova estava na resposta que lhe deu: _necessitava de sexo diariamente_.

Mas a forma com que ele descreveu os encontros com essa nova mulher, indicava que Edward finalmente encontrara a sua versão feminina, uma mulher disposta a se humilhar, a se submeter às vontades que outro impõe somente para a libertação sexual, seja a que preço fosse. Maria constatou que a relação entre o Senador e sua Assessora de Imprensa estava longe de ser um envolvimento nos moldes do universo em que ela fazia parte. Ela ponderou como diria o que concluiu a ele, sem soar rude e causar um conflito entre eles. A _switcher_ sabia muito bem como Edward poderia ser vingativo e execrável quando contrariado.

- Edward – começou lentamente. – ainda é muito cedo, tendo em conta só o que você me contou para classificar a sua relação com essa morena. – ponderou evasiva.

- Você deve ter tirado uma conclusão, qual é Maria? Não ficarei ofendido com o que você possa dizer, nós estamos aqui como instrutora e instruído. – explanou o Senador apontando da mexicana para ele.

Ela tomou um gole de sua bebida e estudou o rosto jovial de Edward. Ele era um homem atraente e muito bonito. Sabia ser sedutor com naturalidade, assim como charmoso, inclusive quando não estava vestindo ternos de grifes caríssimas feitos sobre medida para ele. O ar de confiança que ele transparecia quando falava era de comover até o mais crentes dos homens, seja na política ou no seu dia a dia. Contudo, Maria não se deixava enganar por essa faceta de homem compreensível e amável que o Senador passava, ela sabia muitíssimo bem que sob aquela carcaça existia um homem incompreensível e impiedoso pronto para atacar qualquer um, seja oponente declarado ou não, mas naquele momento a sua fragilidade e desespero eram comoventes, por conta disso que ela tomou uma respiração profunda antes de declarar o que havia concluído.

- Acredito que ela seja como você, tem uma atração sim pelo meu universo, mas não foram destinados a ele. – começou lentamente encarando os olhos esmeraldinos de seu interlocutor. – Algo como...

- _Baunilha com emoção_. – concluiu Edward a frase da mexicana. Uma frase que ela havia lhe dito há anos.

- Sim – sorriu compassiva. -, contudo Edward eu posso estar enganada. Talvez ela seja a companheira exata para você praticar meus ensinamentos. – explanou incerta.

- Certo. – repetiu o ruivo lentamente, tomando mais um gole da bebida que estava a sua frente, que mal percebeu quando o garçom a colocou ali. – O que você me sugere?

Existia uma hesitação e uma incerteza na voz profunda e grossa do homem, algo que nem Maria, nem ninguém, haviam visto antes e a morena naquele instante teve um pressentimento estranho. Pressentimento esse que o Senador estava sim indo ao encontro do seu destino, mas que este encontro causaria inimagináveis danos a ele.

- Calma. – disse com a voz tremida e rouca, quase silenciosa. – Tenha calma, esse é o único conselho que eu posso dar no momento. Não haja precipitadamente, ou senão, tudo pode ruir. – ponderou profeticamente, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava e saindo sem olhar para trás da mesa em que o Senador Edward Cullen estava sentado completamente sem reação.

O imponente homem admirou a ex-amante caminhando sedutoramente pelo restaurante, seus cabelos negros brilhosos balançavam conforme esta andava, suas definidas curvas faziam movimentos sensuais, mesmo cobertos por camadas de roupa, entretanto o que seria algo capaz de causar a fúria tanto raivosa quanto sexual do político não causou absolutamente nada.

Poderia ter se passado alguns minutos ou horas, Edward não poderia afirmar com certeza. As palavras vagas que Maria lhe disse ainda rondavam a sua cabeça inquietantemente. Ele não pediu a conta com o valor da bebida que ingeriu no restaurante, invés disso jogou uma nota de cinquenta dólares – o que ele acreditava ser mais que suficiente para pagar o valor do álcool que consumiu – e saiu do restaurante sem sequer olhar para trás.

Normalmente o político por ser uma pessoa que tem uma necessidade diária por sexo, iria à procura de Leah Jones, ou Heidi Nureyev, ou ainda de alguma outra prostituta no _Denier Plaisir_, mas naquele dia em que deu prazer para si mesmo em frente da sua recém-contratada Assessora de Imprensa e depois a obrigou a agir de maneira humilhante, optou simplesmente em retornar para a sua residência em _North Brentwood_, onde vivia com Tanya, com muitas coisas a se considerar na cabeça.

A senhora Edward Cullen já estava a muito acostumada a nunca ter companhia do marido no jantar ou até mesmo vê-lo entrando em casa antes do início da madrugada, a não ser claro, quando tinha algum evento que necessitasse de um retorno a casa para banhar-se e da companhia da esposa, assim sendo, Tanya estava preparando para iniciar o tão rotineiro jantar solitário quando viu Edward passando pelo corredor em direção ao segundo piso da casa cabisbaixo, ela sobressaltou-se.

Não era um segredo para si que o marido tinha inúmeras aventuras extraconjugais e que até mesmo mantinha residência para estas. Quando aceitou se casar com Edward, sabia que além de abdicar o amor sincero que sentia por um ex-namorado, teria que abandonar um pouco do amor próprio e aceitar as aparências que um casamento arranjado tinha.

Essas pequenas renúncias deixaram a cada dia Tanya mais e mais dependente e fútil do universo, e claro, do conforto que o marido lhe proporcionava. Seja através de grandes festas ou cerimônias ou do poder que ele emanava somente com um olhar. Para Tanya, que sempre fora criada nos moldes antigos, ser casada com um Cullen era um _status_ social que compensava a desistência de uma série de sonhos ou grande parte deles. Mesmo que tais renúncias a deixassem amargurada e infeliz.

- Edward? – chamou-o da tão bem decorada e elegante sala de jantar, levantando-se aturdida de sua cadeira e indo a passos largos para o foyer de entrada, onde o Senador estava parado com um olhar irritadiço e cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca, por tanto correr seus dedos por eles.

- Tanya. – cumprimentou sem emoção o político, já começando a subir à grandiosa e elegante escada que o levaria ao piso superior do enorme _Chateau_.

- Temos algum compromisso hoje? – questionou incerta, observando o esposo afrouxar o nó da gravata e desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa que usava.

- Não Tanya, somente estou cansado. Dor de cabeça. – mentiu uma explicação para se livrar da conversa com a esposa.

- Hum... você quer se juntar a mim para jantar? Ou prefere que peça para Zafrina lhe preparar um lanche e te leve no quarto? – pediu de uma maneira escravizada ao marido.

- Não quero nada Tanya, não estou com fome. Só cansado e com dor de cabeça. – refutou Edward.

- Quer que eu pegue uma aspirina para você? – tentou mais uma vez ser prestativa.

- Não há necessidade, eu sei onde posso encontrar uma. – disse começando a perder a paciência com a esposa, tentando mais uma vez subir as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa.

- Você falou com Alice? – perguntou nervosamente. – Sobre a casa de campo neste fim de semana? – Tanya imediatamente prendeu com os dentes seu lábio inferior numa clara característica de impaciência e nervosismo.

- Por quê? – questionou impaciente o político virando-se para encarar a esposa. – Não quer mais ficar um tempo a sós comigo? – o tom sarcástico de sua voz ecoou por todo o foyer da residência.

- Não, claro que eu quero ficar um tempo a sós com você – confirmou rapidamente. -, mas é que Eleazar ligou e disse que está vindo para Washington esse fim de semana. – justificou. Edward que estava de costas para a loira morango virou o seu corpo para encarar os olhos azuis acinzentados e a pele pálida de sua mulher para efeitos legais.

- E claro que você quer ficar aqui e fazer companhia para o 'amiguinho', reclamando que eu sou um marido que não lhe dá atenção e quem sabe ele te foder na nossa cama? Não é mesmo, Tanya? Santo Eleazar, o homem perfeito que você se arrepende todos os dias da sua vida por não ter se casado com ele! – exclamou cheio de rancor, sentindo sua cabeça começando latejar de verdade.

- Edward... eu... ele... ele é seu _primo_, quase seu irmão. – disse chorosa e visivelmente abalada pelas palavras do marido. – Somos a única família dele.

- Blá, blá, blá. – divertiu-se o político, disfarçando a exacerbação que sentia. – Já que você está tão solidária com ele, porque não pede o divórcio e assim pode enfim ficar fodendo ele em camarins de concursos de beleza como fazia antigamente? – brandiu violentamente.

- Edward! – indignou-se a loira, levando suas mãos ao rosto para esconder o tom rubro que dominou aquela região.

- O quê? Vai dizer que eu estou mentindo, Tanya? Nós dois sabemos muitíssimo bem quais foram às circunstâncias que levaram ao nosso casamento. – ponderou Edward. – Eu fui muito otário em aceitar aquele maldito acordo, em 21 anos você não mudou absolutamente nada, só passou a ser mais e mais fútil. – recitou cheio de ódio.

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram e ficaram mais cinzas, ela apertou o seu maxilar e inflou suas narinas. Seu rosto estava pálido, como se estivesse morta. Sua respiração estava errática e falha. As mãos suaves com as unhas pintadas de um esmalte transparente tremiam enquanto fechavam-se e se abriam em nós. Edward que estava em um espaldar mais alto que Tanya, ergueu o seu rosto em uma atitude clara de arrogância, seu rosto e sua postura não mostrava que estava em um embate com a mãe de seus filhos, ela demonstrava que ele queria mais que tudo que ela sucumbisse e pedisse anistia a ele por sequer pensar em preferir Eleazar a passar um fim de semana a sós com ele.

- Como eu pensava. – disse o Senador depois de um longo tempo em que ficou fitando com visível desprezo a esposa completamente em prantos e inconformada. – Esteja pronta na sexta as duas da tarde, vamos de avião.

- E-Edward – começou Tanya tolamente.

- Sim, com o meu avião e sem protestos. – certificou-se antes de tornar a subir a escada, encerrando a discussão. – Estarei no salão de jogos e não quero ser incomodado. Essa conversa só fez piorar a minha dor de cabeça. – explanou rancoroso, alcançando enfim o patamar do segundo andar onde ele seguiu sem olhar para trás para o quarto que dividia com a loira para trocar de roupa.

Era por conta destas discussões ridículas e irrefutáveis que Edward evitava encontrar-se com Tanya ou vê-la quando esta estava acordada. A mesmíssima discussão sobre o primo que fora criado junto a ele, praticamente como irmão, era algo comum na rotina daquela família. Bastava trazer o nome de Eleazar Masen em pauta que Edward ficava muito mais impiedoso e vingativo do que normalmente era.

Contudo, engana-se quem acredita que o motivo seja porque o Engenheiro Civil foi um ex-namorado de Tanya, que até hoje eles são perdidamente apaixonados. A rixa entre Eleazar Masen e Edward Cullen veio dos tempos em que o afilhado de Esme veio viver com os Cullen em Chicago, e a família de origem irlandesa o acolheu e criou como se fosse filho, dando a melhor educação e tudo mais que o dinheiro podia comprar.

Sendo criados juntos e tratados como irmãos, alguns exemplos desta relação foram adaptadas para o convívio de Edward e Eleazar, ou como a avó materna dos dois os chamava: uma relação de Caim e Abel. Nada se defere o relacionamento dos primos-irmãos com o dos irmãos bíblicos; talvez a idade, mas algo sem muita importância, já que a intolerância do ruivo veio desde cedo contra o loiro.

Ainda criança Edward nutria um sentimento de ciúmes e até mesmo de inveja do primo, que ao contrário dele, se satisfazia com qualquer brinquedo e apenas com um abraço, não a atenção total. Obviamente que ambos tinham uma simpatia notável de berço, Eleazar herdou a simpatia calma e benevolente dos Masen, em contrapartida Edward herdou a simpatia honrosa e entusiasta de homens públicos, assim como todos os seus ascendentes por parte de pai.

Conforme iam crescendo – ambos vivendo na casa de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, primeiro em Chicago e depois em Washington a inveja que o atual Senador sentia do Engenheiro Civil ia ficando mais e mais evidente. Eleazar não precisava chamar a atenção para atrair multidões, sua simpatia natural, sua benevolência que atraia as pessoas para perto de si; ao contrário de Edward que desde muito cedo aprendera que a sua maior arma para atrair as multidões eram o seu sorriso torto, seu olhar semicerrado e palavras coloquiais que soavam como poesia.

Evidente que os dois eram inteligentíssimos e perspicazes na escola, mas ao contrário da imagem que vende para o mundo em que vive Edward nunca fora o aluno exemplar que diz ser, muito pelo contrário, Edward sempre usou a sua inteligência para se beneficiar e se possível prejudicar Eleazar. Como por exemplo, quando eles iam para a escola primária o ruivo fez questão de trocar uma linda maçã vermelha e brilhante que o primo daria para a professora por uma completamente podre e bichada, ocasionando que o garoto Masen sofresse uma suspensão da escola.

Ou ainda, na escola secundária, mordido de inveja da maquete que Eleazar havia construído do Pentágono para a Feira de Ciências da escola que frequentavam deixou que uma vela de sua mãe caísse sobre a escultura do prédio e a destruísse, não tendo nenhum remorso quando primo fora punido pela professora e tirado zero no trabalho.

Mas o auge da inveja do político com o primo foi no _high school_, além da disputa adolescente pelas garotas, a rixa entre eles ficou mais e mais evidente, causando que Esme orientasse a escola para colocá-los em turmas separadas, já que Edward recusava-se a ficar ao lado de Eleazar.

Como o futuro do jovem Edward era claro desde aquela época, toda a família Cullen o protegia e dava cobertura para suas tramóias contra o jovem Eleazar. Esme Cullen declamava que aquilo tudo não passava de brincadeira de criança, enquanto o ex-Senador de Chicago e avô de Edward, Anthony Cullen, se divertia com as peças que o neto pregava e a cada sucesso deste, o homem que sempre fora tão impiedoso, arrogante, mesquinho, vingativo e execrável como o neto é atualmente se deliciava, principalmente porque achava um absurdo que seu filho Carlisle aceitasse criar o 'aparentado' da esposa.

Carlisle que odiava a política do pai que acima dos Cullen só existia Deus e olhe lá, o desafiava diariamente na criação de Edward e Eleazar, mas ilude-se quem acredita que os esforços do ex-vice-presidente surtiram algum efeito, talvez, para Eleazar, que se tornou um homem digno e respeitável na Construção Civil, sendo benevolente, humilde e principalmente bondoso, tudo o que o filho acabou não se tornando para o seu desespero. Edward se tornara sim um homem respeitável e perspicaz, mas toda essa sagacidade não foi aplicada para o bem, mas sim em ser um homem ambicioso, arrogante, mesquinho, sarcástico, vingativo, abominável em suas ações, assim como o seu avô.

O patriarca da família Cullen ainda não conseguia perdoar, assim como Eleazar, o que Edward o fez sofrer no _senior year_ do _high school_, quando roubou as provas do SAT e colocou no armário do primo para acusá-lo. Axiomaticamente que nunca se conseguiu comprovar que Edward fora de fato o culpado e não o pobre Eleazar pelo furto dos exames da _Scholastic Assessment Test_, mas tanto o loiro quando o pai de Edward sabiam que ele fora o responsável. Tal brincadeira de mau gosto, por assim classificar, rendeu ao jovem Masen a perda de sua vaga em duas universidades de renome internacional e um ano de sua vida acadêmica.

Eleazar que se sentiu traído e revoltado com a atitude do primo, que por mais que existissem inúmeras desavenças o considerava um irmão, refugiou-se na casa de sua avó paterna na Califórnia, enquanto Edward se juntava a Força Aérea Americana, isto quando ambos tinham dezoito anos. E fora nesse refúgio não planejado que Eleazar conheceu Tanya Denali.

O jovem de cabelos loiros escuros, de olhos verdes intensos como o do primo político, e corpo bem esculpido caiu de amores pela jovem de cabelos loiros morango assim que repousou os olhos sobre ela. Tanya era angelical naquela época, aos dezesseis anos. Apesar de viver nas praias californianas, sua pele era clara como a neve do Alasca, suas bochechas eram rubras e um sorriso tímido e singelo brotava em seu rosto somente quando se olhava para ela. Tanya Denali tinha uma beleza etérea.

Filha mais velha de um magnata da beleza em potes, a herdeira dos Denali assim como suas irmãs Kate e Carmem, preservavam a beleza como se fosse à última coisa em sua vida. Da mesma forma que a mãe delas, a ex-miss Universo Sasha Vasilii Denali, todas as herdeiras do clã Denali se tornaram misses, Tanya miss Califórnia um ano antes de se casar com Edward, Kate miss Califórnia e Estados Unidos, Carmem, além dos títulos idênticos aos das irmãs e para orgulho de todos os Denali, fora coroada também miss Universo.

Sim, se a família Cullen era uma família da política, a família Denali era da beleza, desta forma porque não unir o útil ao agradável? E fora visando exatamente isso que Anthony Cullen por intermédio de sua ex-amante Sasha Vasilii Denali, mãe de Tanya que intercedeu sobre o marido, Randall Denali para arranjar o casamento entre sua filha mais nova e o neto querido e como predileção um excepcional político.

Evidentemente Tanya, que estava completamente apaixonada por Eleazar, ficou transtornada quando soube do casamento arranjado. Edward que desde muito jovem aproveitara dos prazeres da carne que lhe foram inseridos pelo o seu avô que em seu aniversário de catorze anos o levou a um prostíbulo de luxo e deixou que o neto se deliciasse a vontade com qualquer uma, ou se conseguisse, todas as damas da noite da casa; não se incomodou com o casamento acordado pelo avô, na realidade quando soube que a jovem que iria desposar estava envolvida com o primo, o ruivo sentiu um prazer doentio em contrair matrimônio com a recém-eleita, na situação, miss Califórnia.

Nem Eleazar, muito menos Tanya, aceitaram muito bem o acordo entre as famílias Cullen e Denali para o matrimônio, e assim os dois jovens e apaixonados se entregaram ao amor que sentiam, fazendo juras e promessas para fugirem juntos. Foi tudo muito rápido e muito poético que aconteceu, depois de se entregarem carnalmente um ao outro, o loiro foi até o quarto que alugava em um apartamento antigo e arrumou suas coisas, para que junto da loira morango ambos pudessem cruzar a fronteira com o México e fugirem.

Entretanto, Tanya nunca apareceu na _West Hollywood_ para que junto de Eleazar, em seu _Maverick_ 79 branco, fugissem pela fronteira do México para um futuro juntos. Naquela fatídica manhã, Randall mandou Tanya para o Distrito de Columbia onde esta passaria uns dias com a família Cullen e se prepararia para o casamento com Edward Cullen que aconteceria um ano mais tarde.

Tanya acreditava veemente que nunca mais veria o grande amor de sua vida, Eleazar Masen. O casamento com Edward Cullen, conforme os dias foram se passando não parecia o martírio que ela imaginava no início, na realidade se ela não pudesse ser uma grande modelo internacional, ser a esposa de um homem influente que com apenas vinte anos comove multidões não seria ao todo ruim, ainda mais quando este homem era de uma família tão tradicional quanto os Cullens, que ao longo dos anos conseguiram com uma maestria surpreendente ofuscar quase todos os brilhos que uma outra família irlandesa tradicionalmente católica tinha e que da mesma maneira era conhecida no universo político, os Kennedys.

Todos vinham em Edward à esperança política, o próprio JFK de sua geração política, do século XXI, e se ele seria como Jack Kennedy, um político memorável e exemplo para futuras gerações governamentais, isso significava que ela, Tanya Denali, seria como Jackeline Kennedy: respeitável, amada, copiada, adorada. Mas esse sonho de Tanya foi por água abaixo assim que ela pisou na igreja onde aconteceria a cerimônia de casamento com Edward.

Foi como uma ligação magnética. Como dois imãs sendo atraídos um ao outro, que Tanya assim que pousou seu olhar pela igreja viu o rosto de Eleazar na multidão de convidados. Ela que naquele momento não fazia ideia que já carregava em seu ventre o fruto da união com Edward, passou mal e desmaiou na porta de entrada da Basílica Imaculada Conceição em Washington. Claro que o susto do desmaio da loira foi mais tarde explicado como um choque emocional, mas o ruivo sabia muitíssimo bem o motivo do nervosismo que Tanya estava passando dentro da sacristia e tentava a todo custo se acalmar era por Eleazar.

O casal, que já era marido e mulher diante das leis dos homens, teve a primeira acalorada discussão sobre o primo de Edward e ex-namorado de Tanya. A briga entre os dois foi tão intensa e emocional, que ocasionou no cancelamento da cerimônia na Igreja e a loira indo para o hospital depois do segundo colapso nervoso da noite. A ex-miss ameaçou o Coronel da Força Aérea afirmando que entraria com o pedido de anulação do casamento, mas quando o médico plantonista que a atendeu confirmou a gravidez todos os planos de abandonar aquela instituição falida com Edward foram por água a baixo.

Desta maneira, Tanya Denali-Cullen conteve a sua raiva e sua fúria, e passou a dedicar-se aquele casamento, mesmo sabendo que ele _nunca_ seria o conto de fadas que ela merecia. Nos primeiros meses da gestação dos gêmeos chegou ao conhecimento da loira morango a infidelidade do marido, mas ela inocente e frívola acreditou que o interesse de Edward em outras mulheres fosse porque seu corpo estava ficando deformado por conta da gravidez.

A indiferença do político a esposa tornou-se insuportável para ela já nos meses finais da gestação e uma depressão profunda tomou Tanya, tanto que quando Alec e Jane vieram ao mundo ela, dominada pelo estado puerperal, recusou-se a ver os filhos e amamentá-los, e assim que foi liberada do hospital pegou o primeiro vôo para Los Angeles para ficar com a família. A atitude de Tanya não foi bem recebida por nenhum membro do Clã Cullen, até mesmo Carlisle que sempre fora um homem piedoso e amável considerou a atitude da nora inadmissível.

Pela segunda vez em menos de um ano de matrimônio entrou em pauta motivos para a dissolução daquela sociedade conjugal, mas Anthony, que sempre fora um manipulador exímio, um jogador de xadrez que sempre estava a uma jogada a frente do seu adversário, manuseou muito bem o neto para que ele não desistisse daquele casamento, relembrando-o o quanto aquilo significaria para ele futuramente.

Anthony teceu uma longa teia de sedução ao neto, afirmando que o casamento com Tanya geraria muitos bons frutos para a sua futura vida política, como ela era bela, uma ex-miss, que seduzia a todos com o olhar que atrairia multidões. Os homens a desejariam, e as mulheres gostariam de ser como ela. Ela seria um diferencial em sua carreira. Seria a vitória mais valiosa de todas que colecionaria.

Edward, que depois de um longo banho e a mudança de roupa, se encontrava sentado no salão de jogos com suas duas drogas comercializáveis: cigarro e álcool, mergulhado nas lembranças de seu passado, riu a contra gosto da memória do avô. Anthony Cullen fora tão manipulador com as suas palavras cheias de falsas sabedorias que até mesmo ele, que havia se tornado o aprendiz número um do falecido Senador, foi enganado.

O político não se arrependia ao todo da união com Tanya, já que ela gerou dois de seus maiores tesouros, seus filhos. Alec desde criança já se mostrava que queria ser político como o pai, o avô e o bisavô; Jane, mesmo afirmando que queria ficar longe da política mostrava ser uma excelente publicitária e jornalista. Tanto que os louros pela vitória esmagadora contra o candidato republicano ao Senado na última eleição eram totalmente dela, que planejou e organizou uma campanha avassaladora para o pai, e já afirmou que estaria à frente da campanha do irmão para a prefeitura de DC, e da possível campanha a Governador de Illinois que Edward talvez concorreria no próximo ano, mas a certeza absoluta que ela tinha, assim como o pai, é a de que organizaria e lideraria com vigor a campanha para Presidente de Edward Cullen em 2016.

Porém, por mais que Edward tivesse um orgulho inigualável dos filhos e não escondesse de ninguém o mesmo, seus pensamentos voltados para os dois jovens não consumiam muito de sua mente, já que ele tinha pleno conhecimento que os dois sempre iriam superá-lo e surpreendê-lo. E exatamente por isso que sua mente e pensamentos viajaram para a breve e obscura conversa que teve com a _switcher _e instrutora Maria Rodriguez e sobre a relação recém-iniciada com Isabella Swan.

Não tinha como negar – e nem mesmo ele ousava a negar que o seu desejo íntimo, sexual, insalubre pela morena o estava deixando louco. Ele a queria de tantas formas, tantas maneiras que somente o fato de cobiçar aquele corpo feminino o deixava a beira da insanidade. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ele desejou tanto ter uma mulher, ter seu sexo a sua disposição, tê-la ao seu alcance, fodê-la e se possível dedicar toda a sua dominância a ela, deixando-a completamente submissa e a sua mercê.

Edward teve que controlar a sua vontade de gritar, esbravejar consigo mesmo. Como podia um corpo, uma única mulher, deixá-lo daquela forma? Ou será que a sua necessidade pungente de sexo estava somente interessada em aproveitar-se de todas as maneiras daquele corpo e depois abandoná-lo como uma carcaça em uma savana? Sim, provavelmente seria isto, esta obsessão por Isabella Swan, seu corpo e seu sexo era somente momentânea, algo que assim que aproveitasse de todas as formas dela seria completamente sanado.

A ansiedade e o nervosismo que dominava o âmago de Edward eram sufocantes. A conversa com Maria tinha o ajudado por um tempo, mas depois de discutir com Tanya sobre Eleazar e reviver em sua mente fatos sobre a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo, todo o frenesi e a impaciência pareciam ter aflorado o seu imo.

A necessidade de praticar uma conjunção carnal com qualquer mulher que seja dominava o seu sangue como o veneno mais potente do mundo, entupindo as suas veias, clamando a necessidade de um antídoto. Sentir o calor aconchegante do sexo feminino, abraçando e sufocando o seu membro rígido, o movimento de entrada e saída arranhando pele com pele, batendo pélvis com pélvis e depois ser vangloriado com o gozo libertador e avassalador dentro daquela carne feminina.

Ele foi obrigado a jogar a cabeça para trás no sofá de couro negro e longo da sala de jogos. Se privar de ter um encontro sexual o deixava com os nervos e as emoções a flor da pele, mas o Senador estava disposto em ir até o fim em sua punição.

O Coronel da Força Aérea poderia ter fumado um ou o maço inteiro de cigarros, ele não saberia afirmar, o mesmo se valia para o _Macallan_, poderia ter sido um copo ou a garrafa inteira, a única coisa que se poderia dizer, é que por fim o cansaço, a tensão e a expectativa venceram e o político acabou por dormir sentado mesmo no salão de jogos.

Entretanto, iludi-se quem acredita que o seu sono tenha sido tranquilo e apaziguante. Não, ele fora extremamente atribulado por: corpos femininos nus e suados, quadris arredondados e perfeitos para serem fodidos de todas as formas, seios firmes e enormes esperando para serem chupados e bocetas chamando para serem invadidas por seu membro rígido. E sempre no meio dessa orgia de emoções e convites sexuais, o corpo alvo, curvilíneo e exuberante de Isabella dançava sob suas pálpebras. Assim como os seus olhos como chocolates derretidos que o chamavam e seduziam, acompanhados por seu sorriso preguiçoso e diabólico.

O Senador acordou no meio da madrugada, arfante e completamente suado. As imagens de Isabella e de tantas outras meretrizes ainda estavam dançando sobre seus olhos embaçados pelo sono. Sua excitação era evidente sobre a calça de moletom que usava. Edward se encontrava em um estado deplorável, mas não porque havia adormecido no sofá sentado ou porque tinha dormido apenas cinco horas, o seu estado era precário por conta da privação de sexo no dia anterior.

Ele tinha conhecimento que a sua necessidade poderia ser comparada como a de um drogado em reabilitação sem o seu vício há dias, ou um alcoólatra sem sua bebida um dia que seja. Era como estar perdido em um deserto e não encontrar nenhum oásis para se refrescar. Era o próprio purgatório na terra. O ruivo levou suas mãos ao rosto apertando seus olhos e afastando um pouco o suor que lhe escorria da têmpora.

Na mesinha de centro, em frente ao sofá que ele estava sentado, Edward procurou o seu maço de cigarros, mas foi frustrado quando não encontrou nada. Procurou também a garrafa de uísque que ele bebeu antes de adormecer, mas a encontrou vazia também. Ele se sentiu frustrado e exacerbado, ele _carecia_ de algo para lhe acalmar depois daquele maldito sonho erótico, mas nada tinha para a sua apreciação.

Ele poderia muito bem procurar por sua casa em busca de um dos dois, ou quem sabe os dois, o Senador tinha conhecimento que em sua casa teria os seus pequenos prazeres, mas ele não estava estimulado para tanto. Ainda não era nem quatro da madrugada, ele poderia muito bem sair na rua e sanar suas três necessidades, mas ele também não estava considerando isso, afinal, o político estava irritado consigo mesmo, sair de casa neste estado só arruinaria sua carreira.

O aviador considerou começar o treino em sua academia particular três horas antes do encontro com o seu _personal trainner_, eliminar endorfinas era algo tentador, contudo lembrou rapidamente que em seu estado nervoso poderia se machucar, uma vez que as sete faria o treinamento correto para ele, e definitivamente Edward Cullen não precisava de uma lesão muscular em um momento que todos os olhos do partido democrata estavam sobre ele o avaliando e tomando notas sobre seu futuro político.

Por fim o ruivo decidiu que tomaria um banho e leria alguns documentos que precisavam de sua anuência. Poderia ainda ser março, mas o calor que fazia na Capital Federal dos Estados Unidos era nauseante. Mesmo que o sistema de ar condicionado do pequeno palacete em que vivia estava ligado, Edward estava pingando de suor, entretanto o suor que escorria por seu rosto, seus músculos definidos, poderia ser por causa do sonho pecaminoso que teve.

- Porra! – murmurou Edward para si mesmo. Ele queria muito que aquele maldito sonho fosse verdade, estar rodeado de meretrizes nuas e se insinuando para ele ou fazendo sexo em elas, e no meio daquela orgia a rainha do pecado, o demônio em corpo de mulher pronta para recebê-lo de pernas abertas, somente aguardando o seu pau latejante.

O político fechou os punhos com força, controlando os seus músculos que exigiam que ele desferisse um golpe contra a parede próxima para aliviar a sua tensão. E como ele queria fazer isso, mas optou por se conter. A sua respiração estava errática e arfante, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros antes de chegar ali: no corredor que o levaria ao seu quarto. Sabiamente controlou seus instintos, tudo o que ele não precisava no momento era acordar Tanya e começar uma nova discussão, se isso acontecesse o ruivo temia o que poderia acontecer, já que seus nervos estavam tão aflorados.

Silenciosamente Edward caminhava sobre o quarto iluminado precariamente pela luz de abajures. O elegante ambiente estava sufocante. Mais quente do que se deveria. O político maldisse para si o quão ridículo era o fato de Tanya nunca dormir com o ar condicionado do quarto ligado, por medo de ressecar sua pele durante o sono. Praticamente cuspindo fogo pelas ventas ele começou a caminhar em direção ao suntuoso banheiro daquela suíte. Ele disse a si mesmo que não se atreveria a olhar para o corpo adormecido da esposa, mas era o mesmo que pedir para uma criança com medo da altura ocasionada por uma roda gigante não olhar para baixo.

A tentação veio, forte e impossível de ser contida. Seus olhos treinados em perceber, mesmo que pela visão periférica, um corpo parcialmente nu, viu a pele alva de Tanya deitada de bruços e descoberta pelos lençóis da cama devido ao calor. A camisola de seda marfim que normalmente batia no meio de suas coxas estava toda enrolada em sua cintura, revelando a mínima calcinha de renda meio fio dental do mesmo tom da camisola, suas pernas bem torneadas e lisas estavam expostas, assim como o seu bumbum perfeitamente arredondado e delicado.

O monstro sexual interior de Edward rugiu violentamente. Todo o seu instinto sexual exigia que ele tomasse a sua mulher com uma fúria, um desejo inexplicável. Foi parcialmente atordoado que o político caminhou até a beirada da cama, e o mais suavemente que poderia deslizou sua mão pelo comprimento da perna da esposa, sentindo a textura e ampliando a sua cobiça por aquele corpo. O suave toque despertou a loira de seu sono, ainda fragilizada pela discussão que tivera mais cedo com o esposo, Tanya ficou surpresa em vê-lo de pé diante de si a acariciando.

Lentamente a mulher virou seu corpo, possibilitando que assim ela ficasse sentada sobre a cama e encarasse os olhos do político. Apesar de ter tido apenas dois homens em sua vida, Tanya conhecia aquele olhar que agora perpetuava nos olhos verdes de Edward, ela mesma já havia visto aquele brilho flamejante diversas vezes quando faziam amor, mas nunca naquela intensidade perturbadora. Seu coração imediatamente começou a bater acelerado e ruidoso, o som parecia ecoar por todo quarto, assim como as respirações arfantes dela e do Senador.

Todas as emoções instantaneamente passaram a ficar mais evidentes. A loira ainda estava fragilizada e perturbada com o embate que tiveram a algumas horas. O ruivo sentia um caleidoscópio de emoções, ele sentia a necessidade pungente de sexo, a provação de que não estava obcecado por sua Assessora de Imprensa, o ódio de que sua esposa ainda nutria sentimentos por seu primo, o rancor e a inveja de tudo o que Eleazar havia construído mesmo que ele tentasse evitar o seu sucesso, assomado com o inferno de desejo liderado por aqueles malditos olhos castanhos e o perverso sorriso inocente daquele demônio em corpo de mulher.

Foi o mesmo que uma explosão nuclear, quando todos aqueles sentimentos e emoções chegaram à borda de Edward, ele não se importou se seria rude, ou se machucaria a sua fútil esposa, ele somente queria provar para si mesmo que era ele quem dava as cartas naquele jogo, que tudo estava sob o seu controle.

As mãos grandes e masculinas do político deslizaram com brutalidade pelas pernas da ex-miss Califórnia, a maciez da pele feminina começava a acalmar seu âmago, mas ele precisava de mais, ele queria mais e agindo como um verdadeiro leão da savana Africana que dilacera sua presa sem deixar defesa alguma a ela, ele atacou a esposa. Suas mãos arrancaram com força a peça de renda que cobria seu sexo, a desfazendo em pedaços quando rasgou.

Seus lábios e dentes desciam pelo pescoço alvo e delicado de Tanya, fazendo com que a barba que começava a crescer no rosto do homem arranhasse a sua pele. Foram seus dentes fortes e inundados de tesão que romperam o fino elástico das alças da camisola. O tecido suave caiu pelo corpo da loira, acumulando-se em sua cintura, e antes que ela pudesse lastimar o dano da peça de dormir, os lábios e a língua furiosa de Edward já chupavam com fervor seus seios arredondados e perfeitamente duros, por conta da prótese de silicone colocada há anos.

O toque íntimo dos lábios do marido em seu seio esquerdo fez com que Tanya gemesse ruidosamente, sobressaltada com a sensação, mas antes que ela pudesse aproveitar todas as fases daquele momento, os dedos longos e grossos de Edward a penetravam com voracidade. A loira lamuriou com o toque, jogando seus cabelos loiros morangos para trás e se deliciando daquele momento tão fugaz que há muito ela não presenciava ou tinha.

Edward atacava a loira sem culpa, à falta que o corpo feminino fazia para ele o deixava a beira da insanidade, uma parte do seu cérebro tinha conhecimento que era a sua esposa ali com ele, mas uma outra parte, a parte mais dominante do seu íntimo o pregava peças, que eram muito mais intensificadas quando ele fechava os olhos, pois quem ele via sob eles era os demoníacos olhos castanhos como chocolate e o corpo pecaminoso de Isabella Swan.

Sem conseguir controlar seu instinto Edward penetrou seu rígido membro na feminilidade de sua esposa. O calor era acolhedor. A tranquilidade de estar unido carnalmente com alguém o acalmava de uma maneira inarrável, era como se o sexo fosse seu sedativo. Os movimentos eram rudes e ritmados, seu membro entrava e saia com força e velocidade do sexo da esposa.

Tanya gemia ruidosamente e tentava por vezes capturar os lábios do marido com os seus, que sempre evitava o contato da esposa. Edward mantinha os olhos fechados, mesmo adorando fazer sexo com olhos bem abertos, mas quando seus olhos estavam cerrados ele não via ou sentia Tanya, ele via e sentia aquele anjo vindo direto do inferno, o seu inferno particular, ali debaixo dele. O ápice veio de maneira libertadora e avassaladora. A loira acompanhou o ruivo quando este gozava violentamente.

Ela caiu pesadamente e sonolenta sobre a cama, ele estava revigorado e mais acordado do que nunca. Sem delongas saiu de dentro dela, levantando-se rapidamente da cama para tomar um banho. Recolheu a roupa que usava, como também os pedaços de tecido do que um dia fora a camisola de Tanya. Quando começava a seguir para o suntuoso banheiro a voz rouca, mas ainda sim aguda da esposa foi ouvida.

- Edward... onde? – começou.

- Volte a dormir, Tanya. – exigiu o político já entrando no banheiro.

O ruivo poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes fez uso da banheira de sua suíte, mas naquela noite em que ele praticamente lutou contra a sua tentação e viu com seus olhos inconscientes o inferno prazeroso que lhe aguardava com Isabella Swan ele se deu o luxo de mergulhar seu corpo satisfeito do sexo na água morna e perfumada.

O coronel da Força Aérea Norte-Americana durante o seu banho, havia se convencido de tentar ficar afastado um pouco de sua Assessora de Imprensa, era fato que ele a queria de todas as formas sexuais possíveis, mas ele agiria com cautela ao seu lado. Se havia algo que Anthony Cullen lhe havia ensinado e frisado com muita intensidade era: _"tome cuidado em se envolver com mulheres próximas de sua casa ou de seu trabalho, elas podem acabar com a sua vida simplesmente porque você não as fez gozar."_

Ele evitou com muita maestria Isabella na terça-feira e na quarta-feira, mesmo que depois ele fosse à procura de uma de suas amantes, ou ambas, e se usasse delas imaginando o seu rosto a sua face. Para Edward, ficar longe de Isabella Swan estava funcionando, pois nas raras vezes que ele a via notava claramente que ela estava impaciente e irritada pela falta de contato.

Contudo, algo que o político havia aprendido desde cedo é que nunca deveria se cantar vitória antes da hora, pois até mesmo quando tudo parece definido uma reviravolta surpreendente pode acontecer, e foi isso que lhe aconteceu depois de seu almoço na quinta-feira.

Edward estava lendo atentamente uns documentos sobre o apoio para a campanha de Alec a prefeito e a sua a Governador no próximo ano, os investidores estavam satisfeitíssimos com a perspectiva de ampliar a politicagem da família Cullen e o Senador se sentia vitorioso por seus planos estarem se concretizando. Foi quando se preparava para escrever um e-mail agradecendo o apoio que seu _Blackberry_ tocou em seu bolso.

O ruivo sobressaltou-se com o toque. Normalmente as pessoas que o ligavam tentavam primeiro o telefone do seu Gabinete e nunca seu celular. Sem delongas o ruivo pegou seu telefone não se surpreendendo ao ver que quem o chamava era a sua mãe: Esme Cullen.

Esme costumava nunca ligar para o filho durante a semana, para não atrapalhá-lo e quando era extremamente necessário ela ligava diretamente para o seu celular, pois pregava que uma mãe sempre poderia falar com seu filho, seja ele quem fosse, a hora que bem quisesse.

- Olá mãe. – cumprimentou o imponente homem assim que atendeu a ligação.

- _Edward!_ – exclamou felicíssima Esme. – _Você está podendo falar? Não estou te atrapalhando, estou?_ – perguntou com urgência. O político riu com a preocupação materna.

- Tudo bem dona Esme, a senhora pode falar a vontade, não estou ocupado, somente lendo uma carta de apoio pela candidatura de Alec. – explicou. – Mas como à senhora está? Com Alec e Jane em casa no fim de semana passado mal tive tempo de conversar um tempo com a senhora.

- _Oh querido eu estou bem, depois que se tem uma certa idade, você sempre está bem, se não está os filhos são sempre os primeiros a saber._ – divertiu-se. – _Fico feliz que você passou um tempo com meus netos, parece que foi ontem que os dois nasceram, como o tempo passa rápido. _– ponderou saudosista.

- Sim, como passa. Jane está estonteante prestes a começar um estágio na CNN e Alec animadíssimo para começar a campanha para prefeitura. – explanou orgulhoso para a mãe.

- _Fico feliz que os dois estão crescendo e se destacando, meu filho._ – disse soando realmente orgulhosa. –_ Mas o motivo da minha ligação é para saber se você estará em Washington este fim de semana._ – ponderou lentamente, percebendo que o filho nada diria, emendou: –_ Eleazar está chegando à cidade e seu pai e eu gostaríamos de oferecer um jantar de boas vindas a seu primo. O que você acha, querido? _

Edward que até um segundo atrás estava feliz com a chamada da mãe, rapidamente se irritou. Ela sabia muitíssimo bem que ele e Eleazar não se davam muito bem. Eles eram desafetos declarados, contudo o que Esme e ninguém mais da família Cullen – a não ser Anthony que já estava morto e enterrado há muitos anos – sabiam é que o grande amor de Eleazar Masen, aquele que ele passou 23 anos obcecado, mal tendo alguns namoros que não levaram a nada, era a esposa de seu primo.

Mas a raiva de Edward não era por causa de Tanya, mas sim pela ameaça constante que Eleazar representava, pois se existia uma pessoa no mundo inteiro que poderia foder com toda a sua carreira política e sua vida particular num piscar de olhos era o seu primo, afilhado de sua mãe.

O político tomou uma respiração profunda antes de responder a sua mãe e evitar que ela notasse qualquer sentimento inapropriado em sua voz.

- Oh mãe, justo este fim de semana? – perguntou fingindo lástima. – Eu e Tanya combinamos de passar o fim de semana no Campo, na casa de Alice nos Grandes Lagos, para descansar da loucura que foi a minha campanha e depois daquele maldito processo daquela ex-estagiária, antes de engajarmos na campanha do Alec a prefeitura. – explicou convencidamente.

- _Oh querido!_ – compadeceu Esme. – _Será uma pena não ter a sua presença e de Tanya, que é tão amiga de Eleazar no nosso jantar, mas eu entendo que o seu bem estar, o seu descanso, o seu tempo com sua esposa deve ser preservado. Quem sabe no próximo fim de semana não almoçamos todos juntos? _– inquiriu compassiva. – _Eleazar vai passar um tempo na cidade, já que é o engenheiro responsável pela obra daquele novo complexo de prédios que a Segurança Nacional licitou._

Edward que segurava em sua mão, brincando entre os dedos sua caneta elegantíssima _Mont Blanc_ prata com detalhes em preto e dourado a segurou com força diante da novidade que a sua mãe lhe contou sobre seu primo. O aperto fora tão forte que o político deu no material de metal que inesperadamente esta rompeu, esparramando tinta na mão do político e no punho de sua camisa branca.

- Porra! – esbravejou irritado com o acidente e com as novidades.

- _Edward, querido, o que foi?_ – questionou Esme com urgência, sobressaltada com a explosão do filho. O político se xingou mentalmente por ter explanado sua reação ao telefone.

- Não foi nada mãe, somente um pequeno acidente. – murmurou a contragosto do Senador.

- _Ah, ok... _– sibilou a matriarca da família Cullen incerta. – _Bom querido, não quero tomar mais o seu tempo, mas antes de desligar, será que você se junta a mim e Alice para almoçar na terça-feira?_ – perguntou amorosamente. – _Naquele seu italiano preferido?_

O político sorriu diante do pedido de sua mãe, mesmo que estivesse prestes a explodir de ódio. Edward conhecia Esme Cullen muitíssimo bem para saber que aquilo não era um simples pedido, mas sim uma ordem, que ela deseja _muito_ passar um tempo com seus dois filhos, custasse o que for.

- Claro, mãe – sorriu Edward. – encontro a senhora e Alice a uma da tarde da terça-feira no _Italian_. – afirmou anotando mentalmente o compromisso para não se esquecer.

- _Certo meu filho, te vejo na terça, e tenha um excelente final de semana, aproveite muito bem o ar do campo, ok?_ – comandou como uma boa mãe. Edward sorriu para consigo mesmo antes de despedir-se da mãe.

Se durante o final da ligação o Senador não demonstrou suas emoções, assim que a chamada se encerrou foi como uma avalanche a explosão do ruivo. Seus punhos se fecharam com força e golpearam com violência a superfície plana e polida de sua mesa de carvalho, ecoando o som pelos quatro cantos da sala.

Edward Cullen estava irado, encolerizado, furioso. Ele não podia acreditar que o desgraçado de seu primo, aquele que ele através de muitas ameaças, conseguiu fazê-lo ficar o mais longe possível de Washington, estava voltando para aproximar-se da sua família, da sua esposa e se possível acabar com a vida dele.

_Não_, Edward se tranquilizou, Eleazar era um homem bom, santo até, não tinha uma gota de sangue ou pensamento vingativo em seu corpo, isso só cabia a ele, Edward. Contudo para se precaver o político enviou uma rápida e clara mensagem ao seu advogado e capanga:

"_Fique de olho em Eleazar Masen."_

Assim que a mensagem de texto foi enviada, Edward admirou a bagunça que a caneta que ele havia estourado fez em sua mão. A sua camisa estava manchada de preto em seu punho, e a tinta estava querendo tocar o tecido caro de seu terno _Hugo Boss_ cinza claro, sua mesa e uma série de papeis que ele estava lendo todos estavam com respingos de tinta. Ele se amaldiçoou por ser tão explosivo e pelo fantasma de Eleazar sempre acabar com seu bom humor, seja onde estivesse.

Ligeiramente irritado, levantou-se de sua mesa e foi até o banheiro acoplado a sua sala, limpar a sua mão e pegar uma toalha para limpar a bagunça de tinta que havia feito sobre a sua mesa. Foi quando estava voltando para a sua mesa, com uma toalha escura para que assim pudesse limpar a sujeira que havia feito, ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu Gabinete e depois a ruiva Chefe de Gabinete, seguida por todos os Assessores de seu escritório, entrarem por sua sala.

Claro. Edward havia se esquecido completamente que havia adiantado a reunião da equipe para a quinta-feira por conta de sua viagem, o que significava que ele teria que ficar pelo menos uma hora na mesma sala que a senhorita Swan, que mais uma vez estava como o diabo gosta, vestindo um vestido vermelho sem mangas, um blazer curto de mangas ¾ preto, meias de seda translucidas da cor da pele e _scarpins_ negros de saltos altíssimos.

Seus cabelos castanhos brilhantes estavam soltos e ligeiramente lisos, caindo sobre seus ombros, emoldurando seu rosto angelical. Seus olhos estavam com pouca maquiagem, assim como os seus lábios vermelhos cor de carne tinham um brilho suave. Definitivamente aquela mulher era um demônio, o próprio diabo de saias; e ela sabia o quanto conseguia mexer com a libido de Edward, somente o mais suave piscar de olhos o fazia ficar duro sob suas calças.

O que foi discutido na reunião, Edward não fazia ideia. Concordou com o que era dito e de vez em quando fez um comentário sobre a última frase que ouviu, toda a sua atenção estava sobre aquele belíssimo espécime feminino que em tempos cronometrados descruzava e tornava a cruzar suas pernas sensualmente o deixando maluco de desejo.

Ele a queria tão mal. Se possível fodê-la mais uma vez sobre a sua mesa de carvalho, fazê-la gemer por ele, e se ainda desse para deixar todos os presentes como _voyeur _ele faria sem nenhuma objeção. Tudo porque ele tinha uma necessidade patológica de sexo, daquela mulher que estava ali a sua frente, pronta para ser dominada por ele.

O político teve que se conter para não avançar para Isabella Swan como um leão faminto avança em um cordeiro descuidado. A fome que ele tinha dela era esmagadora, queimava a sua garganta como fogo em brasa. Seu animal selvagem interno brigava para sair de sua jaula e tomá-la a força, exigir que ela lhe desse o prazer imensurável.

Foi em meio a este debate interno que Edward conseguiu distinguir algo do que Victoria Collins dizia, e ele tentou se concentrar naquilo.

- Senador, espero que o senhor tenha um bom descanso e nos vemos na segunda. – disse arrogantemente a ruiva, começando a levantar-se de sua poltrona onde estava sentada.

- Espere, senhora Collins! – exclamou com urgência o político. Todos na sala se sobressaltaram com a urgência na voz de seu empregador, os cinco pares de olhos fitaram com temor o rosto masculino e belo de Edward. – Bom, como todos sabem semana que vem irei fazer alguns pronunciamentos, visitar alguns possíveis investidores para a campanha do meu filho, Alec, a prefeitura da cidade, e por conta disto gostaria que a senhorita Swan se juntasse a mim e a minha esposa no fim de semana nos Grandes Lagos.

Todos os presentes na sala olharam estupefatos para o Senador. Eles não podiam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. Aquele imponente homem, que desprezava a todos, estava exigindo a presença de uma funcionária em um fim de semana dele com a esposa? Que tipo de piada era aquela?

- Senador... – começou Victoria, visivelmente irritada e abalada com o pedido de seu raro amante. – eu não acho...

Mas o que Victoria não achava, nunca foi dito, já que Edward rapidamente a interrompeu.

- Não me interessa o que a senhora acha, senhora Collins, todos aqui sabem muitíssimo bem como ingressar meu filho na política é algo importante para mim, tenho que estar preparado para que a campanha de Alec saia perfeita e ele acabe nas urnas com o candidato dos republicanos! – declamou apaixonadamente, fazendo com que todos os presentes acreditassem que aquele pedido de que Isabella Swan o acompanhasse a uma viagem íntima, seria _apenas_ para trabalho.

- Tudo bem, o que o senhor achar melhor. – disse entre os dentes a ruiva, visivelmente irritada porque Edward até hoje _nunca_ levou uma mulher que ele fodia quando bem quisesse numa viagem com Tanya, será que ele tinha algo em mente? Ela teria que esperar para ver, por conta disso, bem articulada Victoria entrou no mesmo jogo que o político. – Tem algum problema de viajar esse fim de semana com o Senador e a esposa dele, senhorita Swan? – questionou ardilosa.

Isabella estreitou seus olhos, assim como Victoria, uma estava desafiando à outra, já que ao longo da semana o relacionamento de ambas não evoluiu absolutamente nada, desde o primeiro embate que tiveram. A jornalista debochava da antropóloga, enquanto a ruiva arrumava mil e uma maneiras de desmascarar a morena sem afetar o seu emprego e o do marido.

- Problema algum. Ficarei feliz em conhecer a sua esposa, Senador, e espero não atrapalhá-los na viagem de descanso. – recitou inocentemente a morena, lançando por fim aquele olhar lascivo em direção ao poderoso homem, que somente sorriu em puro deleite.

- Desta maneira espero a senhorita no hangar sete do _Ronald Reagan_ às duas e meia da tarde. Traga pouca bagagem. – ordenou em um tom divertido e malicioso, que somente Isabella e Victoria compreenderam: ele iria foder com ela incansavelmente naquele fim de semana.

Isabella sorriu sensualmente, enquanto o rosto da antropóloga ficava em chamas, ela estava puta da vida com aquilo. Pelo que parecia ela teria que arrumar _logo_ algo para destruir aquela maldita ou essa desgraçada lhe tomaria o lugar que lhe era de direito. Foi em meio a este debate interno da ruiva que o Senador comandou:

- _Estão dispensados_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Okay, okay, okay... esse final não foi dos melhores poderia ter acrescentado mais alguma coisa, mas JURO, se acrescentasse uma frase a mais perderia toda a graça do próximo capítulo. _

_Depois de conhecer duas facetas tão distintas do Senaward vocês acham que ele não merece o que a Bellorra irá fazer, ou ainda ele tem que ter o castigo que ela planeja? Eu espero que vocês ainda queiram vê-lo sofrendo, porque o diabo de saias não veio com boas intenções mesmo, e esse fim de semana na companhia dele e de Tanya vai fazer com que ela tome muitas decisões. E Eleazar? Xiii... coitado desse aí, alguém vê ele sendo usado de João-bobo nessa história? É... aguardem e verão... ele vai ser muito usado por todo mundo._

_Bom... eu sempre quis colocar em uma fic minha um Domward, e eu sabia que em algum ponto desta aqui iria acontecer, assumo que o começo deste capítulo não estava nos meus planos, mas de uma maneira estranhamente boa ele serviu como uma luva para o contexto e para o enredo da fic. *seca a lágrima de orgulho* Mas alguém aí notou que esse relacionamento D/S entre Senaward e Bellorra não será idêntico aquele que a maioria leu em fics que focam especialmente neste tipo de relacionamento, não é mesmo? Já aviso que ele vai fazer algumas coisas que nem mesmo relacionamentos BDSM aceitam, estejam com as mentes abertas._

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram ou não, infelizmente ou felizmente nesta fanfic os capítulos saem muito maiores do que eu gostaria de fazê-los, mas mesmo as vezes tornando cansativo espero que vocês deixam suas opiniões, elas são muito importantes e eu tentarei sempre respondê-las, caso eu não consigo, já peço desculpas. Tod, obrigada por betar isto aqui mais uma vez._

_Dúvidas, perguntas, curiosidades, entre outros não hesitem em ir lá no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ , ou quem quiser usar o formspring para me perguntar o que quiser, fiquem a vontade também: www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo._

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Se tem uma frase que me fez gostar mais ainda do Senaward nesse capítulo foi uma coisinha até que simples, que surgiu no meio da narrativa: "Ele a queria tão mal." _

_Ele é extremamente ardiloso, é um charme. Tudo bem que ele também é maquiavélico, e eu senti pena de Eleazar inúmeras vezes. Quem sabe, num futuro incerto, não podemos nos satisfazer com uma vingança vindo por ai? Eu será que sou só eu que só desejo duas coisas desse Edward: ver ele foder e sofrer? Foder no sentindo da coisa mesmo...rs._

_Quando fiquei sabendo desse Universo BDSM que já fez parte da vida dele, achei intrigante. Mas extremamente sexy, porque um Domward viciado em sexo é sinal de alerta na Casa Branca mesmo, um "CUIDADO, CACHORRO BRAVO" para todas as virgens. _

_Mas me pergunto também: será amor, Senador? (olha, até rimou uhauauha) Você vai demorar pra entender o que se passa entre você e a Bellorra ou vamos ter que desenhar nas paredes do seu Gabiente? Mas isso é opinião minha, gente. De beta-que-adora-um-romance. Fatão._

_Assim que o próximo capítulo sair, e acredito que a dona Carol vai elevar a temperatura de todas nós, eu acho que todas as calcinhas voarão. A combinação adultério descarado + Domward ganhando forma + Bellorra encenando sua peça = TÔ PAGANDO PRA VER._

_Deixem suas reviews dizendo o que estão achando, amores! Nem preciso repetir que isso é fundamental pra CI continuar sendo sucesso!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.****  
****REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	6. Inveja

_**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente **TWILIGHT** não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

* * *

_**Playlist**_

"_**Beautiful Dirty Rich" **Lady Gaga**  
"Breathe" **Kylie Minogue  
**"Ring the Alarm" **Beyoncé  
**"Let's Spend the Night Together" **The Rolling Stones**  
"Possession Obssession" **Hall and Oates  
**"In Your Room"** Depeche Mode**  
"Promiscuous Girl"** Nelly Furtado feat. Timberland  
**"I'll do It" **Heidi Montag  
**"Suck It Up"** She Wants Revenge  
**"Obstinate" **The Strokes  
._

* * *

Capítulo cinco – Inveja

.

_**"**__**A inveja que fala e que grita, é sempre desastrada;  
a inveja que se cala, é a verdadeiramente temível."  
**_- _Antoine Rivarol_ -

.

Luxo. Uma palavra simples e com tantos significados: extravagância, ostentação, magnificência, suntuosidade, pompa, capricho, fantasia, aquilo que é supérfluo, dentre tantos outros. O luxo exagerado, vindo para trazer conforto, em alguns casos desnecessários, é atrativo, chama atenção, causa a _inveja_ alheia. Ambos um pecado capital.

E por mais que tenha tido muito proveito da boa vida patrocinada pelas atividades ilegais do padrinho em Chicago durante toda a sua vida em que ele a auxiliou com as despesas, Isabella Swan ainda assim se surpreendeu com o tamanho do luxo, da suntuosidade que o Senador Edward Cullen e sua família vivem.

O hangar sete do aeroporto _Ronald Reagan _estava cheio de aeronaves onde vários funcionários trabalhavam nelas, verificando painéis de controle, hélices, lataria, combustíveis, diários de bordo, entre tantas outras coisas que qualquer pessoa leiga sobre aviões não compreenderia. Isabella era uma pessoa assim: totalmente sem nenhum conhecimento técnico em saber identificar nomes, marcas, potências, painéis de controle, entre outras coisas em um avião particular. Contudo, a jornalista de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, e perspicazes olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido sabia com toda certeza que o jato no meio do hangar era de seu empregador.

Não teria como ela saber que aquela aeronave era um _Gulfstream_, modelo G550, com capacidade para até 18 pessoas, possuidor um motor _Rolls-Royce_, e que até mesmo consegue cruzar o planeta sem fazer escalas. Eram coisinhas mínimas e sem importância para Isabella que admirava a grandiosidade e o evidente luxo da aeronave, despertando uma cobiça tóxica.

O animal selvagem de sua inveja e ambição cresceram dentro de si mesma, coçando por dentro, envenenando seu íntimo, fazendo-a ansiar por algo que não fazia ideia o que era. Um sorriso que era um misto de curiosidade, desejo, avidez, brotou nos lábios da morena, ela queria entrar naquele avião e conhecer, desfrutar, cada mínimo detalhe que poderia haver a sua disposição em sua cabine, em todo aquele espaço.

Uma brisa suave percorreu todo o hangar, balançando os cabelos da jornalista que admirava o avião de médio porte diante de si. Era uma tarde típica de março, início de primavera, o sol não era gélido como na estação anterior, mas também não era quente como a da estação que viria. A temperatura estava amena, mas ainda carregava alguns vestígios do inverno, mas estes não eram tão rigorosos como o que a estação precedente trouxe à Capital Federal.

Isabella vestia um vestido preto com decote em V e acinturado com estampa de listras em diversos tons de cinza sobre uma jaqueta de couro também negra, suas pernas estavam cobertas por uma meia de seda preta, e em seus pés botas de cano longo e salto de couro negro. Seu traje discreto, delicado e feminino, fugindo completamente das roupas que usava em seu dia a dia no Gabinete do Senador Cullen, onde a sua finalidade principal era marcar as tão bem definidas curvas de seu corpo e suas longas pernas com saltos _stilettos_, algo que o modelo que usava hoje, divergia completamente.

Não se podia negar que a morena não estava bem vestida, contudo era peculiar vê-la daquela maneira tão feminina e não _femme fatale_ como seus trajes diários faziam parecer. E até mesmo o Senador que pouco sabia sobre o vestuário feminino achou a escolha de roupa de sua Assessora de Imprensa delicada demais para ela, deixando com um aspecto muito mais angelical do que as roupas que normalmente usava a deixava, e olha que tantas vezes ele mesmo pegou se debatendo se ela não seria um anjo maligno por conta disso, mas naquele momento, naquela roupa, ela parecia um anjo divino. Algo dentro dele se perturbou ao vê-la tão meiga, aquilo não era ela.

Contudo antes que alguém pudesse notar a sua hesitação, ou então que seu tesão por aquela mulher aflorasse e ficasse mais evidente do que comumente já era, resolveu se fazer presente para a jornalista:

- Ora senhorita Swan, chegou antes do horário combinado. – sua voz ressoou algum ponto atrás de onde Isabella estava. Imediatamente ela virou para a origem da voz e viu o impotente homem vindo em sua direção vestindo um conjunto azul marinho da Força Aérea Norte-Americana com todas as suas condecorações e títulos expostos em seu peito, uma camisa branca por baixo sobre uma gravata azul, acompanhado de um quepe azul com o símbolo das Forças Armadas. Um verdadeiro deus dos ares.

A morena teve que segurar o suspiro que estava prestes a sair por seus lábios e não indicar a ele que estava completamente deslumbrada com a imagem do homem que caminhava em sua direção.

- Gosta do meu brinquedinho? – inquiriu com um sorriso convencido no rosto, admirando a sua aeronave.

- Sim, Senador. É lindo. – concordou Isabella ainda fascinada com a beleza do homem ao seu lado, invés do avião.

- Algumas das vantagens de ser Coronel da Força Aérea. – expos convencidamente dando uma ligeira piscadela em direção à morena, que se limitou a sorrir completamente seduzida pelo charme e poder que de qualquer maneira aquele homem emanava. – Estaremos decolando em alguns minutos, somente aguardando a minha esposa que deve estar chegando e a aprovação do plano de vôo. – ponderou divertido.

- Hum... É... Ok. – concordou Isabella admirando a aeronave, mas sem realmente vê-la perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, que iam somente para uma única direção: fazer sexo com Edward Cullen vestido de piloto na cabine de controle do avião a sua frente.

Edward que ainda admirava a mulher ao seu lado, desejou que pudesse ler seus pensamentos e descobrir o que se passava naquela cabeça. Isabella era demasiadamente misteriosa, parecia esconder algo que não gostaria que ninguém soubesse e exatamente por conta disto que o ruivo estava disposto a fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, e até mesmo além, para descobrir o que esta exuberante mulher escondia.

O político estava tão distraído com seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações que não notou seu copiloto aproximando-se dele e de sua assessora com o plano de vôo; ou o carro em que sua esposa estacionando na entrada do hangar, entretanto os dois eventos se fizeram entrar em seu conhecimento no mesmo instante.

- Senhor, o plano de vôo foi autorizado. – a voz grave e profunda do copiloto declamou com autoridade, enquanto a voz estridente e esganiçada de Tanya dizia:

- Edward, desculpe o atraso querido. Aconteceu um imprevisto... – começou a justificar-se antes de sequer aproximar do marido que virou para a origem de sua voz e a observava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com uma visível expressão de ódio, ignorando completamente seu copiloto.

- Vejamos qual foi o imprevisto? – disse Edward ironicamente. – Hum... _Eleazar_? – provocou a esposa que usava um blazer preto por cima de uma blusa de babados na cor gelo, sobre uma calça preta, sapatos de salto altíssimos pretos. Tanya puxou as mangas do abrigo em um gesto inconsciente, tentando se proteger do ataque do marido.

Isabella que estava próxima observava a interação entre os cônjuges com curiosidade. Ela sempre quis saber como era o relacionamento dos dois, uma vez que Edward traia a esposa com todas as mulheres que cruzavam em seu caminho, e também porque Tanya parecia tão falsamente feliz quando eram visto juntos em eventos que no mínimo algo de errado deveria acontecer naquele relacionamento, e quando a morena ouviu o político proclamar o nome _'Eleazar'_ sua curiosidade aumentou.

Ela já tinha ouvido ou lido este nome antes, isto ela vagamente recordava. Mas onde, em que circunstância, ainda era uma incógnita, contudo ver o rancor que o ruivo usou a pronunciar o nome e a surpresa no olhar da loira só fez com que ela cresse que este nome significava muito mais do que ela sequer imaginava ou supunha. Talvez, Isabella constatou, esse tal Eleazar fosse o seu passaporte para acabar com este casamento e com a vida do poderoso Senador Edward Cullen da maneira que ela havia tão bem arquitetado.

- Eu, eu, eu... não poderia recusar atendê-lo! – exclamou incerta. – Ele estava na porta de casa! – defendeu-se diante do olhar e da frase acusadora do esposo.

- Imagino que sim. – ironizou. – Imagine, recusar algo ao _santo_ Eleazar. – divertiu-se irritadiço o político. Isabella disfarçou fingindo que não ouvia a discussão do casal pegando o seu celular e digitando uma breve mensagem direcionada ao padrinho e ao amante, Aro Volturi e Jacob Black, respectivamente:

"_Quem é Eleazar?"_

Ela não precisava especificar sobre que Eleazar ela falava, já que tanto o padrinho, quanto o amante sabiam que todas as perguntas que a morena fazia eram sobre a família Cullen e seus agregados. E ambos sorriram satisfeitos diante da questão dela, quando a leram.

Isabella poderia ser bastante obstinada, bitolada em algo, às vezes ignorando pequenos detalhes, o que não cabia, tanto para Aro quanto para Jacob que analisavam tudo como um todo. Eles avaliavam minuciosamente todos os pontos fracos e vulneráveis dos seus adversários, uma tática que ambos aprenderam no Exército Americano, e devido a isto que sorriram cada um de seu lugar ao lerem a mensagem da morena, o mais velho em Chicago e o mais novo da própria Capital Federal, antes de irem para seus próprios computadores portáteis e enviar todos os dados a jornalista.

A discussão entre o casal Cullen não durou muito tempo, pois Edward visivelmente irritado com a esposa virou a sua atenção para o copiloto enquanto o motorista do carro em que a esposa chegou ao hangar tirava as malas deste e as levavam para dentro da aeronave.

- Senhorita Swan, a sua bagagem para guardar no avião. – pronunciou o Senador à sua Assessora que ainda admirava o seu _Blackberry_ aguardando alguma informação. Contudo, quando o poderoso homem falou todos no hangar levantaram a cabeça surpresos com sentença do político, mas a única a manifestar curiosidade geral foi Tanya.

- _Como_? – inquiriu pega totalmente desprevenida. – Você irá dar uma carona a esta senhorita, certo, Edward? – emendou com outra questão, evidenciando sua insegurança, temor de que a morena fosse uma amante do marido e principalmente um ciúmes inadequado para a relação que tinham. Tanya somente de admirar a jornalista sentiu-se completamente ameaçada.

- Tanya, está é a senhorita Isabella Swan, a minha nova Assessora de Imprensa. Ela irá nos acompanhar nessa viagem. – informou o Senador sem emoção, contudo antes que a esposa pudesse protestar ele a calou com um arquear de sobrancelhas e emendou: – Como você muito bem sabe, na próxima semana irei começar a conversar com investidores para a campanha de Alec a prefeitura de Washington, e a senhorita Swan vai me ajudar a preparar as melhores estratégias de comunicação.

- Mas eu achei que fosse um fim de semana _só_ nosso, Edward. – protestou Tanya visivelmente atordoada pela presença da jornalista.

- E será Tanya, somente trabalharei com a senhorita Swan quando você estiver tendo seus sonos de beleza, ou seus cuidados com a pele e aos cabelos. Eu sei o quanto o ar dos Grandes Lagos deixa a sua pele e cabelos ressecados. – disse o político, divertindo-se da esposa, mas fora Isabella, ninguém no hangar notou a ironia com que ele dizia aquelas palavras.

- Tudo bem. – concordou a loira a contragosto, sabendo que seria uma batalha perdida discutir com o cônjuge, retirou seus imensos óculos negros do rosto e pela primeira vez admirando a morena de cima a baixo cuidadosamente.

Tanya que aprendera sobre como avaliar uma mulher pela sua beleza e pela forma com que se vestia analisou clinicamente Isabella. A mulher diante de si era bonita, mas não tinha nenhuma beleza espetacular, de parar o trânsito, ou ainda deixar alguém que a olhe surpreso, era uma beleza comum, encontrada em qualquer esquina. Pele lisa, razoavelmente bem tratada, cabelos brilhantes e com um bom corte, e olhos de águia, perspicazes.

Seu corpo não era dos mais esculturais, tinha curvas acentuadas, mas estas não alcançavam o padrão de beleza internacional, sua altura era normal, um pouco baixinha talvez, diferentemente da loira que tinha o corpo e a altura de uma super _top model_ de renome internacional. Apesar do traje um pouco juvenil – uma roupa um pouco inapropriada para alguém da idade da morena, que Tanya acreditava ser uns trinta dois, trinta e três anos – servia para uma curta viagem.

Apesar do evidente desprezo e arrogância que esbanjava, este foi completamente extinto quando encarou o rosto da morena. Os profundos e intensos olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido de Isabella, fizeram com que Tanya sentisse uma sensação ruim. Algo em seu íntimo despertou seu instinto de proteção, de sobrevivência, contudo a loira não conseguiu interpretar esta sensação, este aviso, considerando por fim que tinha mais haver com o fato do marido estar a traindo com a jornalista que agora iria passar o fim de semana com eles do que com os futuros problemas que aquela mulher lhe causaria. Instantaneamente assim que considerou este ponto, colocou em sua cabeça que deveria ao máximo mantê-los afastados ou interrompê-los sempre que possível para evitar um contato íntimo entre os dois enquanto estivessem nesta viagem, já que no dia a dia do marido era impossível controlar as mulheres que ele se envolvia.

O Senador que conhecia muitíssimo bem a esposa que tinha, divertiu-se intimamente com o olhar que Tanya lançava sobre Isabella, foi inevitável para o político não se entreter com a mãe de seus filhos, mesmo que internamente, pois era evidente que ela estava planejando algo para evitar que os dois ficassem juntos e ele acabasse fodendo a assessora no quarto de hóspedes em que ela ficaria. Todavia, ele era muito bom em tudo o que fazia e conseguiria foder quem quer que fosse na cara da esposa e essa nunca sequer perceberia o que aconteceu bem debaixo do seu nariz.

"_Ah... esse fim de semana será muito interessante."_ Pensou o Senador antes de sorrir torto consigo mesmo e caminhar para a sua aeronave e preparar finalmente para a decolagem.

Tanya que ainda estava ressentida com o tratamento do marido e com a ida de Isabella Swan em seu final de semana, que ela acreditava ser uma nova lua de mel, bufou irritada caminhando para a entrada da aeronave onde em seu interior se acomodou na larga poltrona de couro bege no meio do avião e colocou a sua máscara de gel para não inchar seus olhos, evitar uma cefaléia, e quem sabe dormir e descobrir que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

Por sua vez, uma Isabella visivelmente deslumbrada pela suntuosidade e comodidade do avião sentou-se em umas das primeiras poltronas admirada pela riqueza e pelo luxo que estava ali ao seu alcance, diante de seus olhos deslumbrados.

Por força do hábito Isabella desligou seu aparelho celular e aguardou o início da decolagem. Ouviu o Senador Cullen dizer – claramente a ela – que a viagem seria de um pouco mais de duas horas de Washington até Lorain no Estado de Ohio, onde iriam pousar em uma pista particular, deles, evidentemente, e que ela estava autorizada a utilizar todos os serviços que o avião proporcionava.

Como previsto, assim que o avião estabilizou na sua altura de vôo e os avisos de cinto foram apagados, Isabella começou a desfrutar do conforto do avião. Ela se sentia como uma criança na Disneylândia, encantada com tudo, por mais que tentasse ao máximo não demonstrar. Duas horas e quinze minutos nunca se passaram tão rápido para a jornalista como aquelas, uma vez que todas as outras vezes que fez uso de algum avião, sempre passava mal e precisava ficar boa parte da viagem no minúsculo banheiro, ou então rezando para que o interminável vôo acabasse logo, algo que sempre parecia demorar muito mais.

A pista pertencente aos Cullen em Lorain era suficiente para pousar um avião de grande porte, e o que não surpreendeu ao todo Isabella foi notar que até mesmo uma torre de controle de tráfego aéreo tinha no lugar, o que mais tarde foi explicado a ela pelo Senador que vários políticos e magnatas que tinham propriedades na região pagavam a ele para fazerem uso da pista e por isso conseguiam manter o serviço tão bem guarnecido.

Um Audi Q7 azul metálico estava à espera de Edward, sua esposa Tanya e Isabella para levarem a casa de campo que sua irmã Alice havia herdado do avô, o ex-Senador Anthony Cullen, na sua morte por força do testamento. Edward que assim que deixou a sua aeronave já estava grudado em seu celular, enquanto Tanya ficava visivelmente irritada pelo pouco caso do marido. Isabella Swan, por sua vez, admirava como mera telespectadora o casamento bastante fatigado de seu empregador, analisando quais seriam os pontos fracos que ela poderia explorar. E como um aviso dos céus, ela conseguiu captar uma cena que a surpreendeu:

Um funcionário do pequeno aeroporto admirando – mais do que deveria – o corpo escultural de Tanya Cullen, o que fez com que o Senador mesmo dando atenção mais ao telefone do que a sua volta olhasse torto para o jovem rapaz, que rapidamente disfarçou o olhar cobiçoso que lançava para a esposa do patrão. Isabella sorriu consigo mesma. Edward obviamente não gostava e nem amava Tanya, contudo tinha um prazer evidente de expô-la como um troféu, mas porque um troféu? O que teria Tanya Denali Cullen para causar tanta 'devoção' do Senador Edward Cullen?

E para responder as suas perguntas mentais, seu celular lhe comunicou o recebimento de dois emails, originados de seu padrinho Aro Volturi e de seu amante Jacob Black. Isabella sorriu perante a eficiência de ambos e a necessidade de lhe ajudarem seja pelo próprio bem ou pelo bem dela. Discretamente para não atrair a atenção do Senador Cullen ou de sua esposa, a jornalista abriu o email do amante.

.

_Princesa,_

_Espero que o vôo até os Grandes Lagos tenha sido confortável, eu sei o quanto você odeia voar. Lembre-se da dica que eu te dei, pense nos orgasmos múltiplos que te forneço quando estamos fazendo amor. Sinto a sua falta, este apartamento sem o seu fervor, sem o seu sexo, é muito frio. Odeio que você esteja longe, mas isso tudo que você busca é mais importante, mas não impede que eu deseje estar junto de você, explorando este corpo que tanto admiro, a vendo nua, e o resto você sabe o que eu faria, te foderia de todas as formas que você mais gosta, e depois das formas que mais gosto. _

_Mas antes que você me ligue irritada por ficar enrolando para dizer o que você me perguntou, aqui vai:_

_Eleazar Masen é primo do Senador Edward Cullen por parte de mãe. Foi viver com os Cullen em Chicago quando ambos tinham sete anos. Carlisle e Esme Cullen cuidaram de Eleazar como se fosse filho, causando o ódio do filho legítimo que queria atenção. Um mimado filho da puta atrevo-me a dizer. A inimizade entre os primos vem de longo tempo, parece que o ponto máximo da briga entre eles foi quando o intocável Senador testemunhou contra o primo no _High School_ sobre o roubo do exame do SAT, que segundo informações Eleazar Masen furtou da secretária da escola. _

_Mas antes que você ache que seja só isso, tem um fato que pode te deixar muito, mais muito animada, Isa. _

_Eleazar após a condenação pelo furto dos exames do SAT deixou Washington onde a família Cullen vivia e foi para a Califórnia refugiar-se na casa da avó paterna, onde se apaixonou perdidamente pela recém-eleita miss Califórnia, na ocasião a inocente, bela e virginal Tanya Denali. Viveram um romance tórrido, antes do avô de Edward, Anthony Cullen, negociar o casamento do neto com a filha de uma amante, no caso a querida e atual esposa do Senador._

_Conforme consta nos papéis que reunimos, Eleazar nunca suportou a separação e a traição da família Cullen diante do amor de Tanya, por mais que só Edward e o falecido avô dele sabem toda a história, de qualquer maneira Edward não suporta a esposa, a usa só como um troféu, fazendo questão de esfregar na cara do primo que ele conquistou a mulher que o outro amava. Briga infantil de um cara que foi a vida inteira mimado. Filho da puta arrogante e mesquinho, honestamente._

_Sabe Isa, este Edward é um otário, não que o tal Eleazar também não seja, já que como bem sabemos o Senador tem pelo menos três amantes fixas que ele sustenta e muitas outras ocasionais, prostitutas de luxo que ele consegue facilmente no_ DernierPlaisir_ com um amigo de longa data, Emmett McCarty. Em suma, parece que Eleazar Masen é ainda obcecado em Tanya e agora se mudou para Washington para trabalhar em uma obra, onde é engenheiro chefe (como também para ficar perto da amada, testemunhando ela ser fodida pelo primo que tem tudo). Família de otários perdedores._

_Este é o resumo de tudo o que consegui reunir por enquanto, se precisar de mais alguma coisa ou os papéis originais é só me pedir que te arrumo facilmente. Você sabe que por você eu vou até a lua, cachorra. Quero ver você uivando para mim._

_._

Isabella terminou de ler a mensagem do amante com um sorriso nos lábios. Jacob poderia ter dado seus pitacos – de um troglodita, ausente de qualquer sensibilidade – em sua maioria eram os próprios pensamentos da morena sem o devido refinamento que tinha devido a sua profissão; todavia, todas as informações estavam ali naquelas linhas, e ela precisava _somente_ de uma conversinha com Eleazar Masen para fazer esse casamento ruir e conseguir o que desejava. Ou assim acreditava.

O Senador que ainda estava ao telefone com seu advogado e amigo de longa data da Escola de Direito, Seth Clearwater, ouvia com demasiada atenção tudo o que o seu Assessor Jurídico lhe dizia sobre o seu primo Eleazar Masen. Algumas informações que sua mãe havia lhe dado no telefone se confirmavam, porém, em sua maior parte era uma enorme surpresa para o político o pegando completamente desprevenido quando teve conhecimento que o primo havia transferido o seu seguro social para o Distrito de Columbia, pois gostaria de manter residência fixa na cidade.

Edward não temia o Engenheiro Civil, contudo gostava de saber que o loiro se mantinha a uma distância considerável dele e de sua família, para evitar que qualquer eventualidade de sua vida particular afetasse a sua vida pública, e ter Eleazar por perto significava uma ameaça constante, não só pela obsessão por Tanya que era doentia, mas principalmente por conhecer muitíssimo bem o primo político que foi criado como irmão e tendo como provar sua a amoralidade, a ilicitude tão bem escondidas e mascaradas que fizeram do ruivo o homem público respeitável que era conhecido atualmente.

- Mantenha a vigilância. Não quero ser pego desprevenido outra vez. – falou misteriosamente o Senador, antes de desligar o seu aparelho telefônico assim que paravam diante da enorme casa as margens do lago Erie.

A jornalista mesmo ainda distraída com o que havia lido em seu email, entreouviu o que o político disse, e aquela misteriosa sentença a fez ter certeza que era algo relacionado com o que ela acabara de ler, e ela estava disposta a saber, custasse o que fosse, do que se tratava. Entretanto, antes que pudesse começar a traçar seus planos em sua cabeça foi surpreendida pela imagem da enorme residência a sua frente, que ocasionou rapidamente a perda de sua linha de pensamentos.

Imensa. A casa diante dos olhos da jornalista fez mais uma vez que seu animal interno da inveja, da cobiça rugisse. Isabella sempre fora atraída pelo luxo, pela suntuosidade, pela grandiosidade, pelo poder, mas aquilo, aquela casa diante de si era muito além do que ela sempre quis. Ela sabia que a família Cullen tinha muitos recursos, que era rica, mas aquilo tudo o que estava presenciando ao longo do seu dia provava que aquela família tinha muito mais riqueza do que ela sequer supunha.

Não havia como Isabella saber, mas a residência de Alice Cullen-Whitlock às margens do Lago Erie tinha dez dormitórios, doze banheiros, um mini cinema, sala de jogos, academia, SPA, todo o conforto de uma casa na cidade e tantas outras ninharias que algumas pessoas somente vêem em filmes, ou simplesmente imaginam.

Tanya notou o deslumbramento da potencial rival, mas nada disse, riu para si mesma e guardou suas opiniões e desabafos para comentar com alguém tão maldosa como ela em algum chá da tarde em Washington onde zombaria da jornalista para suas 'amigas'. Edward se surpreendeu com o olhar fascinado de sua Assessora, fazendo com que ele considerasse Isabella como uma amante _fácil _de agradar, já que a evidente humildade dela faria com que ela ficasse satisfeita com qualquer coisa, por mais insignificante que fosse.

Mal sabia ele o quanto estava enganado.

A jornalista seguiu o casal, junto com duas funcionárias da casa para o interior da residência. Tanya rapidamente seguida por uma empregada que carregava suas malas seguiram para a ala leste da casa, enquanto o Senador Cullen retirava o casaco da Força Aérea e virava a atenção para a sua Assessora que admirava a decoração do hall de entrada com demasiada atenção.

- Senhorita Swan, seja bem vinda à Casa do Lago da Família Cullen, atualmente esta residência pertence a minha irmã, Alice, que a senhorita irá conhecer em uma situação mais oportuna – iniciou o político pomposamente. -, eu e Tanya ficaremos na ala leste da casa, a senhorita ficará na ala oeste. Neste fim de semana só nós três faremos uso dela, assim a senhorita tem livre liberdade para utilizar as salas de projeção, SPA, piscina, _jacuzzi_, sauna, qualquer benfeitoria estará a sua disposição. Tanya e eu jantaremos em nossos aposentos, mas os empregados estarão a sua disposição para preparar o que você deseje para o jantar. – emendou.

- Sim, Senhor. – respondeu submissa a morena.

- Excelente. – sorriu torto o ruivo. – Venha, lhe mostrarei seus aposentos. – avisou abrindo caminho pela a ala oeste da imensa residência, sendo seguido de perto por Isabella e uma empregada que levava as bagagens da morena. – Amanhã por volta das nove da manhã a senhorita me encontre na biblioteca para trabalharmos, tudo bem, senhorita Swan? – perguntou com ligeira diversão o político.

- Claro, Senador. – respondeu prontamente Isabella, tentando disfarçar seu deslumbramento e a visível confusão que se instalava pelo seu corpo.

- Aproveite a piscina ou a _jacuzzi_ esta noite, senhorita Swan. A senhorita tem estado muito _tensa_, precisa _relaxar_. – comentou com um olhar intenso para a Assessora da porta dos aposentos em que ela ficaria. – Seus aposentos, senhorita Swan. – avisou o Senador como um perfeito anfitrião, abrindo a porta do quarto para que ela admirasse onde ficaria durante o fim de semana.

Assim como toda a residência o quarto também era muitíssimo bem decorado. As paredes eram de um azul claríssimo que combinava com os padrões da estampa do edredom dobrado aos pés da cama, que contrastava com as cortinas de _voal_ nude e com os móveis de pátina envelhecida. Sobre a cama de tamanho _Queen size,_ lençóis de linho branco alvíssimos, acompanhados de almofadas nudes e azuis claras, indicavam o demasiado cuidado e bem estar que proporcionavam aos hóspedes. Abajures das cores dominantes no cômodo estavam a cada lado da cama.

Uma mesinha circular ficava em um canto acompanhado de um par de cadeiras estilo _vintage_ extremamente elegantes. Duas portas brancas indicavam o banheiro e o closet, onde Isabella poderia pendurar alguma peça de roupa se necessário. De frente para a cama uma imensa porta de vidro que dava para uma sacada em que se visualizava toda a extensão do Lago Erie e as dependências da casa. Uma poltrona de estampa bege clara e nude, acompanhada de um pufe e mais uma mesinha, contudo desta vez quadrada, ficava próximo a porta, indicando um lugar tranquilo para se ler um livro.

O tamanho do requinte e da delicadeza dos detalhes do cômodo encantou Isabella mais do que qualquer outra decoração que seus olhos cobiçosos já tinham visto. Aquele quarto parecia os aposentos de uma princesa, de alguém da realeza, algo que durante toda a sua vida a jornalista somente sonhara, mas nunca havia tido, até agora, mesmo que fosse por apenas três dias.

- Bom, senhorita Swan, aproveite os ares do Lago Erie e qualquer coisa Kachiri providenciará a você. – explicou o Senador saindo dos aposentos que seriam de sua Assessora pelo fim de semana. – Tenha um excelente descanso. – desejou com um sorriso torto e com uma ligeira piscadela, caminhando a largas passadas pelo longo corredor que há segundos atrás ambos cruzaram.

A empregada Kachiri, uma senhora de sessenta e poucos anos, que há muito trabalhava naquela residência e por isto conhecia muitíssimo bem Edward e todos os outros, principalmente o avô do atual Senador de Illinois, murmurou algum impropério em sua língua mãe, o português, que nem se quisesse Isabella, que admirava a visão do quarto, ouviu ou entendeu. A mulher que tem os traços marcantes de sua origem – brasileira – pediu licença à jornalista com o seu sotaque carregado, e Isabella afastando completamente aquele ar de humildade e generosidade, resmungou alguma ofensa a pobre senhora.

Sozinha no calor acolhedor do cômodo, Isabella rapidamente retirou a roupa que usava, incomodada com a pureza e até mesmo delicadeza que aquelas vestimentas transpareciam, algo tão fora do seu personagem. Em apenas um par de minutos a morena estava completamente nua, não se incomodando com as janelas abertas do quarto, ocasionando a alguns funcionários um belíssimo show_ privé_. Isabella é, e sempre será uma exibicionista. Gostava que todos: homens e mulheres a admirassem, fantasiassem com o seu corpo e quisessem fazer sexo com ela, a desejassem com toda a volúpia e luxúria possível, porque ela adorava ser desejada, e sabia muitíssimo bem que seu alvo, o Senador Edward Cullen, a desejava mesmo que não demonstrasse tal fato.

Agindo como uma madame, a exuberante morena foi ao banheiro da suíte e lhe preparou um bom banho de banheira, com alguns sais de ervas marítimas que tinham ali a disposição, e tão arrogante como é de esperar dela, se acomodou na imensa banheira redonda imaginando o quanto seria prazeroso, delicioso, fazer sexo com um homem como Edward Cullen naquele lugar.

O aroma da água perfumada se espalhava pelo banheiro enquanto a água esfriava. Isabella ainda encontrava-se admirada com a beleza do lugar, com a riqueza e o luxo da família Cullen, fantasiava com o dia que teria tudo aquilo para ela. O dia em que ela seria dona de lugares como aquele que se encontrava, o dia em que esbanjaria dinheiro como se nada fosse. Foi diante de seus pensamentos cobiçosos que se assustou quando ouviu o toque de seu celular ao longe. O toque de seu padrinho.

Rapidamente se enrolou em um roupão – para amenizar o frio que adentrava pela porta da sacada – e correu para a origem do som, atendendo com rapidez seu telefone.

- Alô? – respondeu ofegante.

- _Ocupada?_ – inquiriu desconfiado o padrinho. – _Se estiver fazendo alguma coisa, retorno depois, Isabella._ – pronunciou o irmão de seu pai, sentindo um ciúmes fraternal de sua sobrinha, imaginando que ela estaria em meio a conjunção carnal com algum de seus inúmeros _affaires_.

- Não, não, tio; – tranquilizou rapidamente a morena - estava no banho e corri para não perder a sua chamada. Desculpe os modos e a demora em atendê-lo. – desculpou-se.

- _Tudo bem minha querida, eu que peço perdão pelo meu julgamento precipitado._ – justificou-se furtivamente. – _Jacob me disse que você foi para os Grandes Lagos com o Senador Cullen, será que isto significa que estamos prestes a conseguir algo?_ – inquiriu ardilosamente.

- Não sei ao certo meu tio. – confessou a jornalista sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da imensa porta de vidro que dava para toda a extensão do Lago Erie. – O Senador exigiu a minha presença na viagem que faria com a esposa, sob a desculpa que precisava analisar como abordaria os investidores para a campanha do filho à prefeitura de Washington, mas sinceramente eu achei esta desculpa tão fajuta quanto à que George W. Bush usou para invadir o Iraque. – confessou fazendo um breve comparativo com a desculpa que o ex-presidente americano usou para se apossar das riquezas petrolíferas do país que um dia foi comandado por Saddam Hussein.

Aro Volturi riu da articulação da afilhada a fazer um comparativo político. O gângster sempre soube que Isabella se daria bem em qualquer atividade que fizesse uso da comunicação. Se ela tivesse optado pela carreira jurídica seria uma espécie de Advogada do Diabo, se tivesse preferido a artística seria uma atriz merecedora do Oscar, contudo a opção como jornalista também fora certa, pois fazia com que qualquer um acreditasse em suas palavras, e fora com este pensamento que o homem que comandava o Crime Organizado na cidade de Chicago admitiu para si mesmo que Isabella seria excelente em qualquer cargo político, conseguiria convencer qualquer homem, assim como Edward Cullen convencia até os mais descrentes.

- _Hum... compreendo. Ele a levou para um fim de semana que seria uma espécie de lua de mel com a esposa para simplesmente discutir propostas de conversas com possíveis investidores para a campanha do filho? Humm. _– refletiu o homem, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto. – _Isto não é o Senador Cullen que conhecemos. _– anuiu concisamente. –_ Isabella, você e Edward tiveram algum contato sexual durante estas duas últimas semanas? Seja sincera comigo._ – exigiu saber seu padrinho.

A morena que sempre teve um relacionamento como de um pai com uma filha com o padrinho engoliu em seco. Aro tinha conhecimento que Isabella há muito já não era virgem que usava e abusava da sensualidade natural para conseguir o que queria, mesmo que para isso tivesse que fingir um orgasmo. Ela também tinha conhecimento que por diversas situações quando ela e Jacob eram mais novos, que ele os ouviu enquanto faziam sexo em sua casa, contudo _nunca_ o tio lhe havia inquirido algo sobre a sua vida sexual de maneira tão direta, ele sempre deduziu – certo – o que a sobrinha fazia com os homens, mas a pergunta sobre sua vida sexual com o Senador Cullen a perturbou ligeiramente.

As experiências sexuais com o Coronel da Força Aérea foram tão intensas e tão intimistas que a morena queria guardar para si mesma como se sentiu ou o que haviam compartilhado. Tudo bem que ela havia se gabado para cima de Victoria Collins em uma primeira oportunidade, mas somente fizera isto para ver o ego da rival completamente despedaçado e invejando o que a outra tinha. Contudo narrar ao tio ou a Jacob as aventuras sexuais com aquele homem era um pouco humilhante. Mas visto que o padrinho aguardava e ansiava destruir aquela família de uma maneira que ela não conseguia compreender, assim como ela queria ser reconhecida como uma das melhores jornalistas políticas dos EUA, Isabella controlou sua vergonha e murmurou a resposta ao homem que a mantém.

- Sim. Algumas vezes. – respondeu com a voz mínima, arrancando uma gargalhada do homem diante de sua visível vergonha.

- _Ora Isabella, não tenha vergonha minha filha. Você é uma jovem na flor da idade e transpirando sensualidade, é impossível não chamar a atenção de um homem tão viril quanto o Senador Edward Cullen, sinceramente, ele seria um tremendo idiota em não notar você e não querer fo... hum... quer dizer... ter _relações sexuais_ com você._ – falou Aro, controlando o ciúmes fraternal que sentia ao mesmo tempo em que se deliciava com a informação. – _O que responde o porquê ele te trouxe nesta viagem. Desta maneira, minha querida, deixe que o Senador a veja, admire o seu corpo, se insinue para ele, ele tem que desejá-la com todas as forças, porque um homem que deseja doentiamente uma mulher é bem mais vulnerável._ – expôs maliciosamente Aro Volturi.

- Eu sei tio, mas... tem a esposa dele, Tanya, ela parece desconfiar da infidelidade e dos objetivos do Senador ao me trazer junto com eles. – confessou inocentemente Isabella.

- _Ora, ora, ora Isabella, nós dois sabemos muitíssimo bem que Tanya Denali Cullen não oferece nenhum perigo ou obstáculo para você, na realidade, convenhamos que será divertidíssimo brincar com a pobre Tanya e seu apaixonado ex-namorado Eleazar Masen. _– divertiu-se mordazmente o criminoso. – _E me atrevo a dizer que o Senador Cullen também ficará satisfeitíssimo quando descobrir a traição de sua esposa e assim de uma vez por todas pedir o divórcio, deixando o caminho livre para você, minha filha._ – vangloriou-se profeticamente.

- O senhor acredita que isto será possível, tio? – perguntou a jornalista surpresa pelas proféticas palavras do padrinho.

- _Com absoluta certeza. Eleazar Masen está se mudando definitivamente para Washington o que desagradou completamente o Senador, acredito que o senhor Masen tenha muitas cartas escondidas na manga que podem auxiliá-la a derrubar Edward Cullen. Porém, ele não é tão previsível quanto o primo, na questão de atração a outras mulheres. Pelo que sei, o idiota fez algo como um celibato durante os últimos vinte e um anos e esteve com apenas meia dúzia de outras mulheres, ansiando pelo dia que Tanya Denali voltaria para os seus braços, sendo assim, acredito que você possa usar a esposa do Senador como moeda de troca em uma negociação com o primo odiado de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._ – divertiu-se novamente.

- É... pode ser... terei que descobrir mais sobre Eleazar Masen. – refletiu Isabella.

- _Descubra o que for, atraia o Senador para a sua teia sexual, e também atraia Eleazar para o seu jogo, nos seus objetivos Isabella, você não pode ter aliados ou pena de ninguém, você deve usar todos como alicerce para a sua vitória, seja o que for. Sentimentos nunca devem ser levados em conta, pois não significam absolutamente nada, entendido? _– inquiriu retoricamente o padrinho. – _De qualquer maneira estou indo a Washington na próxima semana para conversarmos pessoalmente, aproveite o fim de semana e enlouqueça o Senador, qualquer coisa me ligue. _ – despediu-se antes de encerrar a ligação.

A jornalista que estava sentada ainda na poltrona admirando a imensidão do Lago Erie afastou o _Blackberry _de sua orelha e o colocou sobre a mesinha ao lado, admirando o pôr do sol ao oeste de onde se encontrava. Retirou um cigarro do maço que estava sobre a mesa e o tragou profundamente refletindo nas palavras do padrinho, que tinham sido tranquilizadores e instigadoras, Isabella sabia que a sua sexualidade era um ponto ao seu favor, e que se quisesse atrair Edward Cullen para a sua teia teria que ser usando as suas próprias armas. Seu sexo e a necessidade de dominar que era natural do Senador.

"_Sim, a necessidade de dominar daquele homem."_ Isabella refletiu com seus próprios pensamentos, levantando-se em um átimo da poltrona, apagando o cigarro que estava pela metade no cinzeiro que estava sobre a mesinha ao seu lado, pegando o seu notebook e deitando-se na cama para pesquisar algumas formas de atrair ainda mais Edward Cullen para o seu sexo.

Fora só quando o sol a muito havia se escondido dando lugar à imensa lua cheia que Isabella se deu por satisfeita em seu plano _'de como dominar um homem acreditando que ele está te dominando'_ contra o Senador Edward Cullen.

Com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto, retirou o roupão que vestia, ficando outra vez nua onde caminhou tranquilamente pelo quarto até onde havia deixado seu maço de cigarros, e acendeu mais uma porção de tabaco e sem se importar com o vento frio, ou com a ausência de uma roupa, foi à sacada do quarto e admirou a negritude do lago que era iluminado somente pela imensa lua prateada. Isabella estava com a mente completamente em branco. Seu próprio plano para dar certo precisava somente dela, e ela estava mais do que disposta de fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para conseguir o sucesso.

Uma brisa suave bagunçou seus cabelos castanhos, trazendo uma paz e um bem estar acalentador para a morena. Ao terminar o seu cigarro ela decidiu que seria um bom momento para explorar toda a extensão da enorme casa e enfim aproveitar algumas das vantagens que o Senador havia lhe dito mais cedo. Por mais que queria continuar nua do jeito que estava, Isabella acreditou que seria um pouco inapropriado andar como veio ao mundo pela casa, por isso foi até a sua mala e pegou um biquíni tomara que caia preto de uma grife brasileira, que a parte de baixo fazia questão de cobrir somente o seu sexo, uma vez que a sua bunda redonda e firme ficava em parte desnuda.

Mesmo adorando o efeito que a roupa de banho dava em seu corpo, a jornalista colocou um vestido leve preto com botões na parte da frente. Calçou um chinelo, antes de deixar seus aposentos e explorar a residência. A casa estava deserta e com uma luz suave. Nenhum dos empregados era visto em lugar algum, Isabella que lembrou que não havia comido nada desde que saiu de seu apartamento por volta da uma da tarde, fez uma breve parada na cozinha e saboreou algumas frutas frescas que estavam sobre o balcão e bebeu um grande copo de suco de laranja.

Satisfeita com o alimento que colocou em seu estômago, a jornalista começou a explorar a casa. Se deslumbrando mais uma vez com o conforto e a comodidade de tudo.

.

A quilômetros de distância do Lago Erie, em um _loft_ no coração de Washington, uma porta se bateu com força, ocasionada pela força que uma mulher empregou ao fechá-la. O seu marido que estava na sala lendo algumas notícias sobre o universo político, sobressaltou-se com o barulho.

- Vick? O que aconteceu? – questionou, levantando-se do sofá e indo até onde a esposa estava retirando o casaco, sapatos, e completamente vermelha confundindo o tom de sua pele com o da raiz dos cabelos.

- Aquela vagabunda que você me fez colocar no Gabinete de Edward – rugiu entre os dentes. – ele a levou para a casa no Lago Erie para passar o fim de semana com ele e a Tanya! – exclamou indignada. – Ele _nunca _levou nenhuma outra mulher para aquela casa, a casa da família dele, e de repente uma vagabunda que abre as pernas para ele facilmente consegue essa proeza. – debochou revoltada. – O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Me diz, James? O que aquela vagabunda da Isabella Swan tem que atrai tanto os homens? – exigiu saber a ruiva socando com suas duas mãos o peitoral do esposo.

- Calma, Victoria. – pediu James ligeiramente atordoado. – Você está me dizendo que Edward Cullen, o Senador Edward Cullen levou a Assessora de Imprensa Isabella Swan para uma viagem ao Lago Erie com Tanya? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim! Você não está ouvindo o que eu disse? – inquiriu colocando suas mãos em sua cintura bem definida. – Ele está fodendo a sua amante, querido! – brandiu a ruiva irônica com visível ódio.

James Collins gargalhou diante da explosão da esposa. Ele e Victoria eram casados, todos sabiam disto, contudo ambos tinham uma espécie de acordo – se é que se pode chamar assim – que os permitia terem casos extraconjugais com quem quer que fosse quando bem entendessem, desde que se ajudassem a conquistar seus objetivos em suas carreiras profissionais.

Para a ruiva, era conquistar o Senador Edward Cullen e se tornar a esposa que ela sempre fora destinada a ser, mas que Tanya não permitiu. Para o loiro, todavia, era acabar com a fama de político correto e possível nome a assumir a Casa Branca em alguns anos. James odiava Edward com todas as suas forças e para ele só havia este objetivo de vida: acabar com Edward Cullen. E o jornalista sabia que a sua única chance de tornar isto possível era Isabella Swan, e se a morena que ele havia fodido por um bom tempo, havia atraído o político para a sua teia sexual, o fim dele estava bastante próximo.

- Vick! – vociferou, segurando os ombros trêmulos da antropóloga e balançando com força. – Ele pode estar fodendo Isabella neste exato momento, isto é fato, mas aquela vagabunda oportunista é a nossa _melhor_ e _única_ chance de conseguir aquilo que nós dois nestes últimos anos estamos tentando. – disse seriamente. – Se ela o deixar louco, maluco, fazê-lo perder o chão, mais fácil será ocorrer o divórcio dele com a Tanya e você, querida, tornar a esposa dele. Não é isso que você quer? – inquiriu o loiro fitando com intensidade os olhos âmbares de sua companheira.

- Sim, é o que eu quero. – respondeu minimamente.

- Então, querida. Isabella vai abrir o caminho para você, deixe-a seduzir, atrair e dilacerar o pobre Senador Cullen, quando ele estiver vulnerável e sozinho, você '_nhac', _morde a chance, aproveita e conquista o que quer. É o plano perfeito, querida, mas você tem que ter calma, paciência e perseverança, Vick, porque é assim que os fortes triunfam, quando o nosso adversário está enfraquecido. – explicou fervorosamente o jornalista. A esposa que prestava a atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia, sorriu amplamente e acenou com a cabeça.

- Você está certo, James. Por isso que eu te amo, você me traz a realidade, coloca meus pés no chão. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você! – declarou apaixonadamente a ruiva ao loiro, o puxando para um beijo sôfrego que foi seguido por ele. Em questão de segundos os dois se despiam e seguiam para o quarto, onde fizeram amor com extrema intensidade.

.

Isabella por fim encontrou o pequeno SPA da casa e aproveitou-se da _jacuzzi_. A água quente e em constante movimento massageava os músculos de seu corpo, retirando o evidente estresse que ela sentia sobre seus ombros. Seus pensamentos seguiam um mesmo rumo, como ela atrairia – ainda mais – o Coronel da Força Aérea Americana para que ela alçasse seu objetivo. Ela precisava deixá-lo enlouquecido, ensandecido, a desejando como um alcoólatra deseja álcool quando está em recuperação, ou um viciado deseja sua heroína.

Cansada de permanecer na água borbulhante e quente da _jacuzzi _a morena se enxugou em uma felpuda toalha branca antes de tornar a vestir o vestido de botões que usava e saiu do pequeno espaço em busca de seu quarto.

A casa completamente escurecida e cheia de longos corredores parecia um labirinto para Isabella que não conseguia encontrar o caminho para seus aposentos. Entrava em portas e dava em salas, que dava em novos corredores, que davam em novas salas. A morena estava ficando completamente irritada com aquilo, porém, quando estava prestes a desistir e pedir a ajuda para alguém uma luz fraca e sussurros em um cômodo ao lado do corredor em que ela estava chamou a sua atenção.

Como uma gata, completamente silenciosa, Isabella empurrou a porta que dava para o cômodo, era uma antessala, poltronas listradas de marrom e bege, móveis escuros e uma televisão de ultima geração decoravam o ambiente, entretanto este estava completamente vazio e apagado, a luz que ela havia visto do corredor provinha da porta do lado oposto da entrada. Lentamente a jornalista estava de frente para a porta do cômodo iluminado precariamente e quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade, algo que durou alguns milésimos de segundos, ela viu algo que a deixou completamente excitada.

Em um quarto em que a decoração era predominantemente dourada, com móveis de madeira escura e paredes de um tom pálido de bege, remetendo a beleza dos aposentos de um rei ou de uma rainha, uma dança completamente sensual e sexual acontecia sobre a cama de dossel. Edward Cullen completamente nu sobre a sua esposa também completamente nua, a penetrando com uma calma inapropriada. Isabella Swan segurou sua respiração completamente fascinada pela exuberância do corpo do político desprovido de roupas. Discretamente a morena se acomodou melhor sobre as sombras para conseguir assistir com mais clareza o que acontecia no quarto.

Os braços do Senador se apoiavam pelas suas mãos grandes na imensa cama, lhe dando o impulso que era necessário. A cada movimentos seus músculos bem tonificados e definidos se contraiam e relaxavam, em uma exótica dança fisiculturista onde cabia a ela, Isabella, julgar a simetria, a definição dos braço e das costas daquele homem.

Mesmo com a distância razoável, a jornalista conseguia vislumbrar algumas partes da enorme tatuagem em forma de asa em tons de azul, branco e preto da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos fixada para sempre nas costas musculosas do político. Aquilo era tão sexy que a deixava fascinada conforme ele movia seus músculos e as asas do símbolo pareciam criar vida.

Seu braço esquerdo também era marcado por uma tatuagem, esta, todavia, era o selo das Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos, em uma faixa circular a frase _'Made with pride in the USA' _se destacava. Assim como o desenho de suas costas, a águia e o escudo ali desenhados pareciam criar vida cada vez que os músculos se contraiam e relaxavam. Isabella estava plenamente extasiada por aquele homem.

"_Quais outros segredos ele escondia?"_ Pensou a jornalista consigo mesma. E respondendo sua pergunta interna o homem intensificou os seus movimentos, entrando e saindo de sua esposa que gemia agora audivelmente pedindo mais e mais.

Isabella era uma mulher que além de gostar de sexo, adorava explorar de todas as maneiras de fazê-lo, até mesmo uma vez tentou convencer Jacob a acompanhá-la a um swing, contudo o moreno recusou à oferta afirmando que não queria ver outro homem fodendo a morena na sua frente, ela poderia sim ter outros amantes, desde que ele nunca estivesse presente. Entretanto era a primeira vez que ela estava como voyeur de alguém, e ver aquela cena tão sensual a estava deixando completamente molhada, com seu sexo pulsando por atenção.

Edward com seu membro completamente ereto e tão grosso como a Assessora se recordava investia com força na entrada Tanya, que se deliciava com cada movimento. O político massageava com uma de suas mãos e com sua boca os seios voluptuosos por conta das próteses de silicone da loira. Que com os olhos fechados jogava a sua cabeça para trás completamente deleitada com o prazer que lhe era fornecido.

Isabella buscou o atrito entre as suas pernas, para sanar minimamente o tesão que se acumulava por sua intimidade. Ela queria se tocar, mas temia que qualquer movimento que fizesse atraísse atenção dos anfitriões ou então que ela perderia alguma parte daquele show. Seus seios endureceram sobre o tecido úmido de seu biquíni, a sensibilidade era incomoda em seus mamilos que exigiam atenção que ela não estava disposta a dar naquele momento, já que temia perder algum detalhe daquela dança erótica.

O Senador suspendeu a perna longa, branca, lisa e bem cuidada da esposa colocando-a sobre o seu ombro, mudando a sua posição ao entrar e sair da entrada de sua mulher. A mudança na posição e no ritmo causou um longo gemido que parecia uma lamúria de Tanya. Suas mãos com unhas bem feitas pintadas de um esmalte nude se apoiaram nos ombros definidos do político, puxando levemente os cabelos arruivados de sua nuca, tentando atrair a sua boca para junto com a dele. Entretanto, Edward se esquivou do contato tocando seus lábios na testa da esposa em um gesto mais amigável e fraternal, do que sexual e apaixonado, e pela primeira vez olhando para frente no exato lugar que Isabella estava.

Um gemido audível de surpresa saiu pelos lábios da jornalista quando percebeu que o político a observava com um sorriso em seus lábios. Sedutoramente ele deu uma ligeira piscadela e comandou em voz alta:

- _Se toque_.

Isabella sabia que o comando era para ela, contudo a esposa do político fez o que ele pediu no mesmo instante em que a morena abria os botões do vestido que usava abaixava a parte de cima de seu biquíni revelando os seios com mamilos endurecidos devido ao tesão que sentia. Com um sorriso travesso em seus lábios, a morena massageou com as duas mãos seus seios, beliscando os mamilos enrijecidos, fazendo com que esta jogasse sua cabeça para trás completamente deliciada com o próprio prazer, e também para o deleite do político que a admirava a cena totalmente fascinado.

No entanto, nem a Assessora e nem o Senador estavam satisfeitos somente com o toque singelo em seus seios bem definidos que clamavam atenção, não só dela como também daquele homem. A morena mordeu seu voluptuoso lábio inferior contendo o gemido que ansiava por sair, fazendo com que o ruivo urrasse e intensificasse as investidas na mãe de seus filhos.

Sagazmente a morena retirou com extrema rapidez a parte debaixo de seu biquíni, expondo completamente sua feminilidade para que Edward admirasse o lugar que ele tanto ansiava estar nos últimos dias, mesmo que confessasse isto só para si mesmo. A ausência de pêlos pubianos naquela região, fizeram com que Edward sentisse um aperto de completa excitação em seu baixo ventre, com um sorriso torto e desavergonhado Isabella deslizou lentamente sua mão por seu abdômen rumo ao seu ventre, ao seu sexo que estava quente, pulsante, úmido e clamando por um toque.

No instante que seus dedos delicados, com unhas pintadas de um esmalte preto tocaram o seu clitóris completamente inchado ela teve que controlar o gemido que exigia passagem por sua garganta. O Senador, porém, não conseguiu controlar o gemido gutural que saiu por seus lábios quando viu a Assessora se tocando. Agilmente ele que controlava os movimentos junto à esposa na posição _gancho_, sentou-se na cama, trazendo Tanya junto consigo a colocando sentada sobre as suas pernas sem sequer retirar o seu membro dela, para que assim na posição _cavaleira sentada_, impossibilitasse a esposa de ver a morena entre as sombras, e para que ele pudesse admirar sem se preocupar com a vigilância da ex-miss Califórnia, Isabella se masturbando.

Devido à nova posição, Tanya sentia maior prazer a cada investida dura do esposo. O seu membro grosso, comprido e ereto, forçava a passagem por sua entrada, a penetrando com uma força sobrenatural que se tornava incomoda, porém evitando uma discussão com o político a loira não lhe disse nada, tentando ao máximo aproveitar o prazer que lhe era proporcionado, mesmo que depois se saísse machucada. Ela gemia, lamuriava, suplicava, mas Edward que estava mais atento a sua Assessora que se dava prazer não percebeu o desespero da loira, que fincava as suas unhas no ombro musculoso do homem, para que ele diminuísse a intensidade de seus movimentos.

Isabella estava completamente extasiada, excitada. A volúpia, a luxúria, o desejo que ela sentia por querer que o Senador estivesse com ela invés da esposa, era transpirado por seus poros, por seus gestos. Cada vez que ela introduzia o seu dedo em sua feminilidade quente e extremamente molhada, ela sentia o prazer avançando em ondas de contemplação, que somente o sexo pode proporcionar aquela plenitude.

O Senador estava fascinado com o vigor que a jornalista se tocava para ele. O prazer que ela estava se proporcionando era tamanho que estava deixando-o completamente enlouquecido, ele gostaria de estar com ela, metendo nela, saboreando a sua boceta com o seu pau, ouvi-la gemendo o seu nome, gritando pelo prazer que somente ele poderia proporcionar. Edward estava tão vidrado em Isabella que se sobressaltou com o grito de satisfação e dor que Tanya deu, ressoando por todas as paredes do quarto.

- Edward! – vociferou completamente atordoada. – Eu não aguento mais! – choramingou, tirando momentaneamente a atenção do político de sua Assessora e dando a esposa.

- Então goze! – ordenou Edward, não só para a esposa, como também para a amante que o observava o casal.

Como uma explosão de sensações, Isabella sentiu as paredes de seu sexo apertando-se em torno de seus dedos, o seu orgasmo avançava como uma avalanche por seu corpo. Seus fluídos orgásticos e sexuais escorriam por seus dedos, descendo por suas pernas, enquanto ela tentava ao extremo controlar a vontade de gritar diante do prazer. Tanya teve o seu orgasmo, contudo bem mais contido e bem mais calmo do que a morena, e quando Edward gozou em sua esposa, não foi por conta do orgasmo que ela teve, mas sim o de Isabella que fora inexplicavelmente fascinante de ver.

O político saiu rapidamente de sua esposa após o gozo, fazendo com que a loira caísse molemente sobre a cama _king size_ coberta com lençóis seda pérola. Isabella ao perceber que já não era mais uma voyeur, mas sim uma intrusa na intimidade daquele casal, recolheu a parte debaixo de seu biquíni que estava aos seus pés, e saiu o mais rápido e o mais silenciosamente que conseguia da antessala mal iluminada.

Desta vez o caminho até o quarto em que estava na ala oeste da casa foi fácil e sem nenhum erro, Isabella ainda estava completamente arfante e extasiada com o que acabara de presenciar e participar. Fora tão prazeroso que era completamente irreal. Ela desejava com tamanha voracidade Edward Cullen que chegava a ser uma necessidade insalubre, tóxica, viciante. A jornalista estava totalmente atordoada e indignada consigo mesma; ela não poderia ter 'uma necessidade tóxica' pelo Senador, ela tinha que usar, explorar e depois massacrá-lo, e não ansiá-lo como estava naquele momento.

Irritada com toda a situação, arrancou a vestimenta que usava e bufando entrou no banheiro. Estava uma noite amena, em que seria necessário um banho morno, porém ela optou por um gélido, para tentar furtivamente esfriar a sua cabeça, tranquilizar o seu âmago.

A jornalista tinha vontade de bater com sua cabeça na parede de azulejos brancos. Era incompreensível o que estava sentido, esta vontade alucinada de ser dominada por aquele maldito homem, gritar o nome dele, senti-lo entrando e saindo de si com voracidade, satisfazendo a sua necessidade, apaziguando o seu desejo, a inundando de prazer.

- Gahhh... – a morena gritou para o banheiro vazio ecoando a sua voz pelas paredes frias, a água gelada batia contra seus ombros, mas de forma alguma diminuía o fogo que estava queimando sob a sua pele. Isabella fechava seus olhos numa tentativa de se acalmar, mas invés de se acalmar as imagens do que presenciou há alguns minutos inundavam sua mente.

Encolerizada com seus sentimentos, a morena desligou a água gélida e se secou em uma toalha felpuda azul clara, e depois deixá-la sobre a pia do banheiro, caminhou nua pelo quarto. Foi com um gesto automático que retirou um cigarro do maço branco e dourado da _Marlboro_ e seguiu para a sacada do quarto para admirar a imensidão que era mergulhada pela escuridão do Lago Erie.

Felizmente a nicotina do cigarro acalmava o seu estado de espírito, todavia o fogo de sua pele não se abrandava, e exatamente por isso que Isabella não se incomodou em estar completamente nua na sacada com uma temperatura de 15°C. Um cigarro atrás do outro a jornalista consumia, porém, sem conseguir evitar se recordar do olhar cobiçoso, desejoso daquele homem que parecia consumir seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

.

Edward após um longo banho onde retirou todos os vestígios de sua esposa caminhava vagarosamente pela a casa que passara a maior parte de suas férias na infância. As lembranças do avô sempre floresciam naquela casa, era inevitável, só que desta vez ele não conseguia se lembrar uma palavra, uma expressão do seu avô, Anthony; a única lembrança persistente e viva em sua memória era a de Isabella Swan se masturbando.

Aquela cena fora tão erótica, tão intimista que só de se recordar o Senador já sentia seu membro endurecendo sob a calça jeans que usava. Ele ansiava por encontrar novamente aquele calor único da feminilidade de Isabella Swan. Ele queria fodê-la incansavelmente, saborear, literalmente _comê-la_ como nunca havia comido nenhuma mulher, e só de considerar esta ideia uma descarga de adrenalina, um choque de alta tensão correu por seu corpo.

Mesmo sabendo que Alice odiaria por ele ter fumado dentro da casa, o político não conseguiu controlar a ânsia da necessidade de nicotina que corria por seu corpo, sentando-se na sala de estar da casa Edward saboreou um cigarro, atrás do outro, somente para satisfazer a sua necessidade daquela droga e se tranquilizar.

Quando terminou a quinta porção de tabaco comercializável, guardando o restante do maço no bolso de sua calça que o ruivo tornou a seguir o caminho que fazia anteriormente, rumo à ala oeste da casa. O silêncio e a serenidade da casa eram tranquilizantes para Edward, significava que ninguém iria vê-lo caminhando por aqueles corredores ou que iria atrapalhá-lo em sua ânsia de desejo que estava prestes a ser sanado.

Seus passos eram silenciosos, abafados pelos tapetes decorativos, poderia se comparar seus movimentos como o de um leão em plena savana africana prestes a dar o bote em sua presa. Tomando uma respiração profunda e soltando o mais quietamente possível abriu lentamente a porta do cômodo onde a sua Assessora estava hospedada.

O quarto estava na natural penumbra noturna, as luzes dos abajures que compunham a decoração da suíte iluminavam precariamente o ambiente. Vestígios das roupas que ela usara anteriormente estavam espalhadas sobre as cadeiras e chão. Na cama encontrava-se um roupão abandonado e um notebook fechado. Os lençóis estavam bagunçados indicando que ela estivera deitada ali em algum momento. Uma suave brisa, contudo gélida, passou por todo o ambiente agitando as cortinas do quarto, e atraindo a atenção do político para a sacada.

A imensa lua prateada iluminava a pele pálida da jornalista a deixando translúcida diante aquela escuridão. O corpo bem torneado, excepcionalmente bem cuidado e cheio de sexualidade atraiu a atenção do ruivo. Ele queria foder aquela mulher tanto que seu próprio corpo doía com a vontade.

Prevendo que quando chegasse perto daquele corpo não controlaria o seu animal interior, o Senador sabiamente retirou – o mais silencioso que poderia ser – o computador e o roupão da morena de cima da cama os colocando sobre a mesa para café da manhã que tinha no cômodo. Ao notar que a mulher estava nua, algo que facilitaria o que queria fazer com Isabella, optou por se despir, a perda de tempo que teria se tivesse que retirar depois seria uma tortura ridícula e desnecessária.

Completamente nu, assim como Isabella que ainda continuava na sacada do quarto absorta em seus próprios pensamentos saboreando seu cigarro, não percebeu o imponente homem aproximando-se dela. Edward se viu fascinado pelos cabelos castanhos avermelhados ondulados ligeiramente úmidos que se agitavam minimamente diante do vento suave, que escondiam precariamente uma tatuagem negra no meio das costas da morena. Um cisne estilizado estava marcado em sua pele suave e branca como a neve.

O ruivo sorriu consigo mesmo. Isabella Swan era uma caixinha de surpresas, quando é que ele iria imaginar que a sua Assessora era uma mulher exibicionista que não se incomodava em ficar completamente nua ao ar livre, ou então que era uma voyeur natural, ou ainda escondia uma tatuagem em meio as suas costas, fazendo uma referência ao seu sobrenome?

Seu membro endureceu mais do que estava, ficando completamente ereto, o ruivo sorriu satisfeito com o seu instrumento de prazer. O próprio Edward se surpreendia com a rapidez que sua masculinidade se recuperava e ansiava por uma nova rodada de distração, seu cérebro e seu membro pareciam funcionar na mesma frequência sexual. O político estava satisfeito com esta ideia, ele gostava de saber que _sempre_ estava pronto para uma nova aventura sexual, mesmo quando parecia impossível.

Serenamente caminhou ao encontro da mulher que terminara o seu sétimo cigarro. Isabella inesperadamente se sobressaltou quando sentiu algo duro e quente entrar em contato com a sua bunda e duas grandes mãos puxando o seu corpo, encostando suas costas no peito musculoso daquele homem.

- Você realmente achou que iria se safar, senhorita Swan, sua _voyeurzinha_. – provocou o Senador avançando suas mãos pela barriga da morena e indo em direção a sua feminilidade que já estava completamente pronta para recebê-lo.

- _Se-Senador_? – disse a morena atordoada.

- Quem mais poderia ser, senhorita Swan? – incitou. – Estava à espera de outra pessoa? – inquiriu correndo o seu nariz pela nuca da morena absorvendo o seu perfume natural misturando com o aroma da nicotina.

- De-desculpe Senador, eu... eu não queria invadir a privacidade sua e de sua esposa. – justificou-se a jornalista.

- Não se desculpe Isabella, eu gostei e muito de vê-la se tocando diante de mim, sendo a mais perfeita voyeur que eu poderia imaginar. – disse o homem, trazendo mais o corpo da Assessora para o dele, fazendo com que ela sentisse toda a necessidade dele pressionada em suas nádegas. – Só que agora eu vou fodê-la até me sentir satisfeito. Entendido, senhorita Swan? – decretou ao seu ouvido.

- Sim, Senhor. – anuiu a jornalista atordoada, porém realizada ao saber que havia trazido ele até ali. Com um sorriso satisfeito o político virou seu corpo para o dele e com uma força beirando a brutal, segurou as pernas da morena e num impulso a suspendeu, para em seguida penetrá-la com seu membro duro e absurdamente ereto. Uma lamúria saiu pelos lábios de Isabella com tamanha incivilidade, mas se ilude quem acredita que ela se incomodou, a morena adorou a incisão do político.

- Isso! Geme para mim senhorita Swan, mostre o quanto eu te satisfaço. – exigiu Edward, mergulhando seu rosto entre os seios redondos, pequenos, porém perfeitos da morena e os chupando com volúpia.

- Oh... Senador... – arrulhou a mulher, para o deleite do homem que investia nela com voracidade.

Lentamente o poderoso homem guiou a si mesmo e a amante para dentro do quarto, para se acomodarem na cama, sem em nenhum momento cessar os movimentos ritmados que fazia. A cada gemido, a cada lamúria, a cada súplica de Isabella, Edward investia com mais força, fazendo o seu membro entrar e sair dela incessantemente.

O Coronel da Força Aérea parecia conhecer perfeitamente o ponto G daquela jornalista quando a deitou sobre a cama, fazendo com que a sensibilidade de seu corpo aumentasse gradativamente, explodindo com todas as sensações que somente o sexo poderia proporcionar.

- Grite meu nome. Diga para todos quem está te deixando alucinada, pedindo por mais, senhorita Swan. – ordenou Edward com seus movimentos intensificados, próximo ao ápice de seu prazer, saboreando os seios de Isabella.

- O... o... Senhor... Senador. – respondeu arfante e não muito alto a jornalista.

- _Diga_ o _meu _nome, Isabella, diga a todos quem está fodendo você de verdade neste momento! – comandou autoritário.

- Senador... – lamuriou a morena. – Senador... _Edward Cullen_! – gritou audivelmente no momento que ele pressionava mais uma vez seu ponto G, levando-a mais uma vez a borda de seu segundo orgasmo da noite.

- Venha senhorita Swan, goze para mim! – ordenou o político, sentindo imediatamente as paredes internas da mulher se apertar em torno de seu membro o carregando para o ápice do prazer.

Uma sinfonia de gritos, gemidos, urros, lamúrias de ambos explodiram no silêncio do quarto quando chegaram um seguido do outro em seu orgasmo. Mesmo com tamanha intensidade do prazer, Edward rapidamente deitou na cama ao lado de Isabella e com seu membro semi-rígido exigiu de sua Assessora:

- Me chupe, como só a senhorita sabe fazer, senhorita Swan.

Mesmo arfante, porém não completamente satisfeita, Isabella sentou-se sobre o abdômen do político dando propositalmente as costas para ele, para quem sabe ele também não a chupasse quando ela fazia o mesmo nele, e segurando com demasiado cuidado a suntuosa masculinidade começou a massageá-lo em sua base lentamente. Uma vagarosa tortura para Edward.

Seus dedos circulavam lentamente a sua glande, o deixando completamente extasiado e necessitado de mais, as palmas de suas mãos apertavam em torto de sua extensão, o massageando com um pouco de intensidade, em seguida uma delas seguia para o seu saco fazendo o mesmo, ocasionando que um urro gutural saísse pelos lábios do político.

Satisfeita consigo própria, Isabella circulou lentamente a sua língua em torno do membro, fazendo com que Edward arqueasse o seu quadril buscando o calor acolhedor da boca feminina, contudo, a jornalista ainda achava demasiado cedo para satisfazê-lo por completo no momento, deslizando a sua língua por toda a extensão do grosso membro até a sua base, e depois sugando suas bolas suavemente.

- Porra, senhorita Swan! – brandiu o Senador puxando as pernas bem torneadas e brancas de sua Assessora para junto de seu rosto para facilitar o acesso de sua boca e língua ao seu sexo inchado e molhado.

Ao contrário dela, ele não fora nenhum pouco sereno, sua língua fervorosa entrou em contato com a boceta da morena com demasiada insensatez, vituperando sem nenhuma vergonha toda aquela extensão. Sua língua era agitada e insaciável, ia da direita para a esquerda, de cima para baixo, massageando o seu clitóris, e a penetrando vorazmente. A morena se contorcia em cima do ruivo diante do contato íntimo tão feroz, e exatamente por conta disto que ela resolveu intensificar seus movimentos.

Seus lábios se envolveram em torno do membro e desceram lentamente até a base, ocasionando que a língua de Isabella brincasse languidamente com a glande que era escondida no interior de sua boca. Seus movimentos de subida e descida pelo membro que se iniciaram em uma tortuosa lentidão, inesperadamente se tornaram mais ligeiros, fazendo com que Edward, completamente deliciado pelo prazer que a Assessora lhe dava com a sua boca, gemesse contra o seu sexo, transmitindo as ondas para ela, fazendo com que ela gemesse contra o membro do político.

Ambos exploravam o sexo do outro com tamanha necessidade, volúpia, intensidade que todas as terminações nervosas de seus corpos estavam sensíveis, a beira de um novo orgasmo, mas orgulhosos como os dois são seguravam ao máximo sua libertação.

Isabella o explorava com a sua boca, enquanto suas mãos massageavam suas bolas tocando suavemente com as pontas de seus dedos o períneo de Edward, ele por sua vez explorava com sua língua toda a extensão do sexo da morena, penetrando um dedo em sua vagina e um outro com extrema suavidade em seu ânus. Os dois estavam completamente deslumbrados com a perícia que o outro sabia fazer aquilo, nem o político, muito menos a jornalista, tiveram um sexo oral tão prazeroso quanto aquele que estavam proporcionando um ao outro.

A intensidade do prazer era tamanha, que nenhum dos dois conseguia mais postergar o seu ápice. Edward fora o primeiro a gozar na boca de Isabella que sabiamente engoliu todo o fruto que o Senador lhe dava, a jornalista também não tardou para expelir todo o seu néctar do qual o político se fartou como um viciado se farta de sua droga.

Contudo, ainda não completamente satisfeitos com as atividades sexuais que partilharam, o Senador rapidamente posicionou a assessora de quatro sobre a cama para poder mais uma vez mergulhar o seu pau no calor único daquela boceta.

- Eu irei fodê-la de quatro agora, senhorita Swan, e quero que a senhorita seja o mais verbal que puder, entendido? – exigiu o político.

- Sim, Senador! – gritou a jornalista no instante que Edward a penetrava com o seu voluptuoso membro. – Oh... senhor... o seu pau... ugh... é tão... _grosso_. – confessou aos arquejos Isabella.

- E você gosta disto, senhorita Swan? – questionou convencidamente Edward, intensificando seus movimentos batendo a sua pélvis nas nádegas da morena.

- Oh, sim... me coma Edward, me foda como nunca fodeu nenhuma outra mulher. – pediu uma desavergonhada Isabella, completamente extasiada com o prazer que lhe era proporcionado. O político sorriu satisfeito com o pedido da jornalista espalmando sua mão em seu bumbum levando a mulher mais uma vez a beira do precipício de seu orgasmo.

- Gosta de apanhar, senhorita Swan? – quis saber o homem dando mais um tapa na pele agora rosada devido o atrito de sua pélvis.

- Sim! – exclamou extasiada Isabella. – Mais, senhor, por favor. – rogou ao homem, que atendeu prontamente o seu pedido, sem cessar os movimentos de entrada e saída do sexo da Assessora, que apertava com suas mãos os lençóis da cama a ponto de deixar os nós de seus dedos brancos.

- Foda-se, senhorita Swan, sua boceta acolhe tão bem o meu pau, quero arrombá-la inteirinha. – confessou o político em uma frase completamente vulgar para o seu vocabulário tão eloquente.

- Sim, Senador, me foda! – pediu mais uma vez Isabella, fazendo movimentos contrários aos que o homem fazia, ocasionando o choque entre seus corpos, aumentando o prazer proporcionado.

- Porra! Senhorita Swan, grita o meu nome, grita! – exigiu outra vez Edward, segurando com força a cintura da mulher e penetrando-a mais profundamente.

- Agrrr... Edward, mais forte! – solicitou a jornalista.

- Foda-se senhorita Swan, como você pode ser tão gostosa? Vem para mim, venha, goze para mim, goze! – demandou o político, sentindo a assessora apertar o seu membro com força em torno das paredes de sua feminilidade, rebolando a sua bunda perfeita o levando a beira de seu orgasmo, para enfim que ela com um longo e rouco gemido alcançasse a sua própria onda orgástica.

O político ainda não retirando o membro da jornalista, diminuiu a intensidade de seus movimentos, enquanto Isabella desfalecia sobre a cama, só não caindo completamente porque Edward segurava a sua cintura com seus braços fortes. Pausadamente retirou seu membro dela, a provocando deslizando seu suntuoso membro por todo o períneo encharcado com os fluidos sexuais que ela havia produzido durante o sexo. Somente com a ponta de seu membro provocou a entrada do ânus de Isabella, fazendo com que ela gemesse tremido com o toque. Edward sorriu satisfeito.

- Alguém já esteve aqui, senhorita Swan? – inquiriu o Senador, brincando com o seu membro na região.

- Na-não senhor. – respondeu com a voz tremida a morena.

- Ótimo, porque eu serei o primeiro a foder a sua bunda. – sentenciou o político, causando um tremor na assessora. – Mas acalme-se senhorita Swan, não será hoje, será quando a senhorita estiver preparada. – explicou paulatinamente Edward, mas não deixando de provocar Isabella mais uma vez com seu grosso e ereto membro.

A jornalista fechou seus olhos e tentou controlar a sua respiração. A provocação do ruivo a deixava em alerta, completamente excitada. Ela aguardava ele tornar a penetrá-la para conseguir chegar ao seu ápice, Isabella compreendeu que o Senador Edward Cullen se preocupava mais com o próprio prazer do que com o de sua parceira sexual, e como ele ainda não havia gozado desta vez ela acreditava que finalizaria o seu prazer. Transparecendo seus pensamentos o ruivo comentou despreocupadamente.

- Onde irei gozar hein, senhorita Swan? – disse o homem provocando com a cabecinha de seu membro todo o períneo de Isabella. – Gostaria de gozar em sua bunda linda, mas deixarei esse deleite para quando fodê-la, desta maneira onde eu posso fazer isso? – inquiriu com uma provocação o Senador, agarrando a cintura da Assessora e a virando rudemente para que se encarassem no rosto.

O famoso sorriso torto do político que tanto convencia legiões de eleitores estava estampado em seu rosto, entretanto seus olhos eram eclipsados pelo desejo carnal, tórrido de explorar o corpo daquela mulher, quem sabe até mesmo fazer com ela tudo aquilo que por anos lhe foi privado.

Sim, Edward Cullen gostaria de dominar, espancar, infligir dor, e todos os demais ensinamentos do estilo de vida BDSM para com aquela mulher, mas ainda era demasiado cedo na relação deles para exigir algo desta magnitude, que exige tamanha confiança.

- Você é gostosa pra caralho – recitou o Senador deslizando suas mãos grandes pelo corpo desnudo da jornalista, provocando a sua entrada ao inserir um de seus dedos. -, tem um corpo esculpido pelo próprio propagador do pecado, um corpo do pecado. – anuiu retirando seu dedo de sua entrada e escorregando suas mãos por seu corpo indo em direção aos seus seios. – Quem diria que você escondia seios tão perfeitos, senhorita Swan? – incitou Edward, massageando os seios de Isabella.

A jornalista cerrou seus olhos e se deliciou com o toque do aviador. Ele era rude, masculino e provocador, instigava que novos gemidos, lamúrias e suplicas saíssem pelos lábios femininos, e sem conter tamanho prazer Isabella mostrou a Edward através de seus sons de prazer como estava deliciada com o toque.

- Eu poderia gozar em seu rosto – começou o Senador, correndo seu indicador pelas bochechas rubras da face da morena. -, mas acho que não seria tão interessante para este nosso momento. Desta forma – deslizou seus dedos masculinos e rudes pelo vão entre os seios de Isabella -, vou foder aqui, entre os seus seios e depois gozar neles. – afirmou Edward. – Entendido, senhorita Swan?

- Sim, Senador. – respondeu ansiosamente à morena. O político sorriu torto diante da concordância e expectativa de sua Assessora e sem titubear se posicionou iniciando os movimentos de ir e vir nos seios perfeitamente redondos e naturais da amante que os juntava provocando um espaço mais remoto para os movimentos do ruivo.

A cada movimento que o homem fazia, a mulher tentava – em vão – levar seu suntuoso membro em sua boca, explorá-lo novamente e proporcionar um novo prazer ao seu dono. Edward se deleitava com o esforço de Isabella, sem estancar seus movimentos ligeiros. Percebendo que estava próximo ao seu ápice o Senador demandou a assessora.

- Abra a sua boca. – foi como uma verdadeira explosão que saiu o gozo do homem caindo sobre os seios da mulher e para dentro de sua boca. Ela se deliciava com aquele presente que ele estava lhe dando, e ele se encontrava fascinado com a devoção que ela empregava a ele. Quando já não tinha mais o que expelir, Edward afastou-se da cama onde Isabella estava agora o encarando como se quisesse mais. Ele pegou o roupão que anteriormente estava sobre a cama e limpou seu membro e em seguida caminhou até a amante e limpou seu corpo e rosto onde ele havia gozado, em seguida descartando a vestimenta no chão ao lado da cama.

Sem dizer uma palavra o político vestiu a calça jeans que estava anteriormente e retirou um cigarro de seu maço, o tragando profundamente depois de aceso. Isabella que estudava o Senador gostaria de entender o que se passava na mente daquele homem depois da experiência sexual que partilharam, mas evitando interrogá-lo, saiu da cama e foi até a sacada do quarto onde havia deixado seu maço de cigarros e acendendo um para ela mesma.

A morena se acomodou na poltrona próxima a porta da sacada enquanto o ruivo se apoiava no parapeito do mesmo e admirava a imensidão do lago iluminado precariamente pela lua. Isabella não se incomodava de estar completamente nua diante de seu empregador, na verdade ela ainda estava disposta a continuar fazendo sexo com ele, mesmo tendo conhecimento que é humanamente impossível duas pessoas conseguirem três orgasmos seguidos em um curto período de tempo.

Entretanto existia algo naquele homem que despertava algo nela incompreensível, como se o seu desejo, sua vontade para o sexo se multiplicasse por mil. Era inexplicável o prazer que ele despertava nela, somente estando próximo. Isabella se viu censurando mentalmente por ter esta sensação com Edward Cullen. Ela que deveria atraí-lo para a sua teia, massacrá-lo, e não ao contrário.

O Senador terminou o seu cigarro, e retornou para o quarto vestindo a camiseta branca que estava antes, e encarando com um sorriso torto completamente desavergonhado a sua Assessora.

O corpo dela despertava as mais deliciosas fantasias nele, e vê-la completamente nua, sentada como uma lady da noite, com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados e sua pele branca como a neve fumando o seu cigarro o fez imediatamente remeter as elegantes concubinas parisienses dos anos 20, que tanto ele admirava em filmes, e que havia visto pessoalmente em um cabaré moderno de Paris.

Um sorriso torto brotou em seus lábios.

- Estarei a sua espera às nove da manhã na biblioteca para a nossa reunião, senhorita Swan. – disse o homem caminhando pelo quarto sentido a porta. – Não se atrase. – exigiu com uma ligeira piscadela deixando o cômodo onde a assessora de imprensa estava hospedada.

Um sorriso travesso e vitorioso cresceu no rosto de Isabella. Seria muito mais fácil atrair o poderoso Senador Edward Cullen para o seu sexo, para o seu prazer do que ela supunha, ele já se encontrava completamente enfeitiçado pelos dotes sexuais da morena, só precisava de um pequeno empurrão para ficar totalmente cego por ela.

.

A segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que se esperava. Isabella ainda carregava os efeitos do final de semana, onde foi fodida de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis pelo Senador Cullen. Felizmente o político lhe havia dado o dia de folga, para que ela pudesse se recuperar de todas as atividades executadas ao longo dos três dias. Jacob estava a sua espera quando a jornalista chegou ao seu apartamento no domingo à noite, contudo, com uma desculpa completamente esfarrapada ela conseguiu se esquivar da necessidade de satisfazer o amante de longa data sexualmente.

Porém, na manhã da segunda-feira ela não poderia recusar um contato íntimo com o moreno, descendente de índios Quileutes, ainda mais quando ele havia feito muito além do que ela havia instruído e pedido, conseguindo todos os dados sobre Eleazar Masen.

Jacob era bom de cama, isto era inegável, entretanto se comparar com Edward Cullen ele não passava de um principiante. Ele agradava Isabella, fazia tudo o que ela desejava e ela conseguia fazer tudo aquilo que ele esperava. Ele se preocupava com o prazer dela, e poderia se dizer que ela também se preocupava – mesmo que minimamente – com o prazer dele, todavia o Senador não se preocupava, ou pelo menos não evidenciava, qualquer preocupação com o prazer alheio, somente com o dele, e ela tivera a prova daquilo durante o fim de semana.

Ainda completamente atordoada com as emoções afloradas no fim de semana, a Assessora de Imprensa do Senador do Estado de Illinois se surpreendeu com o cuidado do amante após o sexo que partilharam. Jacob havia preparado um desejum com todos os desejos de Isabella naquele momento, e a morena que raras vezes dizia obrigada a alguém se viu agradecendo calorosamente o moreno pelo café da manhã.

O restante do dia a jornalista passou na cama com seu amante traçando os planos que executaria mais tarde naquele dia. Ela estava completamente ansiosa para finalmente dar o passo que mudaria completamente a sua vida, porém ela ainda não tinha conhecimento da amplitude que seus atos alcançariam, mas algo dentro de si dizia que seriam muito além do que ela esperava ou sequer imaginava.

Quando não mais poderia procrastinar o tempo em sua cama, porque senão se atrasaria para o encontro que daria uma avançada significativa em seu plano, Isabella sensualmente convenceu o seu amante a acompanhá-la no banho e tranquilizá-la um pouco através do sexo. Quando estava com os nervos sobre controle, a morena agradeceu com um beijo fervoroso Jacob, antes de começar a se arrumar para o encontro que teria em algumas horas.

Sensual e maliciosa, a morena optou por vestir uma saia de couro preta extremamente justa que marcava a sua cintura, assim como suas outras curvas, uma blusa _animal print_ de onça colada ao corpo com um grande decote que evidenciava os seus seios firmes que estavam cobertos por um sutiã negro que subia suas alças pelo centro de seus seios e circulavam em torno de seu pescoço, descendo por suas costas. Em seus pés _scarpins_ negros de saltos altíssimos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, uma maquiagem bem marcada nos olhos davam destaque aos seus olhos castanhos como chocolates derretidos, em seus lábios um suave brilho.

Isabella Swan estava sexy. Qualquer homem ficaria enlouquecido para levá-la para a cama ou fazer o que ela bem entendesse, ela esperava que aquele que ela iria encontrar também quisesse isso, ou pelo menos a segunda opção.

Com o desejo de boa sorte de Jacob, deixou o seu apartamento indo até o prédio comercial no quadrante noroeste onde se localizava a empreiteira onde ocorreria a reunião que ela tanto ansiava. Seus saltos batiam audivelmente pelos pisos marmóreos do edifício, todos os homens e mulheres que trabalhavam no local a admiravam com um desejo palpável. Ela sorriu satisfeita, era exatamente este o efeito que queria.

Foi extremamente fácil conseguir acesso à sala que pertencia a quem ela gostaria de ver. Surpresa pela evidente bagunça de projetos e plantas Isabella se acomodou na cadeira nada confortável de um tecido áspero que pertencia ao proprietário daquela sala. Suas pernas bem torneadas apoiaram-se esticadas sobre a mesa, aguardando impacientemente o engenheiro.

Os segundos, assim como os minutos, se davam tortuosamente lentos. Isabella estava completamente impaciente, e olhava as horas em seu telefone celular de segundo em segundo, tamanha era ansiedade que sentia. Foi com um suspiro de alívio que a morena ouviu o nome daquele que ela aguardava a ser dito. Um sorriso vitorioso brotou em seu rosto, era hora do seu show.

- _Não tia Esme, eu não estou ignorando vocês, é somente que eu estou ocupado com o trabalho._ – a voz grossa e profunda de Eleazar Masen dizia distraidamente. – _Edward e Tanya estarão presentes no jantar? Faz tempo que não vejo meu primo, gostaria de 'conversar' com ele, como em nossa juventude. _– disse ironicamente, com um sorriso torto em seus lábios parecido com o do primo, no mesmíssimo instante que tomava conhecimento da belíssima mulher em sua sala. – _Tia Esme, aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto aqui no escritório, já retorno a ligação para a senhora_. – rapidamente o homem desligou o _Iphone_ e encarou a mulher que estava sentada a sua frente.

Ela era belíssima, Eleazar Masen não poderia negar. Seu corpo era o próprio caminho do pecado, ou pelo menos seria se ele se sentisse realmente atraído por aquela mulher. Há muito ele não se sentia atraído por outra mulher que não fosse Tanya Denali Cullen, a única mulher que ele amou e sempre irá amar.

- Presumo que o senhor seja Eleazar Masen. – cumprimentou Isabella, abaixando suas pernas sensuais da mesa e se curvando para a frente, evidenciando os seus seios com um sorriso enviesado e completamente sexy em seu rosto.

- Sim, Eleazar Masen, a senhorita... quem é? – inquiriu atordoado o homem, sentando-se em uma cadeira diante da que Isabella estava.

- Isabella Swan. – disse a morena estendendo a sua mão para cumprimentá-lo – O senhor infelizmente _ainda_ não me conhece, mas em breve irá me conhecer muitíssimo bem, temos um inimigo em comum.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** E aí meus amores? Todos sobreviveram a mais um capítulo gigante? Espero sinceramente que sim._

_Tenho conhecimento que este capítulo foi intenso, vulgar até permito-me a dizer principalmente a lemon, nunca tinha escrito alguma parecida com esta que os dois compartilharam, principalmente tão vocal como ela ficou. Mas isso aí é a personalidade dos dois, eles são assim dois exibicionistas praticamente saídos de um filme pornô. O engraçado que normalmente meus personagens têm muito haver com pessoas que eu convivo ou até mesmo comigo, mas tirando o fato que o Edward é piloto de avião como um 'conhecido' meu, e a Bella só usa esmaltes escuros, na sua maioria preto como eu uso, nada mais é parecido com ninguém que eu conheço, o restante é tudo culpa da minha imaginação e das novelas que já assisti. _

_Eu sei que lendo este capítulo tudo ainda fica meio confuso, levando em conta o prólogo que se passa anos mais tarde do que tudo isso aqui, quando os dois já não são mais Senador e Assessora, ou amantes, mas sim ela Senadora, ele ex-Senador e lá são casados. Alguns fatores pela maneira que conduzo a trama dá facilmente para se supor, outras, porém ficam confusas, ou alguém notou que nem mesmo a Tanya o Edward beija, agindo mesmo como um prostituto? Por que será que ele age assim? Ou então que relação estranha é esta que Isabella vive com o seu padrinho, Aro? Por que ele dá tudo para ela e em diversos momentos sente ciúmes do que ela faz para conseguir o que quer? _

_E Jacob, o que ele esconde? Será um mero fantoche da Bellorra ou ele tem também opinião própria? E Tanya e Eleazar? Ficarão juntos ou serão destruídos pelo plano maligno da Bella? Victoria e James, conseguirão algum de seus sonhos? E afinal de contas, no que consiste esse plano da Bella para destruir o Edward, seria só isso de se tornar uma famosa jornalista ou existe mais alguma coisa escondida por debaixo dos panos?_

_Muitas perguntas não é mesmo? Me deixem saber o que vocês pensam sobre tudo isso, quem sabe eu não dou algumas dicas nas respostas das reviews? Hein, hein?_

_Então quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa, ou quer arriscar e ver se eu respondo uma destas minhas perguntas? Não hesitem em ir lá no tumblr da fic e se arristar. O endereço é: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ , ou quem quiser usar o formspring para me perguntar o que quiser, fiquem a vontade também: www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra **(PONTO)** pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência para esperar e para ler esse capítulo enoooorme, que mandam reviews, me perguntam milhares de coisas no twitter e que também ficam me cobrando atualizações. Gente muito obrigada por esse carinho e por essa atenção toda a fic. Mas eu volto em breve, com mais um capítulo enorme e também com algumas explicações e complicações de praxe. Tod, obrigadinha por betar essa coisa enorme! ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todos, e até o próximo capítulo! Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Sabe, antes de mais nada eu preciso confessar para as amigas leitoras que eu li e reli o sexo 'sujo' que a Carol nos presenteou e nas duas vezes eu consegui VIZUALISAR, o que não fez bem pros meus hormônios nenhum pouquinho. Sintam-se toooodas alegrinhas, porque **Conexões Ilícitas** vai ser assim, muita lemonada pela frente, e do promíscuo pro mais baixo nível possível, o que é a melhor das características desse casal._

_MAS EU FIQUEI TODA EMPOLGADA COM A BELLA VOYEUR! Foi super natural a cena, e deu pra perceber de uma vez por todas o quanto a relação deles tá muito avançada já, e que a Bellorra gosta do nosso homem fardado mesmo, só precisa aprender a lidar com isso enquanto coloca seu plano em ação. E por falar em plano, deu pra ver que todo mundo tem um rabo preso nessa história, todo mundo quer um pedaço de poder e fama, e se enquanto isso puderem encontrar um amor perdido, reatar laços esquecidos e conseguir um bom cúmplice, já é lucro._

_Eu quero muito que a Tanya e o Eleazar fiquem juntos, de verdade. Gostaria também de ver a Bellorra pegando o priminho do Senador, só pra ele ficar extremamente puto da vida (adoro homem fardado e puto, tá ai o motivo que Wagner Moura e seu Capitão Nascimento me fez perder as calcinhas mesmo dentro do cinema uhhuahuauhauha... tá, parei xD), e porque essa de voto de castidade por conta de mulher é o tipinho de coisa que faria a Bellorra uivar (adorei o Jacob falando isso no e-mail que mandou pra ela! É UMA CADELA MESMO ESSA MULHER!) de vontade de quebrar. Fica a dica, dona Venancio!_

_No mais, esse final foi de matar! A gente tem um tempinho para imaginar como essa dupla vai se sair, e se vai ter um lemonzinho dela, eu então vou pirar o cabeção só de imaginar. Amigas leitoras, mantenham-se focadas, não pirem que nem essa que vos fala...rs._

_Obrigada pelas reviews, por pedirem pra Carol atualizar (a gente sabe que ela tem seus afazeres, mas saber que todo mundo quer saber da continuação da história com certeza a deixa bem animada!) e por estarem ajudando a essa fanfic a ganhar vida e sabor. _

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.****  
****REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	7. Gerações

_**Disclaimer:**__Infelizmente__**TWILIGHT**__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

_**Playlist**_

"_**Cretin Family" **__Ramones  
__**"Legacy" **__Papa Roach  
__**"Exo-Politics" **__Muse  
__**"Generation"**__ Simple Plan  
__**"Desire" **__U2  
__**"J**__**ust Lust" **__Joan Jett  
__**"Everlong" **__Foo Fighters - Acoustic  
__**"Son of a Gun"**__ Nirvana_

* * *

Capítulo seis – Gerações

.

"_**Um político pensa na próxima eleição;  
um estadista, na próxima geração."  
**_- _James Clarke_ -

.

Família é uma palavra tão simples que carrega consigo diversos significados amplos, tais como conjunto de ascendentes e descendentes, pessoas do mesmo sangue, grupo constituído por marido, mulher e filhos, familiaridade, linhagem, descendência. Axiomaticamente, família sempre será a unidade básica da sociedade formada por indivíduos com ancestrais comuns ligados por laços afetivos.

Desta definição, assim como as fornecidas nos dicionários por todo o mundo, é compreensível e entendível tão fácil e rapidamente, que antes mesmo que uma criança recém-nascida comece a falar, ela saiba reconhecer as primeiras pessoas com quem irá conviver e deverá manter múltiplos laços capazes de manter os membros moralmente, materialmente e reciprocamente durante uma vida e durante as gerações seguintes.

A infinidade de conceitos que ligam esta simples palavra derivada do latim poderia bastar para indicar e compreender qualquer grupo de pessoas que compartilham o mesmo sobrenome; entretanto, quando se coloca o sobrenome _Cullen_ nesta equação tais valores tendem a se difundirem, e consequentemente criar um novo conceito paradoxalmente contrário aos conhecidos pela humanidade.

Por exemplo, em Washington, Capital Federal dos Estados Unidos da América, o sobrenome _Cullen_ é sinônimo de poder, astúcia, interesses públicos, mas principalmente _politicagem_, não havia um membro desta família que não seguisse pelo caminho da arte de guiar ou influenciar o modo de governo por uma organização de um partido político, pela influência da opinião pública, pela aliciação de eleitores.

Desde os primórdios da independência norte-americana em que os antepassados do Senador Edward Cullen trabalharam e lutaram para a democracia naquele país, eles são colocados como uma família aristocrata, por mais que seja uma república democrática; assim como os Kennedy's de John Fitzgerald Kennedy, o 35º presidente do país – foi posicionada durante muitos e muitos anos e possivelmente até os dias atuais, como a realeza estadunidense.

Entretanto assim como a família do ex-presidente que fora assassinado no Texas em 1963, a família Cullen passou a ser influente nas décadas de 1920 e 1930 pelo o seu pai Joseph Kennedy, no caso da primeira, e do falecido Senador, Anthony Cullen – pai de Carlisle Evan Cullen, ex-vice-presidente, atual presidente do partido democrata e avô de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Senador do Estado de Illinois e chefe do Senado – para a segunda, fez para marcar o seu nome na história norte-americana. Fora está base política que influenciou a todos os membros da família Cullen, sejam estes homens ou mulheres a seguir pelo caminho do "bem-estar" público.

Carlisle Cullen, em um primeiro momento em sua juventude fora completamente contra o pai, afirmando que não queria seguir carreira naquele mundo em que cresceu e viu seu progenitor agindo de forma dúbia e antiética. Carlisle, decidido em construir a sua família longe dos ternos caríssimos e das promessas falsas que a política carrega, foi à escola de medicina como queria, mas o seu sangue, a sua origem falou mais alto e nos últimos anos antes de receber o diploma de médico o, então, jovem Carlisle ingressou na política, como prefeito de Chicago, cargo que seu pai havia ocupado duas décadas antes, e que seu filho, Edward viria ocupar anos depois.

Desta maneira Carlisle Cullen entrou na política e desde então nunca mais se afastou dela, por mais que tivesse o diploma da escola de medicina e uma especialização em cardiologia, nunca a exerceu com efetividade por mais que desejasse, mas suas funções públicas o impediam de atuar na profissão que sempre fora a sua paixão. Diferentemente de seu pai Anthony, Carlisle fora um homem público de caráter, ao contrário do patriarca, preocupava-se genuinamente com o povo norte-americano e em uma época que o governo e a população viviam na tensão de uma represália da extinta União Soviética, em suas ameaças armamentistas e ideológicas, ou como alguns historiadores determinam uma disputa de valores entre o _capitalismo_ e o _socialismo_, durante o período chamado de _Guerra Fria_.

Após demonstrar seu pulso firme nas decisões do Congresso sobre o assunto, e agir de maneira humanitária que fizera ser um membro honorário da Organização das Nações Unidas, Carlisle se tornou um dos homens mais influentes sobre o assunto no país, e quando o seu filho, um Coronel da Força Aérea que havia lutado bravamente pelo seu país na Guerra do Golfo, entrou na política não ouve dúvidas que fora eleito para um cargo público, com uma das maiores vitórias eleitorais estaduais do partido democrata já havia conquistado, em um colégio eleitoral influente e importante como Chicago.

Todavia, Edward que sempre tivera tudo e fora extremamente mimado durante sua infância e adolescência, não seguiu o caminho respeitoso, ético, moralista, humanitário e genuinamente preocupado com o povo de seu país como o seu pai havia feito; Edward Cullen seguiu os ensinamentos de seu avô Anthony, que moldou a mente do jovem ruivo de uma maneira que Carlisle temia profundamente, pois a cada dia notava que seu filho se transformando no homem que apesar da ligação sanguínea e fraternal, desprezava com todas as suas forças mesmo depois de morto, por ser um manipulador sem escrúpulos e incapaz de demonstrar qualquer sentimento que seja relacionado com amor, afetividade e respeito àquelas pessoas com quem tinha um vínculo de sangue.

Para Anthony Cullen, família não era uma sociedade que deveria ser respeitada, acolhida, dado afeto; o falecido Senador apregoava que família e empresa eram sinônimos, e como tal, deveria ser tratada, sempre moldando o seu sucessor, no caso o filho _homem_, para continuar o seu legado. Anthony Cullen era um estadista transviado, preocupado somente com a continuidade de seu nome, de seu legado, do poder que este exerce e não nas virtudes que tal característica emprega, em moldar a sua política ao conduzir os negócios do governo, mas sim de passar o seu poder de geração a geração, de pai para filho em um círculo vicioso e imperturbável.

Carlisle Cullen nunca pensara da forma como o seu pai. Para ele cada membro de sua família tinha o livre arbítrio para escolher o que queria fazer de sua vida, independente se sua profissão estivesse ou não ligada à política, algo que para a sua infelicidade não fora transmitida ao seu filho Edward, que aplicava de maneira torpe, fútil e friamente os ensinamentos do seu avô, e estava os aplicando na educação de seu filho Alec, e nada que o cardiologista fizesse parecia mudar o inevitável caminho que seu neto seguiria para a sua profunda tristeza e repulsa.

Essas divagações proféticas e temíveis rondavam a cabeça de Carlisle que guiava o seu _Mercedes Guardian_ pelas ruas de Washington, DC, rumo ao _Russel Senate Office Building_ onde era o Gabinete de Edward Cullen, seu filho, Senador de Illinois, onde em alguns minutos teria uma reunião com ele e seu neto sobre o futuro político de Alec, e suas aspirações a prefeito da Capital Federal dos Estados Unidos da América.

Seu pai deveria estar rolando de rir aonde quer que estivesse pagando por seus pecados e crimes, se é que tal sanção exista, percebendo que Carlisle havia perdido mais essa luta a ele, ao seu fantasma; o homem de sessenta e poucos anos constatou consigo mesmo estacionando o seu automóvel negro próximo ao Volvo chumbo meio prata envelhecido que sabia pertencer ao seu filho. Após desligar o carro, Carlisle fitou seus olhos no retrovisor central deste.

Os olhos azulados, com leves tons de verde eram iguais os de seu pai; na realidade ele todo em si era muitíssimo parecido com o seu pai, Anthony. As mesmas entradas nos cabelos indicando sua calvície tardia, as bolsas sob seus olhos, o rosto fino e quadrado, o maxilar forte e anguloso, o nariz reto e ligeiramente comprido, o formato proeminente de seus olhos, o tipo esguio e de músculos contidos do corpo, a altura e a imponência ao andar. Carlisle Cullen era a cópia cuspida e escarrada do seu progenitor, do homem que apesar de respeitar por questões morais, detestava com todas as suas forças não só por arrastá-lo aquela desgraça que era o mundo político em que viviam, mas por tornar o seu filho, seu único menino, igual a ele no caráter, na ambição, e principalmente na arte de manipular sem qualquer escrúpulo.

O presidente do partido dos democratas piscou seguidas vezes para o seu reflexo, tentando dissipar a repulsa que sentia ao lembrar-se das coisas que seu pai lhe fez, e que seu filho iria fazer, eventualmente. Anthony sempre, _sempre_, dizia a ele que seu ponto fraco era suas emoções que estavam constantemente estampadas em seu rosto, e o que lhe tornava um fraco. Edward assim como Anthony, conseguia esconder, mascarar suas emoções, e diversas vezes Carlisle se questionou se o filho tinha pelo menos uma pontinha de compaixão, algo que Anthony _nunca_ teve; e apesar de que suas esperanças e expectativas fossem ridiculamente mínimas, Carlisle era otimista em acreditar que seu filho as tivesse; afinal, 50% dos genes dele haviam vindo de si, mesmo que desses 50%, 25% um dia vieram de Anthony, para a sua profunda angústia.

- Seja homem Carlisle, Anthony não está mais aqui para decidir como irá manusear cada pessoa, tente corrigir o estrago que ele fez com Edward, e evite que aconteça o mesmo com Alec. – falou o homem que tinha cabelos grisalhos entre seus poucos fios aloirados para a sua imagem no retrovisor. Convencido e se agarrando a cada palavra que havia dito como um mantra ajeitou a sua gravata vermelha sobre a camisa azul clara que usava e puxou seu paletó azul marinho que estava no banco do passageiro saindo do seu automóvel para a reunião com seu filho e seu neto.

Por ser uma figura pública, e excepcionalmente bem vista e quista por todos em seu partido e nos da oposição, Carlisle era saudado com fervor por todos que cruzavam com ele durante o caminho que o levaria para o Gabinete de Edward. Todos sabiam que o Senador Cullen era seu filho, contudo pouquíssimas vezes, Carlisle vinha ao _Russel Building_, uma vez que além de presidente do partido dos Democratas, era também um dos conselheiros do atual presidente, e ser visto andando por aqueles corredores, por mais que soubessem o parentesco com um Senador, poderia causar diversos conflitos com a oposição que poderia argumentar que ele fora ali a pedido do presidente para manipular algum resultado de alguma seção bicameral ou algo do gênero. Todavia, sua presença naquele prédio hoje, era especificamente familiar, ou assim ele gostava de pensar.

O Gabinete de um dos Senadores do Estado de Illinois estava extremamente tranquilo. Os empregados e estagiários se encontravam cada um em suas mesas trabalhando em relativo silêncio, ou o que lhe era cabível, lendo ou redigindo textos para o seu empregador. Carlisle observou a cena com orgulho, o seu filho, apesar dos apesares, realmente era um político excepcional e seus empregados sabiam muitíssimo bem disso por isso trabalhavam com fervor em suas funções.

Jessica Stanley uma senhora de cinquenta e poucos anos, de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, pele enrugada ao redor dos olhos e da boca, vestida com um conjunto completo de terninho preto, sobre uma camisa branca, ergueu seus olhos atrás de óculos de gatinha de armação vermelha para o recém-chegado. Ela conhecera Carlisle há muitos anos, uma vez que antes de ser secretária de Edward Cullen, fora de Anthony que a contratara quando esta acabara de completar 18 anos e começara a ir à faculdade de secretariado. Eram quase 40 anos de dedicação a família Cullen, ela se orgulhava disso.

- Carlisle. – ela saudou animadamente ao recém chegado, que estampou um sorriso em seu rosto quando viu o rosto conhecido. – Me conte o segredo dessa juventude eterna dos Cullen, você mal parece que tem 50, e Edward... bem, Edward aparenta no máximo 30, gostaria de saber o que vocês fazem para ficar bem conservados assim, mal sentindo o efeito dos anos. – comentou descontraída a secretária que levantava de sua cadeira, atrás de uma mesa de madeira de pinho para cumprimentar adequadamente ao amigo.

- Acredite Jessica, é só no rosto mesmo que não aparenta a idade, porque o corpo – ele suspirou profundamente. – é de alguém que já viveu durante séculos. – comentou abraçando a mais antiga funcionária do Gabinete de seu filho.

- Exagerado. – divertiu-se a mulher, encostando-se em sua mesa. – Edward também usa essa desculpa de que ele anda com o corpo cansado, apesar da juventude estampada em seu rosto – ela rolou os olhos. – vocês são muito modestos. Apesar de que vendo o menino Alec crescido me deu um baita susto hoje mais cedo, ele olha igualzinho a Edward quando tinha 20 anos, por um segundo parecia que tinha rejuvenescido para os meus 30, pena que foi uma breve viagem da minha mente. – lamentou-se com feição, fazendo com que Carlisle jogasse a sua cabeça para trás e risse genuinamente. – Como tem estado Esme? Aquela é outra danada que parece conservada no formol eterno dos 40 anos. – brincou dando uma piscadela cheia de segundas intenções para o loiro que sempre fugira das investidas de Jessica.

- Realmente Alec está à cópia do pai, dá até orgulho de olhar para os dois. – comentou o médico reticente. – Esme, sempre foi e sempre será linda, sua juventude tem mais haver com o seu bem estar, juventude mental, do que com a do corpo. Acredite se quiser ela ainda corre 5 km todos os dias de manhã, a muito não consigo acompanhá-la. – narrou apaixonadamente, perdido em memórias de sua esposa.

- Deus! – exclamou a secretária. – Que inveja dessa mulher. – disse com um sorriso afetado. – De qualquer forma, não posso ficar segurando-o aqui Carlisle, por mais que queira enchê-lo de histórias das minhas netas Megan e Nina que estão a cada dia mais lindas, Edward e Alec estão impacientes a sua espera e me pediram para que você entrasse logo que chegasse à sala para a reunião. – demandou profissionalmente Jessica. Algo que ela fazia com extrema dedicação e paixão era a sua profissão, no caso ser a secretária competente e eficiente que sempre fora.

- Dois impacientes – deu de ombros rolando infimamente seus olhos. -, esses jovens ultimamente vivem estressados, correndo, não sabem aproveitar os momentos da vida, mas deixa-me entrar logo, antes que Edward coloque a CIA e a SWAT para me buscarem a força. – gracejou o político. – Nos vemos mais tarde, Jessica. – sorriu, abrindo a porta do Gabinete de seu filho, que por muitos anos pertencera ao seu pai, Anthony.

O recinto mantinha as paredes de madeira escura e a decoração antiga, assim como Carlisle muito bem se lembrava. A presença de seu pai, que fora o dono daquele Gabinete por quase quatro décadas, ainda era palpável naquele lugar, e por um minuto ou dois o político e médico se viu novamente com 25 anos, vindo ver seu pai para enfim aceitar o seu destino, assinar a sua sentença de morte. O homem de sessenta e poucos anos teve que segurar sua respiração por alguns segundos e controlar a sua emoção que estava à flor da pele.

Não era Anthony na sua arrogância e ambição característica que estava atrás da longa mesa de carvalho. Não existia os fios loiros rajados com inúmeros grisalhos, ou o olho azulado com pequenos pontos verdes, não, ali ocupando a larga cadeira de couro negro atrás da suntuosa mobília de madeira nobre era Edward _Anthony_ Masen Cullen na sua genuína e característica postura arrogante; no olhar direcionado da ambição, nos lábios franzidos no conhecido sorriso torto em sarcasmo próprio, postura invejável e inflexível de cinismo.

Se não fossem os cabelos acobreados com leves mechas aloiradas, e os intensos olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas recém-lapidadas como o de sua esposa Esme, Carlisle poderia dizer que olhava para o seu pai.

Talvez o fato de Edward ter herdado o nome do avô, fizera com que este herdasse todos os seus trejeitos maledicentes e suas atitudes execráveis. Por mais que ele fosse uma mistura exata de Carlisle Cullen e Esme Masen Cullen em sua aparência, era excepcionalmente perturbador como a sua postura, o seu jeito de ser, de pensar, de viver havia seguido os padrões do avô; era como se toda a educação, todos os ensinamentos, todos os valores que Carlisle lutou para ensinar ao seu filho, haviam sido esquecidos, extintos, e toda a carga negativa, de falsas promessas e de manipulação que um dia pertencera ao seu próprio pai, houvesse se transportado para aquele homem que estava diante daquela imensa mesa.

Edward conseguia em muitos aspectos ser pior que Anthony. Apesar de ainda portar o título de Coronel da Força Aérea Estadudiniense, fora na política que ele se tornara realmente feliz, se é que existe esta emoção no Senador. Desde criança Edward mostrara que apesar de ser filho de Carlisle, nada havia herdado do pai, a sua arrogância, ambição, inveja e prepotência pareciam ter nascido com ele, como uma marca de nascença incapaz de ser removida cirurgicamente ou naturalmente no decorrer dos anos.

Ainda na escola primária, Edward conseguia atrair multidões; manipulá-los para o seu bem estar, sem se preocupar se a forma com que agia era correta ou não. Conforme os anos foram passando e a infância deu lugar à adolescência, Edward conseguia com meia dúzia de palavras jocosas e bem colocadas convencer quem quer que fosse a segui-lo, a fazer aquilo que ele desejava, mas que não gostaria de fazer por não ter – como diz o dito popular – _sangue em suas mãos_.

Contudo as suas falhas e atitudes dúbias nunca foram o suficiente para incriminá-lo, ou colocá-lo em cautelosa observação, Edward Cullen conseguia através de suas atitudes individualistas, vingativas, e excepcionalmente inteligentes alcançar o que desejava, mesmo que aquilo fosse por meios duvidosos, e nunca em momento algum conseguia ser capturado. Carlisle tinha pleno conhecimento que apesar das inúmeras honrarias que o seu cargo no alto escalão das Forças Armadas lhe oferecera, não dizia absolutamente nada; o próprio Edward em sua juventude, quando participara do seu primeiro corpo a corpo na guerra, confessou ao pai – na época seu amigo e confidente – que matara civis sem desejar, e quando fizera tal atrocidade sentira um prazer inigualável.

Após o primeiro embate das Forças da Coalizão no Golfo Pérsico, em que Edward atuara como um simples piloto de caças, e que por acaso também havia dado fim a vida de pessoas inocentes, ele e seu pai nunca mais conversaram sobre este prazer homicida, ou suas atitudes ilegais, ilícitas; mas Carlisle sabia que seu filho nunca havia deixado tais práticas criminosas para o seu horror. Seus colegas médicos da área da psiquiatria poderiam denominar tal prazer assassino como _psicopatia_.

Edward Cullen tinha sim transtorno de personalidade antissocial. Por mais ridícula que tal afirmação possa ser, uma vez que ele é um homem público, um político. Entretanto todas as características de um psicopata ou sociopata estavam presentes nas atitudes, no contínuo desvio de caráter e na ausência natural de empatia com os outros. Carlisle duvidava que seu filho um dia amou alguém; talvez os filhos, em que ele projeta futuros brilhantes; talvez seus pais, em que ele busca e buscava sempre surpreendê-los, contudo Edward nunca fora capaz de amar carnalmente; naturalmente um outro ser vivo.

Desejar, ter, luxuriar, o corpo de uma mulher da maneira natural a um homem, isso Edward tinha ao extremo, Carlisle sabia das aventuras extraconjugais do filho com uma exatidão preocupante para um pai; contudo, o desejo de compartilhar a vida com alguém, dividir suas aspirações e frustrações com uma verdadeira companheira, uma pessoa que iria amar sem pré-julgamentos, que quando necessitasse estaria ali para trazê-lo novamente a realidade, para ser cúmplice de sua vida, de sua honra, de seu desejo, de sua paixão, de seu amor; isto Edward parecia ser incapaz de ter. A única coisa que ele amava com tamanha intensidade, a ponto de torná-lo irracional fora o _poder_ que lhe era atribuído, nunca o amor carnal, o amor no sentido bíblico.

O terno _Armani_ carvão, sobre uma camisa branca e gravata cinza profundo transmitia a imponência daquele rosto extremamente jovem de cabelos acobreados e bagunçados naturalmente, pele pálida e olhos verdes intensos. O rosto extremamente anguloso, o maxilar forte, queixo quadrado, nariz reto e minimamente comprido, os olhos proeminentes sob pequenas bolsas, ombros largos e fortes, postura esguia e masculina. Edward parecia uma obra prima esculpida durante o Renascentismo, exibindo sem modéstia alguma a perfeição e equilíbrio clássico que tanto buscavam naquela época. Seu sorriso incerto e seu olhar perspicaz o faziam parecer uma releitura masculina da _Mona Lisa_ de _Leonardo da Vinci_, mesclado com a exuberância e perfeição do _David_ de _Michelangelo_, possivelmente causando inveja nos dois artistas se vivessem nos dias atuais, detestando suas obras tão famosas.

Carlisle sorriu paternalmente ao filho, que elevou mínimos centímetros do lado esquerdo de seus lábios, em seu característico sorriso torto em reconhecimento ao pai, ainda que ambos divergissem completamente de ideias e ideais. Sem diminuir o seu sorriso diante da frivolidade do filho, o político-médico voltou o seu olhar ao neto que estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira um pouco menos confortável daquela que se encontrava atrás da mesa de carvalho e que Edward ocupara. Em uma postura despreocupada com as pernas cruzadas em forma de um '4' trajando assim como os seus dois ascendentes um perfeito terno preto, sobre uma camisa cinza escuro e gravata verde oliva.

Alec era idêntico ao seu pai, a mesma postura, o mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso incerto, o mesmo olhar perspicaz, o mesmo corpo, a mesma altura, e até mesmo o singular cabelo bronze constantemente bagunçado. Observá-lo ao lado de Edward poderia fazer uma pessoa completamente confusa, sem saber se encarava um espelho ou duas pessoas diferentes. Se fosse desconhecida a relação pai e filho ali, qualquer pessoa leiga poderia apostar que ambos eram irmãos gêmeos.

Todavia, Carlisle sabia reconhecer as diferenças mínimas entre os dois homens a sua frente, e não era porque Alec tinha uma pequena barba por fazer aparecendo em suas faces pálidas. Seu sorriso não demonstrava toda a arrogância e ambição que era o de seu pai, o que para um observador de fora poderia parecer ridícula e insignificante aquela diferença. Seus olhos, também eram outro ponto que divergia dos do pai, estes eram expressivos, inocentes, pudicos, puros, sem malícia. Carlisle orou silenciosamente para que o seu neto continuasse daquela forma, e nunca adquirisse os trejeitos de seu pai, que fora os mesmos de seu bisavô Anthony.

- Vô! – exclamou o jovem Cullen, descruzando suas pernas e levantando-se para abraçar o recém-chegado, que ele admirava tanto quanto o seu próprio pai. Edward que observava a cena que desenrolava a sua frente dividia um misto de orgulho e preocupação por seu filho ser tão aberto a demonstrar suas emoções, aquilo talvez fosse um problema ou uma salvação em sua campanha eleitoral próxima, ele torcia para que fosse a última opção ou senão tudo o que vinha construindo ao longo dos últimos vinte e dois anos iria por água a baixo.

- Alec, meu menino. – gracejou o avô acolhendo-o em seus braços saudosos. – Cada dia que passa você parece mais homem. – logrou-se afastando o garoto e dando um ligeiro aperto em seu ombro antes de voltar o seu olhar para Edward. – Bom vê-lo Edward, o ar dos Grandes Lagos lhe fez muito bem. – comentou observando o filho que ampliava o seu sorriso desta vez lascivamente.

Carlisle rapidamente constatou que seu filho estava mais do que satisfeito sexualmente naquele momento, entretanto ele se questionou se tal satisfação foi atribuída a Tanya, sua esposa, ou uma das inúmeras amantes que o filho colecionava, porém, visto que já se passava do meio da tarde o patriarca da família Cullen atribuiu este contentamento a alguma amante. Talvez Victoria? Ele não a havia visto quando chegou ao escritório, mas tinha conhecimento que o filho e a ruiva – que mesmo sendo casada com o jornalista político James Collins -, continuavam sendo extremamente íntimos e infiéis em seus relacionamentos.

- Olá pai, realmente minha estadia na casa dos Grandes Lagos foi revigorante, digamos melhor, _satisfatória_. – recitou ainda naquele tom abarrotado de devassidão. – O senhor também olha muito bem, acredito que minha mãe esteja insistindo para acompanhá-la nas corridas matinais? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhar divertido, pela contínua disposição da mulher que lhe dera a luz, que ainda demonstrava uma saúde juvenil e invejada aos sessenta e dois anos.

- Eu amo a sua mãe, mas ela tem uma energia inesgotável. – lastimou com um suspiro cansado. – Tenho pena de Jasper, quando Alice ficar mais velha, se ela hoje aos 37 anos é ligada aos 220 volts, imagine quando alcançar a idade de Esme? – inquiriu divertindo fazendo com o que o filho e o neto rissem largamente em concordância.

A conversa leve e descontraída das três gerações fora curta. Tão rápido quanto iniciou o assunto daquela reunião, a atmosfera que banhava o Gabinete mudou. A tensão, os interesses políticos e as divergências entre Carlisle e Edward ficaram evidentes a cada replica um do outro em seus acalorados debates. Não havia um ponto sequer que pai e filho concordassem. Carlisle insistia em afirmar que Alec ainda estava muito despreparado para entrar em uma eleição, principalmente contra um adversário republicano tão forte quanto o atual prefeito da Capital Federal; Edward, por sua vez, contestava que a inexperiência do filho, afirmando veemente que o histórico familiar, e a insatisfação da população com a atual administração, fariam a diferença nas urnas.

O estudante de Direito do último ano da universidade de Princeton acompanhava o confronto dos dois homens que ele mais admirava em sua vida, e que gostaria de agradar e ser como ambos, por mais diferentes que fossem como se estivesse assistindo uma partida de tênis. Contudo Alec, que para muitos parecia ser um garoto mimado e manipulado com extrema facilidade pelo seu pai, já tinha vindo aquele Gabinete com uma opinião e uma resolução formada, e a discussão acalorada entre Carlisle e Edward, só intensificou sua decisão.

Fora duas horas depois, em que a tensão e a hostilidade entre seu avô e seu pai eram palpáveis, que o jovem de cabelos bronzes e olhos verdes brilhantes como duas esmeraldas recém-lapidadas declamou com convicção o que desejava. Sua ambição era mínima se comparada a do seu pai, contudo ele ainda a tinha, e tal ambição o fazia desejar com fervor ocupar o prédio localizado na Avenida Pensilvânia. E fora com essa convicção absoluta que Alec demonstrou através de um discurso apaixonado ao seu pai e avô seus motivos, razões e ideais do porque ele queria aquele cargo, e lutaria com todo o seu espírito para conseguir sem se importar que seu adversário fosse mais velho e mais experiente que ele.

Em um momento raro Edward e Carlisle dividiam o sentimento de orgulho e respeito pelo promissor e jovem Alec Cullen a se tornar um homem público, honrando a tradição familiar, dando continuidade ao legado político que seu bisavô iniciou há um pouco menos de um século. Com um sorriso satisfeito o Senador pegou o telefone de sua mesa e discou o ramal de sua Assessora de Imprensa que no segundo toque atendeu a chamada.

- Senhorita Swan, venha a minha sala e traga a nossa convidada. – ordenou o político com determinação, desligando a chamada antes mesmo que a morena pudesse lhe dar uma resposta afirmativa.

Edward encostou suas costas em sua cadeira, deslizando o dorso de sua mão direita por seu queixo e maxilar sentindo a mínima barba que começava a pinicar sua pele, observando com o pensamento distante o seu pai, que assim como ele havia se encostado à sua cadeira, com as pernas cruzadas enquanto verificava algo em seu _smartphone_, e seu filho que retornara a posição em que estava quando o avô se juntou aos dois no Gabinete perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Uma batida suave, seguida da imensa porta de madeira entalhada se abrindo revelando duas mulheres, que retirou o Senador de seus devaneios. A primeira a entrar no escritório foi à estonteante morena de olhar lascivo, sorriso inocente, mas de postura ambiciosa. Um vestido laranja queimado com detalhes de estampa negro, e uma grossa faixa também preta em sua cintura marcada por um laço, sapatos altíssimos estilo _pumps _negros, e meias de seda natural, como sempre Isabella estava impecavelmente bem vestida. Logo atrás da morena vinha uma belíssima jovem loira e alta, que parecia ter saído de um catálogo da _Victoria's Secret_. Edward admirava com um sorriso em seu rosto a entrada de sua atual amante e sua filha, Jane.

Ao oposto de seu irmão gêmeo Alec, que havia puxado até o último fio de cabelo de seu pai Edward, Jane era uma cópia fiel de sua mãe Tanya. Seu rosto de formato arredondado possuía curvas suaves, femininas e clássicas emoldurado pelos seus cabelos lisos e loiros claros com suaves mechas arruivadas que se estendiam por seus ombros até o meio de suas costas. Seus olhos proeminentes e verdes esmeraldinos – no mesmo formato e cor dos de seu pai – brilhavam indistintamente, seu nariz de botão era pequeno e delicado, seus lábios, todavia, eram voluptuosos e bem delineados tingidos com um tom de coral suave.

O seu corpo era esguio com curvas não tão acentuadas, contudo não era nenhum pouco inocente, a forma como ele era, assim como a sua altura, eram condizentes com a dos padrões internacionais de beleza. Jane Cullen poderia facilmente ser uma _übermodel_, disputada por todas as marcas de renome mundial para ter o seu rosto feminino, delicado, de uma beleza clássica perdida na era de ouro do cinema hollywoodiano e excepcionalmente único estampando suas campanhas publicitárias.

Jane apesar de ter herdado a genética de sua mãe em cada traço, era muito mais parecida com o seu pai no jeito de ser. Sua determinação obstinada, sua postura arrogante, seu olhar ambicioso e cínico, o sorriso incerto e prepotente, o andar superior e a inteligência que era tão grande quanto a sua beleza sobre-humana e o seu charme único. Ela sabia ser sedutora de uma maneira tão natural que até mesmo Edward, que sempre fora um profissional na arte de seduzir e ser sedutor, e, consequentemente conhecia praticamente todas as artimanhas que o sexo oposto poderia vir a usar, conseguia cair em seus encantos desde quando nascera; e, se caso não fosse o seu pai, ele provavelmente faria todo o possível e o impossível para levar aquela suntuosa loira a sua cama.

Ao oposto das vestimentas tradicionais das pessoas que frequentavam o _Russel Senate Office Building_ que sempre remetia seus usuários a sua profissão executiva ou pública; Jane Cullen estava deslumbrante e completamente inapropriada para aquele ambiente – em uma calça jeans escura, uma regata preta combinada com vários colares e correntes de brilho prateado, sobre uma jaqueta de couro negra com o zíper aberto e as mangas ligeiramente dobradas, brincos cumpridos e pratas, e em seus pés saltos altíssimos pretos.

Vendo-a vestida de tal maneira poderiam imaginar que a jovem loira estava indo para uma reunião de amigos, ou um jantar informal, ou talvez um passeio ao shopping; no entanto, a jovem não se preocupava nenhum pouco que as pessoas daquele prédio olhassem torto para a sua escolha de roupas, sua capacidade de se vestir informalmente não mudava a sua capacidade profissional, e ela estava ali exatamente por isso: ser profissional.

Carlisle que não via a sua neta, sua princesinha, há semanas, surpreendeu em vê-la ali, tão estonteante como sempre fora. Rapidamente o político-médico levantou-se de sua cadeira guardando seu telefone celular no bolso de sua calça para abraçar paternalmente e saudoso a filha de seu filho Edward. A jovem que sempre se comportava como uma menina de 5 anos quando estava nos braços do avô que tanto admirava dava diversos beijos em suas bochechas enquanto apertava seus finos e delicados braços em torno do homem, Carlisle ria relaxado com o ataque da neta. Quando se afastou de seu avô, cumprimentou com um ligeiro beijo no rosto o irmão Alec, antes de caminhar para trás da mesa de carvalho em que seu pai estava e dar em seu rosto mais um beijo estalado em saudação.

- Onde você estava que não a vi, Jane? – inquiriu Carlisle olhando da neta para o filho. A loira sorriu largamente lançando um olhar ao seu pai antes de voltá-lo ao seu avô.

- Estava na sala da Isabella. – apontou a garota lançando um olhar a Assessora de Imprensa de seu pai. – Ela estava me explicando algumas formalidades do escritório. – explicou a estudante de Jornalismo e Publicidade com um sorriso torto. Seu avô que não havia notado a mulher que acompanhou a sua neta virou-se para onde ela estava em pé, há alguns passos de onde ele e Alec, estavam sentados.

Um sorriso afetado e amplo brilhava no rosto da morena de pele alva, vestida de acordo com as regras daquele prédio. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados levemente ondulados emolduravam o seu rosto em formato de coração, caindo sobre os seus ombros com naturalidade. Seus olhos que era poças de chocolate derretido brilhavam como fogo em brasa, suas bochechas suaves e brancas, possuíam um leve tom pêssego – efeito de algum blush, seus lábios voluptuosos exibia o tom amarronzado quase vermelho escuro, como se ela tivesse passado o dia todo com seus lábios entre os dentes.

Sua altura era a do padrão da mulher norte-americana, nem muito baixa, nem muito alta. O seu corpo, todavia, possuía curvas intensas e estratégicas, revelando sob o tecido do vestido o formato de violão, com seios ligeiramente fartos, cintura fina e quadris arredondados simetricamente proporcionais ao seu busto. As pernas que eram cobertas por uma meia de seda de um tom natural, eram esguias e torneadas.

Isabella Swan, Carlisle constatou, era uma mulher lindíssima, que exatamente por seu tipo tão "comum" poderia atrair qualquer homem que desejava, somente com o corar de suas bochechas, seu sorriso tímido, olhar contido e postura sensual.

- Pai, está é a minha mais nova Assessora de Imprensa, senhorita Isabella Swan – introduziu Edward polidamente ao pai e a Assessora. -, senhorita Swan, este é o meu pai Dr. Carlisle Cullen. – disse apontando da morena ao loiro. A jornalista ampliou o seu sorriso, transparecendo levemente um ar envergonhado.

- Um imenso prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Dr. Cullen. – gracejou Isabella estendendo a sua mão para apertar a do ex-vice-presidente. Carlisle se viu impossibilitado de não retribuir o sorriso aquela mulher, por mais que ela despertava algo dentro de si que ele não conseguia compreender.

- O prazer é todo meu. – retribuiu o gracejo o médico, que completamente atordoado virou o seu olhar para o filho que sorria lascivamente em direção a Assessora.

Carlisle ficou intrigado com o olhar de seu filho, e sendo um excelente leitor de pessoas o estudou cuidadosamente. Era palpável a diferença na postura de Edward desde que Isabella entrara no Gabinete. O olhar do Senador parecia direcionado a viajar libidinosamente pelas curvas da morena, a despindo lentamente com os olhos. A fome que queimava nas íris esmeraldinas era como explosões vulcânicas incandescentes, as pupilas negras de Edward se dilatavam em desejo luxurioso. O político ansiava em possuir aquele corpo, reivindicar aquela carne com sofreguidão, com uma cobiça pecaminosa e enervante.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos com leves tons de loiros ficou perturbado com o olhar que seu único filho homem direcionava aquela mulher. Ele se sentiu um intruso, um voyeur por presenciar aquele ato tão íntimo. Em seus sessenta e sete anos de vida, Carlisle _nunca_ havia visto um olhar de desejo tão animalesco e ansioso como aquele em um homem. Incomodado com a troca de olhares entre o ruivo e a morena, o cardiologista piscou seus olhos algumas vezes para clarear seus pensamentos, e quando recuperou seus sentidos que o havia deixado por meio minuto visualizou, com os seus próprios olhos, aqueles que um dia a terra há de comer, uma discretíssima piscadela arrebatada de desejo de Edward direcionada a Isabella.

Tão ligeiro como havia sido o gesto, uma resolução formou-se na cabeça do médico. Sim, Edward, seu filho, estava sexualmente satisfeito como nunca estivera em muito tempo, mas a responsável por sua satisfação não era a sua esposa Tanya, ou a sua Chefe de Gabinete Victoria, ou ainda a sua amante russa Heidi, ou quem sabe a havaiana Leah, ou qualquer outra mulher com quem ele já havia se relacionado.

Não, nenhuma dessas mulheres belíssimas – loiras, ruivas ou morenas, americanas ou europeias, casadas ou solteiras -, haviam despertado aquele desejo selvagem, voluptuoso, luxurioso, lascivo como aquela mulher, aquela morena de sorriso tímido, trejeitos envergonhados e olhar humilde. Aquela mulher possuía a chave para abrir a caixa em que estava guardado tão profundamente o coração de Edward. Isabella Swan tinha algo que ninguém no mundo inteiro, vivo ou morto, havia conseguido ter, que era o coração de Edward Cullen em suas mãos, pronto para fazer o que bem quisesse.

Duas emoções distintas dividiam Carlisle. Temor e destemor. Receio e intrepidez. Apreensão e êxito. A sua felicidade, era por saber que o seu filho realmente era capaz de amar, desejar carnalmente, no sentido bíblico da palavra, uma mulher e enxergando nela a companheira que todo homem deveria ter. Em contrapartida, na outra face dessa moeda Carlisle pressentia uma áurea negra, algo naquela morena que o fazia temer o futuro do filho, o olhar vingativo e inescrupuloso de Isabella lembrava ao médico um homem que há muito não via, que a muito tentara acabar com a sua vida, que tentara lhe subtrair o seu bem mais precioso, sua jóia mais rara, Esme.

Uma vertigem estrangeira relacionada com o medo cegou por alguns segundos Carlisle. O seu íntimo estava inquieto, se agitava exigindo que ele se protegesse. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, sua respiração estava curta e entrecortada, era como se ele estivesse tendo um ataque de pânico. Percebendo o seu estado de nervosismo o patriarca da família Cullen cerrou seus olhos e praticou alguns exercícios de tranquilização. Quando enfim podia confiar em si mesmo, tornou abrir seus olhos e analisou, desta vez criticamente, a jornalista. Nada nela o fazia recordar aquele criminoso, talvez uma ligeira sombra por trás de seus olhos castanhos profundos, mas afastando isso nada mais.

Carlisle teve que rir de si mesmo e de sua tolice. O nome dela era Isabella _Swan_, e não Isabella _Volturi_. Ela não tinha nada haver com o chefão do crime organizado de Chicago, que mesmo depois de 42 anos não havia superado a derrota de perder Esme, quer dizer, ele nunca a teve para perder, teve somente uma obsessão doentia a desejando como uma criança deseja um brinquedo novo no Natal, e não a amando como Carlisle a amava, ali não existia o amor carnal, somente o pecado da cobiça corrosiva.

Edward perspicaz e conhecedor como nenhuma outra pessoa do próprio pai, notou o debate interno de Carlisle, indicando que ele havia presenciado a troca de olhares lascivos entre os amantes. O Senador não temia que o loiro tivesse visto o seu olhar cheio de luxúria em direção à jornalista, contudo o incomodava saber que o seu desejo, seu pequeno segredo sujo havia sido descoberto pela pessoa que mais o julgava, mesmo que tais julgamentos não faziam com que o ruivo mudasse suas atitudes ou as repensasse.

Agarrado a sua arrogância o esposo de Tanya Denali-Cullen desafiou seu progenitor com um olhar, Carlisle retornou o olhar do filho na mesma sagacidade o inquirindo silenciosamente sobre o que ele estava vendo diante de seus olhos. Edward ignorou suas questões esboçando o seu sorriso torto, antes de quebrar o contato com o seu pai e voltar-se para Isabella, que sorria libidinosamente para ele.

"_Como ele queria fodê-la mais uma vez sobre a sua mesa"_, pensou consigo mesmo sentindo sua masculinidade apertar-se incomodamente sob a sua calça, nem parecia que há menos de três horas ela o havia levado em sua boca. Um sorriso desavergonhado brotou no rosto do Senador enquanto admirava a sua Assessora relembrando as atividades de ambos mais cedo naquele escritório. Ela de joelhos diante dele, com seus lábios voluptuosos em torno de seu pau enquanto ele fodia insanamente aquela boca, e ela como uma participante muito pró-ativa havia se deliciado, engolindo todo o seu gozo quando ele atingira o clímax.

- Senhorita Swan, por favor, se acomode. – pediu Edward com uma falsa polidez.

- Edward – contrapôs Carlisle assim que o requerimento do filho a jornalista havia sido expressado. -, eu não acho prudente a senhorita Swan estar presente em nossa reunião, ela é uma funcionária do _seu_ Gabinete e não uma participante da campanha de Alec. – explanou moralmente o médico-político. O Senador que sorria torto segundos atrás fechou o seu rosto olhando encolerizado ao pai por se intrometer em seus assuntos, arqueando uma sobrancelha em desafio ao homem que estava a sua frente.

- Eu sei que ela é uma funcionária do meu Gabinete, não precisa me recordar, Carlisle. – replicou acidamente usando o nome do pai, em um tom digno de Anthony Cullen. – Mas a questão é que Jane irá estagiar pelos próximos meses aqui, e como a senhorita Swan será a sua supervisora, _julgo_ que seja apropriado que ela possa auxiliar _minha filha_ da melhor forma possível para ajudar a campanha do _meu filho_. – declamou o Senador friamente. Carlisle que não suportava quando o filho se comportava arrogantemente da mesma maneira que o seu próprio pai fizera tantas vezes antes, não se intimidou com o olhar ferino ou as palavras ácidas sustentando o olhar enérgico, enquanto seus dentes rangiam dentro de sua boca.

Alec e Jane que conheciam muitíssimo bem as divergências e as opiniões contrárias entre o pai e o avô trocaram rapidamente um olhar, decidindo qual seria a melhor forma de intervir naquela situação, com um acinte em um pacto silencioso que só os dois gêmeos conseguiam compreender. Alec foi o primeiro a intervir, seguido de sua irmã Jane.

- Não vejo problema em a senhorita Swan em participar desta reunião, não é como se ela fosse correndo contar para os republicanos de merda. – comentou divertido o futuro candidato a prefeitura do Distrito de Columbia.

- Sem contar que Isabella, de uma maneira ou de outra, irá ajudar o papai na eleição a Governador, se ele for mesmo concorrer – completou Jane dando de ombros. -, e também ela_ é_ funcionária do meu pai, e não de seu Gabinete. – contestou a informação que seu avô havia explanado.

Carlisle encarou resignado seus netos; viajando seus olhos azuis do rosto de um para o rosto do outro. Ele tinha pleno conhecimento que os dois admiravam o pai quase como um deus, que as palavras de Edward eram leis seja na casa em que viviam, seja em sua vida particular, e ele odiava a isto profundamente. Pois só evidenciava mais que seu filho, aquele que ele tomara o maior cuidado para criar longe dos princípios de Anthony evitando que se transformasse o mesmo tirano que fora o seu pai, estava se tornando o que ele mais temeu.

O cardiologista fechou seus olhos cansados. Nunca seus sessenta e sete anos pesaram tanto em seus ombros como naquele momento; por um segundo ou talvez trinta segundos, Carlisle pediu para que Deus fosse piedoso e levasse a sua alma da Terra, o seu trabalho com o seu filho e com os seus netos nunca seria realizado com sucesso, ele falhara miseravelmente como homem, como pai e como avô.

Entretanto os pensamentos de deixar o mundo assumindo a sua derrota, se esvaíram na mesma rapidez com que surgiram, Carlisle enfrentou as três pessoas tão parecidas a sua frente, duas gerações da família Cullen, e fez uma promessa a si mesmo que lutaria até o fim de sua vida, de suas forças para que aquelas três pessoas tão importantes em sua vida não fossem iguais ao seu pai.

- Tudo bem, a senhorita Swan é bem vinda para participar e questionar o que quiser sobre nossa reunião. – demandou Carlisle educadamente. – Me perdoe Isabella, por minha resignação inicial. – disse voltando-se para a morena dando uma ligeira reverência.

A jornalista sorriu triunfante, por meros minutos ela viu sua possível derrota e todo o seu plano indo por água abaixo diante de seus olhos, por causa daquele velho, contudo antes que ele pudesse xingá-lo, demandar diversas maledicências e maldições, ele se mostrou digno de suas características pacificadoras e respeitadoras, que tanto o seu padrinho havia lhe dito que era o seu ponto fraco para se desculpar de suas ações e palavras espinhentas que foram nenhum pouco sensíveis.

- Não há problema Dr. Cullen, eu entendo a sua reticência em compartilhar assuntos de família com um estranho. – ronronou a jornalista usando a sua tão conhecida capa de fragilidade e inocência capaz de envolver qualquer pessoa. Carlisle se viu impossibilitado de sorrir admirado para a mulher.

Talvez, se Edward realmente agir como um homem adulto, e não uma criança mimada e petulante em relação ao seu casamento com Tanya, pedindo finalmente o divórcio que deveria ter acontecido logo após o nascimento dos gêmeos, o médico-político torceu intimamente e inconscientemente que se o filho contraísse um novo matrimônio fosse com aquela mulher, que parecia articulada e ciente da vida pública que cercava aquela família e aquele homem que estava envolvida sexualmente.

Alec, que em algum momento durante o debate de seu avô, havia se levantado da cadeira em que estava sentado e a ofereceu a Isabella, enquanto ele mesmo puxava duas cadeiras da mesa de reuniões mais afastada na sala e passava uma para a sua irmã, e ocupava a outra, estrategicamente entre o seu avô e Isabella.

O estudante de Direito sabia que aquilo poderia lhe causar alguma dor de cabeça se o seu pai pegasse o seu olhar voluptuoso em direção à jornalista, mas sendo um homem sexualmente ativo e incapaz de resistir à tentação que era ver uma bela mulher, consequentemente a desejá-la imediatamente em sua cama, o ruivo de olhos verdes idênticos aos de sua avó paterna encarou com os olhos embebidos na luxúria as pernas sensuais de Isabella, o seu bumbum arredondado e duro, sua cintura fina e seus seios fartos que eram infimamente vistos pelo decote em 'V' discreto da roupa que usava, Alec conseguiu distinguir as curvas do topo dos seios da morena que provavelmente estavam apertados e seguros em uma peça de lingerie que esbanjava sensualidade assim como ela.

Instantaneamente o jovem político sentiu sua masculinidade criando vida sob as calças negras de seu traje, e ele teve que controlar seu tesão para não vir em sua cueca. Mas por mais que não quisesse admirar aquela mulher, forçando, inclusive, a sua imaginação a vê-la com o seu pai, Alec não conseguia conter o desejo que o tomava. Isabella Swan estava completamente ciente do olhar luxuriante e lascivo do filho de seu amante; e sendo uma provocadora nata como era, propositalmente cruzou as suas pernas o mais sensualmente que podia, deixando que a mínima fenda frontal de seu vestido exibisse o final de suas meias 7/8 em torno de suas coxas torneadas e o pequeno gancho de sua cinta liga negra.

O jovem Cullen tentou conter o gemido gutural que formava em sua garganta, mas mesmo usando todo o seu autocontrole ele lamuriou silenciosamente, fazendo com que a jornalista se deliciasse em ser desejada por mais aquele Cullen.

Isabella adorava ser desejada por todos os homens e mulheres que cruzavam o seu caminho.

Edward, que conversava algo com a sua filha, percebeu toda a cena que sua atual e favorita amante e o seu filho protagonizavam, e por mais que o seu instinto possessivo gritasse para que ele desafiasse o ruivo que olhava cobiçoso aquelas pernas que já tinham se enrolado em torno de sua cintura quando a penetrava intensa e profundamente; contudo o Senador conteve sua possessividade e admirou completamente deliciado a cena. Porque ele sabia que Alec somente desejaria a senhorita Swan, porque ela já era de Edward. Ela era toda sua. Seu brinquedo. Sua diversão. _Sua escrava sexual_.

Um sorriso enviesado e convencido brotou nos lábios do Coronel da Força Aérea Estadudiniense.

A aura sexual que envolvia três das cinco pessoas daquela sala foi quebrada por Jane Cullen, que havia retirado de sua bolsa _Mulberry_ modelo _Alexa_ preta seu _ipad_ e começava a falar sobre as pesquisas que havia feito, mostrando ao seu pai, avô e irmão suas estratégias para o sucesso da campanha de Alec.

Edward e Carlisle estavam orgulhosos da dedicação da loira, e ambos – o primeiro conscientemente e o segundo inconscientemente – viram que Jane seria excepcional na política, a primeira mulher Cullen a se aventurar por aquelas águas e conquistar o sucesso absoluto. O Senador já estruturava em sua mente uma forma de convencer a sua filha a seguir o _'negócio da família'_ a lançando como uma deputada na próxima eleição.

Durante a hora que Jane explicou os gráficos, as estratégias e os gastos que teriam na campanha, seus familiares a ouviram em silêncio, absorvendo cada uma de suas palavras. Isabella, todavia, sob o pretexto de estar agindo profissionalmente para auxiliar na futura campanha ao Governo do Estado de Illinois de Edward, anotava com agilidade todas as palavras que a futura jornalista e publicitária dizia. Pela primeira vez desde que viera trabalhar naquele Gabinete para a sua matéria do _Washington Post_, a morena se viu tentada em seguir carreira política.

Seu padrinho, Aro, diversas vezes havia lhe dito que se ela quisesse ser uma pessoa pública; um político, ele seria totalmente ao seu favor, já que ela tinha firmeza em suas decisões e sabia manipular facilmente quem quer que seja. O que segundo ele, eram as duas principais características de quem segue esta vida pública. Isabella sorriu mentalmente se imaginando Senadora, ocupando a cadeira que Edward ocupava agora, mandando e desmandando em quem quer que fosse, exaurindo o poder que lhe cabia. Sendo, quem sabe, uma verdadeira rainha ou talvez a primeira mulher a ser presidente dos Estados Unidos da América.

Um sorriso esboçava em seus lábios quando foi retirada de seus pensamentos, e trazida de volta aquele escritório em que três gerações da maior e mais influente família política estava a discutir acaloradamente sobre a campanha do mais jovem homem Cullen.

- E como você espera que eu consiga o voto dos jovens de 16 a 21 anos? Com o meu sorriso? – inquiriu provocativo Alec a irmã de uma maneira arrogante muitíssimo parecida com o seu pai. Jane sorriu enviesado, da mesma maneira que seu progenitor sorria torto diante das questões de seu filho, sentindo-se orgulhoso da audácia do menino.

- Talvez com o seu humor? – respondeu no mesmo tom provocativo e arrogante, fazendo com que Edward gargalhasse diante da petulância de sua menina. Alec rolou os seus olhos esmeraldinos entediado, Carlisle, por sua vez, observava divertido a troca suave de insultos entre seus netos.

- Nossa Jane, qual é a sua intenção? Substituir a _Tina Fey_ em _30 rock_? Talvez você desse uma boa comediante. – provocou-a infantilmente Alec, levando a irmã a lhe retribuir com uma careta em desdenho enquanto mostrava a língua para ao seu gêmeo.

- Não seu idiota. – replicou a loira arrogantemente. – Isto significa que durante os próximos meses, que antecederão as eleições, você irá a escolas, colégios, faculdades, universidades, cursos, creches, o diabo que tiver nessa cidade conquistar os seus eleitores. – explicou vorazmente. – É uma imensa sorte que seus antecedentes, suas escapadelas e suas infrações não tenham chegado aos conhecimentos da mídia, principalmente a local, pois senão... nós teríamos um problema. Assim, preservando a sua imagem de bom moço, o genro que toda mãe quer para a sua filha, você irá fazer o que eu estou te dizendo! – exclamou impaciente Jane.

Alec havia arqueado suas sobrancelhas em indignação diante da listagem de seus erros adolescentes e juvenis proferidos por sua irmã, ele acreditava que ninguém soubesse daquilo somente o seu pai, mas fora surpreendido pela torrente de acusações. Carlisle e Edward que sabiam da vida pregressa do jovem garoto em Nova Iorque e depois em Princeton, se prendiam nas palavras que Jane havia dito sobre como conquistar o eleitorado. Pai e filho mais uma vez se viram surpreendidos e admirados pela sagacidade de sua descendente.

- Alec ainda está namorando a jovem Renata Reagan? – inquiriu Carlisle que passava a mão por seu rosto, recordando que o neto namorava há alguns anos a bisneta do falecido ator e ex-presidente norte-americano, o republicano Ronald Reagan.

Jane bufou irritada.

- Sim, vô. – Alec respondeu ignorando a irmã. – Só que devido a algumas questões ideológicas e partidárias, ela disse que não gostaria de participar da minha campanha, se possível nem ser citada. – explicou.

Edward que já sabia daquela condição levou sua mão ao rosto pressionando seus olhos fechados com as pontas de seus dedos. Renata Reagan era linda, isso o Senador não podia negar. Seus cabelos loiros mate, seus grandes olhos amendoados, rosto oval, ares de menina sempre bem cuidada e mimada.

Renata Reagan era em muitos aspectos a garota ideal para qualquer homem, exceto o fator que ela não parecia nenhum pouco interessada em homens, ou mulheres. A garota fazia o estilo celibatária, ansiava de maneira doentia ser freira para o desespero de seus pais que haviam até mesmo a proibido ir a igreja para não 'cair' em tentação. O namoro com Alec fora uma espécie de porto seguro a Renata, limitando suas ações íntimas em mãos dadas, alguns beijos inocentes e o título de namorada de um dos homens norte-americanos mais desejados.

Apesar de não sentir nenhuma paixão a jovem Reagan, Alec mantinha o namoro por comodismo e aparência, já que o relacionamento lhe permitia alguns privilégios, tais como: as sextas-feiras e sábados livres para sair com os amigos e fazer o que bem quiser; a não vigilância da loira que não se importava em saber onde o ruivo se metera; a aliança com alguns membros do partido republicano que se sentiam seguros com a união dos dois jovens; mas principalmente por ela não dar a mínima diante da infidelidade do jovem Cullen.

Alec podia dormir com quantas garotas quisesse; participar de quantas orgias encontrasse. Foder de todas as formas qualquer rabo de saia que passasse diante de seus olhos, que Renata não faria nada, na verdade ela dava graças a Deus pelo namorado estar encontrando prazer fora de casa e não insistisse em uma relação mais íntima com ela, por mais que o jovem Cullen fosse obsessivo em tirar a virgindade da garota, por isso esperava pacientemente o dia que ela lhe concederia esta honra, antes de terminar o namoro. Edward e Jane sabiam disso, e a não ser pela última que sempre tentava convencer a acabar com aquele namoro, ninguém mais o fazia.

- Mais um motivo para você terminar logo de uma vez esse namoro de fachada. – vociferou Jane. Seu irmão gêmeo somente a encarou entediado, eles já conversaram sobre aquilo tantas vezes que os argumentos da irmã já estavam cansativos para os ouvidos dele.

- E por que, minha irmã, eu terminaria o namoro com Renata? – perguntou Alec fingindo curiosidade, Jane sorria maliciosamente, antes de se inclinar na mesa de seu pai, aproximando-se de seu irmão.

- Pelo simples fato que um candidato lindo, novo e principalmente solteiro, seria como a cereja no topo do bolo. Mulheres de todas as idades se jogariam aos seus pés, querido irmão, e por isso você teria seus votos, ou você acha que alguma dessas meninas iria deixar de votar no cara que, quem sabe, poderiam ser namoradas ou, para as mais ousadas, esposa? – pontuou a filha de Tanya Denali-Cullen ardilosamente.

Sem a sua permissão os pensamentos de Alec viajaram entre as palavras da irmã. E o jovem ruivo via diante de seus olhos um harém com no mínimo 30 mulheres a sua disposição, esperando somente para dar prazer a ele. Manchetes em telejornais, jornais e revistas comentando sobre a vitória esmagadora de Alec Cullen, e atribuindo a ela por causa dos votos femininos que sempre fora a minoria durante a história eleitoral daquele país. Ele poderia até mesmo criar programas em favor do movimento feminista somente para atrair mais eleitoras.

Sim, definitivamente, sua irmã tem razão, mas... e a preciosa virgindade de Renata Reagan? Ele ficaria sem esta vitória para o seu currículo pessoal de conquistas?

Jane parecia que lia os pensamentos do irmão, pois dando um sorriso torto típico do seu pai, ela encarou seu irmão com seriedade ignorando completamente Carlisle, Edward e Isabella.

- Se você quer tanto ter em seu portfólio a preciosa virgindade de Renata Reagan, você pode – ela deu um sorriso travesso. -, persuadi-la em troca de ajudá-la ir para aquele convento na Itália que ela tanto deseja, tenho certeza que ela não irá negar. – ronronou Jane maliciosamente. Alec que ouvira e prestara atenção em cada letra que sua gêmea disse, não pode deixar de sorrir largamente com a chantagem que ela lhe explicou. Aquilo era simplesmente perfeito.

Carlisle olhava indignado para seus netos. Para o seu desespero constatou que seus netos já estavam a muito capazes de manipular quem quisesse para os seus interesses, e a desculpa que Jane havia dado a Alec, para que ele pudesse ter Renata Reagan intimamente só provava que os dois estavam dispostos a jogar sujo e baixo para ter o que ansiavam.

Estonteado o cardiologista procurou com seus olhos o olhar de seu filho, porém para a sua mais profunda tristeza e angústia notou que este sorria completamente encantado com a solução de sua menina. Edward sabia que Jane era a mais parecida com ele, indo aos extremos para conquistar aquilo que desejava, e vê-la influenciando o irmão de tal maneira fora completamente enervante e prazeroso. Sem sombra de dúvidas está menina tinha que ter um futuro na política.

Isabella disfarçava o sorriso que exigia passagem por seus lábios. Jane era uma garota ardilosa, e se os relatórios que havia conseguido sobre ela e a família Cullen eram reais, ela seria a aliada perfeita para conquistar o que desejava. A jornalista riu escarnecida em sua mente, coitadinha da loira que seria manipulada e usada por ela a ponto de conseguir destruir completamente aquela família.

- Você acha que isso irá funcionar, Jane querida? – perguntou Edward minutos depois, uma vez que um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala. A loira que encarava com fervor os olhos verdes como os seus do irmão, desviou a atenção deste e a deu ao seu pai, que havia colocado uma máscara de preocupação em seu rosto para apaziguar os ânimos de Carlisle. – Você realmente acha que um candidato solteiro irá agradar o eleitorado, e não gerar uma preocupação? – emendou.

Jane Cullen sorriu afetadamente para o seu pai.

- Claro. Você quer ver? – inquiriu retoricamente a loira, voltando seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas recém-lapidadas a morena. – Isabella, se você fosse uma jovem universitária que tem o título de eleitor, mas que nunca exerceu tal democracia, você votaria em um candidato com as qualidades de Alec? – questionou.

- Com toda a certeza. – afirmou a jornalista com um sorriso.

- Se você fosse uma mãe, e quisesse o melhor futuro para a sua filha, você também não iria votar em Alec, e quem sabe torcer para que ele se tornasse o seu genro? – pediu Jane astutamente.

- Absolutamente. – disse Isabella acenando afirmativamente sua cabeça em um gesto aleatório.

- E você, sendo Isabella Swan, uma jornalista de trinta e poucos anos, votaria em Alec? – perguntou mais uma vez, somente para esboçar o seu ponto aos homens da sala.

- Sim, eu votaria em Alec. – concordou a morena. – Ele seria uma novidade, um frescor novo para o cenário político da cidade. – completou dando de ombros. Jane sorriu a morena antes de seus olhos passarem por todos os homens de sua família.

- Como eu disse, a mulherada irá votar em peso se Alec for candidato nestas situações. Não esquecendo, é claro, que a população do Distrito é predominantemente mulher e que metade não vota. Principalmente por causa da não obrigatoriedade do voto e por não encontrar um candidato que deva receber sua atenção. – pontuou a loira convincente. – Alec tem a faca e o queijo na mão para ganhar esta disputa. Ele é o candidato perfeito. – finalizou o seu discurso com efetividade.

Edward sorriu orgulhoso. Carlisle suspirou derrotado. Alec assentia freneticamente com as palavras da irmã. Isabella anotava incansavelmente em seu bloco de anotações. Foram cinco minutos completos antes que alguém quebrasse a aura de concordância e orgulho que preenchia o escritório.

- Se vocês realmente têm certeza que dará certo, façam como queiram. – declamou Carlisle extenuado.

- Amanhã mesmo estou indo a Princeton falar com Renata. – determinou Alec.

- Ótimo, na segunda nós iniciamos o nosso trabalho rumo à vitória! – exclamou Jane animada.

Notando que aquela reunião havia sido finalizada, Isabella começara a organizar as folhas que havia utilizado em uma pasta para retornar em sua sala. Carlisle tornou a mexer em seu celular, Alec levantou de sua cadeira e foi até o bar que o pai tinha naquela sala lhe preparar uma dose de uísque. Jane deslizava o seu dedo indicador adornado por um anel prateado com uma imensa flor em ouro branco, cravejada de diamantes – presente de seus avôs paternos quando completou dezesseis anos – pela tela sensível ao toque de seu _tablet_ verificando alguns e-mails.

Edward, contudo, continuou na mesmíssima posição admirando, desta vez discretamente, sua Assessora de Imprensa que mesmo inconscientemente conseguia ser sexy e deixá-lo desejoso de penetrá-la com seu membro rígido com demasiada violência. Intimamente ele se fez a pergunta que vinha fazendo desde a sua conversa com Maria há duas semanas. Será que já era o momento adequado para ele inquirir a Isabella sobre o relacionamento BDSM? Algo em seu imo afirmava que ela iria aceitar, mas que ainda estava cedo demais para tamanha proposta, que ele deveria aguardar mais algumas semanas antes de enfim propor.

- Merda! – exclamou baixinho Carlisle Cullen tirando seu filho Edward de sua reflexão.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ao pai. Carlisle suspirou pesadamente.

- Você já viu a hora? – respondeu retoricamente ao seu filho, que por conta do teor da pergunta levantou a manga de sua camisa e blazer para verificar em seu relógio _Rolex _prata de fundo negro o horário. – Sua mãe se recusou a me esperar para o jantar e agora está em um jantar na Fundação Mulheres contra o Câncer de Mama, que como você sabe só é aberto para mulheres. – murmurou irritado o médico, que ansiava por passar um tempo com o amor de sua vida depois dessa reunião que o fez ter uma dor de cabeça por constatar a semelhança de seu filho e netos com o homem que desprezava.

Jane que ouvia o intercâmbio entre o pai e o avô ainda lendo um longo e-mail de _Enzo_ um íntimo amigo francês que havia conhecido em janeiro na capital francesa, levantou seus olhos de seu _ipad_ e encarou seus ascendentes.

- Por que não jantamos todos juntos? – propôs animada. – Mamãe fora mesmo à Nova Iorque, não temos a obrigação de jantar com ela. – deu de ombros retornando seus olhos para a leitura do e-mail.

- Assino em baixo as palavras da '_Janec'_. – disse Alec do fundo do escritório com um copo de uísque, usando o apelido que dera a irmã quando estes eram crianças, que misturava o nome dos dois.

- Soa perfeito para mim, e para você, Edward? – questionou Carlisle animado com a iminência de um jantar com seus netos e seu filho. Contudo o olhar de Edward não estava mais sobre o pai ou os filhos, mas sim em Isabella que já estava próxima a porta para deixar a sala.

- Sim. Excelente. – concordou distraído. – Senhorita Swan? – chamou o Senador no momento em que a morena se preparava para deixar o Gabinete. Lentamente Isabella virou para encarar o rosto de seu empregador.

- Senador? – condecorou suavemente a jornalista.

- Será que a senhorita quer nos acompanhar no jantar? – perguntou suavemente, entretanto com seus olhos queimando em direção a ela. Ele precisava de uma maneira doentia se enterrar nela.

- Oh! – surpreendeu-se genuinamente a sobrinha de Aro Volturi, por não esperar que o imponente e arrogante homem com quem ela vinha tendo um caso pelas últimas três semanas a convidasse para um momento familiar como um jantar em que estariam presentes seus filhos e seu pai. – Oh, senhor, não quero incomodá-los. – disse tentando soar como se aquilo fosse inoportuno para os quatro Cullen.

- Que é isso Isabella, venha com a gente! – animou-se Jane desligando o seu _tablet_ envolvendo-o em seu _case_ para guardá-lo em sua bolsa de couro negro.

- Não quero causar nenhum incomodo. – tentou mais uma vez a morena, esperando que eles insistissem em sua presença.

- Ora Isabella, vamos! – concordou Alec animado em passar mais alguns minutos na presença daquela espetacular mulher.

- Pai, você tem algum incomodo se a senhorita Swan nos acompanhar ao jantar? – perguntou o Senador a Carlisle percebendo a hesitação dela.

- Incomodo nenhum, acredito que teremos um bom tempo todos juntos. – afirmou Carlisle pensando em como poderia interrogar a jornalista e se possível tentar julgar o seu caráter de uma maneira mais complexa e completa do que ele tinha feito até aquele momento.

- Todos queremos a sua presença, sem contar que já passa das oito da noite e você deve estar faminta. – ponderou com uma sobrancelha arqueada Jane. Isabella sorriu nervosamente.

- Tudo bem, eu os acompanho. – afirmou positivamente sorrindo, compartilhando com seu amante uma intensa troca de olhares.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Carlisle levantando de sua cadeira. – No _M&S_? – perguntou a Edward que confirmou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Quem irá comigo? – direcionou a questão aos seus netos. Jane e Alec sorriram animados na perspectiva de passar um tempo com o avô e agilmente os dois estavam ao lado do médico prontos para deixar o _Russel Senate Office Building_.

- Nós encontraremos com vocês em breve, só irei terminar de assinar uns documentos que tem que ser entregues ainda hoje para o deputado Woods. – explicitou Edward indiferente. Carlisle assentiu distraidamente saindo do Gabinete com o seu telefone em sua orelha falando amorosamente com sua Esme, seguido de perto por seus netos que conversavam alguma aleatoriedade.

Isabella que aproveitara a saída dos três foi a sua sala deixar a pasta com os blocos de notas que estava utilizando durante a reunião, e aproveitando a ida a sua sala para pegar seu casaco e bolsa os deixando em um lugar de fácil acesso para a sua saída daquele complexo de salas pertencentes ao Presidente do Senado. Contudo quando retornou ao escritório de Edward se sobressaltou em encontrá-lo em pé fumando despreocupadamente enquanto se preparava para deixar o local. A jornalista o encarou sobressaltada. Ela poderia jurar que tinha ouvido o ruivo dizer que tinha algumas burocracias do cargo para resolver antes de deixar o prédio.

- Não aqui. – sibilou o político que pela sua visão periférica notou a expressão de confusão de sua funcionária. – Antes de irmos ao _M&S_ vamos fazer uma rápida parada. Nada que deva se preocupar, senhorita Swan. – disse entretido com o seu sorriso enviesado. A morena deu um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça não confiando em sua própria voz para dizer alguma coisa, se é que precisava dizer algo.

Próxima à entrada do suntuoso Gabinete, a jornalista viu o político de mover com uma magnificência pelo o ambiente, indo até onde o seu filho esteve há minutos atrás para enfim, ele saborear uma dose de seu precioso _Macallan_. O líquido âmbar de origem escocesa desceu por sua garganta queimando, apesar do desconforto que era aquela sensação de crepitação de faíscas por sua faringe e laringe aquilo era como uma anestesia. Uma frágil corda que amarrava um leão feroz e faminto a uma árvore até o momento que ele conseguia se soltar de suas amarras e avançar predadoramente a sua presa que naquele ponto já jazia meio inconsciente.

Com a perspectiva do que iria acontecer em poucos minutos em sua mente, Edward sorriu torto para si mesmo dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro para enfim descartar o seu filtro no cinzeiro negro que já estava repleto de outros que ele havia consumido durante aquele dia. Ajeitando a sua gravata em torno de seu pescoço seus olhos verdes se conectaram com os castanhos da mulher parada ainda sem ação completamente deslumbrada por sua beleza juvenil e sobrenatural.

"_Tão fácil"_. Pensou o Senador consigo mesmo ao ver a postura de sua Assessora. Ela era exatamente o que ele queria: uma marionete, um ventríloquo que ele manuseava da forma que bem entendesse, e esse poder de decisão, de comando o deixava completamente satisfeito. Ele adorava saber que conseguia manipular qualquer pessoa da forma que desejava.

- Vamos, senhorita Swan? – convidou o membro das Forças Armadas dos EUA delicadamente. Isabella coçou a sua garganta, balançando minimamente a sua cabeça para afastar a neblina que bagunçava seus pensamentos enquanto ela observava todo o charme e a sedução que aquele homem parecia exalar por seus poros.

- C-claro, Senhor. – concordou com a voz tremida, saindo do escritório, seguida por Edward que sem interromper o seu caminho a espera da morena que pegava sua bolsa e seu casaco caminhando arrogantemente para longe do seu complexo de salas, naquele momento vazias, pelos corredores acarpetados do edifício que se concentravam os Gabinetes de seus outros companheiros Senadores.

O silêncio reinava pelos corredores tortuosos, estreitos e incrivelmente longos do _Russel Senate Office Building_, os sapatos de couro italiano do Senador, que normalmente são extremamente ruidosos contra o assoalho de madeira, era abafado pelo carpete azul com mínimos detalhes vermelhos, o mesmo era para os saltos finos de Isabella, entretanto, Edward sabia que ela estava a poucos passos atrás dele, pois sentia as ondas de calor e desejo que emanavam de seu corpo extremamente sexy.

Nem mesmo quando tiveram que dividir o elevador prateado e espaçoso, Edward lançou um olhar a Isabella. Não. Ele estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando, como um leão sedento, arrebentar a corda que o prendia, que o limitava de saciar a sua sede, sua fome.

Isabella estava estupefata com o tratamento frio e silencioso que o imponente homem dava a ela. Não que era a sua obrigação lhe dizer onde eles estavam indo e porque não assinar os malditos documentos em seu próprio escritório, todavia, submissamente – algo que ela não conseguia compreender, porque quando estava com ele, ela agia de tal maneira – o seguiu tentando ser silenciosa, por mais que seus pensamentos gritavam inúmeras coisas a ela.

Por mais que não tivesse um automóvel, consequentemente não frequentando o estacionamento do edifício, a jornalista sabia que o Volvo prata envelhecido estacionado próximo a entrada era pertencente a ele. A imposição que o design sueco do carro dava era a mesma que o Senador esbanjava, entretanto ele conseguia ser muito mais imponente e arrogante do que o carro em questão. As luzes alaranjadas do alerta piscaram velozmente duas vezes indicando que o alarme do mesmo fora desativado.

Apesar de sua arrogância natural, Edward Cullen se comportando com um verdadeiro cavaleiro abriu a porta para que sua Assessora entrasse e se acomodasse no banco de couro do passageiro do veículo, e quando esta, apesar da surpresa, estava perfeitamente acomodada o ruivo cerrou a porta e caminhou para o lado do motorista em que agilmente ocupou o seu lugar atrás do volante.

Edward sorriu consigo mesmo, permitindo que seus olhos viajassem lascivamente pelas pernas torneadas e bem definidas de Isabella, que eram cobertas pelas meias de seda natural, e para a sua infelicidade, o vestido alaranjado no meio de suas coxas. Seu membro latejava, ansiava para um contato com aquela pele macia e suave, e por conta disso seu aperto ficou incomodo sob as calças do ruivo. Disfarçadamente ele se ajeitou no carro, tentando suavizar a pressão, não sendo muito feliz em sua ação.

Notando que estava a meros segundos de romper a sua corda de segurança, o político colocou seu carro em movimento, conduzindo com demasiada maestria, destreza e rapidez para longe daquele estacionamento. A sobrinha de Aro Volturi, surpreendeu-se com o movimento repentino e ágil do automóvel, soltando sua bolsa e seu casaco negro, deixando-os cair no assoalho do carro, aos seus pés, quando suas mãos suaves e delicadas se agarraram as laterais de seu acento em um reflexo típico de segurança, fora só quando este se estabilizou na via vertical é que ela soltou o aperto e tentou-se tranquilizar.

O político observava os movimentos temerosos da jornalista por sua visão periférica se deliciando da visão dela vulnerável. Um sorriso enviesado apareceu no canto de seus lábios. _Tão inocente. Tão frágil_. Constatou arrogantemente o ruivo, eram essas suas duas características tão falsamente evidentes que o convencia de que ela era tão fácil de agradar e de usar. Claro, por mais que ela fosse uma tentação aos seus olhos, que o deixava com os sentidos nublados completamente por desejo, por mais que ele a ansiasse de uma maneira viciosa, doentia, mórbida, ela não passava de uma mulher, como qualquer outra que havia passado anteriormente em sua vida, onde ele iria usar, abusar e se fartar sexualmente de todas as formas e depois descartá-la como se nada valesse.

Esse era o protocolo de Edward Cullen com relação às mulheres, ele já fizera isso tantas e tantas vezes que era natural e previsível o desfecho daquele _affair_. Contudo, enquanto este inevitável desenlace não ocorria, ele iria usufruir de todas as maneiras carnalmente possíveis, sem importar com os sentimentos ou com o bem estar dela. Afinal, Isabella Swan nada mais era que uma funcionária. Descartável, substituível e sem nenhuma importância; e como era _ela_ que dependia _dele_ para sua sobrevivência, ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, ela era o seu brinquedinho novo, e quando ele ficasse desgastado e cansado de se divertir com ela iria dispensá-la como uma das inúmeras bitucas de seus cigarros. Ela era um objeto, uma escrava para ele, nada mais além disso.

E para comprovar o seu ponto, para evidenciar o poder que tinha, mostrando a quem ela devia obediência como uma cadela adestrada ao seu dono, ordenou de forma fria, arrogante, contudo urgente e luxuriosa, sentindo o seu desejo a flor da pele, prestes a romper a sua epiderme e atacá-la com uma fome nauseante:

- Tire a sua calcinha, senhorita Swan. – o arrepio que passou pela espinha de Isabella foi imperceptível a Edward, contudo o leve tremor de seus lábios, seus olhos piscando desacreditados e o aperto mais intenso de seus dedos na lateral do banco de couro do Volvo, a entregou. O político sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

_Uma cadelinha adestrada._

- C-como? – balbuciou ligeiramente confusa a morena, voltando o seu rosto para encarar o anguloso e masculino do ruivo que estava com o maxilar travado e seus olhos semi-cerrados voltados a autopista.

- A porra da sua calcinha! – cuspiu o ruivo impaciente. – Tire ela imediatamente, não quero nada contra a sua boceta! – ordenou com a voz escorrendo luxúria e inquietação.

- Mas... – começou jornalista, mas o político a cortou antes que uma segunda palavra deixasse seus lábios.

- Eu irei fodê-la dentro do meu carro, antes de encontrar com meus filhos e meu pai para o jantar, queira a senhorita ou não. – comunicou impiedosamente e sem possíveis objeções, batendo seus punhos no couro do volante.

A respiração de Isabella se tornou pesada e errática. Seu coração batia veloz e ruidosamente contra o seu peito. Um tremor muito relacionado ao medo que ela sentiu daquele homem a agredi-la fisicamente tomou o seu corpo, e por genuíno pavor ela levou suas mãos para dentro da saia de seu vestido laranja queimado enrolando seus dedos em torno da renda da parte inferior de sua lingerie a puxando para baixo por suas pernas, levantando minimamente seus quadris para não atrapalhá-la na remoção. Em questão de segundos a peça mínima de renda preta, pairava entre os seus dedos delicados, femininos, com unhas tingidas da mesma cor.

Como um animal selvagem enjaulado contra a sua vontade o Senador puxou a peça de renda que estava entre os dedos da morena, sentindo quando apertou em sua palma o mínimo pedaço de tecido transparente que estava completamente úmido. Um urro escapou por entre os lábios voluptuosos do ruivo; ampliando mais ainda, se possível, a fome que ele sentia por aquela mulher.

- Você está toda molhada, não é senhorita Swan? – inquiriu retoricamente. – Toda molhada para mim. – continuou entre os dentes, sentindo o seu desejo animalesco o consumir por dentro. – Está com um tesão do caralho, louca para ver meu pau dentro da sua boceta, deslizando enquanto te fodo, te arrombo. – completou lascivamente, espalmando a sua enorme mão direita na coxa esquerda dela, apertando-a e deslizando-a rumo ao seu ponto que pulsava de ansiedade.

Tão rápido quanto foi quando Isabella retirou a parte inferior de sua lingerie, o ar dentro do carro modificou. A aura sexual, de desejo primitivo, animalesco, irracional, impossibilitando que até mesmo qualquer um pronunciasse uma palavra os dominou, sendo possível ser sentida em cada poro, cada fio de cabelo, a cada respiração entrecortada e dêsritmada, a cada batimento cardíaco acelerado, todos os pensamentos do político e da jornalista estavam voltados para abrandar o desejo sexual, doentio, impetuoso, voraz que os consumia como um fogo em meio a um palheiro.

Agindo como extensões um do outro, ambos se ajudaram a puxar o vestido que ela usava para que este se amontoasse em torno de sua cintura exibindo o seu sexo ausente de pêlos pubianos que brilhava com a sua excitação, ansiando o contato íntimo iminente.

Não suportando mais se privar daquele delicioso prazer, Edward sem qualquer hesitação ou delonga arrastou seus dedos longos beliscando voluptuosamente seu clitóris inchado e latejante, seus movimentos eram rápidos e constantes, arrastando-a para o cume de seu prazer. Seus dedos mudaram rapidamente, deixando que seu polegar massageasse seu clitóris, enquanto o seu dedo médio a penetrava profundamente, ocasionando que Isabella arqueasse suas costas e investisse seu quadril contra a mão do ruivo para um toque mais profundo.

Seu dedo deslizava com facilidade diante da lubrificação natural da morena, observar e sentir deu dedo entrando e saindo de sua feminilidade suave, quente e acolhedora era inebriante, os gemidos que ela dava iam diretamente ao seu membro que se tornava mais rígido e mais pulsante sob sua calça e cueca boxer, ansiando a liberdade provisória antes de se enterrar profundamente naquele mínimo espaço confortável e aprazível. Rangendo seus dentes e urrando abafado, Edward a penetrou dessa vez com o seu dedo médio e o indicador, o que ocasionou a Isabella arquear ainda mais as suas costas, jogar sua cabeça para trás expondo o seu pescoço suave, feminino e pálido; seus olhos giravam para a sua nuca, sua boca entreaberta arfava e gemia suplicante por mais, enquanto seus quadris ávidos e ansiosos impulsionavam em sentido contrário aos dedos do ruivo fazendo com que ele tocasse lugares inexplorados e inexplicáveis.

O calor, a umidade, o aperto que suas paredes internas davam em torno dos dedos dele, o levava a insanidade. A excitação dela era tamanha que logo os dois dedos se tornaram insignificantes naquele espaço reconfortante e a preparando para o fato que em questão de poucos segundos ele a preencheria com toda a volúpia de sua masculinidade, acrescentou mais um dedo a penetrando vorazmente.

- Agr... mais... eu preciso de mais... eu pre... oh meu Deus... eu preciso... – ela balbuciava incoerentemente para a completa satisfação de Edward, que mesmo com ela investindo contra sua mão, literalmente transando com esta, ele continuou suas investidas, sentindo mais uma vez suas paredes apertarem seus dedos, caminhando para o seu orgasmo.

Por mais que ela houvesse feito sexo oral nele durante todos os dias daquela semana, sempre limitados à desculpa de uma reunião no seu Gabinete, nunca passou de breves minutos, suficientes para que ela o estimulasse com a sua boca e mãos, fazendo com que ele gozasse por sua garganta a baixo; e por conta disso que assim como o político, a jornalista ansiava debilmente por toda aquela longa semana o seu membro a preenchendo, violando como nenhum outro homem conseguiu, levando a mais uma vez a sua imensa e avassaladora onda orgástica.

Seus dentes estavam fincados em seus lábios, e a força que ela os apertava fez com que estes sangrassem no interior de sua boca; contudo nem mesmo o gosto de ferrugem e sal conseguiu impedir que um grito de luxúria, desejo e volúpia, passasse por seus lábios, quando o primeiro orgasmo a tomou. Edward estava extasiado, sua masculinidade doía por atenção, para mergulhar naquela cavidade que seus dedos estavam embebidos se fartando, consumindo fervorosamente.

Com uma maestria típica de pilotos da _Nascar_, o Coronel da Força Aérea conseguiu parar o seu veículo em um beco escuro e completamente vazio entre dois prédios ministeriais que naquele horário – um pouco antes das nove da noite de uma sexta-feira – encontravam-se completamente desabitados e com suas luzes apagadas. Tão rápido quanto estacionou o carro, Edward o desligou, e sem retirar os seus dedos que ainda penetravam com avidez a feminilidade de Isabella, desvinculou o seu cinto, o botão e o zíper de sua calça, deslizando a mesma e sua cueca boxer até seus tornozelos, liberando o seu membro rígido da prisão em que estava.

O pré-gozo que escorria de sua ponta circuncidada foi usada por ele como uma lubrificação natural, quando apertou sua mão em torno de seu membro ereto movendo agilmente para cima e para baixo em seu eixo, não cessando a sua outra mão que continuava a penetrar ansiosamente pelo calor molhado e extremamente confortável da morena. Os gemidos libidinosos que rolavam pelos lábios de Isabella estimulavam Edward a seguir com os movimentos incessantes em ambos órgãos sexuais.

Impossibilitado de procrastinar por mais um mero segundo que fosse o seu desejo selvagem para fundir seu corpo ao de Isabella, Edward retirou seus dedos do sexo feminino, notando quando o fez que sua mão estava completamente ensopada com o gozo dela, levou esta em torno de seu membro substituindo a outra, fazendo com que o resultado do orgasmo de sua amante servisse por meros segundos como uma lubrificação para manusear o seu sexo em seu eixo para cima e para baixo em seu trabalho manual.

A morena resmungava sob sua respiração entrecortada e arfante a perda do contato íntimo do ruivo, voltando o seu olhar feroz, em chamas, pronta para protestar com ele a ausência de seus dedos a fodendo como estava a poucos segundos, perdeu completamente todas as suas palavras ao vê-lo se contorcendo, caminhando para a liberação com sua própria mão, sentindo a umidade em sua palma que pertencia a ela; e por mais que Isabella houvesse dado prazer com sua boca, resultando com Edward gozando seu jato poderoso por sua garganta abaixo naquela tarde, ficou fascinada com sua expressão de puro êxtase.

Seus músculos tensos, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos esmeraldinos rolando para trás de sua nuca, a respiração errática. Edward gozando era a coisa mais sensual e espetacular que Isabella já havia visto, e por isso ela se via mais uma vez fascinada pela sua proximidade, que mesmo tão próximo não afastava a sua arrogância ou perdia a sua compostura, já que sua camisa, terno e gravata continuavam no mesmo lugar que estivera de manhã quando ele as vestiu em seu pequeno palacete em _North Brentwood_.

Compreendendo que seu ápice sexual se aproximava, e eventualmente não desejando cobrir sua mão e talvez suas roupas com o próprio gozo, mas ansiando este dentro de sua Assessora, a senhorita Swan, o Senador diminuiu seus movimentos em seu eixo, observando pelo canto de seu olho a morena suspirando pesadamente, lambendo seus lábios em luxúria e cobiça sem nenhuma temperança em seus gestos e com um olhar faminto de volúpia e devassidão, completamente hipnotizada com a cena que se desenrolava em sua frente, quase um _remake_ pornográfico do Mito da Caverna de Platão.

Edward sorriu torto enquanto jogava a sua cabeça para trás contra o encosto de seu banco.

'_Ela queria tanto chupá-lo'_, ambos refletiram de sua maneira.

Todavia, antes que a jornalista agindo como uma canibal envolvendo seus lábios em torno de seu membro, o ruivo agiu com uma velocidade sobre-humana empurrou o seu banco minimamente para trás – ampliando o espaço entre o seu peito e o volante -, e em seguida usando suas duas mãos e sua força máscula e desenvoltura por estar acostumado a ficar em cabines minúsculas de aviões de guerra, puxou Isabella para si – mal sentindo o seu peso ínfimo – a colocando sobre ele com suas pernas masculinas entre os seus joelhos cobertos por suas meias 7/8 naturais, e suas coxas – onde finalizava a meia, com suave detalhes no topo, presa com os ganchos de sua cinta liga de renda negra, tal como a calcinha que ela usara durante o dia.

A proximidade limitada por conta do volante, fez com que seu membro rígido e ansioso para mergulhar em seu calor abrasador, roçasse a intimidade quente e pulsante dela, ampliando a ansiedade que banhava aquele carro. Edward uivou entre seus dentes, enquanto Isabella jogou sua cabeça para trás arqueando suas costas quase desfalecendo pelo insignificante contato.

- Porra! – brandiu o político, apertando a cintura fina da morena e jogando a sua cabeça para trás deliciado. – Eu quero fodê-la tanto, senhorita Swan, mais tanto que palavras não seriam suficientes para explicar. – mais uma vez roçaram suas intimidades com ambos suplicando em meio aos seus grunhidos. – Sentir meu pau ocupando toda a sua boceta, a preenchendo com o meu gozo, enquanto a senhorita grita o meu nome, o nome de quem a fode como ninguém a fodeu antes. – balbuciou libidinosamente Edward, mordiscando com força o lóbulo da orelha feminina que gritou em pleno deleite.

- Sim. – cantarolou Isabella, entre seus lábios que formavam um biquinho buscando uma lufada de ar, quando jogava mais uma vez sua cabeça para trás, arqueando suas costas de maneira mais ampla, deslizando o membro duro de Edward por sua feminilidade. Ela queria tanto ele dentro dela, que estava à beira da insanidade. Prestes a _implorar_.

- Você quer meu pau em sua boceta, não é senhorita Swan? – provocou o ruivo, deslizando suas mãos grandes pela cintura da morena em direção aos seus seios arredondas que estavam a centímetros de sua boca suplicando para serem chupados, sugados, mordidos e até mesmo fodidos.

- Me fodendo. – assobiou em concordância a morena, com seus olhos girando nas orbitas ansiando o início daquela dança tão antiga. – Sim – suspirou. -, eu quero. Eu necessito. Eu preciso. – respondeu com a voz abarrotada de desejo sexual genuíno. Edward sorriu torto com a sua resposta suplicante e beirando a insensatez.

Astuto de natureza, o Senador deslizou suas mãos grandes, quentes e aflitas por seus seios voluptuosos, os apertando com violência antes de desfazer com uma perícia surpreendente os quatro minúsculos ganchos do decote em 'V' do vestido se abrissem relevando os seus seios arredondados cobertos por um sutiã de renda preto que faziam par com o conjunto completo de lingerie que ela usava.

- Porra, senhorita Swan – xingou entretido no colo que assemelhava ao topo de uma forma de coração. -, você é uma provocadorazinha do caralho. – completou com uma devoção pudica o político, deslizando com voracidade seus dentes pela curva de suas mamas, seguido por seus dedos ágeis abaixando a renda frágil da parte superior de suas roupas íntimas expondo seus mamilos róseos e totalmente intumescidos.

Isabella somente gemeu quando sentiu a língua e os lábios quentes de Edward atacando sem piedade seus seios, os abocanhando, mordiscando, chupando com uma avidez avarenta. As costas femininas se arquearam mais, se possível, possibilitando assim um maior assalto do Senador as suas mamas. Os quadris deslizaram minimamente sobre os dele, roçando novamente suas intimidades, antecipando o desejo sublime e suntuoso que havia quando estavam conectados.

Edward gemeu contra a pele sensível, quente e com aroma doce e silvestre de seus seios; enquanto ela jogava sua cabeça para trás, batendo-a contra o volante e gemendo palavras inteligíveis e incompreensíveis, entretanto cheias de maldições e súplicas. O ruivo estava completamente realizado de vê-la tão aflita para tê-lo dentro de si. Era esse _poder_ que _só_ o sexo proporcionava que deixava a sua necessidade por ter relações sexuais diariamente à beira da insanidade. Do vício, da _doença_.

- Por favor... – choramingou a jornalista, literalmente implorando para que ele a penetrasse com toda a grandeza de seu membro.

Edward sorriu torto.

- O quê, senhorita Swan? – perguntou lascivamente. Um arrepio de tesão passou por sua espinha, arrepiando os pêlos de seus braços e de sua nuca, Isabella sentiu seus dedos dos pés se enrolarem dentro dos seus sapatos; suas mãos femininas que em algum momento seguiram-se para a nuca do político se trançando entre seus fios acobreados e os puxando com firmeza.

- Por... por favor... – choramingou metade em êxtase, metade em súplica. – Por favor, Senador... ahh... – jogou novamente sua cabeça para trás deslizando seus quadris pelas coxas do político fazendo com que o membro rígido deslizasse por seu clitóris, seus grandes lábios, indo até o seu períneo, enquanto ambos gemiam em ansiedade. – Por favor, Edward... Senador... só... me... _fode_. – implorou com sofreguidão e aflita comoção.

- Com prazer. – murmurou Edward com um sorriso convencido em seu rosto enquanto uma de suas mãos ia até o seu membro no instante que Isabella se erguia alguns centímetros para direcionar sua entrada, mostrando a 'ele' o lugar que deveria ocupar. – O _prazer será todo meu_, senhorita Swan. – afirmou sobre a sua respiração enquanto o seu membro deslizava milímetro por milímetro no calor úmido, pulsante, acalentador e reconfortante que era o sexo da morena.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – gemeu a jornalista quando a masculinidade do político estava por inteiro dentro de si.

- Sim. – trauteou o vigoroso homem. – É incrível, supremo, sublime, excepcional me ter dentro de você, não é senhorita Swan? – inquiriu convencido com um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto, quando finalmente iniciava seus movimentos de entrada e saída na feminilidade da morena.

- Oh... – gemeu roucamente a jornalista, com sua boca se abrindo em um ligeiro 'O', enquanto a sua cabeça era jogada para trás novamente, arqueando suas costas fazendo com que o topo de seus seios fosse pinicado pela pequena barba que crescia sobre o queixo e pescoço do político, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se movimentava sobre a masculinidade do Senador que aprofundava em sua carne escorregadia e abrasadora.

Apesar de estarem apertados atrás do volante do Volvo prateado escuro, nenhum dos dois envolvidos naquela dança antiga, íntima, sexual, bela, incomodava-se com a proximidade corporal quase apaixonada, ou os equipamentos do automóvel que atrapalhavam, possivelmente deixando hematomas em suas peles. Cada espasmo era ecoado pelos bancos de couro e pelos vidros escuros.

Por mais que a estação das flores tenha iniciado há cerca de seis dias, o vento gélido e as baixas temperaturas ainda assolavam a Capital Federal dos Estados Unidos da América, entretanto o calor, a intensidade do que ocorria no espaço limitado do Volvo era como o dia mais quente do verão mais intenso de todo o planeta Terra.

Os vidros do automóvel que quando este estava em movimento não embaçavam por causa do sistema de aquecimento do mesmo, que quando o veiculo foi desligado para desfrutarem daquele prazer carnal, o mesmo parou de funcionar, fazendo com que agora, no meio daquela dança, onde a sinfonia que dava o ritmo eram seus gemidos, suas lamúrias, suas súplicas, seus urros, seus grunhidos, seus quadris batendo-se um contra o outro, suas respirações arfantes e dês-ritmadas; se embaçassem devido ao fervor, ao fogo daquele _affair_ – extraconjugal para Edward, uma pequena vantagem do seu plano tão bem arquitetado e maléfico que fora não só traçado por ela, mas também pelo o pior dos inimigos que alguém poderia ter. O _destino_.

Um observador externo, caso observasse aquela cena, diria que os dois estavam completamente apaixonados e que não conseguem controlar o seu desejo um pelo outro, ou caso este observador fosse uma pessoa mais articulada e levasse em conta o lugar em que estavam fazendo aquele ato que para a maioria das legislações mundiais deveria ser realizado entre quatro paredes e não em um lugar público onde poderiam afetar a ordem pública com seus atos, gemidos, palavras libidinosas, diria que aquele caso era proibido, ilícito; que um dos dois estava traindo seus votos matrimoniais ao copular com uma mulher ou um homem que não era o seu perante a lei de Deus; a pessoa que fez esta observação poderia até mesmo apostar que o homem fosse o que estivesse maculando seus votos de casamento, e que a mulher não passava de uma meretriz paga para dar prazer ao seu cliente.

Qualquer que fosse a solução daquele enigma – um casal apaixonado ou um casal de amantes – não se valia para aquelas duas almas vingativas, ambiciosas, manipuladoras e execráveis. Não. Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan iam além destas delimitações sociais ou sentimentais, aquele envolvimento sádico ia além do entendível, do explicável, do palpável; ninguém, nem mesmo os dois entendiam que aquela necessidade era insalubre, corrosiva, autodestrutiva.

_Não_.

Nenhum dos dois se importava com nada além do seu próprio umbigo, nunca analisaram as consequências como um todo. Era aquela necessidade crua de sexo, de vingança, de poder. Apesar de a morena agir submissamente diante do ruivo, era uma simples fachada, uma máscara removível com extrema facilidade; e ele, o poderoso político, o homem que ou se amava ou odiava, que fizera – e faz – coisas terríveis acreditava com toda a sua virilidade, sua vitalidade, sua crença de que ele que dominava a situação entre aquela jornalista e si próprio, nunca esteve tão enganado em toda a sua vida.

Não era _a_ submissa e _o _dominante. Era _o _submisso e _a _dominante, tanto que quem conduzia aquela dança dentro do carro ditando os movimentos de entrada e saída do membro duro e pulsante do político não era ele, era Isabella que pulava em seu eixo determinando a intensidade das estocadas e a profundidade das mesmas, rebolando e gemendo lascivamente a Edward, simulando de maneira invejável e perfeita que aquela relação era o inverso do que realmente era.

Isabella que estava próxima ao seu segundo ápice da noite, mordiscava, chupava, lambia, sugava o lóbulo da orelha, atrás da orelha e o pescoço de Edward do lado esquerdo, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo tencionar e relaxar a cada movimento contrário que seus quadris faziam contra o outro. Os lábios, os dentes, a língua do ruivo, dominava como um leão deliciando-se de sua presa dos seios voluptuosos e arredondados da morena, os apertando com suas mãos, chupando, mordiscando, sugando seus mamilos, enterrando o seu rosto entre o vão destes.

O aroma de sexo inebriava os sentidos dos dois, penetrava suas peles, o tecido de suas roupas, impregnava nos fios de seus cabelos, no couro do automóvel, consumia toda a fome, a sede, a luxúria e o desejo dos dois envolvidos os levando ao cume paradoxal do inferno e do paraíso do prazer. Juntos em uma conversa silenciosa – ausente de falas, olhares ou toques – aumentaram o ritmo de seus movimentos, indo mais rápido e profundo, sentindo – no caso de Isabella – seu corpo se expandindo para suportá-lo dentro de si, enquanto uma força muito maior se contraía em si para prendê-lo ali para todo o sempre; contudo – no caso de Edward – o aperto que as paredes acolhedoras dela davam em torno de si eram sufocantes, exigia que ele procurasse uma brecha para respirar, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia expandir, endurecer, firmar com toda a profundidade que poderia ali, marcando-a como sua.

- Porra! – brandiu o homem completamente atordoado quando o aperto em torno de seu órgão tornou-se asfixiante, ele sentia os pés de seu orgasmo arrastando-se para o fim da encruzilhada pronto para determinar o seu caminho, esguichar a sua semente naquela cavidade aprazível.

Ganchos invisíveis em seus umbigos os puxavam para a borda. Os músculos dos dois se contraíam e relaxavam, em um círculo vicioso e contínuo. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e enérgicos. Suas pulsações estavam em frenesi, todas corriam em uma velocidade antagônica, agonizante, delirante rumo ao meio de suas pernas, onde os estímulos nervosos prazerosos o carregavam para o fim da linha, ao encontro do tão buscado orgasmo.

- Goza para mim, Edward. – pediu com a voz rouca Isabella no ouvido do Senador, que urrou diante das palavras e ergueu o seu rosto dos seios apetitosos da morena para olhar para os seus olhos castanhos como poças de chocolate completamente eclipsadas pela luxúria, pelo prazer que ele proporcionava a ela.

Os dentes brancos e bem cuidados da jornalista cravados em seu lábio inferior, enquanto suas expirações e respirações eram audíveis. Seus gemidos eram abafados para o fundo de sua garganta. Edward ficou hipnotizado pela cena diante de seus olhos, era tão lúbrica, tão cativante, que ele se sentiu atordoado de admirar, esquecendo por um breve segundo o seu orgasmo que estava na borda.

Isabella que apesar de estar completamente consumida pelo prazer sentindo seus músculos apertando-se com tanta força o vigoroso membro, notou o olhar penetrante do seu parceiro naquela dança, e agindo em comum instinto não só feminino ou carnal, mas principalmente _humano_, soltou seus dentes de seu lábio inferior, que se encontrava inchado e vermelho intenso, e sem qualquer vacilo procurou os lábios bem delineados e vermelhos do homem que estava prestes a gozar dentro de si.

Porém, Edward que era um homem que há muito tempo abandonara aquele gesto afetivo, por indicar uma vulnerabilidade, uma fraqueza, agiu instintivamente virando o seu rosto no último milésimo de segundo do ataque dos lábios perfeitos e ansiosos da jornalista, fazendo com que ela depositasse o beijo, ou o que ela acabou fazendo, no canto direito mais extremo de seus lábios, tomando mais a sua bochecha do que a boca daquele viril homem.

Buscando evitar perguntas ou a desconfiança da Assessora, o Senador intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos contra o sexo da mulher, sentindo a pressão em torno de si a cada investida. Supondo que ele não conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo, tirou uma de suas mãos que estavam na cintura de Isabella para alavancá-la a cada ataque de seu membro, e a levou em direção ao ponto intumescido cheio de nervos entre suas pernas, um pouco acima de onde ele a penetrava, e massageou com voracidade o seu clitóris.

Isabella engasgou diante do ataque surpresa. Seus olhos rolaram para a sua nuca, jogou sua cabeça para trás, arqueou a sua coluna esperando a redoma de vidro em que morava o seu orgasmo se espatifar em um bilhão de pedacinhos quando avançou por o seu corpo como um tsunami.

- Wow... Deus. – murmurou meio incompreensivelmente conforme sentia seus fluidos sexuais inundando a sua cavidade em que estava mergulhado o membro pulsante de Edward.

- Foda-se! – gritou o político com uma investida dura e longa. – Porra! Eu vou gozar. – comunicou, e no segundo seguinte o seu gozo preencheu a jornalista, misturando os seus líquidos em um só.

Os braços da jornalista caíram molemente ao seu lado, soltando os fios acobreados em que eles ficaram enlaçados durante todo o ato sexual, sua testa ligeiramente suada caiu no ombro do político, enquanto a sua respiração saia ofegante por seus lábios. As mãos do político que estavam uma na cintura e outra no clitóris dela pousaram suavemente sobre as coxas torneadas dela. Sua respiração também estava ruidosa e ofegante, entretanto menos do que as da mulher.

Aquele momento tão íntimo, tão significativo na vida de um casal após o coito, fora rapidamente quebrado. Edward – que pelos seus anos de treinamento na aeronáutica – recuperou-se rapidamente, e sem esforço algum retirou Isabella de seu colo a colocando onde ele havia a tirado minutos atrás no banco do passageiro. Seguidamente retirou uma toalha de rosto branca de um compartimento ao lado da porta esquerda do automóvel onde limpou seu membro dos vestígios da recente atividade sexual, jogando a peça felpuda sobre as pernas meio cobertas por meias de seda e meias desnudas de Isabella, retornando suas peças de roupa inferior que se encontrava em seus tornozelos ao lugar correto, acertando com eximia perícia sua roupa não indicando em momento algum o esforço físico que fez há poucos minutos.

Ignorando completamente a mulher ao seu lado – que desde Edward havia colocado sobre aquele banco não se mexeu, procurou no bolso interno de seu terno importado a cartela prata de cigarros, levando a porção de tabaco branca de filtro vermelho aos seus lábios, acendendo enquanto permitia que o ar gélido da cidade de Washington penetrasse pelo carro quando abriu o vidro ao seu lado. Cada tragada que dava na droga comercializável era como um fator a mais para lembrá-lo do prazer inarrável que tivera. Edward saboreou lentamente o seu cigarro, seus pensamentos estavam vazios, seu espírito estava calmo, relaxado, satisfeito.

Isabella, todavia, não sabia se sentia-se ultrajada diante da indiferença ou se encantada pelo jeito sereno do homem ao seu lado. Quando finalmente sua respiração acalmou-se, fazendo uso da toalha que Edward havia lhe entregado, a morena limpou os indícios do prazer sublime que tivera. Como não havia localizado sua minúscula calcinha no veículo – e também consciente de que seria horrível ter aqueles elásticos e rendas pressionando a sua sensível carne, ajeitou suas meias e a cinta liga que usava; tornou a colocar seus seios extremamente avermelhados pelo ataque do político a eles sob o sutiã, antes de cerrar os ganchos do vestido voltando a sua seriedade minimamente sexual.

Levantou-se um pouco do acento do automóvel para abaixar o tecido que se acumulada em sua cintura e quando estava pelo menos nas roupas que vestia apresentável, a morena abaixou a aresta do quebra-sol sobre o seu banco e abrindo o compartimento que escondia um espelho se encarou junto com a pequena luz que saia sobre esse. Escusando dizer que o seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, sua maquiagem, felizmente, não tivera tantos danos. Deslizou seus dedos pelas ondas castanhas de seus cabelos, desfazendo os nós, e os deixando sedosos e naturais como estivera durante todo aquele dia. Satisfeita com o resultado, pegou a sua bolsa e reaplicou a sua maquiagem suave.

Contente que ela parecia tão normal quanto estivera no _Russel Senate Office Building_, tirou de sua bolsa a sua cartela de cigarros inteiros brancos e ascendeu um, imitando Edward ao abrir a janela ao seu lado. Por mais que o vento que entrava pelas duas janelas fosse frio, quase invernal nenhum dos dois adultos sentiu frio ou incomodo, o ar glacial funcionava como um relaxante, onda de calma em seus corpos, ajudando-os a vestir a sua máscara de segredos e mentiras perante as pessoas que encontrariam em minutos.

Edward terminara o seu segundo cigarro quando finalmente lançara um olhar à morena ao seu lado, que dava a última tragada em sua porção de tabaco antes de descartar o filtro no beco escuro em que estavam. Pela segunda vez após o sexo, a fisionomia de Isabella fizera o Senador remeter a concubinas francesas da década de 20. A jornalista tinha uma beleza comum, olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele branca, corpo violão e altura mediana, nos padrões de beleza da atualidade ela estaria totalmente fora, inapropriada, contudo para a beleza de 40, 60, 80 anos atrás Isabella se encontraria perfeita.

Sua beleza era clássica, pura, genuína, não artificial tão comum atualmente, Isabella Swan tinha o porte e a beleza das atrizes da era de ouro de Hollywood, Edward poderia ver traços em si de _Audrey Hepburn_, _Grace Kelly_, _Vivien Leigh_, _Elizabeth Taylor_, _Brigitte Bardot_ e _Marilyn Monroe_, em um misto exótico e único, confundindo ingenuidade com sensualidade, determinação com ambição, erotismo com fragilidade, tantos opostos que era enervante pensar. Sua beleza era avassaladora, perturbadora e ao mesmo tempo tão aprazível, apreciativa.

Edward engoliu em seco, sentindo a falta de álcool em sua corrente sanguínea, e antes que ele tomasse novamente aquela mulher ao seu lado colocou seu veiculo em movimento em direção ao restaurante em que seu pai e seus filhos os aguardavam falseando uma despreocupação. Todos os três tinham pleno conhecimento que a demora do Senador e da Assessora de Imprensa nada tinha haver com 'assinar documentos oficiais do Capitólio'.

_Não_.

Tanto Carlisle, quanto Jane e Alec sabiam que os dois estavam fazendo e o porquê da demora, e quando depois de intermináveis minutos em que cada um apreciou a sua bebida e beliscou algum petisco que o restaurante fornecia viram o casal não apresentando sinal algum de suas recentes atividades entrando pelo restaurante.

O médico-político notou o brilho de satisfação e poder nas íris esmeraldinas do filho, o sorriso torto que brotava no canto de seus lábios denunciava o quão bem ele fora servido sexualmente por aquela morena, que olhava deslumbrante após os orgasmos que tivera.

A loira estudante de jornalismo e publicidade encarou admirada seu pai e sua amante. Tanto quanto ela havia pressentindo quando a conhecera naquela manhã, ela ainda mantinha a mesma constatação que: Isabella Swan era a pessoa certa para estar ao lado de seu pai na campanha a Presidência da República, entretanto, para conseguir tal união deveria tirar sua própria mãe da equação, mas como fazer isto quando o seu próprio pai – a pessoa que poderia dar início ao divórcio sem qualquer razão específica ou aparente – resistia tanto em se separar de Tanya Denali?

Jane estava disposta a fazer o possível e o impossível para o seu pai, seu herói ocupar a tão sonhada sala oval na Casa Branca, ser o homem mais poderoso, influente e conhecido de todo o mundo, e quando ele conquistasse tal façanha não seria a loira ex-miss Califórnia que estaria ao seu lado, mas sim a morena de olhar humilde, inocente, frágil e cativante. A primeira dama mais que perfeita para um homem como Edward Cullen.

Alec, em oposição aos pensamentos de seu avô, que constatava o óbvio, ou dos ambiciosos e tortuosos de sua irmã, que viajavam além daquele momento, daquele ano, deslizava seus olhos verdes famintos idênticos ao do pai pelo corpo escultural da morena, desejando de uma maneira tão intensa possuí-la ali, no meio daquele restaurante, diante de famílias, pessoas enamoradas ou tratando de negócios, pouco se importando que inúmeras pessoas tivessem olhando os dois.

Edward que andava esbanjando sua arrogância, charme e requintes genuínos, com sua mão grande e quente encostada castamente na base da coluna de Isabella notou o olhar lascivo, libidinoso do filho em direção em sua amante. Um rosnado se formou em sua garganta. O garoto poderia ser sangue do seu sangue, mas desejar o divertimento dele era passar dos limites. Lançando um olhar que fulminava o menino que era uma cópia do seu eu aos 22 anos, apertou mais a jornalista aos seus braços demarcando o seu território em torno dela, contudo para garantir a sua certeza, sua postura, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- A quem você _pertence_, senhorita Swan?

Isabella tremeu diante da imponente exigência. Porém, não respondeu a pergunta do político que se irritando ao não obter uma resposta, explanou rispidamente, mandando centelhas de fogo por todo o seu corpo, e pela quinta vez naquele dia seu clitóris pulsava em desejo aquele homem imponente:

- Eu irei foder a senhorita novamente, neste restaurante na frente do bastardo do meu filho, provando que a senhorita é _minha_! Entendido, senhorita Swan?

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Alguém ainda está vivo depois de toda esta tensão; loucura; personalidades dúbias; desconfianças; possessividade e sexo 'sujo'? Eu sempre falo, estes dois são impossíveis, nem mesmo eu consigo controlá-los em minha mente! *KKKKKKKKKK*_

_Como acredito que vocês tenham percebido durante a leitura, muitas pistas do desenrolar da história foi explicitado, e que eventualmente elas irão fazer muito sentido, mas vamos com calma. _

_O que vocês acham que o Senador irá fazer com Alec por cobiçar Isabella? E Jane será aliada perfeita para que ela execute o seu plano e conquiste o poder que tanto anseia? Carlisle irá interrogar a Bella a ponto de ter certeza quem ela é, sobrinha do Aro? Hum... hein... hum...? _

_Enfim, obrigada a todo mundo que leu, comentou, recomendou, indicou a fic, e compreendeu a o hiato que submeti para que pudesse concluir **Teenage Dream**, mas como sempre eu digo: eu volto, sempre volto, por mais que demore. _

_O próximo capítulo vem finalmente um inédito. Vou tentar agilizar e postar rápido, mas não vou prometer nada ainda, porque... puft... eu sou terrível em promessas, mas enquanto não venha capítulo novo, quem quiser ver fotos dos personagens, roupas, imagens que relaciono com a fic, o trailer da fic, ou simplesmente se tiver uma pergunta não deixem de acessar o tumblr: __fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ , ou quem quiser usar o formspring para me perguntar o que quiser, fiquem a vontade também: www__**(PONTO)**__formspring__**(PONTO)**__me/carolvenancio – prometo que irei responder todas as perguntas da maneira que puder, ok? Só lembrando que para acessar qualquer um dos dois basta trocar a palavra__**(PONTO)**__pelo símbolo, ok?_

_Obrigada a todas as reviews e pelo carinho. Tod, muitíssimo obrigada por betar isso aqui. _

_Nós vemos em breve no capítulo INÉDITO! _

_Amo vocês! _

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Oi, gente! o/_

_Até tu, Alec, meu filho? A Bellorra me passa um 'quê' de gostar dos novinhos, bem no estilo de 'eu tiro sua virgindade, vc me idolatra e eu te piso' que se o Alec não fosse tão puto qto o pai, a Bellorra podia pegá-lo só pra fazer uma ceninha. Mas isso é minha mente viajando...rs_

_O cenário desse capítulo foi super intenso. Gostei do Carlisle mostrar seus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que não vão levá-los nunca em conta (vivendo na redoma de poder que o Anthony deixou no sangue do neto e dos bisnetos enquanto ele é o expectador amargurado), mas é essa aura de transparência que cada personagem tem que me encanta nessa fanfic. Todos são o que são, mas só os leitores descobrem na verdade. Carlisle é bom demais pra tanta podridão, tadinho. _

_Agora a Jane e o Alec são duas faces da mesma moeda, só que em padrões diferentes que eu ainda não capitei num todo, mas além de viajar eu também sou lerda e só pego as coisas depois de um tempo. É como se os dois fossem 99% parecidos, mas alguma coisa ainda vá divergir brutalmente e mostrar que eles ainda podem ser diferentes. Faz sentido?...rs_

_O sexo foi um dos melhores mesmo. Mas eu acho que cada lemonada de Conexões Ilícitas uma verdadeira bomba de tesão, cada uma se supera no seu contexto. Então eu realmente não consigo optar por um que tenha sido fantástico, todos são. Porém, a deixa em que a Bellorra é 'A' dominante foi de tirar o chapéu pra Venâncio, afinal de contas, tá na hora do Edward saber que ele só acha que domina, sendo que mais pra frente ele só vai tomar na cara._

_Vislumbre da Bellorra no cenário político? Quem te conhece que te compre, Swan! É só a pontinha do iceberg. _

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, gente! E deixem suas reviews sinceras pois como já sabem, elas são mega importantes pra inspiração da autora!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.**  
**REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	8. Aliados

_**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente **TWILIGHT **não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **Não é uma miragem, é finalmente um capítulo novo de **CONEXÕES ILÍCITAS**! Alguém ainda lê isso aqui?! Espero que sim! Então se divirtam! _

_._

* * *

_**Playlist**_

"_**We Used To Be Friends"** The Dandy Warhols  
**"Use Somebody" **Kings of Leon  
**"Miss the Misery" **Foo Fighters  
**"Obstinate"** The Strokes  
**"The Bad Thing"** Arctic Monkeys  
**"Dirt"** Depeche Mode  
**"Well, Well, Well" **Duffy  
**"Fuck the Pain Away"** Peaches_

.

* * *

Capítulo sete – Aliados

.

"_**Um grande general sabe medir com precisão a linha invisível  
que separa os maus aliados dos bons inimigos."  
**- M. M. Soriano -_

.

Os saltos finos dos _scarpins_ negros ecoavam pelo longo corredor de paredes creme um pouco brilhante e com um forte cheiro de produto de limpeza de má qualidade, Isabella, que normalmente torceria o nariz para o aroma fétido, o ignorava completamente naquele momento. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, focada somente em sua raiva, tanto que a cada passo que ela dava pelo longo corredor de seu edifício evidenciava a sua ira.

O jantar que havia partilhado com os Cullen poderia ter sido incrível – pelo menos a refeição foi, já que a companhia era de causar indigestão, para se dizer o mínimo. Além do Senador Edward Cullen que não mediu esforços nas técnicas de provocar Isabella sem chamar a atenção dos outros, ele a havia rebaixado em uma vagabunda de beira de estrada durante há uma hora e meia que ficaram naquele restaurante, a profanando para provar ao seu próprio filho que aquele corpo que ele estava cobiçar pertencia a ele, e a ninguém mais.

Persistente Alec tentou interceder Isabella no banheiro longe dos olhares mortíferos do pai, porém, para a sorte de Isabella, e talvez uma pequena ajuda de Jane, a mulher foi salva pela recepcionista. Carlisle, em contrapartida, ainda desconfiava da Assessora que _tanto_ o recordava um antigo desafeto, e querendo descobrir o que podia sobre a jornalista a interrogou como se Isabella fosse a principal suspeita de um homicídio, exigindo dela jogo de cintura excepcional para escapar de suas perguntas cheias de especulação.

A única pessoa que não incomodou Isabella durante o indigesto jantar fora Jane, que parecia estudar toda a situação, avaliando com demasiado cuidado como seu pai e a amante se comportavam juntos, para que assim ela pudesse traçar seus planos e objetivos tão milimetricamente que nenhum deles perceberia que estaria sendo manipulado para que ficassem juntos.

Jane não conseguia ver o futuro político de seu pai, sem Isabella ao seu lado, não sendo apenas sua Assessora de Imprensa, mas principalmente sendo a sua esposa. E, ela faria de tudo que pudesse para que esta resolução se confirmasse; tanto que para isso a loira fitava com olhos atentos à morena, que em determinado momento se incomodou com a intensidade deste, que parecia lhe tragar para uma profundeza capaz de descobrir todos seus segredos mais bem guardados, exigindo dela muito mais atenção em suas atitudes e respostas a todos os membros daquela família.

Sim, fora uma noite infernal para a jornalista, e não era por menos que ela estava irritadíssima, literalmente soltando fogo pelas ventas enquanto marchava pesadamente para o seu minúsculo apartamento.

Foi um verdadeiro desgosto para Isabella quando abriu a porta de sua casa encontrou o seu amante Jacob a esperando nu no sofá. Se antes ela já estava irritada, a cena que se apresentou diante de seus olhos só fez piorar o seu humor nem um pouco agradável.

- Sai! – demandou com a voz cheia de objetividade para o homem tirando seus sapatos e já procurando o zíper de seu vestido para tirá-lo.

- Mas Isa, eu comprei aquele seu peixe favorito e aquele vinho que você diz ser um manjar dos deuses... – defendeu-se o moreno levantando-se do sofá e com apenas dois passos chegando onde Isabella estava para tentar persuadi-la a lhe dar prazer, contudo ela somente deu um passo para trás e tornou a dizer:

- Sai. Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça infernal Jacob, eu preciso ficar sozinha, então fora! – exclamou caminhando em direção ao seu quarto para tomar um banho restaurador e relaxante capaz de eliminar todos os vestígios do dia que fora uma completa merda para ela.

Jacob, que conhecia Isabella bem demais para o seu próprio bem, não discutiu diante da imposição de sair do apartamento, quando ela estava irritada daquela forma, nada que ele dissesse poderia auxiliá-lo, assim o moreno agilmente vestiu sua roupa e agarrou sua mochila dos tempos de exército e deixou o diminuto apartamento, se ela precisasse dele, ou quisesse vê-lo, uma ligação bastaria para que voltasse ali.

Jacob Black fazia _qualquer_ coisa que Isabella lhe pedisse, seja o que for.

A jornalista que assim que ficara desnuda seguiu diretamente para o seu banheiro, optou por encher a banheira de água fervente para tomar o seu banho, e tirar de sua pele todos os vestígios da imensa humilhação que sofreu. Os seus pensamentos foram todos consumidos mais uma vez pelos eventos daquela noite. Isabella não conseguia evitar lembrar-se da maravilhosa experiência que era compartilhar os desejos da carne com o Senador Edward Cullen.

Ele, de alguma maneira inexplicável para a morena, conseguia levá-la à esferas do prazer, da luxúria, da volúpia nunca sequer imaginados e possíveis para ela. A forma como ele a preenchia, como se moviam em sincronia, o desejo voraz e feroz que sentiam um pelo o outro. Toda a conexão que existia quando fazia sexo com Edward era uma experiência memorável, e por mais que odiasse confessar, Isabella aguardava ansiosamente esses momentos com ele.

Todavia, além de sexo excepcionalmente prazeroso, existia uma vaga gama de coisas que ela não considerou no início e que agora parecia estar lhe prejudicando. Primeiramente o comportamento gélido do Senador depois das experiências sexuais que partilhavam. Naqueles momentos ele nem parecia se importar com o que tinha acontecido, era como se ela, Isabella, não passasse de um objeto para lhe dar prazer, uma boneca inflável ou ainda uma prostituta. E a jornalista odiava ser comparada a uma prostituta, ela poderia gostar de sexo e muitas vezes usá-lo como passaporte para conseguir aquilo que ansiava, mas prostituta, não, isso Isabella não era.

De qualquer maneira Isabella continuou a enumerar em sua mente tudo que estava aparecendo em seu caminho e visivelmente a atrapalhando enquanto deixava a água quente da banheira massagear seus músculos tensos.

Alec Cullen era um empecilho que a jornalista não havia considerado de início, o garoto parecia determinado em transar com ela, algo que assim como ela notou, Edward também havia percebido e agido em completa possessividade, para sua imensa surpresa; e, se o Senador estava possessivo sobre ela, como Isabella poderia tirar Alec de cima de si, mais ainda, mantê-lo por perto, talvez como um aliado? Ela não fazia ideia, mas era algo que ela deveria pensar com demasiado cuidado, antes que todo o seu plano viesse por água a baixo.

Por sua vez, Carlisle Cullen era outro que parecia desconfiado das suas intenções; Isabella fora esperta o suficiente para perceber isto logo que conheceu o médico-político, e por mais que ela não soubesse o problema de seu padrinho com o homem, sabia que deveria tomar cuidado com ele, pois se ele descobrisse a ligação dela com Aro, tudo estaria arruinado. E como ela sabia disso?! Seu padrinho fora categórico em lhe dizer isto tantas vezes que era impossível de se esquecer, e as perguntas cheias de especulação do loiro durante o jantar foram mais do que suficientes para que a morena percebesse o que o padrinho tanto lhe advertiu. Carlisle Cullen estava determinado em descobrir cada dia do passado de Isabella, se isso comprovasse a sua ligação com alguém do seu passado.

Em contrapartida, Jane Cullen parecia ser uma aliada natural de Isabella, que mesmo sem o conhecimento desta a auxiliou em diversos momentos durante o jantar; entretanto, se aliar a Jane era preocupante para a morena, já que a garota parecia não ter respeito por qualquer pessoa – e nesta conta se pode colocar até mesmo a própria mãe, pessoa da qual ela estava mais do que determinada a acabar-lhe com a vida, e principalmente afastá-la do lado de seu pai. A jornalista teria que tomar muito cuidado com aquela garota, não cometendo nenhum deslize ao seu lado que pudesse denunciá-la, mas como fazer isto, Isabella não tinha a mínima ideia.

O restante do seu banho passou-se da mesma maneira: Isabella refletindo sobre as conclusões que havia chegado e relembrando os terríveis eventos da noite, todavia, ela sabia que não poderia ficar se lastimando sobre isto, mas sim fazer algo a respeito, tanto que após terminar o seu relaxante banho, vestiu uma roupa confortável, abriu o vinho que Jacob havia comprado e com seu _Blackberry_ em mãos ligou para a única pessoa que poderia iluminar a sua mente no momento e apontar uma direção correta: Aro Volturi, seu padrinho. Seu mentor.

Aro pode ser considerado um homem de negócios – tortuosos, ilícitos, ilegais, porém ainda assim, negócios. Se não fosse por ele e sua imensa rede criminosa, Chicago não se movimentaria, ficaria estagnada, já que o gângster era o que fazia a cidade funcionar, seja o departamento de polícia buscando exterminar os inúmeros cassinos clandestinos, a rede de prostituição, o tráfico de drogas e armas; ou até mesmo os comércios e escritórios de fachada que enganam a fiscalização com os seus projetos "lícitos"; e assim como todo homem que sabe construir a sua fortuna sem a ajuda de ninguém, Aro Swan Volturi não confiava em ninguém, nem mesmo em sua sombra.

E era exatamente isto que o homem de olhos castanhos profundos e frios estava fazendo naquela noite de sexta-feira, contabilizando os lucros de suas atividades criminosas, uma vez que por mais que tivesse inúmeros contadores não confiava neles seu dinheiro provido do crime. Foi no momento que ele terminava de contar os lucros de um de seus cassinos ilegais que o seu celular tocou. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Aro nem se daria o tempo de ouvir mais que duas frases, mas como era Isabella, ele imediatamente cerrou suas atividades e depositou toda a sua atenção na afilhada.

O homem ouviu com atenção todas as lamúrias e frustrações daquela que ele criou como se fosse sua filha; para Isabella o comportamento dos Cullen que conheceu poderia ser frustrante e nada previsível, mas para Aro não. Ele sabia que todos agiriam daquela maneira, e tanto sabia que já tinha suas cartas na manga para auxiliar sua tão querida sobrinha.

- Isabella, eu sei que tudo isto pode parecer frustrante e até mesmo aterrorizante, mas sabíamos que seria dessa forma – iniciou Aro com uma voz extremamente calma. – você não deve se desesperar, agir por impulso, agora que você tem que ser mais fria e calculista. – pontuou reticente.

- Mas como, tio?! Aquele moleque parece determinado em me queimar com o pai dele. Carlisle, em descobri alguma coisa, e Jane... bom... aquela lá se tem que ficar com os dois olhos abertos. – interviu a morena com ar cansado e infantil, deitando-se em seu sofá e suspirando pesado.

- Com Edward, você deve mantê-lo interessado. O atraia sempre com sexo, é isto que ele quer, e isto que ele gosta, e principalmente é assim que você irá conseguir destruí-lo. – demandou o homem enquanto guardava as contas de suas empresas em uma pasta. – Com Carlisle... bom... tente não cair no jogo dele, aos poucos ele acabará cedendo a você, principalmente se Esme a conhecê-la, caso Esme não dê conta, Alice será quem poderá intervir, nenhuma das duas suportam Tanya. A respeito de Victoria Collins, ambas dividem a mesma opinião que ela é um estorvo na vida do Senador Cullen. – advertiu.

Aro riu para si mesmo diante de sua frase. Esme sempre fora uma mulher articulada e sem papas na língua, e até hoje ele não conseguia compreender o que ela viu em Carlisle que a encantou. Um homem pacato e totalmente sem ação, totalmente ao contrário dela.

- Jane Cullen, mantenha ao seu lado, sobre a sua asa. Como você será a sua mentora no Gabinete pelos próximos meses, a deixe achar que está te usando, porque esta claro que é isto que ela quer. A garota aprendeu com o bisavô, a avó e o pai a manipular a todos, tenho certeza que ela é uma mestre, melhor do que os três, mas Isabella querida, você será melhor do que ela nesse jogo de cão e gato, ok?! – explanou soando mais como uma questão.

- Ok, tudo isto eu posso fazer... mas e quanto aquele moleque impertinente, o que farei?! Não posso simplesmente me oferecer para ele, sem que isto chegue aos ouvidos do Senador, que não ficaria nenhum pouco satisfeito, hoje foi a prova de como ele pode ser... hum... _possessivo_. – ecoou incerta, no mesmo segundo que Aro gargalhava deliciado com a simples palavra que a sobrinha usou.

Aro era um homem esperto, que durante anos estudou aquela família, somente aguardando o momento exato de destruí-los. Evidente, que como um bom arquiteto, o gângster sabia todos os segredos sujos dos membros da família Cullen, dentre eles Edward. Ele sabia, inclusive, que o Senador tinha um lado um tanto quanto sádico e que por vezes tentou flertar com o estilo de vida sadomasoquista, mas não obtendo sucesso; também tinha conhecimento que Isabella por mais que nunca tenha frequentado nenhum clube ou se aprofundado no assunto, gostava um pouco do masoquismo, principalmente quando este era utilizado na vida sexual, sendo assim era óbvio, pelo menos para Aro, que a possessividade do Senador Cullen, tinha mais haver com o desejo de dominar Isabella, e a deixar ser dominada por ele, do que outro significado da palavra possessão, todavia, Aro era inteligente e perspicaz e preferiu deixar este assunto longe do conhecimento de sua sobrinha, pois temia que ela hesitasse ao saber das tendências BDSM do político.

- O que foi?! Por que o senhor esta rindo? – quis saber com demasiada curiosidade, Isabella. Desde o início ela havia percebido que qualquer atitude do padrinho com relação à família Cullen era de suma importância para o seu plano.

- Nada, Isabella querida. Somente que nunca imaginei ouvir isto sobre o Senador Cullen. – mentiu reticente Aro. – De qualquer maneira para afastar o jovem Alec Cullen, e não correr o risco dele por nosso plano por água a baixo acredito que você deverá usar a tática mais antiga já idealizada em uma guerra. – afirmou misteriosamente.

- Hum... qual? – perguntou a morena confusa.

- Antes de derrotar seus inimigos um bom estrategista, um bom guerrilheiro adquire _aliados_. Apesar do cuidado que você deve ter com Jane, ela será uma peça fundamental do seu jogo, o mesmo vale para Eleazar. Será que você conseguiu convencê-lo a ajudar?! – pediu desconfiado.

- Ele ainda está temeroso em destruir Edward, teme causar algo a Tanya que a afaste de vez, mas estou ainda lhe convencendo de que tudo vai sair da forma correta e ele poderá ficar ao lado dela para sempre. – completou rolando os olhos.

- Ótimo. Eleazar é uma peça fundamental nesse jogo, o mesmo vale para Esme e Alice, acredito que em breve você irá conhecê-las, e nesta situação mostre-as que você é única, a pessoa certa para estar ao lado de Edward. – pontuou encarando uma foto antiga de sua obsessão, de seu grande amor que estava sobre sua mesa de trabalho.

Isabella, que estava tentando acompanhar o raciocínio do padrinho, ficou ligeiramente confusa, ela sabia que deveria atrair a simpatia, a confiança dos Cullen, todavia, o que Aro quis dizer com 'única', e 'a pessoa certa para estar ao lado de Edward' ainda lhe era confuso, perturbador.

- Entretanto acredito que James Collins possa ser um grande empecilho. – expressou com uma clara preocupação na voz. – Ele é uma pessoa traiçoeira, e por mais que tenha lhe ajudado a conseguir se aproximar do Senador Cullen, ele também irá puxar o seu tapete rapidamente. James nunca foi o seu aliado genuíno, por isto trate de tirar ele logo da equação ou senão nossos planos correm perigo. – disse com determinação. Isabella somente assentiu em concordância, por mais que seu tio não a pudesse ver.

- E quanto a Alec?! Ele também parece ser um grande empecilho, assim como James. – relembrou Isabella, ainda incomodada com as atitudes do garoto durante aquele dia.

Aro sorriu para si mesmo. Ele tinha uma ideia espetacular para dar um jeito em Alec, ideia que ele havia articulado com sua perspicácia e audácia durante meses, simplesmente porque previa aquele resultado.

- Com Alec se tem que agir da mesma maneira que se age com Edward. – falou com um sorriso na voz. Imediatamente Isabella arregalou seus olhos e sua boca ficando completamente estupefata.

- O senhor está dizendo que devo aceitar as investidas daquele moleque e deixar ele me foder?! – questionou com a voz uma oitava a mais do que o normal.

Aro gargalhou deliciado pela apreensão da afilhada.

- Não querida, isto só estragaria os nossos planos. Você é _só_ do Edward. – divertiu-se em sua negação. – Digo que precisamos de uma pessoa igual a você, uma verdadeira aliada. – expressou misteriosamente.

- Quem? – pediu curiosa a jornalista, não conseguindo pensar em ninguém.

Aro sorriu para consigo mesmo.

- Angela. – falou por fim o nome de sua filha bastarda.

- O quê?! – exclamou Isabella em meio uma crise de risos. – Angela me odeia, ela nunca que deixará NYC, ou Bem, para me ajudar em alguma coisa. – contestou ainda rindo.

- Ela aceitará, ela está clamando justiça. – respondeu misteriosamente e sério Aro. A jornalista imediatamente ficou quieta para ouvir o que exatamente o padrinho queria dizer. – Ben foi assassinado por uma gangue comandada por um amigo íntimo de Alec Cullen, ela mesma o conhece de vista, mas nada que precisamos nos preocupar. Ela está mais do que apta a nos auxiliar em nossos planos.

Isabella hesitou por alguns segundos, o silêncio no telefone era ensurdecedor.

- Angela está vindo a Washington amanhã, especialmente para lhe ver. Converse com ela e a convença de que lhe ajudar é o melhor para ela superar e se vingar o que aconteceu com Ben. – falou com determinação. – Qualquer coisa você entre em contato comigo. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra encerrou a ligação.

Isabella jogou seu telefone no chão e admirou o teto com um lustre com ventilador e luzes fracas de sua sala. Aro, ao mesmo tempo em que a tranqüilizou, a frustrou. A maioria das coisas que ele a havia dito, ela havia chego à mesma conclusão. Não era segredo que a maioria da família Cullen não suporta Tanya, e que se ela for inteligente e astuta conseguirá tê-los ao seu favor. James em contrapartida era uma pedra no sapato de Isabella, e ela sabia disto, mas como ela o tiraria da equação sem se denunciar?

Mas tinha um novo fator que deixava a jornalista inquieta: Angela. A sua prima não gostava nenhum pouco dela, principalmente pelo fato que o pai dela era padrinho de Isabella e a tratava como filha. Aro _nunca_ desenvolveu um papel de pai presente na vida de Angela, para ele a menina de olhos ligeiramente puxados castanhos, pele bronzeada do sol e cabelos castanhos era um incomodo como todos os seus outros filhos bastardos; para ele a mãe de Angela – sua antiga massoterapeuta – somente quis se aproveitar do dinheiro que ele tinha para se manter o resto da vida, a prova disto foi que Lucy Webber a mandou para um colégio interno no Canadá logo que completou 5 anos e no qual ela viveu até seus 18 anos, e quando saiu da escola recusou-se a ver a sua mãe e mudou-se para Nova Iorque onde com a mesada que o pai lhe mandava estudou Artes Dramáticas e Filosofia, antes de se envolver com Ben, um playboy que virou traficante no _Harlem_ e _Upper East Side_.

Desde que voltara de Montreal, Isabella e Angela se encontraram poucas vezes, apesar de fingir serem amigáveis em seus encontros, as duas não se gostavam muito, era mais uma conveniência os momentos juntos que outra coisa. Entretanto, agora Isabella precisaria de Angela, e esta necessidade causava arrepios na jornalista, caso ela implicasse com os planos de Isabella, tudo iria por água a baixo.

A jornalista refletiu por longos segundos, repassando todos os seus planos. De qualquer maneira, para qualquer pessoa que se alie à Isabella, ela deveria ser cuidadosa, nunca revelando seus planos reais, somente parte deles ou se puder nada. Ela sabia que seria difícil, mas o que na vida era fácil?! Absolutamente nada.

Entornando o vinho que Jacob havia comprado e saboreando o peixe, que era o seu preferido, de repente toda a carga negativa que estava sobre seus ombros desde que chegara se esvaiu, e ela começou a se sentir completamente solitária, era como se a sua alma sentisse falta do calor que a presença de Jacob lhe trazia, e ignorando a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo a morena apertou a discagem rápida. No segundo toque o ex-membro do exército americano atendeu e com uma dúzia de palavras da jornalista, foram mais que suficientes para que ele viesse ao seu encontro no apartamento que havia deixado há horas atrás.

Jacob iria ao inferno se Isabella pedisse. Ele há muito havia declarado a sua total devoção a ela. Jacob amava Isabella como nunca uma pessoa poderia amar outra, era verdadeiro, sincero e principalmente real. A morena sentia o mesmo por ele, por mais que fosse em menor intensidade.

Entenda, não é que ela não quisesse amá-lo da forma que ele a amava, mas Jacob era tão bom, tão submisso a ela, que Isabella não se sentia desafiada naquele relacionamento, era simplesmente confortável. Jake era o que alguns chamam de perfeito ombro para lhe dar carinho e atenção, algo que ela não recebia de maneira alguma de Edward, mas era exatamente a arrogância, a dominância e principalmente a humilhação que o Senador a fazia passar que a agradava, a seduzia.

Era bizarro e provava que talvez Isabella não tivesse nenhum amor próprio, mas havia algo na forma como Edward a possuía, e como ela o possuía que lhe dava um prazer imensurável, um desejo estarrecedor de continuar sempre e sempre sendo seu brinquedinho sexual, pois ela adorava o que ele fazia com ela, e se pudesse ficaria para sempre a sua mercê. Mal sabia a jornalista que o político estava comendo em sua mão, seus pensamentos estavam sendo consumidos por seu corpo curvilíneo, sua voz sensual, seus trejeitos sexies; Edward não conseguia tirar Isabella de sua cabeça, ele a queria incessantemente, o satisfazendo como só ela conseguia.

.

Sábado começou cedo para Isabella e Jacob que estavam nus na cama da morena em um amontoado de lençóis e pernas, quando o celular da morena tocou os acordando. A prima de Isabella informou que havia chego à capital federal e que em alguns minutos estaria no apartamento dela para conversarem; e foi torcendo para que este encontro fosse amigável que Isabella deixou sua cama e começou a se arrumar para a chegada da prima.

Angela, apesar da educação que adquiriu nas melhores escolas e faculdades que o dinheiro podia pagar, não demonstrava em suas roupas ou jeito de se comportar.

Roupas pretas e surradas, acompanhada de coturnos velhos, seus cabelos castanhos tingidos de vermelho com mechas loiras, maquiagem escura e manchada. Quem olhasse Angela nunca desconfiaria a capacidade intelectual dela, mas era exatamente por isto que ela agia daquela maneira. Ela odiava o mundo que vivia, odiava a sociedade que a rodeava, e principalmente ela não suportava o fato de como o dinheiro podia mudar as pessoas. Fora por causa de dinheiro que a sua mãe engravidou, e foi por causa desse maldito papel que a sua vida sempre fora sem carinho e atenção, e também foi essa desgraça do mundo que tirou a vida do seu grande amor.

Ben era um garoto boa praça, de família rica e pertencente à elite de Manhattan, estudou direito em Yale, mas como todo garoto rico quis desafiar os pais, e seu desafio veio quando desistiu da faculdade de Direito em seu último ano, comprou um loft no Brooklyn onde começou a viver dos lucros de sua atividade ilegal, o tráfico. Evidente que por ser um membro da elite, Benjamin tinha acesso a parcela rica da cidade para oferecer as substâncias ilícitas que tinha e conseguir um retorno financeiro satisfatório, em menos de um ano assumindo a faceta de traficante, Ben havia conseguido muito mais dinheiro que seu pai investindo durante os últimos 5 anos na bolsa de valores, e com dinheiro literalmente para queimar e rasgar que ele conheceu Angela.

Foi aquele amor à primeira vista – se isto existe ainda hoje – e tal como foi fervoroso desde seu início foi até o final. Angela pela primeira vez em sua vida amou e foi amada sinceramente por alguém, Ben a tratava como uma rainha, presentes caros, viagens por todo mundo, jantares em restaurantes de renome, era uma verdadeira boa vida.

Inteligente e esperta, Angela sabia das atividades ilícitas do namorado, mas como era filha de um rei do crime organizado, como ela poderia julgar o amor da sua vida por seguir este caminho?! No mundo em que vivemos a população quase em sua integridade tem contato com o mundo criminoso, e não seria ela que o julgaria por ele seguir por este caminho.

Todavia, no dia de sua morte Angela implorou para que o seu companheiro não fosse ao _Harlem_ negociar uma grande mercadoria vinda da Holanda, pois estava com um mau pressentimento, que infelizmente veio a se confirmar no meio da madrugada por um telefonema de um beneficiado dos negócios de Ben.

Com aquela notícia a morena se viu no fundo do poço. Angela se sentiu vazia, sozinha e mais triste do que se sentiu em toda a sua vida. Ben era seu porto seguro, sua vida, a única pessoa que ela amava e que a amava de volta. Era genuíno, verdadeiro, único; porém, a sua morte prematura e violenta fora um golpe que a filha de Aro nunca imaginou. Todos os planos para uma união próxima, filhos, e tantos outros sonhos que o casal havia construído foi por água a baixo. Nem mesmo a família de Benjamin a quis durante o funeral dele, o que foi um novo golpe para a já frágil garota.

Angela sofreu em silêncio no loft que fora o seu recanto de amor com Ben, que além do apartamento havia deixado uma grande quantia de dinheiro para ela, entretanto ela não queria aquilo, ela o queria de volta na sua vida e nada mais. Foi em meio ao seu sofrimento quase 2 semanas depois da morte do rapaz que o pai de Angela, Aro, lhe telefonou.

Não para a sua surpresa, Aro sabia o que havia acontecido com Benjamin, mas o que aquele homem não sabia? Com palavras graciosas e de sinceros pêsames o pai agiu pela primeira vez como tal com a filha, e até mesmo para a surpresa da morena combinou de visitá-la em Nova Iorque.

Foram momentos especiais para a frágil garota os que compartilhou ao lado de seu pai, era como se depois de anos em que foi ignorada, desprezada, e deixada de lado nunca tivessem existido, e que ele sempre fora o homem que ela quis como pai. Aro se mostrou compassivo, amoroso, amigável. Angela sentiu esperança naquele momento, esperança que apesar da dor, da tristeza, tudo melhoraria. E quando 4 dias depois que o pai retornou à Chicago ele a telefonou pedindo para a filha ir encontrar a prima em Washington, foi uma imensa surpresa. Ela, pela primeira vez em sua vida, queria se aproximar de sua família, ser amiga da prima que era como uma filha para o seu pai, ter Isabella finalmente como uma irmã.

E foi na esperança disso, de finalmente ter laços com as pessoas que sempre deveria ter tido, pegou o primeiro trem para o Distrito de Columbia na manhã de sábado. Claro que para uma cidade que exala poder, e a aparência é tudo, a forma como a jovem de 23 anos olhava era inquietante, mas Angela não se importou, ela somente queria se aproximar da prima e descobrir o que ela queria dela, e em uma promessa interna jurou que faria qualquer coisa que Isabella lhe pedisse. Fosse o que fosse.

Para aguardar a sua prima, Isabella vestiu uma roupa confortável – uma calça de ginástica e uma antiga camiseta da _Phoenix University_ – seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e seu rosto limpo, sem nenhum sinal de maquiagem. A sua maneira informal de receber Angela talvez contasse como um ponto a favor, assim ela esperava.

Jacob que somente aguardava a chegada da filha de seu chefe observava Isabella com cuidado. Ele sabia de boa parte de seu plano para destruir a família Cullen, entretanto desde que ela começara a assessorar o Senador Cullen muito havia mudado. Ficara mais segura do que queria, ficara mais provocativa e principalmente com um apetite sexual aflorado para coisas novas. Jacob não reclamava destas mudanças, mas ele as temia. Temia, pois algo dentro de si anunciava que estas mudanças eram um presságio, presságio este nada bom; e tudo o que ele não queria em sua vida era perder o seu amor, ficar longe dela, ser ignorado por Isabella Swan.

A timidez reinava em Angela quando bateu na porta do minúsculo apartamento de Isabella, ela e a prima nunca tiveram um bom relacionamento, era o tipo básico: oi e tchau, nunca foram grandes amigas ou companheiras de contar os segredos uma para a outra ou saírem para festa juntas. Isabella sempre, desde criança, fora a preferida de todos por desde cedo ter uma predileção pelas conversas dos adultos do que apenas brincar de esconde-esconde ou bonecas com os outros.

Angela em contrapartida compartilhava das brincadeiras com as outras crianças, mas sempre preferia ficar na biblioteca onde dificilmente seria importunada, ou chamaria a atenção; ela odiava chamar a atenção, algo que Isabella adorava, e mesmo com a diferença de idade de 10 anos entre elas, ainda assim muitas vezes os adultos colocavam-nas juntas, para a raiva de Isabella e para a adoração de Angela que quando criança gostaria de ser como a prima. Mesmo que o contato das duas limitava-se a festas de final de ano e um breve período nas férias de verão. Inocência daquele tempo.

Fazia pelo menos três anos que elas não ficavam cara a cara, e naquela situação, onde Isabella estava com seus 30 anos, indo para Washington e Angela com 20 já vivendo da boa vida e de seu amor incondicional por Ben em NY, tiveram uma longa e acalorada discussão. O tópico da mesma não era uma grande novidade; era o ciúme do amor fraternal que Aro depositava em Isabella e ignorava em Angela. Naquela situação, Angela, nervosa e totalmente fora de seu juízo, fez uma acusação que feriu a imagem do pai e marido leal, dedicado e fiel que Isabella construíra de Charlie Swan, acusando que não era a sua filha.

Ofender a memória de um homem digno e fiel como o seu pai, era um golpe que Isabella replicava usando todas as suas armas, e por isto o encontro entre as duas, por mais carregada que fosse a aura de animosidade e promissora aliança, ainda trazia lembranças do último embate.

Fora Jacob que abriu a porta para que a visitante entrasse. Angela, apesar de sua atitude e roupa que exalava rebeldia, mais parecia um passarinho assustado, tendo seus olhos arregalados e postura tímida, era como se ela estivesse intimidada por apenas estar no mesmo local que a prima. Isabella, em contrapartida, estava nervosa com o encontro, ela sabia que teria que usar de toda a sua persuasão e até mesmo um pouco de falsidade para convencer Angela a ajudar.

- Oi Angela. – cumprimentou Jacob, esticando seus braços para apertar em seus braços a filha de Aro.

- Jacob, é bom ver você outra vez. Faz anos que não o vejo. – replicou suavemente a garota retribuindo o abraço.

- Desencontros... – ponderou reticente, lançando um olhar para Isabella. Angela notou o olhar do moreno sobre a prima, e rapidamente desvencilhou dos braços fortes dele e direcionou a Isabella.

- Isabella, é bom revê-la. – brandiu carinhosamente caminhando em direção à prima. A morena sorriu calorosamente para a outra, esticando seus braços para recebê-la em um abraço.

Por mais que poderia se esperar um abraço frio, o que partilhavam era quente, e bastante carinhoso, dando esperança a Isabella que Angela faria o que ela tinha a lhe propor. Jacob que observava o carinho fraternal das duas sorriu para consigo mesmo, percebendo que ele poderia deixá-las a sós, como foi instruído por Aro e posteriormente por Isabella.

- Angela, foi excelente revê-la, e espero vê-la novamente em breve, mas agora me desculpe a minha pressa mais tenho um compromisso. – disse com um amplo sorriso o rapaz. Isabella deu um olhar pretencioso e um tímido sorriso enviesado para o seu amante, enquanto sua prima fazia um ligeiro biquinho e esticava os seus braços para abraçar Jacob. Dando efusivas despedidas o bacharel em Educação Física deixou as duas mulheres sozinhas.

Isabella sorriu calorosamente para Angela, indicando para que ela se sentasse enquanto preparava um café.

Angela perdeu o seu olhar pelo pequeno apartamento da outra. Era extremamente pequeno se comparado ao loft que Ben havia lhe deixado com NYC, entretanto, ela podia vislumbrar o charme da prima na decoração limitada, mas excepcionalmente elegante. A morena voltou logo com duas xícaras de café entregando uma a prima, e com a outra em mãos sentou-se no sofá, ficando próxima a Angela, mas não muito próxima.

- Seu apartamento é muito elegante. – murmurou Angela a Isabella, enquanto saboreava um gole de seu café.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a jornalista dando de ombros. – Angela, eu queria dizer que fiquei sabendo sobre Benjamin. Sinto muito que essa violência desmotivada tenha acontecido com ele. – declamou seus pêsames, segurando com uma das mãos a mão da outra. Angela sorriu agradecida com seus olhos marejados.

- Obrigada por isso, Isa. – agradeceu. – Mas ambas sabemos que não foi por causa disso que vim até aqui. Meu pai disse que você tinha uma proposta para mim. – falou sem rodeios a morena. Isabella sorriu para a prima, sabendo que Angela assim como ela não gostava de enrolação.

- Você já ouviu falar de Edward Cullen? – perguntou com seus fugazes olhos castanhos, esquadrinhando o rosto da outra.

- O Senador? – replicou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Exatamente, o Senador. – concordou Isabella. Angela deu de ombros.

- Conheço o que todos conhecem, que ele é um homem muito importante no cenário político de Illinois, e também que é visto como o queridinho aqui em Washington. Os democratas até o veem como um futuro candidato a presidência. – explanou, articulando simplesmente sobre o seu conhecimento sobre política, que era extremamente amplo, uma vez que durante a sua faculdade de Filosofia havia dedicado ao estudo da disciplina.

Isabella sorriu dando um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

- Exatamente, eu estou trabalhando como assessora de imprensa para o Senador. – disse suavemente a jornalista. Angela fechou seus olhos em fendas.

- Eu achei que você trabalhava no _Washington Post_. – replicou surpresa. Isabella sorriu outra vez.

- Eu trabalho no _Post_, e também no gabinete do Senador Edward Cullen. – explicitou.

- _Infiltrada_? – perguntou perspicazmente Angela. Isabella concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Isa, desculpa, eu não consigo ver onde a minha ajuda é necessária aqui. – a morena molhou seus lábios com a sua língua.

- Será que você já ouviu algo sobre o filho do Senador? Alec Cullen? – inquiriu lentamente. Angela piscou incomodada com a questão.

- _Alec Cullen_? – repetiu surpresa.

- Sim. Já ouviu falar sobre ele? – pediu Isabella estudando atenciosamente a atitude da outra.

- Infelizmente. – respondeu Angela com visível mau humor tomando um longo gole de seu café. Isabella arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa.

- Algum problema com Alec? – perguntou delicadamente a jornalista. A outra suspirou pesadamente.

- Um amigo íntimo dele foi o responsável pelo assassinato de Ben. – pontuou. A assessora do Senador Cullen surpreendeu-se com a resposta.

- Você o conhece pessoalmente? – perguntou com urgência.

- Só de longe, acredito que ele nunca me viu. – deu de ombros. – Ben, não gostava que ficasse próxima aos seus negócios.

- Você acredita que Alec tenha algo haver com a morte de Benjamin? – perguntou suavemente. Angela deu de ombros outra vez.

- Acho que sim. Alec estava sendo investigado pelo departamento de polícia de NYC, e Ben foi chamado para testemunhar contra ele, a troca de uma anistia... eu não sei muito bem, Ben nunca deixou muito claro sobre seus negócios. – suspirou tomando o restante do seu café em seguida deslizando uma de suas mãos por seus cabelos tingidos.

Isabella ponderou por diversos segundos a informação que acabara de ouvir. Será que Aro tinha conhecimento disso? Com toda certeza, aquele homem sabia sempre de tudo.

- Você gostaria de _vingar_ Ben? – inquiriu suavemente à morena, estudando atenciosamente todas as reações de sua prima.

- O que você tem em mente, Isa? – pediu Angela com um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

Bella sorriu enviesado.

- Convenhamos Ang, Alec não é de se jogar fora. Ele é tão belo quanto o pai. Então não será nenhum esforço, acredito, se envolver com ele. – ponderou lentamente.

- Como assim _"se envolver com ele"_? – repetiu Angela repetindo a frase de sua prima.

- Seduzi-lo, encantá-lo, fazer com que ele fique apaixonado por você, e durante a sua campanha a prefeitura de Washington posar como a sua, quem sabe se tudo correr bem, como a sua namorada e quem sabe futuramente noiva. – explicitou a jornalista. Angela sorriu enviesado, colocando a xícara que segurava em suas mãos no chão e aproximando-se de Isabella.

- Me conte mais sobre os seus planos, Isa. – pediu Angela com curiosidade. Triunfante, Isabella começou a declamar para a outra o que ela tinha em mente, revelando até mesmo um pouco dos seus planos, evidentemente não expondo todas as cartas que tinha na manga, mas o suficiente para convencer a outra a ajudá-la.

Dado a sua atenção extrema a Isabella, Angela ponderou a proposta de sua prima, e como não tinha nada a perder, e mais do que tudo gostaria de vingar-se pela morte do seu grande amor, concordou em auxiliar Isabella em seu plano.

Com a decisão tomada, ambas começaram a discutir alguns detalhes, o primeiro foi sobre a aparência de Angela, se a outra quisesse ajudar Isabella em seu plano, ela deveria esbanjar uma aura mais decidida e principalmente apropriada para ser aquele que irá posar ao lado do candidato durante a sua campanha. Seus cabelos vermelhos com mechas loiras teriam que voltar a cor natural, castanho como o de Isabella, destacando assim seus olhos ligeiramente puxados e castanhos. A similaridade entre as duas deveria ser evidente.

Outro ponto importante é que Angela começasse a cursar um curso avançado de Ciências Políticas que a _Georgetown_ oferecia, somente para que ela atraísse ainda mais a atenção de Alec. Outro ponto importante seria a forma que ela iria se vestir, e como ela seria tão somente uma estudante, suas roupas deveriam expressar isso, porém, evidenciando a sua sensualidade como as que Isabella usava diariamente e que fazia milagres na imaginação do Senador Cullen. O único aspecto que ainda não fora especificado era quando Alec conheceria pessoalmente Angela, mas a jornalista disse que em breve teria uma decisão acerca deste ponto.

Com tudo acordado entre as duas, Angela despediu-se de sua prima afirmando que iria resolver tudo em NYC, e organizaria suas coisas para retornar a DC, e então começar as suas aulas e preparar-se para seduzir Alec Cullen. Com a saída de Angela e encontrando-se sozinha em sua casa, e sendo ainda meio da manhã de sábado, Isabella decidiu ir até a redação do _Washington Post_ para conversar com James e Riley.

Tomando um breve banho – somente para retirar os excessos da noite de amor intenso que tivera com Jacob -, Isabella vestiu uma calça jeans básica azul, com botas de cano longo em couro negro, e uma blusa de mangas 7/8 e gola boba cinza. A jornalista deixou seus cabelos encaracolados soltos, emoldurando o seu rosto que tinha uma suave maquiagem. Com a sua bolsa em mão a morena seguiu seu caminho para a redação do _Washington Post_.

Por mais que fosse final da manhã de sábado, o _Washington Post_ funcionava a todo vapor – inúmeros beneficiários, jornalistas, estagiários e _freelancers_ – preparando o jornal de domingo. Isabella seguiu diretamente para o andar que ficava a sala de Riley, porém para a sua imensa surpresa o editor-chefe não iria vir hoje. Decepcionada por não ter encontrado o seu superior, a morena seguiu para o andar onde ficava a sua mesa, e para a sua infelicidade James que estava supervisionando o caderno de política da edição de domingo a chamou com urgência para a sua sala.

Isabella controlou-se para não rolar seus olhou ou arrumar uma desculpa para não ir, mas pelo olhar feroz do loiro ela sabia que não tinha escolha, ela teria que acompanhá-lo e ouvir o que ele diria, e pela expressão do jornalista não era nada agradável o que ele tinha para dizer a assessora.

Enquanto caminhava para a sala de James, Isabella observou que Irina, secretária de Riley, observava atentamente os dois. Não era segredo que Irina não gostava muito de James, bem como também não era favorável a Isabella, contudo ela parecia extremamente interessada no que os dois poderiam conversar na sala toda de vidro de James. Disfarçando que estava fazendo algo em uma mesa próxima, Irina apurou seus ouvidos para ouvir o que os dois podiam falar. James não percebera que teria uma plateia.

- O que você está tramando, Isabella? – questionou acusatoriamente James. A morena arregalou seus olhos em surpresa.

- O que você está falando? – replicou confusa. James riu em escárnio.

- Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. – repetiu sarcasticamente, apoiando suas mãos no braço da cadeira que a morena estava sentada, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse a apenas centímetros de distância dela. – Você acha que eu sou idiota? O que você está tramando, hein? – exigiu saber.

A assessora de imprensa do Senador Cullen encarou impassível o outro, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

- Você é sempre tão dissimulada assim, _senhorita Swan_? – replicou soando como uma pergunta, utilizando-se da maneira que o Senador a tratava. – Ou ser amante de Edward Cullen está afetando o seu cérebro? Será que você esqueceu que você não trabalha para ele, a sua missão dentro daquele Gabinete não é abrir as pernas para ele te foder quando bem entender, e sim descobrir algo para que _eu_ possa destruí-lo! – cuspiu no rosto de sua ex-estagiária.

A morena fechou seus olhos em fenda, mas ainda assim não dizendo nada para refutar o que o loiro havia lhe dito. James estava visivelmente irritado por Isabella não demonstrar nenhuma reação ou esbravejar algo mordaz diante do seu comentário. Segurando com força o rosto da mulher com a sua mão, forçou para que ela o encarasse.

- Você escute bem o que eu vou-te dizer sua vagabunda, ou você me arrume um furo bom o suficiente sobre o Senador Cullen até o final do mês, ou eu acabo com a sua farra no Gabinete dele, ok?! Não esqueça que é por minha causa você está lá. – e com a mesma força rude, ele empurrou o rosto da morena, fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

E lançando um último olhar de repulsa para a amante, James deixou Isabella sozinha em sua sala. A mulher estava com seus olhos marejados, ela inúmeras vezes havia sido ofendida e humilhada, mas nada se equiparava ao que James havia lhe feito agora, e mais do nunca ela precisava acabar com ele, eliminar de uma vez por toda esse empecilho. James nunca seria um aliado.

Revoltosa com o que havia acontecido, Isabella correu para fora da sala, com seus olhos marejados saindo o mais rápido possível do edifício do _Washington Post_. Irina que observara e ouvira o embate dos dois jornalistas políticos, refletiu sobre o que havia presenciado. Ela podia não confiar ou gostar de Isabella, porém ela gostava menos ainda de James. Irina ponderou suas opções, e por mais que odiasse o que formava em sua mente, ela sabia que era o que deveria fazer. Ela não iria fazer isso por causa de outras pessoas, ela iria fazer isso por questão de orgulho próprio.

.

Isabella estava soltando fogos pelas ventas, e mais uma vez abusando das suas economias, ela optou por pegar um taxi rumo ao seu apartamento.

Isabella estava sentindo nojo de si mesma por ter dormido com James, era óbvio que o jornalista iria querer colher os louros da vitória, provar que fora ele, e somente ele que conseguira destruir o Senador Edward Cullen. Não! Isabella não daria esse trunfo a James Collins, era ela quem se provaria a melhor. Ela só precisava de uma maneira de destruir o loiro, mas como ela faria isso? Isso ainda era um enigma para ela.

Rápido demais ela chegou em seu apartamento, e pagando o taxista, Isabella correu para o conforto de sua casa. Jacob ainda não havia chego de seu passeio, e arrancando as suas roupas com ferocidade a morena deitou em sua cama, e de repente sentiu-se exausta, e por causa disto se rendeu ao sono dos justos.

Ela acordou horas mais tarde, o céu já estava escuro fora do conforto de seu quarto, e seu telefone ressoava alto, sendo o responsável por despertá-la. Não dando um olhar sequer para quem a ligava, a morena atendeu o telefone.

- Isabella? – uma voz ligeiramente familiar lhe chamou.

- Sim, quem está falando? – pediu confusa.

- É Jane. Jane Cullen, estou lhe atrapalhando? – perguntou suavemente.

- Não, não... o que posso fazer por você, Jane?

A loira sorriu sonoramente no telefone.

- Eu descobri que estar anos longe de Washington, fez com que me distanciasse de todos os amigos, e não tenho ninguém para me acompanhar em uma bebida, será que você aceita me acompanhar? – convidou confiante a filha de Tanya e Edward Cullen.

A jornalista ponderou o convite por alguns segundos. Ficar com Jane em um ambiente mais relaxado, afastado do formalismo do Gabinete poderia ser uma boa coisa, Isabella poderia enfim descobrir o que a loira queria dela, e como usá-la ao seu favor.

- Claro, onde posso encontrá-la? – perguntou Isabelle levantando-se de sua cama.

- Já ouviu falar no _Le Bar_ em _Downtown_? – Isabella concordou com um murmúrio por mais que não soubesse onde ficava o lugar. – Me encontra lá em 1 hora? – animou-se Jane.

- Claro. _Le Bar_. – repetiu Isabella com um sorriso.

As duas mulheres encerram a ligação, Isabella rapidamente seguiu para o seu banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido. Recolocando a calça jeans e a bota que estava antes, optando por vestir uma blusa creme com detalhes em renda preta de manga longa. Ajeitando seus longos cachos castanhos, Isabella maquiou-se rapidamente, e dando uma breve olhada em um mapa online descobriu onde ficava o lugar que deveria encontrar Jane.

Como já havia gasto a sua quota de taxi do dia, a jornalista foi de metrô até a estação de _Downtown_ que ficava a 3 quadras do local em que havia combinado de se encontrar com Jane. O fato de depender de transporte público resultou que a jornalista chegasse ao local combinado 10 minutos atrasada. Jane já se encontrava sentada em uma mesa bebericando um drink, que a distância parecia ser um _Cosmopolitan_.

Novamente a loira vestia roupas casuais – calça jeans preta e blusa bordô com detalhes intrincados no mesmo tom -, seus cabelos loiros com leves tons ruivos brilhavam na luz fosca do bar. Jane sorriu brilhantemente para Isabella quando a viu entrando no locar, acenando com a mão para chamar a sua atenção.

A jornalista respirou profundamente. Ela sabia que este momento longe do Gabinete e dos olhares do Senador, seria uma boa oportunidade para tentar descobrir qual é o jogo dela, e como poderia usar Jane ao seu favor em seus planos.

- Isabella! – exclamou Jane, levantando-se de sua cadeira abraçando a morena fortemente. – Estou tão aliviada que você veio! Eu só descobri que depois de 4 anos vivendo longe de Washington não conheço mais ninguém. É tão bom ver um rosto amigo. – disse com um amplo sorriso.

- Fico feliz que você tenha me ligado, Jane. Espero ser uma boa companhia. – deu de ombros a jornalista fazendo-se de tímida, o que não passou despercebido pela loira, que fechou ligeiramente seus olhos em fendas, estudando a outra.

- Tenho certeza que será magnânimo o nosso tempo. – replicou apertando a mão da outra. – Só espero que a nossa diferença de idade não seja um incomodo. – completou dando uma ligeira piscadela.

- Dificilmente. – sorriu cumplice Isabella.

Acomodando-se na pequena mesa em que Jane estava bebendo antes, as duas começaram o seu tempo com uma conversa leve, mas logo os seus desejos começaram sendo expostos por meio de indiretas. As duas tinham interesses similares, e sabiam que somente a outra poderia ajudar em seus planos, por isto que Isabella e Jane, se davam tão bem. Talvez, usando um ditado popular poderia se dizer que as duas mulheres eram lobas em pele de cordeiro; prontas para usar os outros e se vangloriar com os louros de seus planos escusos.

As duas riam livremente falando sobre assuntos de interesses de ambas. Jane mesmo não precisando de uma confirmação de Isabella sobre o seu caso com o seu próprio pai, logo conseguiu tirar da jornalista uma informação preciosa: ela havia encontrado recentemente um parceiro extremamente _fogoso_. Ela sabia quem era esse parceiro, e ela estava orgulhosa por seu pai. Jane Cullen admirava o pai, e sabia que ele era um amante fervoroso, e Isabella parecia ser uma mulher quente na cama, era óbvio que a química sexual entre eles era _explosiva_.

Foi nesse momento, enquanto dividiam mesmo que suavemente suas aventuras sexuais, que foram surpreendidas por um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros, porém brilhantes. O rapaz em questão vestia-se descontraidamente, calça jeans quase preta, botas negras, camiseta branca e jaqueta de couro negra. Não havia dúvida que ele era bonito, e seu sorriso imenso em direção a Jane, indicava que ele a conhecia. Jane que estava distraída com a conversa de Isabella, ao sentir que estava sendo observada, procurou a origem de quem a admirava surpreendendo-se com o que encontrou.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou surpresa. Isabella a encarou confusa. – Sabe o cara que estava te falando? O que consegue me levar às nuvens com um simples toque? – pediu Jane. A jornalista confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Eis ele ali. – indicou com a cabeça.

Isabella lentamente virou-se em direção ao homem que Jane estava lhe dizendo. A jornalista estudou, bebendo cada um de seus detalhes. Ele a lembrava vagamente Edward e Alec, mas existia um ar descontraído, longe da postura arrogante que os dois homens portavam que o tornava quase uma pessoa comum.

O rapaz viu que as duas mulheres estavam olhando em sua direção, e dispensando rapidamente seu amigo, seguiu a longas passadas em direção à mesa em que elas estavam sentadas.

- Jane Cullen? – questionou com um sorriso encantador.

- _Demetri Hastings_. – saudou a loira sorrindo brilhantemente para o rapaz. – Achei que você estava em Los Angeles. – disse despreocupadamente.

- Estive, mas sabe como é... LA não é um bom lugar para um cientista político. – replicou dando uma ligeira piscadela.

- Oh entendo. – suspirou Jane. – Deixo apresentar a nova assessora de imprensa do meu pai, Isabella Swan, este é Demetri Hastings, filho do deputado Felix Hastings, parceiro do meu pai no Congresso. – explicou sorrindo.

- Um prazer, Isabella. – cumprimentou galanteador.

- O prazer é meu, Demetri. – sorriu Isabella. – Será que vocês se conheceram por causa dos pais de vocês? – perguntou verdadeiramente curiosa olhando de um para o outro.

- Oh não totalmente, estudamos juntos na _Woodrow Wilson High School_. Demetri e Alec estiveram muito próximos. – explicou Jane.

- Oh entendo. – sorriu Isabella, olhando sugestivamente para Jane, que somente piscou seus olhos em confirmação.

- De qualquer forma eu não esperava encontrá-la em Washington, Jane, achei que você estava em Boston. – refletiu Demetri.

- Sim, eu estou. – sorriu Jane. – Estou em Washington só por este semente, para ajudar Alec em sua campanha a prefeitura.

Os dois jovens conversaram sobre seus interesses e sobre as suas vidas, vire e mexe trocando sorrisos cumplices e olhares de desejo. Isabella rapidamente percebeu que o único ponto vulnerável da loira talvez fosse o jovem Demetri Hastings, e talvez ele fosse o único que poderia domar a fera. Ele poderia ser um imenso aliado. Entretanto, a jornalista tinha um pequeno empecilho: como trazer Demetri para o seu lado, e principalmente para o Gabinete do Senador Edward Cullen. Sua resposta, felizmente, foi dada pelo jovem rapaz.

- Estou estudando Política em _Georgetown_, mas não termino meus créditos se não tiver um estágio, e você sabe como eu e meu pai somos, Jane, impossível ficarmos próximos. E um estágio com ele está fora de cogitação. – suspirou exasperado. – Na verdade um estágio com um deputado não me interessa, eu gostaria mesmo de um com algum Senador. – pontuou sugestivamente.

A loira fechou seus olhos em fendas estudando o moreno, ligeiramente ela lançou um olhar a Isabella que contemplava a cena diante de si com demasiado interesse.

- Isabella, será que tem algum estágio no Gabinete do meu pai? – perguntou Jane lentamente. Isabella ponderou consigo mesma as opções. Ela poderia deixar Demetri a sua vista, e assim o rapaz, que claramente tem um grande interesse em alavancar a sua profissão, poderia quem sabe auxiliar em seus planos, distraindo Jane a troca de alguns favores.

- Acredito que sim. Estamos sempre precisando de estagiários, mas temos que ver antes com a Chefe de Gabinete, entretanto eu não vejo o porque ela não aceitar o filho de um Deputado e também amigo íntimo da família Cullen no Gabinete. – explicitou Isabella, lançando um olhar em direção a Jane.

- Isso é mesmo possível? – inquiriu animado demais o rapaz.

- Claro. – concordou Isabella. – Se não for muito incomodo para você, marcarei uma reunião com a Chefe de Gabinete para as 11 da manhã na terça-feira, como soa isso? – perguntou suavemente.

Demetri sorriu brilhantemente.

- Eu fico imensamente feliz com essa oportunidade. – suspirou Demetri com um sorriso genuíno.

Isabella estava prestes a conseguir um novo aliado para o seu tortuoso plano.

Demetri ficou mais um tempo conversando com as duas mulheres, ele e Jane trocavam flertes descaradamente, e Isabella que sabia aproveitar-se de uma oportunidade como ninguém, prestava atenção em cada detalhe das atitudes e gestos dos dois.

O jovem rapaz despediu-se das duas, as deixando sozinhas, e aproveitando a breve vulnerabilidade de Jane após o encontro com Demetri, tentou especular que tipo de relacionamento os dois tinham, e, se antes ela fora misteriosa para falar sobre o rapaz que a deixava sem chão, agora ela não poupou detalhes em sua explicação. Mais uma vez Isabella anotou em sua mente todos os detalhes do relacionamento dos dois para usar a seu favor.

Com a noite já avançada e muitas bebidas depois, as duas despediram-se e seguiram seu rumo separadas. Jane para a casa em que vivia com seus pais e Isabella para o seu pequeno apartamento no quadrante sudeste de Washington. Por mais que o encontro com James havia sido uma imensa dor de cabeça durante a tarde, as conversas que tivera com Angela, Jane e inesperadamente com Demetri, deu a Isabella um folego a mais para a execução de seu plano.

.

Segunda-feira amanheceu clara, mas fria – talvez o último dia gelado antes do verão -, Isabella despertou revigorada, tanto que não fez sequer nenhuma objeção a Jacob quando este propôs um sexo matinal. Isabella acreditava que nada poderia melhorar o seu humor.

Optando por usar um vestido azul petróleo com detalhes do tecido, sapatos pretos, Isabella prendeu seus cabelos em um elegante coque bagunçado em sua nuca, e bebendo apenas uma caneca de café seguiu rumo ao _Russel Senate Office Building_. O seu bom humor era estranho para todos no Gabinete do Senador Cullen, tanto que Victoria observou a sua rival com demasiada atenção durante toda manhã. Algo estava acontecendo com ela, e a Chefe de Gabinete faria o impossível para saber o que era.

No meio da manhã o Senador chegou acompanhado de sua filha Jane para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho ao lado da jornalista, ele usava um terno cinza claro sob uma camisa lilás e uma gravata com os dois tons, e a garota um vestido azul marinho com estampas em marrom, oxfords de salto marrom. As roupas dela indicavam um ar profissional, mas sem afastar atitude jovial de sua idade.

Jane parecia tão animada quanto Isabella aquela manhã, e despedindo-se do pai seguiu para a saleta adjunta a da morena. As duas mulheres cumprimentaram-se animadamente – o clima leve das bebidas que compartilharam no sábado ainda as dominava, o que se certa forma ajudou muito para o trabalho naquela manhã.

Como assessora de imprensa, Isabella tinha que preparar um discurso de Edward para a candidatura do prefeito do partido Democrata a Chicago, e a sua participação em um _talk show_ na manhã do dia seguinte, Jane como a sua estagiária lhe ajudou efusivamente, concordando e discordando em diversos aspectos. Era claro que a menina tinha um tato incrível para assessorar um político.

Por volta do meio dia, a jornalista que estava escrevendo freneticamente um comunicado para o site oficial do Senador Cullen, teve a sua atenção roubada pela chegada de duas mulheres. A primeira de longos cabelos castanhos arruivados – muito similar aos de Edward, porém mais escuros – e de intensos olhos verdes, vestida com uma calça de cor areia, com uma camisa azul marinho com estampa de flores em areia e rosa suave. Sobre sua camisa de um blazer azul marinho e sapatos de salto alto da mesma cor. Ela tinha um ar jovial, e um sorriso fácil e compassível.

Por sua vez a outra mulher, aparentava ser mais velha – na casa dos 60 anos -, entretanto se comparada à outra essa era muito mais sofisticada, sua atitude era clássica, um pouco arrogante. Seus cabelos era do mesmo tom dos de Edward, a única diferença que eram rajados de cabelos grisalhos, assim como Edward e a outra mulher, ela possuía profundos olhos verdes como esmeralda. Completando o seu ar aristocrático, um vestido verde-broto, com um leve detalhe com botões dourados na cintura, acompanhando o seu conjunto um blazer cinza, sapatos e bolsa pretos e diversas joias douradas, claramente de ouro 24 quilates.

Do seu lugar Isabella admirou as duas mulheres conversando amigavelmente com Jessica Stanley, a secretária de Edward Cullen, as 3 mulheres pareciam se conhecer de longa data. Jane que estava em sua sala adjunta a Isabella deixou o seu lugar e correu para onde as recém-chegadas estavam.

- Vó Esme! Tia Alice! Estava esperando as duas, meu pai disse que iriamos almoçar todos juntos. – disse a loira abraçando com carinho as duas mulheres.

- Jane minha querida, a cada dia você está mais radiante. – disse a mulher mais velha, que Isabella supôs ser a mãe do Senador, Esme, com um sorriso carinhoso. – Sentimos a sua falta no almoço de ontem. – advertiu. – Onde a senhorita estava que não pode aparecer na casa dos seus avôs? – questionou com um olhar inquiridor.

- Mãe! – a outra mulher protestou. – Deixe-a ser jovem, como se você não se lembra de como eu era com essa idade. – replicou divertida. – Agora venha aqui Jane, me dê um novo abraço, parece que se esqueceu da sua madrinha! – explanou Alice apertando a loira em seus braços.

- Desculpe-me vó Esme, mas encontrei um grupo de amigos no sábado e só combinamos algo no domingo, desculpe não aparecer no almoço. – desculpou-se Jane a sua avó. – E tia Alice, nos falamos ontem a noite, lembra que combinamos de sairmos só nós duas essa semana? – replicou divertida, dando um beijo na bochecha da morena.

Isabella que observava atentamente a interação das 3 mulheres, surpreendeu-se quando a porta do gabinete de Edward abriu e este saiu por ela.

- Mãe, Alice, não as esperava ver até as – ele puxou a manga de seu blazer e camisa para ver o relógio em seu pulso-, bom acho que me distrai. – replicou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Edward, você se dá muito a este trabalho. Aposto que sequer tomou café pela manhã. – Esme disse carinhosamente indo até seu filho, analisando milimetricamente seu rosto, antes de puxá-lo para um abraço acalentador. Isabella ficou surpreendida com a ação, nunca vira o Senador ser tão receptivo a contato, nem mesmo com seus filhos.

- Santo Edward! – suspirou conspiratória Alice para a sobrinha que riu debochada.

- Alice, você é a preferida de nosso pai. Pare de reclamar. – brincou o político, abraçando a irmã, tão calorosamente como havia abraçado mãe.

- Deus! Eu amo os dois igualmente. – protestou Esme. – Você já teve o seu carinho materno pela manhã, Alice. – advertiu a mulher.

Era extremamente interessante ver a interação dos 4 Cullen, ao contrário da apreensão e tensão que acompanhava quando Carlisle estava junto ao filho, quando Esme estava no recinto essa sensação não era evocada, era como se ela fosse um ser calmante, como se só a presença dela fosse mais que suficiente para diminuir a preocupação que o cargo de Edward emanava. A presença de Alice era um _plus_ a mais na aura espontânea e leve que os rodeava.

Isabella estava tão concentrada observando a interação familiar entre Edward, Jane, Esme e Alice que não percebeu que o Senador a observava atentamente. Era como se ele estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, sobre a vontade de estar ali junto, ou ainda, como ela desejava ter uma família acolhedora, mais participativa em sua vida.

- Senhorita Swan, você pode vir ao meu Gabinete por um minuto? – pediu polidamente o político. Isabella, que estava completamente perdida em seus pensamentos assustou-se com o pedido carregado de urgência do seu empregador e amante. Porém rapidamente recuperou-se da surpresa levantando-se de sua cadeira e alisando a saia de seu vestido, enquanto caminhava em direção ao grupo.

Fora Jane que tomara a dianteira para apresentar a assessora do pai.

- Vó Esme, tia Alice deixa-me apresentar a nova assessora de imprensa do meu pai e também a minha mentora para os próximos meses, Isabella Swan. – sorriu brilhantemente indicando com a mão a jornalista. Tanto Alice quanto Esme viraram seus corpos para analisar a recém-chegada. – Isabella, estas são a minha avó Esme Cullen e minha tia Alice Whitlock. – apresentou. A morena observou por sua visão periférica o interesse que Edward estava dando aquele encontro, e também o breve olhar cumplice que Alice e Jane estavam trocando.

- É um prazer conhece-la, Isabella. – saudou educadamente Esme, pegando a mão de Isabella com as suas. Esme estava atordoada o quanto a jovem mulher lhe parecia alguém que não via a um longo tempo. Alguém que ela a muito sequer pensava.

- O prazer é meu, senhora Cullen. – replicou a jornalista com um sorriso simpático. – Prazer em conhecê-la também, senhora Whitlock. – gracejou em direção a Alice lhe estendendo a mão. Rapidamente a esposa de Jasper Whitlock, o senador do Texas, agarrou a mão da mulher sorrindo brilhantemente para esta.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse com um sorriso sugestivo para o irmão, que deu um discreto aceno com a cabeça. – Ouvi muito sobre você. – completou, desta vez dando um sugestivo olhar a sobrinha.

- Espero que coisas boas. – refutou Isabella divertida.

- Oh! Excelentes. – replicou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Odeio interromper a conversa entre as senhoras, mas senhorita Swan tenho que lhe passar umas solicitações de última hora. – pontuou Edward, apontando para o seu Gabinete.

- Claro Senador. Se me dão licença. – pediu educadamente a morena, seguindo-se para o elegante Gabinete de Edward. Este não fechou a porta ao passar, deixando-a aberta para que todos que estavam no saguão da recepção pudessem ouvi-los, clarificando que não havia nada de sexual ou sugestivo neste breve encontro.

- Irei almoçar com minha mãe, irmã e filha, e não sei que horas eu volto, por isso peço que termine o discurso para a campanha de Alex Olson a prefeitura de Chicago e peça que algum dos estagiários entregue no comitê dos Democratas, estúdio A. – explicitou. – Quero que a senhorita me envie por e-mail os preparativos para o programa _DC – Politics_, e prepare um discurso para a abertura da biblioteca pública de Chicago que tenho quarta-feira. Aproveitando que estarei lá na quarta-feira, marque entrevistas com redes de televisão e rádio; e se possível marque uma entrevista com o _Tribune_, ok?

- Claro, Senador. – concordou Isabella, anotando mentalmente tudo que estava lhe sendo solicitado.

- Ah... e claro, prepare a sua bagagem, a senhorita estará indo comigo a Chicago na terça a noite. – completou com um sorriso enviesado completamente sexy.

- Ok. – respondeu atordoada. – O senhor volta ainda hoje para o escritório?

- Não, dificilmente retorno hoje. – respondeu, recolhendo alguns itens pessoais para deixar o seu Gabinete. – Vemo-nos amanhã, senhorita Swan. Não se esqueça do que solicitei, preciso de tudo isso no meu e-mail ainda hoje. – e sem dizer qualquer outra palavra o imponente homem deixou a sua sala. Demorou alguns segundos para Isabella se recuperasse de sua surpresa, e assim que recuperou saiu à largas passadas do Gabinete, podendo ver as costas de Edward quando este deixava o seu complexo de salas acompanhado de sua família.

Victoria observa a interação de todos desde que chegara, porém não se aproximando de Esme ou Alice por saber que as duas não gostavam nenhum pouco dela. Encarando com demasiado ódio à morena que deixava o refúgio do seu ex-amante, era uma afronta a sua pessoa que Isabella havia sido tão facilmente aceita por toda a família Cullen, enquanto ela mesma depois de anos sempre fora desprezada por todos ali.

Querendo evitar um argumento infundado com a Chefe de Gabinete, Isabella ignorou o seu olhar enfurecido e seguiu para a sua sala, onde terminou o discurso de apoio de Edward para o candidato Democrata a prefeitura de Chicago, atribuindo a um estagiário para levá-lo ao comitê. Antes de se dedicar as outras atribuições que lhe fora dado, Isabella decidiu fazer uma pequena pausa para almoçar e saborear um merecido cigarro.

.

Depois de uma tarde produtiva no Gabinete, onde Isabella conseguiu fazer todas as obrigações que Edward havia lhe atribuído. Às cinco horas, exausta com o trabalho, Isabella seguiu para a cheia estação de metrô, rumo ao seu apartamento.

Para a sua imensa insatisfação Jacob não estava em seu apartamento, ele havia lhe deixado uma pequena nota – escrita claramente às pressas – que Aro havia solicitado a sua presença em Chicago com urgência e que não estaria de volta até a próxima semana. Isabella odiava ficar sozinha, mas quando o padrinho solicitava a presença de Jacob em qualquer lugar, ela sabia que era um pedido do qual o seu companheiro não poderia negar.

Entediada porque não havia ninguém para lhe distrair, Isabella tomou um banho reconfortante e colocou uma roupa que não evocava nenhuma sensualidade, não demonstrava nenhum de seus atributos físicos. Fazendo um sanduíche de peito de peru, mozarela light, rúcula e tomate seco, Isabella serviu-se de uma generosa taça de vinho tinto enquanto assistia um _sitcom_ qualquer jogada no sofá de sua sala. Ela estava tão distraída que se surpreendeu quando a campainha de seu apartamento soou depois das 7 da noite.

Curiosa para saber quem estava vindo até a sua casa, a morena levantou-se rapidamente de seu lugar no sofá, não se preocupando em como vestia para atender a sua porta. Foi uma surpresa que quando abriu esta viu a última pessoa que esperava na face da terra.

_Irina_.

Visivelmente ainda vestindo as roupas que usava no trabalho – saia e blazer bege claríssimo, uma blusa de fundo roxo e estampa de flores bege e azul, bolsa e sapatos de um marrom caqui. Seus cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras escuras, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos-amendoados perspicazes olhavam instintivamente para Isabella.

- Olá Isabella. Será que estou lhe incomodando? Gostaria de falar em particular com você. – disse com falsa simpatia Irina, era claro que ela não gostava de Isabella.

- Olá Irina. – cumprimentou a jornalista. – E não está me incomodando, apenas surpreendida. Por favor, entre. – ofereceu, dando espaço para que a secretária de Riley Biers entrasse em seu diminuto apartamento.

Irina ao contrário do que se esperava não se surpreendeu com o apartamento de Isabella, uma vez que o que ela vivia no quadrante noroeste era similar. Com um sorriso para a outra, Isabella pediu que Irina se acomodasse em seu sofá, perguntando se esta queria algo para beber. Com uma recusa da secretária, Isabella sentou-se no sofá ao lado desta para descobrir o que ela queria, que a levou em seu apartamento.

- Desculpe-me Irina, mas ainda não consigo ver o que te traz aqui. – falou com suavidade.

Irina sorriu simpática.

- Sei que não nos damos bem, Isabella, mas temos algo em comum. – Isabella arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa com a frase que Irina estava usando.

- Você está me intrigando, Irina. – replicou sorrindo. Irina descruzou duas pernas e curvou-se em direção a Isabella.

- Eu vi a sua troca nada amigável com James Collins no sábado, e pelo seu olhar ao deixar a redação, tenho certeza que você queria era matá-lo pela forma que a tratou. – explicou suavemente, Isabella tornouma arquear suas sobrancelhas. – Isabella, nós duas sabemos que James é um filho da puta, e que ele só quer conseguir os louros para ele. Se você acha que estar infiltrada no Gabinete do Senador Cullen irá lhe ajudar a conseguir respeito no _Post_, desculpe-me acabar com seus sonhos, James não deixará você ter seu lugar ao sol. – ponderou Irina.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – pediu com urgência Isabella, ainda confusa pelo que a outra estava lhe dizendo.

- Quero ajudá-la a _destruir_ James. – clamou Irina, cruzando novamente suas pernas e encostando-se ao sofá novamente.

Isabella estudou o rosto de Irina a procura de alguma hesitação ou vacilo, entretanto não encontrou nada disso.

- O que você ganha com isso? – pediu incisivamente.

- Provavelmente você não sabe, mas James é meu meio-irmão. Somos filho do mesmo pai, e James me odeia, porque sua mãe caiu em doença quando ela descobriu do "romance" entre o seu marido e minha própria mãe. – deu de ombros. – Fazendo uma longa curta história, como eu fui concebida dessa relação "proibida" James acredita que sou responsável pela a morte de sua mãe, que ocorreu alguns meses depois que nasci.

Isabella fechou seus olhos em fendas.

- Eu sei que isso não é motivo para tanto, mas desde quando nasci James tenta a todo custo a me prejudicar, foi uma benção que Riley não acreditou em sua palavra quando me contratou. – explicitou.

- Vejamos se entendi, você quer me ajudar a desacreditar o seu próprio irmão? – questionou curiosa.

- Exato. – sorriu satisfeita. – Juntas podemos reduzi-lo a nada, aqueles malditos prêmios que ele tanto se gaba por ter conquistado irão ser cassados e seria uma lástima se ele não acabar sendo processado por informações falsas.

- Você pode provar isso? – pediu Isabella tentando conter o sorriso que queria rasgar em seu rosto.

- Eu não ofereceria a minha ajuda sem ter alguma prova, Isabella. Eu espero há minha vida inteira um motivo para destruir James Collins, reduzi-lo a nada, como ele e seu pai fizeram com a minha mãe. – declamou cheia de ódio.

- Acredito que temos uma aliança? – questionou Isabella, estendendo sua mão amigavelmente para a outra.

- Com toda a certeza. – suspirou Irina balançando a mão de Isabella.

Vendo que a reunião com Isabella havia se encerrado Irina levantou-se de seu lugar e com um ligeiro sorriso começou a se encaminhar para a porta com a jornalista em seus calcanhares.

- Obrigada pela sua atenção, Isabella. Entraremos em breve em contato, ok? – sorriu, abrindo a porta do apartamento.

- Obrigada pela ajuda Irina, tenho certeza que juntas conseguiremos cortar a crista desse galo. – falou com um sorriso conspiratório. Irina somente gargalhou e acenou um adeus para a morena.

Assim que fechou a porta de seu apartamento Isabella teve que conter o sorriso vitorioso que espalhava por seu rosto. Uma aliada inesperada havia se unido a ela, não para destruir o seu alvo principal, mas para destruir o único que poderia atrapalhar o mesmo. Isabella não poderia esperar o momento em que James estaria de vez liquidado e não seria mais uma preocupação.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **Oooi! Alguém ainda aqui comigo?! Espero que sim!_

_Bem, primeiramente quero pedir inúmeras desculpas por esse hiato enorme (quase um ano sem um capítulo novo), mas entre finalizar uma outra fic, um longo período sem inspiração e a minha vida acadêmica e pessoal anormal, só não dava para finalizar isto aqui. Porém, felizmente a minha inspiração voltou (há uma semana) e motivada como nunca, finalizei este capítulo. Sei que o nível dele comparado aos outros está bem fraco, mas já é um começo. Prometo que vou tentar pegar o meu ritmo e melhorar os capítulos futuros._

_Em segundo lugar, tenho uma notícia nada agradável. Como disse anteriormente a minha vida acadêmica principalmente está exigindo mais de mim do que gostaria de confessar aqui, e por causa disso eu não sei quando exatamente vou postar o próximo capítulo, digamos que acredito que no próximo mês, mas ainda não tenho um dia especifico. Espero contar com a compreensão de todos mais uma vez. Prometo não ficar tanto tempo sem postar novamente, ok?!_

_Em terceiro e não mais importante: fiquem comigo até o fim, ok?! Eu prometo que valerá a pena. Esse capítulo mesmo antes do hiato (antes do meu outro computador ser roubado em dezembro passado com todos os meus planos e antes da minha falta de inspiração) eu já o tinha elaborado, era claro que ele seria mais morno, seria para apresentar 3 mulheres muito importantes na trama: Alice, Esme e Angela, como acredito que vocês notaram, e claro explanar essa aliança de Isabella com Irina, que é um ponto importantíssimo para a trama._

_Quero agradecê-los mais uma vez pelo apoio e o carinho incondicional com esta estória. Sei que ela é completamente diferente do que eu normalmente escrevo e do que se vê por ai, mas prometo que continuarei com os meus planos, e quem continuar acompanhando não irá se arrepender._

_Quem ainda não conhece a fic tem um tumblr onde eu posto fotos, spoilers e tantas outras coisas, bem como quem quiser fazer perguntas fiquem a vontade de acessar: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil**(PONTO)**tumblr**(PONTO)**com/ ou no meu formspring: www**(PONTO)**formspring**(PONTO)**me/carolvenancio fiquem a vontade para perguntar o que quiserem, prometo que farei o possível para responder todas as perguntas ok?_

_E fazendo mais uma vez ao meu ditado: eu volto, eu sempre volto, mesmo se demorar um bom tempo! ;D_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho._

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

_**N/B: **Olá para todo mundo que, assim como eu, ficou bem feliz (tá, muito mais do que isso) quando a Carol voltou com Conexões Ilícitas. Um capítulo longo, maduro e que, a meu ver, deu uma ótima guinada na história. Não podemos esquecer que não é só de 'saudades' da Bellorra e Senaward que nossos corações é feito, essa fanfic é muito – absurdamente – mais do que isso, e o ar da conspiração, da falcatrua, de leão comendo leão, que faz com que fique muito mais gostoso imaginar o que nos espera._

_Confesso que essa união com Irina me pegou de surpresa, assim como ver tantas outras 'aliadas' se unido à Bella. Cada uma com seu propósito, é claro, mas Jane e Angela também me deixaram com a pulga atrás da orelha. Vamos ver pra onde isso nos leva._

_Quiseram morrer com o que James fez a Bellorra? Bem vindo ao time, eu aqui fiquei putíssima da vida. Porém, deu pra ver um pingo de vulnerabilidade na Bella quando ela ficou fascinada com a Família Cullen. E a Alice tá na história *contendo xilikes*, quero tanto ver a participação dela em tudo isso._

_Desculpem as poucas palavras. Prometo pegar no ritmo também para as próximas Notas.  
Vamos dar a Conexões Ilícitas as BOAS VINDAS que ela merece! Deixem reviews, vejam o tumblr e participem._

_Beijos,_

_Tod._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	9. Interesses

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo oito – Interesses

.

"_**A identidade de interesses é o mais seguro dos vínculos,  
seja entre Estados, seja entre indivíduos."  
**__- __Tucídides__ –_

.

Seth encarou o seu amigo de longa data e cliente permanente atrás de sua imponente mesa de carvalho. Sua grande cadeira de couro parecia um trono, como todo aquele ambiente que exalava poder, fazia com que Edward parecesse um rei. Rei de um reino extremamente poderoso, manipulador e corrupto.

Contudo, não foi o ar aristocrático ou político que seu amigo possuía que atraía a atenção minuciosa de Seth, com essa atitude ele já havia se acostumado há quase 20 anos, na realidade, o que atraia a sua atenção ao Senador era o olhar vago, perdido em pensamentos e o singelo sorriso torto que tinha nos lábios, ignorando o copo de seu uísque preferido, e o cigarro que queimava lentamente entre seus dedos.

O advogado conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para saber que somente mulher, e uma mulher que o desafiasse, seria capaz de deixá-lo assim atônico, esquecendo-se até mesmo de consumir suas drogas comercializáveis essenciais. Fora assim quando Maria Rodriguez foi um enigma praticamente insolúvel, e também foi assim quando Leah Jones apertou os botões de Edward, a ponto de quase fazê-lo agredi-la. Entretanto, pelo seu olhar muito mais vago e postura quase descontraída, Seth supôs que era por causa de Isabella Swan, a nova assessora de imprensa que estava fazendo-o perder a cabeça.

- Quando eu irei conhecê-la? – questionou Seth Clearwater tomando um gole de sua bebida maltada.

As palavras ditas por Seth fizeram com que Edward despertasse de seu sonho acordado. Tragando o seu cigarro profundamente e depois de expelir a fumaça, bebendo um gole de seu uísque.

Seus intensos e astutos olhos esmeraldinos estudaram o rosto do advogado. Cabelos castanhos e ligeiramente cumpridos penteados para trás de maneira propositalmente desleixada, lhe davam um ar profissional, assim como seus expressivos olhos castanhos. Seth Clearwater era um homem que impunha respeito por sua postura rígida e centrada, tanto no campo profissional quanto não, porém, a sua vida íntima era algo que ele não gostava de fazer muito alarde, e que o Senador Cullen respeitava.

Edward soube da orientação sexual de seu amigo nas primeiras semanas da faculdade de Direito. E por mais que considerassem o Senador um homem ignorante, arrogante e até mesmo intolerante e preconceituoso, o fato de Seth ser homossexual não interferiu no relacionamento amistoso de ambos, e, pouco a pouco mesmo sendo completamente diferentes em tantas coisas, Seth e Edward tornaram-se grandes amigos.

- Conhecer quem? – replicou Edward com um sorriso enviesado tragando seu cigarro.

Seth arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Quando Isabella Swan veio trabalhar com Edward, Seth seguindo mais os seus instintos do que ordens de seu amigo; buscou informações sobre a jornalista, e para a sua surpresa tal empreitada mostrou-se frustrante.

Nada era encontrado a respeito de Isabella, nem uma multa de trânsito, nem uma conta atrasada; e sendo uma pessoa extremamente desconfiada, Seth não conseguia confiar nesse diagnóstico, ninguém era tão santa, tão impune as diversidades do mundo, quanto a Isabella Swan parecia ser, algo que definitivamente ela não era. Não com os diversos prazeres que proporcionava a Edward, sem qualquer timidez ou escrúpulos.

Fora por causa dessa desconfiança extrema na jornalista, que Seth por conta própria iniciou uma busca de informações sobre ela, contudo, nem mesmo os três detetives particulares que contratara foram capazes de encontrar uma linha sobre ela, ou alguma atitude suspeita. Era como se ela não tivesse passado, não tivesse um ex-namorado antes, nunca tivesse feito qualquer coisa seja contra ou a favor da lei.

Era como se Isabella Swan não existisse; a única evidência de sua existência, na realidade, era o seu registro de nascimento, seus históricos escolares e o número de seu seguro social, tirando os quesitos básicos para todas as pessoas, Isabella não tinha mais nada. E isso perturbava Seth.

Obviamente que ele não declarou suas desconfianças a Edward, o advogado conhecia muito bem o seu amigo, sabendo como ele era obstinado em algo, às vezes tornando-se até mesmo obtuso a ponto de ignorar as evidências mais claras que estão debaixo do seu nariz. E pelo que parecia, qualquer coisa envolvendo Isabella Swan era passível da ignorância de Edward, que estava encantado, deslumbrado, e decidido em transformá-la em sua submissa, e nada que Seth pudesse dizer seria favorável para ele.

- Quando irei conhecer a famosa senhorita Swan? – perguntou com um sorriso. Edward sorriu torto, bebendo o seu uísque.

- Amanhã. – fez uma pausa, estudando o rosto de Seth que havia arqueado uma sobrancelha. – Ela irá conosco à Chicago. – pontuou.

- Você está louco, Edward? Levá-la à Chicago? Ainda mais com o que iremos fazer na cidade, definitivamente não é uma boa ideia levá-la conosco. Sei que você articulou mil e um encontros políticos, com imprensas e tudo o que se tem direito, mas Edward... porra! Você irá se encontrar com Jason Jenks! – exclamou, batendo seus punhos no braço de sua cadeira.

Assim que Seth Clearwater explodiu em seu discurso de indignação, o sorriso que Edward sustentava em seu rosto se esvaiu e um carranca mal humorada tomou o seu lugar. O Senador Cullen odiava que agiam contra seus ideais. Seth sabia disso, mas toda a cautela naquele momento seria extinta, Edward estava maluco em levar Isabella Swan  
à Chicago, perto de Jason Jenks, uma pessoa capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por dinheiro e poder, até mesmo trair o poderoso Senador Edward Cullen.

Jason Jenks era o maior vigarista que podia se conhecer, que tinha meios de fazer qualquer pessoa desaparecer, qualquer dado pessoal sumir em um piscar de olhos e principalmente saber tudo sobre uma pessoa que um simples detetive particular jamais conseguiria.

Se uma pessoa estava escondendo algo, ou sendo protegida tanto pela polícia quanto pelo crime organizado, a pessoa certa para descobrir isto era Jason Jenks, que com a fachada de um escritório de advocacia administrava seus negócios escusos. Nem Seth, muito menos Edward, sabia com certeza a vastidão de seu envolvimento com o crime, contudo, se buscava uma simples informação de um cidadão americano seja em qualquer cidade – interior ou megalópole -, Jenks conseguia.

Edward e Seth, o conhecera por intermédio do avô do político, Anthony Cullen. Na ocasião o falecido Senador informou o neto e o advogado sobre em que situações deveriam procurar o vigarista, e que quando se tratava de esconder esqueletos no armário ou descobrir algo sobre alguém sem alarde, Jenks era o homem para isso.

E como um bom vigarista com relações com o crime organizado, o advogado conseguira limpar o nome de Edward em 3 diferentes situações.

A primeira foi quando necessitava apagar alguns dados no seu registro sobre a guerra do Vietnã; a segunda foi quando precisou esconder os escândalos de corrupção quando Edward era prefeito de Chicago, e o desfalque que ele deu nas contas da prefeitura foi o maior rombo que já se viu, mas com o jeito de Jenks, ficou comprovado que o prefeito não tinha nada a ver com isso, atribuindo o escândalo de corrupção ao assessor de Edward, que depois de ser condenado pela justiça de Illinois se suicidou, e com a sua morte, acabou ocasionou a morte dos escândalos salvaguardando assim o político. A terceira e ultima vez que Edward recorreu a Jenks fora há pouco mais de 2 anos, quando um grupo de extremistas de Springfield, ameaçavam a sua candidatura ao Senado.

Nestas 3 situações Jason Jenks fora implacável, cortara o mal pela raiz e não fazia qualquer ligação com Edward, o que era o principal para o político.

Contudo, desta vez ele precisava de dois favores de Jenks. Eram favores simples, mas isso não significava que o pagamento ou o valor destas (de acordo com o vigarista) era algo preocupante. Jenks não aceitava negociar com outra pessoa que não fosse Edward em pessoa. O Senador odiava isso, por isso se limitava a negociar com Jenks o mínimo possível, pois se a imprensa tivesse qualquer sinal do envolvimento dos dois, o político passaria por maus bocados. Por conta disso que a presença de Seth era sempre requerida nestes encontros, como uma segurança e até mesmo uma fonte de ameaça ao advogado trambiqueiro se necessário.

- Eu preciso da senhorita Swan em Chicago comigo, Seth. – informou o Senador sem emoção. – Ela é minha assessora de imprensa e preciso dela ao meu lado, principalmente se tiver qualquer empecilho na entrevista que terei com o Tribune, você sabe muito bem Seth, que Siobhan Howell é atrevida e extremamente ardilosa, eu preciso de Isabella ao meu lado quando aquela puta me entrevistar, para que eu não me exceda. – explicou paulatinamente.

Seth arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrença.

- E você só precisa dela em Chicago para ajudá-lo a lidar com Siobhan Howell? – questionou com sarcasmo.

Edward sorriu enviesado. Seth o conhecia bem demais para o seu próprio bem.

- Eu preciso dela na minha cama, Seth. É isso que você quer ouvir?! – perguntou irritado. – Eu quero foder ela de uma forma que ela não possa andar no dia seguinte, eu _necessito_ descobrir se ela está favorável ao que eu quero fazer com ela, com ela sendo a minha submissa. – clamou erguendo-se de sua cadeira e andando por seu escritório a ponto de ficar de costas ao advogado e amigo, admirando o _Capitol Hill_ da janela de seu escritório.

Era evidente o estresse que estava sentindo, passando seus dedos longos por seus cabelos acobreados, a ponto de quase puxá-los. Bem como a necessidade de fumar um cigarro, fazendo-o revirar os seus bolsos como um homem sedento por água em um deserto.

- Edward... – começou Seth, mas o político o interrompeu.

- Seth, não! – ordenou com vigor. – Não precisa me pedir desculpas ou me alertar sobre os perigos de tudo isso. Eu sei de tudo isso. É só que...

- Eu sei, Edward. Essa mulher tem mexido completamente com o seu mundo. E o enigma que ela representa é que te deixa inquieto, combinado com a obstinação de Jane, Esme e Alice em uni-lo a ela, como o medo aterrorizador de Tanya pela simples presença de Isabella Swan. Eu sei que tudo isso parece excitante, mas Edward, _cuidado_, você ouviu a entonação de voz e a expressão de Jenks quando você disse o nome dela. – Seth suspirou pesadamente. – Edward, é só...

- Sim... preocupante. É obvio que ela esconde alguma coisa, eu já percebi isso no momento que a conheci, mas Seth, não é algo tão terrível ou grave como você faz parecer. Eu sei que a falta de informações básicas te perturba, mas às vezes ela só é uma cidadã que age conforme as leis. – deu de ombros. Pela primeira vez Seth viu seu amigo com uma ligeira sombra de insegurança. – Muitas pessoas fazem isso. – completou cheio de sarcasmo.

Seth contemplou as palavras de seu amigo. Deus sabia que ele tinha uma dezena de argumentos para refutar as palavras de Edward, mas ele também tinha plena consciência de qualquer coisa que diria não seria suficiente para mudar a opinião de seu amigo, por conta disto Seth preferiu abstrair seus pensamentos.

A reunião entre os dois amigos prosseguiu bem mais amistosa quando o assunto discutido entre eles fora longe da falta de informações sobre Isabella Swan, optando por discutir situações jurídicas das quais a campanha à prefeitura de Alec sofria. O encontro dos dois homens e amigos de longa data encerrou-se por volta das 10 da noite, e por mais que Edward odiasse a premissa de que iria para a casa, ele seguiu esse rumo.

Jane, que estava preambulando pela sala de estar, justamente a espera de seu pai, ficou surpresa ao vê-lo chegar tão cedo em casa, talvez a viagem de sua mãe à tarde para Los Angeles para visitar seus avôs era um ponto motivador para o pai chegar mais cedo; e como a queridinha do papai, Jane e Edward passaram horas conversando sobre coisas aleatórias na ampla varanda de frente para a piscina do imponente _Chateau des Reves_, aproveitando o clima quente que avançava.

.

A terça-feira chegou e passou voando, entre últimos detalhes para a viagem à Chicago e dezenas de questões senatoriais para resolver, o Senador e sua assessora limitaram-se a confirmar a viagem a noite para a maior cidade do estado de Illinois, e depois seguiram para os seus compromissos pessoais.

Isabella chegou ao hangar sete do aeroporto Ronald Reagan um pouco depois das nove da noite, pelas informações do Senador Cullen o avião partiria às 10 horas e 15 minutos. Vestindo uma blusa linha de lã de manga 7/8 marrom claro e gola boba, uma saia no meio de suas coxas de um padrão de listras de diversas cores sobreas, meias de seda opacas negras, botas de salto e cano longo pretas. Deslizando a sua pequena mala pelo hangar, com seus cabelos soltos esvoaçando com o vento.

Edward que vestia o seu uniforme de Coronel da Força Aérea conversava com Seth próximo ao avião, enquanto o seu copiloto verificava todos os ajustes com os funcionários do aeroporto para a decolagem. Seth, que olhava em direção aonde todos chegavam, foi o primeiro a ver Isabella Swan à caminho do hangar.

Imediatamente Seth sentiu uma má impressão de Isabella. Ela tinha um olhar arrogante, invejoso e até mesmo mesquinho nublando os intensos olhos castanhos. Sua postura equiparava-se a de Anna Bolena quando esta começou a frequentar a corte de Henry VIII como sua amante e futura esposa, cheia de arrogância e superioridade; e mesmo que seus instintos lhe dissessem que Isabella não era confiável, Seth não pode deixar de concordar com as mulheres Cullen. Isabella Swan era a mulher perfeita para estar ao lado de Edward na sua luta para a presidência.

Edward notou a distração do amigo e virou-se para onde este encarava fixamente. Sorriu para consigo mesmo ao notar que o olhar fixo de Seth estava em Isabella. Por mais que fosse gay, o advogado conseguia reconhecer uma bela mulher, e a forma como a senhorita Swan olhava era extremamente agradável.

- Agora entendo o que sua mãe, irmã e filha dizem. – murmurou com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

- Espere para conhecê-la pessoalmente. Falar com ela. – rebateu Edward ignorando o sarcasmo do amigo.

Seth suspirou pesadamente. Se não conhecesse Edward, poderia dizer que o amigo estava apaixonado pela morena, mas era Edward que estava na equação, e ele não se apaixonava por ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo ou o poder que detinha.

- Ora senhorita Swan, vejo que você chegou cedo. – refletiu com a sua voz profunda e arrogante admirando o seu relógio de pulso, para verificar a hora.

- O trânsito estava tranquilo. – sorriu timidamente

- Iremos embarcar em uma hora, enquanto isso deixe-me apresentá-la ao meu advogado e grande amigo Seth Clearwater, ele estará nos acompanhando em Chicago. – introduziu a morena ao seu amigo.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Clearwater. – disse polidamente, estendendo a sua mão para cumprimentar o advogado.

- O prazer é meu, senhorita Swan. – replicou Seth, que ao tocar a pele branca da mulher sentiu um calafrio, um desconforto inarrável estender por todo o seu corpo. Ele sorriu nervosamente quando separaram as mãos, colocando com rapidez a sua em seu bolso, para não fazer algum gesto que pudesse ofender Edward ou até mesmo Isabella.

Edward muito astuto e perceptivo notou o desconforto entre os dois, e como se tivesse sendo auxiliado pelos deuses, seu copiloto veio até onde os 3 estavam reunidos para informar ao Senador que haviam antecipado o voo deles para as 9:30, ou seja, em 20 minutos. Sob a ordem do político, o copiloto levou a bagagem de Isabella ao avião enquanto, acompanhado de seu advogado e assessora, seguiram para a aeronave particular.

O ar pesado e pouco amistoso que preenchia a cabine de passageiros do avião era insuportável para os presentes. Tanto Seth quanto Isabella sentiram um no outro a insegurança e o mal estar, e qualquer indicio de conversa fiada, era recebido como um mau agouro para o outro. Foram as 3 piores horas de voo para os dois. Quando Chicago brilhava sob eles, foi um enorme alívio.

Apesar de dividirem o mesmo carro, Seth e Isabella continuavam com aquela animosidade. Edward logo percebeu, mas crendo que fosse por conta da atitude nada amigável de seu advogado, o Senador preferiu abstrair suas opiniões, dizendo que optaria por pedir o seu jantar no quarto.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa, pelo menos não para Seth, que Edward escolhera para ele e sua assessora de imprensa a suíte presidencial, da qual além de uma ampla sala de estar, possuía dois quartos – um principal e outro secundário. Ficou óbvio para Isabella que Edward tinha outras ideias do que simplesmente profissionais quando a trouxe para Chicago. Ela estava ansiosa para isso.

O quarto em que Seth Clearwater passaria as duas próximas noites também era no mesmo andar, por conta disto o desconforto gerado entre a presença da jornalista e do advogado seguiu por todo o elevador até quando caminhavam pelo longo corredor que os levaria as suas suítes. Em frente ao quarto em que Seth se hospedaria, o advogado, usando toda a sua educação – e até mesmo um pouco de sua falsidade – desejou boa noite a morena e ao ruivo, que devolveram as gentilezas e continuaram a caminhada pelo corredor, contudo, Edward e Isabella mal haviam dado meia dúzia de passos, o advogado e amigo do Senador o chamou:

- Edward? – o político que estava ansioso para partilhar os desejos da carne com a sua assessora bufou irritadiço antes de se virar para encarar o seu amigo.

- O quê? – vociferou entre os dentes.

Seth sorriu torto diante da impaciência tão característica do Senador Cullen.

- Não se esqueça. – falou misteriosamente apontando para o relógio em seu pulso. Edward arqueou suas grossas sobrancelhas.

- Não esqueci, e não esquecerei. – replicou tão misteriosamente quanto o seu amigo. – Boa noite, Seth.

O advogado limitou-se a sorrir enviesado antes de adentrar a sua suíte. Edward e Isabella continuaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção à suíte presidencial, enquanto o político ansiava por sentir a pele nua da morena contra a sua, o seu sexo liso, quente e úmido, apertando a ponto de quase sufocar o seu, ou até mesmo aquele lugar ainda inexplorado em seu corpo entre as suas nádegas perfeitas do qual ele ansiava ser o primeiro a tomar. A jornalista, todavia, tentava decifrar a misteriosa troca de informações do Senador e seu advogado, contudo não chegando a nenhuma resolução.

Quando adentraram o amplo quarto, Edward rapidamente deu instruções ao carregador para levar as bagagens dele e de sua assessora em seus respectivos quartos, enquanto Isabella, que fora completamente distraída pelo ambiente luxuoso e amplo da suíte presidencial, esqueceu-se até mesmo de continuar remoendo o que o Senador e seu advogado diziam minutos antes.

Bem treinado para ser extremamente silencioso e ágil, o carregador fez o que foi demandado pelo Senador Cullen, e saiu da ampla sala de estar da suíte como se nunca tivesse passado por ali; Isabella ainda estava admirada pelo charme contemporâneo, mais elegante do _Four Seasons_ de Chicago. Edward a observou a distância, ele gostava muito quando Isabella demonstrava-se completamente deslumbrada pelos privilégios que o seu poder e dinheiro poderiam dar, e era por causa deste fácil deslumbramento, que ele sabia que ela aceitaria qualquer proposta que fizesse.

Sorrateiramente o Senador despiu-se de seu blazer da força aérea norte-americana, colocando sobre uma cadeira na mesa de jantar, onde o seu quepe azul marinho já repousava. Afrouxou a sua gravata e como um leão preparando para dar o bote em sua presa caminhou em direção a Senhorita Swan que observava pelas imensas janelas o brilho da cidade onde viveu boa parte de sua vida, com um ar saudoso.

Isabella sentiu a presença de Edward antes mesmo que ele a tocasse. A eletricidade que corria por seu corpo quando ele estava próximo. O ar pesado e difícil de respirar, como uma antecipação do que aconteceria. O calor que se alastrava como fogo nos campos em meio à seca, fazendo com que uma umidade prazerosa fizesse uma poça em sua lingerie. Seus batimentos cardíacos e respiração que aceleravam a cada milésimo de segundo. Edward, como um bom caçador pressentia as reações de sua presa, e mesmo que ela soubesse de sua proximidade, foi pega completamente de surpresa quando ele agarrou a sua cintura e a puxou contra o seu corpo, para sentir a sua imensa ereção pulsando em seu traseiro; local este que Edward ansiava em reivindicar.

- Precisamos ter uma reunião urgente, senhorita Swan. – demandou deslizando suas grandes mãos por baixo da saia que ela usava a procura do ponto sensível, quente e úmido. – Vejo que a senhorita está com tudo pronto para a nossa reunião. – sorriu enviesado provocando o seu polegar no lugar que a jornalista mais desejava atenção.

- Sim. – gemeu rouca Isabella. – Sempre pronta, Senador. – Edward sorriu satisfeito com a resposta de sua assessora. Sempre tão apropriada. Isabella Swan era uma submissa natural. A submissa ideal para ele.

Tentando ao máximo conter seus instintos quase animalescos Edward virou Isabella para si, e, com uma perícia impressionante começou a lhe despir, enquanto de uma maneira praticamente multifuncional levava a bela mulher que ele iria usar para os seus desejos sexuais nas próximas duas noites para a cama que ela dormiria.

A morena não apresentou nenhuma resistência. Ela não queria. Ela ansiava por esse encontro sexual com seu amante tão ativo e viril. Tudo o que ele exigia do seu corpo, Isabella dava mais do que de bom grado para ele. Ela queria que o Senador Cullen a possuísse, a reivindicasse, a marcasse, a tomasse para ele da maneira mais enlouquecedora que se possa esperar. Esse pensamento de completa submissão aos desejos daquele homem a deixava temerosa e vitoriosa em par de igualdade.

Contudo, Isabella Swan queria ser consumida por Edward Cullen de uma maneira tão irracional que até mesmo seus planos de destruí-lo em prol de sua carreira pareciam ridículos, idiotas e insignificantes diante do prazer imensurável que era tê-lo dentro de si. A jornalista não se incomodava que o político não agisse de maneira gentil, cavalheiresca e amorosa, ela na realidade adorava o fato dele ser cruel, rude, grosseiro, animalesco com ela. Era a prova de que, o que acontecia com eles era simplesmente para satisfazer o desejo mais básico de seus corpos, a necessidade essencial do prazer, a busca de infringir mais uma vez o pecado capital da luxúria.

Quando a morena finalmente estava nua, o político não se preocupou com preliminares ou acariciar o corpo escultural da mulher, ou retirar suas próprias roupas. Não. Edward Cullen estava vertiginosamente na necessidade de sexo. Quatro dias sem desfrutar deste prazer imensurável que era fazer sexo, era enlouquecedor para ele.

Cheio de vitalidade e necessidade o Senador penetrou seu grosso membro no sexo de Isabella sem nenhuma cautela. A jornalista assobiou por entre seus dentes, surpresa; entretanto, o seu corpo já estava preparado para receber Edward, por isso que a surpresa durou menos de um segundo, já que logo ela gemia e rebolava para intensificar a penetração.

Sexo era algo extremamente necessário na vida do Senador Edward Cullen, e, ele já havia experimentado todas as formas de obter esse prazer. Algumas vezes de forma mais tradicional e outras de forma peculiar. Contudo, com Isabella Swan qualquer forma de sexo era inexplicável. Toda a experiência com a jornalista era única e memorável; e a veemência de tornar a relação ainda mais memorável Edward decidiu começar a inserir as suas vontades durante o ato.

Primeiro foi um tapa forte e ardido no começo da coxa esquerda da morena, que apesar de ser surpreendida com o gesto, gritou o nome do político em deleite. O Senador se sentiu motivado com aclamação de sua amante, por isso o próximo ato ligeiramente sadomasoquista que ele executou foi apertar os seios da jornalista com força, puxando a sua gravata e os amarrando em um claro gesto de dominância. Mais uma vez Isabella gritou em puro prazer, deixando Edward ainda mais extasiado, já que assim como previra, a assessora não apresentava nenhuma resistência a suas vontades sexuais.

Depois de se dedicar um bom tempo nos seios presos com a gravata de seda – sem cessar os movimentos de seu membro no sexo da jornalista; Edward foi para o _gran finale_ deste primeiro round, que fora levar suas mãos ao pescoço alvo e longo dela e os apertar, quase como se estivesse a estrangulando, contudo com uma força contida.

Imediatamente, diante da ação, os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram em medo, mas quando encarou o rosto do homem que a consumia como nenhum outro a consumiu, e viu que ele não faria nada para prejudica-la fisicamente, a jornalista relaxou e deixou ser consumida mais uma vez pelo prazer, pelo desejo, pela luxúria que Edward Cullen evocava em seu corpo, experimentando a sensação de todos os seus sentidos em alerta por causa do estrangulamento sexual.

Quando o ruivo apertou com mais força suas mãos em torno de seu pescoço e intensificou seus movimentos a um ritmo veloz, encarando-a com fervor e com determinada rudez, Isabella não conseguiu conter o orgasmo que a atravessou, levando a cair no precipício imensurável do prazer.

O grito que rompeu o quarto ecoou por toda a suíte presidencial, se duvidar até mesmo por todo o andar, deixando o político completamente satisfeito em mostrar a quem pudesse ouvir que era ele, e somente ele, que fazia uma mulher gritar completamente rendida pelo o prazer que ele proporcionava.

Enquanto Isabella se recuperava de seu orgasmo, Edward retirou o seu membro do calor de seu sexo, virando o seu corpo de bruços e com um rosnado ordenou que a morena ficasse de quatro. Os movimentos lentos e contidos irritaram o político que agarrou a sua cintura com apenas um braço, forçando que ela ficasse apoiada em seus joelhos e cotovelos, e com um novo golpe forte, de sua mão em no traseiro feminino, o suntuoso membro do ruivo estava mais uma vez envolto ao calor úmido e sufocante do sexo de Isabella, do qual ele se movimentava com demasiada intensidade.

A jornalista lamuriava, gemia, gritava de prazer, enquanto o Senador continuava investindo contra o seu sexo. Notando que ela já recuperara a sua força Edward tirou o braço que envolvia a pequena cintura e levou a sua mão aos cabelos castanhos longos e sedosos da amante, que enrolou os seus fios em seu punho e o puxou com violência, fazendo Isabella arquear a sua coluna, proporcionando uma penetração mais profunda e um urro de prazer dela.

Edward sorriu vitorioso.

- Você gosta de sexo violento, não é mesmo, senhorita Swan? – questionou com um sorriso enviesado cheio de orgulho. Isabella tão apenas gemeu em concordância, fazendo o ruivo puxar seu cabelo mais uma vez com força, ocasionando sua coluna arquear mais uma vez.

Sentindo que o seu próprio orgasmo estava próximo, o político diminuiu a intensidade de suas investidas, mas mantendo os cabelos castanhos em torno de seu punho. Com a outra mão ele a levou para a junção entre as coxas femininas, onde o seu membro entrava e saia em um ritmo cadenciado. Seus longos dedos pressionaram o clitóris, fazendo com que Isabella contraísse o seu sexo, dando um aperto sufocante na masculinidade de Edward, que urrou em desejo.

Percebendo que não aguentaria muito, molhou seus dedos com os sulcos de Isabella, e de maneira inacreditavelmente lenta circulou o ânus da morena, que se arrepiou surpresa ocasionando a sua coluna a arquear mais uma vez, e desta, resultando que o pulsante e rígido membro deixasse a sua feminilidade.

O Senador tomou isso como um sinal, e notando que seu membro estava totalmente revestido dos fluidos sexuais da assessora, provocou o acalentador lugar entre as suas nádegas, ocasionando mais uma vez a morena assobiar entre os dentes em surpresa e arquear sua coluna.

- Shii... relaxa. – pediu com uma voz autoritária e tranquilizadora.

Diante do pedido de seu amante, Isabella relaxou consideravelmente, enquanto Edward provocava o seu ânus, com a ponta de seu membro, fazendo com que a morena gemesse deliciada com o imensurável prazer.

- É bom, não é? – perguntou Edward, recebendo um gemido de resposta. – Imagine quando te foder aqui? – completou sensualmente.

Isabella mais uma vez gemeu deliciada.

- Responda, senhorita Swan! – exigiu o político penetrando seus longos dedos em seu sexo, e com o polegar circulando o seu clitóris.

- Sim... oh Deus! Sim! – proferiu confusamente. Edward sorriu mais uma vez vitorioso, retirando seus dedos de dentro de seu sexo, e cessando a provocação de seu membro no espaço entre as suas nádegas, e com um único movimento fluido tornou a penetrá-la em sua feminilidade com seu membro.

Com seus dedos completamente lambuzados com os fluidos de sua amante, Edward deslizou a mão até a bunda dela, entre as nádegas macias, e sem um segundo pensamento penetrou um dedo em seu ânus. Isabella uivou de surpresa, Edward sorriu mais uma vez cantando vitória. E por mais que ele não pudesse ver os olhos de sua assessora, suas pupilas se dilataram e um suspiro a tomou, no mesmo tempo em que seu sexo se contraía, apertando cada vez mais o pênis já extremamente dolorido.

Logo o Senador a penetrou com mais um dedo, sentindo cada sentimento de necessidade passando por aquele anel de músculos. Isabella estava tão excitada, e os dedos de Edward estavam tão lubrificados que não houve dificuldade. Seu corpo se abriu, o sexo se estreitou, os quadris resistiram. Edward penetrou mais profundo o seu grande rígido membro, enterrando-o no sexo feminino.

O pulsante membro e os dedos entrando e saindo de seu sexo e ânus respectivamente, intensificavam e misturavam as sensações. Porém, foi com mais uma investida profunda do político que o corpo de Isabella se retesou quando ela gozou mais uma vez. Um prazer imenso percorrendo-a: vagina, ânus, barriga e seios. Ele continuou o vai-e-vem a sentindo gozando em seu membro. Edward logo notou que podia tocar, através da fina membrana, aqueles dedos em seu próprio pênis, enterrando bem fundo nela; e essa constatação fora demais para ele, e num golpe de pura sincronia entre seu membro e seus dedos que ele explodiu dentro da jornalista. E mesmo derramando tudo o que podia, conseguiu continuar pulsando dentro dela.

- Como é bom foder você, senhorita Swan! – exclamou com a respiração entrecortada. – Foder assim, sem se preocupar em ser interrompido. Te foder sem sentido. Você gosta quando eu te fodo sem sentido? – exigiu Edward, sentindo toda a adrenalina do ato se esquivar de seu corpo, deixando apenas o cheiro de sexo se espalhando pelo ambiente e seus corpos que eram puro suor.

- Si-sim. – suspirou com a voz fraca a resposta que ele tanto ansiava. Isabella já tinha feito sexo de tantas formas e de tantos jeitos que era difícil enumerar, contudo, nenhuma de suas experiências anteriores fora como aquilo, mesmo depois de ultrapassar 2, 3, 4, infinitos orgasmos ela continuava tremendo, seus membros que a sustentavam na sua posição _doggy style_, só se mantinham no lugar por causa do poderoso membro e dos dedos mágicos do político que continuavam dentro dela.

Percebendo que a sua assessora estava prestes a desfalecer, Edward retirou seu membro e seus dedos dos seus pontos acalentadores sem nenhum aviso, fazendo com que Isabella, com o gesto brusco, caísse como um peso morto sobre o colchão. Sua respiração saia entrecortada, seus batimentos cardíacos ainda estavam acelerados e sua pulsação correndo como se estivesse em uma corrida automobilística. Ela estava exausta, mas completamente satisfeita sexualmente; a dominância que Edward exercia sobre ela era algo que nunca imaginou sendo submetida, mas agora que fora, não conseguia se imaginar sem.

O político soltou os cabelos que ainda estavam em torno de seu pulso, e desceu da cama retirando as peças de roupa que ainda lhe eram um empecilho. A jornalista viu o belo homem, com músculos esguios e tonificados, andando com a sua imponência pela imensa suíte que dividiam, mas como estava sonolenta não conseguiu prestar muito atenção onde ele foi, contudo, no que pareceu tão apenas 2 segundos, Edward retornou onde ela estava chamando a sua atenção, obrigando-a a abrir seus olhos o máximo que podia.

- Senhorita Swan, acredito que tenha ficado extremamente claro que a minha intensão é foder o seu rabo, certo? – a morena deu um assente incoerente. – Bom. Ainda o seu cu é extremamente apertado, e como não tenho a intenção de feri-la, quero que a senhorita passe a usar este _plug_ anal pelo menos 5 horas por dia, ok? Para que quando for foder essa sua bunda, não haja qualquer incomodo, estamos entendidos? – pediu com ferocidade.

A morena novamente assentiu.

- Responda em alto e bom som, senhorita Swan!

- Sim, senhor, Senador. – murmurou silenciosamente e sonolenta. Edward sorriu pela milésima vez naquela noite, o seu melhor sorriso vitorioso, deixando o _plug _anal sobre a mesa de cabeceira e seguiu para o quarto onde ele passaria a noite.

A adrenalina do ato sexual era mais que estimulante para Edward, era revigorante. Fazia com que ele se sentisse quase 20 anos mais jovem, mas pela primeira vez um ato sexual o deixou mentalmente exausto. Talvez fosse aquilo que Maria tantas vezes o disse que a dominância sugava as energias do dominante, da mesma forma, ou até mesmo mais intensamente do que a submissão. Contudo, ele não poderia se deixar vencer pelo um cansaço mítico, ele tinha assuntos escusos a tratar em algumas horas.

Primeiramente, Edward fumou um cigarro preguiçosamente, admirando a sua cidade natal, depois tomou um longo banho para tirar esse cansaço atordoante que sentia, optando por ficar um bom tempo debaixo da água morna do chuveiro, então o político retornou ao quarto que deveria passar a noite e deitou-se na cama, completamente nu. Ele não tinha intenção de dormir.

Na verdade, ele apenas teve a vontade de se deitar na cama e ficar relaxado por alguns minutos, e de fato o fez, por mais que a sua cabeça viajava por inúmeros cenários que ele nunca esperou visitar. Aqueles cenários o surpreenderam um pouco. Talvez a conversa que tivera com sua mãe, irmã e filha no dia anterior tinha feito mais efeito do que ele inicialmente supôs.

Edward se irritou consigo mesmo com o seu pensamento, e não suportando mais ficar deitado naquela cama, levantou-se em um rompante optando por primeiramente fumar um cigarro, antes de começar a se vestir para o encontro que teria com Jason Jenks.

O político odiava se vestir como alguém comum. Calça jeans escura, tênis preto, camiseta de mangas longas cinza escuro, jaqueta de couro preta e boné preto, era uma afronta pessoal a si mesmo. Para ele, um homem que nasceu, vive e sempre conviverá no luxo e nos prazeres da vida que o poder e a riqueza podem proporcionar, vestir-se como um homem comum, saindo para ir a um bar beber com os amigos era imensuravelmente ridículo, todavia, ele sabia que se vestisse com mais esmero atrairia uma atenção desnecessária para si no clube onde Jenks tratava seus negócios.

Sentindo-se como um ser insignificante naquelas roupas, Edward seguiu para a antessala da imensa suíte presidencial para aguardar Seth, que o acompanharia a reunião com o advogado vigarista. Fumando mais um cigarro preguiçosamente, o ruivo notou que do sofá em que estava sentado podia ver Isabella deitada ainda de bruços e completamente nua dormindo profundamente. O político sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo, fazendo com que a sua mente mais uma vez fosse para o desejo de sua família, entretanto, antes que a sua mente se aprofundasse no pensamento uma batida na porta o tirou desse caminho.

Seth adentrou o apartamento em que Edward estava instalado com um olhar surpreso, por encontrar o seu amigo devidamente pronto. Imediatamente uma curiosidade o tomou, mas assim que viu o corpo nu da assessora de imprensa do Senador de Illinois sobre a cama de linho branco, completamente adormecido, ele compreendeu tudo.

- Você deu alguma droga para ela, Edward? – perguntou divertido o advogado. O político rosnou ligeiramente.

- Não preciso de drogas para cansar uma mulher. – replicou convencidamente. Seth arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Será que ela aceitou a sua proposta? – questionou sem rodeios.

- Claro que sim. Era impossível ela negar. A partir de hoje Isabella Swan é minha submissa. – mentiu com arrogância.

- Você dará uma coleira para ela? Ou algo que a _marque_ como sua? – provocou Seth.

- Isso não é do seu interesse! – vociferou. – Você está com a maleta de dinheiro? E o envelope do serviço? – pediu com urgência.

- Tudo pronto, Edward. Eu só espero que a informação que ele tem a dar sobre... _ela_ – sussurrou. – valha esses 500 mil dólares. Edward preteriu ignorar o seu amigo.

Isabella, que havia acordado com a chegada de Seth, lutava para apurar seus ouvidos sonolentos, contudo ela não conseguia ouvir com clareza o que o Senador e o seu advogado conversavam, e quanto mais ela tentava prestar a atenção na conversa, mais difícil se tornava por causa do seu sono, que depois de muito esforço acabou vencendo-a.

.

Os encontros com Jason Jenks sempre deixava Edward com os nervos a flor da pele, nem todo o relaxamento que sentia pelas atividades sexuais com a senhorita Swan eram suficientes para tranquiliza-lo, na realidade, ele já ansiava por uma nova rodada de sexo sem sentido com sua assessora assim que voltasse para o hotel.

O caminho do _Four Seasons_ ao clube em que Jenks administrava o seu negócio era de um pouco mais de 20 minutos, no trânsito calmo da madrugada de Chicago. O lugar considerado um dos mais nobres da cena noturna da cidade ficava na _North Milwaukee Avenue_, porém, como já se passava das 3 da madrugada, ninguém incomodou Edward e Seth por entrarem de boné na casa, item de vestuário proibido. Os porteiros sabiam que os dois não vieram ali para se divertir, mas sim para tratarem de negócios com o seu chefe.

De pele amarelada, com grandes bolsas sobre seus olhos azuis envelhecidos e dentes grandes e rosto desencarnado, Jason Jenks era um homem não muito grande, de 60 e poucos anos que aparentava ter mais de 70, devido ao consumo de álcool e drogas em excesso. O sorriso cheio de dentes amarelados estava plantado em seu rosto, como sempre esteve, quando Edward e Seth adentraram a sala escura de moveis luxuosos, mas com um forte cheiro de fumaça e álcool. Jenks tinha um charuto em seus dedos, algo que imediatamente despertou a vontade em Edward de fumar, o que ele é fez procurando a cartela de cigarros e seu isqueiro no bolso de sua jaqueta.

- Ora, ora Senador Cullen, isso ainda irá mata-lo. – provocou o vigarista com a sua voz esganiçada dando uma profunda tragada em seu charuto.

- Vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil, Jenks. – replicou o político com um sorriso falso. – Como vai?

- Bem, e você? Olá Seth. – cumprimentou polidamente o seu colega de profissão.

- Jenks. – disse com rudeza o advogado. – Não estamos aqui para papo furado, temos negócios a tratar! – exclamou com urgência, ansiando sair daquele antro o mais rápido possível.

Jason riu em escarnio.

- Sempre prático Dr. Clearwater, parece que você teme ficar mais do que o necessário aqui, mas, por favor, sentem-se. – pediu o trambiqueiro indicando duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa abarrotada de papeis.

- Preciso que você elimine Erick Yorkie. – ponderou Edward sem rodeios.

- O traficante? De nova Iorque? Por quê? – pediu com um sorriso enviesado de escarnio, arqueando suas sobrancelhas em ligeira surpresa.

- Porque ele está ameaçando a campanha à prefeitura do meu filho! – exclamou o Senador.

- E por que o jovem Alec Cullen não veio negociar esse detalhe da campanha eleitoral? – perguntou mais uma vez com diversão.

- Não é da sua conta... – começou Seth, mas rapidamente Jason o interrompeu afastando o sorriso de escarnio de seu rosto.

- Se terei que acabar com a vida de alguém, por mais miserável que seja, eu preciso saber todos os detalhes. Vocês sabem como funcionam as coisas por aqui. Informação completa igual serviço feito, informação incompleta igual serviço não feito. – clarificou suas regras mais uma vez para a dupla de amigos.

Seth rolou seus olhos, enquanto Edward bufava.

- Alec não veio, porque ele não sabe da sua existência. Isso serve, Jenks? – vociferou o político. Mais uma vez o vigarista exibiu seus dentes amarelados.

- Edward, Edward... ainda me lembro quando o seu avó Anthony te apresentou a mim, você tinha o que?! 21 anos?! Se o seu filho quer tirar alguém do seu caminho político ele que terá que ser o contratante. – expôs com calma, fazendo com que Edward fechasse suas mãos em punho em puro reflexo. – Contudo, pela nossa longa história, aceitarei esse único serviço em nome do jovem Alec, mas lembre-se que será o primeiro e o último, ok? – falou com uma voz suave como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança.

- Cristalino. – provocou. – De qualquer forma, Erick Yorkie tem que ser morto, de uma forma que a culpa caia sobre Benjamin Cheney.

- Ben Cheney está morto há mais de um mês. – respondeu sem emoção Jenks.

- Foda-se! – exclamou Edward. – Então alguém da quadrilha dele. Eles não eram rivais?

- Sim, foi o próprio Erick que embalou o presunto.

- Pronto, simples assim. Apagar um traficantezinho e a coisa mais fácil para você Jenks. Nós três sabemos disso. – pontuou Edward.

- Sim, é fácil. Mas por que você quer tirar o Yorkie da jogada, Cullen?

- O mesmo de sempre, sabe – deu de ombros. -, o filho da puta está querendo ganhar uma diminuição da pena para entregar alguém do esquema concorrente. – rolou seus olhos.

- Considere feito. Sobre o outro assunto, será que você trouxe o que eu pedi? – questionou o advogado de Chicago.

- Como vamos saber que as informações que você tem são verdadeiras? – exigiu Seth.

- Não tem como vocês saberem, mas a vida é assim, vocês terão que me dar um voto de confiança. Agora cadê o meu dinheiro? – pediu com os seus olhos mais arregalados ainda, mostrando uma grossa pasta preta para os seus interlocutores.

- Aqui. – disse Seth entregando-lhe a pasta. – 500 mil dólares em notas de 50 não sequenciais, e sem rastreamento da receita federal.

- Sempre com perfeição. – vangloriou-se o vigarista pegando a maleta para si e entregando o arquivo para Edward. O ruivo entregou a pasta a Seth, que analisou satisfeito o conteúdo.

- Seu trabalho mais uma vez foi feito com cuidado, Jason. – provocou Seth.

- É meu ganha pão, Seth querido. – provocou.

Com os assuntos que deveriam tratar com Jenks resolvidos, Edward e Seth despediram-se do advogado, e começaram a deixar o escritório do trambiqueiro, com o advogado na frente analisando os arquivos em sua mão e Edward atrás. Fora quando os dois estavam passando a soleira da porta que Jenks fez seu último comentário direcionado ao Senador aquela noite:

- Sabe, Edward, se você está pensando em se casar com Isabella Swan como sua filha quer, esses arquivos só te darão mais certeza que ela é a mulher certa para ajuda-lo a chegar na casa branca. – pontuou enigmaticamente. Edward sorriu nervoso e assentiu com a cabeça, deixando o mais rápido possível o clube.

Pela janela de sua sala, Jason Jenks observou o Senador Edward Cullen e seu advogado Seth Clearwater deixando o seu estabelecimento, pelas ruas ligeiramente úmidas de Chicago, percebendo que os dois estavam longe, o advogado pegou o seu próprio celular e discou o primeiro número que tinha na chamada rápida.

- _Sim?_ – uma voz grossa respondeu do outro lado no terceiro toque.

- Senhor White, o trabalho está feito. O Senador Cullen acabou de sair daqui com os dados falsificados sobre a senhorita Isabella Swan. – explicitou Jason.

- _Ótimo. Estou fazendo a transferência neste momento._ – disse a voz encerrando a ligação sem nenhum outro comentário.

Jenks sorriu satisfeito. Alguns papeis falsificados lhe haviam rendido 1 milhão de dólares.

Sim, o dia de hoje havia sido extremamente produtivo. Era sempre bom fazer negócios com a família Cullen.

.

Com o assunto prioritário resolvido, o restante foi extremamente fácil para o político; que mesmo estando cansado não desistiu de acordar Isabella quando chegou do escritório de Jenks para consumi-la mais uma vez sexualmente.

Os encontros políticos e midiáticos que estavam na agenda do Senador Cullen transcorreram tranquilamente. Nem mesmo Siobhan Howell lhe deu um tempo difícil durante a entrevista, ela fora excepcionalmente educada e polida.

Os momentos com Isabella Swan eram sempre satisfatórios. A cada toque de Edward, que acreditava ele estava a introduzindo para o mundo que sempre quis fazer parte, era recebido de maneira magnânima. O corpo feminino parecia aceitar tudo o que ele fazia com ela. O seu corpo cantava para ela. Cada conjunção carnal que partilhavam provava ao Senador que por todo o tempo, todas as fracassadas tentativas de ser um dominante pleno somente fracassaram porque só existia uma pessoa que ele era capaz de tal atitude, e essa pessoa era Isabella.

Fora mais de uma vez que Edward refletiu a conversa que tivera com as mulheres de sua família, que insistiam em dizer que a bela assessora de imprensa seria a única capaz de dar o _status_ político que ele tanto ansiava.

Até mesmo Randall Moore, um grande amigo da família Cullen e patrocinador recorrente das campanhas de Edward; comentou no jantar em que partilharam algumas horas antes de voltarem à Washington, no momento em que a jornalista se retirou para ir ao banheiro, que Isabella era a personificação de tudo o que o avô de Edward, Anthony, sempre quis na política. Ele afirmou pela simples observação da morena que ela a primeira dama perfeita para ele.

Seth, por mais que não gostasse muito de Isabella, teve que dar o braço a torcer e aceitar que Randall estava com a razão. Enquanto Edward absteve-se de sorrir e acenar com a cabeça. O político odiava se sentir dividido. Odiava que a razão submetesse as suas decisões motivadas, principalmente por causa da sua necessidade de prejudicar o primo, Eleazar Masen.

Edward mantinha-se casado com Tanya só porque sabia que a esposa era a paixão do seu primo, que ao primeiro sinal do divórcio ele estaria em cima da loira morango da mesma maneira que urubu fica em cima de carniça. Assim, a necessidade de manter-se infeliz em um casamento desde seu início fadado ao fim, era por simples motivações egoístas. Motivações emocionais.

Entretanto, a veemência de todos em dizer a ele que Isabella Swan seria a esposa que Tanya nunca fora, que seria parceira e tomaria frentes políticas, inspirando mulheres de todo mundo, o deixava animado. Edward sabia que o principal requisito para que um presidente tenha os votos da população feminina no país, é uma primeira dama que as motive, as inspire, que as façam querer ser ela. Como Jacqueline Kennedy foi, e como Michelle Obama tem sido um alicerce indiscutível para a política de Barack Obama.

Sua razão lhe dava inúmeros motivos para entrar com o pedido de divórcio, e mergulhar em uma relação que visava o seu futuro, do que uma que o puxava para a estagnação. Tanya já se sentia ameaçada por Isabella Swan. Esme, Alice e Jane, as mulheres que ele mais confiava, já haviam lhe dito que a jornalista era o seu ponto chave num futuro eleitoral. Randall, que foi conhecido por muito tempo como o melhor lobista e analista político dos EUA, também o havia dito que a morena era o seu melhor. Até mesmo Seth, com demasiada relutância havia concordado com isso.

Mas porque ele não conseguia pedir o divórcio, liberando Tanya da prisão do casamento a qual viviam por 21 anos, e focava-se somente na sua carreira que sempre fora a sua principal motivação? O lado emotivo não deixava. O lado que dominava completamente a sua razão e que o cegava de uma maneira tão vil que era incompreendido. A necessidade de sempre prejudicar Eleazar mais uma vez tomava a frente, como tomara muitas vezes na infância e na adolescência. O fato de estar vinculado com Tanya e o primo não, é que o satisfazia.

Era uma satisfação doentia, e sem nexo. Contudo, era a forma como Edward gostava de mostrar ao primo que era superior a ele. Mas que essa superioridade o prejudicaria no mundo político? Até o momento, nunca havia sido um empecilho. Mas antes ele não conhecia Isabella Swan, e a facilidade com que ela conquistava a todos e amedrontava os adversários era hipnotizante.

Sim. Isabella Swan era o melhor para o seu futuro.

Fora com esse _insight_ enquanto seguia-se em seu carro para a sua casa no quadrante noroeste depois do voo de 3 horas de Chicago ao distrito de Columbia, que Edward decidiu conversar com Seth acerca do seu divórcio, e uma próxima união com Isabella o mais breve possível.

Edward enfim decidiu deixar de lado seus interesses emocionais, e seguir os interesses de sua razão. Deixar de ser egoísta por causa de um ser insignificante como o seu primo Eleazar, e ser egoísta – ou mais egoísta – com a sua carreira, com a sua ambição de alcançar o patamar mais alto da política norte-americana e mundial, Edward Cullen queria e seria presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, e ninguém o impediria.

.

Contudo na manhã de sexta-feira, onde ele estava 100% focado em marcar uma reunião com Seth para aquele dia ainda, sua filha, Jane, o lembrou de um evento que ele havia esquecido completamente.

- Você quer que eu seja a sua acompanhante no baile dos democratas amanhã, ou prefere, não sei... ir acompanhado com Isabella, já que... – fez uma cara de desgosto. – minha mãe está na Califórnia? – pediu tirando o foco da agenda em seu celular para encarar o rosto de seu pai, que conduzia o seu carro para o prédio do senado.

- É amanhã o baile anual? – perguntou Edward surpreso, desviando a sua atenção do transito para sua filha.

- Sim... – respondeu Jane lentamente. – Você esqueceu? Pai! Você sabe o quanto é importante esse baile para fazer alianças, acolher interesses políticos e também começar a projetar a sua campanha eleitoral para 2016! – exclamou.

Edward sorriu internamente. Ele havia ensinado bem a Jane à importância de determinados eventos sociais, e era melhor ainda saber que a filha estava feliz com a ausência da mãe em um evento de tamanho porte. Imediatamente o político refletiu sobre o _insight_ que tivera na noite anterior, e se ele quisesse começar a projetar Isabella como uma futura primeira dama, o baile seria um bom começo.

- Peça a senhorita Swan para me acompanhar.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oie! Vocês estão aqui comigo ainda?! Olha lá dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto! _

_Como vocês estão?! Eu estou relativamente bem. Aquele que me seguem no twitter ([arroba]sophiequeen_) sabem que a minha real life está uma loucura. E quando eu digo loucura, quero dizer: sem tempo até de comer. Mas com muito esforço, ocupando meu tempo livre fui escrevendo pouco a pouco esse capítulo. Acredito que ele tenha ficado bom, quero dizer, ele é o preâmbulo para os dois próximos capítulos, que são os que mais quero escrever em toda a fic! São os dois capítulos mais importantes da trama. Conseguem imaginar o que acontece?! Algum chute, apenas pelos fatos deste capítulo?!_

_Tenho certeza que muitos de vocês ficaram inspirados/animados/ansiosos! Prometo que com as minhas férias (míseros 30 dias) eu evolua na escrita e tenha pelo menos uns 4 capítulos prontos, assim eu me desafogo e não fico dando essas longas pausas por aqui, que muitos acham que eu abandonei a fic, algo que todo mundo tá careca de saber que só farei em caso de morte. Então se acalmem e entendam: minha vida não é só escrever fic, infelizmente._

_Nem sei muito que dizer, quero pedir desculpas pela lemon fraquinha desse capítulo. Faz muito tempo que não escrevo uma cena de sexo, e com o tempo limitado tive que ser meio vaga. Desculpem-me por isso._

_Quero agradecê-los mais uma vez por continuarem acompanhando a história, comentando, cobrando, fazendo tudo o que vocês fazem. Como também quero agradecê-los pela compreensão acerca da demora. É a vida, infelizmente. Tod, sua linda. Obrigada mais uma vez por betar isso aqui na excelência de sempre. Te amo ruiva!_

_Como sempre quem tiver dúvidas, curiosidades, ou o que for, podem me questionar tanto no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ ou no meu formspring: www__**(PONTO)**__formspring__**(PONTO)**__me/carolvenancio. _

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho._

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	10. Ataque

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo nove – Ataque

.

"_**Quando um ataque acontece, a melhor defesa não é resistir,  
mas mover-se com o fluxo do ataque, e,  
usar essa energia em benefício de si próprio."  
**__- __desconhecido__ -_

.

Jane Stella Denali-Cullen aprendera muito cedo como era jogar no mundo político do qual nascera; e, que sempre tivera influência dos homens da sua família, principalmente de seu pai, o Senador Edward Cullen.

E por causa dessa influência marcante que Jane sabia muito bem jogar o jogo de interesses que a política exigia. A muito, a loira, de apenas 21 anos, sabia reconhecer o que era melhor para o seu pai, no caso, o melhor era Isabella Swan. Sua mãe Tanya Denali-Cullen, há muito fora um peão descartado do jogo de xadrez que as ambições políticas de seu pai exigia.

E fora por isso que Jane propusera, quase que inocentemente, que seu pai fosse acompanhado de Isabella Swan no baile anual do partido dos democratas, porque sabia que ela era a única mulher que poderia ajudar a pavimentar o caminho de Edward a Casa Branca. E da mesma maneira que sabia como e quanto Isabella poderia auxiliar o seu pai, Jane também tinha pleno conhecimento que seu pai ansiava em desfilar com a sua assessora para todos verem, admirar e falarem. Se a viagem a Chicago não fosse um indicativo disso, a loira não sabia o que seria.

Então não fora nenhuma surpresa para Jane, que se parecia demais fisicamente com a sua mãe, mas extremamente igual ao seu pai no jeito ser, quando Edward disse que gostaria que Isabella Swan fosse a sua acompanhante no baile do dia seguinte.

Todavia, Jane sabia que a presença de Isabella ao lado de seu pai em um evento tão formal e importante do partido não seria recebido muito efusivamente por duas pessoas: seu avô, Carlisle e seu irmão, Alec.

Carlisle por se sentir intimidado e com um pé atrás com a ambição da morena. Jane ainda não conseguia compreender a apreensão do avô, contudo, ela sabia que a sua avó, Esme, uma grande conselheira de seu avô era a favor de Isabella, a ponto de até mesmo convencer o seu marido a aceitar a jornalista.

Seu irmão Alec, entretanto, era outra história. Ele havia decidido não gostar de Isabella, por saber que ele era uma ameaça a sua mãe. Era ridículo e até mesmo infantil a atitude de Alec, e Jane sabia disso; assim como os dois tinham plena consciência de que o casamento de seus pais era o casamento de aparência, onde nunca existiu amor, carinho e muito menos respeito.

Então porque ele era tão contra a aproximação de Isabella ao seu pai?!

Como ele mesmo havia respondido: _"por ela ser uma vagabunda, oportunista e ambiciosa_".

Jane e Alec discutiram muito isso nos dias que seu pai estava com sua assessora em Chicago. Enquanto Jane queria que Alec entendesse que Isabella era a mulher perfeita para estar ao lado de seu pai no jogo político à Casa Branca; Alec foi claro a dizer que não se importava com o jogo político de seu pai e quem deveria estar ao lado dele nesta jornada; pois sabia que qualquer mulher que estivesse ao seu lado – seja sua mãe, Tanya, ou Isabella – não importaria, o Senador Edward Cullen alcançaria o seu objetivo de tornar-se presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, fosse o que fosse.

Jane não gostou disso, e enquanto o seu irmão dizia que sempre seria contra Isabella, e que não importasse o que acontecesse com sua mãe e seu pai, ele _sempre_ ficaria do lado de sua mãe. Jane o advertiu que estava sendo um idiota, que a sua mãe nunca se importara com os dois, que, sequer, os queria como filhos.

Claro como sempre este assunto fora delicado entre os irmãos Denali-Cullen, desta vez não fora diferente. Enquanto Jane nunca fora próxima a sua mãe, e não aceitava a ausência constante dessa enquanto crescia; Alec sempre fora o rabicho de Tanya, ligando para ela constantemente quando ela estava na Califórnia, e tentando chamar a sua constate atenção quando estava em Washington. Talvez fosse a insistência de Alec que conquistara o "amor" de Tanya, por isso que ela era mais próxima de seu filho, ou mais próxima quanto possível uma mãe pode ser de um filho, sem ser considerada relapsa.

Alec se agarrava a essas migalhas de carinho e amor maternal como se fosse um salva vidas, para a completa descrença de sua irmã, que não aceitava de jeito nenhum os poucos momentos de consciência de Tanya com o amor maternal que ela afirmava dar, que para Jane _nunca_ fora suficientes.

Era por conta desse embate que tivera com Alec, que Jane sabia que o baile dos democratas poderia ser complicado com a presença de Isabella ao lado de seu pai, contudo ela tinha que dar esta sugestão a Edward, pois Jane sabia que o seu pai a queria para muito mais que uma simples assessora, ou até mesmo como apenas a sua esposa. Edward queria Isabella em sua vida para muito mais. Jane tinha uma breve ideia do que esse _'muito mais'_ podia ser, e por isto ela estava disposta a ajudar o seu pai a ter Isabella ao seu lado, fosse o que fosse.

Assim, com a confirmação de seu pai que gostaria de ter a jornalista como a sua acompanhante Jane começou a preparar a agenda dela e Isabella. O primeiro item, que não podia esperar até o dia seguinte, era o vestido para Isabella usar no baile. E o melhor lugar para conseguir um era a metrópole _fashion_ dos Estados Unidos: Nova Iorque.

Com um telefonema a uma amiga _personal stylist_ para que pudesse encontrar vestidos de gala para o seu tamanho e o de Isabella, que ela supôs ser um 38 ou 40. Makenna Thomas, a _personal stylist_, afirmou a Jane que prepararia tudo para quando ela e sua convidada chegassem ao seu ateliê, tudo estivesse pronto.

Quando chegaram ao amplo escritório do Edward, enquanto o Senador seguiu para sua sala tentando desesperadamente falar com Seth, Jane seguiu para a sala de Isabella para lhe informar dos seus programas para o dia e o dia seguinte.

- Oi Isabella, como foi em Chicago?! – perguntou Jane com um amplo sorriso. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Uma blusa de cetim rosa pálido com um laço negro do lado esquerdo, uma saia de fundo preto e com flores cor de rosa, e open boots negras. Como sempre Jane estava vestida impecavelmente.

- Hum... olá, Jane? – repetiu confusa a assessora de imprensa. Como sempre, Jane avaliou a roupa que Isabella vestia. Uma blusa preta com detalhes franzidos do próprio tecido, uma saia lápis de fundo preto com uma estampa de padrão de flores _vintage_ vermelhas escuras. E _pumps_ negros. Apesar de estar bem vestida para o dia do escritório, Jane constatou que a roupa da jornalista era claramente de alguma loja popular.

"_Isabella Swan, necessitava de um banho de loja urgentemente."_, constatou Jane com arrogância.

- Então como foi Chicago?! A vaca da Howell pegou pesado?! – pediu, mesmo sabendo que a entrevista de seu pai com Siobhan Howell tinha sido tranquila. Isabella encarou a loira desconfiada.

- Foi tudo ok em Chicago, Jane. – respondeu lentamente. – Será que posso ajuda-la em alguma coisa?! – perguntou a jornalista arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Jane sorriu enviesado. Um sorriso muito similar ao de seu pai, a propósito.

- Hum... será que você tem algum compromisso amanhã?! – perguntou a loira com um sorriso tímido. Isabella afastou sua cadeira de sua mesa de trabalho cruzando suas pernas e braços ao encarar a filha de seu amante.

- Não... pelo menos não _ainda_. – respondeu mais uma vez lentamente. Jane sorriu amplamente e piscou duas vezes.

- Será que você aceita ser a acompanhante do meu pai no Baile Anual do Partido dos Democratas amanhã? – pediu com seu mais doce sorriso. Isabella a encarou surpresa.

- E sua mãe? Não seria ela a acompanhante de seu pai?

Jane bufou.

- Minha mãe não esta em DC, ela está na Califórnia e só Deus sabe quando ela volta de sua temporada no SPA... hum... do mês de abril. – replicou acidamente. – Isabella, meu pai faz questão que você o acompanhe neste Baile. – insistiu Jane.

- Jane, querida, eu não tenho um vestido apropriado para um baile de gala da magnitude deste. – explicou a morena com humildade. Jane rolou seus olhos.

- Não tem problema, eu já dei um jeito nisso! Estamos indo a NYC depois do almoço para provar alguns vestidos! – exclamou animada.

- Hum... Jane... eu não tenho condições de comprar um vestido de um designer de renome. – explicitou mais uma vez Isabella, desta vez, porém, odiando por estar mendigando dinheiro.

Jane rolou seus olhos.

- Isa, relaxe. Nós usaremos o cartão do escritório, afinal esta é uma ocasião de trabalho. – disse com um sorriso divertido, piscando para Isabella.

- Ok... – respondeu Isabella lentamente, sua mente voava pelos inúmeros cenários dos quais poderiam acontecer no baile, e apesar de temer Carlisle Cullen, ela pressentia que Esme interveria ao seu favor, mas não seria o mesmo que Alec Cullen.

Estava claro que o rapaz tinha algo contra ela. Ela tinha que distrai-lo, e a melhor forma de distraí-lo sem chamar muita à atenção para si, seria introduzir Angela ao radar de Alec... sim... exatamente isto. Estava na hora de Angela Weber se fazer conhecida a Alec Cullen e se tudo sair conforme o seu plano encantá-lo com o seu chame _Swan_.

- Hum... Jane? – perguntou lentamente Isabella, medindo as suas palavras. – Será que posso levar a minha prima ao baile? Veja bem, ela acabou de retornar do Canadá e está pensando em estudar Ciências Políticas na George Washington, acredito que seria um bom incentivo a ela, não seria? – Jane fechou seus olhos em fendas.

Percebendo que estava quase perdendo a batalha, Isabella completou:

- Acredito que você irá acompanhada de Demetri Hastings, e seu irmão... a não ser que esteja muito desinformada, ele não irá levar uma acompanhante, certo?! Acho que minha prima seria uma excelente influência a Alec, ela tem quase a mesma idade de vocês. – completou dando de ombros.

Jane ponderou as palavras de Isabella. De fato uma acompanhante para Alec que seja _prima_ de Isabella Swan, seria uma boa maneira de tirar a sua atenção da assessora, deixando assim que seu pai e Isabella chamassem a atenção para o belo e poderoso casal que formavam. Seria uma excelente opção que a prima Swan entrasse na equação para os planos de Jane Cullen.

- Excelente ideia, Isa! Qual é o nome de sua prima para que eu a coloque na lista de convidados? – pediu a loira com um sorriso amoroso.

- Angela. Angela Weber. – respondeu com um sorriso triunfante.

- Será que ela também precisa de um vestido? – perguntou Jane com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não. Acredito que Angela consiga se virar, sem causar vergonha a todos no baile amanhã. – respondeu orgulhosamente. Ela precisava conversar com Angela o mais rápido possível.

- Avisarei ao Alec sobre sua prima... Angela. – replicou sorrindo. – E esteja pronta, sairemos para NY às 13 horas, ok?!

- Claro. – respondeu com um sorriso a jornalista, vendo a filha do Senador Cullen afastando-se de onde estava. Agilmente retirou seu celular da primeira gaveta de sua mesa e enviou uma mensagem a Angela.

"_Chegou o dia! Você será acompanhante de Alec Cullen no baile anual do partido dos democratas. Preciso que você esteja em DC ainda hoje! Precisamos falar urgente! Arrume um vestido de gala, elegante, mas discreto. Chegou o dia para você vingar Benjamin, Ang!"_

Alguns minutos depois, Angela respondeu a sua prima:

"_Estava mesmo finalizando as coisas para a mudança. Até o final da noite estarei em DC, me ligue para combinarmos de nos encontrar. E, Isa, eu só tenho o vestido perfeito para esta ocasião! Nada muito chamativo, mas elegante o suficiente."_

Isabella sorriu vitoriosa com a mensagem de Angela, ela nunca imaginou que a sua prima paterna iria lhe ajudar tanto neste plano contra a família Cullen, mas ela estava se mostrando uma aliada perfeita para a situação. E, se tudo corresse da maneira que ela acreditava que seria, Alec Philippe Denali-Cullen não veria o que o atingiria. Angela o varreria do seu mundo, com o seu jeito sensual e sua inteligência. Se havia algo que as duas tinham em comum era exatamente isso: inteligência e perspicácia para conquistar quem quer que fosse.

A manhã apesar de ocupada para Isabella Swan, passou com um piscar de olhos, com a morena produzindo discursos e confirmando reuniões com a imprensa para o Senador na próxima semana. Alguns minutos antes da uma da tarde, Jane veio chamar a jornalista para que elas começassem o caminho para NYC.

Em seu Audi A1 Sportback branco, Jane conduziu pela interestadual em direção à Nova Iorque, em uma conversa leve e descontraída com Isabella. Quando estavam na Philadelphia, as duas mulheres fizeram uma breve parada para almoçarem em um restaurante japonês, antes de continuar sua viagem a Manhattan.

- Eu sei que poderíamos ter vindo de avião, Isa. Mas é que eu gosto tanto de conduzir e vivendo em DC, eu quase nunca dirijo. – explicou a loira acerca da dúvida que Isabella estava para si mesma desde quando deixaram Washington.

- Não tem problema Jane. Fazia tanto tempo que não viajava de carro que estou aproveitando o passeio. – sorriu com simpatia a jornalista.

A conversa continuou leve entre as duas, e depois de 4 horas e meia que haviam deixado o Gabinete de Edward, as duas mulheres chegaram ao ateliê de Makenna Thomas. O estúdio da _personal stylist_ ficava em um loft em Chelsea, o lugar era elegantemente decorado em preto e branco, com croquis de grandes designers de sucesso em molduras espalhadas por todo ambiente e outros objetos de decoração que trazem consigo referencias ao mundo da moda.

A elegância do ateliê era um próprio reflexo de sua dona. Makenna Thomas tinha a pele cor de avelã, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos. Seu corpo esguio e magro, junto com sua estrutura alta, lhe dava uma imponência à parte. Era como se a _personal stylist_ tivesse saído de uma passarela de algum centro da moda europeia. E o modo de vestir da mulher, provava que realmente ela era uma fashionista. Uma calça jeans _flare_, uma camisa de _chiffon_ preta com tachas douradas sobre os seios com a forma de cruzes. Cinto de couro preto com cruzes douradas, botas plataformas pretas e, assessórios pretos e dourados. Os cabelos castanhos de Makenna estavam ondulados e soltos batendo na altura de seus ombros.

- Oh Jane! Achei que você não chegaria nunca! – exclamou a mulher com um forte sotaque francês. A loira rolou seus olhos.

- Como se você não soubesse como é o trânsito dessa cidade! – provocou Jane caminhando em direção a _stylist_ dando um abraço nesta. A diferença de altura das duas era gritante, mas ambas pareciam muito amigas. – Mak, deixa-me apresentar Isabella Swan, assessora de imprensa do meu pai. Isa, essa é Makenna Thomas uma grande amiga que conheci quando morei em Paris.

- Um grande prazer Makenna. – sorriu a jornalista estendendo a sua mão para a francesa.

- O prazer é meu Isabella. – suspirou a _stylist_. – Bom queridas, vamos começar a provar os vestidos?! São tantos que separei para vocês! – exclamou animada.

- Vamos lá! – exclamou animada Jane.

As próximas 3 horas foram vestindo e retirando vestidos de grifes de todo mundo e de diversas cores. Para Jane fora fácil de agradar, uma vez que Makenna conhecia o seu gosto. Mas para Isabella era complicado, uns eram muito chamativos, outros muito conservadores, outros ainda demasiadamente vulgar. Isabella estava a ponto de desistir quando a francesa trouxe a última escolha, um vestido de uma coleção recém-lançada de um estilista de renome de origem libanesa; que para a felicidade das três mulheres foi o eleito.

Com os vestidos escolhidos, as mulheres passaram mais uma hora escolhendo sapatos e assessórios para acompanharem seus vestidos. E, depois que tudo estava definido, Makenna convidou Isabella e Jane para acompanharem em um jantar num restaurante vegetariano.

Enquanto Jane e Makenna relembravam momentos que passaram na Europa, Isabella as ouvia com demasiada atenção e com uma pitada de inveja. Apesar de sempre ser privilegiada financeiramente por seu tio Aro Volturi, nunca fora tanto, como se fosse a sua própria filha, os únicos lugares que ela conhecera fora dos EUA era Vancouver, no Canadá e Tijuana, no México, mas sempre fora seu sonho conhecer o velho continente, mas sempre fora impossível a jornalista conhece-lo. Mais uma vez a morena odiava o fato que não tinha uma vida financeira confortável.

Makenna que sempre fora extremamente perceptiva notou o desconforto da jornalista, e por isso mudou de assunto, para incluí-la na conversa. Logo o jantar se encerrou; Isabella e Jane se despediram da _personal stylist_, e seguiram o seu caminho para a interestadual em direção a Washington, DC.

Ao contrário da viagem de ida, há de volta não foi nenhum pouco agradável. As duas mulheres conversavam esporadicamente devido ao cansaço que sentiam. Jane deixou Isabella em seu apartamento, dizendo que ligaria para a morena mais tarde para confirmarem o horário do cabelo e maquiagem que havia marcado. Exausta pela viagem bate e volta, Isabella colocou delicadamente o seu vestido para o baile sobre o sofá e arrastou-se para o banheiro para um banho, e sem sequer se preocupar em colocar algo para dormir, caiu exausta em sua cama puxando o seu cobertor por cima de si e dormindo profundamente logo em seguida.

.

Tanya que estava recebendo uma massagem relaxante de uma massagista porto-riquenha quando o seu telefone tocou. Em qualquer outra circunstancia ela não atenderia, mas quando viu o nome de sua prima Rosalie no visor se viu impelida a atender.

- Rose! Que surpresa maravilhosa! – exclamou Tanya, afastando com uma mão a massagista para que assim tivesse mais liberdade e privacidade para falar com a sua prima.

- Tany! Tudo bom?! Onde você está? – perguntou a loira que era casada com um dos poucos amigos verdadeiros do Senador Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty.

- Hum... _Califórnia_? – respondeu Tanya soando mais como uma pergunta.

Rosalie suspirou pesadamente.

- Rose? O que foi?! Por que deste suspiro derrotado? – pediu com urgência.

- Você não irá acompanhar Edward no baile do partido dos democratas amanhã?

- É amanhã?! – questionou retoricamente. – Bom... acredito que Edward terá que ir sem mim, Rose. – completou com descaso. – Nunca fui importante nestes bailes. Mas por que da pergunta?

- Hum... – Rosalie hesitou por um minuto. – Edward estará indo acompanhado de sua assessora de imprensa. – explicou a advogada, o que ouvira seu marido e o Senador conversando minutos antes.

- _Isabella Swan_? – repetiu Tanya levantando-se da maca em que estava sentada e puxando a toalha branca e felpuda do SPA para cobrir a sua nudez.

- Sim... você a conhece? – perguntou Rosalie confusa.

- Infelizmente. – resmungou Tanya. – Rose, eu preciso desligar. Preciso antecipar a minha volta a DC. Mais tarde eu te ligo. – disse com rapidez a loira morango, colocando o seu chinelo para ir ao banheiro da sala de massagem vestir a sua roupa.

Usando um vestido de fundo rosa claro com um padrão de estampa em tons de roxo, com uma sandália de salto alto de couro roxo e uma bolsa de um marfim suave, Tanya estava despedindo-se apressadamente enquanto saia de SPA em que estava passando o dia, sendo surpreendida, encostado em seu carro de aluguel, por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Eleazar Masen, o grande amor de sua vida.

- Eleazar?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! Se Edward descobrir... – começou a loira morango nervosamente, olhando para todas as direções. Eleazar rolou os seus olhos verdes.

- Estou aqui para te ver Tanya. Passar um tempo com você longe dos olhos de seu _maldito _marido! – afirmou com convicção, afastando-se do carro e acabando com a distância entre os dois.

- Eleazar... – começou Tanya com um tom de aviso, mas quando o loiro tocou suas mãos quentes nos braços dela, a esposa do Senador Cullen derreteu-se.

O toque, a suavidade, a descarga elétrica corria entre ela e Eleazar era tão incrível, que nada que ela tinha com Edward era passível de comparação, quando se estava com o seu verdadeiro amor; o que ela tinha com seu esposo era algo sem importância, vago, fútil.

- Quanta saudade eu estava de você. – murmurou o engenheiro no ouvido de Tanya, que se arrepiou com a ação.

- Eu também... – concordou reticente.

- Então fique comigo aqui esse fim de semana? – pediu com urgência.

- Eu preciso voltar para DC, Edward... – começou, mas Eleazar interrompeu.

- Esta ocupado com a assessora dele. Fique comigo Tanya, só esse fim de semana? – pediu mais uma vez com urgência e demasiado carinho. Lentamente o loiro deslizou suas grandes mãos pelas costas femininas, e ela sentiu todo o carinho, todo o amor, toda a proteção que só Eleazar era capaz de te dar. Desde quando era jovens, ele fora o único que verdadeiramente a amou.

- Ok. – concordou com um suspiro.

Eleazar sorriu vitorioso.

.

Sábado amanheceu com um sol tímido por traz de nuvens acinzentadas, Angela, que chegara a DC por volta das 8 da noite, ficou até quase 3 da madrugada organizando as suas coisas no apartamento que havia ganhado de seu pai, contudo não suportando o cansaço e o sono, adormeceu com as roupas suadas e sujas que usara para fazer a sua mudança. Contudo a morena manteve o seu celular em suas mãos, mesmo durante a noite aguardando a ligação de sua prima, que veio por volta das 10 da manhã de sábado.

- Angela? – ouviu a voz de Isabella, antes mesmo de responder a chamada.

- Hum... sim... – murmurou sonolenta. – Isa?! – perguntou bocejando.

- Sim sou eu Angela... podemos conversar, ou você precisa de um tempo para acordar? – replicou com uma diversão irritadiça.

- Podemos falar agora sim, Isa. – advertiu a filha de Aro Volturi levantando-se de sua cama e se espreguiçando. – O tal baile é hoje, certo?!

- Sim, sim é hoje. Você conseguiu um vestido?! Cabelo? Maquiagem? Unhas? – enumerou com urgência.

- Claro Isa. Eu tinha um vestido de gala que ia usar em um jantar com Ben, mas que por causa de... da sua morte, acabei nunca usando. E já providenciei o restante em um salão próximo ao meu apartamento. – explicitou.

- Ótimo! – exclamou a jornalista. – Enfim, estamos indo ao baile anual do partido dos democratas...

- Uau! – surpreendeu-se Angela. – Você estará a trabalho? – pediu com curiosidade.

Isabella sorriu para si mesma.

- Oh! Não! O Senador Cullen me convidou como sua acompanhante. – respondeu triunfante.

- Uh-lá-lá! Parece que tudo está indo conforme o planejado, mas... como entrarei nesse baile tão privativo? – pediu Angela confusa como ela poderia estar junto a Isabella naquele baile.

- Você será acompanhante de Alec Cullen. – respondeu com um sorriso. Angela arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa.

- E como você conseguiu isso? – Isabella riu divertida antes de começar a narrar os fatos que levaram Angela a ser acompanhante de Alec Cullen na reunião partidária mais importante do partido em que o jovem político se afiliou seguindo os passos dos homens de sua família.

A jornalista aproveitou a chamada da prima e detalhou tudo o que precisava desta, como ela agiria ao lado de seu acompanhante e como ela deveria desafiá-lo tanto intelectualmente como sexualmente, fazendo o possível para tirar a atenção do jovem sobre ela e seu pai. Com cada frase Angela sorria mais e mais deliciada, enfim ela poderia vingar a morte de seu amado Ben.

- De qualquer maneira preciso que você esteja aqui na minha casa, completamente pronta às 7 horas, pois a limusine esta prevista para nos pegar por volta das sete e meia, ok?!

- Claro Isa, estarei pontualmente as sete. E Alec Cullen nunca saberá o que o atingiu essa noite. – proclamou vitoriosa a estudante de ciências políticas.

- Assim esperamos Ang. Vemo-nos mais tarde, ok? – avisou Isabella, para em seguida despedir-se da prima e desligar a chamada.

Agora antes dela se preparar para a sua ida ao SPA com Jane, Isabella precisava cuidar do único detalhe que ficaria a cargo de si mesma: a lingerie. Poderia ser um pouco presunçoso da parte da jornalista, mas ela sabia exatamente a sua noite como acompanhante do Senador Cullen acabaria: em algum lugar com ela sendo fodida esplendorosamente por aquele homem viril e másculo. Ela não aguentava de ansiedade para isso, para ser consumida mais uma vez sexualmente pelo Senador Edward Cullen.

.

O tempo no SPA, infelizmente, para a jornalista que não podia pagar aquele luxo durou muito pouco, contudo ela fora magnanimamente realizada durante todo o tempo ali, unhas das mãos e dos pés feitos, cabelo impecavelmente penteado em um coque elegante em sua nuca, com alguns fios soltos em sua fronte, maquiagem elegante e discreta, e a sua pele, feito seda por conta de uma sessão de massagem. Isabella se sentia linda, poderosa e capaz de conquistar qualquer coisa, apenas com o pequeno capricho de ser mimada por mãos habilidosas de profissionais do ramo da beleza.

Isabella disse o seu até logo a Jane e seguiu para o seu apartamento em um taxi, um luxo que se deu por conta do medo de estragar seu cabelo e maquiagem. Como teria cerca de uma hora e meia antes da limusine busca-la, decidiu começar a se arrumar, por mais que a sua pele estava sedosa dos produtos utilizados em sua massagem, a pele da jornalista não estava com um aroma agradável, por isso passou cerca de 30 minutos embebendo a sua pele com seu creme corporal que possuía um aroma suave de morangos. Com uma hora de antecedência, Isabella começou a organizar a pequena bolsa de mão e depois trocar-se.

Ela estava terminando de amarrar o vestido em um laço em torno de seu pescoço, quando a campainha de seu apartamento tocou indicando que Angela havia chego. Sorrindo para a sua própria imagem no grande espelho de seu quarto a morena seguiu para a sala para recepcionar a sua prima. Assim como esperava Angela estava elegantemente vestida.

Um vestido tomara que caia de um tom de uva, com detalhes de cetim uva e bordados em preto no busto e um tecido de _chiffon_ caindo suavemente pela saia, sapatos _peep toe_ e bolsa de verniz negro, brincos e anéis de tons uva, preto e prata envelhecido. Os cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um coque estilo _vintage_ em sua nuca, com a franja de lado. Uma maquiagem delicada e marcante nas cores que usava. Definitivamente Angela havia acertado na escolha para o baile.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Isabella ao admirar a forma que a sua prima olhava completamente. – Tenho certeza que Alec não conseguirá tirar os olhos de você! – ponderou dando um leve abraço em sua prima, e sentindo o aroma de seu perfume com notas florais.

- Você também não olha tão mal. – divertiu-se Angela, assimilando com seus olhos vorazes o vestido que Isabella usava. Frente única, praticamente todo fechado na frente onde bordados davam um brilho singelo no busto, um plissado em sua cintura a deixando mais aparente, e saia ampla de _chiffon_, todo o vestido era de um azul aço que ficava deslumbrante na pele clara de cabelos e olhos castanhos de Isabella.

- Espere para ver o conjunto completo. – divertiu-se a jornalista, voltando para o seu quarto para terminar de se arrumar, sendo seguida de perto por sua prima, que aproveitou o momento para admirar o cabelo da outra que também estava preso em um elegante coque, contudo bem mais elaborado e sério que o da outra.

- O Senador Cullen ficará impressionado. – comentou Angela, encostando-se ao batente da porta enquanto observava Isabella colocar seus brincos, anéis, pulseira.

- Espero. – disse receosa a morena. – Ele dificilmente se surpreende com algo.

- Mas ele quer você! – exclamou a filha de Aro com um sorriso enviesado.

- Sim... – respondeu evasiva a jornalista, ao mesmo tempo em que seu celular tocava. Esperando que fosse Jane, a morena surpreendeu-se em ver que era o seu padrinho, Aro Volturi. – É o seu pai. – informou para a outra, que sorriu mais amplo sabendo o que seu pai gostaria de falar com a prima. – Olá?

- Isabella, minha querida! – exclamou o mafioso com um ar vitorioso. – Angela me disse que você será acompanhante do Senador ao baile dos democratas esta noite, parabéns minha sobrinha você está realmente marcando presença na vida do Senador.

- Hum... obrigada? Aro... – respondeu reticente, encarando a sua prima e ouvindo o seu padrinho rindo.

- Porém não é por isso que estou ligando, quero lhe dar uma excelente notícia... abre seu e-mail imediatamente. – ordenou o criminoso. Isabella foi até a sua sala e fez exatamente o que lhe foi pedido, um e-mail de seu tio lhe chamou a atenção.

- Mas o que... Oh meu Deus! – exclamou a morena assim que vislumbrou o conteúdo do correio eletrônico.

- E posso te garantir o Senador já está sabendo disto, e não está nenhum pouco feliz. É a sua noite de varrê-lo para você sem se preocupar com os estragos. Afinal, Tanya Denali-Cullen e Eleazar Masen é que são os estragos. – divertiu-se Aro. Isabella ainda admirava a sequencia de fotos tiradas no dia anterior e pela manhã de sábado em Los Angeles com os dois trocando carinhos, e, principalmente, saindo de um hotel de mãos dadas com as roupas do dia anterior. – De nada. – disse o criminoso depois de um longo tempo de silencio de sua sobrinha.

- Aro! Obrigada, isto será um estimulo para esta noite. – agradeceu Isabella com um amplo sorriso em seu rosto. Aro disse um gracejo a morena, antes de se despedir e desejar um excelente baile a jornalista. Isabella estava se sentindo vitoriosa, com um sorriso grande em seu rosto olhou para a prima.

- Então, você acha que agora ele ficará impressionado? – perguntou Angela com um sorriso torto.

- Se ele não ficar, eu o faço ficar. – advertiu Isabella presunçosamente.

- Adoro como isso soa. – piscou a outra, no mesmo momento que o telefone da jornalista tocava mais uma vez, dessa vez com uma mensagem de texto de Jane, informando que a limusine estava a esperando na portaria de seu edifício.

Para a surpresa das duas primas Swan a limusine estava vazia, e notando a confusão das duas, o motorista disse que iriam encontrar com os Cullen em sua residência, no quadrante noroeste de DC.

Como tudo que envolvia a família Cullen, quando Isabella viu a impressionante residência do Senador Edward Cullen, mais uma vez sentiu inveja da imposição que o casarão transmitia. Assim como tudo que envolvia aquela família, mais uma vez a jornalista desejou aquilo para si. Era uma inveja tão grande que suas entranhas se corroíam por dentro na necessidade de possuir o mesmo.

- Wow! O que o dinheiro público não faz. – pontuou Angela, tirando Isabella da sua viagem de inveja.

- Sim... – respondeu ligeiramente reticente, enquanto seus grandes olhos castanhos corriam pela forma da casa, contudo antes que o bichinho da inveja mordesse mais uma vez a jornalista algo lhe chamou a atenção. Saindo do enorme _chateau_ 3 homens elegantemente vestidos em _smokings_ perfeitamente cortados e próprios para o seu corpo e uma bela mulher em um vestido feito para ela.

Alec vinha na frente com vestindo um traje de corte moderno e lapelas finas cobertas de cetim negro. Seus olhos verdes primeiramente faiscaram em direção a Isabella, em um brilho de repulsa, contudo, assim que seus olhos vislumbraram Angela um brilho indistinto e um claro alívio tomou conta de seu rosto, e um sorriso enviesado muito similar o do pai faiscou em direção à morena ao lado da jornalista.

Demetri Hastings vestia um _smoking_ muito similar ao de Alec, contudo as lapelas de seu traje não possuíam o detalhe em cetim do outro, deixando muito mais tradicional e elegante. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em direção a Jane, que estava com o seu braço atrelado ao do jovem rapaz. Apesar de ter visto o vestido da loira no dia anterior, Isabella ficou impressionada como todo o conjunto olhava.

Os cabelos loiros presos em um coque grego com fios soltos faziam um belo conjunto com o vestido de um ombro só de um rose claro, com detalhes bordados em dourado e ouro rose em torno de sua minúscula cintura e em seu ombro. Seus assessórios que transitavam na cartela de cores do rose claro, dourado e ouro rose, davam um ar sofisticado e até mesmo angelical para a garota, a deixando ainda mais linda do que ela normalmente era.

Definitivamente Jane Denali-Cullen e Demetri Hastings faziam um par belíssimo.

Contudo não foi a beleza do jovem casal, o olhar repreendedor de Alec que chamou a atenção de Isabella, mas sim o belo homem vestido impecavelmente em seu _smoking_ preto de modelagem moderna, similar ao de Demetri Hastings.

Seus cabelos bronzes estavam penteados para trás, de uma forma ajeitado/bagunçado. Sua pele estava lisa de pelos, indicando que ele havia retirado qualquer sinal de uma barba que aparecia em seu queixo. Os olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam indistintamente em direção a sua assessora e amante, e um lento, mas completamente sexy sorriso estampou seu rosto, fazendo com que Isabella sentisse seu coração falhar uma batida.

Os músculos esguios, a altura imponente, a forma como suas coxas esticavam o tecido de sua calça a cada passo que ele dava, como o seu peitoral estava coberto perfeitamente com a camisa e o paletó. A visão do Senador Edward Cullen em um _smoking_ era de tirar o folego, e Isabella sentiu o seu folego falhar. Angela que estava ao lado da prima, também se sentiu afetada pela imponência, prepotência e arrogância que Edward transmitia, contudo ao contrário da assessora ela não ficou tão afetada pela beleza do homem, tão similar a uma obra greco-romana.

- Boa noite senhoritas. – cumprimentou educadamente o político.

- Boa noite Senador. – respondeu as primas Swan.

- Jane, Demetri, Alec – enumerou Isabella. -, muito bom vê-los.

- Você também Isa. – replicou a loira.

- Deixe-me apresentar a minha prima, Angela estes são o Senador Edward Cullen, seus filhos Jane e Alec Cullen, e o filho do Congressista Felix Hastings, Demetri Hastings. – indicou a morena aos outros. – Senador, Jane, Alec e Demetri, minha prima Angela Weber. – ponderou solenemente.

- Muito prazer. – disse Angela com um minúsculo assente.

- O prazer é nosso. – sorriu Jane em direção a Angela.

- Sim, todo nosso. – repetiu Alec, pegando a mão esquerda de Angela e dando um suave beijo sobre ela. O candidato a prefeito de DC piscou sensualmente para a morena, que corou ligeiramente envergonhada. Edward que observava toda a interação sorriu para consigo mesmo.

- Bom, as apresentações estão ótimas, mas devemos ir. – ponderou Jane, encarando o seu celular. – Isabella, você e meu pai seguiram naquela limo. – indicou a loira, uma limusine que estava um pouco mais afastada. – E nós iremos nessa. Nos encontramos no salão. – completou com um sorriso similar ao de seu pai.

Alec ofereceu o seu braço a Angela, enquanto seus olhos viajavam sem nenhuma cerimonia pelo corpo da morena. Definitivamente colocar Angela Weber em seus planos foi a melhor ideia que Aro havia dado a Isabella. Com os quatro acomodados na limusine, o Senador que parecia inquieto vendo algo em seu celular, encarou a sua assessora.

Não era de hoje que Edward havia notado que Isabella era um belo espécime feminino, afinal ela podia ter uma beleza comum e sem nenhum atrativo aparente a primeira vista, mas a sua sagacidade, a sua inteligência, sua ambição, e até mesmo a sua sensualidade era o que a deixava ainda mais intrigante. Isabella Swan era como uma daquelas bonecas russas, _matrioshka_, uma nova mulher a cada vez que a outra era revelada, e Edward estava ansioso para conhecer todas as facetas dessa intrigante mulher, que ele estava decidido transformar em sua esposa, mesmo que Seth estava pedindo para ele ser cauteloso no divórcio com Tanya.

Mas como ele poderia ser cauteloso, quando a sua esposa estava em LA abrindo as pernas para o seu primo, sem sequer um segundo pensamento? Ah... Tanya e Eleazar não podiam esperar o que Edward iria fazer com os dois, ambos iriam se arrepender amargamente de enganá-lo, traí-lo assim. Eles iriam pagar caro por se encontrarem enquanto Tanya ainda estava casada com Edward, o abençoado pré-nupcial que haviam assinado por insistência de seu avô Anthony serviria para deixa-la sem nada, literalmente na rua da amargura.

Contudo, o seu divórcio de Tanya não poderia tornar público, pelo menos não a traição dela. Se seus eleitores descobrissem que ele foi traído por um membro de sua própria família iriam desacreditá-lo, iria transparecer que ele sequer tinha domínio dentro de sua casa, como poderia governar uma nação como os Estados Unidos da América?

Não... definitivamente a traição de Tanya deveria ser altamente escondida, e por meio de ações legais tirar tudo dela. Sim, era isto que ele faria. Ele queria ver se depois que ela tiver na rua da amargura Eleazar Masen continuará querendo, ou se o filho da puta terá condições financeiras para sustentar os luxos de Tanya.

O Senador Edward Cullen estava tão focado em seus pensamentos de vingança contra a sua esposa e primo, que não registrara que a limusine levando seus filhos já havia partido, deixando somente ele e Isabella, sozinhos no pátio de entrada da belíssima casa que havia herdado de seu avô, fora somente quando o motorista do carro que os levaria ao baile aproximou, que Edward despertou do seu pensamento, oferecendo seu braço a morena, para acompanha-lo até o carro.

Quando estavam confortavelmente sentados no banco traseiro da limusine preta, Edward ofereceu uma taça de champanhe para a sua amante, que aceitou de bom grado. Conforme a morena bebericava a bebida com seus lábios rosados, o político teve uma ideia.

- Joe, faça o caminho mais longo. – e com isso o político acionou o botão que fechava a divisão entre a parte da frente com a de trás, fazendo com que o motorista não visse, nem ouvisse o que acontecia na parte traseira.

Com seus olhos verdes queimando de ansiedade, quase como um predador prestes a atacar a sua presa, Edward admirou com intensidade sua assessora; Isabella sentiu-se retraída com o olhar penetrante de seu amante, afastando a taça de cristal de seus lábios, e a colocando sobre o console, antes de retornar seus grandes olhos castanhos para encarar os esmeraldinos do político.

- Está tudo bem, Senador? – questionou a jornalista ligeiramente confusa.

Edward ponderou por alguns segundos a sua resposta.

- Não. Não está. – respondeu com um ar arrogante. – Estou me sentindo estressado. Tenso. Será que a senhorita tem alguma sugestão para acabar com essa minha tensão? – pediu com um olhar que era um misto de ansiedade e desprezo.

Isabella sorriu enviesado, e puxando o tecido esvoaçante de seu vestido para as suas coxas, ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do Senador, correndo suas mãos com unhas bem feitas no seu costumeiro tom preto por suas coxas em direção a sua virilha. Edward lhe deu um olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se questionasse o que ela iria fazer.

Como se ele não soubesse.

- Eu tenho uma ideia de como posso acabar com a sua tensão, Senador. – ronronou a morena, com seus dedos ágeis desfazendo o cinto e os botões da calça do político, e numa rapidez impressionante retirando a ereção semirrígida dele da prisão de sua boxer negra.

- Excelente ideia, senhorita Swan. – vibrou Edward esticando seus braços pelos bancos e jogando sua cabeça para trás, sem antes de vislumbrar a jornalista molhando seus lábios com a sua língua rosada. Um gemido soou da garganta do político. Seu membro ficou mais endurecido com a visão, ou talvez porque as mãos femininas da jornalista o massageavam em seu eixo.

Quando a língua quente e úmida de Isabella tocou a glande de Edward, o Senador deixou que todas as suas preocupações e pensamentos acerca da traição de Tanya esvaíssem de sua mente, focando-se tão somente no prazer que sua amante lhe dava com a sua boca suave.

Isabella se orgulhava por ser uma _expert _em boquetes, por isso que ela decidiu fazer o seu melhor para tirar toda a tensão que o Senador Edward Cullen sentia. Lentamente a sua língua quente e úmida deslizou de sua base a sua ponta, dando demasiada atenção em seu 'freio', tudo em um movimento tão lento e tão sensual que fez o político abrir seus olhos esmeraldinos para observar sua bela assessora explorando o seu membro.

Ao sentir o olhar de Edward sobre si, Isabella lançou um olhar sobre seus cílios, circulou a glande do membro ereto com a sua língua mais uma vez, saboreando o pré-gozo que começava escorrer por este. Edward tentou conter em vão o gemido que estava engasgado em sua garganta com o movimento sereno da jornalista.

Entretanto, Isabella era esperta para compreender os desejos do corpo de um homem, e combinado com contração dos músculos das pernas que a envolvia, e, pela reação do Senador, ela poderia apostar que se ele fosse um homem sem a sua arrogância característica, ele estaria urrando e dizendo palavras inteligíveis pelo prazer que Isabella lhe proporcionava. Mas mesmo sem as exclamações de prazer e desejo, a jornalista estava confiante em suas ações, continuando seu manuseio naquele membro da maneira que estava habituada a fazer, e que sempre levara qualquer homem ao delírio.

Principalmente aquele que estava em suas mãos.

Mais uma vez deslizou sua língua fervorosa pela extensão do membro, e mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando para ele, ela mantinha seus olhos castanhos no rosto inexpressivo, mas com rugas sutis de prazer. Edward parecia determinado em apenas manter a sua respiração em um ritmo cadenciado.

Com mais uma vez a sua língua circulando a ponta circuncisada, a morena o levou em sua boca. Primeiramente ela lambeu e sugou vagarosamente, repetindo a ação diversas vezes, sem em nenhum momento tirar seus olhos castanhos do rosto que se contorcia minimamente a cada ação.

Com uma calma nauseante Isabella começou a descer e subir seus lábios em torno da grossa virilidade masculina, sempre quando se aproximava da glande sugando-a sem modéstia a pele sensível e avermelhada, levando Edward ao paraíso e ao inferno de sua borda.

- Isso, senhorita Swan. Chupa o meu pau desse jeito. – balbuciou em meio a um gemido. Ele sentia todo o seu corpo aquecendo com o fervor inarrável que a sua amante lhe dava com a sua boca.

Sabendo que não seria prudente embrenhar suas grandes mãos nos cabelos elegantemente presos de Isabella, Edward levantou minimamente o seu quadril, fazendo que o membro, que estava todo na boca feminina, se aprofundasse e gerasse um engasgo nela, que sagazmente disfarçou comum gemido, as vibrações que espalharam pela rigidez, fez com que seu dono mais uma vez levantasse seu quadril, e mais uma vez Isabella se surpreendeu com a ação.

- Sim! – murmurou Edward completamente atordoado com a mágica que a boca de Isabella fazia em seu pau.

Os lábios femininos em torno do voluptuoso membro subiam e desciam em um ritmo cadenciado, que inesperadamente foi alterado para movimentos rápidos e profundos. A cada lambida, a cada sugada, a cada chupada, o Senador continha seus gemidos pelo prazer; por pura arrogância.

Querendo deixa-lo ainda mais em suas mãos, a jornalista agarrou com suas mãos femininas a base de seu membro o massageando enquanto a sua boca e língua investiam em movimentos velozes na parte superior.

Com seus olhos ainda focados no rosto do político, ela notou que seu rosto contorcia-se em deleite, tentando controlar as lamúrias de prazer que ansiavam passar por seus lábios; todavia seus quadris, nem um pouco preocupados em demonstrar o que queria, investiam contra a boca dela.

Serenamente ela sugou a masculinidade que estava em sua boca, chegando mais uma vez em sua ponta, onde a sua língua a circulou. Afastando-se infimamente, as mãos ágeis e femininas tornaram a masturbar a suntuosa ereção, aproveitando-se da sua própria saliva que o revestia como lubrificante.

Edward, que foi surpreendido com a perda do calor da boca da jornalista, abriu seus olhos para procurar entender o porquê a sua assessora parou a felação, ao notar o rosto nada satisfeito do seu amante; a morena sem hesitar ou pensar duas vezes fez o que Edward ansiava, levando-o novamente em sua boca, relaxando a sua traqueia, enquanto a sua língua circulava a carne cheia de nervos que estava em sua boca, fazendo com que o membro pulsante de Edward estivesse todo em sua boca, a ponto de quase fazê-la engasgar mais uma vez.

- Oh... porra! – exclamou surpreso o político, sentindo seu ápice aproximando-se. Isabella também notando isto movimentou mais duas vezes sua boca por toda a extensão, antes de tirá-lo e deslizar sua língua em torno da rigidez, retardando o gozo que estava prestes a explodir. – Porra! Senhorita Swan! Eu... eu preciso gozar! – clamou o político atordoado com o prazer que a sua amante lhe proporcionava com a sua boca.

Com sua língua descendo e subindo todo o comprimento, seu indicador e polegar divertiam-se com a sua ponta, enquanto sua outra mão iniciava uma massagem suave e sensual em suas bolas. Inesperadamente o prazer que o Senador estava sentindo foi multiplicado, a boca quente e delicada da jornalista sugava, lambia, chupava seus testículos sensualmente, fazendo com que ondas de tensão antes do orgasmo, avançassem por seu corpo como a maré subindo no final da tarde. Uma subida tortuosa a tão esperada ejaculação.

O toque quente e úmido da língua de Isabella deixou suas bolas, e com isso a sua boca tornou a envolver-se em torno da rigidez masculina. Edward estava se controlando a não elogiar ou explodir na boca de sua assessora antes do esperado, mas estava difícil. A vontade de gemer, de embrenhar suas mãos entre os fios castanhos era demais; mas sabendo que não podia, focou toda a sua atenção na mágica língua de sua amante, que mais uma vez soltou a ereção com um 'pop' suave, que ocasionou Edward lamuriando sem intenção.

Notando que ele estava prestes a gozar, Isabella sugou suas bolas, em seguida deslizou sua língua por toda a extensão da pele sensível, passando pela rigidez de sua ereção. Desta vez Edward não conteve o gemido alto que passou por seus lábios, o assustando por fazer um som tão vulnerável. Isabella sorriu para consigo mesma, e disposta a fazer o poderoso e inabalável Senador Edward Cullen, desfalecer por sua causa, ela voltou a atacar a rígida ereção que estava dolorosa, ansiosa para ejacular todo o prazer que ela estava lhe proporcionando.

Com chupadas rápidas e fervorosas, Edward sentiu a pressão característica em seu baixo ventre e recebendo um olhar abarrotado de lascívia sobre os cílios longos e negros dela, ele deixou o seu orgasmo lhe tomar, expelindo todo o seu gozo na boca feminina que sem protesto o saboreou completamente; provando que o prazer dele era o seu próprio prazer. Isabella limpou todo o vestígio de gozo que poderia ter lhe escapado, e quando não havia mais nada para preocupar-se deu mais uma longa chupada. Edward que estava com os olhos fechados durante todo o seu orgasmo, abriu seus flamejantes olhos verdes e encarou a sua assessora de joelhos diante de si.

- Obrigado, senhorita Swan. – sorriu enviesado. – Se a senhorita se comportar bem esta noite, talvez seja recompensada.

Isabella sorriu esperançosa diante da ideia de o Senador Cullen a recompensar, e, enquanto o político ajeitava-se em suas roupas, a jornalista sentou-se no banco em frente a este e reaplicou o batom em seus lábios e verificou se nada estava fora de ordem. Quando terminou de alisar uma ruga em seu vestido azul, o motorista informou que haviam chego ao local do baile.

Edward saiu sem sequer lançar um olhar a sua amante, Isabella teve que respirar fundo, para que assim pudesse aceitar o fato de que entraria naquele salão sozinha; contudo, quando deixou o conforto da limusine surpreendeu-se ao notar o Senador lhe esperando. Com um sorriso enviesado o filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen ofereceu o seu braço a morena, que surpresa com a atitude do homem o pegou como se fosse um salva-vidas. Lançando um sorriso para o homem, Isabella caminhou ao lado de Edward Cullen para o salão, deixando-se fotografar-se ao lado do homem que tinha a intenção de destruir.

.

Conforme adentraram o recinto os olhares de todos os presentes voltaram-se para eles; não só porque Edward era o nome mais cotado para concorrer a próxima eleição presidencial pelo partido, como também pelo Senador não estar acompanhando do belo espécime loira arruivada que era a sua esposa, Tanya Denali-Cullen, mas sim por uma impressionante morena, que parecia orgulhar-se ao estar ao lado daquele homem.

Logo o salão de encheu de murmúrios, Edward, perspicaz que só ele percebeu que o assunto das fofocas era a sua companhia, e tendo plena consciência de que a sua presença ao lado de Isabella seria reconhecida no dia seguinte em todos os jornais, ele sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Tanya pagaria por sua traição.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção à mesa da família Cullen, Edward era cumprimentado por outros Senadores e Congressistas do seu partido, e cada vez que cumprimentava algum político e seu acompanhante, o Senador Cullen fazia questão de apresentar Isabella como a sua assessora, contudo com uma arrogância que dizia que ela era mais do que uma simples assessora de imprensa.

Ao se aproximarem da mesa em que todos os membros da família Cullen estavam, Isabella percebeu que Esme e Alice pareciam falar dela e de Edward, conforme ambas os encaravam com um olhar que poderia se dizer que era de orgulho. A jornalista ampliou o seu sorriso e virou o seu rosto para olhar o de seu acompanhante, que ainda mantinha o seu enviesado. Edward ao perceber o olhar de sua amante a encarou de canto de olho e deu uma discreta piscadela.

Jane, que assim como sua tia e avó, encarava o casal recém-chegado e ao notar a troca de sorrisos e olhares entre os dois, sabia que mais do que nunca deveria afastar a sua mãe do lado de seu pai, e se as atitudes de Tanya pudessem caracterizar um índice de que seu casamento com Edward estava com os dias contados.

A traição de sua mãe neste fim de semana fora algo não-planejado, mas tão bem executado que o fim deste matrimônio estava muito mais próximo do que ela esperaria.

Quem poderia imaginar que a própria Tanya Denali-Cullen daria um tiro em seu próprio pé para o fim de seu casamento? Jane sabia que só precisava de um plano para o seu pai sair como vítima desta situação, e sua mãe como uma verdadeira vilã traidora.

Quando a distância da mesa era de alguns centímetros, Alice Whitlock trajando um belíssimo vestido de _chiffon _de seda roxo de um ombro só com detalhes do próprio tecido em formato de flores, extremamente acinturado levantou para receber os recém-chegados.

Os cabelos de Alice estavam presos num estilo Audrey Hepburn em Bonequinha de Luxo, acompanhando de uma maquiagem discreta e acessórios prateados. Apesar de ter a visto apenas uma vez, Isabella identificou um brilho distinto no rosto da esposa do Senador Jasper Whitlock, e um sorriso que refletia por todo o saguão uma genuína felicidade.

Por sua visão periférica Isabella notou Edward sorrindo para sua irmã, em seguida a puxando para os seus braços, para um abraço extremamente fraternal. Isabella sorriu surpresa com a cena, pois nunca vira o Senador numa exposição de vulnerabilidade e amor tamanha, contudo a sua surpresa durou meros segundos, pois Jasper muito politizado e amigável, notando o desconforto da assessora de imprensa de seu parceiro de Senado a cumprimentou polidamente, seguido por Carlisle e Esme.

Da mesma maneira que havia feito quando se conheceram, Esme Cullen saudou Isabella calorosamente. Com seu vestido preto de corte conservador, mas extremamente elegante, Esme parecia da realeza do que uma simples esposa de um político, seus cabelos caramelos claros rajados de fios brancos estavam meio presos nas laterais deixando-a mais jovial. Suas joias eram todas em ouro branco e esmeraldas; esmeraldas que ressaltavam seus olhos verdes como o de seus filhos e netos.

Ao notar a felicidade da esposa ao ver seu filho com sua assessora de imprensa, que Carlisle achava uma interesseira, o ex-vice-presidente surpreendeu-se, e por conta da genuína felicidade e animo leve de Esme, Carlisle percebeu que a sua implicância com a morena era tão somente pelo fato de Isabella lhe lembrar de demais Aro Volturi, mas talvez fosse sua simples implicância, pela arrogância e interesse em subir que ela transmitia; contudo muitas vezes o seu pai lhe disse que pessoas agiam desta maneira para conseguir sucesso profissional, talvez Isabella Swan se encaixasse neste quesito.

Com esse pensamento Carlisle foi muito mais amigável com Isabella durante o baile, entrando em uma conversa com a jornalista sobre como a imprensa pode ser sensacionalista em questões políticas nos EUA. Isabella se surpreendeu com a atitude do médico e político aposentado, todavia ela aceitou a mudança no comportamento de Carlisle de bom grado.

Outro que parecia muito mais amigável com ela, era Alec. Entretanto a jornalista poderia atribuir essa amistosidade a Angela que com uma sagacidade e dedicação ao plano, atraia Alec a sua teia com inteligência e até mesmo sarcasmo. Fazendo-o rir, e, Isabella poderia até mesmo arriscar, deseja-la.

Outra que estava feliz com a presença de Angela ao lado de Alec era Jane. A loira como chefe de campanha do irmão para a prefeitura de Washington em pouco tempo sabia que Angela Weber seria uma boa influencia para o seu irmão gêmeo, e quem sabe até mesmo uma grande companheira. Pelo visto a família Swan tinha o gene capaz de levar os homens Cullen a grandes patamares da política estadunidense com mais facilidade.

O Senador Edward Cullen era outro que estava impressionado com Angela, e como ela e seu filho pareciam se dar bem. Edward pensava como sua filha: que Angela Weber seria uma arma poderosa na vida pública de Alec.

Sendo uma festividade de promoção de futuras campanhas eleitorais, Edward usou sua sagacidade, arrogância e inteligência para fazer contatos para futuras parcerias políticas, mantendo sempre Isabella Swan ao seu lado, tanto que quando a banda que animava a festa convidou todos os presentes para dançarem uma valsa, Edward muito polido pediu a morena para acompanha-lo.

Ao som suave da valsa, o casal de amantes bailava pelo salão atraindo olhares e sorrisos.

Muitos ali achavam Tanya muito apática como esposa de um homem tão importante como Edward Cullen, algo que definitivamente Isabella não era. A jornalista esbanjava simpatia, sorrisos e gracejos a todos, participando sempre nos momentos certos das conversas que o político estava, mostrando-se interessada pela vida pública de seu acompanhante, e sempre que possível recebendo elogios por sua inteligência e conhecimento do mundo político.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Edward Cullen sentiu-se bem ao estar ao lado de uma mulher em um evento político da magnitude do baile anual dos democratas, e mais do que nunca ele teve certeza que deveria sempre manter Isabella ao seu lado, e de preferencia como a sua esposa, para não atrair comentários que poderia prejudicar a sua vida política.

Infelizmente neste meio a imagem era um dos requisitos principais para continuar bem quisto por todos.

- Divertindo-se, Senhorita Swan? – perguntou o político com uma voz sussurrada e rouca no ouvido da morena, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse com a proximidade.

- S-sim, Senador... – respondeu afetada.

- Será que a senhorita está pronta para ir embora depois dessa dança? – pediu da mesma forma, ocasionando mais uma vez a morena arrepiar-se.

- S-sim, Senador. – repetiu Isabella, um pouco mais confiante. Edward riu debochado.

- A senhorita comportou-se tão bem esta noite, que irei recompensá-la. – pronunciou o homem. – Como havia proposto.

A jornalista disfarçou um sorriso convencido.

- O que o senhor achar melhor, Senador. – respondeu com uma pitada de arrogância.

Como disse a assessora, com o fim da canção, Edward acompanhando de Isabella voltou à mesa de sua família e informou a todos que eles estavam indo. Como tudo relacionado a Edward, ninguém de sua família perguntou aonde ele e Isabella iria, preferindo deduzir inocentemente que ela ficaria em sua própria casa e ele sozinho na sua.

Com palavras baixas e claras Edward passou as coordenadas para onde iriam ao motorista, em seguida acompanhando Isabella no banco traseiro da limusine preta. O caminho de pouco mais de 15 minutos foi em silêncio, Isabella que sempre fora extremamente autoconfiante, sentia-se ansiosa, seja porque ela não conhecia o caminho que o motorista fazia, seja porque estava aminada com a perspectiva de ser possuída pelo viril e impressionante homem que era o Senador Edward Cullen.

Quando o automóvel parou Isabella enfim compreendeu onde estava: na imensa casa do Senador Cullen, crendo que o motorista deixaria primeiro o político para depois leva-la a sua casa, Isabella não se moveu da sua posição, contudo quando Edward percebeu que sua amante ainda estava sentada no interior do carro, num misto de irritabilidade e impaciência questionou:

- A senhorita não vem? Será que mudou de ideia?

Isabella arregalou seus olhos surpreendida.

- A-_aqui_? – pediu.

- Sim. Minha casa. – disse com impaciência. – Será um problema, senhorita Swan? – perguntou.

- Não! – respondeu rapidamente e estridente. – Er... hum... – coçou sua garganta. – Problema algum, Senador. – disse, saindo-se velozmente do banco traseiro da limusine.

- Ótimo. Me acompanhe. – exigiu.

Com a ordem do político a morena não pode resistir, submissamente seguiu o homem para o interior da grande casa.

Nesta altura do campeonato Isabella poderia não mais se surpreender com a imponência e a riqueza em que vivia a família Cullen, contudo, quando admirou o amplo saguão de entrada e os cômodos do quais podia se ver, a jornalista mais uma vez sentiu aquela pitada de inveja, entretanto dessa vez ela não apenas ansiou ter aquilo para ela, mas também fazer parte daquilo tudo. Poder mandar e desmandar em tudo aquilo.

Se não estava satisfeita com a cor das paredes mudar. Se odiar as cortinas tacar fogo nelas e arrumar uma desculpa esfarrapada para reformular todo um cômodo. Isabella gostaria de ser a dona de tudo aquilo. Intimamente Isabella ansiou poder se casar com Edward Cullen e ter todos os privilégios que ser a esposa de um homem como ele tinha.

- Gosta? – perguntou Edward servindo-se de uma generosa dose de uísque para ele e para a sua assessora.

- Muito! É impressionante, Senador. – gracejou Isabella virando o seu rosto para todos os lados para absorver tudo o que tinha no imenso ambiente.

- Meu avô Anthony Cullen que construiu e me deu de presente. – explicou o político.

- Soube que seu avô, o Senador Anthony Cullen era um grande homem.

- Sim ele era. – concordou. – Mas se você quer ficar mais impressionada venha conhecer o resto da casa. – ponderou indicando o caminho o qual deveria seguir.

Desde o momento que decidira deixar o baile dos democratas, Edward tinha um único objetivo: trazer Isabella a sua casa. Não somente porque ela parecia se impressionar com qualquer vislumbre de sua riqueza e poder, mas também para vingar-se de Tanya.

Oh sim! Ele vingaria Tanya, e faria da forma mais baixa e grotesca que poderia: foderia a senhorita Swan sem sentido na cama que dividia com ela; afinal tudo no _Chateau des reves_ era dele, e tão somente dele, Tanya era tão somente uma moradora esporádica da mansão.

De início Isabella surpreendeu com o tour que direcionava a somente um lugar, contudo quando adentrou a imponente suíte, soube as intenções de seu amante; e como Isabella intimamente ansiava por tudo o que era de Tanya, e de preferencia mostrar a todos o quanto o Senador estava em suas mãos, à jornalista do _The Washington Post_ se deliciou da noite de sexo selvagem, feroz, insaciável em companhia do Senador Cullen entre os lençóis de algodão egípcio que a loira morango escolheu cuidadosamente para agradar o seu marido.

Depois do ato sexual cheio de intensidade o casal que era tão parecido – mas que nenhum dos dois fazia ideia do quão – beberam copos cheios de uísque 16 anos e fumaram os seus cigarros, na sacada da suíte, na penumbra da noite, onde a brisa suavemente fria abraçava e envolvia seus corpos nus, enquanto o silêncio entre os amantes não era perturbador ou incomodo, era simplesmente prazeroso, confortável, algo tão estrangeiro e confuso tanto para Edward, quanto para Isabella.

Após consumirem outro cigarro e um novo copo de uísque, o casal tornou a ter um novo encontro sexual, tão intenso quanto o outro; e por mais que tinham medo de confessar tanto para si, quanto para outro em seu intimo sabiam que haviam compartilhado algo que ia além do ato sexual, que mesmo a falta de carinho, de beijos, onde somente a necessidade por sexo, o desejo e o prazer comandavam, eles sabiam que algo havia mudado, mas o que era difícil de compreender e até mesmo assustador.

.

Isabella deixou a mansão do Senador Cullen um pouco depois das 6 da manhã, contudo a morena sentia-se completamente revigorada e até mesmo convencida de que havia conseguido algo de Edward Cullen que nenhuma outra mulher antes conseguira: sua _vulnerabilidade_.

Essa vulnerabilidade estrangeira que Edward estava sentindo e transparecendo a morena que seria o caminho que a levaria a destruir o poderoso Senador Cullen. E com essa confiança além do normal, somando com a sua arrogância natural é que levaram Isabella a cometer o pior erro que poderia dentro do Gabinete do Senador Cullen na segunda-feira.

E ela nem fazia ideia disso.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí meus amores?! Saudades?! Qual é desta vez eu nem demorei, levando em conta como a minha vida anda... Sério, real life não é legal. Mas além da real life, foi complicado escrever esse capítulo. Sem brincadeira parecia que nada ia para a frente, e olha que e esse era um dos capítulos que eu tinha planejado desde o começo, mas só não ia... além de festas de fim de ano, viagens de férias e trabalho. Sim! Vida de adulto._

_Mas enfim... o que acharam desse capítulo?! Gostaram?! Bom... o próximo será um pouco menor (bem menor que esse), mas ele será o divisor de águas da história. Ansiosa para saber o que vocês vão achar do próximo capítulo..._

_De qualquer forma desculpe qualquer coisa que tenha passado batido pelo capítulo, só que como eu disse: ando meio sem inspiração! Sem contar que... *suspiro* não tô reclamando, ainda mais porque não tenho direito pelo longo hiatus que essa fic passou, mas cadê as reviews?! Os comentários?! As críticas?! As perguntas no twitter, tumblr e formspring?! Não pode tá tudo claro que vocês não tenham nenhuma dúvida! Sério quanto maior a participação de todas, melhor e mais rápido saem os capítulos, ok?! As dúvidas, os interesses de vocês são a força motriz de tudo isso. Se vocês não estão interessados, eu não fico animada/inspirada para escrever. De verdade. _

_Sorry pela bronca._

_Quero agradecê-los mais uma vez por continuarem acompanhando a história, comentando, cobrando, fazendo tudo o que vocês fazem, ou pelo menos os poucos que ainda fazem. Como também quero agradecê-los pela compreensão acerca da demora. É a vida, infelizmente. _

_Como eu disse: sempre que tiver dúvidas, curiosidades, ou o que for podem me questionar tanto no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ ou no meu formspring: www__**(PONTO)**__formspring__**(PONTO)**__me/carolvenancio. _

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho._

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	11. Impulso

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esse capítulo __propositalmente__ terá muitas cenas fortes, que muitos podem sentir aversão e decidirem abandonar a leitura, contudo, peço __encarecidamente__ que não desistam o fato que desenrola no final do capítulo é o que eu chamo de divisor de águas, ele que determinará os próximos passos da estória (as consequências que são relatadas ligeiramente no prólogo), esse foi o primeiro capítulo que eu formulei na minha cabeça, quando criei essa fic, então fiquem comigo e encarem essa leitura como apenas uma diversão, ok?! Aproveitem desse impactante capítulo!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo dez – Impulso

.

"_**Vontade: impulso cego, escuro e vigoroso,  
sem justiça nem sentido."  
**__- __Arthur Schopenhauer__ -_

.

Tanya sabia que o seu fim de semana ao lado de Eleazar iria lhe custar muitas coisas. Ela tinha pleno conhecimento que _ele_ sabia do que havia acontecido entre ela e seu rival durante o fim de semana em Los Angeles, quase como um ser onipresente e onipotente; e, por mais que a loira-morango estivesse feliz por ter se reconectado tão profunda e apaixonadamente com Eleazar, seu grande amor, temia a reação de seu marido. Afinal Edward nunca fora conhecido pela sua prudência, compreensão ou _misericórdia_.

E era exatamente por isso que a ex-Miss Califórnia estava com uma dor de cabeça que parecia perfurar seu crânio.

Tanya apertou mais o seu blazer azul marinho em torno do seu corpo, tentando se proteger de uma inexistente rajada de ar gélido, que parecia perfurar sua pele, atravessar seus ossos, contudo, tanto a dor de cabeça crescente e o frio inexplicável que sentia, infelizmente não significavam um mal estar ou até mesmo um resfriado. Não. Estes sintomas eram de ansiedade. Ansiedade de ter que enfrentar Edward que não seria nenhum pouco misericordioso diante dos acontecimentos do fim de semana.

De repente toda a paixão, todo o amor que compartilhara com Eleazar não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar a ira de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Tanya contraiu-se com o pensamento, fechando seus olhos e fazendo uma oração silenciosa.

- Chegamos Senhora Cullen. – disse o motorista rompendo o silêncio tranquilizador do automóvel.

- Obrigada Mark. – agradeceu suavemente. Tomando uma respiração profunda, que poderia ser compreendida como um fôlego para uma enorme batalha. Ela ainda tinha um ligeiro fio de esperança, torcendo intimamente que Edward já tivesse ido para o Senado, contudo conhecendo como conhecia dificilmente ele iria sem enfrenta-la, para o seu simples bel prazer.

Agarrando-se a sua maxi bolsa branca como se fosse um salva-vidas, enquanto cada passo que seus sapatos vermelhos ressoavam como uma marcha fúnebre; ao adentrar a sua casa o silêncio imperava, Tanya até mesmo se deu ao luxo de suspirar de alivio, todavia antes mesmo de se convencer com o alívio o aroma do cigarro de Edward preencheu a sala. Ela sabia que não poderia evitar o seu marido. Mesmo se quisesse.

- Olá Edward, achei que você já estivesse no Gabinete. – tentou dizer o mais tranquilamente que podia.

- Estou esperando Joe trazer meu carro da oficina. – respondeu sem emoção.

Um silêncio carregado recaiu sobre os cônjuges.

- Por que não usou o Aston Martin? – perguntou fazendo referência ao carro que Edward tinha apenas por luxo.

O político riu consigo mesmo.

- Porque irá chover esta noite. – pontuou como se o tempo fosse uma causa válida para não tirar o automóvel, que ficou famoso por ser usado pelo agente 007 de sua garagem.

- Ok. – concordou reticente. Virando-se para subir a escada que levaria ao seu quarto.

- Como foi em LA? Seus pais estão bem? A sua estadia foi _prazerosa_? – Edward questionou cheio de sarcasmo a sua esposa. Tanya sabia: ele não deixaria a sua traição passar em branco.

- Boa. – respondeu vagamente. – E o baile dos democratas, como foi? – perguntou como um meio de se proteger do ataque do marido.

- _Interessante_. – pontuou com um sorriso. – Teve algum encontro _interessante_ em LA? – inquiriu dando uma última tragada em seu cigarro.

- Nenhum que valha mencionar. – disse Tanya com falso descaso.

- Hum... – murmurou pensativo deslizando o seu indicador por sua sobrancelha. – Nem mesmo este? – questionou levantando uma fotografia em que ela estava aos beijos com Eleazar.

- Hum... er... – hesitou a loira. – E você desfilando com a sua puta diante de toda a sociedade no sábado? – retorquiu acusatoriamente.

- Puta?! Que puta?! – desdenhou. – Eu estava com a minha assessora de imprensa que gentilmente aceitou me acompanhar, uma vez que a minha esposa estava abrindo as pernas para qualquer um.

Tanya riu indignada.

- Como se você não fodesse a sua "assessora de imprensa" – ela fez aspas no ar ao dizer o cargo de Isabella. – e qualquer outra que lhe abra as pernas. Não seja hipócrita Edward! – exclamou exasperada.

Fora a vez de Edward rir em completo desdenho.

- Prove Tanya. Prove que eu te traio, como estas provas de você fodendo Eleazar que então eu aceito essa hipocrisia que você está me acusando. – disse com arrogância, levantando-se de sua cadeira e abotoando um dos botões de seu blazer negro.

- Quer saber Edward?! Dei sim para Eleazar e posso te garantir foi muito prazeroso, muito mais prazeroso que qualquer ato sexual que já compartilhei com você, que só se preocupa com o seu próprio prazer! – exclamou irritada. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos estavam banhados de lágrimas. – Você sequer me beija Edward! Eu nem sei quando foi à última vez que você me beijou! Você trata a mãe dos seus filhos como uma de suas prostitutas. Você nunca me amou, me respeitou, você apenas aceitou o nosso casamento quando o seu avô e minha mãe propuseram apenas para desafiar Eleazar, para mostrar que você conseguia tudo e ele não!

- Cala a boca sua vagabunda! – fora a vez de Edward exclamar enfurecido com as palavras de sua esposa. Edward nunca fora muito receptivo a acusações, ainda mais quando elas eram verdadeiras. O político se revoltara tanto com as palavras de sua esposa que diminuiu a distância entre eles com sua mão levantada, pronta para desferir um golpe na loira.

Tanya riu revoltada.

- Me bate Edward. Quer dizer me espanque! Tenho certeza que mídia ficaria extasiada com a minha história!

- Eu vou deixar você sem nada Tanya, quero ver se o santo Eleazar conseguira manter seu luxo. – desdenhou afastando-se de sua esposa. – Aguarde uma ligação do meu advogado.

- Eu nunca me importei com o seu dinheiro! – esbravejou.

- Ah... eu quero que você saia da _minha_ casa ainda hoje.

- _Sua_ casa? – gritou. – Essa casa é _nossa_ Edward!

- Não querida, essa casa é minha, e só minha, e eu quero você fora dela ainda hoje. – declamou com insolência.

- Eu te odeio Edward Cullen! – esbravejou jogando o que via na sua frente em direção ao marido.

- O sentimento é reciproco. – advertiu o político contendo a vontade de avançar em direção a sua esposa e feri-la.

Felizmente para o Coronel da Força Aérea Norte Americana o seu motorista Joe, chegou com seu Volvo, sem demonstrar qualquer agradecimento ao funcionário, algo que Joe estava há muito acostumado, uma vez que Edward nunca fora muito amigável com seus subordinados, o político adentrou no seu carro cantando pneus enquanto dirigia pelas ruas do Distrito de Columbia.

Ele praticamente voou para o escritório de Seth Clearwater para começar a acertar as coisas para o divórcio. Na noite anterior o seu amigo e advogado informou a Edward que sua separação de Tanya não seria nada fácil, ainda mais se ele quisesse usar o recurso de que ela havia traído, na opinião de Seth, Tanya não levaria de animo leve essa acusação, e poderia acusa-lo do mesmo, pois nunca se sabe se a loira teria provas das traições do político ou não.

Para o advogado, Tanya não se importaria se Edward a ameaçasse tirando tudo, se uma traição dele fosse comprovada diante do pré-nupcial que tinham, a situação ficaria complicada demais para ele, e mesmo com o regime parcial de bens, a herança que seu avô Anthony Cullen entraria na divisão e até mesmo bens que foram inteiramente posses de Edward se tornariam posse dos dois, exigindo assim a divisão igual para ambos.

Óbvio que o político não gostou nenhum pouco dessa constatação por mais que soubesse – diante de seus conhecimentos jurídicos que aquilo era verdade. Edward estava disposto a se divorciar de Tanya, mas deixa-la sem nada; e era por isso que depois de se acalmar das péssimas notícias de seu advogado e amigo, decidira conversar com Seth sobre outras opções.

Conhecendo bem o seu amigo, Seth ouviu as ideias que Edward havia pensado nas últimas horas, contudo o advogado tendo quase certeza que Tanya contrataria sua prima Rosalie como sua advogada, sabia que as opções de Edward não eram viáveis; e por conta disto Seth orientou o seu amigo a esperar.

Afinal se ele queria um divórcio sem escândalo e sem a mídia interferindo, vasculhando toda a sujeira que o Senador escondia debaixo do tapete, Edward deveria esperar. Esperar a poeira abaixar e principalmente tentar uma separação amigável, conciliatória.

Era como se Edward tivesse acordado com o pé esquerdo naquela segunda-feira. A briga com Tanya que o tirou do sério, a paciência que Seth insistia que ele tivesse para o divórcio, e, ainda uma agenda cheia de reuniões com membros do Senado da oposição, que não estavam nada satisfeitos com as leis que o presidente estava tentando aprovar que prejudicavam, principalmente, os estados em que o partido dos republicanos mais tinha votos. Estas reuniões não seriam nada amigáveis ou prazerosas, e ele odiava sequer pensar nelas.

Edward só esperava sinceramente que a sua assessora e amante conseguisse aliviar o estresse do maldito dia que estava em seu horizonte.

Com essa esperança em mente Edward não seguiu para o seu Gabinete, mas sim para o Gabinete de Jasper, que estaria ao lado de Edward intermediando o melhor dialogo com os Senadores dos estados do Sul.

Todavia, como todas as reuniões em que os republicanos eram maioria, não foi muito agradável. Enquanto Edward e Jasper, Senadores democratas, tentavam de todas as formas indicar aos outros que as leis que o governo queria aprovar beneficiaria a todos, principalmente seus estados, estes não mudavam sua opinião, continuando a afirmar que as novas leis seriam um verdadeiro desrespeito aos seus concidadãos.

O Senador do Kentucky, que sempre se dera bem com Edward, estava irredutível, o que deixava o Senador de Illinois ainda mais irritado. Definitivamente o dia não estava sendo dos melhores para o Coronel da Força Aérea.

.

No andar superior, no Gabinete de Edward, Victoria com seus cabelos flamejantes presos em um coque elegante em sua nuca pressionava o teclado de seu computador com demasiada violência. Ela não assumia, mas o fato de Isabella Swan estar atrasada em 3 horas era o motivo de sua raiva.

A chefe de Gabinete, assim como qualquer pessoa ligada a assuntos políticos, sabia que a morena que havia acompanhado Edward ao baile anual dos democratas – fotos para confirmar este fato é o que não faltava – e ela que sempre tivera uma paixão obsessiva por Edward da qual ele enganou apenas por sexo, creia que ela que deveria ter sido convidada para o tal baile. E não apenas por ter sido a primeira, com relação à Isabella, mas principalmente por ser chefe de seu Gabinete.

Victoria estava possessa. No sábado quando viu a foto em que Edward estava ao lado de Isabella, a ruiva entrou em curto. Gritos, indignação, e até mesmo ofensas direcionadas não só ao casal, mas principalmente ao seu marido, James Collins que ela acusava de ser o responsável por essa aproximação dos dois. James não negava que ele que havia orquestrado aquilo, contudo intimamente o loiro estava feliz da vida que a sua repórter estava se esforçando para conseguir a matéria do século para ele. Aquela que faria com que ele se tornasse o mais respeitado e competente jornalista político.

E fora assim, chateado com as reclamações de sua esposa, mas completamente satisfeito com o seu plano de infiltrar Isabella na vida do Senador Cullen, que James preferiu deixar a esposa em sua indignação e ir beber e quem sabe encontrar uma diversão na rua.

De qualquer maneira Victoria ficou todo o domingo remoendo acusações e o que mais fosse para esbravejar a Isabella, contudo o atraso da assessora de imprensa estava deixando-a mais irritada. Até mesmo com Jane – com quem ela sempre fora muito cuidadosa, educada e puxa-saco -, nesta manhã havia estourado quando a loira perguntou de Isabella.

Obviamente que Jane, sendo tão parecida com seu pai, não deixou essa insubordinação de Victoria para trás. A loira, que poderia ser tão ou mais mesquinha que seu pai, avisou sem meias palavras que mais uma grosseria desta, ela seria jogada na rua antes mesmo de dizer "não". E apesar de conter sua ira, a chefe de Gabinete ficou ainda mais possessa com a jornalista do _The Washington Post_ que estava conquistado a toda família Cullen, enquanto ela só levava patada.

Fora alguns minutos antes do meio-dia que Isabella chegou ao gabinete, causando impacto e comentários pela roupa que vestia: um belo par de _ankle boots_ em tons de azul egípcio e verde esmeralda de salto altíssimo, uma camisa de seda transparente com um laço em torno de seu pescoço, na mão que carregava a sua bolsa também carregava o seu _trench coat_, e completando o conjunto que era todo em preto uma calça muito bem delineada em seu corpo da mesma cor.

De início a morena acreditou que o burburinho era por causa de seu atraso, depois por causa de sua roupa, e finalmente por ter sido acompanhante de Edward no baile. E, acreditando que este era o motivo Isabella continuou marchando em direção a sua sala, contudo Victoria com a sua camisa nude de poás negros e saia preta, decidiu chamar a atenção da jornalista.

- Você sabia que o seu horário, Isabella, é às 9 da manhã, certo? Acredito que terei que colocar esta observação no relatório mensal. – provocou a ruiva.

A morena sorriu insolentemente.

- Para a sua informação, Victoria, o Senador me autorizou a chegar ao meio-dia. – e dando duas passadas para se aproximar da rival disse em um sussurro que só a ruiva poderia ouvir. – Sabe como é... palavras de pé de ouvido, declarações depois de uma noite de sexo incrível. – provocou afastando-se tão rápido quanto se aproximou com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

Victoria trancou seu maxilar, rangendo seus dentes. E quase sem emitir nenhum som, ameaçou Isabella:

- Você vai cair. Vai despencar e será mais rápido do que você imagina, puta!

Isabella ampliou o seu sorriso arrogante.

- Veremos _Vicky_. Veremos. – e sem deixar a ruiva xingá-la pelo uso do apelido seguiu para a sua saleta, em que Jane trabalhava em seu computador pessoal para a campanha eleitoral de seu irmão.

Seus cabelos loiros, preso em um rabo de cabelo com a franja solta, vestido preto com detalhe em renda no colo, um cinto rosa claro em torno de sua cintura e _ankle boots_ pretas. Jane mais uma vez estava vestida com esmero, contudo sem abandonar o seu lado jovial. Automaticamente a morena sentiu mais uma vez a inveja lhe consumir, mas antes que ficasse evidente, optou com cumprimentar a loira.

- Bom dia Jane. – tirando os olhos de seu computador Jane admirou Isabella com um olhar impassível.

- Bom dia Isa. – sorriu falsamente. – Belos sapatos.

- Obrigada. – respondeu a morena, sem notar o sorriso falso de Jane. – Seu pai ainda está em reunião? – questionou.

- Sim... – concordou distraidamente ainda olhando para a roupa que a morena vestia. – Pelo menos até o meio da tarde. – completou finalmente tirando a sua atenção da assessora.

Isabella murmurou uma concordância, já que começava a ler as suas mensagens.

.

Após um longo almoço num restaurante próximo ao prédio do Senado, Edward e os demais Senadores que estavam em reunião desde as 10 da manhã, retornaram a grande sala de Jasper para continuar o debate sobre as novas leis, e talvez o que poderiam mudar para levar o debate em uma sessão com os demais Senadores e depois a Câmara de Representantes.

Da mesma forma que ocorrera de manhã, os Senadores republicanos não estavam favoráveis as novas leis, e tentavam a todo custo mudarem ou criarem leis que anulavam as outras. Edward estava ficando impaciente, enquanto Jasper como um bom articulador falava sobre os benefícios das mudanças.

Por volta das 3 da tarde, Edward que ainda estava preso na maldita reunião, ligou para Isabella, pedindo que a morena viesse até o Gabinete de Jasper com a pesquisa que seus empregados fizeram em diversos estados do país sobre as novas leis, como um último recurso para convencer os outros Senadores. Apesar de ser do departamento de Isabella fazer estas pesquisas, não era ela que as coordenava, tanto que achou completamente estranho o pedido do Senador, contudo, como tudo o que Edward Cullen falava, pedia ou ordenava em seu Gabinete era lei, a morena imprimiu as mais de 30 folhas e colocando-as numa pasta com o timbre do Senado dirigiu ao Gabinete do Senador Whitlock.

Incrivelmente ao chegar ao Gabinete do Senador do Texas, Edward falava em seu telefone celular na recepção, em um primeiro momento o político tão somente vislumbrou o rosto de sua assessora e um sorriso enviesado começou a tomar o seu rosto, contudo quando Edward admirou o conjunto completo tão rápido como apareceu o sorriso de foi.

Isabella que tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados emoldurando seu rosto em formato de coração sorria amplamente para o ruivo, contudo quando percebeu a fisionomia impassível quase beirando a raiva, o sorriso que a morena tinha em seu rosto se esvaiu. Isabella sentiu uma sensação estranha deslizando por sua coluna e imediatamente seu coração apertou-se, conforme batia velozmente.

O político resmungou algo para quem falava ao telefone e desligou voltando o seu olhar frio e impiedoso a sua assessora de impressa. Isabella que ainda não compreendia a brusca mudança de humor tão aparente em seu amante, o encarou assustada, ressabida, temerosa. Era como se ela tivesse feito algo completamente errado, mas não conseguia vislumbrar o que era.

- A senhorita trouxe o que eu pedi? – exigiu o imponente homem com arrogância. Suas palavras poderiam até soar formais como sempre, mas agulhas de gelo finas e doloridas cravavam sobre a pele pálida da morena a sua frente.

Isabella engoliu seco e pela primeira vez desde que o Senador Edward Cullen entrou em sua vida ela sentiu aquele amargor, aquela intolerância que muitos diziam que ele tinha; Isabella sentia-se exposta, vulnerável, nem mesmo quando estava nua diante dele, sendo consumida por seu sexo voraz a morena sentira-se tão vulnerável como agora. As agulhas invisíveis cravavam em sua pele, queimando não só em gelo, mas também em fogo, numa disputa desconexa e aterrorizante.

- Sim Senhor. – murmurou a mulher com uma voz fraca e falha. Ela não queria mostrar-se afetada, temerosa, mas mesmo que sua razão exigisse que ela fosse forte diante daquele homem, ela não conseguia, e constatar isto deixava tudo ainda pior. Era como andar sobre uma navalha: se cair de um lado você se corta, e se cair do outro o corte é ainda pior.

Edward arrancou a pasta das mãos de sua assessora, sem nenhum cuidado ou apreensão, e com uma carranca não tão habitual, levando em conta a sua atitude arrogante e mesquinha, ele admirou as folhas que a morena havia lhe entregue.

- Eu _quero_ falar com a senhorita depois do expediente, me espere. – ordenou, como se dá ordens a um cachorro; e apesar do tom rude e sem qualquer emoção, Isabella não pode conter a sua ansiedade que mais tinha haver com o desejo de ser consumida mais uma vez por aquele homem. Era peculiar ela se admitir que já sentia falta de seu corpo musculoso pressionado ao seu.

Com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios, Isabella marchou de volta para o Gabinete do Senador de Illinois, enquanto a ansiedade e o nervosismo corriam por suas veias como fogo se alastrando em uma floresta.

Pouco a pouco cada um dos funcionários do Gabinete iam deixando a ampla sala, encerrando o seu dia de trabalho. Isabella continuava a fingir estar fazendo algo muito importante enquanto olhavam para ela com espanto e até mesmo solidariedade. Jane despediu-se da morena, com um olhar penoso em seus olhos verdes, um sorriso simpático tão incaracterístico daquela garota brilhou em seus lábios antes de deixar o escritório com seu Demetri.

Victoria arrastava o seu tempo de ir, aguardando o Senador voltar e talvez dá-la uma chance, ou então afastar a assessora de imprensa que ela tanto lamentava de ter colocado ali dentro. Seus olhos disfarçadamente iam em direção à morena, e seu olhar era pautado de inveja, rancor e ódio. Victoria já não conseguia mais afastar a sensação de que aquela mulher havia lhe roubado algo que ela desejava mais do que o ar que respirava, mas que nunca fora seu; e justamente isto é que a fazia odiar ainda mais aquela morena.

Quando Edward entrou em seu Gabinete com o seu ar arrogante e olhar inescrupuloso, ele rosnou uma ordem para que Victoria deixasse o Gabinete imediatamente, e não podendo contestar uma ordem direta de seu empregador a ruiva deixou, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar cheio de rancor para a morena que esquecera o trabalho que fingia fazer e admirava a cena atenciosamente.

- No meu escritório imediatamente, senhorita Swan. – exigiu. Isabella sentiu um arrepio em sua pele, mas ajeitou a sua camisa, alisou a sua calça e afofou seus cabelos, antes de caminhar decidida em direção a fortaleza de mogno do seu amante.

Edward se serviu de uma grande dose de seu uísque, enquanto Isabella fechava a porta atrás de si. A presença do político era o suficiente para que todos os membros de seu corpo ficassem alerta. E quando o Senador tomou um gole generoso de sua bebida, não só ele, como ela sentiu o fogo da bebida maltada descendo pelo esôfago, aquecendo algo que sequer, pelo menos no caso de Isabella, algo que ela nem sabia que estava frio.

Era peculiar, mas as suas mãos tremiam levemente. Ela não sabia explicar o porquê deste nervosismo estrangeiro, porém se observasse de fora, era claro que o seu nervosismo tinha a ver com a postura de seu amante. Uma postura clara de arrogância e crueldade. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos estavam frios como as relvas da floresta negra: amedrontando, assustando, aterrorizando qualquer pessoa que se embrenhe em suas matas, sem destino, sem mapa, sem bússola, sem orientação, uma busca desenfreada por uma trilha inexistente.

Isabella pela primeira vez que se recordara sentiu medo. Puro e simples _medo_.

Lentamente como um leão cercando a sua presa Edward encarou sua assessora.

- A senhorita cometeu _muitos_ erros, senhorita Swan. – disse lentamente. Isabella engoliu em seco, pensando em tudo o que ela havia feito desde que chegara aquele Gabinete. Edward não estava nem um pouco paciente: - Primeiro vamos começar por questões mais _prazerosas_. – sua voz era suave, mas o sentido daquelas palavras não.

A morena sentiu um novo arrepio em seus ossos.

- Será que a senhorita está usando o _plug_ anal que instruí? – questionou aproximando o seu corpo masculino do feminino, e com uma gentileza incaracterística deslizou a sua mão pela fenda de suas nádegas. O calor febril da grande mão parecia queimar o tecido de percal de sua calça. Todo o seu pensamento, a sua capacidade de raciocinar, de falar se esvaiu. Isabella fechou seus olhos sentindo um prazer doentio, imensurável com aquele toque. – Que decepção, senhorita Swan. – verbalizou afastando a sua mão tão rápido como começou. – Ou será que o _plug_ fez o que deveria ter feito? – falou rude, desferindo um golpe de mão aberta com força entre as suas nádegas, onde o _plug_ deveria ter estado.

Isabella gemeu meio de prazer, meio de dor. O som deixou o político mais irritado do que uma resposta verdadeira.

- Responda-me, senhorita Swan! – exigiu com amargor.

- Desculpe-me. – pediu humildemente.

- Não há desculpas, senhorita Swan. Foram 3 erros para apenas um dia, e eu não tolero isso! – exclamou afastando-se novamente para onde estava a garrafa de seu uísque e servindo-se de uma nova dose generosa.

O silêncio pesou entre os amantes. Isabella estava com medo de piscar, respirar. Edward estava esperando um passo em falso da morena para puni-la por seus erros. Contudo os segundos, os minutos escorregavam como grãos de areia em uma ampulheta, tirando completamente a calma do político.

- Como a senhorita me erra o nome de um parlamentar? – perguntou acusatoriamente. – Você imagina a vergonha que passei quando o Senador _Külgelgen_ disse que o seu nome estava errado? Tive que me rebaixar pedindo desculpas por um erro seu! Imagine eu presidente do Senado tendo que me rebaixar diante de um pedido de desculpas porque a minha assessora escreve o nome errado de um parlamentar. Isto, senhorita Swan, é inaceitável! – brandiu com a voz fria, cheia de crueldade e agressividade.

Isabella tirou uma coragem de suas entranhas para indicar o seu arrependimento.

- Senhor, perdoa-me pelo meu erro. Não há palavras que sejam suficientes para expressar o quanto eu lamento por tê-lo decepcionado. – falou em um discurso cheio de submissão ao Senador.

Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpreso com a humildade voluntária da morena.

- Mas ainda assim estou decepcionado com a senhorita. – afirmou com arrogância. Isabella cerrou seus olhos absorvendo as palavras que por mais que fossem fáceis de entender seus significados, ainda incompreensíveis para ela.

Mais uma vez o silêncio ensurdecedor, crepitante reinava no espaço daquele Gabinete. As paredes e os móveis feitos de mogno escuro brilhavam com a luz, porém a frialdade de tudo o que cercava, de todos estavam ali respirando silenciosamente era inebriante; e, apesar de estar no domínio da situação Edward sentia-se incomodado com a submissão silenciosa de Isabella.

- Porém senhorita Swan – começou com uma voz grossa e cheia de escarnio. -, o seu pior erro não foi ter errado o nome de um parlamentar ou abandonar o seu _plug_. Não. Nada disso se compara a pior decepção que você me proporcionou hoje.

Rapidamente os olhos castanhos de Isabella procurou o rosto de Edward, em busca de saber que erro tão terrível fora este que ela cometera. Edward sorriu enviesado.

- Tenho uma questão importante: será que nestes meses em que a senhorita está trabalhando aqui, no meu Gabinete, viu alguma das poucas mulheres que eu deixo trabalharem aqui usar _calças_?

Isabella considerou a pergunta por alguns segundos. Lembrando-se de cada pessoa que trabalhara ali. Contudo a sua resposta foi reveladora para si.

- _Não_.

Edward sorriu torto.

- Logo a senhorita compreende onde está o seu erro. – indicou o político com uma voz que era puro veneno. – E por mais que as suas vestimentas estariam mais do que apropriadas para qualquer outra pessoa, não são para mim. Não para o meu Gabinete.

Isabella assentiu minimamente concordando com as palavras do homem, contudo antes de sequer registrar o pensamento o seu subconsciente forçou uma informação por seus lábios:

- Que regra arcaica! Que eu saiba a França é o único país do Ocidente que tem uma lei proibitiva sobre vestimenta. Além, é claro, do Oriente Médio.

O seu tom era despreocupado ao dizer aquelas palavras, era até possível vê-la dando de ombros no final; contudo quando Isabella notou que ela havia ultrapassado os limites, dito coisas que não devia suas mãos correram para tampar a sua boca, como se fosse possível tomar aquelas palavras de volta.

As palavras que a jornalista disse, fez com que o político rangesse seus dentes, sua postura ficasse defensiva e uma raiva que ele só sentia contra o seu primo dominou. Edward não mensurou suas ações, sequer as considerou e em duas passadas sua mão direita estava no pescoço longo, fino e feminino de Isabella apertando a sua traqueia, impossibilitando-a de falar, e até mesmo de respirar.

- Não me desafie! – disse entre os dentes. Seus olhos verdes estavam ardendo em uma fúria incontrolável. Edward queria ferir, queria prejudicar, ele queria fazê-la se arrepender de ter dito aquelas malditas palavras, o desafiando.

Isabella tentou se desculpar mais uma vez, contudo o político apertou ainda mais a sua traqueia. Apesar de acreditar que merecia aquela punição, o seu instinto de sobrevivência falou, gritou bem mais alto dentro de si, e, em uma busca de ar para a sobrevivência, Isabella usou toda a força que lhe restava, batendo com seus punhos no peito de Edward, arranhando com suas unhas pintadas com um esmalte preto a mão que impedia de viver, mas nenhuma de suas ações fez com que ele diminuísse o aperto. Ele já não estava mais pensando racionalmente, não, ele era um animal: irracional, brutal e principalmente _mortal_.

Seus olhos esmeraldinos eram labaredas intensas de ódio, de repente todas as suas frustrações daquele dia infernal estavam sendo consumidas por aquela ação tão simples, tão feroz. Ter uma vida humana na palma de sua mão o deixava poderoso, dava-lhe a sensação de inatingível, de quase um deus.

Entretanto, quando os seus olhos capturaram o fraco brilho dos olhos castanhos, sua pele avermelhada por causa da ausência de oxigênio, Edward percebeu que a sua frustração, seu ódio, a sua vontade de matar, dilacerar não era direcionada aquela mulher, mas sim a outra, uma que estivera relacionado há mais de 20 anos, em um casamento fracassado, sem sentido, sem respeito do qual o seu único objetivo de continuar aquela situação insustentável era ver o sofrimento de sua esposa e de seu primo, a quem sempre odiou; contudo o receio que Tanya tinha anteriormente de se envolver com Eleazar, traindo seus votos matrimoniais havia se esvaído, agora nem ela, nem ele temiam as ações de Edward, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele percebeu que não estava no domínio da situação, pelo menos não quando Tanya e Eleazar estavam neste meio.

Lentamente Edward afrouxou o aperto de sua mão em torno do pescoço alvo de Isabella, contudo seus dedos continuaram fazendo uma breve pressão enquanto ela tomava uma lufada de ar. Todavia, tão rápido como o ódio veio e como se findou, uma nova emoção brilhou nos olhos esmeraldinos do político, os olhos de Isabella ficaram presos naquela emoção; onde antes tinha ódio, rancor, raiva, a vontade imensurável de matar, agora tinha um desejo cru, carnal, luxuriante, voluptuoso, a necessidade de consumir aquela carne, ter aquele prazer queimava a pele dos amantes, com Edward impondo a sua dominância, Isabella deixando-se ser dominada.

Imediatamente as palavras de Maria Rodriguez, a sua instrutora a um mundo que muitos lhe diziam que não merecia aflorou em sua memória. De repente Edward notou que não precisava perguntar nada a Isabella, ela já estava se entregando como só uma submissa faz a seu mestre. Era fácil, simples; tudo o que ele desejou estava ali ao alcance de suas mãos.

Assim sua mão que ainda se mantinha em torno do pescoço de Isabella apertou um pouco mais, não tão forte como da primeira vez, enquanto a outra mão desferia um golpe entre suas pernas, em seu centro. Um tremor se expandiu pelo corpo dela, enquanto um gemido abafado de desejo escapou por seus lábios. Ela não queria estar, mas ela estava incrivelmente excitada.

Edward se vangloriou intimamente, porque de repente toda a sua frustração, todo o seu rancor, ódio, raiva poderia ser direcionado para algo que ele adorava tanto quanto o poder que tinha, o sexo; e abandonando toda e qualquer postura pacificadora, ele enrolou sua mão esquerda entre os longos cabelos castanhos de Isabella e os puxou com força, fazendo com que lágrimas picassem nos olhos femininos. Tendo plena consciência que aquele momento ele gostaria de ser o dominante que tanto anseia, comandou a morena:

- Eu quero que você fique calada. Não quero ouvir nenhum pio. Compreendido, senhorita Swan? – Isabella assentiu fervorosamente com a cabeça, contudo Edward não acreditou no gesto. – Se você emitir qualquer som, eu irei puni-la, compreendido? – ela assentiu com mais fervor. Edward puxou com mais força o seu cabelo, fazendo com que o corpo da jornalista se arqueasse. – Me responda! – brandiu com exigência.

- Sim... sussurrou com uma voz fraca, Edward arqueou suas sobrancelhas, exigindo que ela fosse mais eloquente em sua resposta. Ela compreendeu o sinal. – _Senador_.

O corpo de Edward relaxou diante das palavras de sua amante. Sim, ela estava no mesmo jogo que ele, e surpreendentemente ela sabia jogar. Não demonstrando o alívio e a satisfação de que Isabella estava na mesma página que ele, Edward puxou novamente os cabelos castanhos, e enfim soltando a mão que estava em torno do pescoço feminino.

- Você merece tanto ser punida! – exclamou entre os dentes, tornando a puxar seus cabelos, enquanto a mão que havia abandonado o aperto do pescoço pressionou suas bochechas. Ela sentiu seus dentes cortando a pele frágil do interior de sua boca, contudo manteve-se calada, enquanto o gosto de ferrugem e sal preenchia o paladar.

Logo os dedos que pressionavam as bochechas dolorosamente se soltaram, porém antes que ela pudesse tomar uma lufada de ar, Edward desferiu um golpe forte o suficiente para descaracterizar completamente o sentido do BDSM. Esquecendo a ordem lhe dada anteriormente, a morena gemeu de dor do golpe, enfurecendo ainda mais Edward que sem pensar duas vezes desferiu um novo golpe do outro lado.

Lágrimas inundavam os olhos castanhos. Isabella não queria mostrar fraqueza, contudo a violência gratuita que Edward embutia a ela era completamente sem sentido, e por mais que aquilo tudo despertava um monstro dentro de si que adorava aquilo, ela era completamente incapaz de protestar sem sofrer um novo abuso.

Edward estava cantando vitória, totalmente alheio ao sofrimento da mulher a sua frente, e decidido a provar um ponto, empurrou a morena em direção a sua mesa de mogno forçando a face pálida, que agora estava rosada dos seus golpes a pressionar na madeira gélida. Isabella fechou seus olhos para tentar conter as suas lágrimas, enquanto a mão que não estava enrolada em seus cabelos, plantava tapas rudes e sem nenhuma gentileza em suas nádegas, fazendo com que estas queimassem contra o tecido de sua calça.

O político falava coisas desconexas e rudes no ouvido da jornalista e apesar de estar sofrendo uma dor dilacerante de seus golpes, suas palavras e sua ereção pressionada contra o seu traseiro faziam com que ela ficasse excitada. Era uma discrepância assustadora que ao mesmo tempo em que odiava tudo aquilo, que se sentia um lixo, ela também se sentia uma deusa, uma mulher completa.

Mãos ávidas soltaram-se de seu cabelo, indo em direção ao zíper da calça que usava, onde o político sem cuidado nenhum estourou o zíper, rasgou o botão fora e até mesmo arrebentou as costuras da calça, e com o tecido cedendo em suas mãos, Edward as puxou até que estivesse em torno dos joelhos de Isabella. Com um puxão ligeiramente forte, a calcinha de renda negra que ela usava ficou aos pedaços em suas mãos.

Edward afastou-se um pouco para admirar a pele avermelhada das nádegas de sua assessora, num ímpeto de saber como ficariam seus dedos marcados naquela pele, Edward com uma força brutal desferiu um novo golpe, fazendo com que Isabella, desta vez, lamentasse mais alto. Hipnotizado pela marca de seus grandes dedos na pele translúcida, o político desferiu um novo golpe, e outro em seguida, acompanhando de mais outro e mais outro. As lágrimas dela que eram um misto de dor e prazer.

"_Um prazer doentio"_ refletiu consigo mesma, fechando os seus olhos e tentando tão somente se focar no prazer esmagador que brigava ferozmente com a dor lacerante.

A morena estava tão focada em seus pensamentos, concentrada em sua dor, que não notou o político abrindo a braguilha e retirando o seu membro completamente ereto e pronto para invadi-la, contudo o seu foco logo se esvaiu das dores das palmadas em suas nádegas para uma dor que por mais que ela estivesse se preparando psicologicamente há dias, não imaginava que seria assim. Naquele momento.

Em um movimento rápido, incisivo, sem nenhum tipo de lubrificação natural ou artificial, Edward penetrou com seu latejante membro o lugar escondido entre as nádegas de Isabella. O aperto do ânus envolveu o seu pênis centímetro por centímetro, se aquecendo, se vangloriando, esticando aquela pele nem um pouco elástica.

Isabella gritou as lágrimas agora não pinicavam ou inundavam seus olhos mais; não agora elas escorriam por seu rosto manchando a mesa de mogno que sua face estava encostada. A dor era lacerante, era como ser rasgada em duas. Ela protestou extremamente alto, o que fora suficiente para despertar o político do seu êxtase de finalmente fodê-la no lugar em que ele mais ansiava.

Os gritos de dor eram ao mesmo tempo música e incomodo para Edward, e mesmo sabendo que só faria com que gritasse mais, ele envolver novamente suas mãos nos cabelos castanhos, puxando com uma força desnecessária para uma pessoa já rendida como Isabella estava. O seu membro deslizou um pouco mais para dentro do seu novo lugar favorito, enquanto ela gritava e chorava de dor.

E, quando o seu peitoral definido, tocou as costas dela, novamente Edward puxou os cabelos, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça; propositalmente ele fez um rápido movimento de vai e vem com o seu pênis, gerando uma nova onda de gritos e choros. Incomodado com aqueles sons, Edward sussurrou com uma voz cheia de luxúria, dominância e arrogância no ouvido de sua amante.

- Eu mandei você ficar _calada_! – e com isso em um movimento mais rude ainda, Edward empurrou novamente o corpo feminino contra a dura madeira de sua mesa, apertando a sua nuca, forçando o seu rosto ficar grudado ao mogno, manchando-o com suas lágrimas.

Sem se importar com a sua parceira daquele ato, Edward começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais rápido e mesmo que não houvesse qualquer tipo de lubrificação, a sensação de pele contra pele, arranhando, queimando era o suficiente para levar aquele homem ao puro êxtase. Seu corpo pesado pressionou sobre as costas de Isabella, fazendo com que seu membro a penetrasse ainda mais fundo, e novas lágrimas de sofrimento deslizavam agora sem se importar com mais nada pelo rosto ferido, encontrando seu repouso no mogno.

- Eu sabia que seria incrível foder o seu rabo. – falou Edward sem folego no ouvido da morena, continuando incessantemente seus movimentos violentos. – Você é tão apertada aqui, senhorita Swan, que me faz esquecer o quanto é bom ter a senhorita me apertando na sua boceta. – completou penetrando com força dois dedos na feminilidade de Isabella.

O ruído que escapou pelos lábios dela era pela primeira vez de puro prazer, e, ela odiava o fato de que tê-lo preenchendo-a daquele jeito era a melhor coisa e mais prazerosa que já sentira na vida; contudo, antes que ela pudesse se vangloriar mais uma vez daquele prazer, a grande mão de Edward que estava envolvida em seus cabelos de soltou e começou a desferir golpes nada gentis no rosto da morena, fazendo com que ela novamente sentisse a dor daquilo arrastando-se por seu corpo como se fosse uma bomba atômica.

- Foda-se! – exclamou o político. – Estou tão perto! Você quer que eu goze dentro do seu rabo senhorita Swan?! Ou no seu rosto? – pediu, mas sem a intenção de obter uma resposta, penetrou com mais força o seu membro em seu anus e seus dedos em sua vagina.

A jornalista contava os segundos para aquela tortura digna dos tempos dos regimes totalitários acabar, mas Edward tinha outra ideia. Retirando seu membro e seus dedos de dentro dela, Edward enrolou novamente seus dedos em torno dos cabelos dela, e com uma força desnecessária, puxou-os para si, e quando as pernas de Isabella fraquejaram fazendo-a cair de joelhos diante de si, Edward mais uma vez sorriu vitorioso.

Em um movimento ávido pegou a sua ereção em sua mão trazendo o rosto de Isabella para próximo dela, e novamente utilizando-se de sua força e brutalidade, Edward forçou a entrada em sua boca. Ele a ouviu engasgando quando foi fundo, mas ele não estava preocupado, ela não vomitaria, e com alguns movimentos profundos, enquanto lágrimas de dor, ódio e aversão rolavam pelo rosto vermelho da força de ser pressionado contra a madeira dura.

Algum tempo depois Edward finalmente retirou o seu membro da boca de Isabella, e sem qualquer aviso gozou em todo o seu rosto. O líquido branco e expresso se espalhou para todos os lados, em seu cabelo, em seus olhos, em suas narinas, em sua boca, escorrendo pelo seu pescoço e manchando a seda da camisa negra que usava. E quando o seu prazer se esvaiu, Edward invés de agir como um dominante responsável, soltou a sua mão que estava nos cabelos de Isabella e como se ela fosse um nada, uma bola que cruzou o seu caminho, ele a empurrou com um pé, fazendo com que seu ombro e sua cabeça batessem no mogno da mesa.

Lágrimas de dor, desgosto, ódio, aversão, rancor continuavam a deslizar pelo rosto da mulher, o homem ria em pleno escarnio de satisfação sexual. O seu membro ainda estava para fora de sua braguilha, imponente e ainda ereto, zombando da pessoa que estava a mingua no chão, sobre o tapete persa.

Edward finalmente entendeu – erroneamente – como era estar no domínio, ser um verdadeiro dominante.

- Espero que a senhorita tenha aprendido, senhorita Swan. – seus olhos verdes flamejavam. – Eu não gosto que não sigam as minhas regras, cometam erros ou me desafiem, e espero que a senhorita tenha aprendido. – a postura arrogante voltou a marcar o seu rosto, enquanto caminhava ao banheiro do Gabinete para se limpar, e depois de ter limpado seu pênis e lavado suas mãos, Edward se serviu de uma nova dose generosa de uísque e retirou um cigarro da cartela que estava no bolso interno de seu blazer, ele não deu nenhum outro olhar a mulher que estava amontoada no chão, chorando. Todavia o choro dela o incomodou em algum momento pós-coito e, sem nenhuma emoção ordenou:

- Suma daqui! Eu não quero ficar ouvindo lamúrias, senhorita Swan! – e com estas palavras, Isabella arrastou-se em direção a porta, sentindo-se fraca e completamente desolada.

Com suas roupas ou rasgadas ou manchadas, Isabella pegou alguns lenços da mesa de Jessica e limpou o seu rosto tirando qualquer vestígio do gozo de seu empregador, em seguida agarrou o seu casaco o colocando de uma maneira que não mostraria a sua calça rasgada ou sua blusa manchada e agarrando a sua bolsa, correu para fora daquele escritório com sua visão turva de lágrimas de aversão absoluta daquele que ela mais desejava sexualmente.

Mesmo sem ter muito dinheiro em sua bolsa, ela pegou um taxi e com um murmúrio indicou o seu endereço, enquanto uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas deslizava pelo seu rosto dolorido dos golpes que levara.

Quando chegou ao seu edifício, ela jogou algumas notas não verificando se estavam certas ou se tinha troco e com uma agilidade inimaginável para alguém que estava tão ferida correu para o conforto de sua casa.

Quando acendeu a luz de sua casa, e encontrou aquele apartamento minúsculo vazio e, uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas a dominou. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu falta de Jacob com o seu carinho e devoção inigualáveis, e arrependimento por ter se envolvido com aquele homem impiedoso chamado Edward Cullen.

Despiu as suas roupas, as literalmente rasgando de seu corpo. Ela não tinha a intenção de usá-las nunca mais, mesmo que tivessem sido caras, ela iria queimá-las, para apagar qualquer memória que pudesse ficar impregnada ali, e quando estava nua, desvelando para as paredes claras e iluminadas de seu apartamento suas feridas de batalha, seguiu para o banheiro onde abriu o chuveiro e entrou debaixo dele, sentando na banheira não importando que poderia alagar todo o seu apartamento, apenas desejando que a água quente levasse embora toda a dor e humilhação que sofrera.

Ela não conseguia compreender o porquê daquela violência gratuita e sem nexo contra ela, mas Isabella percebeu que não importava o tamanho de seu sonho, de sua vontade de se provar como uma excelente jornalista, nada daquilo valia a pena se ela seria agredida e violentada como tal, e fora no meio dessa epifania que misturava vigor, dor e lágrimas que ela decidira que ela não precisava de Edward Cullen e suas atitudes fodidas e sem sentido.

Ela decidiu que _nunca_ mais iria pisar naquele Gabinete, que nunca mais veria aquele homem execrável.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí amores!_

_Tudo bem com vocês?! Essa vez eu fui rápida né?! Vai dizer que não estão surpresos?! Espero que sim! =p_

_Bem, como disse antes de começar o capítulo ele teria cenas fortes, e foram justamente essas que Edward violentava a Bella, achando que estava sendo um dominante. Como eu disse esse capítulo moldava o território para os eventos futuros desencadeando o prólogo, mas agora pergunto: o que vocês acham que vai acontecer para mudar a opinião da Bellorra, fazendo-a voltar ao Gabinete de Edward, e principalmente se envolvendo mais sério com ele, a ponto de se casarem?! Alguma sugestão?!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, essa violência sem sentido por causa da Bella usar calças foi um dos primeiros fatos que imaginei quando comecei a traçar essa história, então espero que vocês tenham compreendido como a situação é "idiota", mas extremamente importante para o desenvolvimento futuro._

_Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que ainda leem isso aqui; e peço mais uma vez: não desistam de mim, eu não tenho qualquer intenção de desistir disso aqui ou de vocês. Me comprometo a não demorar muito para postar, mas peço que tenham compreensão, infelizmente vida de adulto não é tão fácil ou legal como muitos dizem, ok?!_

_Continuem me questionando, criticando, o que for. Como eu disse várias vezes: sempre que tiver dúvidas, curiosidades, ou o que for podem me questionar tanto no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ ou no meu formspring: www__**(PONTO)**__formspring__**(PONTO)**__me/carolvenancio._

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho imenso de vocês._

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	12. Necessidade

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo onze – Necessidade

.

"_**Os homens prudentes sabem sempre tirar proveito  
dos atos a que a necessidade os constrangeu."  
**__- __Nicolau Maquiavel__ -_

.

Mesmo depois de minutos que Isabella havia deixado o Gabinete, Edward ainda sentia o êxtase inigualável do ato sexual que partilharam, e por mais que vez ou outra bebericava o seu uísque ou acendia um novo cigarro, ele ainda estava revivendo em sua mente os momentos submissão de sua amante.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Edward admitiu – mesmo que para si mesmo, pelo menos – que finalmente havia encontrado uma parceira sexual a sua altura, definitivamente suas buscas a partir daquele momento se encerrariam e todas as mulheres agora em diante estariam arruinadas para ele. Se existisse realmente a história de completude entre dois corpos, o de Isabella definitivamente era o dele.

Todavia Edward diante a sua reflexão pós-coito deparou-se com um novo empecilho: estaria ele apaixonado por Isabella? A questão tão rápida como veio, foi respondida: _não_. Ele não estava apaixonado ou se apaixonando por ela, talvez ele estivesse apaixonado pela ideia de possuí-la como se possui um carro, ser seu dono, o único que consegue leva-la a lugares antes completamente desconhecidos, proporcionar momentos sexuais memoráveis.

Mas o que ele queria da bela e submissa senhorita Swan? Mais uma vez a resposta veio com rapidez: ele queria tê-la, desfilar com ela por todos os lugares, fazê-la sua, causar a inveja em todos que vissem a mulher linda, inteligente, sensual e principalmente submissa ao seu lado. Mas como fazer isto? Mais uma vez a resposta veio em sua mente com facilidade: ele precisava se casar com ela.

Entretanto como fazer isto sem manchar a sua imagem de marido leal e fiel? Essa infelizmente era a única resposta que ele não tinha; e Edward Cullen odiava, mais que tudo, não ter uma resposta clara.

De repente a conversa que tivera com Seth pela manhã voltou a sua mente como um caminhão cheio de concreto. Tanya com certeza absoluta nomearia Rosalie Hale McCarty, sua prima e esposa de seu melhor amigo, como advogada; e se tinha uma pessoa em todo mundo capaz de foder Edward em um processo de divórcio essa pessoa era Rosalie. Além do fato dela ser uma feminista fervorosa, ela tinha contato com as garotas que trabalhavam no _Denier Plaisir_, era óbvio que ela tinha contato com Leah, que pela quantia certa de dinheiro não hesitaria nem por um segundo entrega-lo de mão beijada para a advogada de sua esposa.

O político sentiu mais uma vez uma onda de raiva avançando por seu corpo, se alastrando como fogo em palha, contudo, antes de se ver consumido por sua ira, ele tentou focalizar o momento inesquecível que partilhará com a sua assessora de imprensa, porém, um flash de conhecimento, de lembrança pelas lágrimas e pelos protestos dela dominou a sua mente. Imediatamente Edward sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca, nublando completamente as lembranças de sua fantasia.

Ele odiou os seus pensamentos com tanto fervor como odiava sua esposa, seu primo e até mesmo Rosalie; era bizarro, completamente não característico dele sentir remorso por algo, mas aquela sementinha cheia de culpa já havia sido plantada em sua mente, e, somente isso fora capaz de virar o seu humor completamente ao contrário do que ele estava.

Tentando avaliar a sua culpa, Edward se focou em um mantra: _"ela havia aceitado, ela sabia como jogar, ela queria aquilo, ela estava excitada!"_, e por mais que quisesse acreditar veemente naquilo ele sentia uma dificuldade inexplicável de fazê-lo.

Frustrado ainda mais com a sua linha de pensamentos, Edward virou o restante do líquido âmbar que continha ainda no copo baixo, porém invés da queimadura apaziguadora que o uísque lhe proporcionava, desta vez ele sentira um amargor, como se punhais de fogos estivessem sendo enfiados em sua traqueia e esôfago.

Ele então percebeu que precisava esquecer. Focar seus pensamentos em uma só coisa, e a melhor coisa a se focar era no seu iminente divórcio, era só a partir daquele maldito papel finalmente assinado, desvinculando Tanya de si, que Edward poderia começar a pensar nos próximos passos de sua vida.

Soltando um suspiro exasperado o político recolheu suas coisas e deixou o seu Gabinete, não deixando de trancar as portas, afinal, nos dias de hoje não podia se confiar em ninguém.

O caminho para a sua casa foi rápido, ele tentava focar seus pensamentos em tudo, menos de que pudesse ter feito algum mal a senhorita Swan. Edward rugiu frustrado consigo mesmo. Por que ele se preocupava tanto com o bem estar daquela mulher? Ele nunca fora assim, ele nunca se importara, o que ela tinha de diferente que fazia com que ele se importasse, será que seu instinto sexual, seu desejo pelo sexo daquela mulher era tão forte que nublava seus pensamentos e confundia suas emoções?

Mas Edward Cullen _nunca_ tivera emoções. Emoções eram para seres fracos, que se deixavam influenciar por sentimentos que só serviam para enganar, frustrar e causar problemas. Seu avô Anthony havia sido muito claro em seu discurso um pouco antes de morrer:

"_Edward não deixe que suas emoções o vencem, emoções são perigosas elas nos enganam, fazem nos acreditar que tudo está certo quando não está. Cuidado com o seu desejo, também, o desejo sexual de um homem é uma emoção que pode causar sérios danos em seus ideais_. _Nunca deixe a necessidade de uma mulher te enlouquecer, te dominar como um animal selvagem enjaulado"._

Definitivamente ele não estava sendo vencido pelas emoções ou necessidade, a prova disso era o que partilhara com Isabella há algumas horas; aquilo era a prova de que as emoções não estavam no meio, talvez o desejo sexual, contudo o Coronel da Força Aérea Americana acreditava que poderia controlar o seu desejo, afinal, desejo era como uma lâmpada que se pode acender e apagar quando quiser, e, se tinha alguém que poderia ter controle do seu próprio desejo sexual esta pessoa era Edward Cullen.

De repente Edward percebeu que a sua suposição de que Isabella havia arruinado todas as mulheres para ele era ridícula, nenhuma mulher seria capaz de tirá-lo de seu jogo. Ele era um homem sexual, que amava sexo, que encarava o sexo como uma parte fundamental de sua vida. Alguns poderiam dizer que ele era um viciado em sexo, mas ele sabia que não era, porque um viciado _necessita_ da droga, e ele iria provar que ele não necessitava da droga que atendia pelo nome de Isabella Swan, qualquer outra mulher seria capaz de provocar as mesmas reações que ela provocara.

E com essa afirmativa em mente, o político deixou o seu carro e entrou em sua casa.

Surpreendente a casa estava silenciosa, Edward ficou intrigado com o silêncio, acreditando que Tanya não sairia tão facilmente dali, assim, com passadas rápidas subiu até a suíte principal indo para o closet para verificar se as coisas dela ainda estavam ali. Apesar de não querer assumir, o ruivo estava surpreendido, todas as coisas que eram de Tanya haviam sumido, não havia nada que lembrasse que ela já dividira um espaço ali, sequer resquícios de seu perfume eram sentidos no interior amadeirado do closet.

Ele sorriu amplamente, satisfeito que ele havia ganho aquela batalha. Ela havia acatado a sua ordem e deixou a _sua_ casa. Fugazmente uma sensação de que isso poderia contar a seu favor brilhou em sua mente, ele queria contar a Seth que Tanya havia abandonado o lar, violando assim uma das cláusulas do pré-nupcial, contudo, rapidamente essa hipótese fora descartada, afinal se Tanya havia deixado ali, era porque Rosalie havia a orientado para tal.

Uma nova avalanche de fúria dominou seu corpo, e arrancando o seu blazer e sua gravata, Edward voou para o andar de baixo em seu escritório a procura de seu uísque, não que a bebida ajudaria ele se acalmar, mas como não tinha escolha o uísque e seus cigarros teriam que ser suficiente para acalmar os seus nervos, pelo menos até o dia seguinte quando poderia aliviar seu estresse consumindo sexualmente sua adorada assessora, sua querida amante senhorita Swan.

Tentando focar seus pensamentos para águas mais calmas, Edward fechou seus olhos e por alguns minutos conseguiu relaxar, como poucas vezes conseguira desde que assumira o seu cargo no senado, porém quando estava em um meio caminho entre estar acordado e dormindo um som de passos pesados e coisas caindo no chão o despertou, imediatamente o político ficou em alerta, temendo a sua segurança, contudo sendo surpreendido por seu filho, Alec.

- Porra, Alec! Por que toda essa zona?! Você está bêbado ou drogado, ou será os dois essa noite? – inquiriu Edward sarcasticamente, uma vez que não era nem a primeira, nem a última vez que seu filho chegava em condições alteradíssimas em casa e aprontava alguma coisa na rua, sempre sobrando para o Senador cobrir os erros do filho.

- Cale a maldita da sua boca! – exclamou Alec lívido. – O que você fez com _ela_? O que você fez com a minha mãe?! – exigiu.

Edward controlou-se para não rolar seus olhos, invés disso se serviu de uma nova dose de uísque, sem sequer se preocupar com a ira de seu filho. Alec em contrapartida não estava nada satisfeito com a indiferença do seu pai.

- Você é um bastardo arrogante, que só se preocupa com o seu próprio umbigo ou então foder a sua nova vagabunda! – brandiu. – Será que você não percebe que aquela vagabunda deseja tudo o que você tem?! Ela quer deixa-lo sem nada, ela quer foder com você, e você, otário, acreditando que ela gosta apenas de fazer sexo com você!

O político que estava de costas para o seu filho, segurando o copo de uísque, sentiu a sua ira se alastrar pelo seu corpo, e quando o copo estourou em sua mão, espalhando o conteúdo âmbar por sua calça e tapete, enquanto pequenos fragmentos do vidro adentravam a sua pele fazendo-a sangrar.

Edward sabia que não podia mais tolerar essa insubordinação de seu filho, a falta de respeito de Alec direcionada a ele, que sempre o apoiara e quisera o bem era ultrajante. Definitivamente Tanya havia feito um bom trabalho em envenenar a mente de seu filho contra o pai. Ela ia pagar caro por isso, se tinha uma única coisa em todo universo que Edward presava mais que o poder que tinha, era o amor por seus filhos, e ouvir essas palavras de Alec era pior do que alguém tentando mata-lo.

Com passadas rápidas em direção ao lugar em que seu filho estava com um olhar maníaco – e obviamente drogado -, Edward o agarrou pelo colarinho de sua camisa o empurrando até a parede onde com seu braço pressionou a traqueia de seu herdeiro.

- Cale a sua boca! Eu sou seu pai e _exijo_ respeito, entendido Alec? – inquiriu com a voz amarga e gélida.

- Vai se foder! Você não merece respeito! – vociferou o rapaz, Edward tornou a apertar o seu braço contra o pescoço de seu filho que se debatia para se soltar.

- Retire o que disse, moleque! Eu sou seu pai, tenha respeito! – exclamou Edward, agarrando novamente o colarinho da camisa de Alec e com a outra mão desferindo um golpe na face tão similar a sua de seu filho. – Eu odeio bater em você Alec, mas você me tira a paciência! – disse entre os dentes, dando um novo golpe violento no rosto de seu filho, impondo respeito ao rapaz.

- Covarde! – cuspiu. – O que você fez com a minha mãe?! – exigiu saber. – Por que ela não está mais aqui, e por que ela se recusa a atender as minhas ligações ou falar comigo, o que você fez com ela?! – gritou, pela primeira vez lágrimas de pesar brilhavam nos olhos verdes, similares aos que o encaravam em descrença.

- Típico. – murmurou Edward, afastando-se de seu filho. Era óbvio que Tanya iria fazer parecer que ele era o vilão dessa história, com certeza orientada pela desgraçada de sua prima Rosalie. – Eu não fiz nada a sua mãe. – disse Edward com calma, sentando-se em sua poltrona e retirando um cigarro da cartela de cigarros sobre a mesa lateral. O político tragou uma, duas, três vezes, sentindo a nicotina tranquilizando seus nervos. – Eu e sua mãe estamos nos divorciando, e com toda a certeza a prima e advogada dela orientou para que ela saísse de casa e recusasse suas chamadas ou até mesmo vê-lo. – falou com tranquilidade.

- Por que você está se divorciando da minha mãe? É por causa _dela_? Da sua nova amante? – cuspiu novamente o rapaz com um amargor palpável em sua voz.

- Primeiro Alec, eu e a sua mãe nunca deveríamos ter iniciado esse casamento, eu deveria ter assumido a responsabilidade pelos filhos meus que ela carregava e ter dado toda a assistência. Eu e sua mãe nunca fomos um casal, eram aparências e agora decidimos que essa farsa precisa terminar, a sua mãe já seguiu em frente...

- _Mentira_! – exclamou o rapaz. – Minha mãe tem medo de você assim como todo mundo que o cerca, ela nunca o trairia, pois sabe que você não mediria esforços para cortar o mal pela raiz! Que você acabaria com a vida de quem quer que fosse, em um piscar de olhos como você já fez inúmeras vezes.

- Seu moleque insolente. – levantou Edward em um rompante indo em direção ao filho para desferir um novo golpe em sua face.

- _Chega_! – uma voz feminina e aguda ressoou por todo o escritório. – Pai, por favor, se acalme. – pediu Jane com um sorriso fraco para o seu progenitor. – E Alec, eu não sei o que... _nossa_ mãe te disse, ou não disse, mas será que você esqueceu das inúmeras noites, dias, semanas, meses de quando erámos crianças e que ficávamos esperando uma misera ligação _dela_, ligação esta que nunca veio? Será que você esqueceu quantas vezes ela nos renegou? Ela só usa você como uma marionete para enfrentar o nosso pai, que caso você tenha se esquecido, meu irmão, é o único que sempre esteve ao nosso lado, enquanto _ela_ estava sabe-se lá onde!

Alec riu descrente.

- Você irá acreditar neste conto da Carochinha, Jane? Sério?! – perguntou cheio de sarcasmo. – Você realmente acredita que _nosso_ pai nos protege? Que pai é esse que praticamente espanca um filho só porque lhe diz algumas verdades? Que inventa histórias para encobrir as traições que comete, com uma mulher diferente a cada noite, que mente dizendo que a _nossa_ mãe está com outro homem, enquanto ele _sempre_ esteve com mais mulheres que se pode contar.

- Eu acredito. – afirmou com convicção a loira, caminhando em direção ao seu irmão. – Nosso pai pode não ser perfeito, mas ele é perfeito para nós, ao contrário de nossa mãe. – e em um movimento rápido Jane virou a tela de seu celular para o irmão, onde um vídeo de um dos encontros entre Tanya e Eleazar em LA rodava.

Os olhos de Alec se arregalaram.

- É montagem! – acusou.

- Passe pelos vídeos seguintes, você acredita que teria tantas montagens assim? Ou que perderia meu tempo fazendo-as ou mandando alguém fazer? – inquiriu com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto o observava o seu irmão passar por todos os vídeos.

Alec ficou pasmo, sem reação diante dos vídeos íntimos de sua mãe desenrolava na tela. Jane e Edward ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar. Minutos se passaram.

- _Tio Eleazar_?! – pediu o rapaz, em busca de uma confirmação.

Edward suspirou pesadamente.

- Alec, meu filho – começou Edward vestindo uma mascara de pesar. Definitivamente ele era um ator _muito_ bom. –, a última coisa que eu desejava que você descobrisse, que vocês descobrissem dessa forma era isso. Eu sempre tentei protege-los de saberem isso e se virarem contra a sua mãe. – ele virou sua atenção à filha. – Suponho que você mexeu no meu e-mail novamente?

Jane deu de ombros.

- Desculpe pai. – falou sem realmente lamentar.

- Jane, Jane, Jane. – murmurou o político enquanto a sua filha dava uma discreta piscadela para o pai.

Jane _sempre_ jogara no time de seu pai.

- Como aconteceu isso? Como isto nunca ficou evidente? – pediu desesperado o rapaz.

- Nós todos somos muito bons em esconder essas coisas. – sorriu enviesado. – E aconteceu como era para acontecer, sua mãe e Eleazar se conheceram quando ela estava grávida de vocês, no ensaio do nosso casamento. – contou Edward, esboçando a mentira perfeita em sua mente, tentando passar a sensação de que Tanya nunca fizera 'nada' errado, e que o culpado sempre fora ele. Algo que ele tinha certeza que Alec nunca compraria, a sua confiança, fidelidade a sua mãe estava começando a se quebrar e desintegrar aos seus pés.

"Eleazar começou a correr atrás de Tanya, mas ela resistiu bravamente até depois do nascimento de vocês, mas depois que ela entrou em depressão pós-parto e foi para a casa de seus avôs em Los Angeles, ele foi atrás dela. Porém o "caso" entre eles realmente só começou depois, quando eu estava no Golfo." – pontuou Edward com uma sinceridade e compaixão que eram até capaz de convencer até a si mesmo.

- Mas por que vocês não se divorciaram? – pediu Alec confuso.

- Pelo bem-estar de vocês. – respondeu. – Eu e sua mãe sempre prezávamos o bem-estar de vocês, por isso que não nos divorciávamos, e por causa disso é que entre nós dois tínhamos um casamento aberto. – os olhos verdes de Edward encararam os verdes do filho. – Sua mãe sempre soube das outras mulheres Alec, da mesma maneira que eu sempre soube de Eleazar.

- Por que só agora? – pediu o jovem.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Não sei ao certo. Eu e Tanya há anos estávamos considerando isto, mas nunca era o momento certo, ora por conta da minha carreira política, ora pelos negócios de seus avôs. Fomos sempre empurrando esta situação, até que... – Edward retirou um novo cigarro e o acendeu, dando uma profunda tragada. – até que depois de conversarmos, percebemos que não dava mais. Sua mãe é apaixonada por Eleazar, e eu entendo e aceito isso – mentiu. – Por isso que não posso mais prendê-la nesse casamento de fachada, fazendo-a sofrer. E vocês dois sabem as minhas pretensões políticas; eu quero ser presidente, e para isto eu preciso ter ao meu lado uma esposa que esteja pronta e receptiva a ideia de ser primeira dama, ser um exemplo para as mulheres da América. – declamou com fervor.

Alec piscou, afastando as suas lágrimas.

- E você acha que Isabella seria essa mulher? – inquiriu com uma pitada de ceticismo.

Edward deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Talvez. Eu não sei Alec, por enquanto ainda não estou procurando uma nova esposa, primeiro eu quero me divorciar de Tanya e resolver todas as pendências, cuidar da sua campanha eleitoral, e só depois pensar nisso. – apesar de toda a conversa ter sido uma grande mentira, pela primeira vez Edward estava dizendo a verdade, aqueles eram os seus planos, mesmo que ele já tivesse decidido seus passos para a procura de sua próxima esposa.

- Se tudo foi amigável, por que ela não atende aos meus telefonemas? – pediu o rapaz com o olhar de uma criança rejeitada pela mãe.

- Acredito que ela esteja com Eleazar, e não quer dizer a você, ou melhor, _ele_ não quer que vocês saibam. – pontuou, decidido a pintar Eleazar como um vilão para seus filhos. – Nunca fora a intenção dele assumir ambos como enteados. Ele não gosta de saber que Tanya tem filhos, principalmente filhos que tem metade dos meus genes.

- Oh! – Alec exclamou pensativo, abaixando o seu olhar e estudando o tapete entre as suas pernas.

Jane lançou um olhar para o seu pai, ela sabia que tudo aquilo era uma enorme mentira, ela podia sentir, apesar de ter nenhuma confirmação, entretanto a loira estava mais do que feliz que finalmente a sua mãe havia deixado aquela casa para sempre e seria questão de meses para que seu pai e ela não fossem mais casados. Jane estava feliz com a ideia de não ter mais que conviver com a sua mãe, ou com a mulher que havia emprestado seus óvulos; Jane pretendia _nunca_ mais olhar para a sua mãe.

- Desculpe pai. – pediu Alec humildemente, encarando com seus olhos esmeraldinos cheios de lágrimas Edward. – Eu falei coisas que não devia, o acusei injustamente. – o Senador teve que conter o sorriso que queria espalhar pelos seus lábios. Sua jogada de colocar a culpa em si e pintar Eleazar como um cara mal tinha dado o resultado pretendido.

- Tudo bem Alec, eu também disse coisas que não deveria meu filho. – falou Edward deixando o seu cigarro fumado pela metade em um cinzeiro e caminhando até onde o filho estava, estendendo a mão para que ele pegasse. – Eu não queria que você descobrisse isto assim, desculpe filho, tente não ficar chateado com a sua mãe. – pediu ele com um falso tom de preocupação.

- É difícil não ficar pai, ela nos enganou todos esses anos. – brandiu o rapaz, segurando a mão de seu pai e num impulso rápido sendo abraçado por ele. – Eu não acredito que ela fez isso. – murmurou.

- Ela está apenas seguindo a felicidade dela Alec. – ponderou Edward apertando mais o filho em seus braços, alguns segundos depois, Jane uniu-se a eles, os abraçando carinhosamente. Aquele momento familiar poderia enganar qualquer pessoa, provando que talvez aquela não fosse uma família disfuncional.

.

Terça-feira veio chuvosa para o distrito de Columbia, Edward estava em um humor muito melhor do que no dia anterior, ainda mais com a perspectiva de ver a sua adorável submissa, contudo quando adentrou o seu Gabinete por volta das 10 da manhã e não vislumbrou Isabella, seu bom humor se esvaiu com rapidez.

- Senhora Collins, onde está à senhorita Swan? – inquiriu a Victoria que estava chegando do Departamento Pessoal trajando um vestido cinza claro colado ao seu corpo, acompanhado de um blazer e sapatos negros.

- Bom dia Senador. – cumprimentou a ruiva, testando o temperamento do político.

- Onde está à senhorita Swan? – ordenou sem paciência.

- Ficou doente, tirou a semana toda de licença. Uma gripe ou algo assim. – deu de ombros, entregando a Edward o atestado médico da jornalista.

O político trincou seus dentes enquanto lia o atestado de sua amante. De fato o seu médico havia lhe proporcionado 6 dias de afastamento devido a um vírus gripal extremamente forte. Edward definitivamente não gostou disto, entregou o papel a Victoria com determinada rudeza e seguiu para o seu escritório para começar o seu dia de trabalho.

Tenso e irritadiço, devido a todos os problemas que lhe fora derrubados naquele dia, Edward precisava aliviar a sua tensão, e como Isabella estava fora de questão optou por ir ao _Denier Plaisir_ beber um uísque com Emmett e desfrutar dos prazeres carnais com Leah.

Assim bebendo a sua bebida maltada na companhia de seu amigo de longa data. Edward e Emmett falavam sobre coisas aleatórias, afinal, Emmett sabia que a presença de seu amigo ali no clube não significava uma conversa amigável, mas sim um encontro com Leah, porém antes mesmo da bela havaiana se dirigir a sala vip em que ela e Edward consumariam o ato sexual, uma presença loira e imponente entrou no recinto.

Quem visse a bela e curvilínea loira poderia pensar que ela era uma das tantas garotas que trabalhavam no clube. Porém a loira que caminhava elegante e sedutoramente não estava vestindo as minúsculas peças de renda, tule, cetim; espartilhos, cintas liga, calcinhas fio dental, meias 7/8, ou ainda, exibindo os seus seios fartos. Não, a loira que caminhava em direção onde o político e seu amigo conversavam trajava um elegante vestido branco com detalhes em preto que abraçavam todas as suas curvas sem nada revelar.

Seus saltos tão altíssimos e elegantes como os das garotas que desfilavam seminuas entre as mesas ou que dançavam nos poles-dance espalhados pelo grande palco. Os seus cabelos loiros como a luz do sol caiam em uma cascata lisa até o meio de suas costas. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes escuros eram emoldurados por uma maquiagem extremamente profissional. Um sorriso arrogante e cínico estava firmemente posto em seus lábios e quanto mais próximo ela chegava dos dois homens mais esse sorriso se ampliava.

Edward estreitou seus olhos em fenda.

- Ora, ora, ora. Senador Cullen. – a mulher disse suavemente com um leve toque de escarnio.

- _Rosalie_. – cumprimentou Edward acidamente.

Rosalie Hale McCarty, esposa de Emmett, prima e advogada de Tanya; Edward não poderia se surpreender, era óbvio que a loira estava vigiando-o de perto, esperando somente um deslize para fazê-lo perder o processo de divórcio. Rosalie era esperta demais, e uma excelente advogada, principalmente se fosse para defender casos em favor de mulheres. Rosalie McCarty era uma entusiasmada feminista.

- Emm, querido, você não prepara um _Alexander_ para mim?! Eu fico fazendo companhia ao Edward. – disse suavemente a loira ao seu marido a quem era muito apaixonada, e apesar de ter um negócio que proporcionava o entretenimento masculino ao exibir mulheres nuas ou seminuas, para Emmett a única mulher que existia era a sua Rosalie.

- Emmett me traga mais uma dose tripla. – pediu Edward cansado tomando o restante do seu uísque em um gole só, afinal, enfrentar Rosalie era a última coisa que ele queria neste dia longo demais.

- Veio encontrar Leah?! – provocou a loira encarando o político com um sorriso enviesado. Pressionar Edward, aquilo era lago típico de Rosalie McCarty.

Edward riu.

- Não. – mentiu, ascendendo um cigarro e dando uma longa tragada.

- Claro. – concordou reticente com um sorriso falso. – Sabe que se eu pedisse Leah não hesitaria em testemunhar contra você, ela ainda não o perdoou pela recusa do apartamento. Na verdade – disse Rosalie, curvando-se para frente deixando o seu rosto alguns centímetros do político. – ela te odeia, e com uma promessa de recompensa ela faria isto com o mais prazer.

- Você sabe que se usar Leah como testemunha você colocaria o nome de Emmett na justiça, certo?! – perguntou o político curvando-se para a loira. – Não sei se você assistiu as aulas de Direito Penal, _Rose_, mas aliciar e promover a prostituição ainda é crime nos EUA, tenho certeza que você não quer passar os próximos 15 anos visitando Emmett em um presídio, contando os minutos para suas visitas íntimas, que serão assistidas por todos os agentes penitenciários e prisioneiros. – provocou maliciosamente, voltando a sua postura e tragando seu cigarro.

Rosalie apertou seus dentes e fechou seus olhos em fenda.

- Você irá cair Edward, e quando isto acontecer estarei preparada para pisar em você como uma barata e rir da sua cara. – pontuou.

- Não Rosalie, a única pessoa que cairá aqui é você. Afinal não sei de onde a Tanya ira retirar dinheiro para pagar os seus altíssimos honorários.

- Continue sonhando com isso Senador Cullen, a única pessoa que sofrerá pagando meus altíssimos honorários advocatícios é você. Tanya _nunca_ perderá esse processo. – afirmou com convicção.

- E a melhor forma de começar ganhando é fazer com que Tanya não fale com o próprio filho? Bom trabalho Doutora. – replicou sarcasticamente.

- Alec irá viver, e logo perceberá que o único vilão desta história é você, _Senador_. – replicou com o mesmo tom sarcástico do político.

- Oh claro. Sem dúvidas. – zombou.

- Vai ser lindo vê-lo desmoralizado, a mingua. – replicou Rosalie com um sorriso amplo, uma vez que seu marido retornava a mesa com as bebidas.

Edward bebeu a sua dose de uísque com rapidez. As ameaças de Rosalie eram tão verdadeiras como Seth supôs, e se para o seu bem ele precisava se afastar de Leah por um bom tempo ele faria. Afinal Rosalie era uma excelente articuladora, não que isto precisasse para Leah, mas com as instruções corretas nunca que a havaiana traria o nome de Emmett em seu testemunho. Por isto era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Frustrado ainda mais, Edward seguiu para o único lugar em que ele poderia ter sexo e nada, nem ninguém iria contestá-lo ou utilizar isto contra ele. O político seguiu para a casa de Heidi, sua amante russa, e por mais que ela não era libertina e selvagem como Leah, ela pelo menos era submissa _demais_, algo que deveria lhe servir para o momento.

.

Sem Isabella no Gabinete durante a semana, e sem poder procurar Leah, Edward todo o dia depois que deixava o prédio do Senado fazia o caminho para a casa onde Heidi vivia, onde ela podia lhe proporcionar algum sexo.

Sexo com Heidi era bom, porém não todo dia, era exaustivo e rotineiro fazer todo dia, é por isto que no final de semana, a sua necessidade de sexo era além do normal, e sabendo que em Washington seria difícil arrumar alguém para sacia-lo, devido à perseguição de Rosalie, o político resolveu no sábado nas primeiras horas da manhã ir à Nova Iorque, para desfrutar de clubes para homens, onde a sua identidade seria altamente preservada.

Poderia se esperar que um fim de semana recheado de sexo, luxúria, desejo, prazer, e principalmente satisfazendo os desejos mais íntimos lhe seriam o suficiente, todavia quando chegou na segunda-feira em seu escritório e questionou mais uma vez sua chefe de Gabinete, Victoria Collins, onde estava Isabella Swan, e a ruiva respondeu que a morena havia protocolado mais uma semana de licença médica, o político se irritou.

Ele precisava de Isabella em seu Gabinete. Ele _necessitava_ fodê-la sem sentido, provar que o último encontro íntimo entre eles foi consensual, que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Porém ela não viria aquela semana, e por mais 7 dias Edward ficaria tentando afastar os pensamentos de que talvez a tenha machucado e a afastado para sempre.

Talvez, essas duas semanas de licença médica foi à prova de que ela estava procurando um novo emprego, procurando um novo Gabinete para ser assessora de imprensa. O pensamento de perde-la era demais.

Não. Ele não poderia deixar-se consumir por uma mulher. Não. Nenhuma merecia aquilo.

Edward não queria ser dependente dela, mas era isto que estava acontecendo pouco a pouco. Não importava quantas mulheres diferentes ele fodesse da maneira que quisesse, só havia uma que o seu corpo queria.

_Ela_.

Para sentir a _emoção_.

_Necessidade_.

Isabella.

Seu avô lhe avisou que se o desejo sexual em algum momento fosse nublado pela emoção e a necessidade de um só corpo, seria a sua ruína; e por conta disso, das palavras de um moribundo Anthony Cullen, que Edward estava determinado a provar que poderia ficar longe dela, se ela queria sair, seria ela que estaria perdendo não ele.

Sim, o Senador Cullen era uma dualidade incompreensível de pensamentos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que necessitava, repelia essa necessidade; afinal, Edward nunca sentia aquele caleidoscópio de sensações que o assustava. Ele temia que aquelas sensações fosse como uma caixa de Pandora, que depois de aberta espalharia a destruição. O destruiria, o arruinaria; e mais do que tudo, Edward não queria perder tudo o que tinha. O poder que lhe fora atribuído com o seu esforço, tirando tudo e todos que se interpusesse em seu caminho para atrapalhar, ele construiu o seu próprio nome tentando sair da sombra de seu avô e pai, e ele havia conseguido.

Definitivamente ele não cairia na tentação de abrir aquela caixa, ele a manteria fechada, trancada e inacessível. Nada valia o risco de perder o que conquistara com tanto esforço.

Porém a cada hora que se passava de cada dia na ausência de Isabella a sua necessidade por ela aumentava, e a sua determinação de afastar a sua possível destruição pouco a pouco ia se esvaindo como grãos de areia em uma ampulheta.

A sua motivação era fraca demais diante do seu desejo. E por conta disso o seu humor estava ficando terrível a cada segundo, a sua impiedade aumentava, a sua arrogância transbordava, a sua ignorância e impaciência se multiplicavam, o seu cinismo o dominava, sua frieza e indiferentismo se alastravam. Edward que sempre fora uma pessoa ruim, rude e vingativa, estava a cada dia tornando-se pior, era como se a cada segundo ele perdesse a sua humanidade.

Humilhações a todos em seu Gabinete, brigas que poderiam ser evitadas com conversa com os membros do Congresso. Ninguém passava ileso ao seu estado de espírito naqueles primeiros dias da semana. Cada vez que a necessidade por Isabella começava se alastrar como fogo em palha, ele tornava-se mais e mais cruel, mais desumano.

A privação do prazer cru, violento e selvagem que Leah Jones poderia lhe proporcionar, Edward estava ficando mais impaciente. Heidi era uma boa amante, não contestava as ações daquele que a sustentava, contudo quando o político foi rude em seu ato sexual, na quarta-feira a noite para apenas satisfazer o seu desejo animalesco, a russa assustou-se e se trancou no outro quarto de seu apartamento dizendo palavras rudes em russo para o Senador.

Edward Cullen estava no seu inferno particular. Tudo a sua volta estava desmoronando. Ele precisava do equilíbrio, ele _necessitava_ de Isabella; porém ele queria que ela viesse até ele e não ao contrário, mas isto parecia a cada hora mais improvável.

Na quinta-feira o político trancou-se em seu Gabinete se recusando a ver ou falar com qualquer pessoa, bebendo e fumando como um vadio sem rumo. Sua confiança e determinação estavam ruindo como um castelo de areia, sua força e sua necessidade de poder estava se esvaindo como água entre seus dedos, e tudo por causa de uma mulher.

Uma _maldita_ mulher.

Ele estava confuso, aterrorizado, atordoado. Toda a sua noção de tempo estava sendo perdida, tudo a sua volta estava se desfazendo em suas mãos. Ele odiava essa sensação de fracasso.

Edward, também odiava ser tão vulnerável a sua necessidade, ele não podia deixar-se vencer por ela, mas estava impossível. Ele pensou em telefonar para Isabella, mas depois percebeu que não poderia deixar-se vencer. Depois de um tempo acessou o cadastro dos funcionários para o seu endereço, mas desistiu antes mesmo de saber onde ficava a rua em que ela vivia.

Ele não dormiu aquela noite. Caminhava para lá e para cá naquela enorme e vazia casa que seu avô deixara de herança. O tempo que estivera durante toda a semana chuvoso, dava mais uma prova de sua raiva, caindo pesadamente por toda a cidade, mostrando a sua fúria sem medo. Tão similar a ele.

A nicotina e o álcool não mais o satisfazia, ele era como um drogado em reabilitação, um animal enjaulado; sendo privado de seu prazer ou sua liberdade. Sua cabeça estava um turbilhão confuso e sem sentido, porém ele não deixaria que essa fraqueza tão fútil o vencesse.

Sexta-feira tomou o seu lugar com um sol tímido entre as nuvens, com um clima ameno e suave. Edward chegara cedo em seu Gabinete e se trancara ali, recusando-se a ver qualquer pessoa, tentando focar a sua mente em seu trabalho apenas, afastando qualquer fantasma da sua necessidade por Isabella que ousasse lhe assombrar.

Jane que sempre conseguira ler o seu pai com uma facilidade impressionante estava frustrada. Ela não conseguia entender o que se passava com ele; quer dizer, ela considerou que a sua fúria fosse pela ausência de Isabella, mas tão rapidamente como essa ideia surgiu ela descartou, era ridículo, seu pai nunca sofreria tudo aquilo por causa de uma mulher. _Nunca_.

E foi em meio aos pensamentos sobre o que estava acontecendo que seu pai, que Jane fora desperta por seu irmão sentando-se na frente de sua mesa.

- O que esta acontecendo? – inquiriu Alec sem hesitar. Jane arqueou as suas sobrancelhas fingindo confusão. – Com o nosso pai Jane. Ele está impaciente, gritando e despedindo todo mundo que fale um 'a' perto dele. Então o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei Alec. – suspirou a loira retirando o seu blazer ¾ que estava sobre um vestido de flores roxas e lilases com detalhes em preto que vestia. – A semana toda ele está assim. Na verdade cada dia está ficando pior.

Alec arregalou seus olhos verdes em surpresa.

- Será que é por causa do divórcio? Será que nossa mãe aprontou alguma coisa? – perguntou com urgência, desde que descobrira da traição da mãe com o primo de seu pai, Alec não conseguia pensar em perdoar Tanya, para o rapaz à mãe havia traído não só os votos matrimoniais e familiares, mas também a sua devoção a ela.

- Não. Isto eu tenho certeza. É outra coisa... – falou reticente. Alec viajou seus olhos por todo o escritório até que recaiu sobre a mesa que a mais de 11 dias estava desocupada.

- Onde está Isabella? – questionou apontando com o queixo a mesa abandonada.

- De licença médica, desde segunda da semana passada. – respondeu a loira sem emoção. Alec arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Eu acho que a fúria dele é isto. – Jane encarou confusa o irmão. – A ausência dela. Ela é tipo a _kriptonita_ dele. – deu de ombros.

- Você está louco Alec. – replicou cheia de incerteza a loira. – Ele não está tão hostil assim por simples _necessidade_ de Isabella. Nosso pai não é assim, e outra coisa.

- Vai por mim Janec, é por causa dela. – respondeu com determinação, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e deixando a saleta em que a irmã estava trabalhando.

As palavras de Alec continuaram rodando a cabeça de Jane por todo o dia, e mesmo depois quando ela deixou o Gabinete na companhia de Demetri a ideia de que seu pai pudesse estar tão vulnerável por causa de uma simples mulher, mesmo que fosse uma que ela queria ao seu lado para sempre, a incomodava muito. Seu pai não poderia deixar que uma mulher o dominasse, isto o arruinaria.

_Não_. Seu pai não poderia estar tão viciado, tão dependente assim de Isabella Swan. Isto ela tinha certeza.

.

Mais uma vez Edward ficou até tarde em seu Gabinete, ele tentara focar ao máximo sua mente no trabalho, mas estava claramente impossível. Seu humor em nada melhorou e ele havia fumado muito mais na última semana do que sequer se lembrava.

Quando deixou o Gabinete, Edward não sabia o que faria, e quase que inconscientemente começou a conduzir pelas ruas de Washington, DC, sem rumo em seu Volvo prateado. Dirigir era um bom exercício para acalmar o seu animal interno, porém quando o seu carro estava há pelo menos uma hora parado em frente a um edifício simples numa região praticamente esquecida por Deus ele entendeu que não havia nada de inconsciente em seu passeio.

Demorou alguns segundos para a sua mente compreender o que estava fazendo. Suas pernas tinham vontade própria, a sua mente estava ligeiramente desligada. Edward só tinha uma ideia, um rumo.

Quando alcançou o andar que queria, voou pelo corredor em direção à porta de onde poderia estar a sua cura. Ele admirou a madeira clara por alguns segundos, antes de seu dedo indicador pressionar insistentemente o botão da campainha. Sua outra mão deslizava por entre seus cabelos, em um claro gesto de ansiedade. Seu coração batia ruidosamente, uma sinfonia descompassada e sem sentido para ele. Suas pernas estavam inquietas; quem o visse de longe poderia pensar que ele era um usuário de crack necessitado de seu entorpecente.

Edward era _quase_ isto.

A única diferença que a sua droga não era tão ilícita, porém igualmente fatal.

Ruídos de passos, seguidos por chaves tintilaram atrás da madeira clara. Ele fechou seus olhos tentando conter a sua ânsia, sua necessidade, mas quando a porta foi aberta em um rompante seus olhos verdes encararam a única pessoa que ele queria ver. A pessoa que ele _necessitava_ como o próprio ar.

Isabella estava com seus longos cabelos castanhos soltos, emoldurando seu rosto em forma de coração. Sua pele clara estava límpida e clara, sem marcas de falta de sono ou maquiagem, ela parecia um anjo resplandecente. Uma camisola de cetim negro até o topo de suas coxas escondia a sua nudez, porém por meio de faixas de tule nas laterais podia se ver que ela estava sem nada por baixo.

Quando seus olhos admiraram a pessoa do Senador Cullen – completamente desalinhado, tanto em seu terno, como seu cabelo que parecia estar em todas as direções; bolsas escuras sob seus olhos esmeraldinos, indicando que faziam noites que ele não dormia; barba por fazer de pelo menos 4 dias – ela se admirou.

Era estranho vê-lo assim, tão descaracterizado de sua beleza e arrogância, contudo a sua beleza sobrenatural ainda estava ali, e mesmo não querendo ela sentiu os seus mamilos se eriçando contra o fino e suave cetim, e sua feminilidade completamente molhada. Ela odiava que ele tinha esse poder sobre si, contudo, pela a forma que ele olhava podia se dizer que ela tinha este mesmo poder sobre ele.

- Senador? O que você está fazendo aqui? – balbuciou surpresa depois de um tempo. Edward piscou atordoado, como se tivesse recuperando-se de um choque, seus olhos que antes estavam opacos, de repente brilhavam indistintamente.

Com uma longa passada o político adentrou ao pequeno apartamento de Isabella, trançando uma de suas mãos entre os cabelos da nuca de Isabella e outra em sua cintura puxando-a para si, batendo os seus lábios nos dela.

Fazia muito tempo que Edward não beijava alguém, podia se dizer que ele havia até mesmo esquecido como era beijar alguém. Ele acreditava veemente que não havia necessidade de beijar qualquer mulher dessa maneira, nem mesmo Isabella, mas quando a viu na sua frente, a vontade foi primitiva, selvagem. Seus lábios atacavam o de Isabella sem cuidado e sem calma, era uma pressa, uma corrida alucinante na qual nenhum podia perder, mas também nenhum podia ganhar.

Seus lábios eram voluptuosos. Suas línguas eram egoístas, lambendo, chupando, saboreando tudo que aquele ato significava e trazia. Uma necessidade que nenhum dos dois conseguia mensurar ou quantificar. Era simplesmente inexplicável. Uma emoção inarrável.

As mãos grandes de Edward deixaram a nuca e a cintura de Isabella, descendo por seu quadril e parando em sua coxa, em um movimento fluido o político agarrou a pele suave de Isabella e a levantou, agilmente a jornalista o abraçou com suas pernas, sentindo a imponente ereção pressionando no lugar em que ela ansiava, que pulsava por ele.

Seus lábios estavam ávidos, querendo aproveitar-se de tudo. Sentindo cada emoção, cada sensação que ficara presa por tanto tempo.

O ar estava ficando escasso, mas nenhum dos dois tinha a vontade ou determinação de se separar para fazer algo tão fútil como respirar, porém a necessidade de ar venceu, Edward afastou minimamente seus lábios dos de Isabella, e num sussurro que poderia se passar quase como um grito ele pediu:

- _Me desculpa?_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí amores!_

_Tudo bem com vocês?! Estou sendo muito mais que ágil, né?! Acreditem estou determinada em escrever e postar o máximo que puder, apesar de que final de março e todo o mês de abril terei que me focar nas coisas da faculdade, e escrever isto aqui vai ficar difícil, mas vou tentar. Eu prometo a vocês, que vou tentar!_

_Bom... a repercussão do capítulo anterior foi surpreendente. Eu imaginava que a crueldade do Edward traria o ódio de vocês, mas não essa sede de vingança, que Isabella, deve porque deve se vingar. Acreditem eu gosto deste Edward, ele tem alguns valores inversos, claramente sofre de bipolaridade, mas essa dualidade dele que me encanta. O fato dele não saber mensurar o que é certo e errado, fazendo tudo sempre visando o seu próprio bem é o que o faz agir assim. Vocês verão como ele irá mudar daqui para diante._

_Eu achei que todas vocês iam dizer que ele que iria atrás dela, mas não. A grande maioria disse que ela que o procuraria para tão somente se vingar. Mas como ela disse o capítulo passado: nenhuma humilhação era justificável para o que ela deseja como profissional, ela realmente não voltaria ao Gabinete do Senador, e nem mesmo Aro seria capaz de convencê-la do contrário. Mas... as cartas foram invertidas, Edward mostrou a sua necessidade, sua vulnerabilidade por ela... e isso que vai ser a questão agora, ou alguém ainda tem dúvida?!_

_Lembro quando comecei a escrever e tem um capítulo que explico porque ele não beijava, muitas pessoas me perguntaram se ele iria beijar a Bella, bem acho que respondi a esta pergunta! ;P_

_Espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capítulo, e essa viagem na cabeça do Edward, como eu disse capítulo passado era um divisor de águas, posso dizer que esse aqui é o início, e esse início ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, muitos vão gostar, outros vão ficar em dúvida, e alguns vão odiar, mas não dá para satisfazer a todos, infelizmente. Eu tenho essa história muito bem esquematizada e espero surpreende-los muito mais com diversos twists ou cliffes. _

_Bom... Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que ainda leem isso aqui; e peço mais uma vez: não desistam de mim, eu não tenho qualquer intenção de desistir disso aqui ou de vocês. Me comprometo a não demorar muito para postar, mas peço que tenham compreensão, infelizmente vida de adulto não é tão fácil ou legal como muitos dizem, ok?!_

_Continuem me questionando, criticando, o que for. Como eu disse várias vezes: sempre que tiver dúvidas, curiosidades, ou o que for podem me questionar tanto no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ ou no meu formspring: www__**(PONTO)**__formspring__**(PONTO)**__me/carolvenancio._

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho imenso de vocês._

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	13. Recompensas

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo doze – Recompensas

.

"_**O vício tem somente como recompensa o arrependimento."  
**__- __Xavier de Maistre__ -_

.

Após o banho que durou horas, ou melhor, até o momento que a água quente de seu apartamento resistiu; Isabella não se preocupou em se vestir, ela sentia-se exausta, fatigada, dolorida. Todos os músculos e ossos de seu corpo protestavam ao mais simples movimento, resultado do ato de covardia do Senador Edward Cullen. Contudo Isabella Swan não queria pensar nele naquele momento, se possivelmente _nunca mais_. O que ele havia feito a ela era simplesmente _imperdoável_.

Mesmo estando com o estomago vazio retirou dois Advil da gaveta de seu criado mudo e tomou-os com um gole de água que estava ali alguns dias sentindo, inclusive, o gosto amargo do envelhecimento; porém, antes mesmo que o medicamento fizesse efeito, o seu estresse e exaustão levou a melhor sobre ela, fazendo com que caísse praticamente como um peso morto sobre seus travesseiros. Infelizmente o medicamento não fizera o efeito que ela esperava, logo nas primeiras horas da manhã ela já estava completamente desperta.

Seu corpo sentia-se muito pior do que estava durante a noite. Seus músculos protestavam, seus ossos rangiam e tudo parecia uma sinfonia de dores conforme se mexia. Ela nunca se sentira assim, nem mesmo quando tentou pegar pesado na academia em um momento de sua adolescência. Lágrimas sinceras de dor escorriam pelo canto de seus olhos sem qualquer autorização.

Isabella sentia-se completamente vulnerável e frágil naquele momento. Toda a força de vontade que tinha para enfrentar todos os altos e baixos que passou ao longo do caminho para chegar ali, e a determinação para conseguir fazer o seu nome no jornalismo norte-americano, se esvaiu.

Ela não sabia o que faria, ela estava completamente perdida. Ela sentia que aqueles 2 meses que havia trabalhado no Gabinete do Senador Edward Cullen fizera envelhecer anos. Isabella estava exausta, e não de uma maneira que um tempo de descanso seria o suficiente.

Procurando coragem em seu âmago, forçou-se a se arrastar ao banheiro e deixou que a força da água quente de seu chuveiro apagasse todas as suas dores, mas nada lhe adiantou ficar quase uma hora sentindo a água massageando seus músculos, pois mais uma vez a água quente mostrou-se limitada. Odiando-se por viver em lugar tão simplório do qual se quer podia usufruir horas debaixo da água quente, a morena se arrastou para fora da banheira.

Apesar do espelho do banheiro estar completamente nublado pelo vapor, Isabella vislumbrou uma mancha roxa escura sob o seu ombro, aquele hematoma chamou a sua atenção, e agarrando a tolha ao lado da pia limpou o vapor do espelho para descobrir o que havia lhe chamado à atenção.

Não era só o seu ombro que estava roxo, seus braços tinha diversas manchas que pintavam a sua pele clara, em sua bochecha direita outro hematoma que se avançava para próximo ao seu olho; quase como um reflexo seus dedos pressionaram o local, imediatamente ela sentiu uma dor lacerante que penetrava a sua alma, o machucado não estava apenas roxo, mas também inchado e inflamado de onde seus dentes mordiam a sua bochecha do lado interno.

Grossas lágrimas botaram em seus olhos, enquanto a sua mente viajava sem qualquer permissão para o ato que lhe havia causado tanto dano. Isabella se odiava por ser fraca, e ela estava sendo mais uma vez fraca diante os hematomas. Afastando suas lágrimas com suas mãos, viajou seus olhos por todo o seu corpo notando manchas roxas de todos os tamanhos em sua pele claríssima. Mais uma vez as lágrimas vieram sem permissão e ela não tentou evita-las, Isabella sentia-se fraca, frágil, assustada, com dor; tudo era um enorme carrossel de emoções e sensações que ela nunca imaginou ser possível.

Não se poderia dizer da onde ela tirou forças cerca de meia hora depois para ligar para um médico conhecido pedindo um atestado médico para uma semana, e depois pedindo para que Angela o levasse ao Gabinete do Senador Cullen, mas assim que pediu os favores Isabella tirou um frasco de Clonazepam de sua prateleira de remédios e tomou dois; mesmo sabendo do efeito do medicamento ela não se importava, ela gostaria de se anestesiar da dor, esquecer completamente tudo o que havia acontecido nas ultimas 16 horas e dormir, se possivelmente, para sempre.

Sem se preocupar em vestir roupa, Isabella entrou debaixo dos seus cobertores e antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa a inconsciência novamente lhe bateu.

.

Quando acordou dois dias depois, a jornalista estava desorientada e fraca – devida a alta dosagem de Clonazepam e a falta de alimentos-, ela já não sentia mais as dores musculares que tanto a incomodava na terça-feira, entretanto os hematomas que manchavam a sua pele havia atingindo a sua tonalidade completamente arroxeada fazendo com ela parecesse um dálmata.

Vestindo uma camiseta velha do Departamento de Polícia de Forks, que um dia pertencera ao seu pai, Isabella colocou algumas fatias de pão na torradeira e colocou a cafeteira para funcionar, enquanto devorava algumas frutas envelhecidas que estava na sua geladeira – a fome era tanta que ela não se preocupou em saber se elas lhe fariam mal ou não.

Após o seu desjejum do qual ela praticamente devorou tudo que podia ser considerado alimento para café da manhã que tinha em sua despensa, ela deitou-se despreocupadamente em seu sofá assistindo programas de decoração e culinária – o seu passatempo favorito. Novamente adormeceu, acordando completamente desperta algumas horas depois.

O sol já havia dado lugar à lua, e sabendo que precisava reabastecer sua dispensa, Isabella vestiu uma roupa confortável, amarrou seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, sem se preocupar em penteá-los, e foi até o supermercado que ficava a uma quadra de distância de seu apartamento.

Mesmo que ela usasse um capuz que escondia o seu rosto e seus hematomas, ainda era possível vê-los, e por isso que diversas pessoas comentavam não tão baixo sobre como era absurdo, ainda nos dias atuais violência contra a mulher. Isabella trincou os seus dentes e tentou fazer suas compras o mais rápido possível.

Já no conforto de seu apartamento, Isabella guardou as compras enquanto decidia o que faria para o seu jantar quando viu a montanha das roupas que usava na segunda-feira em um canto, com uma fúria descontrolada, agarrou um saco de lixo e enfiou as roupas ali sem um segundo olhar, e depois jogou-as na lixeira do edifício, ela nunca mais gostaria de ver nada daquilo, sequer se lembrar de nada daquilo.

Sem animo para preparar um jantar elaborado, mas sentindo-se completamente nostálgica, Isabella preparou o prato rápido preferido de seu pai, que ambos dividiam muitas noites enquanto assistiam baseball; _paninis_ vegetarianos – por mais que Charlie, nunca em sua vida comeria algo vegetariano -, e _Cherry Coke_, fazia anos que ela não bebia Coca-Cola sabor cereja, mas naquela noite ela estava totalmente no clima, necessitando de conforto.

Isabella sentia-se como se tivesse 17 anos outra vez, e ainda vivia com o seu pai em Forks, enquanto saboreava o seu sanduíche e seu refrigerante, não se preocupando em prestar atenção no filme que passava na televisão. Depois de devorado seus lanches, ela não se preocupou com dietas, deliciando-se com uma barra de chocolate _Snickers_.

Satisfeita a fome que sentia a morena deixou-se levar por uma sequência de filmes antigos que passava em um canal qualquer, era tarde da madrugada quando decidiu retornar a sua cama e dormir um pouco mais.

.

No sábado, Isabella enfim aceitou que não poderia ignorar o mundo exterior para sempre; ela deveria comunicar a sua decisão de se afastar do Senador Edward Cullen a seu padrinho, Aro e ao _Washington Post_. Ela tinha uma vaga impressão que tanto a conversa com Aro quanto com James seria extremamente exaustiva e nem um pouco fácil, afinal, era óbvio que nenhum dos dois aceitaria a sua decisão de animo leve.

Quase com uma brincadeira infantil de "minha mãe mandou eu escolher esse daqui", Isabella optou primeiramente por ligar ao seu padrinho. Para a sua completa surpresa Aro ouviu atentamente a desculpa que ela deu, sobre não poder mais executar o seu plano, já que a convivência dentro do Gabinete do Senador Cullen estava insustentável, inclusive Isabella – minimizando obviamente os fatos, disse a Aro que Edward havia lhe agredido.

Aro Volturi apresentou uma compreensão totalmente não característica para a sua sobrinha, afirmando que Isabella deveria agir da melhor forma para o seu interesse, e se ela gostaria de se afastar do Senador Edward Cullen e conseguir o seu sucesso de outra forma, ele apoiaria em sua plenitude. A única recomendação de Aro foi que Isabella pensasse racionalmente em sua decisão, não deixando que a raiva, o rancor, o desejo de vingança tomasse qualquer decisão por ela.

Ela tinha pleno conhecimento que a sua decisão de abandonar o seu posto dentro do Gabinete de Edward, era também assinar a sua demissão do _Washington Post_, era terrível pensar que todo o esforço que tivera para chegar ali acabaria assim, mas ela preferia tentar a sorte em outros lugares do que continuar sofrendo uma sequência de abusos, que claramente tendia a piorar.

Riley – o editor-chefe do jornal disse que a sua decisão de se desligar da reportagem sobre o Senador Edward Cullen era completamente aceitável, e tanto ele quanto Stefan Graham estariam satisfeitos em deixa-la continuar no _TWP_ trabalhando na seção de variedades, Isabella sentiu-se honrada com o voto de confiança irrestrita de dois de seus superiores e antes que pudesse declinar a proposta disse que iria pensar nisso.

Entretanto, havia mais alguém que Isabella deveria enfrentar: James Collins e ele com toda a certeza não seria compreensível, amigável ou confiável como o seu padrinho ou seus superiores do _TWP_.

James que tinha um interesse pessoal e palpável de conseguir informações melhores, do que as que sua esposa podia fornecer sem se comprometer para enfim derrubar o Senador Edward Cullen, não ficou nenhum pouco feliz com a decisão de Isabella de se afastar. O loiro foi rude, mas previsível em suas ameaças, afirmando que ela não faria com que ele perdesse algo tão importante como um furo de reportagem contra aquele homem por nada nesse mundo, e se esse fosse o caso acabaria com a sua carreira.

Isabella esperava isto de James, por conta disto que tentando ser o mais suave possível disse que pensaria sobre sua "proposta" e que retornaria em alguns dias; todavia, a sua decisão havia sido tomada há dias, ela iria abandonar tudo aquilo, sair de Washington, procurar refúgio e emprego em outro lugar, talvez na Califórnia ou na Flórida, lugares em que nada tinha haver com James Collins ou Edward Cullen.

Sem ter coragem suficiente para ir até o Gabinete do Senador de Illinois, Isabella pediu mais uma semana de atestado médico ao seu conhecido, e mais uma vez para que Angela protocolasse para ela. Desta vez, entretanto, Angela não fez o que lhe foi requisitado sem questionar a verdade, afinal nenhum resfriado poderia ser tão forte por duas semanas, mas a jornalista conseguiu reverter à situação afirmando que era uma mutação do vírus H1N1, do qual, felizmente, Angela aceitou sem qualquer outra pergunta.

Em sua segunda semana longe do Gabinete de Edward, Isabella focou-se em procurar oportunidades de emprego em cidades do sul do país e no final do segundo dia ela tinha uma ampla gama de entrevistas para as próximas semanas. Isabella também aproveitou para ver lugares para viver nas cidades em que ela tinha entrevistas, afinal se qualquer uma desse certo ela com certeza estaria disposta a começar o mais rápido possível.

Foi só na sexta-feira, quando ela já tinha organizado seu apartamento, comprado todas as passagens e reversado hotéis para as próximas duas semanas, que Isabella finalmente começou a redigir a sua carta de demissão, primeiramente ao _Washington Post_, e outra ao Gabinete do Senador Cullen, afinal mesmo ela não estando mais vinculada ao jornal, ela ainda tinha que prestar contas como uma verdadeira funcionária ao Gabinete de Edward.

A morena estava tendo imensas dificuldades em produzir a sua carta de demissão de assessora de imprensa do Senador Edward Cullen, ela mal havia conseguido escrever um par de linhas quando a sua campainha começou a tocar insistentemente. Inicialmente ela pensou em não atender, mas quando quem quer que seja a pessoa não diminuía a intensidade em sua campainha, ela não podia deixar para lá. Praticamente bufando foi em direção à porta para descobrir quem estava a importunando.

Todo o seu ar se esvaiu e um impacto de completa surpresa dominou todo o seu corpo. Ali estava a única pessoa que ela não imaginava que um dia bateria em sua porta: _Edward Cullen_, em carne e osso.

Quando o seu choque passou, Isabella admirou o político a sua frente. Nem nos momentos de mais intenso prazer que dividiam ela o vira daquela forma, completamente desalinhado e fatigado. Seu terno estava amassado e a gravata torta, seus cabelos que nunca foram muito domados parecia desta vez estar completamente indisciplinados, apontando para todas as direções. Sob seus olhos verdes bolsas escuras indicavam que ele não estava dormindo muito bem; acompanhado de uma barba espessa de vários dias em seu rosto. Apesar da completa bagunça em que claramente Edward Cullen estava, ele continuava belo e jovial, e a ausência de sua arrogância e prepotência o deixava ainda mais encantador.

Isabella como qualquer outra mulher odiava ver um homem quebrado. Era uma atração maternal, acolhedora que sentia e, logo o seu corpo começou a dar sinais do desejo que aquele homem despertava em si. Ela odiava ter esse sentimento, ainda mais por uma pessoa como aquela que estava em sua frente, uma pessoa que havia ferido e praticamente a torturado.

Ela não sabia ao certo o que havia balbuciado para ele, mas no segundo seguinte sentiu a pressão de seu corpo, a firmeza de suas mãos e a suavidade de seus lábios dominando o seu corpo.

Edward Cullen. O Senador Edward Cullen a estava _beijando_ apaixonadamente.

Ela queria resistir, lutar para afastar seus lábios, mas ela não conseguia. A necessidade, a volúpia, o desejo que movia seus lábios juntos era demais, e por causa disto que a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era não resistir aquilo. Era um beijo urgente, primitivo, selvagem, todo o desejo que ela não imaginava que estava reprimido, por sua conta e a dele, eram atribuídos ali. Era um sentimento, uma emoção que Isabella nunca imaginou ser possível sentir.

Quando Edward a levantou, foi quase que instintivamente que suas pernas o abraçaram, e a carne exposta de sua feminilidade pressionaram contra a ereção que ansiava alcançar a liberdade daquela prisão de tecidos. Isabella gemeu contra os lábios de Edward, quando ele afastou sussurrando a única palavra que ela _nunca_ esperaria ouvir daquele homem:

- _Me desculpa_?

Isabella ampliou a distância entre seus lábios, necessitando de espaço para pensar, só quando a sua mente viajou por todos os eventos que ocorrem nas duas últimas semanas que ela conseguiu encarar novamente Edward. O ar estava suspenso, a tensão era possível de se cortar com uma faca.

Aquele pedido de desculpas era tão inesperado quanto surpreendente. De repente todo o sofrimento, toda a briga, todos os hematomas, todo afastamento era inútil e desnecessário, ela não podia mais negar: ela queria tudo aquilo, a parte certa e a parte errada, ela queria sofrer, ser o que ele precisava, e se fosse para ser o seu saco de pancadas, ela seria.

Isabella queria Edward, e pela forma como ele a encarava ela podia acreditar que ele também a queria.

Tão suavemente como o pedido de desculpas dele deixou seus lábios, a resposta dela também.

- _Sim_.

Instantemente toda aquela angústia que parecia sufoca-la se esvaiu, a jornalista se sentia leve, e pelo suspiro pesado que Edward dera, poderia se apostar que ele também estava se sentindo mais leve.

Seus lábios bateram juntos um contra o outro, sem suavidade, sem calma, sem cuidado. Era urgente, voluptuoso, sôfrego. Isabella sentia-se plena por ter aqueles lábios acariciando os seus. Edward sentia estranhamente extasiado por sentir a língua suave de Isabella dançando com a sua.

É estranho e até mesmo radical demais para expressar tal sensação, mas durante aquela troca de beijo que significava tanta coisa – perdão, redenção, compreensão, companheirismo, paixão, e mais alguma coisa difícil de definir -, aquele homem e aquela mulher pareciam ser encaixes um do outro, suas bocas pareciam imãs, impossíveis de separar.

Contudo aquela dança sedutora que seus lábios faziam não era suficiente para sanar o desejo, a necessidade que um tinha pelo outro. Eles precisam de mais, de sentir o calor de suas peles se tocando, a _necessidade_ do toque íntimo que o sexo proporcionava, afinal, tudo entre eles podia se resumir a isso: _sexo_. Era na cama que toda a cumplicidade, toda a semelhança entre eles ficavam evidente. Quando estavam unidos sexualmente não existia hierarquia empregatícia, era somente um homem e uma mulher consumindo do prazer que o outro proporcionava.

Como se tivessem marcando o caminho de volta, cada peça de roupa ficava espalhada pelo chão até o quarto não muito grande de Isabella. A nudez de Edward era deslumbrante, quase hipnotizante para ela, e estranhamente a pele clara e as curvas femininas dela era um encantamento para ele.

- Como eu te quero. – sussurrou Edward contra a pele clara da barriga de Isabella, para em seguida distribuir beijos longos e cheios de desejo por seu corpo.

- Eu preciso te sentir. – implorou a morena, não se importando de segurar a ereção dele e investir contra sua feminilidade. Ambos gemeram em uníssimo pelo contato tão íntimo.

A primeira investida de Edward foi cálida, suave, vagarosa. Sentindo o calor de suas paredes envolvendo o seu pênis como a sua excitação, sentindo-o endurecer ainda mais somente por encontrar o seu lugar preferido no mundo. Porém, por mais que quisessem ir devagar, nenhum dos dois conseguia, eles queriam mais, eles queriam sentir o sexo cru, aquele que é feito por motivos egoístas para satisfazer a si próprio, mas que acaba sendo o mais satisfatório para ambos.

O desejo pelo o que o outro poderia proporcionar era incompreensível pela razão, a atração que tinham era impossível de ser explicada ou teorizada. Os seus corpos juntos, unidos, o calor, o desejo abrasador e sufocante que o contato pele com pele proporcionaria a eles era algo que nem Edward, nem Isabella já haviam experimentado em sua vida, e por isto que bastou que seus olhos se encontrassem, castanho e esmeralda, em uma mística conexão sexual que imediatamente sabiam o que o outro queria.

O político deu um sorriso enviesado, enquanto a morena cerrava seus olhos minimamente, contendo um sorriso que insistia em aparecer em seu rosto, deliciando-se da investida intensa que ele deu. Um gemido gutural saiu pelos lábios de Edward, mandando vibrações para todo o corpo de Isabella. Ela agilmente enlaçou seus dedos femininos entre os cabelos bagunçados e sedosos do político, enquanto ele a apertava mais em seus braços, intensificando os seus movimentos contra o sexo dela, para que no segundo seguinte seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo sôfrego, luxurioso, prazeroso, voluptuoso e abarrotado de desejo.

Os lábios eram urgentes uns contra o outro. Suas línguas se enlaçavam no espaço interno de suas bocas em um briga sem vencedores para dominância. Seus dentes, ansiosos para participar daquele ato íntimo, mordicavam suavemente os lábios um do outro a cada novo movimento. Naquele momento ambos ansiavam por mais proximidade, Isabella puxava com força os cabelos de Edward, ele sem perder uma investida sequer, deslizava suas mãos com autoridade pelas curvas voluptuosas e femininas dela.

Os olhos verdes de Edward irradiavam de desejo por aquela mulher. O calor e a maciez da feminilidade dela o acolhia como se tivesse chegado em casa, em seu porto seguro. Os movimentos rápidos, profundos e intensos poderiam até parecer descaracterístico para as palavras não ditas por seus lábios, mas que seus olhos insistiam em gritar.

Edward sabia que não poderia continuar naquele ritmo, por mais que ela e ele quisessem. Ele fora aí para se redimir do que havia feito a última vez que estiveram juntos. Ele ainda sentia um arrependimento esmagador por tudo o que havia acontecido em seu Gabinete, e por mais que ela o desculpou, ele ainda podia vislumbrar uma ligeira mágoa nas profundezas chocolate de seus olhos.

Instantaneamente seus movimentos mudaram para uma cadencia mais suave, enquanto gemidos, lamúrias, súplicas e urros saíam dos lábios de ambos. Isabella queria toda a rudeza; Edward também a queria, mas contendo o seu desejo, como nunca conteve antes ele começou a alternar investidas lentas e profundas, com rápidas e não tão profundas. As unhas tingidas de negro dela ficavam-se na carne pálida e musculosa dos ombros dele, os arranhando e apertando-os deliciada com o ato que executavam. Suas pernas torneadas, lisas, claras e femininas enroscavam-se com as dele, por vezes abraçando-o com elas. Os movimentos que faziam era uma dança incansável, profunda, prazerosa.

Isabella precisava de mais, tanto que implorou.

- Por favor, eu preciso de mais. – gemeu. Ele fechou seus olhos saboreando a súplica dela. Edward sabia: ele também precisava de mais. Ele queria tudo dela, sentir tudo o que o sexo entre eles poderia proporcionar.

Procurando penetrá-la mais o político elevou as pernas da morena aos seus ombros, alavancando assim suas investidas, tornando-as mais profundas e intensas. Isabella já não conseguia conter seus gemidos, agora eles eram altos e claros, depois de toda a distância, toda a tortura, a dor, a exaustão que sentira nas duas últimas semanas ela ansiava que se esvaísse naquele ato sexual, e realmente estava se esvaindo.

Ambos sentiram a feminilidade de Isabella contrair-se aproximando do seu ápice, e em um ágil movimento Edward inverteu mais uma vez suas posições para que ela ficasse sobre ele, cavalgando-o em seu ritmo. A jornalista, sem qualquer timidez, literalmente pulava sobre a ereção rígida e pulsante. Suas pélvis batiam uma contra a outra, ecoando nas paredes do pequeno quarto, ecoando por todo o apartamento e até mesmo pelo imenso corredor, assim como os gemidos e lamúrias. O ar quente que os envolvia inebriava os sentidos de ambos, os suores de seus corpos escorriam e misturavam-se formando um aroma de desejo, que era misturado com o de sexo que tomava todo o lugar.

Os cabelos castanhos de Isabella emolduravam a sua face que irradiava prazer, fazendo com que alguns fios grudassem em seu pescoço. Depois de ficar tanto tempo sem compartilhar um singelo beijo, Edward estava ansioso por beijar o máximo que podia, e toda vez que tentava beijá-la, falhava por causa dos gemidos roucos e profundos que ela dava. Suas mãos grandes e masculinas apertavam lascivamente os quadris dela, deixando marcas de seus dedos em sua pele clara, nas vezes que a ajudava em seus movimentos.

- Porra, eu não aguento mais. Vou gozar. – balbuciou Edward completamente atordoado com toda a intensidade de emoções que dominavam a sua mente. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, sua pulsação descompassada, sua respiração arfante, seus músculos contraídos, e a pressão que crescia, deixando o seu membro mais duro ao entrar e sair da fenda sexual feminina.

- Oh meu Deus! – gritou Isabella sentindo seu orgasmo aproximando-se, arrastando todo o seu controle como uma tsunami arrasadora.

Edward intensificou suas investidas, batendo fundo e rápido em Isabella, que gemia altíssimo de prazer, completamente consumida pelo homem que a fodia como um animal. A morena levou seu dedo indicador ao seu clitóris e começou a massageá-lo com agilidade, para aproximar o seu orgasmo também. Ele ao ver tal cena, urrou de prazer, invertendo novamente suas posições, ficando sobre ela para penetrá-la no ritmo que desejava, como também para vê-la se tocando tão intimamente.

- Isso. – apoiou Edward juntando seu polegar ao dedo que ela usava na tarefa de massagear o clitóris e assim alcançar o seu prazer máximo. – Goza para mim, Isabella. – exigiu mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto seu membro investia contra ela furiosamente e seu dedo massageava o seu ponto pulsante com fervor.

- Oh Edward... eu... – balbuciou a jornalista, jogando sua cabeça para trás dando um longo e agudo gemido, sentindo as suas paredes apertando-se em torno do membro rígido.

- Porra! – exclamou ele, ao sentir o aperto sufocante em torno de si, não suportando a pressão e derramando todo o seu gozo dentro dela enquanto ambos tremiam com a chegada violenta do ápice.

As respirações de ambos estavam arfantes e erráticas, o corpo de Isabella estava inerte e sem forças, o do Edward ainda havia um resquício de força que ele usava para que seu peso não caísse sobre ela. Os batimentos cardíacos de ambos estavam rápidos e ruidosos, a temperatura sufocante do quarto pela primeira vez era um incômodo.

Lentamente Edward retirou o seu membro de dentro de Isabella, ouvindo-a lamuriar com a falta que lhe fazia aquela suntuosidade a preenchendo. Dando um sorriso torto a ela, ele a beijou, de início de maneira calma, mas logo se tornou novamente sôfrego e urgente.

Estava claro que eles estavam sedentos um pelo outro, e mal se recuperando de toda a intensidade proporcionada pelo orgasmo que tiveram a poucos minutos, Isabella montou sobre Edward, provocando seu membro com seu sexo, enquanto seus lábios espalhava beijos ardentes por sua mandíbula, queixo, pescoço, peitoral, e depois trançando suas línguas juntas.

Logo os movimentos que ela fazia tornaram a deixa-lo rígido, e sorrindo enviesado, fora a vez dela agarrar aquela masculinidade e fazê-la com que ela a penetrasse mais uma vez. Como Isabella que ditava a cadencia daquele ato, ela não poupou entusiasmo, e as investidas de Edward eram duras e profundas. Ela literalmente podia senti-lo completamente dentro de si, tocando um lugar que somente ele era capaz de tocar.

Edward sabia que por mais que se segurasse, ele não conseguiria evitar por muito tempo o novo orgasmo que o atacaria, e ansiando pela primeira vez que a sua companheira sentisse o mesmo, ele começou a massagear o clitóris de Isabella, fazendo com que ela perdesse ligeiramente o ritmo de suas investidas, mas logo a recuperando seguido de um longo gemido.

Tudo a volta de Isabella começou a ficar abafado e desconexo, sua visão estava nublada pelo desejo e o prazer que Edward estava lhe proporcionando. Seus lábios sugando, beijando, lambendo seus mamilos, seus dedos trabalhando freneticamente em seu sexo, enquanto o seu membro a fodia intensamente. A respiração de Isabella mais uma vez começou a ficar irregular, assim como a de Edward, seus batimentos cardíacos e suas pulsações se aceleraram, aquela contração característica do orgasmo dominou o corpo dela, que parou os movimentos, mas que não foi sentido, porque fora a vez do político iniciar as investidas para ter o seu próprio ápice.

Com gemidos de prazer Isabella chegou primeiro, sentindo a onda magnânima da satisfação sexual a consumindo, ao mesmo tempo em que toda a sua força se esvaindo, caindo molemente sobre o peitoral definido de Edward. Os movimentos dele ainda continuavam acelerados, e quando os lábios femininos sugaram o seu pomo de adão, ele mais uma vez explodiu o seu prazer.

A exaustão os consumiu. Edward que não dormira muito bem nos últimos dias fora vencido pelo sono, e por conta da cadencia suave da respiração do político, a jornalista logo caiu nos braços do Morfeu, não se preocupando em desvincular seus sexos.

.

Mesmo com o sono atrasado Edward não conseguira dormir muito, tanto que às sete horas – o seu horário habitual de se levantar – ele já estava completamente desperto. Ele não se recordara qual fora à última vez que dormira daquela forma com alguém, entretanto ele estava realmente feliz que fizera com Isabella.

Seus cabelos castanhos, levemente ondulados espalhavam pelas suas costas e sobre a cama coberta com lençóis azuis. Sua pele clara irradiava com a luz indireta. Seus lábios levemente vermelhos – de tantos beijos – estavam entreabertos, praticamente convidando-o para saboreá-los mais uma vez. Suas pernas estavam enlaçadas, suas mãos com unhas negras apoiavam-se sobre seu peitoral. Eles já não estavam mais unidos por seus sexos – Edward ansiou que estivesse, pois só de ver a sua beleza quase angelical, mas ainda assim tão sensual sua ereção tornava-se evidente.

O mais gentilmente possível, o político desvinculou seus membros para que ele pudesse se levantar. Seu corpo estava relaxado depois de duas semanas em que a tensão insistia em não esvair. Seus ossos estalavam a cada passo que ele dava em direção ao banheiro. Edward não se incomodou com a sua nudez e sua ereção que começava a ficar incomoda conforme ele explorava o pequeno apartamento em que sua amante vivia.

Ele que sempre estivera acostumado com o luxo e a riqueza, não podia acreditar que uma pessoa vivesse em situações tão simplórias, afinal, nem mesmo o apartamento que ele dera para Heidi era tão pequeno como aquele em que a sua futura esposa habitava. Foi então que ele enfim compreendeu todo o deslumbramento de Isabella diante das riquezas, das enormes propriedades e todo luxo que o cercava, ela nunca tivera nada daquilo.

Como o apartamento era minúsculo a sua exploração não demorou muito, as roupas que foram descartadas na noite anterior ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão, contudo, o que chamara, inesperadamente, a atenção do político fora a pequena mesa de dois lugares em que estava um laptop, umas folhas de caderno e uma taça de vinho meio bebida.

Edward sabia que não era certo bisbilhotar nas coisas alheias, porém ele nunca teve limites e se Isabella Swan era a mulher que ele elegeu para compartilhar a sua vida daquele ponto em diante, não havia a necessidade de ter segredos entre eles.

O papel com a sua caligrafia feminina que misturava letras de forma com de mão espalhava por toda a superfície branca, rasuras feitas com a caneta preta que ele usava para escrever no papel tingia diversos pontos. Nada o que estava escrito ali parecia interessa-lo a um passar de olhos, mas quando vislumbrou o seu nome escrito ele deu mais atenção a tudo.

- Senador? – a voz meio grossa ainda pelo sono de Isabella ressoou da porta de seu quarto, a uma curta distância em que Edward estava gloriosamente nu.

Ela não esperava encontra-lo ali pela manha, afinal Edward Cullen nunca se mostrou preocupado com alguém que não fosse ele mesmo, e qualquer demonstração de afeto – além dos beijos que compartilharam -, não era esperada por ela.

- O que é isso? – exigiu o Senador levantando a folha de papel que estava lendo para indica-la para Isabella. A morena olhou confusa para a folha e para o homem, ela não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

Demorou alguns segundos para ela compreender o que ele estava falando. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela se sentiu vulnerável em sua nudez.

- Você está pedindo demissão? – inquiriu o homem.

- Sim, Senador. – murmurou a jornalista indefesa.

- Bom, eu não aceito a sua demissão. – refutou Edward amassando o papel e jogando sobre a mesa.

- _Senador_... – começou a morena, mas o político a interrompeu.

- Quando estivermos a sós, quero que você me chame de Edward, Isabella. – pediu, caminhando a passadas largas até onde a mulher estava.

- _Edward_... – iniciou novamente Isabella, no intento de explicar o porquê ela queria a demissão, contudo antes que qualquer palavra saísse por seus lábios, Edward tomado mais uma vez por um desejo avassalador colou seus lábios, em um beijo sôfrego, urgente, possessivo e luxuriante.

- Isabella, depois que passar toda essa loucura do meu divórcio, eu quero _me casar_ com você. – disse Edward com uma determinação palpável.

Isabella ficou estonteada com as palavras daquele homem, e demorou alguns segundos para que ela compreendesse todo peso daquela sentença. Edward Cullen, o Senador Edward Cullen, a queria como a sua esposa. De repente toda a determinação que ela tinha para se tornar uma simples jornalista famosa se dissipou, todos os interesses futuros que ele tinha para a sua carreira política fluíram em sua mente. Ela queria ser _primeira dama_, e ela seria. Ela faria de tudo para que ele conseguisse chegar à presidência dos EUA, e sem dúvida com ela ao seu lado, sendo o seu suporte, um exemplo para todas as mulheres da América.

Com uma troca de olhares intensa entre os futuros cônjuges, Isabella caiu de joelhos diante dele, para mostrar com a sua boca toda a devoção que a partir daquele momento estava dando a Edward.

Seu toque era quase uma reverência, as mãos quentes e femininas seguraram com suavidade o membro completamente ereto do Senador, que quando sentiu a acalorada maciez, tremeu e urrou em genuína luxúria. Deslizando suavemente suas mãos pela extensão do grosso e avantajado membro, Isabella o masturbou serenamente, fazendo mais uma vez urrar de prazer, enquanto rolava seus olhos para a nuca.

Isabella lançou um olhar ao seu rosto que estava com lábios abertos, olhos fechados e cabeça caída para frente, quando iniciou a sua deliciosa tortura. Sua língua quente e úmida deslizou de sua base a sua ponta, demorando-se em seu 'freio', tudo em um movimento tão lento e tão sensual que fez o gemer de prazer, forçando a abrir seus olhos para ver a bela mulher explorando o seu membro.

Lançando um olhar sobre seus cílios, Isabella circulou a glande do membro ereto com a sua língua, saboreando o pré-gozo que começava escorrer por este. Edward estava completamente deslumbrado pela suavidade sensual que a jornalista fazia aquilo, tanto que foi inevitável que um gemido estrangulado saísse por seus lábios, gerando em Isabella uma confiança ainda maior em demonstrar toda a satisfação que era fazer aquilo. Ela deslizou mais uma vez sua língua fervorosa pela extensão do sexo, sempre mantendo o seus olhos castanhos no rosto de Edward, que mantinha a sua boca entreaberta entre um gemido e uma lamúria.

Com mais uma vez a sua língua circulando a ponta circuncidada, ela finalmente o levou em sua boca. Primeiramente ela lambeu e sugou serenamente, repetindo a ação diversas vezes, sem em nenhum momento tirar seus olhos castanhos das íris esmeraldinas que estavam eclipsadas do prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Com uma calma nauseante, principalmente para Edward, Isabella começou a descer e subir seus lábios em torno da grossa virilidade masculina, sempre quando se aproximava da glande sugando-a sem modéstia a pele sensível e avermelhada, levando o político ao paraíso e ao inferno de sua borda.

- Caralho. – balbuciou atordoado, sentindo todo o seu corpo explodindo de excitação e deleite. As mãos masculinas embrenharam-se entre os fios castanhos como mogno de Isabella, em um gesto instintivo de indicação a ela sobre o que ele queria. Sagazmente ela gemeu com o membro em sua boca, fazendo que com vibrações espalhassem pela rigidez, deixando o seu dono mais uma vez em sua borda. – Deus! Como eu quero você. – pontuou Edward completamente atordoado com a mágica que a boca fazia em seu pau. – Porra, continua. – suplicou em reflexão, como se ela deixaria de fazer aquilo.

Seus lábios femininos em torno do voluptuoso membro subiam e desciam em uma cadência lenta, até que inesperadamente foi alterado para movimentos rápidos e profundos. A cada lambida, a cada sugada, a cada chupada, o Senador urrava completamente entregue ao prazer que a sua assessora de imprensa lhe proporcionava. Em determinado momento as mãos femininas agarraram-se a base de seu membro o massageando enquanto a sua boca e língua investiam em movimentos velozes na parte superior.

Lançando um olhar por seus cílios, novamente ela conseguiu vislumbrar o rosto de completo deleite dele, que gemia, enquanto os seus quadris investiam minimamente contra a sua boca. Serenamente ela sugou a masculinidade que estava em sua boca, chegando mais uma vez em sua ponta, onde a sua língua a circulou. Afastando-se infimamente, as mãos ágeis e femininas tornaram a masturbar a suntuosa ereção, aproveitando-se da sua própria saliva que o revestia como lubrificante.

Edward segurou com mais força os longos cabelos castanhos, em um gesto de insistência para que ela continuasse a servi-lo da maneira que estava. E sem hesitar ou pensar duas vezes ela o fez, levando-o novamente em sua boca, relaxando a sua traqueia, enquanto a sua língua circulava a carne cheia de nervos que estava em sua boca, deixando que o pau de Edward tocasse o fundo de sua garganta.

- Oh... porra! – exclamou mais uma vez, sentindo seu ápice aproximando-se. Isabella também notou isto, tanto que movimentou mais duas vezes sua boca por toda a extensão, antes de tirá-lo e deslizar sua língua em torno da rigidez, retardando o gozo que estava prestes a explodir. – Porra, eu preciso gozar! – exclamou o homem completamente atordoado com o prazer que ela lhe proporcionava com a sua boca.

Com sua língua descendo e subindo todo o comprimento, seu indicador e polegar divertiam-se com a sua ponta, enquanto sua outra mão iniciava uma massagem suave e sensual em suas bolas. Inesperadamente o prazer que o político estava sentindo foi multiplicado – algo que desde a sua adolescência não acontecia -, leves arranhados lhe eram dados na parte interna de sua coxa, próximo a sua virilha, a boca quente e delicada da morena que em breve seria a sua esposa sugava, lambia, chupava seus testículos sensualmente, fazendo com que tremores estrangeiros dominassem o seu corpo, em sua subida tortuosa a tão esperada ejaculação.

O toque quente e úmido da língua da jornalista deixou suas bolas e sem nenhum pudor, e passou a explorar sua virilha. Edward, que nunca experimentara aquela sensação estava completamente extasiado que não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas brandir urros de satisfação pela a melhor felação que recebeu em toda a sua vida. Partindo da base de suas bolas, Isabella deslizou sua língua por toda a extensão da pele sensível, passando pela rigidez de sua ereção, seguindo por seu abdômen e peitoral, fazendo com que o membro deslizasse sobre o vão de seus seios, enquanto estendia a sua língua para lamber a ponta da ereção que ficara mais rígida.

Ele gemeu alto em completo atordoamento. Mas antes que pudesse se deslumbrar por foder entre seus seios, Isabella se afastou, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse voltar a atacar a rígida ereção que estava dolorosa, ansiosa para ejacular todo o prazer que ela estava lhe proporcionando. Com chupadas rápidas e fervorosas, Edward sentiu a pressão característica em seu baixo ventre e recebendo um olhar abarrotado de lascívia sobre os cílios longos e negros dela, ele deixou o seu orgasmo lhe tomar, expelindo todo o seu gozo na boca feminina. Isabella saboreou todo o prazer de Edward sem nenhum protesto, numa completa devoção a ele.

Quando terminou de se deliciar com todo o gozo que ele havia lhe presenteado, ela deu mais uma longa chupada, fazendo o político gemer deliciado pelo prazer inigualável que só aquela mulher era capaz de lhe dar. Com o seu desejo por ela alto, Edward que, incrivelmente para a sua idade já se encontrava quase pronto, agarrou Isabella por suas coxas, assim que ela levantou, e em um movimento fluido os colocou no sofá onde uma nova rodada iniciou-se.

.

No final da tarde de sábado ambos estavam exaustos, contudo plenamente satisfeitos por todas as suas atividades sexuais. Mas se havia algo que, principalmente Edward, não estava extenuado era de beijar os voluptuosos lábios que Isabella, que estavam inchados, porém sempre ávidos por mais e mais beijos do político. Entretanto, Edward era um homem público, tinha uma família, e estava passando por um divórcio que pelo andar da carruagem não seria nada fácil. E por isto que no começo da noite ele deixou Isabella em seu próprio apartamento com a promessa de um telefonema em algum momento em breve.

A morena ainda não estava acreditando no pedido/não-pedido de casamento do Senador Cullen, porém a certeza que ele dera a ela, de que seria só uma questão de tempo, era o suficiente para animar qualquer um, tanto que ela pensou em compartilhar com alguém essa novidade.

Seu padrinho Aro seria um bom ouvinte, contudo coma sua visão sobre a família Cullen poderia ter outro sentido esta proposta.

Jacob, essa era a opção menos viável. Ela e Jake nunca haviam definido a sua relação, mas Isabella sabia que ele considerava seu relacionamento como uma relação estável, e explicitar – por telefone – que ela iria se casar com Edward Cullen não seria nem um pouco agradável.

Sua prima Angela, talvez fosse a opção mais segura, ela sabia que a prima entenderia e ficaria extremamente feliz por ela, contudo, nas últimas semanas Angela e Alec pareciam não se desgrudar e, se tinha algo que ela tinha certeza é que Alec nunca aceitaria que antes mesmo que o divórcio de seus pais saísse, que Edward já saía fazendo propostas de casamento para outra mulher.

Jane Cullen, apesar de ser completamente a favor da união entre a jornalista e seu pai, não seria uma boa opção agora. Isabella preferia que o próprio Edward dissesse aos seus filhos sobre a decisão de casar com ela.

Sua última opção, e realmente a mais remota, era contar a sua mãe Renée. Se ela imaginasse reações de recusa de Jacob e Alec, a reação de Renée poderia ser pior do que as duas juntas. Renée Dwyer nunca fora muito confortável com o comportamento oportunista da filha, e mesmo que Isabella usasse toda a sua capacidade de interpretação para dizer que estava completamente apaixonada por Edward, Renée _nunca_ compraria tal história. Em resumo: ligar para Renée, seria somente o estopim para mandar para o espaço seu bom humor.

Ao constatar que não tinha ninguém com quem pudesse de fato falar abertamente sobre isso, Isabella preferiu por saborear essa vitória sozinha, relembrando os momentos tão íntimos, tão cheios de carinho, atenção que passara com Edward, e só as suas lembranças foram mais do que suficientes para fazer dissipar completamente a vontade de dividir suas boas novas com alguém.

.

Isabella despertou no domingo, depois de um sono tranquilo e relaxante, com uma suave ardência entre as suas pernas, e seu corpo ligeiramente rígido, mas ela ainda estava nas alturas, recusando-se sair da cama, mesmo que fosse apenas para comer ou usar o banheiro. Até o momento que o interfone de seu apartamento tocou dizendo que havia uma entrega para ela.

Xingando Deus e o mundo, a jornalista vestiu uma roupa qualquer que pudesse cobrir a sua nudez, amarrando seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo seguiu para a portaria. Sobre a bancada que ficava o porteiro um enorme arranjo de peônias, rosas, lírios e tulipas num popurri de cores que misturavam purpura, borgonha e carmesim, que transmitiam uma imponência, uma sensualidade e uma intimidade que era atordoante. Sem querer um grande sorriso brilhou no rosto de Isabella, que até mesmo agradeceu o porteiro antes de pegar com suas mãos o belíssimo arranjo.

Entre as flores um simples cartão branco, escrito o seu nome com uma caligrafia elegante – que a jornalista reconheceu ser do Senador Cullen. Sorrindo para consigo mesma, equilibrou o arranjo em uma só mão, enquanto com a outra retirava o cartão para a sua leitura.

.

_Isabella,_

_Espero que você se reúna a mim para um jantar no Marcel's as 18:30 hrs.  
Sua presença é muito estimada por mim._

_~Edward._

.

A morena leu e releu o pequeno cartão diversas vezes ainda, estonteada com o convite tão inesperado do político. Porém quando entrou no seu minúsculo apartamento sabia que deveria começar a se arrumar imediatamente, principalmente se quisesse se apresentar elegante e refinada como as flores ou o lugar que iriam se encontrar.

Depois de um banho não muito longo, Isabella decidiu fazer uma escova em seus cabelos castanhos para que eles não armassem e ela parecesse que estava num _bad hair day_. Fez uma maquiagem que destacava seus olhos, enquanto seus lábios tinha um leve tom cor de boca. Ela sabia que tinha que estar bem vestida, mas não bem vestida como se tivesse indo trabalhar no Gabinete do Senador de Illinois, por isto optou com um vestido que havia adquirido há alguns meses com decotes em V na frente e atrás de um tom de _camel_ com um cinto preto marcando a cintura e na saia evasê com a barra em preto. Nos pés _pumps_ negros, acompanhado de uma _clutch_ preta com detalhes dourados, e uma lingerie o suficiente para não deixar nada para a imaginação do seu futuro esposo.

Quando adentrou ao restaurante, apenas um minuto depois do horário combinado com o político, a jornalista sabia que a sua escolha de vestimenta fora perfeita para a ocasião. O _Marcel's_ é um restaurante conhecido mundialmente por sua cozinha francesa, o ambiente ricamente decorado com tons terrosos e dourados. As mesas do salão feitas de mogno estavam todas cheias, com pessoas desfrutando da culinária e vinhos da França. Candelabros de ferro e cúpulas de um tom de pergaminho davam uma iluminação dourada para todo salão. No bar, que era na parede oposta à entrada, novamente o mogno se destacava entre as bebidas de cores diversas e copos de cristal. O mármore do balcão estava coberto por copos com bebidas meio bebidas dos clientes que ali estavam sentados, embaixo de outros candelabros de iluminação dourada.

Isabella que olhava tudo, desta vez não em deslumbramento, mas realmente saboreando todas as implicações daquilo, compreendeu que nenhum reconhecimento de ganhar prêmio Pulitzer, chegaria perto do reconhecimento que seria um dia se tornar primeira dama. Suas fantasias de um futuro na Casa Branca, infelizmente foram interrompidas pela _hostess_:

- Em que posso ajuda-la? Reserva? Esperando alguém? – pediu educadamente a mulher.

- Cullen. Edward Cullen está me esperando.

- Oh! – exclamou surpresa a recepcionista, que deu uma boa encarada na aparência da jornalista. – Senhorita Isabella Swan? – perguntou encarando a sua lista de reservas. Isabella assentiu silenciosamente. – O Senador Cullen está esperando a senhorita na sala de jantar reservada, eu te acompanho. – recitou a jovem com um sorriso forçado em seu rosto.

Conforme caminhavam para a sala em que Edward a esperava, outros homens, alguns políticos e outros empresários, não mediam constrangimento para analisar a morena que atravessava o salão, mesmo que suas esposas estavam na mesa ao seu lado. Suas curvas e seu andar, junto com a saia evasê de seu vestido e os generosos decotes tanto na parte da frente quanto atrás era mais do que suficiente para atrair a atenção de homens frustrados em seus casamentos. Felizmente, antes que um homem com seus 50 e poucos anos abordasse a jornalista, a _hostess_ indicou a sala de jantar que o Senador Cullen a aguardava.

Mesmo não sendo um dia de escritório, Edward Cullen estava vestido como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma reunião de negócios. Um terno completo cinza claro sob uma camisa azul claríssima e uma gravata cinza, do mesmo do tom de seu traje. Seus cabelos acobreados estavam à bagunça organizada costumeira, seus olhos verdes encaravam Isabella como se ela fosse um prato exuberante e delicioso de _coq au vin_. Isabella sorriu timidamente para o político enquanto a recepcionista dizia que em alguns minutos o _maître_ e o _sommelier_ viriam tomar notas sobre seus pedidos.

Quando a porta foi fechada e todo o barulho que vinha do salão desapareceu somente o silencio sobressaiu. Edward admirou Isabella, sorrindo satisfeito com o que via. Quando ela não se moveu para tomar o seu lugar, Edward levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou imponentemente para onde ela estava.

- Você está deslumbrante. – elogiou o político afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos de Isabella antes de beija-la castamente.

- Obrigada Edward. – agradeceu a mulher, quando o beijo terminou. Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro ele caminhou ao seu lado, colocando uma mão suavemente na base de sua coluna até a mesa, puxando a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Uma conversa leve se iniciou, até que alguns minutos o _maître_ e o _sommelier_ vieram tomar seus pedidos.

O político como sempre dominou a escolha do jantar, elegendo pratos que Isabella nunca antes havia saboreado, apesar de ter ouvido falar. Minutos depois que os funcionários saíram, um garçom trouxe a entrada pedida e o _sommelier_ o vinho branco que Edward havia ordenado.

A conversa fluía mais uma vez, acompanhada do vinho que bebiam. Apesar de ainda estarem na entrada, Isabella começava a se sentir mais desinibida por causa da bebida, até que inesperadamente Edward retirou do bolso interno de seu blazer uma caixa azul marinho, quase preto de uns 10 cm por 10 cm, onde o 'HW' da _Harry Winston_ brilhava em seu prateado.

- Eu queria te dar alguma coisa, mas não fazia ideia do que poderia compensar todos os meus erros e ao mesmo tempo intensificar ainda mais a sua beleza. – disse o político abrindo a caixa, para mostrar a Isabella o seu conteúdo.

Sobre a almofada azul marinho de veludo uma corrente delicada entrelaçada com pequenos gomos de ouro branco, sustentavam uma espiral feita de diamantes em formato de pera e tradicional, do tamanho de uma moeda de 1 dólar. Isabella encarou o político através de seus cílios em um pedido para tocar, e com a ponta de seus dedos circundou a espiral e os diamantes.

- É lindo Edward. – gracejou.

- E é seu. – completou o político retirando a joia de sua morada, e levantando-se de sua cadeira para colocar em torno do pescoço longo e feminino de sua futura esposa. Quando terminou deu um suave beijo no pescoço dela próximo ao fecho, fazendo-a arrepiar.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu com uma voz suave, tentando mascarar o ar vitorioso que gritava dentro de si.

Isabella estava novamente no jogo, e dessa vez para ganhar.

O jantar passou-se sem nenhum outro incidente. Conversas sussurradas, carícias que poderiam ser consideradas inadequadas se estivessem em público, e beijos que só poderiam ser classificados como apaixonados. Quem não os conhecesse facilmente poderia dizer que eram um casal naquela fase inicial de um relacionamento, daqueles que mal haviam experimentado qualquer tipo de relação sexual antes, que faziam daquilo uma longa e torturante preliminar.

Mas eram Isabella e Edward, todo o seu relacionamento foi construído a base do sexo entre eles, e como tal, depois de terminarem a sobremesa, seguiram para um hotel próximo ao restaurante para deixarem o seu desejo um pelo outro os consumirem mais uma vez.

Todavia, algumas horas mais tarde, quando o Senador insistiu em levar Isabella até a sua casa, uma nova inquietação surgiu: Edward não gostava do que via, quando parou seu _Aston Martin_ em frente ao complexo de apartamentos. Seus olhos verdes flamejavam com um pensamento incomodo que fez até mesmo que a própria jornalista sentisse ressabida.

- _Por quê_? – falou com uma grande irritação em sua voz, bufando ao final.

Isabella o encarou confusa.

- O quê...?

- Por que você vive aqui?! Nesse lugar decadente? – vociferou. A jornalista arqueou suas sobrancelhas em surpresa, para em seguida sorrir enviesado.

- Infelizmente Edward nem todo mundo nasceu em berço de ouro e o que ganho no Gabinete mal dar para pagar os alugueis altíssimos de viver em DC, sem contar que preciso comer, vestir, usar o transporte público. – divertiu-se a morena, mas internamente odiando-se por ter que viver naquelas condições.

- Hum... – murmurou reflexivo, enquanto suas mãos corriam por seus cabelos bagunçados.

.

O retorno de Isabella ao trabalho na segunda-feira foi bastante comentado no Gabinete do Senador Edward Cullen, ainda mais que a jornalista transmitia uma aura de poder que deixava a todos intimidados. Era como se ela tivesse carta branca ali para mandar e desmandar em tudo. Até mesmo Victoria Collins se sentiu reprimida pela arrogância que a assessora de imprensa transmitia somente pelo seu olhar, o que só intensificou ainda mais quando o Senador a convidou para almoçar.

Naquele almoço, que facilmente poderia se passar por uma reunião de negócios Edward presenteou Isabella com um cartão de crédito _platinum_ sem limite, com uma única recomendação: _use sem moderação_. Na terça-feira eles foram jantar em um restaurante japonês, e mais uma vez Edward a surpreendeu com uma caixa. Desta vez o verde esmeralda e o dourado da Rolex foi a protagonista. Envolto no veludo branco como a neve estava um relógio de outro branco com diamantes em torno do mostrador e onde deveria ser os números também com diamantes, com o fundo em madrepérola. Já quarta-feira, Edward a presenteou com pares de brinco de diamante _Harry Winston_ da mesma coleção do colar que havia lhe dado no domingo. _Diamantes são os melhores amigos de uma mulher_.

Foi diante de tantos presentes exuberantes, contendo sempre diamantes que Isabella constatou que realmente Edward estava a recompensando, lhe indenizando pelos danos que lhe causou e provando que queria fazer dela a sua esposa.

Na quinta-feira, Isabella acreditava que seria impossível ele lhe dar outra coisa, contudo quando ele pediu para que ela deixasse o Gabinete no final da tarde e o acompanhasse na concessionária da Audi. Foi então que ela soube que podia esperar qualquer coisa de Edward, que ele, inclusive, lhe daria o céu, se for possível. O Senador presenteou Isabella com um novíssimo Audi tt prateado.

Quando acordou na sexta-feira seu corpo já demonstrava sinais de ansiedade para saber qual seria o próximo presente de Edward. Talvez um bracelete? Um anel? Isabella listava todas as suas opções enquanto se arrumava para o trabalho. Como havia feito algumas compras com o seu novo cartão de crédito ilimitado, a morena decidiu vestir com muito esmero naquela sexta-feira.

Um vestido de fundo branco gelo, com um padrão de estampa floral em azul cobalto, azul claro que marcava todas as suas curvas, contudo sem revelar nada. Em seus pés um belo par de sapatos no mesmo tom de azul cobalto do vestido que acompanhava uma bolsa de mão da mesma cor, e um blazer preto para arrematar. Os cabelos castanhos de Isabella estavam soltos e naturais, com largas ondas e um brilho indistinto. Em seu rosto uma maquiagem suave.

Óbvio que as poucas mulheres que trabalhavam no Gabinete do Senador Cullen notaram as novas roupas de Isabella, e ficou claríssimo para todas elas que aquelas peças eram extremamente caras, que a não ser que Isabella tenha ganhado na loteria na última semana, alguém estava a paparicando com muitos artigos de luxo, que além dos vestidos caros, estavam os brincos de diamante, um relógio Rolex e um carro novo.

A jornalista não se importava com o que diziam sobre ela, contudo havia uma satisfação em seu olhar – que a acompanhou por todo dia – inclusive, quando Victoria quebrou uma caneta em sua mão manchando de azul o seu vestido branco.

Jane Cullen era muito esperta para o seu próprio bem, e ela tinha uma boa intuição de onde estava vindo todas aqueles presentes que Isabella estava desfilando, ela não estava aborrecida com isso, mas curiosa, e devido a tão somente a sua curiosidade que ela deu uma verificada superficial na fatura do cartão de crédito de seu pai e no extrato de sua conta pessoal – da qual Tanya nem fazia ideia que existia, não pleiteando assim no divórcio uma parte daquele patrimônio.

Às cinco horas quando todos começaram a deixar o Gabinete para irem para suas casas, Isabella se deu por vencida, talvez Edward não fosse a surpreender naquele dia, ele sequer pediu qualquer coisa a ela, passando boa parte do dia ou no telefone ou em reuniões com outros membros do congresso.

Ela já estava na garagem quando o político a abordou:

- Suas chaves Isabella. – ordenou sem rodeios. Ressentida que ele estava arrependido por todos os presentes – ou recompensas pelos seus erros, como ela estava supondo – que havia lhe dado ao longo daquela semana, Isabella entregou a chave e já começou a se afastar em direção à estação de metro para voltar a sua casa. – Entre no carro. – completou Edward quando vislumbrou a sua amante se afastando.

O ar estava pesado dentro do pequeno Audi, conforme Edward guiava para fora da garagem, parando inesperadamente no portão para falar com um homem de uniforme de chofer.

- As chaves do meu carro, Joe. – disse, entregando a chave para o homem.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Senador Cullen. – replicou polidamente Joe, enquanto Edward o ignorou fechando o vidro sem expressar qualquer educação.

Edward dirigia com velocidade pelas ruas em torno o _Russell Senate Office Building_, para enfim entrar na _Pennsylvania Avenue_, onde ele dirigiu por algumas quadras, até finalmente entrar na garagem de um edifício luxuoso.

Isabella estava intrigada com o lugar que estavam indo, ainda mais porque o político estava completamente quieto durante todo o tempo. Ela sabia que iria sofrer a sua ira, mas a sua curiosidade era muito grande para o seu próprio bem.

- Onde estamos... uh... indo, Edward? – inquiriu com uma voz baixa, quase um murmúrio.

Edward ponderou a sua resposta por alguns segundos, enquanto o elevador subia para o 13º andar.

- Verificar se está tudo em ordem neste meu apartamento. – disse desinteressado no instante em que o elevador parou no andar designado. Edward mais uma vez liderou o caminho.

Assim que Edward abriu a porta do apartamento, Isabella ficou completamente sem palavras. Apesar de ser final de tarde, o brilho alaranjado do por do sol iluminava todo o ambiente, por meio de suas janelas que iam do chão ao teto, acompanhado da decoração clara. Ao lado da porta de entrada um aparador branco, com dois abajures com base de cristal e cúpulas cinza claro, um prato de porcelana cinza mais escuro compunha o que estava sobre o aparador, que ainda tinha um espelho com molduras estilizadas em um corte contemporâneo, e dois bancos tambores prateados sobre.

A sala de estar seguia a mesmas cores – branco, cinza e prata. Um largo sofá cinza claro estava de frente para as grandes janelas, onde existia algumas almofadas brancas de cetim e com contas. Duas confortáveis cadeiras estampadas num padrão floral de cinza claríssimo e branco davam lugares para se acomodar. Uma mesa de centro de pés prateados e tampo de vidro, que tinha um vaso de cristal com orquídeas brancas e alguns livros decorativos expostos, acompanhado de um tapete com desenhos de losango em cinza e branco cobria o chão indo até uma lareira feita em mármore branco, com um espelho ornamentado sobre. Obras de arte que eram réplicas de quadros do Degas espalhados sobre as paredes, um bar francês prateado e com tampos de vidro estava cheio de bebidas caras, taças e um balde de gelo. Uma chaise de um tecido prateado ficava próxima a uma luminária de inox. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o enorme lustre de cristal que brilhava sobre no centro da sala.

Em um canto mais distante estava à sala de jantar, que era predominantemente branca, com leves toques de cinza, muitos espelhos e muitos cristais. A cozinha era clinicamente branca, com eletrodomésticos de inox que brilhavam diante de outro lustre de cristal. Isabella estava completamente atordoada com a decoração da casa, enquanto Edward continuava a liderar o caminho entrando de ambiente em ambiente, onde as cores predominantes na sala eram também predominantes nos outros ambientes.

Se os outros ambientes do apartamento haviam impressionado a jornalista, a suíte principal fora que realmente a deixou sem palavras. Uma imponente cabeceira de um estilo imperial branca dava imposição a uma cama enorme com uma colcha cinza e almofadas brancas e prateadas. Um banco branco ao pé da cama seguia um ar meio vintage meio vitoriano, sobre um tapete branco com padrões delicados de cinza claro. Espelhos ornamentados ladeavam a cama, com criados brancos e ricamente decorados, onde arandelas de cristal brilhavam. Em uma sala improvisada, um sofá vitoriano e cadeiras contemporâneas seguindo a mesma cartela de cores se sobressaia diante da lareira. O banheiro anexado também seguia as mesmas cores.

- Uau, Edward, o seu apartamento ficou impressionante, mas só não vejo o porquê deixar a sua casa. – comentou humildemente a morena.

- Esse apartamento não é para mim. – respondeu sem emoção.

- Jane? Alec? Independente para qual dos dois, tenho certeza que vão ficar impressionados.

- Também não é para um dos dois. – respondeu indiferente. – O que você achou? Gostou da decoração?

- Claro! Se eu tivesse um apartamento desses, e todos os recursos; não tenho dúvidas que mandaria decorá-lo da mesma maneira. – contemplou.

- Então você gostou? – pediu, finalmente encarando com seus olhos verdes o rosto de sua amante.

- Sem dúvida! – exclamou Isabella surpreendida.

- Ótimo, porque ele é seu, Isabella. – declarou.

- O quê? _Meu_?! – perguntou surpresa.

- Eu já te disse Isabella que quero torna-la a minha esposa logo que esse meu maldito divórcio chegar ao fim, e definitivamente eu não gosto de ver a minha futura esposa morando em um lugar tão decadente como o que você atualmente vive. Então sim, Isabella, eu estou lhe presenteando com este apartamento. – declamou aproximando-se da jornalista e segurando o seu rosto com suas mãos firmes, enquanto seus olhos corriam por seu rosto em forma de coração. – Alguma objeção?

- Nenhuma, Edward. – pontuou com um sorriso que foi seguido pelo sorriso torto de Edward, antes de enfim aprofundar o beijo entre eles.

.

James Collins estava na sua mesa de trabalho na redação do _Washington Post_, terminando um artigo sobre uma emenda constitucional que iam contra várias entidades sociais que o Senador Edward Cullen estava tentando aprovar que seria publicado na edição de domingo do jornal quando o seu celular tocou com uma mensagem de texto surpreendendo:

"_Quer um escândalo sexual estampando a primeira capa de TWP no domingo?  
Pennsylvania Avenue, 1790 apto 1301.  
Te garanto que será tão bom quanto Clinton."_

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí amores!_

_Tudo bem com vocês?! Eu sei. Eu sei! Demorei demais com esse capítulo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever, estava sem motivação/inspiração nenhuma, e confesso que não fiquei completamente satisfeita com o resultado, mesmo depois de reescreve-lo duas vezes!_

_Eu sei que é um porre não ter previsão para um próximo capítulo, eu mesma me odeio por isto, mas realmente as coisas vão ficar complicadas na faculdade pelos próximos 3 meses, então não posso garantir que terei animo/tempo/inspiração para escrever. Espero que todos compreendam._

_Ficaram surpresas com o desenvolvimento deste capítulo?! É... eu sei que todos esperavam uma vingança da parte da Bellorra, mas não... pelo menos não agora! Hahahaha. A vingança dela vai vir em um momento mais oportuno, eu garanto que vocês concordaram. E qual é?! Edward tentou compensar toda a violência que ele cometeu a ela, e vai dizer que diante de todos esses presentes vocês também não aceitaria?! Para mim bastava a corrente com diamantes. =p_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, ele é uma calmaria para o próximo, ou vocês acham que esse cliffe do final significa o que?! O que James fará com essa informação?!_

_Bom... Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que ainda leem isso aqui; e peço mais uma vez: não desistam de mim, eu não tenho qualquer intenção de desistir disso aqui ou de vocês. Me comprometo a não demorar muito para postar, mas peço que tenham compreensão, infelizmente vida de adulto não é tão fácil ou legal como muitos dizem, ok?!_

_Continuem me questionando, criticando, o que for. Como eu disse várias vezes: sempre que tiver dúvidas, curiosidades, ou o que for podem me questionar tanto no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - perguntem o que tiverem vontade, sem medo de reprimendas, ok?! =p_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho imenso de vocês._

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	14. Dissolução

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo treze – Dissolução

.

"_**Nada se pode criar num lado senão à custa da dissolução no outro."  
**__- __Bertrand Russell__ -_

.

- Qual é a porra do seu problema? Por que você foi fazer a única coisa que eu praticamente implorei para que você não fizesse? Como você quer que eu te ajude neste divórcio se você mesma não se ajuda Tanya?! – exigiu Rosalie Hale McCarty em seu modo advogada fazendo hora extra no domingo.

- Eu deixei a minha vida em suspenso por 20 anos Rosalie, eu _preciso_ viver. Me sentir viva! – exclamou a loira morango.

- E você não pode esperar a porra de três meses?! Para quem esperou 20 anos, 3 meses é um passeio no parque!

- Será que você não vê que isto foi uma armação do Edward? Ele contratou pessoas para me seguir e vendeu a porra da fotografia a todos os jornais para pintá-lo de vítima, de que foi eu quem o traiu, que eu sou a culpada por nosso iminente divórcio. – ponderou Tanya, mudando a sua estratégia para acusação direta a Edward.

Rosalie bufou exasperada. As capas de todos os jornais, tabloides e revistas de Washington traziam uma foto clara de Tanya Denali Cullen quase nua, com um quase nu Eleazar Masen, primo do Senador Edward Cullen. Escândalo que em poucas horas todo o país estaria comentando.

- Tanya, Edward assinou um acordo de confidencialidade. Posso não ser a sua maior fã, mas ele _nunca_ que iria arriscar a sua carreira em troca de tão apenas humilhá-la. O cargo político, o _status_ que ele tem é o que conta para Edward e se qualquer coisa puder manchar isso ele fará o possível e o impossível para evitar que seu nome vá para lama. – pontuou, deslizando suas mãos com unhas tingidas de vermelho carmim por seus cabelos loiros. – Logo, não foi Edward. Ele não arriscaria o próprio nome. Isto foi obra de outra pessoa.

Fora a vez de Tanya gargalhar em escarnio.

- Você realmente não conhece Edward, Rose. Ele faria qualquer coisa, desde que no meio do caminho ele seja pintado como vítima, ele até mesmo envolveria o seu nome em um escândalo como este apenas para que seus eleitores acreditasse que ele é uma boa pessoa, que a sua esposa nunca o respeitou. Não importa que ele tenha assinado um contrato de confidencialidade, tudo para Edward está acima da lei. – declarou Tanya.

- Tanya, você acha que se ele tivesse envolvido, _ele_ teria me ligado às 7 horas da manhã de um domingo para gritar que você havia quebrado o acordo e que tudo o que haviam negociado para um divórcio sem complicações foi dissolvido, Edward está disposto a ir à corte se você não abrir mão dos bens que construíram durante o matrimonio.

Tanya riu sem humor.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado Rosalie? Edward jurou que iria me deixar sem nada. Eu não veria um centavo de qualquer dinheiro ou bem que ele tenha. Então sinceramente você acha que ele não tem nada a ver com esse escândalo baixo? Eu não tenho dúvidas que tenha a mão inteira dele nisso!

- Tanya acredite no que você quiser, mas essas fotos são legítimas. Nenhum juiz dará ganho de causa para você diante dessas provas. Nós perdemos! – suspirou derrotada.

- Qual é Rosalie? Impossível não ter algo para contra atacar Edward. Tanto eu quanto você sabemos que ele manteve diversas amantes durante anos, tenho certeza que qualquer garota do clube de Emmett pela quantia certa de dinheiro deporia contra ele, é só você fazer a sua mágica de advogada. – deu de ombros.

- E claro, passar a visitar meu marido num presídio federal? Esperando o momento para ter visitas íntimas que todos irão ver? Definitivamente não Tanya. Emmett está fora dos limites, posso não concordar com a forma que meu marido leva a vida, mas definitivamente não o denunciarei a justiça somente para salvar a sua pele. Se você tivesse seguido as minhas recomendações tudo estaria resolvido em alguns meses.

- Eu não me importo com o negócio do seu marido! Eu só não posso sair deste casamento com as mãos abanando! Se você não quiser usar o negócio do seu marido na jogada, eu arrumo outro advogado disposto a se queimar nesta brincadeira. – ameaçou a loira morango.

Rosalie fechou seus olhos em fenda estudando o rosto impassível de sua prima, e com uma voz que exalava frieza rebateu a ameaça da loira:

- Faça alguma coisa contra Emmett, que em um piscar de olhos me alio ao Edward. E Tanya sua vida será um inferno.

- Isto é uma ameaça? – replicou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Rosalie levantou de seu lugar no sofá em que estava sentada alisando a sua calça jeans escura e ajeitando a sua blusa de estampa _Paisley_ caramelo. Os saltos de sua bota ecoavam no piso de madeira, seus olhos azuis esquadrinharam a outra tomando cada detalhe dela, seus cabelos loiros arruivados, seus olhos cor de mel, a sua roupa simples – calça _legging_ preta, camisa verde militar sem mangas, um cardigã preto e sapatilha preta com detalhes dourados em seus pés.

- Pode ter certeza que sim Tanya. – pontuou a advogada caminhando-se para a saída do quarto de hotel que Tanya estava vivendo nas últimas semanas.

.

Seth Clearwater ainda estava atordoado com os eventos dos últimos dias. Ainda na sexta-feira mesmo com os protestos do seu cliente e amigo Edward Cullen eles haviam chego a um acordo com Tanya e sua advogada Rosalie McCarty, se o divórcio fosse amigável, sem necessidade de ir a corte, e principalmente se houvesse discrição entre as partes envolvidas, na esperança de evitar um escândalo, o político estava disposto a dividir os bens que constituiu durante a união com Tanya, independente do regime de casamento deles ser separação total de bens. Não era o acordo que Edward queria, mas diante da sua necessidade de que o divórcio fosse rápido e sem alarde ele tinha que aceitar as exigências de Tanya.

Óbvio que as coisas seguiram de forma completamente inesperadas. Todos os tabloides da cidade, e até mesmo alguns jornais de respeito publicaram as fotos de Tanya e Eleazar Masen em um quarto de hotel na maior intimidade. Nenhuma notícia foi agradável indo desde que Edward violentava a sua esposa até que ele e Tanya viviam um casamento de aparências, passando inclusive, que ele era gay e tinha um envolvimento com o seu próprio advogado.

Dizer que Edward estava puto pelo acontecido era pouco, o político estava irado – apesar de que havia uma parte de Seth que acreditava que Edward havia planejado tudo aquilo, exatamente para evitar ter que dar a Tanya o que ela pedia no processo. Mas seria Edward capaz de todo esse teatro? Sujar o seu próprio nome? Seth conhecia o político bem demais para saber que ele nunca arrastaria o seu nome para um escândalo como este, sem contar que o advogado sabia muitíssimo bem onde o amigo passara o seu fim de semana. Na companhia de Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan. O _enigma_. Seth ainda não conseguia decidir o que sentia pela morena; ele tinha pleno conhecimento que ela era perfeita para estar ao lado de Edward em suas ambições políticas, mas qual era a sua história? Por que era tão difícil achar qualquer coisa sobre ela? Como uma pessoa poderia ter o nome tão limpo, sem qualquer tipo de passado como ela? Estas e tantas outras questões sobre a mulher perturbavam o advogado, e mesmo que Edward tivesse aceitado o que não fora encontrado sobre ela, ele não havia aceitado facilmente. E mesmo contra as ordens de Edward ele continuava investiga-la, mesmo que fosse uma busca continuadamente frustrante.

Um jogo de gato e rato, como se algo estivesse sempre prevendo os seus passos seguintes e de alguma forma o obrigando a seguir o caminho que queriam.

Contudo, por mais que a ideia de investigar Isabella Swan seja interessantíssima para o advogado, ele precisava fazer outras coisas, como descobrir como um paparazzi chegou a Tanya no _Lombardy Hotel_ e como passou pela a segurança sem qualquer empecilho. E obviamente o fato de que Tanya estava se encontrando com Eleazar tão perto de onde Edward estava com Isabella. Coincidência que não podia ser.

Odiando-se por utilizar a sua vida privada para conseguir uma informação, Seth telefonou para um antigo amante, e que por ironia do destino é redator-chefe do _The Washington Enquirer_, o maior tabloide de Washington. Brady Fuller não teve uma carreira reconhecida como James Collins – seu antigo colega de classe -, contudo o jornalista fez o seu nome como um grande fofoqueiro. Tudo que o _Post_ ou o _Times_ achavam desinteressantes para servir de capa para seu jornal, Brady Fuller não recusava, em sua opinião basta colocar as coisas de um determinado ângulo que era o suficiente para atrair multidões.

Brady se orgulhava das reportagens que sempre envolvia em escândalos os membros do Congresso – independente de sua veracidade -, tanto que a sua língua afiada e o não temor a represálias fez com que o jornalista encontrasse diversos inimigos, porém, mesmo com ameaças diárias a sua vida ele não deixava de publicar um fato, seja ele qual for.

O jornalista estava aproveitando a sua única manhã de folga, saboreando demoradamente o seu desjejum na varanda de seu apartamento. Sua pele bronzeada, seus cabelos castanhos, os seus olhos castanhos profundos, o seu corpo esculpido por horas na academia. Brady era um homem atraente. Tanto que quando ele e Seth eram um projeto de casal que muitos diziam que eram perfeitos um para o outro, uma lástima que Brady não conseguia ser fiel a uma só pessoa na época. Seth sofrera com a traição do seu amante, e muitos dizem que após esse baque o advogado passou a ser menos receptivo e mais frio em seus relacionamentos. Isto há mais de 8 anos.

Era este o motivo para que o advogado não estava encarando essa ligação de animo leve, mas antes de ser seu amigo, Edward era o seu cliente e se ele precisava realmente defender os interesses dele, por conta disto ele teria que enfrentar esta temida ligação.

O telefone tocou três vezes antes que Brady o atendesse com a sua voz grave e suave ao mesmo tempo.

- Fuller.

- Brady? Tudo bom, aqui é o Seth... Seth Clearwater. – começou o advogado nervoso como uma adolescente chamando um cara para o baile de Sadie Hawkins; Brady em contrapartida ao ouvir o nome de Seth ficou todo animado, ele ainda não havia superado o seu erro de traí-lo com Collin Littlesea, um babaca que só fizera sofrer.

- Olá Seth, quanto tempo. Como você está? – inquiriu suavemente.

- Sim... muito tempo Brady. – concordou Seth nervoso. – Eu estou bem, trabalhando muito.

- Você não deveria trabalhar tanto Seth, isso não faz bem para a saúde. Deveríamos combinar de beber alguma coisa juntos. – pontuou com um leve tom de flerte.

- Sim... deveríamos. – concordou Seth reticente, ainda sentindo a magoa de ser traído por Brady anos atrás.

- Mas o que devo a sua ligação? – questionou o jornalista, percebendo que o mal estar do advogado diante da conversa que estavam tentando ter.

- Hum... na verdade Brady, deixa para lá. – suspirou derrotado.

- Seth, por favor – começou com uma voz suplicante. -, deixe-me redimir pelo que fiz a você há alguns anos. O que você precisa?

Seth suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu precisava saber quem fez a ligação sobre o _affair_ da senhora Cullen e, quem foi o paparazzi que tirou as fotos.

- Oh! – exclamou. – Pelo que andei investigando todos receberam uma mensagem, todas iguais quer ver, deixa-me ler para você: "_Quer um escândalo sexual estampando a primeira capa de Enquirer no domingo? Pennsylvania Avenue, 1790 apto 1301. Te garanto que será tão bom quanto Clinton."_

- Wow. Você sabe me dizer o número que foi enviou? – pediu Seth anotando a frase em um papel.

- Posso te dizer Seth, mas o número era de um telefone pré-pago que já foi desabilitado. Eu tentei, e acredito que não só eu, entrar em contato para saber a quem pertencia, mas sem sucesso.

- De qualquer forma me passe o número Brady. – pediu Seth anotando quando o jornalista o recitou. – E que paparazzi foi até o local e tirou as fotos?

- Hum... Charles... Gilbert. Recém chegado de LA.

- Ok Brady, muito obrigado por estas informações. – recitou Seth já preparando para fazer a chamada a Alistair Clark, um detetive particular amigo seu, para descobrir quem é Charles Gilbert.

- Seth? – chamou Brady. – Eu estava falando sério sobre a bebida. Não suma outra vez, ok?!

- Sim, claro. Eu te ligo Brady. Obrigado mais uma vez. – e sentindo-se mais uma vez nervoso Seth desligou a ligação sem saber o que o outro respondeu.

Quando desligou o telefone, Seth enfim pode respirar. Ele não imaginava que estava segurando o folego daquela forma, ele apenas trocou algumas simples palavras com Brady, e como tal pudessem aflorar todos os sentimentos que dividiram outrora. Seth precisou de longos minutos e quase uma xícara de café para que seu nervosismo passasse antes de enfim ligar a Alistair.

Alastair Clark era um homem que sempre esteve ligado a investigações, seja quando fora xerife de uma cidadezinha próxima a DC, chamada _Coral Hills_, onde depois de uma eleição frustrada foi praticamente linchado da cidade, onde acabou parando em Washington onde desde então construiu uma sólida carreira como detetive particular.

Seth o conhecera por meio de um cliente, o congressista Harry Anderson, que o havia contratado para saber se a sua esposa – 20 anos mais nova – estava violando o pré-nupcial. Evidente que a suspeita tornou-se fato, e durante as provas para o pedido de dissolução matrimonial Alastair e Seth se tornaram próximos.

Seus cabelos loiros cumpridos, sua barba por fazer, os sinais de expressão e os intensos olhos azuis de Alastair podem atrair qualquer mulher, e de fato eles faziam, o detetive apesar de sua agenda cheia de casos tinha também uma cartela cheia de amantes e amores perdidos. Ele era um conquistador, mas acima de suas conquistas amorosas, Alastair era um excepcional detetive, o melhor que Seth conhecia – e que não se envolvia com negócios ilícitos como Jason Jenks. E fora com a animação de que uma conversa com Alastair reservava que Seth telefonou para o seu amigo e detetive particular.

- Clark _Investigations_? – a voz de barítono de Alastair ressoou.

- Alastair, meu velho, como está? Aqui é o Seth. Seth Clearwater.

- Oh Clearwater, você recebeu o e-mail que lhe mandei na sexta-feira? Não achei nada sobre Isabella Swan no Arizona a não ser aquilo que você já sabia, meu velho. – declamou o detetive.

- Sim, eu vi. Essa mulher é um grande mistério!

- Ou talvez ela só seja a próxima Madre Teresa de Calcutá. – pontuou com uma estrondosa gargalhada o ex-xerife.

- Isto eu tenho certeza que ela não será. – concordou rindo o advogado. – Na verdade eu estou telefonando para pedir que você encontre um paparazzi recém chegado de LA chamado Charles Gilbert, será que você consegue? – inquiriu incerto.

- Oh Clearwater, não tenha dúvida. Retorno a você em uma hora, meu velho. – e sem qualquer outra palavra Alastair encerrou a chamada.

Seth tentou se distrair lendo sobre um júri dificílimo que acontecera em NYC, quando 40 minutos depois Alastair ligou.

- Meu velho, achei os contatos do tal Charles Gilbert, o cara fez sucesso em Hollywood vendendo fotos de celebridades em situações constrangedoras. Achei estranho ele ter vindo para DC para tirar fotos de políticos, entretanto com o valor que ele recebeu pelas suas últimas fotos explica o porquê.

- E quanto ele recebeu? – questionou Seth com curiosidade.

- Cinco milhões, meu velho.

- Será que você consegue descobrir quem o pagou? – pediu Seth lentamente.

- Sim... eu posso. – respondeu reticente o detetive. – Clearwater você continua sendo advogado do Senador Cullen? – perguntou Alastair inesperadamente.

- Sim... por quê?

- Olha, meu velho, a não ser que a filha dele Jane Denali Cullen esteja tendo um caso com o senhor Charles Gilbert ela anda ligando muito para ele, principalmente nos últimos dois dias.

- Jane?

- Wow... não só ligando, mas transferindo 5 milhões para o cara. Acho que vou virar paparazzi, é mais rentável do que ser detetive. – divertiu-se.

- Jane? – repetiu Seth. – Jane pagou 5 milhões para Charles Gilbert o paparazzi que tirou as fotos de sua mãe, Tanya Denali Cullen com Eleazar Masen no _Lombardy Hotel_? – questionou sem querer obter uma resposta o advogado.

- E ligou pelo menos 30 vezes para ele no período de sexta-feira das 17 horas a domingo as 7:30.

- Alastair me mande todos esses registros o mais rápido possível, tenho que tratar algumas questões com meu cliente. – ponderou Seth caminhando em direção ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa.

.

Seth conduziu Mercedes GLA chumbo a toda velocidade pelas ruas desertas de Washington, ele precisava consultar Edward, informa-lo que fora a sua própria filha que armara o flagrante de Tanya, sua própria mãe, e principalmente ele precisava saber que passos que seguiriam a partir dali. Processar o paparazzi seria processar a sua própria filha e Seth tinha completa certeza que o Senador não estaria nem um pouco favorável em envolver seus filhos neste escândalo, ou até mesmo leva-los a corte; contudo por que Jane fizera isto com a sua mãe? Com o seu pai? Por que ela teve que armar um escândalo dessa magnitude ainda era algo que o advogado não conseguia compreender.

Quando chegou a propriedade de Edward em _North Brentwood_ ladeada por muros altos e portões de ferro, Seth digitou o código de entrada e seguiu caminho até a casa, para a sua grande decepção Edward não estava ali, pelo menos não ainda. Contudo quando vislumbrou o Audi A1 _Sportback_ branco adentrando o portão que a pouco havia travessado o advogado animou-se, ele poderia começar a responder suas perguntas pela responsável por todo esse problema: Jane Stella Denali Cullen.

Jane que estava chegando da casa de Demetri um pouco depois das 11 da manhã surpreendeu-se com Seth parado em frente a sua casa sem sinal do seu pai, contudo como conhecera o advogado desde que nascera constatou que talvez Seth estivesse apenas esperando Edward chegar de onde ele estava com Isabella.

Estacionando o seu carro, Jane começou a traçar o seu caminho onde um Seth vestido com calças jeans escura, camiseta de malha com botões até a metade do peito preta e mocassim pretos estava. Seus saltos negros com tachas em dourado clicavam ruidosamente pelas pedras da entrada, sua saia de paetês perola e cinza com tachas douradas brilhavam contra a luz do sol, da mesma maneira que o broche que estava entre as golas de sua camisa brilhavam. Sua jaqueta de couro preta com tachas douradas deixava o seu corpo quente contra a luz do sol da primavera, seus cabelos dourados brilhavam contra a luz, e sua maquiagem estava levemente borrada.

- Ei Seth, o que você faz aqui essa hora da manhã? – perguntou Jane aproximando-se do advogado para cumprimenta-lo com um beijo no rosto.

- Esperando o seu pai. Você não está sabendo o que aconteceu hoje, Jane? – inquiriu lentamente.

- Hum... deveria? – replicou confusa.

- Me diga você. – incentivou o advogado entregando uma cópia do _Enquirer_ para a loira.

- Oh! – exclamou sem nenhuma surpresa, entregando o jornal novamente para o advogado. – Venha vamos entrar, tenho certeza que Zafrina tenha feito alguma coisa. – disse suavemente caminhando em direção à porta.

Dentro do calor do _Chateau des Reves_ obrigou a jovem retirar a sua jaqueta de couro, jogando sobre o sofá do hall de entrada junto com a sua bolsa, para liderar o caminho até a cozinha. De fato a cozinheira dos Cullen havia feito um belo de um café da manhã, uma variedade infindável de alimentos estavam postos sobre uma mesa redonda. Jane serviu-se de um copo de suco de laranja e passou geleia de morango em uma torrada, enquanto Seth servia-se de uma caneca de café preto.

O silêncio reinava entre os dois enquanto bebiam e comiam seus desjejuns. Seth admirava Jane com um olhar clínico, tentando decifrar os motivos de aquela garota fazer algo contra a sua mãe, mas da mesma forma que ele encarava Isabella Swan, ele poderia encarar Jane Cullen. Ela também era um enigma, um enigma mais difícil de decifrar que a outra, por incrível que pareça.

Todavia analisando-a de uma forma diferente naquele momento Seth percebeu que apesar de Jane ser muito parecida com a sua mãe fisicamente, a sua atitude não tinha nada de Tanya – não que ele pudesse fazer uma comparação muito eficaz já que nunca fora muito próximo da loira morango; porém observando Jane atentamente ele pela primeira vez notou como ela era parecida com o seu pai. Arrogante, prepotente, como se estivesse além do bem e do mal.

Jane o intrigava.

Seth estava tão perdido em suas próprias considerações que se surpreendeu quando a loira que ele analisava clinicamente falou:

- Bom Seth eu vou me deitar, fique a vontade. Se faça em casa. – sorriu suavemente.

O advogado hesitou por alguns segundos que foi o suficiente para Jane se afastar quase completamente da cozinha, mas a voz dele a surpreendeu, fazendo-a parar.

- Por que Jane? Por que você fez isto com a sua mãe? Com seus pais?

Lentamente a loira virou para encarar o belo homem a sua frente, que conhecera desde quando nasceu.

- Quantas vezes você viu a minha mãe com o meu pai a não ser em um evento público? Quantas vezes você os viu agindo como um casal normal? Trocando carinhos, conversas a pé de ouvido, qualquer coisa, nestes... quantos anos você conhece o meu pai?

- A mais de 22 anos. – respondeu Seth inconscientemente, completamente atordoado com as questões que a loira havia colocado.

- Nestes 21 anos que eles são casados?- completou a sua pergunta. – Quantas vezes Seth você viu a minha mãe tendo um tempo de qualidade comigo ou com Alec?

O advogado ficou em silêncio absorvendo todas aquelas perguntas redundantes da estudante de jornalismo.

- Acredite Seth, minha mãe mal sabe o dia que eu e meu irmão nascemos, para ela somos estorvos, o problema da sua vida. Por nossa causa que ela não pode ter a vida que ela idealizou ao lado de Eleazar. Ela culpa a mim e a meu irmão por existirmos, ela odeia o meu pai. E exatamente por isto que ela não merece sair com nada desse casamento. Ela nunca se importou com ele, sempre ficou distante, viajando, cuidando de sua beleza de... miss Califórnia. Ela preocupava-se apenas com seus _status_ social, ela nunca se importou com nada, só com dinheiro, roupas, SPA's, tratamentos de beleza... sua juventude. – deu de ombros. – Ela não merece nada disso, ela é a pior pessoa que eu conheço, esse escândalo é ainda muito pouco para o que ela merece, ela merecia algo muito pior, mas eu amo meu pai e não faria nada para prejudica-lo.

- Mas você o prejudicou. – replicou atordoado o advogado.

- Prejudiquei? Em quê? Em torna-lo uma pessoa traída pela mídia? Mostrando que a sua esposa faz as suas costas? O trai com o seu próprio primo? Eu não vejo onde eu prejudiquei o meu pai, eu fiz um favor a ele, isto sim.

- E sua mãe?

- Você quer dizer Tanya? Ela só serviu para parir a mim e ao meu irmão, mais nada. Ela é somente uma doadora de óvulos, ela nunca foi uma mãe. – deu de ombros.

- O que eu direi ao seu pai, Jane? Isto será uma decepção para ele saber que você foi a responsável por este escândalo.

- Será Seth? Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. Pergunte para ele e depois me informe, ok? – sorriu enviesada de um jeito muito Edward Cullen. – Tenha um bom domingo. – e sem nenhuma outra palavra deixou o advogado atordoado pela conversa que tivera com aquela garota.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jane demonstrava uma sensatez, uma maturidade de uma mulher adulta em justificar suas ações, as suas ações mostravam uma garotinha com raiva do mundo, ansiosa por ter a atenção de sua mãe, para que ela seja não só a sua mãe, mas a sua melhor amiga. Seth até mesmo constatou que talvez Jane tenha "Complexo de Elektra"; talvez por sua infância tão próxima ao seu pai, ela tivesse desenvolvido uma paixão por Edward, uma paixão tão intensa que a leve a prejudicar a própria mãe a favor de seu pai.

Suas constatações giravam em sua cabeça, fazendo eco com as palavras da loira. Seth estava completamente atordoado, a sua mente de jurista não conseguia achar uma saída para este impasse. Qual seria a reação de Edward ao saber do envolvimento de Jane? E Tanya como ela reagiria ao constatar que fora a sua própria filha que fizera dela uma piada para a mídia? Eram tantas questões que a cabeça de Seth doía, por isto que ele optou por beber mais um longo gole de café preto.

- Seth? – a voz de barítono de Edward ressoou por toda a casa.

- Aqui. – replicou o advogado ouvindo os passos de Edward indo em direção à cozinha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tanya _fez_ alguma outra coisa? Rosalie está me culpando por esse escândalo? – inquiriu ligeiramente revoltado. Suas roupas eram informais demais, algo que Seth não via desde os tempos de faculdade – jeans escuros, camisa de botões pretos e sapatênis.

- Edward – suspirou. – sente-se, por favor. Preciso te contar um novo fato.

- Que novo fato Seth? – questionou impaciente o Senador.

- Eu fiz uma pequena investigação nas últimas horas e descobri algo que... não sei se você vai gostar de saber.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha intrigado com a frase de seu amigo.

- Eu descobri quem foi que tirou as fotos de Tanya no _Lombardy_...

- E? – incentivou o político.

- E quem pagou para que as fotos caíssem na mídia sem qualquer negociação com qualquer um de vocês.

- Quem? – pediu impaciente.

- _Jane_.

- _Jane_? Que Jane? – perguntou confuso.

- Eu. Pai. – a voz de soprano de Jane ressoou aparecendo na porta que dava para a cozinha, ainda vestindo as mesmas roupas que chegara, mas sem resquício de maquiagem e com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. – Fui eu quem pagou ao paparazzi e o orientou para tirar as fotos.

Edward piscou confuso diante da confissão de sua filha. Ele não podia acreditar que Jane faria algo assim, contudo, pensando melhor, e conhecendo a sua filha como conhecia, sabendo o quão parecida com ele ela era, Edward por fim não ficou tão surpreso. Se ele não tivesse tão focado em Isabella na última semana ele mesmo teria feito algo assim.

- Tudo bem Jane, eu não a culpo. Volte para o seu quarto, eu resolverei as coisas daqui. Obrigado pelo sua sinceridade filha. – com um sorriso sem emoção a loira deu um leve sorriso para os dois homens e fez o seu caminho para o seu quarto no segundo andar da casa.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre os dois ex-colegas de classe. Edward ponderava o que podia fazer para não trazer o nome de Jane para o processo, enquanto Seth ponderava como poderia chegar a um acordo com Rosalie, ela com certeza estaria fazendo a sua própria investigação, e assim como ele não demoraria muito para chegar ao nome de Jane.

- Eu quero fazer um acordo. – contemplou Edward depois de alguns minutos. – Um acordo justo, sem ter que levar para corte esse divórcio ou envolver o nome da minha filha num processo judicial.

- Que tipo de acordo? – questionou Seth.

- A casa em Long Island e o apartamento de LA, trinta por cento do valor que tenho em ações e aplicado no banco, e uma pensão de 10 mil dólares por mês durante 30 meses. – refletiu o político retirando um cigarro de sua cartela de cigarro.

- E se Tanya não aceitar esse acordo?

- Ela vai aceitar, se ela não... bom eu assumo a culpa por pagar o paparazzi e vamos para a corte. – refletiu sem meias considerações.

- Ok, montarei o acordo e talvez possa ser assinado ainda essa semana?

- Claro Seth, faça tudo mais rápido possível. E... peça a Rosalie discrição com relação a Jane, eu não quero a minha filha envolvida nesta merda, ok? – pediu, mais como uma ordem.

- Te manterei informado, Edward. – avisou Seth deixando a cozinha.

.

Emmett não estava nem um pouco feliz com a sua esposa Rosalie, que no único dia que poderiam desfrutar da companhia um do outro sem se preocupar com trabalho, estava trancada no seu escritório resolvendo a situação que depois do escândalo publicado nos tabloides de Washington em que sua cliente e prima estava envolvida.

O ex-jogador de _Lacrosse_ da NYU conhecia Edward a muito tempo, antes mesmo de se casar com Rosalie e sabia o que seu amigo era capaz para conseguir o que queria, e era por conhecer tão bem o Senador Cullen, que Emmett sentia-se dividido em acreditar ou não que ele esteja envolvido com esse escândalo, por mais que Rosalie tenha lhe dado uma forte constatação do porque Edward não poderia ter feito aquilo, porém ele ainda estava desconfiado.

Apesar de ter conhecido o político depois que ele se casou com Tanya e teve os gêmeos, Emmett nunca os vira plenamente feliz em seu casamento, sempre sorrindo forçadamente e não agindo como um casal apaixonado que tantos outros casais se comportavam, mesmo depois de alguns anos de casamento. A relação entre os dois era estranha, para se dizer o mínimo, e não era pela grande gama de amantes que Edward tinha; pode-se dizer que nunca foram plenamente felizes em seu casamento, por mais que todo matrimonio tenha crises, parecia que eles sempre viviam em uma constante crise.

Emmett estava decidido a tirar a sua esposa do escritório para aproveitar o dia ao seu lado, quando ouviu a conversa de Rosalie:

- Clearwater me diga que o nome de Jane relacionado a Charles Gilbert é uma brincadeira?

- Oh Rosalie eu queria que fosse, mas é a mais pura verdade a própria confirmou comigo que ela tem algo com isto. – a voz do advogado soou pelo viva voz do telefone de Rosalie McCarty.

- Ela te deu um motivo? – perguntou cheia de impertinência e arrogância.

- Sim. – sorriu Seth. – Pela falta de atenção durante os últimos 21 anos de sua vida.

- Tanya não nasceu para ser mãe! – suspirou derrotada.

- Jane sabe disso Rosalie, tanto que provocou esse escândalo propositalmente.

- O que faremos com essa informação?

- Nada. Edward não quer o nome de Jane em um processo.

- Oh claro, e como faremos com as fotos na corte? Se eu e você sendo meros advogados conseguimos chegar ao nome dela, imagine o que a polícia faria. – comentou sem qualquer emoção.

- Eu sei disto, Edward sabe disto. Por isto esta propondo um acordo, um acordo que tenho certeza que você irá persuadir a sua cliente a assinar, afinal Tanya não vai querer mais o ódio da sua filha que ela já tem, certo _Rose_? – provocou o advogado usando o apelido da loira que só pessoas íntimas a ela usava.

- Me mande esse acordo para que eu analise Clearwater. E entrarei em contato. – suspirou Rosalie sem qualquer rodeio encerrando a ligação.

Emmett não esperou um convite para entrar no escritório de sua esposa, e sem a necessidade de que ela lhe dissesse nada a puxou para um beijo sôfrego.

.

O acordo proposto por Edward foi assinado na quinta-feira após a publicação do escândalo da traição de Tanya e Eleazar Masen. A ex-miss Califórnia não estava nada feliz com o tão pouco que acabaria saindo daquele casamento, mas assim como Edward ela não tinha a intenção de arrastar o nome de sua filha para um processo judicial na corte americana, por isso acabou aceitado a proposta de seu breve a ser ex-marido.

Os papéis do divórcio, entretanto, só poderiam ser assinados em 40 dias, por conta da situação da traição pública de Tanya e o acordo que fizeram extrajudicialmente, e depois dos papéis assinados o divórcio se oficializaria em 60 dias. Ou seja, ainda tinham 100 dias até que a dissolução matrimonial fosse efetivada, e por mais que nenhuma nova prova pudesse ser utilizada no processo; ambos os advogados aconselharam seus clientes a serem discretos em seus casos amorosos.

Tanya não gostou dessa opção, e por isto preferiu viajar para LA até que tudo estivesse resolvido, evitando assim qualquer encontro que pudesse tornar-se público com Eleazar. Edward optou por manter o seu caso com Isabella por baixo dos panos, sempre inventando viagens de fim de semana para que pudesse ficar ao lado de sua amante em seu apartamento.

Depois que os papéis enfim foram assinados, Tanya e Edward teriam que ficar apenas mais uma vez frente a frente, quando oficializariam enfim a separação e a divisão de bens.

.

Naquela manhã de setembro uma chuva de verão assolava toda Washington, Edward que vestia o seu melhor terno preto, um camisa de linho azul claro e gravata preta e subia a largas passadas segurando um guarda-chuva preto as escadarias que levavam até a corte, onde o conciliador realizaria os últimos tramites legais.

Seth já estava esperando, quando avançava pelo corredor de mármore bege. Rosalie McCarty em seu vestido preto com detalhes em verde esperava ao seu lado, enquanto encarava distraidamente o seu celular. Edward os cumprimentou educadamente sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima de onde Rosalie estava esperando Tanya, que chegou alguns minutos depois vestido uma saia lápis preta, uma blusa _peplum_ de fundo preto com estampa amarelo claro e vermelho, um terno e sapatos pretos. Seus cabelos arruivados estavam mais curtos e seu rosto que anteriormente fora sempre jovem estava marcado por linhas de expressão.

Edward surpreendera com o visual de sua ex-esposa, e por mais que ele não confessasse a ninguém vê-la tão envelhecida fora um frescor para o seu ego. Viver sem a fortuna que tinha ao lado dele foi um duro golpe para a loira morango.

De qualquer maneira os ajustes finais do divórcio aconteceram sem qualquer problema. Edward passou a Tanya a escritura dos imóveis e os papeis para as ações e aplicações que haviam combinado no acordo prévio. A pensão de 10 mil dólares mensais estabelecida previamente começaria a ser depositada naquele mês. Em menos de uma hora todas as questões foram resolvidas e enfim estavam prontos para ir.

Edward agradeceu ao conciliador, Seth e deu seu adeus sem muita emoção a Rosalie e Tanya que recusou a retribuir. Não se importando com agora _definitivamente_ sua ex-esposa, o político seguiu para o seu gabinete, para ter uma breve comemoração com sua futura esposa, atual... _namorada_.

Soava estranho chamar Isabella como sua namorada, afinal eles eram muito mais do que isto, eles eram amantes, cumplices, parceiros, o futuro um do outro.

Em seu gabinete o Senador não deu bom dia a ninguém, somente mandando uma solicitação para que Isabella fosse até a sua sala. Se antes o político tinha uma ideia fixa de explorar o prazer com a sua atual companheira, uma nova ideia surgiu ao vê-la andando sexualmente por seu gabinete usando um vestido preto que marcava todas as suas curvas com detalhes de renda na parte de cima. Seus saltos altíssimos davam uma elegância única ao seu andar, acompanhado da beleza quase angelical de sua pele clara e de seus cabelos castanhos.

- Vejo que correu tudo bem na corte. – murmurou sensualmente, sentando-se na beirada da enorme mesa de carvalho próximo de onde o Senador estava sentado em sua imponente cadeira.

- Sim. Agora sou um homem divorciado, Isabella. – murmurou o político puxando o rosto da jornalista para um beijo urgente.

- Edward. – sussurrou contra os lábios do político.

- Você tem algum plano para o fim de semana?

- Só os que têm você neles. – provocou sedutoramente.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

- Vamos viajar. Venha a Vegas comigo? – pediu.

Isabella afastou-se minimamente sorrindo timidamente para o político.

- _Sempre._

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí amores!_

_Tudo bem com vocês?! Eu sei, vim mais rápido do que eu sequer imaginava! Não esperava que este capítulo saísse tão rápido, mas enfim, saiu! Bom para todos nós, certo?!_

_Não foi um capítulo assim excelente, mas era um capítulo muito importante para o que vem a seguir. E para aqueles que sentiram a falta de diálogos no capítulo anterior este teve muitos hein?! Enfim Tanya e Edward estão divorciados, e sei que havia dito que seria a Bella que armaria algo contra a ex-esposa do seu futuro esposo, mas... envolver a Jane soou muito mais interessante e... bem... garanto que ainda teremos mais detalhes nessa história. ;D_

_O próximo capítulo Las Vegas... a cidade do pecado. Onde tudo pode acontecer, alguém tem alguma sugestão?! Garanto que será um capítulo impactante! Hehehe_

_Bom... Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que ainda leem isso aqui; e peço mais uma vez: não desistam de mim, eu não tenho qualquer intenção de desistir disso aqui ou de vocês. Me comprometo a não demorar muito para postar, mas peço que tenham compreensão, infelizmente vida de adulto não é tão fácil ou legal como muitos dizem, ok?!_

_Continuem me questionando, criticando, o que for. Como eu disse várias vezes: sempre que tiver dúvidas, curiosidades, ou o que for podem me questionar tanto no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - perguntem o que tiverem vontade, sem medo de reprimendas, ok?! =p_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho imenso de vocês._

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	15. Ardente

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo catorze – Ardente

.

"_**A paixão queima, o amor enlouquece, o desejo trai."  
**__- __Luiz Fernando Veríssimo__ -_

.

Era estranho os sentimentos que tanto a jornalista Isabella Swan quanto o Senador Edward Cullen estavam sentido um pelo outro. O idealismo de novidade estava evidente entre ambos, era como se nenhum deles tivessem sentindo daquela forma antes: fazendo tudo o que se deve no início de um relacionamento. Passeios a lugares remotos, fins de semanas inteiros nus curtindo a companhia do outro da melhor forma que podiam – fazendo sexo, com beijos, carícias e promessas compartilhadas.

Eram como se os dois fossem jovens descobrindo todas as aventuras e desventuras que a paixão pode proporcionar.

Nos últimos meses Edward tratara Isabella com um esmero invejável, como se ela fosse uma peça rara de um museu, um cristal que qualquer toque mais forte poderia quebra-lo em milhões de pedacinhos, essa atenção que o Senador estava dando a morena era revigorante para ela. Isabella nunca se sentira especial – nem mesmo quando Jacob lhe fazia surpresas, talvez a sua única lembrança de se sentir especial fora a longínquos anos, ainda na sua infância, quando o seu pai a levou a um passeio em um parque em Seattle, contudo nem mesmo essa lembrança tão forte com seu falecido pai se comparava com o que Edward estava lhe proporcionando.

Os presentes caros continuaram vindo em abundância; inesperadas surpresas surgiam diariamente, apesar de toda a discrição, o político fazia com que todos esses momentos ao lado de sua futura esposa fossem memoráveis, sem contar que um feito inédito para o Senador era seus pedidos de desculpas pelo ocorrido em seu gabinete em meados de abril. E a jornalista _adorava_ saber que Edward só estava agindo daquela maneira porque agora a _respeitava_.

Isabella ainda não conseguia classificar quais poderiam ser os sentimentos de Edward por ela, na realidade nem mesmo o político conseguia distinguir e nomear o que estava sentindo, afinal era algo tão forte e tão estrangeiro que por muitas vezes quando estava com a morena pensou que estava tendo um ataque do coração, tamanha era a velocidade que este palpitava em seu peito.

Amor não podia ser, Edward nunca acreditou nesta emoção. Nem mesmo por seus filhos ou seus pais ele conseguia sentir, o que normalmente chamam de amor; por seus filhos e pais o político sentia um carinho, uma responsabilidade incondicional, mas não amor. Por isso que ele não podia ter esse sentimento por Isabella. _Não_. Definitivamente não era amor que ele sentia por ela.

Edward Anthony Cullen não conhecia aquele sentimento.

Paixão... bem essa ideia é a que melhor se encaixa na sua concepção, mas mesmo assim, estaria Edward _apaixonado_? Não... paixão ainda se estabelece como algo irracional, algo que te move, e definitivamente o político não deixava que as suas emoções por Isabella Swan o deixasse ser irracional, incompreensivelmente atordoado. Mas se ele não estava deixando que o que quer que fosse que ele sentisse por Isabella o controlasse, então porque que depois do pedido de desculpas que ele deu a jornalista, Edward nunca mais procurou Heidi ou Leah, ou qualquer outra amante esporádica para satisfazer a sua ânsia por sexo?

Essa questão era fácil de responder: porque ao lado de Isabella Swan, Edward poderia ter tudo o que precisava. O sexo com a jornalista era sempre memorável e único. Mas desde a primeira vez fora assim, então porque ele continuou encontrando suas amantes russa e havaiana quando já conhecia Isabella? E o que havia mudado agora, que deixava todo o envolvimento sexual com Isabella Swan diferente? Esta era uma pergunta que só de considerar já deixava o político com dor de cabeça. Ele não conseguia compreender essa necessidade, essa fidelidade estrangeira que estava depositando na jornalista.

Isabella em contrapartida _acreditava_ que sabia quais eram os seus sentimentos pelo Senador. Não era amor, não era paixão, não era dedicação, era tão somente o sentimento de _gratidão_. A jornalista acreditava que o político estava lhe dando uma oportunidade de vida que só estava presente em seus sonhos, e por isto que essa dedicação quase que exclusiva era apenas um agradecimento por o que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava agradecida por todas as coisas que ele fazia por ela, Isabella ainda continuava com a sua vida dupla de jornalista infiltrada. Depois de sua quase desistência do emprego, Riley Biers, o editor chefe do _The Washington Post _pediu para que Isabella escrevesse matérias sobre os bastidores do Senado usando um pseudônimo. O escolhido fora _Royce King_, um especialista político vindo da Inglaterra.

James Collins, obviamente, não sabia que Royce era Isabella, Riley insistia em dizer que King era apenas um _freelance_ e que as suas matérias só estavam fazendo relativo sucesso por ter um ponto de vista novo. Mesmo a contragosto James concordou que o tal jornalista era um novo frescor e que ele estava ansioso para conhecê-lo, algo que Riley vinha postergando com desculpas cada vez mais esfarrapadas por semanas, deixando o jornalista extremamente aborrecido e desconfiado.

A outra ponta da vida que Isabella escondia de Edward que contava com Aro e Jacob, encontrava-se estranhamente complicada. Aro, apesar de por muitas vezes ter orientado a sua afilhada pelo caminho de que deveria se impor a família Cullen e ter um lugar de destaque, não estava muito animado com a reviravolta dos fatos, principalmente com a iminência de um casamento dela com Edward, além de considera-lo precipitado, principalmente para os seus planos, tinha certa insegurança de que a morena estaria baixando à guarda para o político. Possibilitando, assim, que situação que ele não gostaria que a própria sobrinha e qualquer Cullen descobrissem poderia vir à tona a qualquer instante. Esse casamento era uma bomba-relógio a seu ver.

Jacob, por sua vez, que voltara semanas antes, depois de uma longa estadia em Chicago, ficou completamente perturbado com o quanto às coisas haviam mudado em alguns meses, e percebendo que estava perdendo a única coisa que realmente valorizava, se refugiou nos confins do estado de Iowa, onde ainda era dono de uma minúscula propriedade.

Por mais que tudo aquilo que Isabella havia lutado nos últimos anos, utilizando-se de todas as suas armas para conquistar o que desejava, incluindo os aliados que fizera, estava ruindo a sua volta, ela, incrivelmente, não se importava. Ela estava em um estado de glória, êxtase que acreditava que nada pudesse atingi-la. Agora que conseguira a dedicação total do Senador acreditava que nada do seu passado seria revelado, por isso a morena começou a se descuidar de certas coisas.

O fim de seus dias de glória nublava com sua presença no horizonte, e Isabella Swan nem fazia ideia de quanto às coisas estavam ficando turvas em um futuro extremamente próximo.

.

Mesmo controlando-se, Isabella ainda se deslumbrava quando via o avião particular de Edward, bem como ele vestindo o seu uniforme de Coronel da Força Aérea – algo que ele insistia em vestir sempre que voava. Isabella, sempre tão sedenta pelo político adoraria a oportunidade de poder fazer sexo na cabine de controle, enquanto o avião estava no ar, mas sabia que dificilmente aconteceria isto em algum momento da sua vida, seja pela a companhia do copiloto e da comissária de bordo, como também dos dois seguranças que ele insistia que deveriam acompanha-los naquela viagem a Las Vegas.

Sua desculpa fora que "nos desertos de Nevada, havia muitos escorpiões querendo picá-lo", ela sabia que era uma referência a seus inimigos, tanto que seu instinto jornalístico se aguçou com a frase, porém como Edward estava desconfiado de Royce King – e suas inesgotáveis informações de dentro de seu Gabinete, Isabella manteve quieta, ela sabia que por mais que o poder que circundava Edward estava lhe alcançando, ainda faltava uma boa etapa para superá-la, e qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal.

O voo de um pouco mais de duas horas, transcorreu da mesma maneira que qualquer outro voo no avião de Edward Cullen, com Isabella sentada na confortável poltrona bebendo algum drink especial, enquanto os seguranças jogavam cartas e o político pilotava o avião. Não obstante cedo, pousaram em Las Vegas, a cidade do pecado, e imediatamente as luzes brilhantes e coloridas animaram o animo de Isabella.

Uma Mercedes preta elegante os esperava no aeroporto, levando-os para o _Wynn_, na _Las Vegas Boulevard_. Isabella já ouvira falar do hotel cassino que era um dos mais luxuosos da cidade do pecado, entretanto nenhum dos elogios que ouvira sobre o hotel lhe fazia justiça. O amplo espaço ricamente decorado com a temática hindu nas cores de creme, dourado e vermelho, davam ao hall uma originalidade e elegância impar. Enquanto o político fazia o check-in, a jornalista observava atentamente os corredores que levavam a área externa do hotel ou então a grande galeria com lojas de grandes marcas, como Hermès, Chanel, Rolex, Ferrari, entre outras. Isabella estava deslumbrada, quase que nem percebeu que Edward a guiava com a sua mão quente na base de suas costas ao elevador que os levaria até a cobertura.

A suíte que o casal passaria o fim de semana era enorme e mais uma vez belamente decorada, Com janelas que iam do chão ao teto proporcionando uma vista de 180° da cidade, onde as famosas luzes da cidade brilhavam em seus hotéis cassinos. O _living room_ da suíte era composto por detalhes em madeira de bétula, com carpetes creme com detalhes geométricos em marrom e dourado, os sofás de poltronas em branco e creme. Detalhes decorativos nas cores predominantes e quadros ultra coloridos com azuis, vermelhos e verdes vivos compunham a imensa sala, que ainda continha uma área de jantar seguindo o mesmo padrão de cores e um bar.

O quarto era outro ambiente de deixar qualquer um de boca aberta, e com Isabella não era diferente. As paredes de vidro que davam para visualizar o brilho dourado e colorido das luzes da cidade eram impressionantes, fazendo um conjunto perfeito com os moveis de claros, com detalhes em madeira de bétula, pátina, palha e couro branco. A única parede do quarto era revestida de espelhos que com a iluminação adequada proporcionada pelo lustre de cristal dava um brilho dourado. A grande cama _King size_ estava coberta com uma colcha branca. Uma ampla sacada deixava uma brisa suave adentrar no quarto que tinha uma pequena mesa ali. No banheiro mais uma vez as paredes de madeira de bétula com grandes espelhos e as outras com mármore crema marfim, davam o toque de suntuosidade, acompanhado dos moveis brancos e espelhos de molduras diferentes.

Depois de seu pequeno tour de deslumbramento, Isabella encarou Edward que a observava atentamente com um sorriso enviesado no rosto, vestindo apenas a camisa branca de seu uniforme de piloto. Os olhos castanhos da jornalista flamejaram no rosto do político, descendo por seu pescoço onde o pomo de adão subia e descia ritmicamente, para o filete do peito que se podia ver com os fios acobreados aparecendo ligeiramente. Viajando o seu olhar ao seu peito amplo e tonificado, descendo por seu abdômen trincado, as suas coxas torneadas, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a sua evidente ereção sob sua calça azul marinho. A morena sorriu para o seu amante de maneira afetada, mas ainda assim sedutora.

- Então gostou dessa pequena surpresa? – perguntou Edward com a sua voz profunda e sedutora, enquanto seus olhos verdes queimavam pelo corpo cheio de curvas de sua assessora.

Isabella ampliou ainda mais o seu sorriso, começando a dar passos sensuais e pequenos até onde o político estava. Quando estava de frente para ele, suas mãos pequenas e suaves, com as unhas pintadas de preto deslizaram por seu peitoral, indo até seus ombros e massageando-os, retornando o caminho ao seu peitoral, deslizando por seu abdômen, até que suas mãos pudessem massagear a impressionante ereção de Edward, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam suavemente por seu pescoço e mandíbula, sugando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, a morena sussurrou:

- Você não faz ideia, Edward. – aproveitando para dar um suave aperto na ereção que segurava em sua mão. O ruivo gemeu de prazer, e sem esperar qualquer outro convite uma de suas mãos enroscou-se entre os longos cabelos castanhos puxando Isabella para um beijo sôfrego e urgente, enquanto a outra de suas mãos içava a jornalista que agilmente o abraçou com suas longas pernas, enquanto o político os levava para a imensa cama.

O sexo entre eles era sempre surpreendente, e naquela imensa cama, naquele luxuoso hotel em Las Vegas não seria diferente. Cada movimento, cada estocada, cada gemido, cada carícia, cada beijo que compartilhavam era cheio de luxuria, desejo e paixão. Uma paixão ardente que pouco a pouco ia os consumindo sem que soubessem. Após um jantar improvisado no quarto, do qual Edward desembolsou algumas centenas de dólares para esse deleite proporcionado por um dos seus restaurantes favoritos da cidade, o _Botero_, o casal mais uma vez deixou que a paixão e o desejo os consumissem.

Quando mais tarde na madrugada, Isabella dormia tranquilamente do seu lado da cama, completamente saciada, Edward completamente sem sono, arrumava-se para aventurar-se nos cassinos do _Wynn_. Seu terno negro, junto com a sua aparência exalavam poder, e quando o político se sentou a mesa com as apostas mais altas de _Black Jack_ foi saudado por todos os participantes – lobistas e membros da alta sociedade estadunidense.

Edward estava com sorte, muita sorte, algo que ele atribuiu ao seu recente divorcio de Tanya e as maravilhosas horas de sexo com Isabella antes. Foram 6 rodadas, com Edward acumulando mais de 100 mil dólares em cima dos 10 mil que começara. Querendo desafios maiores o político seguiu para a mesa de pôquer e mais uma vez ganhando as 3 rodadas que jogou, acumulando mais de 200 mil dólares nessa brincadeira.

Animado com seus ganhos Edward retornou ao quarto, onde Isabella dormia profundamente, e ao vê-la nua, mais uma vez o seu desejo por aquela mulher o consumiu. Tirando as suas roupas com uma velocidade surpreendente, logo o político estava entre as pernas longas e torneadas da morena a penetrando com voracidade. Isabella gemeu em seu sono, antes de finalmente despertar e ser uma participante ativa em mais algumas rodadas de sexo com seu futuro marido.

.

Quando o sol brilhoso e quente adentrou pelas janelas da suíte, Edward gemeu em desolação, enquanto Isabella gemia em contemplação. Ela queria poder desfrutar do sol nas piscinas do hotel. Sabendo que Edward estaria dormindo por boa parte da manhã, a jornalista ordenou para si um café da manhã continental completo – composto por chá, leite, café, suco, iogurte, croissants e frutas frescas, enquanto se arrumava para enfrentar o sol de Las Vegas.

Após o seu café da manhã, vestindo um biquíni preto tomara que caia com detalhes em dourado, Isabella seguiu para o amplo pátio onde ficava a belíssima piscina de _Wynn_. Ela relaxou sobre o sol quente tomando vez ou outra drinks frutados ou água, enquanto lia uma revista que lhe ofereceram. Sua beleza e sensualidade chamavam a atenção dos outros hospedes que estavam na área das piscinas, dos quais ela muito sensualmente sorria ou acenava, piscando seus grandes olhos castanhos, para o deleite da plateia masculina que a admirava.

No final da manhã, Edward se juntou a ela com seu tablet em mãos enquanto lia as noticias do país. O político rapidamente observou que a sua acompanhante despertava o interesse masculino, e decidindo marcar seu território ele a agilmente providenciou de beijá-la sofregamente e sensualmente, ondulando o seu corpo masculino ao feminino, praticamente fazendo sexo ali mesmo. Depois da demonstração de possessividade de Edward nenhum outro homem lançou um olhar cheio de flerte em direção à morena.

Almoçaram no elegante restaurante _Country Club_ dentro do próprio hotel, com vista para o imenso campo de golfe da propriedade. Após a refeição, Isabella decidiu passar a sua tarde do SPA do hotel sendo mimada, enquanto Edward optou por jogar golfe.

Após a tarde de tratamentos e mimos Isabella estava preparada para a noite. Trajando um belíssimo vestido negro de um ombro só na altura dos joelhos e uma fenda que ia até o topo de suas coxas, com acessórios em dourado e negro. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um elegante coque frouxo em sua nuca, com alguns fios emoldurando seu rosto em forma de coração, do qual uma maquiagem escura emoldurava seus olhos castanhos. Edward por sua vez, usava terno cinza profundo, com uma gravata negra.

Os dois formavam um casal elegante, tanto que enquanto caminhavam para a área mais reservada do restaurante _Bartolotta_ as margens de um lago repleto de carpas e decorado com bolas prateadas emparelhadas diversos olhares e múrmuros eram dirigidos a eles. Logo que se acomodaram na mesa, a jornalista observou que o anoitecer no deserto e as luzes douradas do ambiente davam uma aura sensual e única ao jantar.

- Está aproveitando o fim de semana, Isabella? – inquiriu Edward a morena enquanto saboreava o vinho que fora servido com a entrada de frutos do mar, a especialidade do restaurante.

- Não sei expressar em palavras o quanto, Edward. Obrigada por me proporcionar isto. – respondeu suavemente à morena, dando um leve aperto na coxa de seu amante.

O político sorriu suavemente, apertando a sua mão sobre a que Isabella havia posto em sua coxa, e deslizando até onde a sua ereção começava a crescer.

- Isto não é nada do que eu ainda lhe proporcionarei. – sussurrou o político no ouvido da jornalista, dando uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo de sua orelha. Isabella não perdera o duplo significado das palavras do político, e aproveitando a aura sensual e de flerte, passou seus lábios pela mandíbula de Edward dando suaves beijos, antes de responder com uma voz sensual e rouca que ainda estava afetada pelas palavras dele.

- Estou ansiosa por isto.

Com aquele sussurro sensual, Edward não suportou a distância que estava de Isabella, e com um movimento ágil de sua mão que estava nas costas da cadeira onde ela estava sentada, o político apertou seu pescoço, guiando seus lábios juntos. Como a maioria dos beijos que viam partilhando naquele fim de semana aquele também fora extremamente sensual e luxuriante. Suas línguas se enroscavam e acariciava uma a outra, sedentas por mais. Seus lábios eram participantes vividos e interessados, que no beijar transbordavam promessas e uma paixão avassaladora. Tiveram que interromper o beijo por causa do garçom que chegara com o prato principal.

Enquanto saboreavam os pratos da culinária mediterrânea, seus olhares encontravam-se cheios de luxuria e desejo. Aquela refeição era como uma longuíssima preliminar. Isabella sentia seu sexo úmido e pulsante por Edward. Ele sabia do desejo que a morena estava exalando, mas Edward decidira que aquela noite tudo seria mais lento. Hoje ele trataria Isabella com esmero. Como se fosse um ritual antes do _gran finale_.

Quando terminou a sua refeição, Edward continuou a observar Isabella enquanto esta ainda comia, o político que saboreava o seu vinho, estava ligeiramente curioso para saber o quanto sua acompanhante estava excitada. Em vista disto, colocou a sua grande mão na coxa desnuda pela fenda do vestido que Isabella usava e com um pequeno toque de seus dedos ele comandou para que ela abrisse suas pernas. Quando seus habilidosos e grandes dedos tocaram o seu centro inchado e coberto por uma renda agora molhada, Isabella soltou o garfo que ainda segurava em um baque, que tintilou por todo o restaurante. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ela saboreava o toque intimo e agradável de seu amante.

Fora quando um gemido estava prestes a se soltar por seus lábios, as ministrações de Edward pararam. Isabella estava prestes a protestar, mas quando Edward sorria satisfeito para ela, enquanto se inclinava para lhe sussurrar um "mais tarde", a morena sabia que aquela noite seria uma adorável tortura.

- Você já frequentou algum cassino, Isabella? – questionou Edward quando o garçom lhes trouxera a sobremesa e o café.

A jornalista surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

- Uh... uma vez. Quando fazia faculdade no Arizona. – deu de ombros saboreando uma colherada do doce escolhido, a famosa sinfonia doce. – Não sou boa jogadora, perdi um bom dinheiro aquela noite.

Edward sorriu com a observação da morena.

- Pois hoje irei ensiná-la como um cassino pode ser prazeroso. – sorriu enviesado. – E quanto uma mesa de _Black Jack_ pode render. – Isabella sorriu afetada com a resposta de Edward, balbuciando um "não posso esperar".

Depois de pagar pelo jantar, o casal fez um verdadeiro tour pelos cassinos de Las Vegas, jogaram um pouco no _Wynn_ e no _Encore_, passaram pelo _Bellagio_, _Caesars Palace_ e terminando a noite na suntuosidade do _The Venetian_. Os tetos abobadados em dourado e pinturas renascentistas eram de encher os olhos, assim como a sorte que Edward estava mais uma vez.

Edward já havia ganho mais de 200 mil dólares naquela noite, por isso optaram por encerrar a noite. Aproveitando-se da aura romântica do _Venetian_, que trazia a beleza exuberante de Veneza em sua decoração, o político e sua assessora optaram por dar uma volta por toda área. Isabella que sempre sonhara em conhecer a belíssima Veneza na Itália estava impressionada com a beleza reproduzida pelo resort. E quando Edward ofereceu para que ambos fizessem um passeio de Gondola à morena vibrou em alegria.

A aura romântica das luzes que iluminavam a piscina por onde as Gondolas passavam, o brilho dourado das luzes da cidade. A suave música que o Gondoleiro cantava, era um convite ao romantismo. Edward e Isabella que estavam abraçados na Gondola, onde beijavam-se como um casal apaixonado, longe de tramoias, das decisões, da aura política que os rodeava em Washington. Naquele momento era extremamente fácil esquecer que Edward era um Senador dos Estados Unidos da América, que um dia poderia ser presidente. Era fácil para Isabella esquecer que ela só estava junto de Edward para promover a sua carreira, que os dois se uniram apenas para satisfazer o desejo de vingança de seu padrinho Aro.

Tudo naquele romantismo forjado pelas luzes, pelo cantar e pelo balanço da Gondola era falso, mas nem Edward, muito menos Isabella preocupavam-se que tudo aquilo era apenas um ato da história de suas vidas. Não importava que nada daquilo era verdadeiro, e mesmo com essa mancha no inconsciente eles deixaram-se vender pela ilusão que aquele romantismo vendia.

Quando a Gondola parou próximo a replica da ponte Rialto para o casal descer, Edward ajudou Isabella com cuidado. E enquanto caminhavam em direção à rua onde deveriam seguir para um o hotel eles estavam abraçados como um casal qualquer divertindo-se em uma noite extremamente prazerosa na cidade do pecado. Seus olhos transmitiam uma paixão, um desejo, e mais alguma coisa que era difícil de identificar, mas que praticamente sufocava de tanta força.

Com esse desejo primitivo o dominando, Edward empurrou Isabella contra a parede da ponte, beijando a morena com sofreguidão, tudo mais uma vez fora esquecido. A volúpia, o desejo, a luxuria que estivera os rodeando por toda a noite havia se intensificado de uma maneira tão grande naquele momento que nenhum dos dois poderia se conter. Suas línguas acariciavam uma a outra. Guerreavam uma com a outra, em busca de dominância, onde nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ganhar. Suas mãos estavam ansiosas para deslizarem, tocarem os corpos um do outro.

Toda a necessidade havia se amplificado de uma maneira tão grande que estava deixando-os sedentos. Eles sabiam que precisavam voltar para o quarto em que estavam para continuar o que estavam fazendo, para poderem se dar no lugar onde melhor eles se entendiam, se completavam: na cama.

Fora Edward que interrompera o beijo, respirando profundamente e apoiando a sua testa com a de Isabella. Ambos respiravam rápido e ruidosamente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram o desejo estava mais uma vez refletido sobre as suas íris. Uma paixão inestimável queimava como a brasa de uma fogueira. Era crescente, necessitado, urgente.

- _Bella_... – murmurou reticente Edward. Isabella que estava distraída, ainda recuperando-se do beijo surpreendeu-se com o que ouviu, ou pensou ouvir Edward dizendo, e num reflexo se afastou do político.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou com a voz esganiçada e seus olhos desta vez, nadando com lágrimas.

- Bella. _Minha Bella_. – repetiu o político com mais segurança.

Os olhos castanhos de Isabella se arregalaram e lágrimas silenciosas escorreram de seus olhos. Somente seu pai a chamara de Bella, mas isso fora somente na infância, depois que ela fizera 7 anos, nunca mais Charlie a chamara de _Bella_.

- Você não gosta? – perguntou Edward estudando o rosto da morena. – Bella é...

- Linda, em italiano. Eu sei. – sussurrou a morena, com um suave e sincero sorriso em seus lábios. – É que faz muito tempo que alguém me chamava assim, eu tinha esquecido o quanto eu gostava. – respondeu tocando com a ponta de seus dedos o rosto anguloso e masculino de Edward.

- Posso chama-la assim? – perguntou o político com um toque de incerteza na voz.

Desta vez Isabella ampliou o sorriso.

- Claro, Edward. Eu adoraria que você me chamasse assim. – respondeu, sem deixar o político responder, capturando seus lábios em um novo beijo cheio de urgência.

Era difícil saber como eles fizeram o caminho até a suíte em que estavam hospedados no _Wynn_, pois a luxuria que estavam sentido um pelo outro era inestimável. Peças caíram de seus corpos como uma trilha ziguezagueante pela suíte. O desejo que os consumia quando se uniram carnalmente, exalava por seus poros. A cada estocada, a cada movimento, a cada gemido, a cada lamúria, a cada urro, a cada orgasmo, era uma promessa nova que era feita. Que seus corpos faziam sem a anuência de seus participantes.

Quando os dois caíram esgotados na cama, Isabella dormiu quase que instantaneamente, enquanto Edward ficou observando as luzes da cidade pela janela do quarto em que estavam. O político estava distraído com seus pensamentos quando ouviu o seu celular vibrando onde a sua calça havia ficado próximo à cama. Ele sabia então que deveria ir para o encontro que justificava toda aquela visita a Las Vegas.

Após um banho rápido, Edward vestiu roupas casuais – algo que ele odiava -, calça jeans, camiseta polo e um boné e sem olhar para trás deixou mais uma vez uma Isabella nua adormecida. Os seguranças que o haviam acompanhado já o esperavam no hall de entrada, ambos com também roupas casuais e uma Hummer preta, diferente do que estavam usando para a mobilidade na cidade.

O caminho até o _Four Seasons_ onde seria o seu encontro, foi sem interferências e como fora instruído aos seguranças pararam o carro na entrada de serviço do hotel, assim não chamando a atenção para o político. Logo que Edward passou pela porta de acesso um novo segurança, desta vez de braços largos e estrutura muscular imensa os atendeu. Seus olhos verdes esquadrinharam Edward de cima abaixo.

- Edward Cullen? – a sua voz grossa exigiu. O político acenou com a cabeça.

- Estou aqui para ver Liam Klotz. – respondeu Edward. O segurança acenou com a cabeça.

- O senhor Klotz está te esperando. – retribuiu o segurança, deixando Edward e seus seguranças passar.

Edward odiava pedir qualquer coisa a Liam Klotz, preferindo sempre Jason Jenks para qualquer trabalho investigativo, mas visto que Jenks parecia incapaz de localizar algo sobre Isabella Swan, Edward optou por Klotz, um alemão refugiado nos Estados Unidos por ser partidário dos ideais nazistas. Edward sabia que Klotz era um homem cruel, mas era muito mais eficiente que qualquer outro investigador da América, achando qualquer coisa que se procurava, independente de quem fosse.

Quando adentrou a sua sala elegantemente decorada no _Four Seasons_, Liam um homem alto e magro, cabelos ruivos com sardas em seu rosto, e cavanhaque no mesmo tom vermelho de seus cabelos. Liam vestia-se com esmero, calça social cinza, camisa verde escuro, colete no mesmo tom de cinza da calça e uma gravata de um verde mais claro, que realçava suas sardas e seus olhos verdes. O homem estava sentado em sua imponente mesa feita de mármore negro, onde fumava um charuto despreocupadamente, tanto que mal reconheceu Edward quando este entrou em sua sala.

O cheiro forte do charuto inebriou os sentidos de Edward, que sentiu uma vontade inestimável de fumar um cigarro, mas não querendo de impor diante de Klotz, deixou para satisfazer a sua vontade quando já estivesse longe dali. Depois de longos minutos em que Edward continuou em pé esperando o reconhecimento de Liam, o alemão enfim se pronunciou.

- Ora, ora Senador Cullen. – sorriu em diversão. – Sente-se.

- Boa noite, Sr. Klotz. – respondeu Edward enquanto sentava-se na cadeira em frente ao alemão.

Liam Klotz, que fizer parte do exército alemão antes da queda do muro de Berlim estudou Edward com cautela. Edward já havia requisitado seu trabalho anteriormente, mas com a sua atitude arrogante e prepotente a relação durou apenas aquele trabalho – o de sumir com provas que envolviam Edward em um escândalo de corrupção que poderia caçar os direitos políticos do Senador para todo o sempre, manchando a sua reputação como nenhuma outra já vista em toda América. Klotz sabia que antes de procura-lo Edward havia tentado com Jason Jenks limpar o seu nome, mas nem mesmo Jenks com a sua parceria com o crime organizado conseguira tal feito.

O investigador de Chicago, naquela situação, tentou atrapalhar o caminho do alemão, mas sendo um homem frio e calculista, treinado pelos últimos membros do exército nazista alemão, Liam não se intimidou, resolvendo a situação de maneira rápida e certeira, causando certa indisposição com Jenks, do qual Edward prontamente ficou ao lado de seu fiel escudeiro. Liam era um homem espero, sabia que mais dia, menos dia Edward iria precisar dele novamente, e quando isto acontecesse, ele finalmente poderia desmascarar Jenks, um homem que vire e mexe atrapalhava seus negócios.

E parecia que aquele dia finalmente chegara.

- Senador Cullen, acredito que o motivo da sua visita seja nobre. – divertiu-se o alemão. – Será que J. Jenks não está sendo tão fiel mais?

Edward fechou seus olhos em fenda, ele sabia que não podia retrucar o que Klotz dizia, desde seu alerta a mais de uma década o político tinha observado mais atentamente Jenks, mas nada até o mistério Isabella Swan havia despertado a sua duvida sobre seu associado.

- Eu acredito que Jenks ou está sendo pago por alguém, ou não é mais capaz de localizar algo de qualquer natureza sobre determinada pessoa. – respondeu Edward sem emoção. Liam arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpreso.

- E quem seria esta pessoa? – inquiriu o alemão.

- Isabella Marie Swan.

Liam tornou a arquear mais suas sobrancelhas, afinal Swan não era um nome muito comum e ele conhecia outra pessoa no mundo dos negócios escusos, pessoa essa que era empregador de Jenks com esse sobrenome.

- E quem seria Isabella Swan, Senador? Não pode ser uma simples mulher com quem o senhor se diverte, não é mesmo? – riu enviesado. – Ela deve ser de suma importância.

Edward ponderou a sua resposta. Por fim se deu como derrotado, o melhor era ser sincero com Liam Klotz.

- Atualmente pode-se dizer que ela é minha namorada, apesar de achar o título inapropriado para a nossa situação. – ponderou Edward. Liam o estudava com atenção. – E... bem... pretendo pedir para que ela se case comigo amanhã.

- Oh! – exclamou Liam, ainda não completamente satisfeito com a resposta do político, e Edward sabia disto.

- Acredito que nosso casamento ocorrerá logo, uma vez que se pretendo lançar uma campanha para presidência, já no próximo ano tenho que ter uma primeira dama a altura para corresponder ao posto. – concluiu Edward.

- E o senhor acha que a senhorita Swan, é esta mulher Senador? – questionou com um arquear de sobrancelha. – Porque Senador são poucas as primeiras damas que tem algo a ser escondido pelo crime organizado.

- Crime organizado? – Edward repetiu confuso. Liam sorriu vitorioso.

- O senhor já ouviu falar de Aro Volturi, Senador?

- Aro Volturi? Claro que já ouvi, esqueceu que fui prefeito de Chicago e que sou Senador do estado de Illinois? Esse homem é uma pedra no nosso sapato com seus negócios em todo estado, ele deve ter infiltrados no FBI, porque nunca conseguimos nada que prove que ele é um criminoso. – declamou Edward.

- Então Senador, acredito que o senhor não sabia que o seu nome é Aro _Swan_ Volturi, e que Jason Jenks é um de seus funcionários mais dedicados? – divertiu-se Liam.

- Você... você acha que Isabella está de alguma maneira envolvida com Aro... Volturi? – perguntou exacerbado Edward.

- Talvez sim, talvez não Senador. Swan não é um nome muito comum, mas também não é um nome extremamente popular, e se Jenks não está conseguindo nada sobre... sua futura esposa, pode indicar que o senhor Volturi esteja impedindo tal ação. – contemplou o investigador alemão.

Edward ponderou as palavras de Liam Klotz por alguns segundos. Seria isto que Jenks estaria escondendo? Essa relação entre Isabella e Aro Volturi? Era por causa da força e do poder de Aro Volturi que nem ele, nem Seth estava conseguindo chegar a lugar nenhum em relação ao mistério Isabella Swan?

- Como eu posso ter certeza que você não irá falhar, Klotz? Se o crime organizado está ajudando a encobrir os rastros dela, como você irá conseguir tal feito? – pontuou o político.

- Senador Cullen, eu já te provei a minha eficiência antes. Aro Volturi é apenas um homem acima de tudo, não Deus. Se algo está sendo escondido, e acredito que esteja, há outros métodos, pessoas que podem me auxiliar nesse aspecto. – sorriu Liam.

- E quanto isto iria me custar Klotz?

- Ora Senador, se estivermos falando realmente de Aro Volturi, barato não sairá.

- Quanto? – perguntou sem inflexão na voz. Liam sorriu finalmente notando a falta de paciência tão característica do político.

- Acredito que 2 milhões e meio, mais as eventuais despesas. – deu de ombros o alemão.

- Um milhão para começar está bom? – pediu o político agarrando a pasta que um de seus seguranças carregava.

- Mais do que excelente, Senador. – sorriu satisfeito Liam.

- Klotz, eu preciso que isto seja feito com rapidez. Dê preferencia a este caso, ok? – o alemão assentiu. – E eu quero tudo o que você possa encontrar, horários, com quem anda, o que come, tudo, nada deve passar, inclusive tudo sobre o passado dela, estamos entendidos?

- Senador Cullen, eu sou um profissional não faço o meu trabalho pela metade, e também não traio nenhum dos meus empregadores. Se o senhor quer tudo, o senhor terá _tudo_. – advertiu o investigador.

Os dois homens trocaram mais algumas palavras antes de um adeus da parte do político. Para Edward ele já havia ficado mais do que o necessário ali, naquela claustrofóbica sala.

.

Em seu último dia de estadia em Las Vegas, Edward e Isabella passaram uma manhã preguiçosa na cama no quarto onde estavam hospedados. À tarde optaram pela piscina, onde aproveitaram para beber alguns drinks e curtirem um ao outro como um casal enamorado. Apesar da informação de Liam Klotz havia dado a Edward sobre uma possível ligação de Isabella Swan e Aro Volturi tirou o seu ânimo, que estava curtindo a companhia de sua futura esposa com esmero.

No final da tarde, Isabella retornou ao salão de beleza do hotel – a pedido de Edward. Seus cabelos nesta noite estavam soltos e lisos formando cachos largos na ponta. Sua maquiagem era novamente com os olhos marcados, porém mais clara em suas pálpebras. O vestido que ela havia escolhido para vestir era verde de paetês, com recortes estratégicos que modelavam o seu corpo escultural. Uma sandália preta de tiras compunha todo o visual.

Isabella sentia uma ansiedade impar acerca daquela noite.

Para a aquela grande noite, Edward vestiu um terno cinza claro com uma camisa clara e gravata verde escuro, muito similar com o tom do vestido de Isabella. A pequena caixa negra da Tiffany's pesava em seu bolso.

Quando chegaram ao suntuoso restaurante _Lakeside_, Edward e Isabella foram levados para uma área extremamente reservada, onde ninguém podiam vê-los. E com a aura romântica do restaurante, bem como a paixão que fervia pelo simples olhar do casal o jantar passou-se de maneira extremamente agradável.

Beijos, caricias e promessas não ditas mais uma vez eram parte do jantar. E quando na hora da sobremesa o garçom trouxe uma garrafa de champanhe _Don Perignon_, Isabella sabia que Edward estava tramando alguma coisa. Servindo as duas taças estilo flauta, o político entregou uma à morena que recebeu de bom grado enquanto tomava uma para si. Com um sorriso enviesado no rosto e seus olhos fixos nos grandes olhos castanhos de Isabella ele murmurou:

- Brindemos?

Isabella sorriu inconscientemente.

- A quê?

- A nós, _minha _Bella. – sorriu o político.

- A nós? – concordou em forma de pergunta. Edward sorriu amplamente.

- A nós. – concordou, retirando a pequena caixa preta com o logo da Tiffany's de seu bolso e colocando a frente de Isabella. A morena encarou confusa da pequena caixa ao político, com um sorriso Edward incentivou ela abrir.

Adornada pela maciez do veludo negro havia um belíssimo anel de diamante. A pedra no centro era grande, provavelmente 3 quilates, onde era envolvida por uma coroa de diamantes, bem como em todo o anel pequenos pontos de diamantes estavam entalhados no ouro branco. O anel era lindo. Suntuoso. Luxuoso. Isabella estava atordoada com a beleza inexplicável da joia.

Edward observava atentamente o olhar da morena ao anel. Quando ela finalmente o encarou, sorrindo torto ele perguntou:

- Você me dará a honra de ser seu marido, Isabella Swan? – o olhar da morena se ampliou e lágrimas de surpresa brilhavam em seus olhos. Sua boca estava seca, seu coração palpitava ruidosamente em seu peito. Suas pernas começaram a tremer. E possivelmente ela começou a hiperventilar.

Ela sabia que eventualmente o pedido aconteceria, Edward já havia dado dicas que a queria como a sua esposa, mas nunca, nem nos seus sonhos de criança Isabella imaginou um pedido tão singelo, tão romântico, tão incaracterístico para a situação em que estava. Por um breve segundo ela considerou jogar tudo para o alto e viver o romance que lhe era destinado com aquele belo homem a sua frente. Mas ela sabia em seu imo que romances não existem, tudo era um jogo de interesses. De repente aquele pedido tinha um gosto amargo, e as suas lágrimas não eram mais de felicidade, mas sim de realização. A realização de seu plano.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Aproveitando o ensejo Edward insistiu:

- _Você aceita se casar comigo?_

**.**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hellooou, existe alguém por aqui ainda?! *olha para os lados procurando alguém na cidade fantasma chamada CI*_

_Eu sei... sumi, desapareci, sequer dei sinal de vida pelos últimos 6 meses, mas... a vida real me trolou bonitinho. Nem vou narrar a minha saga de trabalho, faculdade, projetos e etc. para vocês, porque senão o tédio reinará! De qualquer forma, eu sempre disse que nunca abandonarei a fic e eis eu aqui! E como eu sempre digo: "antes tarde do que nunca"._

_Bem... capítulo cheio de acontecimento, não?! *risos* Esse foi um daqueles capítulos que sempre tiveram idealizados na minha cabeça: a primeira vez que Edward chamaria ela de Bella. E eu sempre imaginei que essa cena tinha que aconteceu em Las Vegas no The Venetian, e eis que aconteceu! Romantismo na medida em que esse casal pervertido e interesseiro merece! Sério que vocês estavam achando que eles iam se casar em Las Vegas?! Vocês estão é subestimando Senaward e Bellorra. Os dois gostam de luxo, suntuosidade, extravagancia e o casamento deles vai ter tudo isso! Acreditem ou não! _

_E o Edward hein?! Ele pode estar se apaixonando por "sua" Bella, mas ainda com um pé no chão. Será que ele vai descobrir tudo sobre ela?! *musiquinha de suspense* Liam Klotz já plantou a dúvida na cabeça do nosso político... agora só falta o BOOM!_

_O pedido de casamento, gostaram?! Acharam muito bobo?! Criatividade me faltou nesse final! =p Perdoem essa pobre alma por isso, ok?!_

_Ahh... já estava me esquecendo: como 2014 já tá aí em toda a sua glória e se este ano foi um desastre de tempo, e o próximo vai ser bem pior resolvi encurtar a fic, eu previa 30 capítulos, mas como além da falta de motivação, do tempo e também da minha inspiração resolvi diminuir para 20, no máximo 22, e como tal espero conseguir terminar antes da Copa no Brasil! *brincadeirinha* Mas a verdade é, vou tentar acelerar ao máximo, não terá mais capítulos enoooooooormes, serão capítulos mais concisos, direto ao ponto, mas sem comprometer nada do enredo, ok?! Talvez com sorte eu termine antes de ter que enfrentar meus alunos no próximo ano! HUAHUAHUA_

_Sem mais delongas, quero agradecer a todos que continuam aqui comigo, esperando pacientemente um novo post. Aqueles que não me deixam desanimar questionando quando sairá capítulo novo, o porque da demora. Isto aqui é para vocês! Desculpem-me a demora, e obrigada por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, serem vocês! Vocês já sabem, dúvidas, criticas, curiosidades, qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade de me questionarem no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - este cantinho é para vocês!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo imenso carinho e compreensão inestimável de vocês. Se não nos vermos até o Natal: "Feliz natal a todos!"_

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	16. Legado

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo quinze – Legado

.

"_**Espera-se que os filhos tenham alguma parte dos pais  
como forma de legado, bem como, que ajam no mundo  
cumprindo certas missões familiares."  
**__- __desconhecido__ -_

.

Anthony Cullen desde quando era pequeno, nos auros tempos da década de 20 já ouvira seu pai dizer que se um homem quisesse ser lembrado tinha que construir um legado, pois só um legado passado de pai para filho era capaz de fazer um homem imortal. Owen Cullen, no caso, não era um homem estudado, era apenas um agricultor de família irlandesa, vindo para a América ainda muito pequeno, mas as palavras do bisavô do Senador Edward Cullen foram sendo transmitida de geração em geração.

Carlisle Cullen, nunca gostou desse discurso, tanto que tentou se rebelar contra o ideal de construir um legado, como o seu pai Anthony o instruíra por toda a sua infância e juventude, mas por fim se rendera, sabendo que não tinha como ir contra a _família_. Tanto que mesmo Carlisle aceitando seu destino fazer a sua parte no legado da família Cullen, Anthony preferiu por si mesmo explicar desde pequeno a Edward a importância de um legado. E fora tomando as palavras de seu avô que Edward criara o seu filho Alec: que a única coisa que poderia marcar um homem para todo o sempre era o legado. Um nome de família que seria para sempre passado a diante.

E Alec aprendera muito bem a lição. Desde criança quando perguntavam o que o garoto gostaria de ser quando crescesse ouvia-se um claro: _político_, assim como seu bisavô, avô e pai. Trilhar um caminho para tornar-se um homem público. E de fato desde criança Alec já dava sinais de que era um bom líder, sendo presidente de sala nos anos iniciais de sua educação, depois no ensino médio tornando-se presidente do corpo estudantil e durante a sua educação superior mostrando-se a todos como um jovem líder deve se comportar e como a persuasão era algo infalível nas suas táticas jurídicas e, futuramente, nas políticas, Alec se formara com honras, meses antes de entrar na corrida eleitoral.

Por isto tudo, por essa ferocidade de ser um homem público desde muito criança que aquela data não era só um marco na carreira do jovem Alec Cullen, era o primeiro passo que ele estava dando para continuar a disseminar o legado Cullen.

Na terna idade de 21 anos Alec conseguira uma vitória sobre o experiente candidato da oposição para tornar-se prefeito da Capital Federal dos Estados Unidos da América. Sua campanha não fora fácil. Não de jeito nenhum. O candidato da oposição que era apoiado pelo atual prefeito buscou coisas do breve passado do jovem Alec em Nova Iorque, e mesmo que Edward houvesse movido céus e terras para apagar um erro de seu filho, ainda assim Oliver Grant conseguira provas e testemunhas sobre o incidente de Alec. Custou um bom dinheiro em propagandas para reverter à situação, e vários debates para que Alec provasse que apesar de sua pouca idade tinha a capacidade de governar a cidade. Porém, o que rendera a sua vitória foi à influência de seu pai, o Senador Edward Cullen.

Washington sendo a Capital Federal dos Estados Unidos, as decisões tomadas pelo prefeito e pelos conselheiros municipais sofriam a anuência do Congresso Nacional, e, com Edward Cullen como presidente do Congresso, a administração do mais jovem Cullen seria muito mais fácil de ser levada. Os eleitores, ou pelo menos 55% deles, que garantiram a sua vitória, se focaram nisso: no benefício que a aliança entre pai e filho poderiam trazer a cidade.

Pela vitória de Alec que aquele dia não era apenas um dia de comemoração para a família Cullen, era um dia de _glória_. As três gerações de líderes juntas era inspiradora. Carlisle como um dos vice-presidentes mais carismáticos do país, Edward como um dos grandes nomes para a corrida presidencial em alguns anos e Alec como o mais jovem prefeito de Washington e um futuro promissor na política.

Tanto que o baile de gala ofertado por um dos grandes patrocinadores da campanha de Alec estava atraindo atenção de todos. Carros elegantes, decoração impecável, homens com seus smokings bem cortados, mulheres com seus belíssimos vestidos de designers de renome. Mas nenhum destes detalhes chamava tanto a atenção quanto à família Cullen. Toda a família Cullen, incluindo seus agregados.

Carlisle e Esme Cullen foram os primeiros a chegarem ao local onde seria o baile. Carlisle vestia um tradicional smoking preto completo, seus cabelos loiros normalmente tão disciplinados e, penteados para trás, estavam mais displicentes, mas sem perder a sua elegância e charme. Esme, por sua vez, era a etíope da elegância feminina em seus sessenta e poucos anos. Um vestido nude com rendas levemente douradas, seus acessórios variavam do nude nos sapatos e _clutch_, e dourados em seus brincos e anéis. Seus cabelos acobreados com um leve toque de prateados estavam belamente penteados no seu corte Chanel tradicional.

Os próximos do clã Cullen a chegarem foram o Senador Jasper Whitlock e sua esposa Alice Cullen Whitlock. Jasper também estava com um tradicional smoking preto, a única diferença para o do seu sogro era sua lapela com um leve toque de cetim. Alice apesar de ser considerada por muitos como o espírito mais livre da família Cullen usava um elegante vestido sem mangas azul claro com detalhes geométricos, seus acessórios eram prateados e seus longos cabelos castanhos com mechas acobreadas e loiras estavam soltos e penteados para o lado, com cachos largos e brilhantes.

Jane Cullen, responsável pela campanha que rendera a vitória a seu irmão, chegou acompanhada de seu namorado Demetri Hastings que como todos os homens usava um smoking, porém para a sua tenra idade Demetri apostara por um modelo mais jovial com gravata skinny invés da tradicional borboleta. Jane, optara por um modelo dégradé de patês que partia do prata indo até o preto carvão. Seus acessórios eram de um tom de prata escuro, e seus cabelos loiros avermelhados como o de sua mãe Tanya, estavam pretos para trás em um coque bagunçado.

O Senador Edward Cullen e sua noiva Isabella Swan foram os próximos a chegarem ao elegante baile. Edward como sempre estava impecável em um de seus smokings de corte tradicional com apenas um detalhe de cetim em sua lapela, usando gravata borboleta elegantemente. Isabella por sua vez, deixou que o enorme diamante que fazia parte de seu anel de noivado chamasse a atenção. Seu vestido de um azul meia noite era simples, ou _quase_ simples, o generoso decote da frente chamava a atenção, mas sem revelar muito ou deixa-lo vulgar, abraçando as suas curvas antes do mesmo descer amplamente por suas pernas. Suas sandálias eram negras, confundindo com o vestido, e seus acessórios eram pequenos e discretos com detalhes de diamante e safiras do mesmo tom do vestido, tudo para não chamar a atenção do seu dedo anelar direito. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em sua nuca num elegante coque e sua franja caia lateralmente, dando-lhe uma elegância impar.

Mas quando o convidado de honra da noite chegou com um sorriso tímido, ao lado de sua atual namorada a atenção passou a ser dividida entre ele, seu pai e futura madrasta.

Alec assim como todos os homens vestia smoking, o seu, entretanto, uma versão mais modernizada com uma lapela mais fina e de cetim, indicava a jovialidade do prefeito eleito. Seus cabelos acobreados como os de seu pai estavam elegantemente despenteados e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade. Angela Weber, sua namorada, estava estonteante em um vestido de um ombro só vermelho do qual marcava a sua cintura. Seus acessórios de um suave tom de dourado, e seus cabelos elegantemente presos em um rabo de cavalo.

A noite fora memorável, onde a atenção era dividida entre os parabéns a Alec por sua vitória na eleição e a Edward e Isabella por seu noivado, que havia sido oficializado para a imprensa no dia anterior.

Políticos, lobistas, grandes empresários e até mesmo algumas celebridades cumprimentavam a família Cullen, primeiro pela vitória de Alec, e depois pelo noivado de Edward e Isabella. Alec que apesar de desde pequeno saber o seu destino na política, ainda estava contido em sua comemoração, ele sabia que ainda não havia ganho a guerra, apenas uma batalha. Seu mandato seria observado com lentes de aumento por todos, e qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal para toda a sua carreira.

Edward, em contrapartida, estava radiante com a vitória de seu filho, ele sabia que _nada_ iria prejudica-lo, ele mesmo faria o impossível para que a oposição não causasse problemas a Alec quando fossem aprovar qualquer coisa para cidade. Outro motivo para o sorriso vitorioso no rosto do Senador era a sua noiva, Isabella esbanjava uma simpatia que agradava a todos, era evidente que Isabella Swan, num breve futuro Isabella Cullen era a escolha mais do que perfeita a primeira dama.

Quando chegou a hora dos discursos, Carlisle como presidente do partido dos Democratas foi o primeiro a falar. Com um sorriso jovial, e com seus olhos azuis cobertos por seus óculos de leitura de aro metalizado, o ex-vice-presidente iniciou o seu discurso:

- Boa noite a todos. Essa noite é muito especial não só para mim, mas como para toda a minha família. – sorriu o médico por paixão. – Acredito que até aqueles que não estão mais aqui, como o meu pai o Senador Anthony Cullen, e até mesmo o meu avô Owen Cullen estão felizes com a vitória do meu neto. Sim. Hoje não estou aqui apenas como o representante do partido, estou aqui como um avô orgulhoso de seu neto, por ter conseguido chegar aqui. Alec, parabéns por sua vitória; tenho certeza que esta é apenas à primeira de um caminho cheio de outras na carreira pública. – pontuou orgulhosamente Carlisle. – Sei que este caminho não é fácil, e ainda tem muitos e altos e baixos a vir, mas com a sua persistência, força e dedicação eu tenho certeza que você conseguira. – seus olhos azuis focaram o de seu neto. – E, para tudo o que você precisar neste caminho eu estarei ao seu lado, te ajudando. – os olhos do avô e do neto brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas. – Peço a todos uma salva de palmas para o prefeito eleito do Distrito de Columbia, Alec Cullen! – encerrou Carlisle visivelmente emocionado.

Aplausos soavam por todo o salão com o discurso de Carlisle Cullen a seu neto Alec. O jovem político tentava conter ligeiras lágrimas que banhava seu rosto, ao contrário de sua avó e tia que choravam copiosamente. Angela olhava orgulhosa de seu namorado. Jane tentava conter as lágrimas enquanto abraçava o seu irmão gêmeo. Isabella apenas olhava com um leve toque de surpresa em direção a seu futuro enteado. Enquanto Carlisle voltava à mesa, Edward se levantou abotoando um botão de seu smoking indo em direção ao palco. Deu um leve abraço em seu pai, antes de assumir o microfone.

- Boa noite. – começou o Senador. – Obrigado a meu pai pelo belo e inspirador discurso. – elogiou. – Quero começar esse discurso, vamos chamar assim, dizendo que eu sempre tive orgulho dos meus filhos, eles sempre foram impressionantes, mas durante esta campanha não só Alec como a sua irmã Jane foram imbatíveis. Hoje mais do que nunca com a vitória de Alec e de Jane, como chefe de campanha, eu posso dizer que o meu orgulho por vocês aumentaram. Vocês são os melhores filhos, netos, sobrinhos, o futuro que podemos ter. – ressoou Edward apaixonadamente. Na mesa dos Cullen, Esme chorava no ombro de Carlisle, Alice que também era madrinha dos gêmeos segurava as mãos de Jasper enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos. Jane, já não continha suas lágrimas, diante do discurso orgulhoso de seu pai. Alec também chorava, porém mais contido. Carlisle sorria orgulhoso para o seu filho, com os olhos brilhando. Isabella tentava a todo custo conter as lágrimas que banhavam seus olhos. Pela primeira vez desde que se relacionara com Edward viu no político o pai que ele era, um pai muito similar a seu próprio pai, Charlie Swan.

"Muitos da oposição vão dizer que vocês só conseguiram a vitória por causa da minha influência no Senado, mas digo para todos aqui que não. Os dois trabalharam incansavelmente para conseguir esta vitória e se conseguiram, mereceram por seus próprios esforços." – sorriu amplamente para seus filhos. – "Como meu pai, Carlisle, disse a pouco, tenho certeza que meu avô e bisavô estejam onde estiverem estão tão orgulhosos de vocês como nós estamos hoje. Ambos que sempre disseram que a família sempre é o mais importante, que um legado passado de geração em geração, não é aquele que tenha poder, mas apoio entre os entes." – editou Edward, modificando um pouco o discurso de Anthony para que não parecesse arrogante ou prepotente, afinal, todos dentro daquele salão eram futuros eleitores.

"Alec" – sorriu Edward para o seu filho. – "Lembro da primeira vez que você foi me visitar no gabinete em Chicago, quando fui prefeito. Você estava deslumbrado, lembro que na época você deveria ter um pouco mais de 3 anos, trocava a maioria das letras ainda" – divertiu-se. –"Mas quando você se sentou na minha mesa você me disse todo orgulhoso: 'Papai um dia eu vou ser prefeito que nem você, vou sentar numa mesa dessas e tomar decisões importantes, ajudar ao povo a viver melhor. Papai eu vou ser um político que nem você, o vovô Cullen e o bisa Tony.', naquele momento eu sabia que você iria conseguir chegar onde quisesse, você seria um prefeito, um governador, um senador e até presidente, porque você tinha força de vontade, você tinha toda a nossa família para estar ao seu lado. Você, Alec, é o futuro, não só como político, mas como homem, como um legado. Parabéns meu filho, não existe palavras para dizer o quanto estou orgulhoso por você hoje."

Mais uma vez aplausos encheram o salão, desta vez muito mais animados e emocionados. Não era só o clã Cullen que chorava, era fácil ver por todo o salão olhos marejados. Edward sempre fora bom em convencer multidões. Sempre um excelente orador, capaz de emocionar o mais difícil dos homens. O seu discurso que sempre priorizou a família, o apoio familiar sempre fora pontual e essencial em todas as suas campanhas, e no discurso orgulhoso a seu filho o Senador Cullen não deixaria de trazer mais uma vez o que a família representava para eles. Alec entendeu as palavras não ditas de Edward. Afinal, assim como o seu pai e antes dele seu avô, Alec sempre soube o seu papel no legado Cullen.

Quando Edward voltou à mesa abraçou com força seus filhos, primeiro, Jane e depois Alec, que agradecia o seu pai por seu discurso pontual. Sabendo que precisava por si próprio discursar, Alec soltou o seu pai e seguiu para o palco. Com seus olhos ainda levemente marejados começou:

- Boa noite a todos, e obrigado por estarem aqui. – agradeceu dando um sorriso que abrangia a todos no salão. – Depois dos discursos do meu avô Carlisle e do meu pai Edward, vai ser difícil superar o que eles disseram, por isso me perdoem se eu soar infantil ou até mesmo pouco articulado, mas é que diante de tanta emoção me faltam palavras. – ressoou o jovem. – Minha família, como todos aqui sabem, sempre estiveram envolvidos com a política, e para tantos talvez, esse destino já estava traçado para mim antes de nascer, mas não é assim, nunca foi assim. Meu avô é médico, meu pai além de um excelente advogado é Coronel da Força Aérea, inclusive defendendo a bandeira do nosso país na Guerra, então não, eu _nunca_ fui obrigado a seguir a carreira política. – pontuou Alec com uma meia verdade, afinal, sempre fora decidido que ele seguiria a carreira política. – Mas eu escolhi representar o povo, porque vi meu bisavô, meu avô e meu pai fazerem isso com prazer, amor mesmo. Então sim essa vitória é pela minha família, mas principalmente a todos aqueles que acreditaram em nós, que acreditaram em mim. Eu afirmo a todos aqui, eu farei o meu melhor nos próximos 4 anos, sempre lutarei pelo povo, pelo melhor da população da minha cidade. – declamou acaloradamente. – Obrigado, pelo voto de confiança de todos.

Após o curto discurso de Alec, uma nova onda de aplausos soou por todo o salão. Alec assim como seu avô e seu pai também tinha o dom da oratória, mas o jovem, que nascera sabendo como manipular a população com belas palavras, era mais emocional, não dava todos os créditos à família, mas ao povo. Alec sabia como ser um populista. Sabia que convencer as massas não era só pintar uma boa família, como um homem de família. O povo já não era mais ingênuo. Por isso Alec se mostrava um homem do povo. Sua campanha fora uma prova disso: escolas, asilos, feiras comunitárias, festivais, tudo o que acontecia na cidade nos últimos 4 vezes ele se fez presente. Cumprimentava, abraçava, beijava o povo, comia junto com eles, ria junto com eles, ouvia atentamente cada pedido, cada reivindicação, cada história. O seu jeito de lhe dar com cada habitante de Washington foi um dos pontos altos de sua campanha. Alec havia aprendido bem com seus familiares como se deve ser um político. E ele estava sendo, muito melhor do que todos os outros.

O restante do baile passou-se tranquilamente, ainda havia muitas parabenizações a Alec e a Edward e Isabella, mas eram bem mais contidas do que antes dos discursos. Tanto que Isabella e Esme começaram a falar sobre os preparativos do casamento, com uma participação de Alice, afinal ela nunca fora de grandes planejamentos, sempre deixando isto para a sua mãe que sempre gostara de planejar tudo. Alice gostava de ir conforme a música, levando a vida um dia de cada vez.

.

Após, passado a eleição de Alec em novembro, o foco passou para os preparativos do casamento. Esme indicou a Isabella um excelente planejador de casamentos que estava auxiliando-a com todos os detalhes. Como a data definida pelo Senador no início do mês de abril os preparativos tinham que serem rápidos. Local, flores, ministro, convidados, convites, jantar, bolo, vestido. Isabella escolheu cada detalhe, afinal aquele não seria apenas um simples casamento, aquele seria o casamento do século. Para a jornalista cada detalhe era de suma importância. Ela queria que tudo fosse mais que perfeito, fosse memorável, inesquecível.

Ação de graças, natal e ano novo, foi eventos esquecíveis diante dos preparativos do grande casamento. Isabella ia e vinha de Nova Iorque quase toda a semana para fazer provas de seu vestido – que ela havia importado da Itália de um designer que havia se apaixonado. Junto do planejador de casamentos, Corin O'Donnell, Isabella decidiu cada detalhe, Edward apenas assinava os cheques e, caso, algum desejo de sua futura esposa estava difícil de satisfazer ele dava o cartão Senador dos Estados Unidos, e voilá, tudo se resolvia.

Fora em meados de fevereiro, quando Jacob retornou de Iowa. O ex-membro do exército americano ainda não estava nada feliz com o casamento de sua amada Isabella. Ele ainda não se conformava na necessidade dela se casar com quem planejava destruir. Na verdade Jacob Black não aceitava de maneira alguma esse casamento. Mas depois de quase 5 meses nos confins de Iowa, Jacob decidiu que não adiantava ficar chorando suas magoas, ele deveria ir atrás de Isabella e impedir que ela cometesse a loucura que era se casar com Edward Cullen.

Jake tentou marcar diversos encontros com sua paixão, mas ela recusou cada um, deixando o moreno cada dia mais irritado. Foi somente no começo da segunda quinzena de março, 20 dias antes de seu casamento com Edward, que Isabella decidiu enfim encontrar com Jacob. Edward teria uma reunião de emergência com alguns Senadores da oposição, falando sobre os planos do presidente para alguns projetos de lei. Esta reunião era tão importante que ninguém estaria acompanhado, seria somente os Senadores. Foi então sabendo que Edward ficaria preso até altas horas na sala de reuniões do Capitólio que a morena decidira ir ao seu antigo apartamento onde Jake estava vivendo.

Estranhamente o apartamento encontrava-se completamente limpo. Nada estava fora do lugar, cada coisa do jeito que Isabella havia deixado antes de se mudar para _downtown_. Jacob estava sentado no sofá com um olhar sério em direção a Isabella. Seus cabelos que já eram curtos, agora estavam ainda mais curtos, praticamente raspados. Suas roupas também estavam diferentes. Saíram os jeans surrados e entrou à calça social cinza, as camisetas que marcavam seu belo corpo também ficaram de lado, por camisas social, no caso uma branca com detalhes em azul. A sua famosa jaqueta de couro também estava faltando, em seu lugar um blazer cinza com detalhes em cinza mais claro.

Jacob Black estava diferente e Isabella não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. Mas se Jake estava vestindo-se diferente, Isabella também estava.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos normalmente tão ondulados estavam mais curtos, mais lisos e com cachos largos em suas pontas. Até mesmo pequenos filetes acobreados misturavam-se entre os cabelos castanhos de Isabella. Era obvio que ela havia feito alguma aplicação de tintura recentemente. Sua maquiagem que antes priorizava seus grandes olhos castanhos estava mais discreta, mais elegante. Sua roupa gritava sifões, o vestido rosa suave com detalhes pretos parecia ter sido feito especialmente para o seu corpo, o casaco também era elegante e se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo. O sapato Jake facilmente podia ver o famoso solado vermelho. A bolsa que ela usava também tinha extremamente visível a tarjeta da marca. Brincos de diamante adornava a sua orelha, em seu pulso o relógio Rolex, mas o que chamava mais a atenção era o imenso diamante que repousava no dedo anelar direito. Jacob sentiu-se nauseado com a imagem.

Isabella fora a primeira a falar.

- Jake... – começou praticamente sem folego, aproximando-se onde seu amante de outrora estava sentado. – O que aconteceu com você? O que são essas roupas? Esse cabelo? – questionou atordoada.

Jacob riu sem humor.

- Do tipo de homem que você se envolve agora Isabella. – replicou grosseiramente. – E você? Parece que finalmente realizou o sonho de comprar em lojas de estilistas famosos.

Isabella fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo.

- Jake, não é assim.

- Não é assim? – o homem explodiu levantando-se de seu lugar no sofá. – Então como é? Há pouco mais de um ano, você me prometeu, jurou Isa, que iria apenas infiltrar-se no Gabinete do Senador Cullen, tentar seduzi-lo para descobrir todos os podres dele que o Jenks disse vagamente e depois destruí-lo, com o objetivo de se tornar uma grande jornalista. Mas agora onde está este desejo? O que estou vendo diante de mim é mais uma esposa troféu de um político, você se vendeu! – esbravejou irritado.

- Eu me vendi? – questionou surpresa Isabella, copiando a postura de Jacob. – Eu estou trabalhando o meu futuro, o _nosso_ futuro Jake! Você sempre soube que não seria fácil achar algo sobre Edward Cullen, ele não diz a todos os seus podres, ele os mantém bem seguros, senão fizesse isto nunca teria chego aonde chegou! – pontuou estendendo o dedo diante da face de seu amante.

- Mas e o casamento, é tudo um ato? – perguntou Jacob com um leve tom de escarnio.

- Você sabia que um possível casamento poderia acontecer, não era um plano efetivo, mas poderia acontecer, e vai acontecer! Eu preciso me casar com Edward para conseguir o que eu quero sobre ele, saber tudo sobre o que aconteceu, que malditos esqueletos são esses que Jenks não diz ou divulga prova, eu preciso saber e mostrar ao povo! – declamou, mas sem convencimento.

- Você fará isto com o seu marido? – divertiu-se Jacob. – Irá entrega-lo em uma bandeja de prata a Corte? Vai fazer algumas visitas íntimas a ele no presidio federal?

Isabella trincou seus dentes.

- Para com isto Jacob Black, esse papo de noivo largado no altar não combina com você. Eu tenho que fazer isto, e se tiver que fazer visitas íntimas a Edward no presidio eu irei, se isso mostrar-se necessário. – declarou.

- Você está delirando Isabella. Você não precisa disto. Você não entende que _nunca_ vai descobrir nada sobre o passado do Senador Cullen? Jenks blefou, não há nenhuma prova de nada. Você está se vendendo por alguns sapatos, roupas e diamantes. Eu posso te dar _tudo _isso se você quiser! – exclamou apaixonadamente, aproximando-se de sua amada.

- Não é por causa do dinheiro, Jake.

- Você o ama? – questionou.

Isabella respondeu prontamente:

- Lógico que não! Eu amo você, Jake, não Edward. – respondeu fervorosamente. Os olhos de Jacob suavizaram. – Só que antes de ficarmos juntos eu tenho que promover a minha carreira. Você sabe que a minha carreira sempre foi a minha prioridade.

- Me beije, Isa. Se você realmente me ama como diz, me beija. – exigiu o moreno.

Isabella não pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo com toda a paixão que podia, entretanto o beijo estava diferente, algo estava faltando, mas antes que esse pensamento a consumisse, Jacob aprofundou o beijo e logo, peça a peça foram sendo deixadas pelo chão e em questão de segundos estavam nus se amando como há tempos não faziam em sua cama.

Havia saudade, era óbvio. Mas também havia algo diferente. Para Jacob estava tudo igual. Tudo perfeito. Mas para Isabella estava faltando algo, estava errado, era simplesmente estranho. Ela já não era uma participante muito ativa, deixando tudo para ele que parecia avido dela, necessitado dela.

Fora depois das dez que Isabella deixou um Jacob completamente satisfeito sexualmente em seu antigo apartamento. Ela tinha que voltar para o apartamento que praticamente estava dividindo com Edward. As últimas horas na companhia de Jacob rastejavam em sua mente como cobras venenosas presas em uma caixa.

De repente Isabella sentia-se suja, mas porque esse sentimento a consumia tanto? Ela não fazia ideia.

Ela estava tão atordoada, tão perdida em pensamentos que mal notou Jacob correndo atrás dela pela calçada do edifício. Seu sorriso amplo brilhava em sua pele morena. Seu peitoral estava a mostra pela camisa aberta da qual ele lutava para fechar.

- Isa! – chamou a distância. Isabella não virou para reconhecer. Fora só quando ele puxou o seu braço que ela saiu de seu devaneio.

- Jake? – perguntou confusa, olhando para os lados, procurando algum olhar sorrateiro.

- Esqueci-me de te dar um presente. – murmurou abrindo uma caixinha de joias onde uma pulseira, provavelmente de ouro branco, estava. Enganchada nas argolas da joia um pendente de ouro em formato de um lobo. Era tão delicado, mas também tão forte, tão íntimo. Isabella sentiu-se instantaneamente sufocada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. – Para você não se esquecer de mim, Cachorra. – provocou com um sorriso apaixonado a Isabella.

- Obrigada Bonitão. – retribuiu Isabella, que ficou nas pontas do pé dando um beijo suave nos lábios de Jacob. Entretanto o filho bastardo de Aro Volturi não estava preparado para encerrar o beijo, puxando a morena pela cintura e aprofundando em um beijo apaixonado.

.

Não muito longe de onde o casal trocava o beijo apaixonado Liam Klotz estava munido de sua máquina fotográfica registrando o momento com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Liam já havia descoberto muita coisa sobre Isabella Marie Swan nos últimos meses, aquela foto era apenas a cobertura do bolo, agora faltava apenas a cereja, que ele estava positivo que seria colocada em breve no topo do bolo.

Isabella nem fazia ideia de como a vida dela estava prestes a mudar, tanto para o bem, quanto para o mal. Tanto que a morena ignorou completamente o mal estar que se alojou em seu estomago quando se afastava da frente de seu antigo edifício onde Jake ainda estava a observando.

Um fugaz pensamento passou por sua mente, enquanto ela relembrava os seus momentos com Jacob, não só aquela noite, mas durante os últimos anos. Era verdade que ela o amava? A resposta veio com a voz de Edward soando em sua mente:

- _Não_.

**.**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi para quem ainda está aqui! Eu disse que não demoraria a voltar, que talvez ainda em 2013 vocês teriam notícias de mim. E aqui estou! HUAHUAHUA_

_Esse capítulo foi um preâmbulo para o casamento do século! Sim, sim, próximo capítulo é o casamento! Sei que este capítulo foi curto, sem muitas revelações, sem diálogos elaborados e extremamente conciso, mas ele sequer estava nos meus planos iniciais, mas observando a cronologia que eu fiz a eleição de Alec era essencial para aparecer antes do casamento! Além é claro desta conversa derradeira entre Jacob e Bella, com Liam flagrando os dois! Xiii... como o Senador vai reagir diante disto?! E quando ele vai saber?! Cenas do próximo capítulo! Huahuahua_

_Bom, não sei se vocês viram, mas eu respondi a grande maioria das reviews. Aquelas que não respondi, milhões de perdões, mas como vocês não tem acesso ao site fica difícil responder, mas li cada reviewzinha com atenção e carinho. Este apoio de vocês mesmo depois de meses, provando que não abandonaram essa leitura louca é um verdadeiro colírio aos meus olhos. É pra vocês que tudo isto aqui é feito!_

_Sem mais delongas, obrigada por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, serem vocês! Vocês já sabem, dúvidas, criticas, curiosidades, qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade de me questionarem no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - este cantinho é para vocês!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo imenso carinho e compreensão inestimável de vocês comigo. E que 2014 venha cheio de muita paz, saúde, amor, sucesso e a conclusão dessa fic! _

_Feliz ano novo a todos!_

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	17. Enlace

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo dezesseis – Enlace

.

"_**O matrimônio é uma experiência,  
e cada experiência tem o seu preço."  
**__- __Oscar Wilde__ -_

.

É de esperar que o dia mais aguardado na vida de uma mulher é o dia do seu casamento. Naquele momento, marcado por algumas horas é onde os sonhos de uma vida inteira se tornam realidade, e a esperança de um futuro junto com o homem de sua vida, aquele que se escolheu, inicia.

Isabella teve estes sonhos na sua vida, assim como qualquer outra menina, adolescente. Como qualquer outra mulher.

Em sua infância, ela, sonhava com o príncipe em um cavalo branco tomando-a para si, e vivendo para todo o sempre o seu próprio conto de fadas. Em sua adolescência, onde começou a conhecer a sua sexualidade e com todos os hormônios explodindo, Isabella ainda sonhava com o dia que ela caminharia em um belo vestido branco em direção ao altar, onde o homem que ela havia escolhido que a conheceria por completo estaria esperando por ela com olhos cheios de uma paixão inexplicável.

Mesmo não acreditando mais naqueles sonhos de contos de fada, ou na idealização adolescente do que seria um casamento, Isabella ainda idealizava o seu próprio casamento, claro, nos últimos anos ela se policiou para evitar pensar no assunto, ou mesmo sonhar com ele, mas as imagens dela vestindo um belíssimo vestido branco, caminhando pelo longo hall enquanto a macha nupcial entoava ao fundo, indo em direção ao homem da sua vida, aquele que ela havia escolhido o homem perfeito, ainda tomava um pouco seus pensamentos.

Isabella quando jovem imaginava-se casando com um príncipe, como o da Branca de Neve e da Cinderela, mas após a adolescência onde vislumbrou o divórcio de seus pais, uma lembrança nada agradável para jornalista, por conta das brigas, discussões e intermináveis indecisões, ela parou de acreditar naquela instituição. Durante a sua breve vida adulta Isabella acreditou que o casamento não era para ela, que o máximo que ela viveria seria uma relação estável com alguém. Jacob provavelmente.

_Jake_.

Após o breve encontro dos dois há algumas semanas a jornalista foi tomada por um sentimento de culpa. Culpa nunca fora presente em Isabella, e tanto que aquela culpa não era por seguir o plano, ou por deixar Jacob chateado com o casamento. Era uma culpa diferente, estrangeira. Uma culpa que ela evitava pensar, porque sua voz soava exatamente como o seu futuro marido, Edward Cullen, deixando o gosto extremamente amargo em sua boca.

_Edward Cullen_. Senador Cullen.

A morena nem mesmo no seu mais ambicioso plano imaginou-se realmente se casando com Edward Cullen, na verdade, sabendo o pouco que ela sabia sobre ele, Isabella realmente suspeitava que ele fosse descobrir todo o seu plano antes do derradeiro final. Entretanto, as situações pouco a pouco foram mudando, sem a sua autorização, ou melhor, sem seu controle. A cada dia ela se via mais e mais envolvida com aquele poderoso e rico homem. O conforto, o luxo, o dinheiro, as relações, o poder que circundava Edward e toda a sua família era sedutor, e foi em meio este enorme emaranhado de desejos e ânsias pessoais que Isabella acabou seduzida.

Porém, pouco a pouco todos os seus planos e desejos anteriores de se envolver com o Senador Cullen pareciam superficiais e pífios. Com Edward, Isabella descobriu que poderia ter mais, que ela merecia mais, que o céu era um limite muito brando para se alcançar, ela poderia alcançar as estrelas, o sol, mas isso só ao lado de Edward. Ser uma primeira dama, como claramente o seu futuro reservava era muito mais importando do que um prêmio Pulitzer. Como primeira dama ela seria conhecida no mundo inteiro, não somente em uma comunidade especifica, como a do jornalismo. Como primeira dama ela seria lembrada. E num futuro distante ser possivelmente imortalizada no cinema.

As recompensas por se tornar a senhora Edward Cullen eram grandes demais. Ultrapassavam seus sonhos. Era... _inestimável_.

Valeria então a pena abandonar seus desejos de adolescente, de tornar-se uma das melhores jornalistas do país, para tornar-se a nova senhora Cullen, a futura primeira dama do país mais poderoso do mundo?

_Não_.

A resposta viera na voz rouca, profunda e cheia de decepção de seu padrinho Aro Volturi. Isabella sabia que Aro tinha um plano especifico contra a família Cullen, e que a sua participação era apenas um minúsculo ponto, mas o que seria que Aro tanto ansiava com isso tudo? Por que de repente a pessoa que mais apoiava o seu casamento com Edward Cullen passou a considera-lo um erro? Por que o fato dela desistir dos planos que haviam formulado há mais de um ano era um erro? Realmente importava o que Aro pensava?

Não. Definitivamente _não_.

Era isso. Ela seguiria o caminho que tanto a sua razão quanto a sua emoção estavam lhe indicando.

- Isabella, conseguimos as flores. As peônias, as hortênsias e as rosas brancas chegaram. A decoração irá ficar divina! – exclamou Corin O'Donnell, o planejador de casamentos que Isabella contratou. – Suzane, da floricultura, pediu para darmos uma passada lá para confirmar o design da decoração! Oh Deus! Uma semana para o casamento do século! – tornou a exclamar extremamente animado.

Corin era um homem bonito, seus cabelos curtos e lisos, penteados para o lado de um tom suave de castanho e seus belíssimos olhos azuis, eram de deslumbrar qualquer mulher. Se ele gostasse delas de outra forma que não fossem clientes e amigas. Gay assumido Corin O'Donnell era um dos melhores, senão o melhor planejador de casamentos da costa oeste, tendo em seu currículo o planejamento de casamentos de celebridades, políticos, socialites, dentre festas e bailes privados ou não tão privados. Corin era o melhor no que fazia, sempre acertando certeiramente o que seu cliente gostaria em seu grande dia.

E com Isabella, Corin havia acertado tudo, cada detalhe da maneira que ela gostaria. Alguns dos seus desejos eram quase impossíveis de realizar, mas sendo a noiva do Senador Edward Cullen, e futura madrasta do prefeito de Washington, nenhum dos seus desejos mais ousados eram impossíveis de realização. Aquele casamento seria o casamento do século.

Vestindo o seu blazer esportivo bem cortado, Corin continuava a falar sobre as flores e a decoração do local da cerimônia e da recepção, mas o planejador mal notou que a sua cliente sequer ouvia o que ele dizia, claramente perdida em pensamentos. Entretanto quando não ouviu resposta da jornalista, Corin procurou saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

O planejador encarou a bela mulher ao seu lado, visivelmente perdida em pensamentos. Seus longos cabelos castanhos com cachos largos emoldurava seu rosto em formato de coração. Sua pele pálida tinha um brilho acetinado, mas nada exagerado. Seus profundos olhos castanhos se destacavam pela maquiagem bem delineada em seu contorno. Seu vestido de padrões quadriculados em preto e bege marcava suas curvas. Seus sapatos de saltos altos davam uma elegância impar a sua postura. Isabella era uma mulher linda, e Corin não tinha dúvida, sem contar que ela daria uma belíssima primeira dama, uma que se equiparia com Jackie Kennedy.

Porém tinha algo em Isabella que chamava mais a atenção de Corin do que simplesmente a sua beleza, persistência e inteligência. Ele já havia trabalhado com todos os tipos de noivas, neuróticas, tranquilas, preocupadas, indiferentes, animadas, excitadas, ansiosas, mas nenhuma era sequer parecida com Isabella Swan. Ela estava envolvida em cada detalhe que decidia, cada decisão dele necessitava de sua anuência, facilmente ela poderia passar por uma noiva preocupada, neurótica e focada, entretanto mesmo cuidando de cada detalhe pessoalmente Isabella parecia tão... _indiferente_, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. E mais uma vez ela estava claramente perdida em pensamentos.

- Isabella? – chamou Corin delicadamente. – Isabella? – repetiu o planejador, desta vez estalando seus dedos em frente ao rosto da morena.

- Oh! Oi... Corin. Sim, sim, eu concordo com você luzes de brilho marfim ficaram perfeitas. – falou a morena aleatoriamente.

Corin sorriu amavelmente para a sua cliente.

- Isabella, _Darling _, nós decidimos esta questão da iluminação na semana passada. – pontuou. – E querida, eu sei como planejar um casamento é desgastante, e você claramente está cansada e ansiosa para o seu grande dia, porque não vá para casa descansar que os últimos detalhes eu cuido? Se acontecer alguma coisa eu te ligo imediatamente. O que você pensa?

Isabella ponderou as palavras de Corin, enquanto encarava o rosto do planejador.

- Você está certo Corin, planejar esse casamento é cansativo demais. Um descanso me cairia extremamente bem. – sorriu amavelmente. – Você ficará bem? Realmente não precisa da minha ajuda em nada?

- Isabella, _Darling_, eu faço isto há anos, eu consigo me cuidar por algum tempo. – divertiu-se Corin, dando uma piscadela a morena.

Isabella sorriu amplamente para o belo homem.

- Ok... vou seguir o seu conselho Corin, obrigada por isso. – agradeceu, dando um breve adeus ao planejador, antes de seguir o caminho para onde seu carro estava estacionado.

Dentro do calor de seu carro, Isabella pensou em seu próximo passo. De repente tão claro que até mesmo surpreendeu-se ela sabia onde deveria ir, e ligando o seu carro ela seguiu para um endereço que há algum tempo não ia.

O _Washington Post_ continuava o mesmo de sempre, seus salões de mármore bem limpos, suas saletas divididas por vidros, as mesas de compensado cinza cheias de papeis, algumas edições do jornal espalhadas por aí. Jornalistas trabalhavam incansavelmente na edição do jornal de amanhã, mas Isabella nunca se importou com nenhum de seus colegas de trabalho, e definitivamente não seria hoje que ela se importaria. Continuando o seu caminho até a sala de Riley Biers para uma reunião urgente. Os seus saltos ecoavam pelo mármore.

Quando chegou a sala de Riley, Isabella sorriu para Irina que a encarava com uma expressão confusa e surpresa – afinal Isabella nunca vinha aos escritórios em dias da semana, principalmente no meio do expediente e também com roupas que ela usava claramente no escritório do Senador. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, afinal na sala de Riley já estava o diretor geral do jornal: Stefan Graham Pulitzer.

Sem precisar dizer nada Riley já havia compreendido o motivo da reunião que Isabella marcou.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. – cumprimentou Stefan.

- Isabella. – disse Riley. A morena sorriu para os dois.

- Boa tarde, senhor Pulitzer. Riley. – cumprimentou com um assentimento.

- Acredito que esta reunião é sobre a sua demissão? – pontuou Stefan. – Com o seu eminente casamento com o Senador Cullen, acredito que a sua presença no nosso jornal, e principalmente escrevendo sobre política tornará insustentável, correto?

- Isabella, eu sei que você sempre teve ambições jornalísticas, se você quiser continuar o seu trabalho aqui posso remanejá-la para outra sessão, talvez sobre na sessão de cultura, crítica, culinária, sessão editorial? – pontuou Riley. – Mas claro, é a sua decisão é o que importa. Saiba que a sua presença no nosso jornal nos últimos meses escrevendo sobre o pseudônimo de Royce King foi revigorante, um sopro de mudança no nosso jornal.

- Obrigada Riley, pelas gentis palavras e pela oferta de remanejamento. Mas tenho que concordar com o Senhor Pulitzer, tornando-se a esposa do Senador Cullen e escrevendo, mesmo que anonimamente parece tão inapropriado. A minha presença aqui no _Post_ só não é mais... _adequada_. – suspirou dando de ombros. – A oportunidade que vocês me deram aqui, foi um aprendizado inestimável, eu sinto quase... – sorriu sem emoção. – ingrata por abandonar o barco assim sem cumprir o que me foi determinado.

- Isabella, a sua presença em nosso jornal nos últimos meses foi mais do que esperávamos. A sua contribuição com a verdade política do nosso país foi inestimável. Você cumpriu mais do que o determinado, você nos deu além. E é por isto que estamos aceitando a sua demissão, sem prejudica-la. Você trouxe um novo ar a nossa empresa, e seremos gratos a você. – pontuou Stefan.

- Obrigada Senhor Pulitzer. Riley. A compreensão de vocês neste momento é algo inexplicável. Obrigada por tudo. Por tudo mesmo, o aprendizado que tive neste período é... impossível de colocar em palavras. Obrigada. – declamou comovida a jornalista.

Após mais algumas palavras e Isabella assinou os documentos da sua demissão, e com votos de um excelente casamento a morena deixou os dois e seguiu seu caminho pela grande sala dividida em cubículos deixando uma parte de sua vida para trás, entretanto antes de chegar ao hall onde ficava o elevador, o seu ex-amante James Collins vestindo calças jeans pretas e camisa cinza aproximou-se dela.

- Ora, ora, se não é a futura senhora Edward Cullen. – pontuou cheio de sarcasmo. – O que devemos a honra de tê-la aqui? Aposto que nossas acomodações são simplórias perto da grandiosidade do gabinete do Senador.

- Olá James. – cumprimentou Isabella com indiferença.

- Oh! Ela ainda lembra quem eu sou. Que milagre! – divertiu-se.

A morena suspirou pesadamente, mas determinada em ignorar James o máximo que podia.

- Sabe, Isabella, você decepcionou muitos aqui que contavam com a sua matéria denunciando o Senador, mas olha que incrível você não fez nada disso e vai se casar com ele! Não é uma belíssima história de amor? Vejo a matéria de capa: "Jornalista infiltrada apaixona-se pelo Senador Cullen e vivem um belo romance que os levará aos salões da Casa Branca", não é uma bela história? – provocou.

- O que você quer, James? – perguntou irritadiça. James sorriu vitorioso, conseguindo enfim a atenção da jornalista.

- Eu quero a maldita matéria que você se comprometeu a escrever! – o loiro agarrou o braço de Isabella com força. – Eu não vou perder o meu Pulitzer de denunciar o Senador Edward Cullen por todos os seus crimes por causa de uma vagabunda que está se achando a Cinderela. Eu quero _tudo_ sobre o Senador! – exclamou apertando ainda mais o braço da morena.

- Eu não te devo nada! – vociferou a morena, tentando se livrar do aperto do jornalista.

- Ah, deve! Se deve! Você assinou um contrato determinando que iria desmascarar o Senador Cullen, e eu quero o que é meu de direito, eu quero as provas para garantir o meu lugar nesta situação, o único que conseguiu desvendar Edward Cullen! – exclamou alto e com urgência.

- Não! Eu não sou mais uma funcionária do _Washington Post_ infiltrada no gabinete do Senador. Eu não te devo nada! Nunca devi! – exclamou finalmente se livrando do aperto de James.

- Sua vagabunda... – começou o loiro, mas antes de continuar a sua frase sendo interrompido por Stefan Graham Pulitzer, que vinha caminhando na direção dos dois jornalistas.

- Oh Isabella, que bom que ainda te encontrei no prédio, queria lhe entregar uma pequena lembrança pelo tempo que você nos prestou serviço e pelo seu casamento. Está no meu escritório. – disse o homem, enfim notando a posição agressiva de James para a mulher. – Algum problema Collins? – inquiriu diretamente a James de quem não gostava nem um pouco, mas que não podia negar que era um jornalista excepcional.

- Não, senhor Pulitzer, estou apenas dando os parabéns a Isabella pelo casamento.

- Oh! Acredito que você já a parabenizou, porque não volte para a sua estação, estou curioso para ler a sua reportagem sobre o Senador Martin.

- Claro... – concordou reticente. – Estou finalizando. Bom... boa tarde Isabella. Senhor Pulitzer. – e com um aceno de cabeça o jornalista deixou os dois seguirem o seu caminho para o escritório do diretor geral do _Post_.

James sentia-se ligeiramente humilhado por Stefan e Isabella, mas ele prometeu para si mesmo que isto não ficaria assim, ele iria se vingar de Isabella Swan e do Senador Edward Cullen. Ah... ele iria, ou não se chamava James Collins.

.

Após a breve conversa com Stefan Pulitzer em seu escritório onde o empresário lhe presenteou com um belo vaso de cristal, Isabella seguiu para a saída do prédio, distraída com o grande pacote branco adornado com uma fita negra, não percebeu que mais uma vez Liam Klotz, que já havia descoberto a sua ligação com o _Washington Post_, estava registrando sua saída, bem como buscando qual a intensidade da presença da morena com o jornal.

A cada dia a sua investigação sobre Isabella Swan tornava-se mais e mais interessante.

.

Em seu apartamento Isabella optou-se por tomar um longo banho de banheira, para relaxar e deixar todas as suas preocupações, seus pensamentos e sua ansiedade esquivar-se pela água quente e perfumada. Todavia, seus pensamentos continuavam seguindo a mesma rota que estava nos últimos dias: sua relação com Edward, seus sentimentos, Jake, Aro... era um rodamoinho dessas questões que a deixava mais e mais sufocada. Ela não conseguia compreender porque todas essas duvidas, essa confusão, essa culpa que se espalhava como um veneno a cada nova expiração. Seus pensamentos a consumiram e a exauriram tanto que Isabella acabou adormecendo na banheira, despertando somente quando Edward chegou ao apartamento já no começo da noite.

O político sabia que algo estava perturbando a sua noiva nas últimas semanas, contudo ele sabia que não cabia a si questioná-la o que estava acontecendo, pois se ela quisesse que ele soubesse ela diria a ele, e outra, se fosse algo mais indiscreto Liam Klotz mostraria a ele assim que sua investigação estiver completa, que segundo o alemão seria nos próximos dias.

Edward estava ansioso para descobrir o que tanto Isabella escondia, e se, de fato, ela tinha alguma ligação com Aro Volturi. Algo que ele torcia intimamente para que não tivesse.

.

A semana que antecedia o suntuoso casamento de Isabella Swan e do Senador Edward Cullen passou num piscar de olhos. Cada mínimo detalhe estava pronto, Corin O'Donnell havia feito um trabalho espetacular, realizando cada desejo que parecia impossível de Isabella. O clima para o dia era outro ponto positivo. O vento gelado e a chuva constante que caíra por toda a semana havia se extinguido, e o calor do início da primavera era demasiadamente agradável e esperado.

A noiva havia seguido cedo para o SPA onde passaria o dia tendo o seu dia de noiva, com todos os mimos e paparicos que ela merecia em seu grande dia. Edward, por sua vez, fez uma parada em seu Gabinete pela manhã para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes e ter algumas reuniões antes de sua semana de folga por conta do casamento.

O político estava ansioso e impaciente, não só pelo o casamento que aconteceria em algumas horas, mas também pelo silêncio de Liam Klotz que no início da semana lhe disse que antes do enlace ele teria todas as respostas que Edward necessitava. Foi tentando apaziguar a sua ansiedade que Edward marcou um almoço com Seth Clearwater, seu advogado e amigo.

Seth ainda não estava convencido que o amigo estava fazendo um bom negócio casando-se com Isabella Swan tão rapidamente. Mal fazia seis meses que o divórcio com Tanya havia sido oficializado, e para o advogado seria mais prudente o amigo conhecer melhor a sua noiva, bem como aguardar mais um tempo do divórcio, contudo, Edward nunca fora conhecido por sua paciência, e esse casamento apressado era prova disso. Toda vez que Seth dizia que Edward deveria conhecer melhor Isabella, o político se esquivava da questão afirmando que ele já sabia tudo sobre ela.

Seth sabia que Edward estava lhe escondendo algo, algo muito grande, e ele odiava o fato de seu amigo, e principalmente cliente não estar lhe contando toda a verdade. Como advogado, Seth exigia sempre a completa honestidade com seu cliente, algo que Edward sempre cumpriu, mesmo sobre as coisas terríveis de seu passado ele havia se aberto ao amigo, por isto que essa falta de comunicação neste momento era sufocantemente avassaladora.

Após o breve almoço, Edward seguiu para a sua casa em _North Brentwood_ para pegar o seu terno de casamento e seguir para o hotel onde seria a cerimônia e a recepção de seu casamento. Apesar da aparência tranquila que ele transparecia, Edward estava nervoso e ansioso. Era uma ansiedade tão estranha, era como se as suas entranhas o estivesses se contorcendo e sufocando-o por dentro. Edward nunca havia sentido isso antes, era uma sensação incomoda e perigosa.

Fora faltando uns 30 minutos para o horário que estava marcado o início da cerimônia, onde Edward estava prestes a colocar a sua gravata quando uma batida forte na porta o surpreendeu. O político pensou em ignorar a batida, mas quando ela começou a ficar mais forte e insistente Edward por fim decidiu atender a porta. Edward realmente surpreendeu-se em encontrar Liam Klotz com sua barba ruiva curta cobrindo o seu rosto.

- Klotz. – falou Edward com um leve tom de perplexidade.

- Cullen. – cumprimentou com um aceno. – Posso? – pediu indicando com a cabeça o espaçoso quarto em que o político estava.

- Claro. – começou afastando da porta para que o alemão pudesse entrar. – Claro. – repetiu tentando se recuperar de sua surpresa.

Liam observou o quarto. Vislumbrou o blazer estilo smoking cinza que Edward usaria em seu casamento sobre uma cadeira, a gravata que ele tentava colocar sobre a cama, suas abotoaduras de ouro e ônix em sua caixa preta sobre a mesa de cabeceira, bem como o belo par de alianças em ouro branco repousando em sua caixa de veludo. Pela janela do quarto Liam observava a preparação dos últimos detalhes do lugar onde ocorreria a cerimônia de casamento que davam pelo lago _Tridal Bassin_, onde o memorial Thomas Jefferson se erguia com suntuosidade diante das centenas de árvores de cerejeira completamente floridas.

- Vejo que está tudo pronto para o grande casamento.

- Não esperava você hoje, Liam.

Os dois homens disseram juntos. Edward notara o leve tom de sarcasmo de Liam, mas decidira ignorar apenas focando seus olhos sobre a pasta que o alemão estava carregando. O investigador observou que Edward estava ansioso e impaciente para saber tudo o que ele descobrira.

- Eu avisei Edward que até o final da semana eu teria o parecer total para você. – pontuou Liam. – Ontem infelizmente eu tive um problema de caráter pessoal, por isto não consegui reunir a você. – explicou esticando a pasta de papel pardo ao político.

- Eu não estou com o restante do pagamento aqui Liam, se você ficar mais algumas horas na cidade posso lhe entregar o restante do montante.

- Edward – começou Liam. – eu não fiz isto somente pelo dinheiro, quando me disse o nome de sua noiva eu sabia que havia uma ligação com... Aro Volturi.

Edward abriu a pasta e começou a passar os olhos pelos papeis que estavam ali, fotos, dados, documentos, tudo comprovava as mentiras da mulher que ele iria se unir em alguns minutos. Traição, enganos, falsas informações.

O político trincou os dentes e fechou a pasta.

- Obrigado Liam. – declamou andando até o criado mudo onde começou a colocar as suas abotoaduras.

Liam Klotz estava completamente confuso com a reação do Senador Edward Cullen. Ele conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para saber que algo da magnitude que ele havia descoberto sobre Isabella era o suficiente para acabar com a faceta de frialdade, desinteresse e inexpressividade do político. Contudo o que ele estava apresentando naquele momento era o mesmo Edward que mostrava a todos, um Edward Cullen: frio, calculista, cínico, perigoso, contido, e acima de tudo vingativo, aquele não era apenas o Senador Edward Cullen, um político poderoso que conseguira todo o poder que tinha pela sua postura e ações, aquele era o Coronel Edward Cullen, um homem que não se comovera a cometer crimes contra civis no período que esteve na guerra, àquele era o homem que não se importava com ninguém apenas com si próprio. Aquele homem que torturava inimigos e civis apenas por puro prazer. Aquele era o Edward Cullen que muitos dos adversários, aliados, amigos e inimigos temiam, aquele era Edward Cullen em sua própria essência.

- Edward, o que você vai fazer? – pediu Liam, já prevendo uma estratégia para cobrir os rastos que o Senador poderia deixar para trás e que atrapalharia todo o seu futuro político. Afinal, se ele quisesse o lugar que era de Jason Jenks, ele precisava estar a postos para fazer qualquer coisa.

- No momento – disse olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. – terminar de me arrumar e recepcionar meus convidados. É meu casamento, Klotz. – declamou amarrando a sua gravata com um nó elegante e charmoso.

- Você acha que é uma boa ideia? Edward, Isabella não é quem você pensava. Ela trabalhava como jornalista infiltrada do _Post_ em seu Gabinete. Ela mantém uma relação sexual com outro homem, provavelmente um cúmplice. E se não bastasse ela é sobrinha de Aro Volturi, alguém que odeia a sua família. – enumerou Liam. – Pense Edward! Tem certeza que você quer seguir com esta loucura? – inquiriu; seu diploma em Psicologia estava dando o tom ao seu discurso, algo que ele se recusava a usar com toda a sua força para os seus clientes. No tipo de trabalho que fazia Liam Klotz sabia que não deveria se envolver, mas na situação era quase impossível. Eram muitas coincidências para ignorar.

- Liam – começou Edward. – se eu desistir deste casamento agora, tudo ficará pior. Eu não posso agir com impulsividade, quando agia assim no Golfo, eu quase fodi com toda a minha vida. – declarou retirando um cigarro de seu maço e ascendo-o em seguida, dando um longo trago. – Eu não posso cometer um erro que pôde colocar toda a minha carreira, tudo o que venho construindo nos últimos 20 anos por água a baixo. Eu preciso agir com cautela, preciso pensar os meus próximos passos, não posso agir apenas movido pela emoção. Tem que ser uma vingança calculada. – declamou dando mais um trago em seu cigarro.

- Então você irá manter esse casamento de fachada, até a sua vingança? O que você planeja Edward? Matá-la e dizer que foi um acidente? Edward, Aro Volturi não vai aceitar que um acidente com a sua querida sobrinha. Jenks com certeza já contou tudo a Aro, ele sabe tudo o que você fez no passado, e se algo acontecer com Isabella ele vai se vingar. – declamou.

- Você acha que eu não sei? – gritou Edward em tom de finalidade. – Esse filho de uma puta quase fodeu com a minha família no passado, e claramente planejou tudo isso para compensar o erro do passado, ele quer levar o nome da minha família na lama, eu não posso permitir isso! – declarou finalizando o seu cigarro com seu último trago.

- Ok, compreendi Edward. – suspirou Liam, retomando a sua faceta impassível. – Se você vai continuar com... qual seja o plano que você tenha, você precisa se acalmar. Você deve agir como o homem apaixonado que você agiu nos últimos meses, Edward. Você precisa vestir essa máscara e ficar com ela até que... que seja, até que você decida dar um jeito nesta situação. – o alemão encarou o rosto do político. – Edward, você vai precisar ser um excelente ator nesta situação...

- Klotz eu sou um político. Eu atuo todos os dias. – riu sem humor. – Eu sei ser um bom ator.

Liam sorriu sarcasticamente. Definitivamente Edward era um excelente ator.

- Mas eu preciso que você fique de sobreaviso. Descubra tudo o que você puder sobre Aro Volturi – Edward observou que Liam iria protestar, mas ergueu o seu braço impedindo. – você é a única pessoa neste país que pode descobrir qualquer coisa sobre esse homem. E... também quero saber quem é Jacob Black, tudo o que se tem que saber sobre esse pedaço de merda! – vociferou. – Eu pago o preço que for para descobrir tudo isso. Eu vou acabar com esses dois. – pontuou andando pelo quarto e retirando mais um cigarro de seu maço, tragando-o com força após de aceso.

- E Isabella? O que você pensa em fazer com estas informações? – questionou o investigador indicando com a cabeça a pasta que o político ainda segurava.

- Com Isabella Swan eu lido. Ela gosta do poder, da fortuna, do luxo, olha esse casamento – disse com sarcasmo indicando o local da cerimônia com a mão. – ela vai fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir chegar ao lugar mais alto, ou você vai dizer que largar o emprego dos sonhos no _Post_ não é a prova de que a ambição de ser primeira dama é maior do que a sua fidelidade a... – riu em escárnio. – a _família_. Ela vai me entregar Aro Volturi em uma bandeja de prata. Observe Liam. – divertiu-se.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Edward fumando o seu cigarro e Liam observando os convidados da cerimônia tomando seus lugares nas cadeiras dispostas. Após o fim de seu cigarro, Edward terminou de se arrumar colocando o par de alianças no bolso interno de seu smoking.

- Edward acredito que está na hora de você descer e agir como o noivo perfeito. – divertiu-se Liam. – Parabéns pelo... casamento.

- Claro. Obrigado Liam. – agradeceu o político. – Nos falamos em breve. – declamou finalmente saindo do quarto de hotel em direção ao ato que seria mais um casamento seu. Mais uma vez uma farsa.

.

Isabella estava nervosa. Andava de lá para cá no roupão branco do hotel. Ela estava impaciente, nervosa, ansiosa e temerosa. Era um misto de emoções que a deixava sufocada. Ela fumava um cigarro atrás do outro, assim como consumia champanhe. Ela estava tentando recuperar a sua compostura, mas cada vez que olhava pela janela e via os convidados tomando os seus lugares nas cadeiras da cerimônia mais ela ficava aflita. Era um pressentimento estranho o que ela estava sentido. Não era nem agradável, nem ruim, era simplesmente _estranho_.

Uma suave batida na porta a assustou.

Suspirando pesadamente a morena seguiu para abri-la, aonde uma das funcionárias de Corin, Samantha veio a ajudar terminar de se vestir.

- Ansiosa Isabella? – perguntou Samantha.

- Nah. – respondeu Isabella com a voz trêmula e virando a sua décima taça de champanhe. Samantha riu.

- Vai ser um belo casamento Isabella, irá dar tudo certo. – tentou acalmar a assistente, retocando o rímel e blush da maquiagem da noiva.

- Sim... vai ser um belo casamento. – respondeu reticente a morena colocando seus sapatos brancos altos e em seguida entrando no belo vestido com a ajuda de Samantha.

A assistente ajudava Isabella a não deixar que o forro do vestido ficasse marcado no cetim branco quando uma nova batida na porta ressoou por todo quarto.

- Só um momento. – pediu Isabella, orientando Samantha a abrir a porta. A morena arrumava seus seios no vestido antes de se fechar o zíper quando ouviu a voz de uma pessoa que ela não esperava ouvir, uma pessoa que fazia anos que não via.

- Eu sou Renée, mãe da Isabella. – apresentou-se a bela mulher de cinquenta e poucos anos, de longos cabelos ruivos, pele clara e olhos azuis esverdeados, caminhando em direção ao quarto onde a sua filha estava vestindo-se para o casamento.

Isabella encarou a sua mãe. Renée pouco havia mudado nos últimos anos, parecendo mais uma irmã da morena do que a sua própria mãe. Seu elegante vestido longo azul com pequenos pontos de brilho bronzeado fazia um belo conjunto com seus brincos, bracelete e anel bronze e com pedras de quartzo, turmalina e topázio em tons de marrom e bronze. Suas sandálias e bolsa de mão eram bronze fosco. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um elegante coque, dando-lhe um ar sofisticado e elegante.

- Samantha, pode ir. Minha... _mãe_ termina de me ajudar arrumar. – disse Isabella com um tom de cinismo.

- Ok. – concordou reticente a assistente. – Você se lembra como o Cameron pediu para anexar o véu? – perguntou incerta.

- Pode deixar querida Samantha, eu já trabalhei em um salão de beleza, eu sei como colocar um véu. – sorriu amorosamente Renée. Isabella não conseguiu conter-se em rolar seus olhos.

- Dessa forma então... – ponderou Samantha. – Fico aguardando as duas no saguão principal.

Enquanto Samantha preparava-se para deixar o quarto, Isabella e Renée encararam uma a outra. A morena nunca tivera uma relação muito agradável com sua mãe, ainda lhe doía muito o fato dela divorciar-se de seu pai e sumir no mundo mandando apenas um cartão nos seus aniversários e natais por quase uma década. Por sua vez Renée ainda não conseguia perdoar-se por deixar Isabella para trás, principalmente após a morte de Charlie fazendo com que Aro a criasse, moldasse a sua cabeça conforme seus interesses. Ela nunca se perdoaria por isto.

- Será que você pode fechar o zíper, _mamãe_? – pediu Isabella com um sorriso forçado para a sua mãe, no mesmo instante em que Samantha deixava o quarto.

- Você está linda Isabella. – elogiou Renée fechando o zíper do vestido e passando as mãos por seus ombros. Ao sentir o toque de sua mãe, Isabella afastou-se imediatamente como se o toque das mãos de sua mãe fossem espinhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – exigiu Isabella. Renée se surpreendeu com a pergunta de sua filha, mas a sua perturbação se esvaiu em poucos segundos.

- É o seu casamento Isabella, eu como a sua mãe tenho que estar aqui. No casamento da minha filha! – exclamou com ligeira indignação.

A jornalista riu sem humor.

- Como se um dia você já se importou comigo, sua filha. – divertiu-se Isabella, afastando-se em direção a janela onde observou as cadeiras da cerimônia quase completas.

- Não me faça de vilã, Isa. Eu acarretei o desejo de Charlie, eu não a deixei porque não queria você comigo, mas porque ele não conseguiria viver sem você. Acho que você já é adulta o suficiente para compreender esta situação. – rebateu a ruiva. – E está mais do que na hora de você parar de ser assim Isa... amarga, rancorosa.

- Agora eu sou a amarga, a rancorosa? – divertiu-se Isabella, afastando-se da janela indo até onde o seu véu estava e tentando encaixá-lo no local onde o cabelereiro, Cameron, havia dito que deveria colocar.

- Aro nunca foi uma boa influência, Isa. – Renée mudou o tom da questão. Observando a luta de sua filha caminhou até onde ela estava retirando o véu de suas mãos e encaixando com perfeição no local onde deveria estar. – O seu amargor e rancor é contagioso, envenena a todos a sua volta.

Isabella virou e encarou a sua mãe após ela encaixar o véu no lugar.

- Esse casamento é obra de Aro, não é Isa? Eu não sei o que ele tem contra a família Cullen, mas ele sempre teve uma raiva, uma mágoa estranha sobre esta família, esse casamento é um estratagema dele, não? – questionou Renée com cautela, mas uma verdadeira preocupação sobre o futuro de sua filha.

- Lógico que Aro não tem nada a ver com isso! – exclamou Isabella. – Edward e eu nos apaixonamos um pelo outro, nós nos compreendemos, entendemos um ao outro. É...

- _Amor_? – completou Renée com descrença. – Tem certeza que você está apaixonada por Edward Cullen, Isa? E Jake? Será que você não o vê mais? – pediu com desconfiança.

A jornalista fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente.

- Eu tenho que ir. Meus convidados e meu noivo me esperam. – disse retocando o brilho em seus lábios, e colocando os seus brincos de diamante.

- Você ainda está com Jake, não é Isa? Tome cuidado com isso, Edward Cullen não é um homem que aceita uma traição como esta, e se ele descobrir algo muito ruim pode acontecer com vocês dois. – avisou Renée, enquanto Isabella agarrou o seu buque de peônias e rosas brancas.

- Eu não estou vendo mais Jake. – disse afastando-se em direção à porta. – E eu conheço Edward, você acha que eu não sei como ele agiria se descobrisse alguma traição? Eu vi como ele reagiu quando descobriu a traição de sua ex-esposa. – esclareceu Isabella.

Renée surpreendeu-se com a resposta de sua filha. Mas não disse nada a ajudando a sair do quarto. As duas mulheres ficaram em silêncio por todo o caminho do elevador, fora quando chegara ao térreo a mais velha finalmente disse:

- Espero que você esteja certa Isa. – murmurou finalmente deixando a morena sozinha no elevador.

Isabella respirou profundamente e fez o seu caminho onde rapidamente encontrou Corin e sua assistente Samantha. De longe Isabella observou a decoração da cerimônia.

Cadeiras tom um toque renascentista de pátina branca e estofados cinza claros, eram separados no centro por uma passarela de tijolos acinzentados. Arranjos florais que eram um misto de hortênsias, peônias e rosas brancas adornavam o caminho, o gazebo onde o ministro se encontrava era de colunas de mármore e cúpula de ferro abobadada era adornada, galhos secos, tules brancos e as flores que tinham por toda a decoração adornava todo o gazebo, que completava a sua suntuosidade com um enorme candelabro de cristal preso ao teto abobado por um grosso pedaço de tule. Era simples, mas elegante conforme toda a decoração que ela havia escolhido meticulosamente.

O fundo com os monumentos de Washington, o _Tridal Bassin _que brilhava com o pôr-do-sol era emoldurado pelas centenas arvores de cerejeira que estavam completamente floridas com suas pequenas flores brancas. Era um cenário perfeito, de conto de fadas.

Edward fazia o caminho até o gazebo com um belo sorriso em seu rosto anguloso, o seu smoking cinza era um complemento adequado à decoração. Após a entrada de Edward, a morena observou os filhos dele, Jane e Alec, que seriam os padrinhos avançarem. Alec como o pai vestia smoking cinza, enquanto Jane estava deslumbrante em um vestido prateado tomara que caia com bordados ornamentais na frente. Seus cabelos loiros avermelhados estavam presos em um coque bagunçado em sua nuca. Jane havia escolhido o seu vestido com a anuência de Isabella, e a morena podia ver como todo o conjunto finalmente ficou belíssimo.

Finalmente a harpa começou a entonar suavemente a marcha nupcial, respirando profundamente Isabella começou a caminhar em direção a seu futuro marido. Seu vestido tomara que caia branco abraçava todas as suas curvas, deixando-a alongada e deslumbrante. A renda que cobria o corpete até o topo de suas coxas dava um ar sofisticado, bem como o pedaço de cetim, antes de mais uma vez a renda tomar lugar e se abrir em uma saia estilo sereia alternando grandes camadas de tule e renda. Suas costas eram cobertas pelo detalhe de renda que deixava a sua pele clara a mostra.

Isabella Swan era uma das noivas mais belas já vista por Corin. Seus cabelos presos em um elegante e sofisticado coque em sua nuca, onde era preso por um belo arranjo de diamante em formato de folha de onde já se saia o véu estilo _birdcage_ cobrindo apenas seus olhos. O conjunto era sofisticado e impressionante.

Edward estava hipnotizado pela beleza de Isabella, o político sabia que a morena ficaria linda de noiva, mas ele nunca imaginou que ela ficaria tão deslumbrante. Sua pele clara brilhava diante da luz alaranjada do por do sol, seu sorriso contido era dado a todos com simpatia e agradecimento por sua presença, mas era o seu olhar, seus belos e profundos olhos castanhos que brilhavam emocionados e _apaixonados_ em direção a ele que o deixou completamente sem palavras.

Após as descobertas que havia feito na última hora, Edward estava disposto a agir com Isabella como sempre agia com todos: frieza, indiferença, cinismo, arrogância, até mesmo um pouco de crueldade, mas toda a vontade que o havia consumindo se esvaiu ao olhar naquele belo rosto em forma de coração.

Pela primeira vez Edward sentiu algo dentro de si que nunca havia sentido antes. Um sentimento estrangeiro, mas forte, como um incêndio que consumia tudo a sua volta em brasas e largas labaredas de fogo, beijando e tornando tudo a sua volta em cinzas. Seu coração palpitava velozmente, por um breve segundo o político considerou que estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco, mas logo percebeu que seu coração, assim como sua respiração, sua pulsação, seu cérebro estava querendo dizer algo que nos últimos meses estava ali, na sua frente e da qual ignorou, não deu importância.

Edward forçou sua memória a lembrar de quando este sentimento estranho começou a surgir, sensações como necessidade, ausência, urgência, fervor, saudade e desculpas o consumiram, e então, a lembrança veio com força: o primeiro beijo que compartilharam, quando ele depois de um ato hediondo contra aquela bela mulher que caminhava até si, ansiando a sua presença, seu perfume, seu cheiro, sua pele, implorou o seu perdão. A impulsividade daquele momento, a necessidade de partilhar um beijo algo que ele não fazia há tantos anos era tão grande que ele não conseguira evitar.

Entretanto, não era só impulsividade, a ânsia do perdão, era algo a mais. Algo que Edward _nunca_ havia sentido nem por seus filhos, nem por seus pais, nem por Tanya, nem por qualquer outra mulher ou pessoa da face da Terra, ele havia sentido aquilo somente por uma pessoa. E ela caminhava até onde ele a esperava.

Isabella Swan.

_Amor_.

O peso desta pequena palavra afundou nos pensamentos de Edward. Instantaneamente ele sentiu-se paralisado, atordoado, _aterrorizado_. Como podia ele, sabendo tudo o que sabia sobre ela, como podia ele sendo o Senador Cullen se curvar por um sentimento tão inverossímil, tão passível de deixar quem o sentisse vulnerável. Ele se recusava a se sentir vulnerável.

Edward Cullen não podia amar ninguém. Amar alguém é tornar-se vulnerável, e tornar-se vulnerável é a ruína para qualquer pessoa.

Ele tentou controlar toda essa angústia que ansiava sair de dentro de si. Respirando profundamente e tentando acalmar sua respiração e pulsação Edward vestiu seu melhor sorriso torto e aguardou a sua futura esposa chegar até ele.

A cerimônia fora belíssima, apesar de que nem Edward, muito menos Isabella conseguiam concentrar-se nela. O político ainda remoía a sua conclusão de que ele possivelmente amava Isabella. Ela remoía a pergunta de sua mãe: _"Tem certeza de que você está apaixonada por Edward Cullen?"_, fora somente no momento do derradeiro 'sim' que a jornalista chegou a uma resposta a pergunta de Renée.

- _Sim_. – respondeu tanto para o ministro da cerimônia, quanto para seus pensamentos.

Isabella Swan, agora Isabella Cullen, estava completamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

A morena sentiu tudo a sua volta girar, sua visão ficar turva e o rosto anguloso de Edward desfocar-se, mas com uma respiração profunda ela ordenou-se para que de recompusesse, afinal, não seria algo tão terrível ela estar apaixonada por seu próprio marido, isto só tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para o futuro na Casa Branca que os reservava.

.

A recepção assim como a cerimônia estava linda. Branco, cinza prateado e cristais compunham a decoração. Edward e Isabella Cullen era um casal apaixonado que atraía a atenção de todos, seja pelos olhares roubados quando achavam que ninguém estava observando, ou pelas demonstrações de afeto tão incomuns para qualquer um dos dois. Aquilo não era um ato, nenhum deles estava dando o melhor desempenho de sua vida, eles apenas estavam sendo eles próprios, sem máscaras, sem interesses, sem intenções, sem nada. Aquelas duas pessoas eram Edward e Isabella, que se não houvesse todo o contexto de poder, ambição, manipulação, cinismo, era assim que o casal seria: apaixonado, preocupado com o interesse um do outro.

Seth que estava sentado em uma mesa junto a alguns colegas de faculdade dele e de Edward observava a interação do casal. O advogado não conseguia compreender que jogo o político estava jogando, e Isabella, era mais do que nunca um enigma.

Outra pessoa que observava o casal era Victoria Collins, que viera sem o marido e estava sentada com alguns membros do Gabinete de Edward. Victoria havia considerado aquele dia como um dia de luto para ela, por isto que a ruiva optara por usar preto com detalhes em prata. A antropóloga admirava todos os detalhes, cada interação do casal, mas o que mais a incomodava era que eles pareciam apaixonados. Não algo forçado e mecânico como era Edward e Tanya, ou até mesmo com Isabella algum tempo atrás, desta vez a interação do casal era natural e fácil.

Lágrimas de inveja, rancor e ódio marejavam seus olhos. Seus dentes trincaram em nervoso. Ela não podia acreditar que o feitiço tinha virado contra a feiticeira. Que a sua intenção de vigiar Isabella, de ficar com Edward como a sua esposa havia acabado... o sonho de uma vida estava desmoronando na sua frente. Para conter as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair Victoria levantou-se com rapidez e seguiu para o banheiro para se recompor.

Não muito longe de Victoria, estava Emmett McCarty e a sua esposa Rosalie Hale McCarty que também observava o casal. Emmett que era um dos amigos mais próximos de Edward estava feliz por seu casamento. Ele não estava presente na cerimônia de união com Tanya, mas pelo que ouvira antes nunca o casal pareceu apaixonado ou entrosado, ao contrário do que se parecia com Isabella.

Rosalie que era prima de Tanya e estava presente no casamento da prima com o político também observava atentamente o casal. Havia uma leveza, uma naturalidade tão incomum, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Era uma conexão que somente casais apaixonados – algo que ela aprendera ao longo de sua carreira como advogada de família – conseguiam passar. Ali em seu vestido tomara que caia cheio de recortes vermelho, a loira que nunca teve qualquer simpatia por Edward torcia para que o político fosse feliz neste mais novo matrimônio. Parecia que Isabella realmente era a mulher de sua vida.

Edward e Isabella caminhavam entre seus convidados parando vez ou outra para cumprimentarem e receberem os parabéns pelo enlace. Quando chegaram à mesa dos pais do noivo Carlisle e Esme sorriam amplamente para o casal. Carlisle que estava observando os dois ficou surpreso com a paixão, o amor que passavam pelos seus olhares, gestos e carícias trocadas. Toda a sua insegurança e desconfiança com a noiva de seu filho se esquivou diante daquela demonstração de paixão que a morena depositava ao político. Era inebriante.

Esme também estava atordoada com as atitudes do casal. Em seu belo vestido que tinha a parte de cima em dourado e a saia em verde esmeralda lhe dava um ar sofisticado à bela e elegante mulher. Esme que nunca escondeu a sua desaprovação a Tanya; estava encantada com Isabella, na jornalista, a esposa de Carlisle via uma mulher forte, independente, inteligente, a mulher perfeita para estar ao lado de seu filho no futuro de sua carreira.

Durante a conversa animada com Carlisle e Esme, que falavam como a cerimônia e a recepção estavam lindas, foi quando uma Alice animada acompanhada de seu marido Jasper caminhava a passadas largas até os quatro.

Em seu vestido de mangas longas azul acinzentado com detalhes dourados, Alice estava com um sorriso amplo em seu rosto o que era igual ao de seu marido. Esme observou atentamente a sua filha que há tempos não demonstrava genuína animação, ainda mais com as suas constantes decepções em conseguir gerar uma criança.

- Oh! Edward, Isabella o casamento de vocês foi lindo! Estou tão feliz por vocês! – exclamou a psicóloga abraçando o seu irmão e cunhada.

- Obrigada Alice. – agradeceu a jornalista.

- Alice – começou Edward. – você não está só feliz por causa do meu casamento, o que está acontecendo minha irmã? – questionou curioso. Sempre fora impressionante a capacidade que os dois irmãos tinha de "ler" um ao outro. Quando eram crianças pareciam saber o que o outro pensava apenas com um olhar. E pelo que parecia esta capacidade não havia diminuído ao longo dos anos.

Alice ampliou o seu sorriso olhando para o seu marido.

- Jasper e eu temos excelentes noticias!

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Esme imitando o sorriso de sua filha.

- Sim mamãe, conseguimos a guarda provisória no processo de adoção do pequeno George. – explicou à morena.

- Oh Al, estou tão feliz por ser uma avó outra vez! – animou-se Esme.

- Mas você não será avó de apenas mais uma criança mãe. – divertiu-se.

Carlisle arregalou seus olhos surpreso, mas fora Edward quem expressou os pensamentos do pai.

- O implante deu certo? – questionou o Senador.

- Sim, Edward! – exclamou animada e emocionada Alice.

- Quando foi isso filha, por que não nos contou nada? – pediu Carlisle a filha.

- Ah papai, nós estávamos com medo. – disse indicando ela e o marido. – Foram tantas tentativas frustradas que não estávamos tão positivos sobre, mas depois que passou o primeiro trimestre...

- Você está de 3 meses? – perguntou Esme, acariciando a barriga ainda invisível da filha.

- Sim mãe, desculpa, mas...

- Nós entendemos Al, e estamos felizes por você. – completou Carlisle. – Mas está tudo bem com o bebê, você pode ficar de salto, com roupas apertadas. Não deveria estar de repouso? – perguntou com uma clara preocupação de médico, por saber da dificuldade da filha de engravidar.

- Carlisle, Alice está ótima! – assegurou Jasper.

- Papai, hoje é o casamento do meu irmão. Eu não perderia isto por nada, e meu médico disse que posso participar de eventos assim, desde que não me canse muito, mas... eu estou tão animada pelo bebê, pelo pequeno George, por Edward e Isabella. – sorriu abraçando seu irmão e cunhada mais uma vez. – Estou cheia de felicidade hoje.

- E você está brilhando, Alice. Parabéns pelas notícias. – parabenizou Isabella.

- Oh, Isabella, para você também. Você está gloriosa, o casamento está lindo! – elogiou.

Os seis continuaram a falar, até que Isabella observou uma movimentação no canto da recepção, Angela parecia falar com alguém nervosamente e Renée caminhava em direção onde ela estava, desculpando-se da família de seu esposo, a morena desfilou até onde sua mãe e Angela, com seu belo vestido de cetim preto e branco falava com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Jacob.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram com a chegada de Isabella. Sua amante e paixão estava deslumbrante vestida de noiva, era uma lástima que não era o seu casamento com ela.

- Jake, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com urgência Isabella, lançando um olhar para onde Edward estava.

- Eu precisava ver você Isa. – respondeu o moreno. Seu olhar vidrado indicava que o moreno estava alcoolizado.

- Jacob, você não está bem. Está chamando a atenção. É melhor você ir. – declamou Angela visivelmente preocupada com o estado do meio-irmão.

- Não! – exclamou o ex-membro do exército americano. – Preciso falar com a Isa.

Renée ponderou a cena. Pela breve conversa que tivera com a filha antes da cerimônia de casamento, Isabella e Jacob não estavam mais se vendo, e pelo visto, tal rompimento não fora tão bem recebido pelo rapaz como havia sido pela filha.

- Angela e eu ficaremos de olho para não chamar a atenção para vocês dois, mas tem que ser uma conversa rápida. Certo Jake? Isa? – explicou Renée aos dois.

- Obrigado Renée. – agradeceu Jacob. Angela e Renée se afastaram o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa dos dois, mas não muito para que pudessem disfarçar se necessário.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Jake? – tornou a perguntar Isabella.

- Você está linda Isa. Como eu queria que fosse o nosso casamento hoje. Eu não te soltaria por nada. – elogiou com um suspiro apaixonado o rapaz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Jake? – Isabella repetiu a pergunta inflexível.

- Eu vim te ver Isa!

- Por quê?

- Porque não consigo viver sem você Isa, eu... vamos fugir Isa, você não precisa ficar presa neste casamento, fingindo esse vida que não é sua. Eu posso te dar tudo o que ele te dá. Joias, carros, dinheiro. – ponderou o moreno agarrando as mãos femininas de Isabella.

- Não é tão simples Jake. Eu não posso...

- Você _ainda_ me ama? – pediu com urgência.

Isabella hesitou.

- Jake... – mas o rapaz já havia compreendido a hesitação de sua amada, ele conhecia Isabella bem o suficiente.

- Você está apaixonada por _ele_? Você o ama? – perguntou com lágrimas dançando em seus olhos castanhos escuros.

- Jake... – começou Isabella com um fio de voz, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar a sua frase a voz profunda e calorosa de Edward encheu todo o salão.

- Boa noite a todos. Obrigado por estarem aqui. Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde a minha esposa... _Bella_ querida onde você está? – pediu o político olhando exatamente na direção onde a sua esposa conversava com seu amante. Edward sabia disso, por isto inventou este brinde, movido pelo sentimento de possessividade, ciúmes da bela morena.

- _Bella_? – repetiu Jacob. – Ele te chama de Bella? Você não deixa ninguém chama-la assim! Como você pôde? – acusou o moreno.

Renée veio ao auxílio da filha.

- Isa você deve ir. – pontuou a ruiva segurando a mão de sua filha e a empurrando em direção onde Edward estava. – Você também deve ir Jake. Embora, Isabella está com Edward agora. Por favor, vá.

- Jacob, por favor. – implorou Angela. Finalmente com um olhar perdido e derrotado o moreno deixou as duas mulheres e o amor de sua vida para trás sumindo no meio da escuridão.

O discurso de Edward esbanjava uma paixão e um amor por sua esposa. Emocionando e deixando uma Isabella estonteada diante das palavras do político. Ela não esperava tal discurso apaixonado dele. Cheio de carinho Edward falava suas qualidades, suas pequenas atitudes, seus trejeitos, cada mínimo detalhe da sua personalidade. Personalidade que ela havia vestido desde quando se envolvera com ele. _Uma mentira_.

Suas lágrimas sufocadas na garganta eram pela emoção, mas também por suas dolorosas mentiras. Ela não sabia se conseguiria viver assim para o resto de seus dias. Era tortuoso demais. Tanto que nem após o discurso finalizado de Edward, Isabella conseguiu conter essa angústia dentro de si. Essa dúbia personalidade, essas decisões equivocadas que havia tomado. Ela não conseguira comer, mal percebia as coisas ao seu redor. Ela estava agindo no automático.

.

Fora após o jantar ter sido servido que um convidado, não exatamente presente na lista de convidados apareceu na entrada do salão. Renée fora a primeira a vê-lo, olhando-se espantada para a direção da porta e desculpando-se das outras pessoas em sua mesa seguiu em direção à entrada. A próxima pessoa que o viu fora Angela, que também ficou surpresa saindo às pressas da mesa que estava dividindo com a família Cullen e seguindo o caminho que Renée fizera há pouco. Carlisle ficou intrigado com a súbita saída de Angela da animada conversa que estavam tendo sobre arte, em um primeiro momento o presidente do partido dos Democratas achou que estava tendo uma impressão, mas depois ficou mais claro quem era o indesejado convidado, ele trincou seus dentes.

Mesmo distraída Isabella percebeu Edward endurecer ao seu lado e focar seu olhar em direção à porta onde sua mãe e Angela falavam com alguém. Ali estava à última pessoa que ela esperava ver naquele dia, em seu casamento diante de todo clã Cullen. Ali estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Aro Volturi.

Isabella engoliu em seco e fechou seus olhos. Se ela saísse do lado de Edward novamente iria chamar a atenção para si e para o indesejado convidado. Os Cullen evidentemente não ficariam nem um pouco satisfeitos em ver o chefe do crime organizado de sua cidade de origem, Chicago, ali. Isabella precisava agir rápido, e torcer para que Renée e Angela conseguisse reverter à situação.

- Querido, o que você acha de dançarmos um pouco? – pediu Isabella carinhosamente a Edward. O político sorriu torto para a morena.

- Claro. – respondeu dando um beijo suave no rosto de Isabella e ajudando-o a levantar e indo ao centro do salão.

Enquanto todos ficavam deslumbrados pela dança do casal, longe dos olhares curiosos Renée e Angela se aproximavam de Aro que apesar de estar sendo hostilizado pelo olhar das duas mulheres não se incomodou, seu olhar continuava arrogante e desinteressado.

- Pai, o que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou Angela com um leve tom de pânico.

- Aro. – disse Renée com a cara fechada.

- Renée. – disse o criminoso ignorando a pergunta de sua filha.

Fazia anos que Renée não via Aro, mas em pouco havia mudando na última década. Ele continuava sendo o homem inescrupuloso, maligno, cínico, rancoroso e perigoso que sempre fora. Marcado por suas decisões terríveis, pelos seus atos criminosos, e principalmente pela morte de seu primo, seu ex-marido Charlie Swan.

- Angela, querida, pode deixar que eu converso com o seu pai. Vá ficar com Alec, antes que a sua presença aqui chame muito a atenção. – pediu Renée sem desviar o olhar do rosto do criminoso.

- Claro. – concordou reticente. Afastando-se do casal.

Quando Angela estava numa distância considerável, a mãe de Isabella virou-se para Aro:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem qualquer inflexão na voz. Aro sorriu em escárnio.

- Renée, querida, você sabe que eu tenho todo o direito de estar aqui. – rebateu com um sorriso arrogante.

- Aro você já meteu a minha filha entre a família Cullen, sabendo que eles te odeiam. O que você quer? Acabar com a felicidade da Isabella? Ela está tão feliz com Edward, tão viva, tão apaixonada.

- Apaixonada? – divertiu-se Aro. – Isabella não se apaixona, a não ser pelo poder e pelo dinheiro.

- Não ouse falar assim da minha filha! – exclamou Renée aproximando o seu rosto do criminoso. – Está na hora de você ir, mandarei a Isa os seus parabéns ao casamento.

Aro estudou a ruiva a sua frente.

- Os anos estão te fazendo bem Renée, ainda se parece à mesma bela mulher que frequentava a minha cama há alguns anos. – pontuou com escárnio.

Renée trincou seu maxilar e estendeu a sua mão para desferir um tapa contra o rosto de Aro, mas o criminoso segurou o seu braço com força.

- Eu sei o seu segredo Renée, eu sempre soube. Não pense que você me enganou por um segundo. Até mesmo Charlie sabia, porque você acha que ele insistiu em ficar com Isabella depois do divórcio? – declamou com frieza.

- Senhora está acontecendo alguma coisa? – questionou um segurança aproximando-se de onde Aro segurava o braço de Renée. Diante da recente plateia o gângster soltou o braço de sua ex-amante.

- Não, não, foi apenas um engano. Esse senhor já estava de saída. – respondeu Renée sem tirar os olhos de Aro que sorria em puro deboche.

- Mande minhas parabenizações ao casal. Que eles sejam _muito_ felizes. – divertiu-se Aro. – Enquanto durar. – completou afastando-se da entrada e sumindo no saguão do hotel.

Quando Aro já não era mais visto Renée soltou um suspiro pesado. Sua cabeça pulsava, doía diante das palavras do breve encontro com Aro Volturi. Ela não podia acreditar. _Não_. Seu maior segredo. Ela pressentia que essa verdade viria à tona logo e seria um verdadeiro pesadelo.

.

O restante da recepção passou em intercorrências. Pouco a pouco os convidados foram dando seus adeuses e indo-se embora. Edward e Isabella estavam cansados e ansiosos pelas breves férias que iria tirar em Bora Bora, o destino da lua de mel.

Apesar das informações que tinha sobre sua esposa, Edward manteve estas para si. Optando por aproveitar os primeiros dias de casado, aproveitar enquanto podia desse sentimento que ele estava sentindo pela bela e apaixonante senhora Edward Cullen. Isabella, ou sua Bella, como ele a chamava a cada dia o conquistava mais na paradisíaca ilha da Polinésia Francesa. Seus mínimos biquínis, seu carinho, sua paixão, sua constante sedução a ele, era de enlouquecer qualquer homem, de deixa-lo perdidamente apaixonado.

O casal estava vivendo a todo o vapor os primeiros dias de uma paixão, de serem casados. O sexo entre eles, que parecia impossível melhorar, estava a cada dia mais impressionante naqueles 10 dias eles se amaram de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. Cheios de paixão, desejo, _amor_. Nenhum dos dois havia amado alguém, feito amor, apenas sexo, e esse novo ato os consumia e os deixava ainda mais impressionados e apaixonados.

Entretanto no voo de retorno aos Estados Unidos, Edward sabia que não poderia mais ignorar o que sabia sobre a sua esposa. Seu passado, suas traições, suas alianças tinham que ser esclarecidas para ele. Ele observou a sua esposa adormecida ao seu lado, intimamente Edward torcia para que Isabella tivesse excelentes explicações a dar a ele, porque ele não gostaria de viver mais uma vez um casamento de fachada, cheio de mentira e agonia.

Quando já estavam na enorme mansão do Senador o _Chateau des Reves_ onde viveriam a partir daquele dia, Edward analisou uma esbaforida Isabella com todas as suas bagagens.

- Bella, querida, sente-se eu gostaria de falar com você. – pediu educadamente.

- Edward, agora? Estou tão exausta do voo, ele foi tão longo. – bocejou a jornalista.

- É inadiável. Precisamos conversar. Eu preciso te perguntar.

- Perguntar? Perguntar sobre o quê? – questionou confusa a morena.

Edward admirou a sua esposa, Isabella Cullen, dona de uma beleza e elegância, que desde que adotara o seu nome há pouco mais de 10 dias parecia ter se multiplicado. Suas roupas traziam uma postura distinta. O jeans creme era caro, a blusa de seda estampada com motivos florais, seus cabelos com ondas suaves emoldurando o belo rosto. Os belos olhos castanhos brilhando sobre a suave maquiagem.

- Pergunte, Edward, o que é? – pediu ansiosa.

- Eu preciso que você me diga tudo.

- _Tudo_? – inquiriu à morena. – Tudo o que Edward, você está me confundin-

Mas ela não precisou continuar a sua frase, Edward colocou sobre a mesa de centro a sua pergunta, fotos, informações, tudo que havia para saber sobre ela. Suas intenções, seu passado, suas ligações, seus casos. Jake, Aro, James, _Washington Post_, tudo o que havia para saber de sua vida estava ali diante dela naquela pasta de papel pardo.

- Eu preciso saber Bella, o que _nós_, esse casamento significa para você?

**.**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Uffa! Que capítulo difícil, longo, cheio de detalhes, reviravoltas, diálogos, descobertas e o casamento. O grandioso casamento. Uffa! Quanta coisa! Fazia tempos que não escrevia um capítulo tão longo, nem sabia que podia fazer isso ainda! HAHAHA_

_Bom... Edward descobriu tudo da Bella, e depois de agir por 10 dias como se não soubesse de nada ele vai exigir respostas... será que elas serão suficientes para acalmar o Senador?! E James vai aprontar alguma?! E Jake o que fará sem o seu grande amor?! E Aro, o que ele parece tanto saber, e porque se arriscar para ir ao casamento?! E Renée que já chegou mostrando que Isabella tem muito dela em suas atitudes, que segredo é esse que ela esconde?! Deus! Muitas perguntas respondidas, mas infinitas mais para serem respondidas! _

_Como já deve estar bem evidente para quem lê, estamos caminhando para a reta final, daqui em diante as coisas vão começar a ruir, ficarem complicadas para esses nossos queridos, algo me diz que tá todo mundo ansioso pra isso, certo?! Ou seja... cenas dos próximos capítulos._

_Sem mais delongas, obrigada por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, serem vocês! Vocês já sabem, dúvidas, criticas, curiosidades, qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade de me questionarem no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - este cantinho é para vocês! Ah a foto do vestido da Bella também está lá para vocês verem, ele é lindo!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo imenso carinho e compreensão inestimável de vocês comigo. _

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	18. Mentiras

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo dezessete – Mentiras

.

"_**Quanto maior a mentira,  
maior é a chance de ela ser acreditada."  
**__- __Adolf Hitler__ -_

.

Isabella sentiu seu sangue gelar. Não só gelar, ela sentiu um medo, um temor incompreensível. Como se todos os sonhos que havia realizado nas últimas semanas não passasse de um castelo de cartas precariamente construído, que ao bater uma suave brisa o levou para baixo.

Os olhos esmeraldinos de Edward encaravam os castanhos de Isabella com fervor, ansiosos para descobrir o que tudo aquilo significava, o que tudo aquilo era. Aquelas informações ao longo dos últimos dias tinha o deixado inquieto, mas tudo o que passara com Isabella nos primeiros dias de casado era inestimável, era incrível.

Então a pergunta era: será que o que ela dissesse interferiria na relação dos dois? Edward só poderia começar a articular essa ideia depois que ela se abrisse com ele.

O silêncio entre os cônjuges era ensurdecedor. Pesado. Sufocante.

Isabella sabia que não havia para onde fugir. Seus olhos desviaram-se de Edward e encarou a pasta que ele havia jogado sobre a mesa de centro. Seus olhos focaram-se sobre informações específicas. Um bom lugar para começar.

- Esse casamento significa tudo para mim, Edward. Você é tudo para mim! Isto – ela apontou para a bagunça de papéis sobre a mesa. – é um passado. Meu passado. Não me envergonho dele, de jeito nenhum e também nem posso, mas nada disto aqui importa mais. Eu não sou mais esta pessoa. Eu sou sua esposa e é isso que realmente importa! – exclamou com grandes lágrimas brotando por seus olhos.

Edward analisou o semblante de sua esposa. Ele realmente via honestidade em suas palavras, em suas ações, reações. Em seu olhar. Mas aquilo não bastava, ele precisava de mais, e Isabella sabia disto, por isto preferiu ser honesta, quer dizer, o tão honesta quanto podia naquela situação.

- Sei que vendo isto, lendo o que possivelmente diz todos esses papéis posso não parecer uma pessoa de confiança. – ela suspirou. – E talvez eu não seja, mas Edward, eu sou humana, e como qualquer ser humano eu erro, ou melhor, ajo com motivos egoístas.

A expressão do político ganhou um leve tom curioso, mas ele continuou calado. A jornalista preferiu pegar a deixa.

- Minha vida estava uma merda em Chicago, eu trabalhava em um emprego medíocre, tinha uma vida medíocre. Acho que esta é a vida para a grande maioria que termina a faculdade, que apesar do meu currículo brilhante, não conseguia um emprego aceitável. – ela deu de ombros. – Foi quando um colega me disse que havia se inscrito no MBA de Ciências Políticas da George Washington e estava pleiteando uma vaga de estagiário no _Post_. – Isabella riu sem humor. – Ainda não era o emprego dos sonhos, mas era uma possibilidade de um emprego dos sonhos. Trabalhar no _Post_ sempre fora um sonho de infância, então talvez fosse o momento de realiza-lo. – sorriu com um brilho infantil.

"Apesar de estar trabalhando em um jornaleco de quinta categoria em Chicago, o salário que eu ganhava mal pagava uma quitinete, pior a que eu morava aqui, em _Harold Ickes_" – os olhos de Edward se arregalaram em surpresa. – "Você foi prefeito de Chicago, sabe o que estou querendo dizer. _Harold Ickes_ não é um dos melhores bairros para se viver em Chicago, mas era o que eu podia pagar." – deu de ombros.

"Meu padrinho, como você deve saber, Aro Volturi, se propôs a me ajudar com as despesas, me ajudar a alugar um loft em outro lugar, mas eu nunca aceitei, não queria o dinheiro do meu tio assim, ainda mais um dinheiro vindo da forma que vem." – deu de ombros.

Toda aquela história era uma boa mentira. Isabella sempre morou em _Downtown _em Chicago, óbvio que não era um apartamento de luxo, ainda mais por causa do seu trabalho no jornal mais sensacionalista e mentiroso da cidade, mas ainda assim, Aro sempre a ajudou, sempre que precisasse – ou não – Aro lhe enviava uma grande soma em dinheiro, por isto que a morena tinha uma vida confortável, boas roupas, calçados excelentes, tratamentos estéticos de alto valor. Não era uma vida de luxo, como a que vivia com Edward nos últimos meses, mas era confortável a sua medida. Entretanto se o político decidisse procurar se realmente ela viveu em _Harold Ickes_ era fácil ver que era verdade, Aro mandava em quase tudo por lá, e Jacob tinha uma propriedade naquele bairro onde consequentemente, Isabella passava muito tempo.

"_Toda verdade pode ser manipulada para aquele que está escutando."_ – Isabella aprendera cedo aquilo, antes mesmo de ir para a faculdade de jornalismo.

A morena assumiu um olhar culpado e um semblante derrotado, antes de enfim continuar a sua história.

- Eu não gosto do que eu fiz, mas eu precisava vir para Washington, e só Aro poderia me ajudar, foi então que fui até ele e comecei a aceitar o seu dinheiro. – ela encarou os olhos do seu marido. – Por muito tempo, na verdade até poucos meses eu vivia com o dinheiro proveniente do crime organizado. – deu de ombros pesarosa.

- Bella... – começou Edward, mas a morena ergueu um dedo pedindo silêncio de seu marido para que continuasse a sua história.

- Como você sabe, fui aceita no MBA e também consegui o estágio no _Washington Post_, minha carreira estava começando a decolar, mas então conheci James Collins. – ela suspirou pesadamente. – Eu não me orgulho nada disso, mas James é um homem elegante, atraente, e de alguma forma eu atrai a sua atenção, ele me cortejava, propondo um futuro brilhante para mim, e fui inocente o suficiente para cair na sua conversa. – mentiu mais uma vez a jornalista.

De fato James sentiu atração por Isabella, mas quem buscara um algo a mais, seduzindo-o de uma maneira nada inocente e muito similar a que havia seduzido Edward, fora Isabella. Ela usou o que sabia que tinha de melhor – além de sua inteligência – para agradar o jornalista: _sexo_. Muito sexo. Apesar de muito difícil de convencer o jornalista, ao contrário do político, pouco a pouco o loiro foi deixando-se cair pelos encantos da bela morena. Logo ela não era apenas mais uma estagiária, ela era a estagiária do incrível jornalista político James Collins.

- Com o tempo James me promoveu, por assim dizer, a sua assistente, e de assistente a enfim ser contratada como jornalista do jornal, por recomendação de James foi fácil. – continuou a morena dizer. Edward que ouvia atentamente todas as meias verdades que ela o dizia, parecia acreditar piamente.

"Foi então que você cruzou o meu caminho Edward." – disse com um sorriso apaixonado. –"Claro, eu sabia quem você era, apesar de ser bem nova quando você foi prefeito de Chicago eu lembrava de você, lembro-me, inclusive, de ter uma quedinha por você" – divertiu-se a morena. – "te achava lindo, um príncipe encantado, até sonhava em ser a sua princesa." – Isabella riu com a ironia daquele fato tão verdadeiro, até mesmo Edward a acompanhara naquele divertido comentário. – "De qualquer maneira, James parecia ter um ódio, uma necessidade de descobrir seus podres tão grande que aquilo me deixava intrigada, mas fora só alguns meses antes de nós realmente nos conhecer que fui a Chicago visitar o meu padrinho que ouvi uma conversa de um de seus capangas, um advogado trambiqueiro sobre você." – pontuou Isabella. Edward surpreendeu-se com aquela informação.

- Jenks? Jason Jenks? – questionou o político. Isabella assentiu. – Filho de uma puta! – exclamou. – O que ele estava dizendo? – exigiu saber.

- Edward... ele estava bêbado, muito bêbado. – rebateu a jornalista.

- Não tão bêbado a ponto de aguçar a sua curiosidade jornalística. – replicou o político irritado.

- Certo. – concordou Isabella reticente. – Jenks dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que você tinha muitos esqueletos escondidos no armário, que ele tinha provas contra você, caso você quisesse demiti-lo, ou nas palavras dele, fodê-lo. Ele poderia provar que você havia pagado um bom dinheiro para que nada afetasse a campanha de Alec, que seu filho era igual a você um assassino frio e calculista.

Edward trincou os dentes.

- Não levei aquela história muito a sério, não é segredo para ninguém do circulo de Aro que Jenks é um mentiroso, interesseiro, e que na verdade ele não tem prova nenhuma sobre ninguém. – Edward a encarou incerto.

- Você tem certeza disto?

- Claro, perguntei a Aro sobre essa história, ele como um bom... um bom criminoso pediu para que algum de seus capangas invadissem o escritório e a casa de Jenks, acredito que deva ter havido até mesmo um pouco de tortura contra ele, mas prefiro ser ignorante sobre isto. De qualquer forma, Jenks contou a verdade de que não tinha nada sobre você, que ele estava blefando porque estava com raiva pela contratação de outro investigador, algo sobre um alemão nazista. – deu de ombros. – De qualquer maneira, os capangas de Aro acharam um nome relacionado ao seu arquivo: _Lauren Malory_, assumo que pedi a Aro investigar essa mulher. Entenda Edward eu tinha ao alcance das minhas mãos um trunfo jornalístico que poderia me colocar no mapa e...

- Acabar com a minha carreira. – completou a frase de sua esposa. – O meu próprio _Watergate_. – concluiu referindo-se ao escândalo de corrupção ocorrido na década de 70 durante o governo Nixon. – Um escândalo capaz de minar o nome Cullen.

Isabella acenou com a cabeça.

- Exato. Mas a questão é que Lauren Malory além de ser uma prostituta e uma drogada não sabia absolutamente nada sobre você, ou não se recordava. Mas você sabe como que onde tem fumaça há fogo, foi então que voltei para Washington e comecei a ler tudo sobre você, e tinha algo que fazia muito sentido nessa história maluca, foi então que ouvi James conversando com um amigo dele da revista _The New Yorker_ sobre como era fácil armar uma matéria sobre um político, um escândalo épico, que tive uma ideia. – sorriu pesarosa.

- A de se infiltrar no meu Gabinete? – perguntou ironicamente o político.

- Sim. Mas não era tão simples assim. James quer a sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata há anos, décadas acredito, ele nunca deixaria uma jornalista recém-contratada tomar a história da sua vida. Então consegui fazer que uma denúncia anônima sobre você caísse diretamente no meu colo, exigindo assim que o escritório me confiasse à matéria. Nada mais do que o manipular o acaso. – deu de ombros.

"James então disse que Victoria poderia me colocar como assessora de imprensa infiltrada no seu Gabinete e o resto, você sabe tão bem como eu." – ela sorriu. – "Nós nos envolvemos sexualmente, eu me apaixonei por você, e você por mim" – deu uma ligeira piscadela para o marido. – "nós nos casamos e eu deixei tudo isto para trás, eu não me importo mais com nada disso. Agora eu sou sua esposa, não mais uma jornalista infiltrada no seu Gabinete, Edward."

Edward contemplou a história que a sua esposa havia lhe contado, de fato condizia com o que ele havia lido a partir da investigação de Liam. E apesar das inúmeras mentiras que havia os unido agora ele podia ver a sinceridade e a honestidade em Isabella.

Isabella sabia que as suas meias verdades havia convencido Edward, entretanto ela precisaria tomar um cuidado além do normal daqui para frente, se a desconfiança já havia feito o seu caminho por Edward, logo tudo poderia vir abaixo, ela precisaria manter a sua confiança e provar que aquela história era a mais pura verdade.

Contudo, Isabella não esperava de forma alguma a próxima pergunta de seu esposo. A derradeira pergunta que poderia colocar tudo a perder.

- Mas quem é Jacob Black?

Isabella ponderou a pergunta de Edward, pergunta que poderia ter tantas consequências e capaz de fazer um estrago inimaginável, incalculável. Ela havia visto a foto dela beijando Jake 20 dias antes do casamento na frente de seu antigo apartamento, desta maneira não seria qualquer desculpa que convenceria Edward.

- Jake e eu fomos criados praticamente juntos. Ele é meu primo, ou melhor, primo de segundo grau, filho de Aro, e desde muito novo sempre estivemos juntos, com a adolescência nossos hormônios explodiram e acabamos sendo algo a mais, e por muitos anos continuamos sendo algo a mais. Mas nunca foi sério. – se apressou a dizer. – Pelo menos não para mim. Edward eu nunca imaginei que Jacob poderia ter se apaixonado por mim da maneira que ele fez, o dia dessas fotos – ela indicou as fotos dos dois. – eu havia ido até ele dizer que não poderia mais vê-lo, que eu estava apaixonada por você Edward, que iria me casar com você, ser feliz com você, e que ele nunca mais deveria me procurar.

"A conversa não saíra nada bem, nos discutimos muito, e eu sai abalada de lá, foi quando ele me interceptou na frente do edifício e me entregou uma lembrança pelos tempos que passamos juntos e pediu um último beijo." – mentiu. – "Eu fui fraca Edward, deveria ter dito não, mas... não consegui. Me perdoa Edward, me perdoa por isto meu amor!" – suplicou a morena com os olhos marejados.

- Não há o que perdoar, Bella. – sorriu enviesado. – Mas você tem certeza que está é toda a história?

Isabella sentiu um temor. Ele não poderia estar desconfiado dela. _Nunca_.

- Claro, Edward, Jake e eu nunca mais nos vimos depois daquele dia. – declamou.

"_Até o dia do nosso casamento, do qual ele apareceu."_ – pensou consigo mesmo.

- Não sobre Jacob Black, sobre Aro Volturi. – rebateu Edward. – Você não sabe nada mais sobre ele, alguma coisa sobre a minha família? Meus pais? – questionou com a voz suave, mas a intensidade de suas palavras queimava em desespero.

- Sua família? Seus pais? – questionou com um falso ar de surpresa a jornalista. – Aro _nunca_ falou de Esme ou Carlisle, pelo menos não para mim. – mentiu. – Por que tem alguma coisa de seus pais com Aro? – perguntou.

- Nada demais. – deu de ombros o político, avançando-se para onde a sua esposa estava.

Isabella encarou o seu marido. A beleza surpreendente e a forma atlética que ele exibia. Edward era um verdadeiro colírio para os olhos.

- Bella, desculpe-me por questionar tudo isto, mas você sabe, com as minhas ambições políticas eu preciso saber tudo sobre tudo e todos. Inclusive você querida. Eu sabia que você não estava sendo 100% sincera comigo, mas deveria ter sido Bella, eu te aceitaria, _eu te amo_. – declamou o político puxando sua bela esposa para si e a beijando com fervor.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. – suspirou Isabella afastando-se um pouco dele.

Apesar das declarações serem sinceras para quem as olhava de fora, e até mesmo para o outro, individualmente eles se puniam mentalmente. Isabella por temor por sua vida, Jacob e por Aro, ela sabia que a obsessão de Aro pela família Cullen ainda lhe daria problemas. Edward maturava todas as informações que recebera de sua esposa, ansiando um retorno de Liam sobre Aro Volturi e Jacob Black, o mais rápido possível.

.

Após três semanas de casada, Isabella voltou para o seu trabalho no Gabinete de Edward, que havia retornado uma semana antes. Se antes do casamento ela já era respeitada por grande parte dos funcionários, agora o respeito havia se multiplicado. Isabella agora tinha o poder de demitir quem ela quisesse ali, Edward havia dado esse poder para ela.

"_Privilégios do sobrenome Cullen."_ – muitos diziam.

Quem não havia gostado nenhum pouco ao fato de ter que se reportar a Isabella era Victoria Collins, que via a morena claramente como uma rival, mas querendo manter o seu emprego ao lado do grande amor de sua vida, a ruiva se submetera as vontades da jornalista.

O que não era segredo para ninguém que trabalhava no Gabinete que as comuns e diárias reuniões privadas de Edward e Isabella nada tinham haver com os trabalhos do Senador, mas sim em satisfazer o seu prazer carnal, algo que a sua esposa, pelo que parecia cumpria com eximia eficácia.

Outro fator importante era que Isabella Cullen era a mulher perfeita para um político. Articulada, inteligente, sagaz, linda, sedutora e sabia manipular quem bem fosse pelos seus interesses e os de seu marido. Pouco a pouco a nata política de Washington via nela o espelho de Edward, aquela mulher que seria perfeita para acompanha-lo na sua jornada política. Esposas de outros membros do Congresso ligavam todos os dias à morena pedindo uma reunião particular, almoços, brunches, chás, cafés da tarde, eram comum todos os dias na agenda dela.

Isabella adorava esta atenção. A cada dia ela tinha mais e mais certeza de que fizera a escolha certa. Como jornalista ela poderia sim ser um nome famoso, ser conhecida pelo o que escrevesse, entretanto ela nunca seria um ícone; algo que pouco a pouco ela se tornava. Paparazzis a seguiam, sites de fofoca, moda, comportamento falavam dela. Isabella Cullen era uma celebridade, e ela adorava isto.

Este impulso publicitário que ela recebia da mídia, angariava a cada dia mais fundos para a próxima campanha de Edward a Senador – a última como ele declarava na privacidade de sua casa – e a sua futura campanha a Presidência. Era inquestionável o poder que o casal detinha, tanto que Isabella a pedido de Edward contratou um novo assessor de imprensa para o marido, Samuel Uley, um impressionante jornalista que havia abandonado o seu emprego no _New York Times_ procurando expandir seus horizontes para um novo campo.

Longe das obrigações de assessora do Gabinete, Isabella passou a fazer programas específicos, cuidando de sua imagem, visitando orfanatos, creches, asilos, hospitais, dando palestras, indo a congressos e eventos, inaugurações, inúmeras situações em que ficasse em evidência. Isabella passou a ser a cabo eleitoral de Edward numero um, algo que o político sempre desejou de Tanya e que a loira nunca realizara.

Diante de toda publicidade positiva que Isabella rendera a Edward o político estava radiante, até mesmo suas preocupações com o fato dela estar relacionada com Aro Volturi se extinguiram. Na verdade Edward havia praticamente se esquecido que havia solicitado que Liam Klotz investigasse Jacob Black e Aro Volturi, pois sua esposa estava se mostrando um trunfo magnifico que ele nunca imaginara conseguir. Pouco a pouco o político que já tinha sentimentos pela esposa antes do casamento, viu esses sentimentos se multiplicarem, somados com um orgulho inigualável. Edward via que fizera um bom negócio de unindo com Isabella. Seu avô, Anthony, onde estivesse provavelmente também estaria orgulhoso desta união.

De repente Edward percebeu que o que sentia por Isabella era realmente amor, um amor que ele nunca sentira por nenhuma outra pessoa, somente por si próprio, mas na bela morena que todas as noites adornava a sua cama ele a via como uma igual. Como a única mulher no mundo para ele.

A mulher da sua vida.

Tanto que depois de 3 meses de casados Edward decidiu contar algumas coisas a Isabella, coisas importantes sobre o passado dele.

Por um luxo, do qual podiam pagar, Edward e Isabella mantiveram o apartamento próximo ao Capitólio, e sempre que gostariam de ficarem a sós – sem empregados e os filhos dele podendo aparecer a qualquer momento – seguiam para o apartamento onde tinham a maior intimidade possível.

Naquela noite Edward encomendara um jantar no restaurante preferido de Isabella, _il Duomino_, um italiano que servia os melhores pratos daquele país, ali no centro dos EUA. Uma boa garrafa de vinho tinto já estava no gelo, apenas esperando a convidada de honra.

E ela veio, 15 minutos mais cedo do horário que dissera a Edward. Seus cabelos castanhos haviam sido cortados recentemente, já não iam até o meio das costas, agora se encontravam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, em um corte moderno e elegante ao mesmo tempo. A sua coloração também havia ganhado fios cor de cobre que brilhavam com o movimento suave em qualquer luz. Sua maquiagem estava perfeita, também pudera, ela vinha chegando de uma tarde com a esposa do vice-presidente. O vestido azul marinho – a cor que Edward mais gostava em sua mulher – contrastava com a sua pele pálida, seus sapatos e bolsa preta davam um ar sofisticado à produção. Entretanto o que brilhava absoluto era o belo anel de casamento que ela usava em seu dedo.

O diamante reluzia na luz florescente do apartamento, Edward sentia-se orgulhoso que a prova de que ela era sua era o que mais aparecia.

- Chegou mais cedo. – disse o político caminhando a largas passadas até onde Isabella estava adentrando o apartamento. O seu blazer preto com camisa grafite e gravata preta, davam um ar imponente ao homem já imponente. O brilho esmeralda de seus olhos refletia a luz branca, esta também lançava sombras em seu cabelo acobreado dando um ar misterioso sobre a sua cor.

Após o suave beijo de boas vindas, Isabella sorrira para o esposo.

- Você me disse que tinha uma surpresa, fiquei curiosa Edward. Terminei o encontro o mais rápido possível. – tornou a beijar os lábios do marido. – Senti tanto a sua falta hoje. – ronronou deslizando suas mãos pequenas pelo largo peitoral do marido sentido seus músculos sobre o linho da camisa.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

- Eu também, mas antes vamos jantar. Tenho algo que quero te contar. – disse enlaçando os dedos de Isabella aos seus e caminhando em direção à mesa ricamente decorada.

Jantaram em relativo silêncio, saboreando o sabor único do risoto de trufas negras, nozes e cogumelo funghi, acompanhado de costeletas de cordeiro à Borgonha. O vinho Merlot casava perfeitamente com a refeição, assim como as trocas de olhares apaixonados. Após o jantar, o casal dividiu um _cheesecake_ de framboesas. Apesar da evidente sensualidade com o alimento, Isabella estava realmente curiosa para saber o que Edward tinha para lhe contar.

- Então... – começou a morena com um sorriso, limpando o canto da boca de Edward que estava com creme de framboesa com seus dedos. – Você disse que tinha algo a me contar, ou será que só queria aguçar a minha curiosidade como uma torturante preliminar. – ronronou a morena que distribuía beijos no maxilar do político.

- Hum... parece interessante, mas eu realmente quero te contar algo. – disse levantando os dois e seguindo para o sofá.

- Okay. – disse lentamente Isabella acomodando-se nos braços do marido no largo sofá.

- Lembra-me quando você me contou que Jenks disse ter provas sobre o meu passado? – questionou com seus olhos focados nos castanhos de Isabella.

- Claro Edward, mas que importância isto tem agora. Estamos tão felizes, amor, já superamos tudo isto, porque reviver? – inquiriu com um biquinho. Edward sorriu.

- Eu quero ser honesto com você Bella. – disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Quando servi o exército, no Golfo, eu era novo, irresponsável, inconsequente, apesar de já estar casado com Tanya e ter Alec e Jane, mas vivendo naquele horror eu encontrei certo conforto nas drogas, foi estúpido, mas todos usávamos, era como se aquele pó branco nos aliviasse de toda a dor. Eu sei que tanto Emmett quanto Jasper também usaram, era normal naquela situação." – deu de ombros.

Isabella havia ouvido de Jake, depois que voltara do Afeganistão que as drogas foram uma boa companheira naquele universo terrível, e quando fora para o Iraque, antes da sua deserção novamente elas que deram um conforto.

- Edward, eu não sei muito sobre o exército, mas acredito que isto deva ser comum. – rebateu a morena afagando o rosto de seu marido.

- Sim, infelizmente, Bella, mas a questão não é o uso indiscriminado de drogas, é as consequências dela. Acredito que você já ouvira a brava história de como eu salvei um comboio de alimentos, medicamentos e novos recrutas que chegava a nossa base. – a jornalista acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – A questão é: _nunca_ houve qualquer ataque, eu estava completamente... alucinado, e quando sobrevoava a base vi algumas pessoas, civis, tentando invadir para se proteger, eu simplesmente atirei contra eles, matei todos. – disse com frialdade.

- Edward você estava protegendo seus colegas, a sua base, não tinha como você saber que eram inocentes. – interveio a morena.

Edward riu em escárnio.

- Ao contrário, Bella, eu sabia quem eles eram. Eu senti prazer em matar. Adorei ver o sangue jorrando do corpo daquelas pessoas. Nunca eu imaginei que matar fosse tão... _poderoso_. Então eu fiz de novo, e de novo, e de novo... não me importava, matava civis, mulheres, crianças, idosos, animais, qualquer coisa que se movimentasse, e adorava aquilo. Em um determinado momento meu superior teve que intervir, dizendo que havia perdido o discernimento que a guerra estava afetando a minha psique. – ele riu. – Muito ao contrário, eu nunca estive mais são em toda minha vida. De qualquer maneira meu avô Anthony, na época já Senador conseguiu mexer seus pauzinhos e toda essa merda foi esquecida, eu voltei para Chicago e comecei a estudar para ser advogado. – suspirou cansado.

"Logo em seguida me tornei prefeito, e mais uma vez me sentia poderoso." – ele riu sem humor. – "Sempre tive uma necessidade de sexo, uns dizem ser vício, acho que é só conforto, e enquanto todos viviam aqui em Washington e eu em Chicago, era ao lado de prostitutas que me sentia reconfortado. Com as prostitutas voltaram às drogas, e naquele turbilhão algumas ficaram pelo caminho. Overdose, pelo que dizia os relatórios médicos, mais uma intervenção de Anthony Cullen. Eu as matei, por simples prazer, por desejo." – Isabella sentiu um temor com as palavras de Edward. – "Lauren Malory que você conheceu, inclusive, era a cafetina de muitas prostitutas, meu avô fez um acordo com ela, dinheiro a perder de vista e uma garantia de silêncio, silêncio que pago até hoje, a propósito." – declarou.

"Meu avó percebeu que as drogas eram perigosas para mim, ele interviu, conseguiu armar um problema com Tanya para que eu me afastasse da prefeitura por dois meses, onde me tratei. Naqueles 60 dias eu percebi que estava me tornando um psicopata, e não queria isto. Foi assim que meu avô me disse que eu poderia infringir a lei de forma menos nociva e destrutiva." – ele sorriu com a lembrança. – "Corrupção, lavagem de dinheiro, fraudes, roubos, era uma infinidade de delitos, ligações ilícitas que satisfaziam o meu anseio por sei lá o que. Pouco a pouco, comecei a me tornar o político que meu avô sempre quis, e que meu pai sempre temeu." – riu sem humor.

"Claro que em algum momento o secretário de contas do município e o vice-prefeito descobriram tudo o que eu estava fazendo no período em que comandava a cidade, das prostitutas às falcatruas, então eles precisam ficar calados, dessa vez eu segui os conselhos do meu avô, e num plano bem arquitetado..."

- Os dois foram assassinados durante um assalto, eu me recordo disto. – interveio Isabella.

Edward ponderou suas próximas palavras. Ele sabia que o voto de confiança que estava dando a Isabella era muito grande, apesar de todos aqueles fatos não serem a mais completa verdade, era uma versão resumida desta, e se em algum momento ela decidir revelar uma mísera informação disto tudo seria a ruína dele.

- Eu sabia que tinha que sair de Chicago depois disto, por isso que desisti da reeleição, muitos diziam que o baque de perder meu vice era muito grande, mas fiz aquilo para me proteger. Tanya, eu e as crianças passamos uma temporada na Irlanda depois disto, 18 meses para ser exato, foi a minha punição, eu acho, lá consegui colocar a minha cabeça em ordem, me livrar de alguns vícios. Foi então que comecei a dedicar tudo o que tinha para proteger a minha família, meus filhos, principalmente. Voltei a estudar, e me foquei na carreira política, para assumir o lugar do meu avô no momento oportuno.

"E é isso Bella... eu sou um político. Eu engano para viver. Sou corruto, como você já sabe, pratico fraudes, tenho meus inúmeros laranjas para lavar dinheiro de empresas fantasmas, até mesmo tenho contas na Suíça. Todos os clichês sobre a política é verdade, pelo menos para mim." – completou abrindo seus braços em um sinal disto é tudo.

O silêncio dominou toda a sala. Isabella encarou os olhos de Edward e apesar de não saber toda a história, acreditou em seu marido, sabia que ele não era perfeito. Ela também não era, entretanto era quem ela queria, e se tinha alguns esqueletos no armário, ela aceitaria, fosse o que fosse.

- Edward, eu não me importo com o seu passado, na verdade nada disso me importa. Seus crimes mais severos já prescreveram, os outros dificilmente serão revelados. Agora somos uma família, cumplices, eu irei te proteger, e você irá me proteger, eu ajudarei a chegar ao lugar mais alto deste país, e é isto que importa. – disse com fervor. – Você será Presidente Edward e, eu estarei ao seu lado te apoiando sempre.

Edward analisou o rosto de Isabella, procurando algum sinal de hesitação.

- Você sabe, que mesmo se um dia nos divorciarmos nunca poderá dizer nada a ninguém, certo? Sobre tudo isso, isso seria o meu fim. – perguntou incerto, e até mesmo um pouco arrependido por ter contado tudo a ela.

- Edward, nunca ninguém saberá sobre isso. – prometeu à morena.

E com esta promessa o casal se rendeu a paixão que os consumia, e o sexo mais uma vez foi incrível entre eles. Parecia mais leve, mais franco, mais sincero.

No dia seguinte Edward deixara Isabella, enquanto se arrumava para o dia de trabalho, ele estava terminando de se barbear quando seu telefone tocou. O número não era identificado, mas ele sabia quem poderia ser.

- Cullen. – disse com um tom baixo.

- Aqui é Klotz. – disse o outro com uma voz profunda.

- Alguma novidade Liam? – inquiriu entediado.

- Eu preciso de uma amostra de DNA da sua esposa. – declarou o investigador.

- E posso saber por quê?

- Estou com uma suspeita, Edward, e se essa suspeita se confirmar você vai querer esse trunfo. – advertiu o alemão. – Tem como você conseguir uma amostra?

- Qual tipo de amostra? – perguntou cansado o político.

- A que você quiser, deixei na portaria do seu edifício um kit de coleta, escolha a que você achar mais fácil. Assim que tiver colhido me ligue. Preciso com urgência. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra o investigador Liam Klotz desligou a chamada.

Edward terminou de se barbear e vestiu uma roupa qualquer somente para buscar o kit. Ele sabia como funcionava um exame de DNA, um fio de cabelo bastava, mas Edward acreditava que não era suficiente, por isso serenamente recolheu um fio de cabelo castanho de Isabella que estava grudado no travesseiro, com uma espécie de cotonete recolheu um pouco de DNA do interior da bochecha da esposa, que dormia profundamente e com a boca aberta, e por último, displicentemente fez um pequeno furo no dedo do pé de Isabella onde recolheu alguns pingos de sangue no papel que era usado para análise.

Após a meticulosa tarefa o político reuniu tudo e guardou em sua pasta, para em seguida terminar de se arrumar. Por mais que tentasse se focar na sua tarefa, Edward não conseguia tirar da cabeça a misteriosa ligação de Liam Klotz. O que seria que ele havia descoberto que poderia ser um trunfo? E que trunfo seria este diante do que ele havia dito ontem a Isabella sobre o seu passado.

Tentando ao máximo não se prender aquela ligação o político seguiu sua rotina normal, com apenas um desvio para entregar a Liam as amostras de DNA. Reuniões com associados, com outros membros do congresso, e até mesmo um telefonema com o Presidente marcara o seu dia.

Quando chegou a sua casa, Edward estava exausto, mas ele sequer se lembrava da ligação de Liam no começo da manhã, entretanto ao ver Isabella sentada no sofá da imensa sala, com um simples vestido florido e olhar perdido o político ficou intrigado. Será que depois de tudo o que ele havia dito, ela decidira que não poderia manter aquele casamento? Lentamente Edward caminhou até a sua esposa, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Bella, está tudo bem querida? – questionou buscando alguma resposta em seu rosto em formato de coração.

- Edward, eu tenho uma notícia. – disse com a voz ligeiramente pesarosa, mas ainda assim com um fio de felicidade. – Edward, eu sei que nunca conversamos sobre isto, mas de alguma forma aconteceu, não sei como, mas...

- O que aconteceu? O que nunca conversamos? – questionou confuso, vagarosamente Isabella estendeu uma folha de papel ao marido, Edward só precisou uma olhada de relance para saber do que se tratava.

- Edward...

- Impossível! – exclamou levantando.

- Eu estou grávida. – disse com um olhar determinado ao marido.

- _Impossível_! – tornou a exclamar amassando o exame e jogando sobre o sofá o papel amassado.

- Edward, não é impossível. Nós não nos cuidamos, e nem sempre a pílula é 100% eficaz... – mas o político já se afastara, correndo seus dedos por seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Impossível! – tornou a esbravejar, caminhando pela sala.

- Por que você fica repetindo isto Edward? Não é impossível, principalmente para o tanto de sexo que fazemos! – exclamou irritada a morena.

Edward encarou os olhos castanhos de Isabella com nojo. Ele não podia acreditar que ela ainda o traíra, depois de toda a fidelidade que havia colocado sobre ela, da qual não tocara nenhuma outra mulher nos últimos 10 meses, ela não era tão fiel. Ela mentira para ele sobre seu caso. Um beijo... um beijo uma ova! Era claro que ela estava grávida do maldito primo, do infeliz que ela dizia não ter nada.

- É impossível Isabella – começou dizendo, mas já caminhando para a porta. -, simplesmente porque _não posso_ ter filhos.

**.**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi gente! Milhões de desculpas pela demora, mas final de férias e início das aulas foi meio corrido, tanto que a prova está aí nesse capítulo, extremamente curto e bem ligeiro (escrevi tudo em uma tarde), mas com muitas informações, informações demais! Esses dois adoooram uma mentira, e essa revelação final tanto da Bella quanto do Edward? Será que isto que põe fim ao casamento? TAM TAM TAM... Mistérios!_

_Esse é um daqueles capítulos que não estava previsto, mas estava. Não tinha planejado ele como um capítulo, apenas um fato dentro de um capítulo, mas por fim optei por fazer um capítulo destas revelações bombásticas, que influenciaram de maneira decisiva os dois próximos... há os dois próximos, nem acredito que está chegando! _

_Não sei se agradeço pela fic estar chegando ao fim, ou se choro por ter que me desapegar dela, acho que um pouco de cada, mas depois de tantas turbulências tinha que acontecer! Quem sabe se até a Copa eu não termino?! UIHAIUSHIAUHSUIHAS _

_Eu tenho que aprender a parar de me dar prazos, por isso que fui uma advogada terrível na minha breve carreira como uma! KKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Sem mais lero lero, obrigada por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, serem vocês! Vocês são demais! Se isto aqui continua vivo é por causa de vocês! E como todo mundo já tá careca de saber: qualquer dúvida, crítica, curiosidade, qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade de me questionarem no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - este cantinho é para vocês! Ok?!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo imenso carinho e compreensão inestimável de vocês comigo. _

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	19. Paternidade

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo dezoito – Paternidade

.

"_**O que o pai calou aparece na boca do filho,  
e muitas vezes descobri que o filho era o segredo revelado do pai."  
**__- __Friedrich Nietzsche__ -_

.

As palavras finais de Edward ecoavam na cabeça de Isabella por aqueles tensos 10 segundos: _eu não posso ter filhos... eu não posso ter filhos... eu não posso ter filhos_. Era tão incompreensível aquela sentença que nem com toda a sua inteligência a morena conseguia compreender o significado daquilo. Seus próximos passos foram mais instintivos e inconscientes do que qualquer coisa, quando ela se colocou na frente de seu marido impossibilitando que ela a deixasse ali, sozinha, presa por aquelas miseras cinco letras.

- Como você _não _pode ter filhos, Edward? – exclamou alto. – Isto é ridículo, você _já_ tem filhos! Ou vai me dizer que Alec e Jane não são seus? – questionou com um visível toque de sarcasmo na voz.

Edward deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, antes de dar uma risada rouca.

- Isabella não seja ridícula, não se faça de burra que isto sequer combina com você. – provocou com o mesmo tom de sarcasmo que ela utilizara. O político deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro.

Fora a vez de Isabella rir em escarnio.

- Eu que estou sendo ridícula? Quem está dizendo aqui que não pode ter filhos e está me acusando de trair aqui, é você Edward, não eu. – rebateu a morena irritada.

Edward fechou seus olhos em fendas, admirando a irritação de sua esposa, algo que ele nunca vira assim tão evidente. O poderoso homem não podia negar que aquela postura era extremamente atraente, mas por mais que seu desejo estava crescendo dentro de si ele não deixaria transparecer. Deu uma última tragada no cigarro e jogou o filtro no piso da área próximo a porta onde ele estava.

- Isabella, como parece que você esqueceu com quem se casou, vou lhe esclarecer alguns detalhes importantes. – murmurou de maneira calma, mas extremamente cínica. – Você acha que com a vida que eu levo, de uma pessoa que não consegue viver sem sexo, que fode qualquer mulher que cruze o meu caminho – o político viu um brilho de ciúmes nos olhos castanhos da esposa, mas não querendo dar o braço a torcer, mentiu descaradamente. – oh, querida, não se surpreenda que você não seja a única que sente meu pau nos últimos meses, eu continuo mantendo as minhas amantes, e elas conseguem, melhor do que você, me satisfazer. – provocou com um sorriso irônico.

Isabella trincou seus dentes e fechou seus punhos. Suas unhas machucavam a pele de sua mão.

Com a visão da morena furiosa Edward sorriu triunfante.

_Touché!_ Ele ainda sabia colocar qualquer pessoa que o humilhasse no seu lugar de direito: a escória.

- Dito isto, você acha que eu seria idiota de não me proteger? – perguntou retoricamente. –Logo depois que voltei da guerra uma puta tentou dar o golpe da barriga – ele riu com a lembrança. – talvez eu tenha a instigado a abortar, de qualquer maneira eu sabia que não podia passar por aquilo outra vez. Eu já tinha dois filhos perfeitos, não precisava de mais, então, mesmo com a pouca idade e com muitos conselhos médicos dizendo que não deveria fazer isto me submeti a uma vasectomia. – contemplou com um sorriso vitorioso. – Logo, eu _não_ posso ter filhos.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram e depois um ar divertido brilhou nos mesmos. Era como se ela estivesse realmente achando graça daquela conversa tão séria. Edward odiava aquele olhar de divertimento dela, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, as gargalhadas da morena ecoaram pela enorme sala de estar.

- Edward você me diverte! – provocou. – Querido, deixe-me te informar uma coisa, é raro, mas uma vasectomia pode ser revertida naturalmente, ainda mais uma que foi feita há mais de 20 anos. – seu sorriso agora começava a transparecer em suas feições. – Lamento, querido, mas você será pai mais uma vez. – contemplou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Fora a vez de Edward gargalhar diante das palavras de sua esposa, contudo o riso do político não tinha nenhum humor.

- Oh, Isabella, como a sua ingenuidade é torpe. É surpreendente que sendo tão péssima atriz você mesmo assim consegue convencer tanta gente. – divertiu-se. – Você acha que eu iria fazer uma vasectomia há 20 anos e me esquecer dela? Todo ano eu passo por uma reavaliação para ver se tudo continua em ordem, eu não sou tão negligente assim, ao contrário de você; que pelo jeito ficou grávida do seu amante e veio tentar dar o golpe em mim. Uma pena que nós já somos casados e esse golpe se mostrou mais furado do que o Titanic depois de bater no iceberg.

Isabella trincou os dentes diante da frase do esposo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ela estava grávida de apenas 3 meses, mas nesses malditos 3 meses ela só esteve sexualmente com um homem, o que estava na sua frente e que se recusava a acreditar que de alguma maneira ela havia engravidado dele. Não é como se ela quisesse ficar grávida em algum momento na sua vida, mas acontecera, ela tomara todos os cuidados, mas com a sua intensa vida sexual nos últimos meses seria até mesmo impossível um "acidente" não acontecer.

O que de fato veio a acontecer.

Isabella sabia que uma criança nesse momento seria algo complicado de lidar, mas era algo que depois de muito analisar viu como uma apólice de seguros, mesmo tendo certeza que _nunca _haveria necessidade de reclamá-la. Tanto que quando decidira esperar Edward para lhe contar a novidade, ela sabia que a notícia de uma criança não seria muito bem vinda, ainda mais com os seus futuros planos políticos, mas que em algum momento o político iria aceitar essa criança em suas vidas e iria protegê-la e fazer o possível e o impossível para dar-lhe o melhor da vida, assim como fazia até hoje com seus filhos mais velhos.

Mas diante da tormenta que desenrolara nos últimos 15 minutos, Isabella tinha sérias dúvidas que em um futuro alguma coisa iria mudar.

- Viu? – provocou o político, atraindo o olhar de sua esposa para si. – Até mesmo você concorda que foi pega na sua mentira.

Isabella sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas ela manteve-se firme, mesmo que um nó se formasse em sua boca e as palavras que disse saíram estranguladas:

- Eu vou provar que esta criança é sua. – ela engoliu com força. – Amanhã mesmo irei pedir um exame de DNA ao meu médico, vou te provar Edward que está criança é sua!

Edward riu sem humor.

- Estarei esperando ansioso o telefonema do laboratório para colher meu DNA, mas peço que telefone para Seth, quero meu advogado em cima de cada detalhe disso, não confio em você Isabella. Afinal, você já provou capaz de seduzir qualquer um para conseguir o que quer. – disse, empurrando a sua esposa que se portava diante da porta para que pudesse passar.

Isabella viu Edward se afastando para onde o seu carro estava estacionado alarmada.

_Aonde ele poderia estar indo uma hora dessas?_, questionava para si mesma.

- Aonde você vai? – gritou à morena.

Tirando mais um cigarro de seu maço, Edward sorriu para ela enquanto levava a droga a sua boca com um sorriso enviesado.

- Não me espere acordada, _Bella_. – disse cheio de sarcasmo. – Tenho uma reunião da qual não posso me atrasar. Nós vemos amanhã no jantar beneficente. – provocou entrando em seu carro e acelerando a toda força os motores do Volvo para a saída da propriedade.

A morena bufou irritada, marchando inconformada para o andar de cima, onde recolheu alguns pertences, e organizou algumas coisas e correu pelo mesmo caminho que Edward fizera há poucos minutos. De desaforo ela se recusava a ficar naquela casa imensa e distante sozinha. Se fosse para ficar sozinha ela ficaria no seu lugar de paz, o apartamento que Edward lhe dera, pelo menos ali a solidão não parecia tão sufocante.

.

Edward conduziu o seu Volvo em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Washington. Seus pensamentos voavam desesperados, deixando incomodado, e por isto o político fumava um cigarro atrás do outro, buscando na nicotina um conforto que ele não conseguia, algo que em outros tempos angustiantes a cocaína era excepcionalmente eficaz em conseguir anestesiar e reconfortar em momentos desesperadores.

Logo o político viu-se parando no estacionamento de um dos lugares que sentia melhor em toda a cidade, do qual poderia se abrir e receber conselhos sem julgamentos. O _Denier Plasir _continuava o mesmo de sempre. Suas paredes escuras cobertas por espelhos, a iluminação puxada para tons negros e avermelhados, os sofás de couro e os corpos quase nus deslizando-se por uma gama de clientes bem abastada.

Ao longe Edward vislumbrou seu amigo Emmett, que estava no bar rindo e conversando com um cliente, ao ver Edward aproximando-se o proprietário daquele clube pediu desculpas ao cliente e foi ao encontro do amigo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou alarmado o ex-oficial da Força Aérea. Desde quando Edward e Isabella haviam se assumido, ou até mesmo antes disto, Edward não ia até ali, por isto que a sua presença no _Denier_ era perturbadora para Emmett, sem contar que as feições de Edward aparentavam-se irritadiças e nervosas. Ele conhecia muito bem aquela expressão, e as consequências dela eram sempre as mesmas: necessidade por drogas.

- Ela está me traindo, Emmett. Aquela puta com a qual me casei está me traindo! – exclamou exasperado, recolhendo um copo de uísque que uma das atendentes levava a algum cliente. A ruiva em questão tentou protestar, mas Emmett apenas meneou a cabeça, indicando para que ela pegasse outra dose para o cliente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza Edward? O investigador que você colocou no enlaço dela descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou o moreno inconformado. Ele não conseguia vislumbrar Isabella traindo Edward, ainda mais quando os dois estavam praticamente o tempo todo juntos.

- Porra, Emmett! Ela está grávida! Grávida de outro! – vociferou jogando o copo no chão, do qual estilhaçou atraindo a atenção de vários clientes.

Emmett sorriu compassivo para algumas pessoas.

- Vamos ao meu escritório, Edward. Lá vamos conversar mais a vontade. – ponderou o moreno recolhendo uma garrafa nova de uísque e seguindo o amigo para o seu escritório.

As paredes acinzentadas, os sofás e poltronas de suede cinza chumbo, os tapetes de padrões geométricos preto, cinza e branco, os móveis de laca preta, e as mesas com pés de aço e tampos de vidro; o escritório de Emmett era um contraste excepcional em comparação com o clube, tão claro pelas luzes e candelabros de cristal que pendiam, bem como fotos eróticas em preto e branco de Rosalie – um presente que a loira havia dado ao moreno alguns anos antes.

As fotos não revelavam muito, quem não conhecesse a loira nunca saberia que era ela na foto, mas Edward que conhecia Rosalie a bons anos assim que batera os olhos nas fotos sabia quem era a modelo, caso não soubesse Emmett teria lhe dito poucos minutos depois de admirar as fotos de uma beleza impar.

Entretanto, não eram as curvas deslumbrantes, a pele sedosa, a curva de seus seios ou a boca carnuda de Rosalie que chamava mais atenção naquelas fotos, era um mínimo detalhe que evidenciava sua cintura que chamava atenção, em seu quadril sobre o seu osso ilíaco uma pequena palavra composta por 4 letras na caligrafia do próprio Emmett. _Mine_, minha. A tatuagem era discreta e singela, mas o significado por trás daquelas palavras – ainda mais para quem sabia que o próprio Emmett tinha tatuado as mesmas palavras na caligrafia de Rosalie -, vislumbrava a paixão e dedicação que tinham um pelo outro.

O próprio Edward um homem que sempre tivera tudo, desejou ter aquilo, receber uma surpresa daquelas: imagens eróticas da mulher que o fascinava, e em sua pele uma marca sua, e somente sua. Ele queria que Isabella tivesse uma tatuagem da qual ele marcaria como sua para sempre.

_Isabella_.

_Traição_.

_Gravidez_.

A lembrança da conversa que tivera com a esposa há pouco mais de uma hora ainda pesava na cabeça do político. Grávida. Como ela poderia ter feito aquilo com ele? Como depois de tudo que passaram, depois de tudo o que ele havia dito a ela, ela ainda tinha a capacidade de traí-lo? O quanto ela ainda mentia para ele?

Edward nunca se sentira tão inconformado em toda a sua vida.

Emmett serviu uma generosa dose de uísque para si mesmo e seu amigo. O político sorveu metade do liquido âmbar em um gole só, para em seguida buscar em seus bolsos o maço de cigarros.

- Por que você tem tanta certeza que Isabella está te traindo, Edward? – pediu Emmett lentamente, acomodando-se em um dos sofás da sala.

O ruivo bufou irritado, mas deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro antes de responder o amigo.

- Emmett, eu não sou idiota, ok? Acho que você lembra quando voltamos do Golfo uma prostituta qualquer tentou dar o golpe da barriga em mim. – o outro assentiu em concordância. – Com essa situação provando-se um grande infortúnio eu me submeti a uma vasectomia, portanto Emmett eu não posso ter filhos. – concluiu virando o restante do conteúdo âmbar de seu copo.

Emmett contemplou as palavras de Edward.

- Ok, faz sentido. – concordou reticente. – Mas, eu não sou médico Edward, mas já ouvi casos de que após anos uma vasectomia pode ser revertida naturalmente, talvez tenha acontecido... – contudo o político não deixou seu amigo terminar a sentença.

- Não, Emmett! – exclamou, indo até onde estava à garrafa de uísque e lhe servindo uma nova dose. – Eu não sou idiota, todo ano faço um tipo de check-up para ver se está tudo certo com a cirurgia, com a vida que eu levo não posso deixar que as minhas práticas sexuais interfiram na minha carreira, e um filho bastardo só foderia ainda mais as coisas.

- Mas você está casado Edward, não seria um filho bastardo. – contrapôs Emmett.

- Porra! Mas não é meu filho! Essa criança não tem nada meu! Ela me traiu Emmett, é esse o problema: a traição! – vociferou o político.

Emmett contemplou mais uma vez as palavras de Edward. Ele não conhecia Isabella o suficiente, mas ele tinha certeza que ela não era idiota o suficiente para trair Edward e engravidar alegando que o filho era dele. Deveria ter uma explicação para tudo isso.

- Mas o que ela disse, quando você falou que não podia ter filhos?

Edward bufou uma risada.

- Disse que iria provar que esta criança era minha. Ia amanhã mesmo solicitar um DNA, ou algo assim. – respondeu com desdém.

- Mas ela estava perseverante que esta criança é sua, Edward? – pediu incerto.

- O que isto importa Emmett? Esse filho não é meu! Não tem como ser meu! – exclamou.

Emmett sabia que o melhor a fazer era não argumentar com Edward neste estado, mas algo estava muito mal contado nisso tudo. Se a gravidez não fosse de Edward, Isabella nunca faria esse escândalo, não estaria determinada a provar a paternidade.

Isso era mais do que óbvio. Só uma pessoa obtusa, como Edward, não poderia ver que havia muita verdade no argumento de sua esposa.

Edward passou os próximos 40 minutos na sala de Emmett andando de lá para cá, sorvendo todo álcool que podia, bem como consumindo um cigarro atrás do outro. Emmett observava o amigo silenciosamente, ele conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para saber que o político precisava ficar preso com seus pensamentos destrutivos.

Foi quando Emmett depois de quase uma hora ali com Edward se preparava para deixar o seu escritório e voltar ao salão principal que Edward lhe fez uma pergunta que o surpreendeu:

- Onde está Leah?

- Hum... – Emmett ponderou a pergunta. – Com um cliente? – respondeu soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Que cliente? – perguntou Edward com um olhar maníaco.

- Um cara novo, Black... _Jacob Black_. – o moreno disse aleatoriamente. – Acho que é esse o nome. – deu de ombros.

Com o nome os olhos verdes de Edward se arregalaram de surpresa.

Jacob Black, não seria possível. Ou seria? Além de estar fodendo a sua esposa, esse babaca agora estava fodendo a sua amante?

- Como esse cara é? – questionou com os dentes trincados Edward. Emmett encarou o amigo de sobressalto.

- Hum... moreno, forte, ex-membro do exército. – deu de ombros mais uma vez. – Ele acabou de mudar-se de Chicago. – completou.

Edward sequer notou que ainda estava com o copo de uísque na mão, só fora sentir quando este cedeu em suas mãos ao quebrar.

- Edward! – exclamou Emmett observando o liquido âmbar e o rubro do sangue escorrendo pelos dedos de seu amigo.

- Esse filho de uma puta além de estar fodendo a minha esposa, está fodendo a minha amante? – questionou irritado soltando o copo no chão e procurando algo para secar o sangue. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Emmett estancou.

- Como é que é? Ele é o amante de Isabella? – contudo Edward não elaborou sua resposta seguindo para um banheiro conjunto onde deixou a água lavar seu ferimento, em seguida enrolou com uma bandagem a mão e sem sequer falar qualquer coisa a Emmett o político deixou o _Denier Plasir_, ele não conseguia ficar mais ali.

Liam Klotz pode ter seus informantes dizendo claramente que Isabella Swan, ou melhor, Isabella Cullen deixou o corpo de funcionários do _The Washington Post_, mas algo estava muito estranho. Ou porque outro motivo ela armaria um escândalo de uma gravidez, ou ainda, porque o seu amante e comparsa de tantos anos estaria se envolvendo com a amante dele? Estava claro que um golpe vindo de Isabella, numa tentativa de acabar com a sua carreira estava vindo. Mas se ela achava que ele seria idiota e deixaria isto acontecer, ela estava demasiadamente enganada.

_Muito_ enganada.

Afinal, quem ri por último ri melhor, já se dizia o ditado.

.

O motor do Volvo roncava baixinho pelas ruas quase desertas da capital dos Estados Unidos, os pensamentos de Edward voavam para todos os lados com aquela informação que Emmett havia lhe dado e as suas próprias conclusões seguintes. Tudo era possível, Edward sabia que não podia confiar em ninguém, nem em sua própria sombra. Mas será que Isabella seria assim tão cínica a ponto de enganá-lo de tal maneira? A resposta era simples e clara.

_Sim_. Ela já provara que era uma mulher ambiciosa e traiçoeira.

O político agiu no automático ao entrar na garagem daquele modesto complexo de apartamentos que não visitava há meses. Ele sabia que apenas uma pessoa no mundo não lhe traria problemas, que sequer se envolveria com outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que lhe mostrava gratidão em todos os seus gestos e atitudes, por mais que não soubesse falar quase nenhuma palavra no seu idioma.

Ele bateu na porta e esperou exatos 30 segundos, para então ser recebido por uma belíssima mulher. Seus longos cabelos castanhos claros estavam soltos, largas ondas davam uma suavidade impressionante. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho cristalino, da mesma forma que a sua pele clara era lisa como porcelana. Seu corpo estava coberto por uma minúscula camisola de renda e seda rosa claro, Edward podia ver que uma calcinha extremamente pequena cobria o seu sexo.

Ali estava o seu destino: _sexo_. Sem cobranças, sem filiações.

Heidi encarou o homem que mesmo que não a visse há meses pessoalmente, ainda a mantinha e que ela era eternamente grata. Ela notou que ele continuava incrivelmente lindo, apesar de suas feições irritadas e o forte cheiro de álcool e cigarro que ele exalava.

Apesar de saber muito pouco em inglês, ela havia visto e ouvido sobre o seu recente casamento, do qual ele parecia completamente apaixonado pela esposa, tanto que ela já havia se convencido de que provavelmente _nunca_ mais o veria pessoalmente. Entretanto, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade de Edward a procurar fosse remota, Heidi continuou se arrumando e esperando por ele todas as noites.

- Edward? – sussurrou com a voz rouca e o com forte sotaque russo para o homem.

- Silêncio. – exigiu o homem, que sem mais nada avançou para a amante que o recebeu de braços abertos e sem dizer mais nada.

Depois de quase um ano apenas tendo sexo com Isabella, Edward deixou se consumir pelo sexo com Heidi. Era bom, mas não era nada comparado com o prazer que podia proporcionar e ter ao lado de sua bela esposa. E o político odiava isso. Tanto que forçou-se a deixar-se esquecer, desligar seus pensamentos das imensas e intensas orbes cor de chocolate que brilhavam de maneira assombrosa por trás de suas pálpebras.

.

Isabella que passara a noite insone, ruminando as palavras cheias de maldade de Edward não esperou qualquer pedido de desculpas do marido – que como sempre, eventualmente viria – ligou para o seu advogado, como ele havia instruído. Ela estava tão segura da situação que sequer incomodou-se de falar com Seth Clearwater, quem claramente não a suportava.

As acusações de Edward eram tão torpes, tão vis que ela se sentia mais angustiada quanto todo o episódio de força-la a fazer sexo anal a mais de um ano, evento que eles haviam superado. Acusá-la de traí-lo e somente com a intensão de dar um golpe do baú fora muito pior do ser violentada, pelo menos naquela experiência ela sentiu prazer. Mesmo que odiara admitir.

Ela iria ao inferno se fosse necessário, mas ela iria provar que aquela criança era de Edward, e quando provasse isto exigiria que ele pedisse desculpas de joelhos para ela.

.

Seth, que estava voltando de sua corrida matinal surpreendeu-se com a ligação de Isabella. Primeiro tentou se esquivar da história que ela contava, mas depois da morena explicar a situação minimamente detalhada ele concordou em ir com ela para a coleta de material genético do feto e depois acompanhar a coleta de Edward. Contudo, ao desligar a ligação com a jornalista o advogado tinha uma certeza absoluta: aquela criança de alguma forma era filho de Edward, e Isabella usaria tudo que podia para provar isto ou ela não se submeteria a tudo isso.

Isto Seth tinha certeza absoluta.

Ao chegar ao laboratório para a coleta do material genético, Isabella não se surpreendeu ao notar que Seth já a esperava. Apesar de não ser o maior fã de Isabella Swan, ou melhor, Isabella Cullen, Seth Clearwater admirou a bela morena que caminhava com cara fechada e passos decididos em sua direção.

Seus cabelos mais curtos estavam soltos e rigidamente penteados, sua maquiagem apesar de discreta não apresentava nenhuma falha – mal podia se dizer que a jornalista passara a noite insone. O vestido em branco e azul que ela usava evidenciava as suas curvas, e para um bom observador, ou talvez, uma simples impressão, notava-se que o abdômen da morena parecia levemente arredondado. Seus saltos ecoavam pelo piso de mármore, chamando a atenção por onde se passava, afinal, não era todo dia que a esposa de um Senador dos Estados Unidos vinha aquele laboratório e solicitava um exame de DNA com urgência.

- Bom dia Isabella. – saudou Seth, levantando-se de sua cadeira para cumprimentar a recém-chegada. Como sempre o advogado estava elegantemente vestido com um terno preto bem cortado, camisa lavanda e gravata com tons de roxo e preto.

- Que bom você já está aqui Seth, assim não gerará nenhum desconforto. – disse de maneira objetiva a morena. No mesmo instante que o médico aproximava-se para iniciar a coleta.

- Bom dia, Sra. Cullen, é um enorme prazer em recebê-la em nossas instalações. – começou o médico com simpatia e decoro.

A morena encarou os profundos olhos castanhos claros do médico, e com uma voz sem emoção disse:

- Eu prefiro que o senhor sequer converse comigo, não quero que saiam dizendo por aí que paguei o senhor, ou o convenci a me ajudar, no que estão me acusando. – disse rudemente, lançando em seguida um olhar significativo a Seth, que a partir daquela frase teve mais uma vez certeza absoluta de que a morena estava dizendo a verdade. Edward era o pai da criança que Isabella carregava em seu ventre, tanto que optou por intervir, afinal, ele poderia não ser o maior fã de Isabella, mas a família Cullen era um cliente, deste modo ele deveria beneficiar a todos, inclusive Isabella.

- Bom dia, Dr. Roberts, eu sou Seth Clearwater amigo da família Cullen e estou acompanhado a Sra. Cullen a esta consulta. – cumprimentou elogiosamente o advogado.

- Claro, claro. – sorriu amarelo o médico. – Vi que foi solicitado um exame de DNA de um feto, mas para tal procedimento recomenda-se que esteja com no mínimo nove semanas. – pontuou o médico em direção à morena.

- Ótimo! – exclamou a jornalista com um sorriso irônico. – Ainda bem que já estou indo para a décima segunda semana. – declarou, tirando de sua bolsa os resultados do ultrassom feitos no dia anterior.

Seth tentou conter a risada que avançou para os seus lábios, mas foi impossível, recebendo um olhar irritado de Isabella. O advogado somente meneou a cabeça num pedido silencioso de desculpas.

A coleta do material genético necessário foi feita de maneira rápida e eficiente, após algumas perguntas que a morena respondeu com "sins", "nãos", "isto é ridículo" e "óbvio que não", o médico, Dr. Daniel Roberts fez a sua parte, instruindo que o resultado ficaria pronto em 30 dias, e que ele mesmo iria ao Gabinete do Senador Cullen por volta das 16 horas daquele dia para fazer a coleta.

Isabella seguindo a sua teoria de evitar contato com o médico saiu sem agradecer ou despedidas, fazendo com que Seth desculpasse pela morena mais uma vez. Contudo o advogado também fora breve em suas despedidas, pois ele ainda tinha a intenção de trocar uma palavrinha com Isabella.

Felizmente o belo homem a encontrou no estacionamento.

- Isabella! – chamou.

A morena virou-se na direção da voz, mas ao ver quem a chamava optou por ignorar.

- Isabella, espere! – gritou mais uma vez o advogado, correndo para alcançar à morena.

- O que é Seth? Vai me _"avisar"_ – disse fazendo aspas no ar. – que ainda tenho tempo para me retratar e assumir a traição que o Edward afirma que eu cometi? Ou que eu simplesmente faça um aborto e diga que sofri um aborto espontâneo pelo procedimento que acabou de acontecer? Hein? Qual vai ser a sua fala para proteger seu cliente? – inquiriu irritadiça a morena.

- Nenhuma destas acusações Isabella. – respondeu lentamente o advogado. Isabella o encarou confusa. – Não vou negar que não sou o seu fã, na verdade recomendei a Edward em diversas situações que este casamento de vocês era precipitado, mas...

- _Mas?_ – incentivou a morena curiosa pelo que um dos poucos amigos de seu marido tinha a falar.

- Eu sei que você está certa. – disse dando de ombros. Isabella o encarou confusa. – Eu não sei como, já que Edward disse que ele "checa" a sua cirurgia todos os anos, mas de alguma maneira, que duvido que a própria medicina um dia possa explicar, esta criança que você está esperando é de Edward, e que é realmente uma lástima que esse momento tão único para uma família, para uma mulher, o seu primeiro filho, você esteja passando por isto. Apesar de tudo, você não merecia isto, e sinto muito que Edward esteja te julgando erroneamente.

As palavras do advogado pesaram na cabeça de Isabella, e conforme as ouvia seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas, pois tudo o que o advogado dizia ali com palavras fortes, e até mesmo ofensivas, Seth tinha razão. Aquele era um momento para celebrar, mas Edward havia acabado com tudo aquilo.

- Obrigada Seth. – disse com a voz embargada. – Eu sei o quanto você é leal a Edward e ouvir isto de você é muito gratificante, eu só espero, quer dizer, esperaria isso do Edward, mas eu sei que ele dificilmente dará o braço a torcer. Mesmo depois que sair o resultado deste exame, ele ainda vai continuar achando que enganei alguém, que eu estou traindo-o... ele vai continuar me traindo. – deu de ombros, e sorriu sem emoção. – Nunca vai existir confiança entre nós, porque _nunca_ existiu isto, ou se existiu era tão frágil que uma simples brisa fora suficiente para esvair. Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada pelas suas palavras. – pontuou, antes de enfim entrar no seu carro, e se afastar daquele estacionamento o mais rápido possível.

Seth continuara no mesmo lugar remoendo as palavras ditas pela jornalista. Nunca ele a vira tão fragilizada ou vulnerável como naquele momento. Mesmo sabendo que era quase impossível confiar nas palavras daquela morena, ele acreditou em cada silaba que ela havia dito, pois, se até aquele momento ela não traíra Edward agora era quase certeza que aconteceria. Mais uma vez o seu amigo viveria um casamento de fachada, e mais uma vez ele próprio foi o responsável por seu miserável destino.

.

Isabella conduziu o seu carro por horas a fio pelas ruas de Washington. As palavras que Seth havia lhe dito ainda rondavam a sua cabeça de maneiras nada agradáveis, pois Isabella sabia que o advogado a compreendia e lamentava as atitudes de seu amigo, simpatizando-se com ela. Aquele sentimento de pesar que brilhava nos olhos castanhos de Seth eram agonizantes e inquietantes para a morena, tanto que fora inconscientemente que depois de horas andando Isabella estava parada em frente ao seu antigo apartamento, onde ela ainda acreditava que Jacob vivia.

Suas ações eram mais inconscientes do que conscientes, suas pernas iam sem titubear, sem pensar. O porteiro do complexo de edifícios, apesar de não vê-la há meses, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, enquanto ela continuava o seu caminho ao apartamento que ela viveu por tanto tempo. O elevador ruidoso, o cheiro forte de produtos de limpeza de qualidade duvidosa, o interminável corredor, os pisos limpos, porém encardidos do tempo.

Era uma sensação agridoce, quase uma experiência extracorpórea que Isabella sentia, mas ela sabia o que ela precisava. O que ela queria. E por mais que havia dito palavras grosseiras a Jacob no seu casamento, ele era o único que poderia lhe proporcionar o conforto que precisava naquele momento.

Ao chegar em frente a porta de madeira opaca e escura ela tomou uma respiração profunda. Seus olhos que até então ela não havia percebido estavam marejados, deixando a sua visão turva. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ela foi confiante ao apertar a campainha e esperando a única pessoa com quem ela se sentia segura abrir a porta. Foram os dois minutos mais longos de sua vida, mas quando enfim a porta fora aberta, Isabella respirou aliviada.

Os ombros largos, a pele morena, os cabelos negros revoltos, os profundos olhos castanhos escuros. Tudo em Jacob clamava como casa, como quente; nem mesmo a sua confusão estampada em seu rosto preocupou Isabella. Ali na sua frente estava ele, a única pessoa que ela confiava, a única pessoa que amava ela, mesmo com todos seus defeitos, ali estava a única pessoa que a compreendia.

- _Jake._ – murmurou chorosa, antes de se render aos braços do moreno, que mesmo ainda estando ressentido pelo casamento dela, a recebeu de braços abertos. Ele a amava, ele sempre a receberia da mesma maneira.

Era impossível quantificar quanto tempo eles ficaram ali abraçados em frente à porta de entrada, mas depois de um tempo Jacob a levou até o sofá, e mesmo com uma nova rodada de lágrimas, a morena lhe contou tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Raiva, rancor, ciúmes, indignação, compaixão, carinho, esperança, amor; todos esses sentimentos passaram pela mente de Jacob enquanto ouvia Isabella. Ele ainda acreditava que ela havia cometido o maior erro da sua vida ao se casar com Edward Cullen, mas diante das atuais circunstâncias um divórcio entre os dois só acabaria com a carreira que atualmente ela não tinha mais. Ambos sabiam que quem sairia perdendo ali seria sempre ela. Porém, agora ela tinha uma salvaguarda: o filho que esperava dele, e por mais que ainda não conseguia acreditar que a criança fosse dele, o exame que haviam feito mais cedo, provaria ao contrário.

Era terrível pensar daquela maneira, afinal, seu próprio pai Aro muitas vezes havia dito em alto e bom som que todas as mulheres que engravidaram dele ao longo dos anos fazia aquilo somente como uma apólice de seguros, algo que garantiria o futuro delas. Dinheiro, um teto, um futuro, e mesmo odiando o mesmo destino a única mulher que ele sempre amara, não podia negar que Isabella acabara de se tornar uma dessas mulheres: que se agarrava na estabilidade de criar um filho poderia lhe render.

Era como se o promissor futuro da morena como jornalista política tivesse se esvaindo por suas próprias mãos.

.

Seth chegou uma hora mais cedo do combinado com o médico do laboratório ao Gabinete de Edward, ele tinha a intenção de falar com o amigo antes do exame, apesar de ter certeza que nenhuma de suas palavras adiantaria alguma coisa. Edward era um homem teimoso e intolerante, se ele já fez a sua mente somente uma prova irrefutável mudaria sua opinião.

Edward recebeu seu amigo de longa data de forma calorosa, o político tinha certeza que o advogado iria lhe dizer como Isabella havia manipulado a todos no laboratório, ou então como ela recusou a fazer o exame, sequer aparecendo para fazê-lo. Contudo, nenhuma das suspeitas veio, Seth foi categórico em sua sentença:

- Esta criança é sua, Edward. – antes que o político começasse a protestar o outro levantou a mão pedindo silêncio. – Eu não sei como, pois eu sei que uma vasectomia dificilmente é revertida, ainda mais uma que tem check-up anualmente, mas aconteceu Edward. E por mais que você continue com essa cara de impossível, e que não é de maneira alguma seu, quero que considere a possibilidade de ser pai novamente, por isto vai acontecer novamente meu amigo.

Edward encarou atentamente Seth por longos minutos.

- Como ela conseguiu fazer com que você acreditasse nisso? Você nunca confiou nela, ou acreditou em qualquer coisa que ela disse, como você acredita nisso? – questionou defensivamente.

Seth suspirou, ele sabia que Edward seria resoluto, nunca acreditaria.

- Eu estive com ela esta manhã, e se fosse mentira ela nunca teria agido da maneira que agiu. Sequer deu bom dia ao médico que faria o exame, sendo categórica em afirmar que não quer nada interferindo no julgamento dele, que não quer ser acusada de manipular resultados.

- E quem diz que outra pessoa não irá manipular? – questionou o político, no mesmo instante que a porta se abria e o médico Daniel Roberts entrava por ela.

- Porque a única pessoa que irá manusear esse material sou eu, Senador. Não há nenhuma maneira de manipulá-lo a seu favor. – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o político. – Dr. Daniel Roberts, geneticista e proprietário dos laboratórios Genes.

O político o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Assim espero Dr. Roberts. – pontuou.

A coleta de material genético de Edward foi rápida e sem delongas. O médico respondeu algumas perguntas sobre o teste que o político tinha, bem como a efetividade do resultado em fetos. Satisfeito com a resposta, o médico disse que aprontaria o exame para o mais breve possível.

Quando o médico deixou os dois amigos novamente sozinhos, Seth não esperou para questionar:

- Você ainda acha que ela está mentindo?

Edward limitou-se a sorrir enviesado. Ele já tinha feito a sua mente, e dificilmente conseguiriam provar ao contrário. Era óbvio que esse exame de DNA provaria a mentira dela, agora só cabia uma dúvida: o que ele faria? Acabaria de vez com esse casamento, desmascarando Isabella? Exigiria um aborto? Ou criaria essa criança bastarda como sua?

.

Pelos próximos 25 dias, Edward e Isabella limitavam-se a se encontrar quando havia eventos que necessitava da presença dos dois. Se antes eles agiam como um casal recém-casado e apaixonado, agora agiam como um casal com uma casamento fatigado e mantido sob aparências. Todos notavam isto, mas ninguém ousava comentar. Afinal, ele era um político influente e qualquer comentário que ousasse desafiá-lo poderia causar um grande infortúnio.

Edward continuava pulando de cama em cama a cada noite, Heidi, Leah, e mais algumas amantes esporádicas. Isabella tinha o seu refúgio nos braços quentes e bem dispostos de Jacob, que mesmo encontrando-se diariamente com Isabella mantinha seus encontros com Leah, a quem estava encontrando uma excelente companheira e comparsa para os seus próximos passos.

O casamento de Edward e Isabella estava desmoronando diante de seus olhos, e nenhum dos dois se preocupou em tentar consertar qualquer coisa que seja. Parecia uma luta perdida, contudo, quando enfim chegou o dia da entrega do resultado do DNA a Edward, as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente, parecia que tudo estava voltando ao normal.

Ao longo das últimas semanas diante da conversa que tivera com Seth e da garantia do médico ao exame, Edward, com a cabeça mais fria e ponderada, pouco a pouco começou a aceitar o fato que ele poderia ser realmente o pai dessa criança, tanto que quando enfim ele viu a verdade escrita com letras negras no papel branco ele soube que Isabella nunca mentiu para ele, pelo menos não sobre aquilo.

Confuso e atordoado, sua primeira parada fora em seu médico, para confirmar que a sua vasectomia havia sido revertido naturalmente, não fora nenhuma surpresa em descobrir que de fato isto havia acontecido. Edward culpou o médico para não alertá-lo ou observar tal situação, ao mesmo tempo em que se culpou por não ser mais cuidadoso em suas atividades sexuais.

Fora horas mais tarde que enfim Edward foi atrás de Isabella no local que ele tinha certeza onde ela estava: em seu apartamento em _downtown_. Edward odiava o fato que estava errado e que teria que se humilhar para desculpar-se de suas palavras, mas se havia algo que o político havia aprendido há muitos anos, uma mulher furiosa, era uma mulher vingativa, e por mais que ela não tivesse força suficiente para enfrenta-lo, ela tinha um trunfo imensurável: um filho dele, e se houvesse qualquer negligencia da parte dele sobre essa criança, todo o seu futuro político poderia facilmente ruir.

O melhor era aceitar e desculpar-se, e esperar essa criança com os braços abertos.

Isabella que sabia que não demoraria uma ação de perdão do marido, o esperou sentada confortavelmente sentada no sofá de seu apartamento. O resultado do exame ainda estava fechado sobre a mesa de centro, ela não precisava da confirmação, ela sempre soube o resultado. Aquilo ali somente fora para provar a Edward que ela não estava mentindo para ele, pelo menos não antes de todo aquele fato se desenrolar.

Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e com largas ondas, o brilho da luz iluminava os fios sedosos. O vestido com decote canoa e estampa floral deixava seus ombros em evidencia, a pele clara e cremosa era um verdadeiro convite a Edward para tocar, acariciar, beijar. As pernas, tão sedosas e claras como os ombros estavam cruzadas uma sobre a outra, mostrando suas coxas alvas, mas bem delineadas. Seus pés uma sandália nude em estilo_ boho_ com franjas dava uma elegância e descontração a toda a sua postura.

Quando os olhos castanhos de Isabella vislumbrou Edward, a morena sorriu vitoriosa. O terno marrom que ele estava vestindo era elegante, a camisa branca e a gravata cinza eram sofisticadas e impressionantes. Seus cabelos bronzes estavam disciplinadamente bagunçados e seus olhos verdes esmeraldas claros.

O casal olhou um para o outro por longos minutos.

Palavras não ditas, que mesmo se quisessem seriam impossíveis de dizer. Ressentimentos, sentimentos, um fluxo interminável e gigante de sensações, de emoções, pareciam pairar no ar. Magoa, raiva, perdão, desculpas eram ditas pelo olhar que mantinham um no outro. Era como se naquele jogo nenhum estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer. E realmente nenhum estava, porém sabiam que um deveria deixar a sua postura, seu orgulho diminuir e se redimir e todos ali sabiam quem deveria ser.

Edward caminhou lentamente até o sofá onde Isabella ainda estava rigidamente sentada, e ajoelhando-se aos pés de sua esposa, num forçado gesto de humildade o político proferiu as palavras que a jornalista pelos últimos 25 dias esperava ansiosamente ouvir:

- Me desculpe, Bella. – pediu suavemente. – Eu não deveria ter te acusado da maneira que acusei, não deveria ter desconfiado da sua fidelidade. – pontuou com um pesar comedido.

Isabella o encarou nos olhos por longos segundos.

- Você quer essa criança Edward? Ou ela será mais uma desses filhos de políticos que o pai mal sabe a data de aniversário? – perguntou com uma voz frágil.

- Eu quero esta criança, Bella. Afinal essa é o _nosso_ fruto. É _nossa_ criança, eu nunca serei negligente com ela. – tomou uma respiração profunda. – Ou com você. Eu prometo. – jurou acariciando a barriga pouco arredondada da esposa sobre o tecido de seda de seu vestido. Isabella fechou seus olhos saboreando o calor que emanava da mão de seu marido. Não foi surpreendente que em seguida os lábios de Edward estavam tomando os de Isabella com calma e paixão, que logo passou para desesperador, sôfrego e cheio de necessidade.

Era como se todos os obstáculos enfrentados nos últimos dias tivessem esvaído, que toda a culpa, rancor, mágoa, que todo o ressentimento tivesse ido embora para sempre. A paixão crua e feroz que sentiam um pelo outro era manifestada ali por seus lábios e línguas que duelavam uma batalha sem vencedores, que ansiavam por aquele contato, aquela pessoa. O beijo era intenso, apaixonado, urgente, tanto que não foi nenhuma surpresa quando suas roupas começaram a ser descartadas uma por uma, cada peça sendo deixada espalhada pelo piso da sala, e quando ambos estavam nus, a paixão, o desejo sexual que sempre tiveram um pelo outro manifestou-se e deixaram-se levar por ele.

Muito tempo havia se passado desde que os dois estavam juntos tão intimamente. Quase um mês. Era muita saudade, falta, necessidade um pelo outro. Seus gemidos, gritos, palavras sussurradas, seus beijos, seus movimentos sincronizados ou não, tudo era uma sinfonia, uma melodia que era só deles. Pedidos de desculpas, e promessas eram sussurradas, mas mesmo elas sendo tão intensas e cheias de verdade, elas eram efêmeras demais, vorazes demais, passageiras, elas não seriam duradouras, não quando se tratava de fidelidade. Afinal fidelidade já não existia mais naquele casamento. Edward continuaria seus encontros com suas amantes, e Isabella seus encontros com Jacob. Era consensual entre os dois esse fato, eles seriam fiéis um ao outro quando estivessem juntos, carne com carne, mas aquela máxima de que o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, seria o que regeria a vida conjugal dos dois a partir daquele momento.

.

Edward já estava acordada quando as oito e meia da manhã o seu celular começou a tocar com uma ligação. Desvinculando-se dos braços de Isabella, ele foi até o seu telefone, surpreendendo-se com quem ligava para ele. Fazia quase dois meses que ele não tinha notícias de Liam Klotz, ele supunha que encontrar algo sobre Aro Volturi era de extrema complexidade, tanto que não esperava uma ligação de Liam em tão pouco tempo.

- Klotz, você conseguiu tudo o que podia sobre Aro Volturi? – perguntou com otimismo o político.

O alemão que fumava um cigarro tossiu uma risada rouca e irônica.

- Infelizmente não, Senador. Mas o resultado de DNA da sua esposa que eu solicitei ficou pronto. – pontuou com um tom de suspense.

- E? – incentivou Edward.

Liam sorriu enviesado para a sua imagem refletida no vidro de seu carro, e depois encarou o envelope que estava em suas mãos.

- Talvez seja um excelente momento para você fazer uma visita a sua sogra na Flórida, Edward. Tenho certeza que Renée Dwyer terá uma boa explicação sobre a _paternidade_ de sua esposa.

- Paternidade de Isabella? Mas o pai dela está morto há anos. – interviu o político.

- Assim Isabella acredita e Renée confirma, mas não é bem assim, o pai dela está muito vivo e causando muito problemas em Chicago. – divertiu-se o investigador.

Edward ponderou as palavras de Liam, tanto que não questionou, ele simplesmente afirmou:

- Aro é o _pai_ de Isabella. Interessante.

**.**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi gente! Tem alguém por aqui ainda? Sério, tem alguém ainda que lê isso aqui?_

_Bem, vou pedir milhares de desculpas pela demora, mas juro que minha vida pessoal, ou melhor, a minha vida acadêmica esta uma loucura. Eu achando que esse ano seria mais tranquilo, ledo engano. Tanto que eu nem poderia ter terminado esse capítulo, mas fiz isso por vocês. Tempo é uma coisa que me falta ultimamente._

_Esse capítulo foi sem brincadeira, muito, mais muito difícil de escrever. Eu comecei ele há 4 meses e não ia pra frente. Escrevi e rescrevi algumas partes, mas não ficava satisfeita. Confesso que ainda não estou, mas é o que o meu tempo, minha inspiração e meus dedos conseguiram fazer, espero que agradem vocês. Esse capítulo era para ser gigantesco, pois no meus planos iniciais o próximo também faria parte deste, mas decidi dividi-los para a estória ficar mais digerível, espero que vocês também concordem. _

_E aí está o grande mistério da Renée: Aro é o pai da Bella, e agora o que Edward vai fazer com essa informação? Como Isabella vai reagir com ela? Muitas mudanças virão em breve, aguardem e verão... _

_A fic esta caminhando para o seu final, mas quando ela de fato terminará, eu não faço ideia. Acho difícil eu terminar antes da Copa. É gente, sou péssima com prazos, acho que vocês já notaram! UIHAIUSHIAUHSUIHAS _

_Sem mais delongas, obrigada por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, serem vocês! Vocês são demais! Se isto aqui continua vivo é por causa de vocês! E como todo mundo já tá careca de saber: qualquer dúvida, crítica, curiosidade, qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade de me questionarem no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - este cantinho é para vocês! Ok?!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo imenso carinho, compreensão e paciência inestimável de vocês comigo. É vocês que me motivam!_

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	20. Passado

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo dezenove – Passado

.

"_**O passado não reconhece o seu lugar: está sempre presente."  
**__- __Mario Quintana__ -_

.

Passado é o tipo de ideia que sempre tentamos nos esquivar, esquecer. Apesar de ser a principal ligação com o presente e futuro, do qual sem ele não podemos definir quem somos. Sem ele nossos objetivos, nossas razões, nossa vida ficaria sem sentido algum, por isto a sua importância. O nosso passado é o que nos torna pessoas melhores, que tornam as pessoas fortes, batalhadoras que somos. São as feridas das batalhas enfrentadas no passado que deixa as pessoas preparadas pelos infortúnios que podem acontecer no presente e no futuro.

O passado é tão importante que muitos não conseguem se desvencilhar dele, sempre agarrando-se a migalhas, arrumando desculpas para tentar reprisar determinado fato que lhe aconteceu antes; implorando para que aquele tempo volte e permaneça para sempre. Outros muitos, entretanto, tendem a ter um gosto amargo do passado. Para estes o passado é cheio de arrependimentos, mágoas e erros cometidos, que dia após dia tentam esquecer aquilo que passou e que consideram o maior erro de suas vidas.

Renée Dwyer se encaixa neste segundo grupo de pessoas, as que se arrependem do seu passado, que não consegue se perdoar pelo erro que cometera. Ainda mais quando o erro estava tão vivo, tão presente no seu dia a dia.

Aquela noite, fora uma daquelas noites em que seu passado tão vivo veio assombrá-la, culpando-a, martirizando-a pelo seu erro. Um erro cometido há mais de 34 anos. Nem mesmo os pequenos pontos alaranjados da aurora conseguiam aquecer o seu espírito naquela manhã, que marcara a noite insone. A mentira, a omissão com que conviveu todos esses anos a sufocava, a incomodava como há muito não incomodava, ela sabia que cedo ou tarde toda a sua omissão seria revelada, e mais uma vez a montanha de arrependimentos a sufocaria. Desta vez, ela tinha quase certeza que não aguentaria o baque. Desta vez as consequências da revelação de seu passado trariam seriam esmagadoras.

Ah, o arrependimento.

Tão silencioso e malicioso, arrastando-se como uma cobra venenosa, tentando se esquivar, se disfarçar, apenas esperando o momento exato para dar o bote. Arrependimentos era o veneno corrosivo que mata pouco a pouco a alma daquele que se arrepende de seu passado, de seus erros.

Renée era cheia de arrependimentos.

Tanto que sempre que o seu passado vinha a assombrá-la, começava pela mesma cena: aquela noite chuvosa, tão comum em Forks. Charlie havia ido a Aberdeen ajudar o departamento local na caçada de um criminoso, a luz na pequena casa onde viviam estava piscando constantemente, da mesma maneira que os raios cruzavam o céu negro da pequena cidade.

Ela odiava ficar sozinha. O barulho da chuva, o uivo do vento entre as frestas minúsculas da casa eram ensurdecedores, bem como os raios e os trovões que pareciam balançar a pequena casa, ameaçando arrancá-la.

Renée estava tentando assistir a uma reprise do _Saturday Night Live_, quando uma batida na porta lhe assustou mais do que os raios e trovões daquela noite. Achando que fosse Charlie – que mais uma vez esquecera a chave, a mulher correu até a porta.

- Charlie? – perguntou com a voz fraca, mas esperançosa.

- Sou eu Renée, Aro. – respondeu o homem com a voz entrecortada por causa do frio que parecia congelar seus ossos na chuva gélida de janeiro.

Aro Volturi, era primo de Charlie, Renée o havia conhecido há alguns meses no casamento deles. Apesar de ser mais velho que Charlie e até mesmo Renée, Aro era um homem elegante, atraente. Seus vastos cabelos castanhos, seu rosto anguloso, o queixo quadrado chamava a atenção. Seus olhos castanhos eram grandes e transmitiam uma confiança extraordinária, bem como uma máscara de perigo, de ilícito, do ilegal. Charlie havia lhe contado que o primo estava envolvido com criminosos em Chicago, mas para Charlie isso parecia ser algo de momento, algo passageiro, mas a jovem Renée Swan conseguira ler muitíssimo bem o homem.

Em meados da década de 70, Aro já estava construindo seu império criminoso, conseguindo o respeito e a ajuda de todos os criminosos pequenos de Chicago. Aro com seus 30 e poucos anos estava a passos de tornar-se o "dono" de Chicago, seu poder criminoso na cidade estava muito bem estabelecido e enraizado. Afinal, o homem era a personificação do gangster americano, tantas vezes retratado nos filmes.

Renée, obviamente, não sabia de todo o poder criminoso de Aro, mas tinha um instinto forte a respeito dele, mas evidentemente a bela, porém extremamente inocente ruiva de 21 anos de idade sabia que seria rude pedir para que o primo de seu marido voltasse depois, quando Charlie estivesse em casa e por isso concordou em deixa-lo entrar.

Charlie era um homem bonito, Aro nem tanto. Contudo, o segundo tinha um ar galanteador e conquistador que era muito fácil se envolver diante da sua conversa, do poder que emanava, e num papo regado a vodca – única bebida alcoólica da pequena residência – Renée pouco a pouco se viu rendida pelo primo de seu marido. Flertes viam e iam com facilidade, olhares marotos, toques descuidados.

A ruiva sequer pensou ou considerou o que estava acontecendo, que implicações aquela noite poderiam inserir para o resto da sua vida. Tanto que quando Aro aproximou vagarosamente e capturou seus lábios aos delas em um beijo cheio de desejo, a jovem Renée Swan deixou-se consumir pela aura misteriosa daquele homem.

A chuva batia forte contra as janelas da pequena casa, o vento uivava pelas minúsculas frestas, somente o brilho alaranjado da lareira ilumina seus corpos nus, enquanto o casal consumia o mais vil ato de traição.

Quando Renée acordou na manhã seguinte não encontrou nenhum sinal de Aro, e por muitos dias considerou que a tal noite com o primo de seu marido foi apenas uma fantasia de sua fértil imaginação, entretanto, Aro, como excelente manipulador das situações três meses após a noite resolveu lembrar Renée do momento inapropriado que haviam passado juntos.

Fotos. Inúmeras delas, de uma Renée nua nos braços de Aro. Ela, obviamente, não se recordava delas, mas elas existiam e era um fato inquestionável do que havia acontecido entre eles.

Ela queimara todas as fotografias, mas mesmo assim ela sabia que ainda existia cópias delas, afinal se Aro estava a chantageando ele ainda teria que ter uma salvaguarda. Neste mesmo dia Renée descobriu algo que mudaria completamente a sua vida: ela estava grávida. Inicialmente tinha certeza que aquela criança era um fruto do seu casamento com Charlie, contudo pouco a pouco começou a ter dúvidas com relação à paternidade.

Em 1977, Isabella nasceu e Renée mesmo amando e idolatrando a sua pequena menina ainda tinha dúvidas, ela era ou não filha de Charlie? Charlie que desde que soubera da gravidez da esposa estimou e amou a criança.

Seus cabelos e olhos castanhos eram demasiadamente parecidos aos de Charlie, contudo os de Aro também eram muito parecidos com os de Charlie. Havia muito de Charlie e Aro em Isabella, e toda vez que Renée admirava a garota a dúvida sobre a paternidade lhe afligia.

Fora anos depois quando Isabella já tinha quase 8 anos, depois de juntar muito dinheiro Renée tentou a sorte nestes exames de DNA que estavam se tornando moda naquela época. Foi caro, extremamente caro, mas ela conseguiu realizar o exame, porém, o resultado deste foi mais que uma confirmação, foi uma prova de que seu erro estaria sempre vivo.

Isabella Marie Swan não era filha biológica de Charlie Swan, mas sim de Aro Volturi.

Não foi fácil viver com essa verdade. A cumplicidade o amor entre Charlie e Isabella era de pai e filha, mas era evidente na pequena menina muitas características de seu verdadeiro pai: sua obstinação, a maneira de manipular, seu ar maquiavélico, tudo o que muitos poderiam enumerar como características de uma menina forte, líder, na verdade era o sangue de Aro falando.

Renée odiava isso, ela se odiava por ter sido tão ingênua e, deixado Aro a seduzir. Seu maior erro a aterrorizava todos os dias através da face angelical de Isabella.

Pouco a pouco a ruiva começou a se afastar da filha e do marido, enquanto Isabella e Charlie tornavam-se muito mais próximos. O divórcio veio como uma consequência natural depois de tanto distanciamento, Isabella que já tinha uma maturidade impressionante para uma menina de 11 anos escolheu ficar com o seu pai em Forks, enquanto Renée foi-se embora para o Arizona. A mulher nunca se lastimou por deixar a filha, pois olhar para Isabella era como uma lembrança, uma memória daquela noite, um fato concreto daquele que era o seu maior erro do passado.

Erro que ainda culpava-se por tê-lo cometido.

.

Renée estava tão perdida nas lembranças amargas de seu passado que sequer notou a elegante Mercedes preta que parou em frente a sua casa.

Edward conseguira resolver tudo o que tinha no Capitólio antes de se aventurar a atravessar o país e confrontar a sua sogra. O seu relacionamento com Isabella de fato estava fatigado, entretanto agora ele tinha a obrigação de salvaguardar a vida da morena, lutar pelos seus interesses, pelos menos para os próximos 6 meses do qual ela carregara o filho dele em sua barriga, e por isso ele prometeu a si mesmo buscar uma explicação para a origem de sua esposa, afinal, se o sangue que corria nas veias de Isabella era sangue de criminoso, esse sangue também iria correr em seu filho.

Ele sabia que enfrentar Renée Dwyer não seria tarefa fácil, a mulher deve ter tido muito trabalho em esconder por 33 anos a origem da filha. Ele queria saber o motivo deste segredo e obviamente conseguir uma vantagem com isso, uma vantagem que lhe colocaria frente a frente com o homem que era o pai de sua esposa e o nêmeses de sua família: _Aro Volturi_.

Não era nem 8 da manhã quando a batida na porta trouxe Renée de volta a realidade, ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos, remoendo seus erros, suas mágoas, seus arrependimentos que demorou bons segundos para compreender o chamado da porta.

Apertando o seu robe em torno do corpo caminhou a passos vacilantes até a entrada, vislumbrando pela primeira vez o imponente carro preto. Foi uma surpresa inestimável ver o seu genro Edward Cullen ali, em carne e osso na porta de sua casa.

- Edward? – questionou reflexivamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu algo com Isabella? – perguntou cheia de preocupação a ruiva.

O político sorriu enviesado retirando seus óculos escuros que cobriam seus orbes esmeraldas.

- Isabella está excelente Renée, eu tive que vir a Flórida para resolver algumas questões senatoriais e resolvi esticar até Jacksonville para conhecer melhor a minha sogra já que no casamento tivemos tão pouco tempo para conversar, espero não estar atrapalhando-a, sei que está absurdamente cedo ainda. – enumerou eloquentemente o político.

- Oh Edward, sem problema algum! Estava acordada há algum tempo já. – sorriu compassiva.

- Sei como é. Tenho mais noites insones do que outra coisa. – sorriu torto. – Morro de inveja de Isabella, ela pode cair o mundo que dificilmente irá acordar, sono pesado e constante. – murmurou conspiratório para a sogra.

- Sim, ela sempre teve um sono pesado, desde bebê. Charlie poderia fazer o barulho que fosse que nunca a acordaria. – sorriu saudosa. – Isabella era um bebê incrível.

Edward sorriu amplamente para a mulher.

- Oh Edward! Onde estão meus modos, por favor, entre, vou preparar um café para nós.

O poderoso homem entrou na pequena casa e admirou tudo a sua volta. Havia apenas uma foto de Isabella, quando esta ainda era criança sobre o rack de entrada, no restante a decoração parecia ser composta necessariamente por itens de viagens.

- Edward, fique a vontade, eu vou... – a mulher apontou para o corredor onde o político supôs que eram os quartos. – trocar de roupa. – Edward apenas assentiu, fazendo-se confortável no sofá.

O Coronel da Força Aérea até que gostava de Renée Dwyer, a mulher era amigável e carinhosa, mas ela escondia um segredo, segredo que ele sabia e usaria isto a seu favor. Afinal, não fora sendo gentil que conquistara o respeito e o poder que tinha.

.

Renée preparou um café extraordinário para o marido de sua filha, apesar de não ser tão dedicada à cozinha, um curso de gastronomia feito há alguns anos era sempre posto a prova em ocasiões assim. Pães que a mulher havia feito no dia anterior, biscoitos diversos e algumas compotas, era um verdadeiro banquete, e Edward sendo sempre tão eloquente elogiou e agradeceu profusamente cada detalhe que a ruiva havia lhe proporcionado.

Conforme comiam uma leve conversa se desenrolava. A vida, família, filhos, Washington, Flórida e Chicago. Renée era uma boa ouvinte, e ainda melhor inquisidora, sabendo manter uma conversa interessante sem se tornar cansativa, da mesma maneira que Isabella fazia. Pouco a pouco Edward vislumbrava os trejeitos de sua esposa na mulher a sua frente, e mesmo odiando-se admitir ele não podia negar que a familiaridade era reconfortante.

Até que o tópico voltou-se para a pessoa que os ligava, Isabella.

- E como anda Isabella, Edward, eu quase não falo com ela, mas vejo inúmeras vezes o rosto dela estampando capas de revista e programas na televisão. – perguntou, em seguida sorvendo um grande gole de café.

Edward ponderou as palavras da sogra, ele sabia que ela e Isabella tinham um relacionamento controverso, e bebendo de sua própria xícara de café o político percebeu que não existiria momento ideal para abordar o assunto, que nenhum momento era melhor do que o agora.

- Está excelente, Isabella é extremamente carismática. – elogiou a esposa. – Uma pena que agora ela ficará cada vez mais afastada da mídia. – deu de ombros, bicando um biscoito.

- E por quê? – surpreendeu-se Renée.

- Isabella não lhe contou Renée? – questionou com um falso tom de surpresa, que a mulher ruiva não percebeu.

- Contou o que, Edward? – insistiu a mulher com um sorriso de curiosidade em seu rosto.

- Isabella está grávida Renée, nós seremos pais de uma linda menina ou belo menino. – respondeu cheio de orgulho.

- Oh! Eu serei avó? – perguntou retoricamente. – Me sinto tão feliz por isto, nunca imaginava que Isabella um dia seria mãe, mas essa notícia é incrível! Parabéns, Edward, tenho certeza que está criança será abençoada, e você vai ser um excelente pai, assim como é com seus filhos.

- Obrigado Renée, mas tenho certeza que esta criança também terá muito de você. – a mulher fez uma cara confusa. – Bem, eu vejo muito de Isabella em você Renée, somente por esta nossa conversa, imagino que nosso filho também terá muito de você. – explicitou o político sorvendo mais um gole do seu café.

- Sim... tem... – concordou reticente Renée, mais uma vez imagens da noite em que Isabella fora concebida voltou a sua cabeça.

- O que me faz perguntar sobre o pai de Isabella. – disse Edward tirando Renée dos seus próprios pensamentos e focando sua atenção no genro. – Ela não diz muito sobre ele, apenas que era policial e que veio falecer em serviço...

- Sim, Charlie era um bom homem. – concordou Renée servindo-se de mais um pouco de café. Edward não pode deixar de notar que as mãos da mulher tremiam ligeiramente.

_Touché_!

- Renée? – questionou curvando-se para frente, ficando mais próxima da mulher. – O que acontece? Por que o nervosismo? Falar sobre o Charlie não é confortável? – perguntou com uma falsa preocupação.

Renée suspirou pesadamente.

- O meu ex-marido foi brutalmente assassinado, Edward. Isabella não sabe todos os detalhes, se soubesse, não sei o que aconteceria com ela, mas o que posso garantir que sua morte não teve nada haver com o serviço no departamento de xerife, sua morte tinha um aspecto muito pessoal. – recitou a mulher.

- Pessoal? Quem teria tanto motivo para assassiná-lo? – questionou. – Desculpe, a intromissão, mas pelo que Isabella me conta Charlie era um homem muito correto e querido por todos.

- Nem todos. – respondeu baixinho, mas Edward ouvira claramente as palavras. O político voltou à posição original na cadeira, encostando suas costas no encosto e cruzou suas pernas, enquanto admirava a mulher, que fitava perdida mais uma vez em pensamentos o líquido negro em sua xícara.

- Será que isto tem haver com o pai biológico de Isabella? – questionou Edward com frialdade.

Renée Dwyer assustou-se com a pergunta e na sua surpresa acabou derramando a xícara de café que correu por toda toalha branca que cobria a mesa. Instintivamente Renée agarrou um guardanapo tentando amenizar o estrago, mas Edward rapidamente colocou as suas mãos sobre as da mulher parando a sua atividade.

Renée fechou seus olhos, contendo as lágrimas que estavam na baía. Suas emoções e arrependimentos já inflamados pela noite insone, somou-se com o desespero de saber que Isabella podia saber do seu segredo, que mais alguém sabia do seu segredo.

- Acalme-se Renée, Isabella não sabe que Aro Volturi é o seu pai biológico. Eu – ele coçou a sua garganta. – descobri, pois pedi uma investigação sobre o passado dela e sobre Aro, e meu investigador acabou fazendo a conexão. – exemplificou.

Renée retirou as mãos sob as de seu genro, caindo-se sobre a cadeira com as mãos em seus olhos.

- É por isto que você está aqui. Para saber sobre Aro. – ponderou Renée muito corretamente.

- Sim. – respondeu Edward sem rodeios.

- _Por quê_?

- Eu preciso saber Renée, eu tenho planos de me tornar presidente em alguns anos, o fato da minha esposa ser filha do chefe do crime organizado da cidade que um dia eu fui Prefeito seria um prato cheio para a oposição, eu não posso ter nada no meu caminho, nada que possa atrapalhar minha candidatura. – expôs concisamente.

- Mas _ninguém _sabe! Nunca ninguém soube, nem mesmo Aro! – vociferou.

- Será Renée? Você acabou de me dizer que a morte do seu ex-marido não foi um acidente de trabalho, foi pessoal. Aro há muitos anos é conhecido pela sua impetuosidade em Chicago, se Charlie era um homem da lei, correto e principalmente altruísta como você e Isabella descrevem, quem diz que ele não descobriu algo do...

- _Primo_. – completou Renée, inconscientemente.

- Primo – concordou o político. -, e o confrontou? Como membro do exército e do Congresso Americano, consegui mexer alguns pauzinhos e ter acesso ao laudo da perícia sobre a morte de Charlie, Renée, eu vivi uma guerra, eu trabalho com homens impiedosos, sei quando algo é pessoal, a morte de Charlie vai além do pessoal, é uma pura obra de vingança. – contemplou o político.

Renée levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- É impossível Aro ter descoberto, ou até mesmo Charlie. Isabella sempre foi muito apegada ao pai, sempre se orgulhando dele e vice-versa. Charlie não suportaria olhar para Isabella se soubesse que ela é de Aro, eu conhecia Charlie muito bem, ele nunca perdoaria tamanha traição. – refutou.

- Renée, você é mãe, a partir do momento que você sabe que está grávida você tem uma ligação com o filho, um pai só tem quando o vê, o pega pela primeira vez no colo. Charlie deve ter sentido essa emoção, afinal, o ditado já diz que pai é aquele quem cria. – pontuou.

- Mas... eu não entendo Edward, o que isto tudo tem haver com você? Esse segredo não veio a tona, e dificilmente virá, mesmo na sua campanha a presidência, qual é a importância de parentesco de Isabella e Aro, Aro não interfere na vida de vocês, não mais...

Fora a vez de Edward levantar-se de sua cadeira, passar a mão por seus cabelos e retirar um cigarro do seu maço, tragando-o profundamente.

- Porque Renée, vocês deixaram isto acontecer! – exclamou retirando um envelope do bolso interno de seu blazer onde fotografias de Isabella e Jacob, em momentos íntimos eram retratados. – Isso é o problema, Renée! Essas fotografias vão de antes do nosso casamento a tarde de ontem Renée, você acha que se eu consegui essas fotos com facilidade a oposição não conseguiria?

- Tudo isso por causa da traição de Isabella? – perguntou atordoada.

- Não Renée, você não vê a situação mais grave, que o Sr. Black e Isabella são...

- _Irmãos_. – completou a ruiva, desabando sobre a cadeira em que antes esteve sentada.

Ela gostava de Jake, e de tanto se afirmar que Isabella era filha de Charlie ela nunca havia considerado o outro lado da moeda. Jacob Black era filho bastardo de Aro, que apesar de nunca assumi-lo juridicamente, fez de tudo para dar uma vida agradável ao rapaz, tanto que Jacob estava sendo treinado pelo próprio Aro para assumir seus negócios quando já não fosse capaz.

- Incesto! – exclamou o político. – Você já imaginou o escândalo que isso renderia?

- O que você está acusando Edward? Que essa criança que Isabella está esperando é fruto do seu relacionamento incestuoso com Jake? – rebateu a ruiva ironicamente.

- Não Renée. Eu confesso que tive essa desconfiança no início, relutei a acreditar que a criança que ela carrega é minha, mas fizemos alguns exames e provaram que eu sou o pai biológico do mesmo. – pontuou tragando mais seu cigarro.

- Então o que isso significa? Por que você se deslocou de Washington aqui para confirmar algo que você já sabia? Para abrir feridas das quais eu convivo diariamente? Você acha que eu gosto da distância que tenho da minha filha? Nosso relacionamento sempre foi prejudicado por esse meu erro do passado, nunca me perdoei por ter deixado Aro me seduzir, por nunca ter sido sincera com Charlie. Eu convivo com essa verdade há 35 anos! Você acha que isso é agradável? Então, por favor, Senador Cullen, seja claro no que consiste essa ameaça, caso contrário é melhor o senhor ir. – vociferou sem titubear Renée.

O político sorriu vitorioso, jogando a ponteira do cigarro no quintal.

- Agora estamos falando a mesma língua Renée. Agora eu vejo de onde veio toda a sagacidade e voracidade de Isabella. – sorriu amplamente, sentando-se na cadeira que estava anteriormente e cruzando suas pernas.

- Eu sei que você sabe que Aro tem algo contra a minha família, e que o grande plano dele ao colocar Isabella no meu caminho é uma forma de me destruir. Eu quero saber o porquê, e depois quero a sua sugestão para acabar com esse temor que Aro causa em meus pais e evidentemente em você.

Renée sorriu sem humor.

- Não é tão fácil. Eu não sei toda a história Edward. A única prova que eu tenho que fora Aro que assassinou Charlie é o meu próprio instinto, nada mais. Só meu instinto não é suficiente. – ponderou derrotada.

- Mas você quer ver o domínio de Aro sobre Isabella acabar, certo? – questionou ansioso.

- Querer, infelizmente, não é poder. – respondeu derrotada.

- Não no meu caso Renée. Se eu _quero_, eu _consigo_! – revibrou convencidamente. – Você vai me ajudar?

Renée sorriu em desdenho.

- Eu não sei o que você está pretendendo Edward, mas dificilmente o seu plano dará certo. – expôs contemplativa. – Mas, bem, se é para ver Aro sofrer, porque não? Eu só quero que você me prometa: Isabella _nunca_ saberá a verdade sobre o pai dela, você me promete Edward? – pediu com olhos marejados.

O político considerou aquelas palavras, ele odiava fazer promessas, ainda mais promessas que ele tinha quase certeza que ele não cumpriria, mas visto que tal promessa a frágil mulher a sua frente, seria igual a uma promessa eleitoral ao eleitorado: sem necessidade de cumprimento, ele a fez:

- Eu farei meu melhor para que isso nunca chegue a Isabella. Eu te prometo Renée. – mentiu sem nenhum remorso.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – pediu a ruiva.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

.

Nos dois meses seguintes sob o mando de Edward, Liam Klotz contratou uma equipe para auxiliá-lo na execução do plano que o político havia arquitetado. A frente de uma verdadeira força-tarefa na residência de Renée Dwyer, Liam plantou, escutas, câmeras, uma infinidade de aparelhagem escondida para poder capturar de todos os ângulos o confronto que Renée teria com Aro. Algo que Renée não estava em nada confortável.

Ela inclusive em todos os sessenta dias tentou tirar esse pensamento da cabeça de Edward, que diante de questões senatoriais pouca paciência tinha com a sogra, dando-lhe uma cartada final, ou ela faria ou ele contaria tudo a Isabella.

Era difícil para Renée aceitar este plano, ligar para Aro e pedir para que ele fosse ao seu santuário, sua própria fortaleza longe de seus planos maquiavélicos, era como macular algo que ela orgulhava-se, mas diante da chantagem de Edward, Aro ir até ali era a melhor solução, e claramente o menor de seus problemas. Se ela quisesse proteger Isabella da verdade e, enfim responsabilizar Aro pela morte de Charlie, toda aquela situação era a melhor que podia acontecer.

.

Aro Volturi chegou à pequena residência de Renée no meio da tarde – 10 semanas depois daquela manhã em que Renée teve a companhia de Edward -, conduzindo um Audi R8 preto. Seu blazer cinza escuro e camisa azul claro contrastavam com a sua pele ligeiramente queimada do sol. Seu cavanhaque já não era castanho escuro como fora em outros tempos, fios grisalhos pipocavam ali e acolá, o mesmo podia se dizer de seus cabelos. Os olhos castanhos profundos com bolsas sob os mesmos gritavam a personalidade daquele homem: impiedoso, vingativo, perigoso, mas mesmo diante de todos os perigos que emanava de si, Aro Volturi era apenas um homem, e como um homem ele teria um ponto de ruptura, Renée esperava encontrar esse ponto.

A ruiva que estava com seus cabelos meio presos, o vestido longo estampado que esvoaçavam com a suave brisa primaveril, seus olhos azul esverdeados encaravam com meio temor e meio rancor o seu convidado.

- Sabe Renée nunca imaginei que seria convidado para vir até a sua casa, tinha quase certeza que teria que me impor... – divertiu-se Aro caminhando em direção à mulher. – como a força. – riu de deboche. – Devo dizer mais uma vez que a brisa litorânea faz muito bem a você, está tão ou mais bela do que era há mais de 30 anos. – contemplou parando diante da mulher e depois de dar-lhe um sorriso repleto de maldade aproveitou-lhe o ensejo e deu um suave beijo na bochecha da mulher.

Imediatamente Renée resetou com o gesto, Aro sequer notou e continuou a sua caminhada para dentro da casa. Renée lutava internamente, se havia uma pessoa na face da terra que ela desprezava essa pessoa era Aro Volturi. Fechando seus olhos e tomando uma respiração profunda, a ruiva seguiu o caminho que o criminoso havia feito há poucos segundos. Ela tinha uma missão e ela iria completar com sucesso.

- Você deseja beber alguma coisa Aro? – perguntou suavemente. – Água, café, chá... uísque?

O homem estudou a ruiva.

- Uísque cairia bem. – sorriu amigavelmente, sentando-se no sofá, mas não sem antes admirar cada detalhe da pequena sala. – Puro, Renée. – completou quando a mulher ia em direção à cozinha.

Servindo-se de uma dose para o homem e um copo de água para si Renée retornou a sala, onde o seu convidado fazia-se confortável. Confortável demais para o gosto da mulher.

- Sabe o clima do sul é tão mais agradável do que o de Chicago, sempre tão poluído, carregado... não seria difícil se acostumar com esse ar puro, com essa brisa quente, esse sol... é tão fácil tudo isso. – ponderou. – Bem que você me disse que sempre gostou de calor, sol, praia, definitivamente Forks não era para você. Úmido, frio, chuvoso. – replicou divertido.

Renée tomou um longo gole de sua água.

- Nem Chicago é agradável. Barulhenta, poluída... violenta. – pontuou Renée.

Fora a vez de Aro sorriu amargamente.

- Sabe Renée, não pude deixar de notar o boné de basebol em sua mesa – a mulher admirou o boné que Phil, seu vizinho e técnico da liga infantil, a quem ela fez um jantar na noite anterior. Phil havia perdido a esposa a poucos meses, e o filho dele David ainda estava afetado com a perda da mãe, Renée estava tentando ser agradável ao menino, principalmente. – Me pergunto se...

- Se, o quê Aro? – perguntou defensivamente.

Aro sorriu enviesado.

- Se você encontrou alguém que lhe acalente, que te dê a atenção que você merece. – divertiu-se. Renée sorriu forçadamente.

- O amor sempre pode nos encontrar em situações adversas. – respondeu esquivamente a mulher. – E você, Aro? Nunca encontrou a mulher que... deu um sentido diferente a sua vida? – pediu ardilosamente.

- Num passado muito, muito distante. – rebateu.

- E quem seria a sortuda? – insistiu sedutoramente.

Aro riu divertido.

- Como está Isabella? Faz tempo que não ouço notícias suas. – pontuou, não se incomodando nem um pouco de mudar de assunto sem pestanejar. Renée sorriu vitoriosa, era ali que estava o ponto de ruptura, e ela iria explorar.

- Isa está ótima, Aro! Grávida de Edward, não é uma excelente notícia? – perguntou retoricamente. – Mas claro... você já sabia disso, Jake com toda a certeza já havia lhe contado isso, uma vez que ela continua encontrando-se com ela. – completou vitoriosa.

- De fato, eu sabia. – concordou com um sorriso. – Eu sei de tudo. Mas você já sabia disso. – divertiu tomando um gole de sua bebida.

- O que me leva a outra pergunta... – começou reticente Renée curvando-se para frente de onde estava sentada. – Seja sincero Aro, qual foi o motivo que fez você ligar Isabella aos Cullen?

Aro riu debochado.

- O que te faz acreditar que eu tenho algo haver com a aproximação de Isabella e Edward Cullen? – pediu divertido.

Fora a vez de Renée gargalhar debochada.

- Aro, por favor, eu te conheço, e senão conhecesse o fato de Isabella ter me contando isso não deixa dúvidas. – replicou.

Aro fechou seus olhos em fenda e estudou a mulher por alguns segundos. O silêncio que imperou na sala era sufocante e nauseante. O criminoso retirou um chiclete de nicotina do bolso interno de seu blazer e mascou lentamente, Renée apenas aguardou a resposta que ela tinha certeza que iria conseguir do seu convidado.

- Eu conheci a família Cullen em Chicago, muito antes de eles deixarem se consumir, corromper pelo poder que a política fornece. – ele fez uma pausa. – Os Cullen tem muitos inimigos Renée, um passado nada agradável escondido. – ele sorriu. – Muitos esqueletos no armário, esqueletos que fizeram que eles subissem como uma família poderosa na política.

"Anthony Cullen, avô do Senador Edward Cullen, ele era... como posso dizer... _influente_ no cenário criminoso de Chicago, hoje o seu nome está ligado com a política, ele fez muito para apagar a sua imagem de fora da lei, todos lembram como honroso ele foi como Senador, mas Anthony deixou sucessores no seu lugar, eles ainda estão lá em Chicago caminhando pelas sombras para tentar recuperar o que por muitos anos briguei para conseguir, se hoje eu sou o dono de Chicago, foi porque consegui pouco a pouco desmantelar a imagem e a influência que esse maldito nome tem em Chicago!" – exclamou.

A naturalidade que Aro falava sobre o poder que tinha adquirido pelo crime organizado era ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante e atordoante. Fora esse lado ardiloso, mas convincente que ele emanava que a levou a trair Charlie naquela maldita noite.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com Isabella? Edward? Pelo que parece é evidente que não é tão fácil "roubar" a sua cidade de suas mãos, Aro. – replicou com curiosidade.

- De fato Renée, Caius Winter não tem nenhuma chance de conseguir Chicago, mas o problema com os Cullen vai além do domínio criminoso de Chicago, é... – o homem levantou-se e foi até onde a garrafa de uísque estava repousando, onde se serviu de uma generosa dose a virando de uma vez.

- É...? – incentivou Renée, desta vez muito curiosa.

- _Pessoal_, Renée, pessoal. – o criminoso serviu-se de mais uma dose de uísque e voltou ao seu lugar no sofá.

- Como pessoal? Qual é a verdade Aro, eu mereço isso! É a vida da minha filha que você está manipulando a sua vontade? O que está acontecendo? Que problema pessoal é esse com a família Cullen? Que passado é esse que você tenta fugir, esconder? Vamos Aro, me diga! – exclamou a ruiva com propriedade.

Aro tornou a fechar seus olhos em fendas, sorvendo um novo gole de sua bebida.

- Você se recorda qual foi à primeira impressão, a primeira frase que te disse quando te conheci Renée, quando você e Charlie ainda estavam namorando? – perguntou o homem.

Ao ouvir o nome de seu ex-marido morto, Renée trincou seus dentes e fechou seus olhos, pedindo aos céus calma e tolerância.

- O que isso tem haver com os Cullen, Aro?

- Você se lembra? – insistiu. A ruiva tomou uma respiração profunda.

- Que eu te lembrava de alguém que foi muito especial, alguém que foi tirada de você... a força. – repetiu lentamente as palavras que ouvira há quase de 40 anos em Seattle, num restaurante simples. – O que isso tem a ver com Isabella ou Edward, Aro?

- Essa pessoa especial... – ele ponderou suas palavras seguintes. – era Esme Platt, ou como muitos conhecem hoje _Esme Cullen_.

- Mãe de Edward? – questionou alto.

- Exatamente. – concordou com um aceno. – Esme e eu estávamos quase noivos, quando... Carlisle Cullen veio com aquela postura de filho de político, de homem rico, estudante de medicina e a roubou de mim assim – estalou seus dedos. – num piscar de olhos, Esme nunca me disse que havia terminado, passou a não atender as minhas ligações, ela desapareceu, para três meses depois eu ver a noticia de seu casamento estampado em todos os jornais de Chicago: _"Filho do Congressista Anthony Cullen, Carlisle Cullen une-se a Esme Platt em cerimônia intima nos Grandes Lagos"_.

- Mas...

- Mas o quê, Renée? Esme era minha, era para ter sido minha, era para termos construído uma família, talvez eu nunca teria seguido o caminho que segui, mas aquele filho da puta impôs o seu dinheiro, o seu nome, a seduziu com propostas vis... a enfeitiçou, tirou ela de mim sem uma palavra, sem um olhar, somente a roubou como se fosse a porra de uma mercadoria. Ele a manipulou! – vociferou irritado.

Renée ponderou suas palavras.

- Aro, não me leve a mal, mas eu só quero entender. – começou temerosa. – Você disse que estavam praticamente noivos, mas tinha um compromisso real?

Aro riu em deboche.

- Eu tinha dado a porra de um anel de diamante para ela! Anel que inclusive ela vire e mexe ainda usa. – Renée surpreendeu-se com essa nova questão. – Por isso que eu digo que Carlisle a usou, a manipulou de alguma forma, acredito que envolveu a sua família, seu pai tinha problemas com apostas, por isso que ela fugiu, sumiu e casou-se com ele! Eu tenho certeza Renée que ela usa aquele maldito anel para mandar uma mensagem para mim, dizer que nunca me esqueceu, que eu ainda sou importante para ela. – ponderou com um olhar maníaco.

Renée considerou aquelas novas informações, ela estivera com Carlisle e Esme, e em nenhum momento pareceu que o loiro havia manipulado alguma situação para casar-se com ela. Afinal Carlisle parecia um homem justo, sensato e altruísta, visivelmente descontente com muitas decisões políticas de seu filho. Ele mesmo fora um vice-presidente querido por todo país pela sua atitude humilde, justa, como poderia um homem que passa a imagem de integridade e fidelidade manipularia o amor? Ela não conseguiria ver isso. Ela não conhecia Carlisle Cullen bem o suficiente, mas ela havia tentando conhecer um pouco da nova família de sua filha nos últimos meses, e por tudo o que leu e viu, definitivamente Carlisle não era assim.

- Aro...

- O que Renée? Vai dizer que estou maluco, que estou vendo coisas onde não existem? – o homem riu secamente. – Nos últimos 44 anos eu ouvi muito isso, até me questionei muito sobre isso. Mas é isso! Ele fez alguma coisa para ela!

- Não Aro, não era isso o que eu iria questioná-lo, mas por que usar Isabella nessa sua vingança sem sentido, ela não tem nada haver com isso! – exclamou. – Por que Aro? Por que sacrificar a felicidade da _minha_ filha na sua vingança?

- _Minha filha_, Renée! – replicou retoricamente.

Aquelas três palavras foram como um verdadeiro tapa na cara de Renée que caiu para trás no sofá e deixou que o copo que segurava com um pouco ainda de água se espatifasse no piso de mogno.

Aro riu ironicamente.

- Qual é Renée, você acha que eu não sabia? Eu sempre soube, porque você acha que eu exigi ser padrinho de Isabella? Cuidei dela todos esses anos? A sua ambição, ganancia, sagacidade, não veio de você ou muito menos de Charlie veio tudo de mim, eu sabia disso desde a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos nela. Isabella é _minha filha_, filha querida que nunca me decepcionou, tem dúvidas, mas sempre faz aquilo que eu quero, ela me segue cegamente. – completou maniacamente. – Diferente de qualquer outro dos meus filhos.

Renée ainda estava atordoada com tudo o que ouvira, sua boca abria e fechava completamente estarrecida, em choque por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seu segredo nunca fora... _secreto_.

Aro bebeu todo o uísque que continha em seu copo, com um sorriso irônico e vitorioso em seu rosto.

- Até mesmo Charlie sabia desse seu segredo sujo Renée, ou você acha que o distanciamento que começou entre vocês assim que Isabella nasceu foi só por causa da rotina ou da culpa que você se impunha? Charlie sabia da sua traição, e não te perdoava por isso! Ele a culpava por acabar com a confiança. – riu divertido. – Se enterrou no trabalho e tentou, porque tentou, me foder com a polícia de Chicago, Charlie era muito recalcado pela traição. – debochou.

"Eu virei a sua obsessão, ele queria acabar comigo." – gargalhou com a lembrança. – "Naquele inverno que ele morreu, ele me atraiu a Forks para conversar, foi então que ele me confrontou sobre nós, sobre Isabella, dizendo que tinha provas que me levaria para a cadeia para o resto da minha vida." – debochou mais uma vez.

- Você o _assassinou_! Você matou Charlie! – acusou Renée com os olhos arregalados.

- Oh Renée! – exclamou com fingimento.

- Assassino! – gritou à ruiva.

- Sim... já ouvi acusações piores. – deu de ombros. – Quando a vida deixava os olhos de Charlie eu ouvi coisas muito piores. – divertiu-se.

- Assassino! Saia da minha casa agora! Suma da minha vida, da vida da _minha_ filha! Da minha família! – vociferou levantando-se e batendo com os punhos fechados no peito do homem. – Esme fez certo em deixa-lo, você é podre Aro, você não merece compaixão, não merece nada! Você é um assassino! Psicopata! Um...

Mas as palavras morreram, pois a mão esquerda do homem apertou o pescoço da mulher, interrompendo a passagem de ar e as palavras que queria proclamar.

- Não. Ouse. Citar. O. Nome. De. Esme. – disse lentamente. – Ela não é vagabunda como você, uma puta que deu para o primo do seu marido e engravidou, não! Ela foi forçada por Carlisle a casar-se com ele! – a mulher continuava a se debater por ar, lágrimas caiam sobre seus olhos, era um misto de ódio, rancor, indignação, como também pela ausência de ar em seus pulmões.

"Eu verei os Cullen cair, se Isabella, que está amedrontada se recusar, eu tenho Jacob que está salivando para conseguir acabar com os Cullen, em principal Edward, por ter roubado a paixão dele." – gargalhou, correndo a ponta do seu nariz pelo rosto de Renée. – "Aquele menino otário, fodendo a irmã achando eu ela o ama." – riu mais uma vez. – "Mas pelo menos sagacidade eu posso dizer que aquele menino herdou de mim, assim como meus outros filhos, além de foder com a 'esposinha' do Senador Cullen, está comendo uma das suas amantes, uma prostituta de luxo que adivinha?" – riu em desprezo. – "Odeia Edward Cullen. Leah Jones será derradeiro fim do Edward Cullen, e o começo do declínio de sua família." – divertiu-se.

Inesperadamente Aro afrouxou seu aperto em torno do pescoço e jogou a mulher sobre o sofá ofegante.

- Entendeu Renée? Eu ganho! Sempre. Se Isabella falhar, eu tenho Jake e a prostituta. Se os dois falharem... bem... – ampliou o seu sorriso. – Eu tenho minha outra garantia.

Renée arregalou seus olhos. Seria Angela a outra garantia? Impossível à morena nunca aceitaria fazer parte dos planos do pai, ela nunca aceitou Aro e sua vida criminosa. Mas Aro era sempre muito convincente, e no mínimo convencera a pobre Angela.

Aro sagazmente notou a expressão no rosto de Renée e entendeu que ela estava pensando na filha mais nova, Angela Weber, mas não havia possibilidade nenhuma dela vislumbrar isso com tanta facilidade, mas naquele momento Aro preferiu não subestimar a mulher a sua frente.

- Diga alguma coisa sobre qualquer coisa que conversamos aqui Renée e você terá o mesmo fim que Charlie! Você não vai atrapalhar a minha vingança, ou acabar com a relação que tenho com Isabella. Ela nunca te suportou Renée, sempre lhe culpou pelo seu divórcio com Charlie, por ser uma mulher relapsa com a filha e vai continuar assim, entendeu? Ouse acabar com o que tenho com minha filha e você vai pagar caro Renée, isso não é uma ameaça, é uma promessa! – e sem mais nenhum comentário deixou a pequena casa.

Renée ainda estava atordoada com os eventos dos últimos minutos. Tudo que ela supunha ser um segredo, nunca fora. A prova de que aquele impiedoso homem havia assassinado Charlie fora comprovada, e ela estava de mãos atadas.

Lágrimas caiam sobre seus olhos desenfreadamente. Pensamentos sobre Charlie, Aro e Isabella a rondavam cheios de culpa e desespero. Todo o seu mundo estava desabando.

.

Liam que acompanhava todos os acontecimentos que aconteciam dentro da casa de Renée de uma Van estacionada a alguns quarteirões ficou satisfeito com as revelações que o grande chefe do crime organizado de Chicago fizera, Aro dissera tudo o que Edward queria ouvir e mais além, seria perfeito para sabe-se lá o que o Senador tinha em mente. Contudo, Liam ficou de coração partido pela mulher que chorava copiosamente no sofá de sua sala. Todos os arrependimentos de uma vida estavam transparecidos em seu rosto.

Liam sabia que tudo o que Aro dissera a mulher causaria um dano possivelmente irreparável sobre ela. Ele teria que conversar com Edward uma forma de conter os danos que aquelas revelações causariam em sua sogra. Danos que não seriam poucos.

O alemão pacientemente esperou até que Aro estivesse longe o suficiente da residência de Renée Dwyer, para enfim ir até lá. Nos últimos dois meses apesar da reticencia de Renée com o plano de Edward, a mulher e Liam havia se tornado amigos, ela sempre conversava com ele sobre assuntos diversos, e sempre esses momentos de conversa eram inspiradores para os dois.

Quando entrou na pequena sala da casa onde a ruiva vivia, Liam a encontrou toda encolhida no sofá chorando e murmurando repetidamente o quanto era culpada por todas as desgraças que rodeava a sua vida, como era culpada pela morte de Charlie, como era culpada pela infelicidade de sua filha.

Liam não era um tipo muito sensitivo, mas ver aquela mulher que se mostrara tão forte pelo que ele conhecia, que parecia disposta a enfrentar o mundo daquele jeito, vulnerável, triste, consumida pela culpa, ele enfim compreendeu que por mais que a pessoa se mostre forte, durona por fora, por dentro não passa de um animal assustado, afugentado. Ele compreendeu apenas de vê-la tão fragilizada, que os erros do passado eram aterrorizantes, que a depressão mesmo não aparente a consumia, como consome tantas outras pessoas.

Foi reflexivamente que ele caminhou até ela e a recolheu em seus braços. Tentando reconforta-la, naquele momento que era impossível, mas somente a presença tentando ser suficiente.

.

Há quilômetros de Jacksonville, em Washington, Edward andava de um lado para o outro em seu gabinete, cigarros e álcool não eram suficientes para conter a sua ansiedade. Era estranho porque Edward nunca ficara em tamanho estado de ansiedade, mas diante dos eventos que estavam desenrolando na Florida que poderia mudar completamente o seu futuro e virar a mesa a seu favor era impossível não encontrar-se em tal estado.

Quando finalmente seu telefone tocou e a voz de Liam Klotz alou, o político sabia que havia vencido aquela batalha. Renée só não conseguira tirar tudo o que ele queria de Aro, como o próprio criminoso deu corda para si próprio enforcar-se, segundo relatos de Liam.

Porém o que deixou Edward de mau humor fora a preocupação do investigador perante sua sogra. Edward pouco se importava com Renée, afinal a mulher nunca fora tão próxima a Isabella, bem como nunca fora confiável – a prova estava no fato de deixar-se envolver por Aro Volturi, mas compreendendo que ter a ira de Renée só poderia prejudica-lo no futuro, o político pediu que Liam organizasse um encontro com uma celebre psicoterapeuta para a mulher, bem como um encontro dos dois, para que ele pudesse agradecê-la e propor um pagamento por sua ajuda.

Com esses detalhes resolvidos, o político se recompôs e seguiu para sua reunião com o presidente. Edward ao longo dos 12 anos em que vivenciava diariamente as situações no Capitólio, muitas vezes caminhou pelos corredores daquela que é o centro mais importante de poder do país, como do mundo: a Casa Branca, e tantas outras vezes ele conversou com os presidentes, seja o anterior republicano, como o atual democrata, e toda vez que ele fazia aquele caminho, pela extensa galeria de retratos de outros líderes os EUA, ele imaginava o dia que estaria ali, junto a eles, o dia que ele seria o líder do mundo livre.

As ambições políticas de Edward Cullen não tinham limites, tanto que ele sabia que conquistaria o que mais desejava, e esse futuro estava tão próximo que ele conseguia sentir em suas próprias mãos. E aquela reunião com o presidente fora a prova daquilo.

O presidente que tinha grande apreço por Edward, e sabia de suas ambições políticas e de seu passado como Coronel da Força Aérea Americana primeiramente ofereceu ao político o cargo de secretário de defesa, mas gentilmente o político recusou e indicou o nome de seu superior na guerra do golfo: o Comandante George Cahill, que ainda continuava amigo do Senador.

A segunda proposta do presidente que também fora recusada por Edward foi à candidatura do mesmo como Governador de Illinois, mais uma vez, gentilmente o político recusou, e indicou que o partido deveria investir na candidatura do atual vice-governador.

.

As semanas seguintes passaram sem nenhum impasse ou problema. As recusas que Edward fizera o presidente não causaram o frisson que muitos imaginavam nos bastidores do capitólio, e corria boatos que o presidente ofereceria ao Senador uma posição mais expressiva na sua campanha de reeleição, afirmando que provavelmente Edward seria o nome certo para vice-presidência.

O Senador quando questionado por jornalistas e outros companheiros do partido sobre essa possível posição recusava-se a responder ou dizer qualquer coisa a respeito. Edward era esperto o suficiente para saber que neste momento apresentar ignorância e humildade seria o melhor que poderia fazer.

Isabella, por sua vez, afastara-se da mídia aparecendo em eventos específicos, e sempre em aparições rápidas. Sua gravidez estava sendo difícil, inclusive de alto risco, tanto que aos 7 meses de gestação pouco ele saia de casa, o que a surpreendia era que Edward estava passando muito tempo em casa, sempre no seu escritório, mas em casa. Sempre que ela perguntava o que ele estava fazendo, o político respondia que estava cuidando de assuntos do Gabinete e da eleição que estava extremamente próxima, apesar de não acreditar inteiramente naquilo, Isabella deixou estar, não porque o fato de Edward estar sempre em casa, mas de parecer que ele estava determinado em fazer o melhor para o bebê que estava vindo, sempre muito preocupado, sempre muito cuidadoso com a jornalista. Era estranho, incompreensível e até mesmo incomodo, mas a morena preferiu não instigar o marido.

A morena estava tão exausta nas últimas semanas que em nada se parecia com a mulher ativa que sempre fora. Naquela tarde ela tentava assistir a um telejornal, mas o movimento contínuo do bebê em sua barriga não a deixava em paz. O desconforto era tanto, que respirar era difícil para ela. Porém, quando uma dor avassaladora a tomou e ela sentiu algo escorrendo por suas pernas e viu pequenas gotas de sangue manchando o tapete de sua sala, ela sabia que algo estava além de errado.

- Edward! – ela gritou com a voz fraca, mas o eco que se faz presente na casa rapidamente chegou até o escritório do político que estava lendo um projeto de lei que entraria para votação no final daquela semana.

Deixando os papeis sobre a mesa, político com passadas rápidas chegou até onde a esposa estava, e quando a viu mais pálida do que normalmente era, com expressão de dor e a mancha de sangue no sofá e tapete, ele compreendeu que estava acontecendo.

- Bella, querida, acalme-se. Nós já vamos para o hospital, mas eu preciso que você respire. – instruiu o político que se ajoelhou ao lado de sua esposa, afastando os seus cabelos do rosto. – Isso, inspira, expira. Agora eu vou te pegar e leva-la até o carro, pode doer, mas eu preciso que você continue respirando, ok? – perguntou. A morena assentiu em concordância.

Notando uma das empregadas da casa próxima a sala, Edward que não sabia o nome da mulher apenas ordenou:

- Pegue um lençol e a bolsa do hospital, agora!

Com movimentos suaves e contidos o político pegou a sua esposa no colo que gemeu de dor e levou ao seu Volvo, que estava estacionado em frente da casa.

O caminho para o hospital o político fez com velocidade e precisão, pois ele sabia que o sangramento e a dor que Isabella estava sentindo com 7 meses de gestação não era normal, e que algo poderia acontecer com ela e o bebê.

A cesárea demorou, o sangramento era complicado, e os médicos apresentaram a preocupação, ainda mais por Isabella ter indicado um quadro anêmico durante a gravidez, mas depois de muita preocupação, e horas de preparação, no meio da madrugada 20 de outubro finalmente o fruto do casamento de Isabella Swan Cullen e Edward Cullen veio ao mundo.

A criança era saudável, apesar de prematura. Contudo, Isabella que não estava nada bem, a pressão na morena caíra e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam erráticos.

Edward pela primeira vez demonstrou preocupação por sua esposa.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi gente! Tudo bom?!_

_Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas nas últimas semanas com finalização de semestre, provas na faculdade, provas pra corrigir, notas pra fechar, projetos que precisava concluir não estava conseguindo mesmo escrever, eu tentei, mas falta de tempo e inspiração é uma duplinha bem ordinária, inclusive vou pedir desculpas por esse final fraquinho._

_Esse é mais um daqueles capítulos que não estava planejado, mas que acabaram sendo essenciais. Essa história da Renée e do Aro, e o Edward ameaçando ela pode parecer desnecessária, mas juro que vocês vão entender o porque dela no próximo capítulo. São aquele tipo de coisas que odiamos, mas são essenciais._

_Agora o baby... vocês apostam em o quê? Menino ou menina? Hein? Hein? E Isabella? Será que esse colapso depois do parto vai gerar algum imprevisto? Tic... tac... tic... tac..._

_Sei que estamos a passos lentos caminhando pro final, mas se eu não criar um novo capítulo que acho necessário posso dizer que os eventos do prólogo estão próximos, o próximo que terá relação direta com essa história desse capítulo será o estopim para a reviravolta que todo mundo espera. Ai pergunto: quem vai estar comigo até lá? _

_Sem mais delongas, obrigada por lerem, comentarem, recomendarem, serem vocês! Vocês são demais! Se isto aqui continua vivo é por causa de vocês! E como todo mundo já tá careca de saber: qualquer dúvida, crítica, curiosidade, qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade de me questionarem no tumblr da fic: fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/ - este cantinho é para vocês! Ok?!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo imenso carinho, compreensão e paciência inestimável de vocês comigo. É vocês que me motivam!_

_Até mais!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


	21. Verdades

_**Disclaimer: **__Infelizmente __**TWILIGHT **__não me pertence, mas essa fanfic sim. Por favor, respeitem!_

_._

* * *

Capítulo vinte – Verdades

.

"_**Não há fatos eternos, como não há verdades absolutas."  
**__- __Friedrich Nietzsche__ -_

.

Elizabeth Lily Swan Cullen chorava a plenos pulmões. O hospital onde nascera, uma clínica particular próximo à residência de seus pais estava vazia, mas cheia de expectativa pelos membros da família Cullen que ali estavam. O pequeno bebê tinha nascido há algumas horas, e apesar de ser prematura a pequenininha, Elizabeth veio com uma saúde abençoada. Sua pele era tão pálida quanto à de seus pais, seus cabelos apesar de ralos, era notável o tom avermelhado, seus olhos, ainda nebulosos pela descoberta do novo mundo, aparentava serem amendoados, castanhos com pequenos pontos verdes.

Porém, não era a claridade, a esterilidade do hospital/clínica que perturbava a pequena Elizabeth, era como se a pequena menina soubesse que havia algo errado com a sua mãe Isabella. A jornalista, apesar de jovem e com uma boa saúde, tivera uma gravidez marcada por problemas.

No terceiro mês foi identificado um quadro anêmico, logo depois, no quinto mês de gestação, foi diagnosticada com hipertensão, esta específica de gestação. Contudo, o pior problema ocorrera mais cedo aquele dia, que acabara trazendo a pequenina Elizabeth, fora o deslocamento prematuro da placenta. Eram problemas demasiados para uma mulher tão jovem como Isabella, e principalmente na sua primeira gravidez.

Edward que já experimentara a muitos anos o que era ser pai, estava dividido em suas emoções. De um lado feliz pelo nascimento da sua mais nova princesinha, mas desesperadamente preocupado com a saúde de sua esposa.

Era confuso, complexo e complicado, o sentimento que o político sentia por sua esposa. Havia cumplicidade, mas também havia desconfianças. Havia fidelidade, mas também havia traições. Mas havia algo na relação entre eles que superava as adversidades, era inexplicável, irracional, atordoante, paralisante.

E era justamente este misto de sentimentos, de reações que parecia deixar Edward ainda mais inquieto. De calças jeans e camiseta – roupas tão destoante de sua personalidade e postura, que emanava poder e segurança -, o político andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno espaço da área de espera da clínica, sob o olhar atento de sua família.

Esme, não era o tipo de mulher muito religiosa, mas frequentava a igreja e participava de grupos da mesma, rezava baixinho com o seu terço de madrepérola e ouro. Jane, que sempre fora muito apegada ao pai, e tinha uma relação estreita com a madrasta estava com seus olhos vidrados em seu _tablet_ lendo tudo o que podia sobre a situação da jornalista. Alec, que deixara a prefeitura para ficar ao lado de sua família, estava sentado em um canto com Angela em silêncio. Carlisle que para todos os efeitos era médico acompanhava cada detalhe do que acontecia com a sua nora.

Alice que tivera bebê há poucos meses, e que também fora cheia de complexidade, estava ali para apoiar o seu irmão.

- Calma, Edward. – pedia constantemente a mulher ao seu irmão. – Vai dar tudo certo. A Isa é uma lutadora, ela vai passar por isto. – dizia enquanto esfregava carinhosamente as costas do irmão.

Alice e Edward, apesar da diferença de quatro anos entre eles, os dois eram muito próximos. Eles se conheciam apenas por um olhar; e como psicóloga Alice conseguia ler ainda mais o seu irmão. Óbvio que ela não tinha plena consciência da relação entre Edward e Isabella, mas ela tinha uma ideia. Ela desconfiava, corretamente, da infidelidade dos dois, contudo, ela conseguia vislumbrar traços de um relacionamento saudável entre eles algo que ela tinha há anos com Jasper.

A preocupação genuína, algo que ele nunca demonstrara a Tanya, um carinho, um respeito atípico, com certeza, mas ainda assim presente e constante era atordoante para Alice, que já vira o seu irmão encantado por diversas mulheres, mas nunca verdadeiramente apaixonado. Desde que ele e Isabella assumiram o seu relacionamento, Alice vem observando o seu irmão, no começo ela achava que fosse só um encantamento, o casamento um belo ato, mas ali no momento da adversidade, de um risco de vida, ela notou algo surpreendente e principalmente inquietante, especialmente para Edward.

Alice notou que havia _amor_ nas atitudes dele, um amor diferente, egoísta, se comparada com o que Jasper sentia por ela, mas ainda assim era amor. E notar que seu irmão sentia isso, irradiou em Alice uma esperança, talvez, ainda existia solução para Edward.

Quem chegara à mesma conclusão, mas ainda com o pé um pouco atrás, principalmente com relação à Isabella, era Carlisle, que reconhecia a si mesmo na preocupação do bem estar da esposa no filho. Carlisle, já reconhecera que Isabella era uma espécie de contrapeso de Edward, quase sua versão feminina, e era justamente por se parecerem tanto que o loiro temia o futuro dos dois, em destaque para Isabella, que facilmente podia usar seu charme e convicção contra Edward. Carlisle pedia aos céus que não. Que juntos eles conseguissem tudo.

O céu era o limite para Edward e Isabella.

- Porra! Eu preciso de um cigarro! – exclamou o político já se retirando para o pátio do hospital. Apesar de odiar o cheiro de cigarro, Alice seguiu seu irmão.

- Edward! Espera! – pediu.

O político suspirou pesadamente.

- Alice, por favor. – implorou derrotado, sendo abarrotado pela brisa fria em seu rosto, quando alcançou o pátio externo.

- Edward. – começou calmamente Alice. – Eu sei, não é fácil esse momento. Jazz me disse como ficou no dia em que Matthew nasceu. Você, inclusive, estava lá, você viu! – exclamou. – Minha situação ainda era pior: eu não podia ter filhos, tudo na minha gestação deu errado, e não venci? Isabella também vai conseguir, eu sei disso! Isso tudo é só... – levantou seus pequenos ombros. – tinha que acontecer.

Edward fechou seus olhos, resistindo à vontade de protestar contra a sua irmã.

- Obrigado Al. – falou afastando-se enquanto retirava um cigarro do maço. Alice que notara que aquela era a sua deixa, sorriu melancolicamente e deixou Edward sozinho. O político sabia que estava sendo irracional, que Isabella sairia daquela situação. Mas essa insegurança, essa inconstância era nauseante. Edward odiava não ter controle da situação.

Um. Dois. Três. Cinco cigarros, Edward fumara no prazo de 30 minutos. A nicotina não era suficiente para tranquiliza-lo. Na verdade ele não queria mais fumar, ele também não queria entrar na clínica e sentir a esterilidade do ar. Ele queria estar na sua casa, possivelmente sobre os lençóis de algodão egípcio com a sua Bella, nua, consumindo pelo desejo, tendo aquele sexo desenfreado e único que sempre faziam.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Edward, sentiu vergonha, nojo do seu desejo sexual, da ânsia por intimidade. Afinal, como podia ele naquela situação em que sua esposa, sua Bella, estava quase morrendo pensar somente em si. Seria ele assim _tão_ egoísta? Um arrepio o atravessou, um inquietante pensamento acompanhou: será que ele precisava tratar sua necessidade, ânsia por sexo? Será que ele precisava de mudança? Será que ele era o problema?

Edward estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, em sua própria miséria que não notou Alec aproximando-se dele.

- Pai? – chamou baixinho o rapaz. O Senador lentamente levantou a cabeça em reconhecimento. – A Dra. Hills e o Dr. Johnson querem falar com você. – falou calmamente. Edward assentiu. – Parece ser boas notícias. – completou com um sorriso, mais uma vez Edward assentiu em reconhecimento.

Apesar do tom leve das palavras de Alec, os passos do Senador eram pesados e arrastados, o político andava como se tivesse indo para a forca. A sua própria execução.

Sua mãe, Esme, que interrompera a sua oração sorria amorosamente. Seu pai também tinha um semblante de alívio, muito parecido com o de Jane, Angela e Alice que estavam juntas em um canto conversando. Porém, mesmo com o clima leve Edward não se deixou contagiar. Os médicos que acompanharam a situação de Isabella desde o inicio, apesar de aparentarem cansaço, pareciam satisfeitos, o que de fato conseguiu tranquilizar o político. Pelo menos momentaneamente.

- Senhor Cullen, por favor. – disse a Dra. Hills indicando a saleta onde os três teriam mais discrição.

Edward limitou-se a assentir em resposta. Cada um dos médicos sentou em uma das poltronas marrons, deixando o político com o sofá, do qual ele não gostou, sentiu-se vulnerável ali, algo que ele definitivamente odiava. Tomando uma respiração profunda o político aguardou o que os médicos tinham a dizer.

Megan Hills, a obstetra de Isabella começou:

- Senhor Cullen, sei que o dia hoje foi cheio de surpresas agradáveis e outras nem tanto. Sei também que tanto o Senhor, quanto Isabella, não esperavam a pequena Elizabeth tão cedo, mas ela veio para nos encher de alegria. – disse cheia de gracejos.

- Doutora, me perdoe, mas não quero saber isso. Sei que a minha filha está bem, quero saber da minha esposa. Como está Isabella? – exigiu o político.

- Agora ela está estável. – respondeu o Dr. Daniel Johnson. – Mas ela deve ficar em observação por alguns dias, Senador. Isabella teve diversos problemas ao longo da gestação, e diante do deslocamento precoce da placenta, devemos ficar atentos para que não apareça nenhuma infecção, o que no estado atual dela pode vir a ser fatal. – completou sem meias palavras o médico.

- E isto é boas notícias? – inquiriu ironicamente Edward.

- São as melhores que podemos dar. Ainda mais diante dos acontecimentos durante a cirurgia. – ponderou o cardiologista.

- Acontecimentos? Que acontecimentos? – vociferou o político levantando-se de seu lugar no sofá e começando a caminhar de um lado para outro na sala.

Os dois médicos trocaram um olhar.

- Senador, Isabella teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória...

- O quê? Por que estou sabendo disto só agora? Mais de 12 horas depois que a minha filha nasceu? – questionou cheio de fúria.

Novamente os dois médicos trocaram um olhar.

- O Dr. Carlisle... – iniciou a Dra. Hills.

Edward bufou.

- O Dr. Carlisle – começou cheio de ironia. – não é marido, ou pai de Isabella, a única pessoa que tem autoridade para definir o que acontece a Isabella, sou eu! Marido dela. Não o Dr. Carlisle! – vociferou. – Portanto, que fique claro se algo acontecer a Isabella, seja uma sequela ou uma cicatriz que ela não goste eu vou fazer de tudo para acabar com essa clínica e com a carreira de vocês! Sequer vocês chegaram perto de um corpo humano na vida de vocês. _Nunca mais_! – ameaçou com propriedade.

Os médicos limitaram a assentir a cabeça em concordância.

.

Felizmente a recuperação de Isabella ocorreu sem intervenções. Sua pressão estava estabilizando e nenhuma infecção fora detectada. Seu problema anêmico estava sendo monitorado. Depois de quinze dias cheios de reviravoltas, tristezas, preocupações e alegrias, Isabella e Elizabeth foram para casa.

Edward que apesar do seu cargo, ficou ausente do Capitólio nas últimas duas semanas, contudo com as eleições aproximando-se, havia algumas coisas em sua agenda que ele deveria cumprir. O topo de suas obrigações estava uma nova reunião – a portas fechadas com o presidente.

Instruindo uma enfermeira, uma babá e a sua própria mãe, Esme, para assumir todas as responsabilidades que poderia ocorrer em sua casa, Edward seguiu primeiramente para o seu Gabinete no _Russell Senate Office Building_.

A ausência de Edward nos últimos dias não cessou a atividade em seu Gabinete, e Victoria, chefe do mesmo, ficou incumbida a cuidar de tudo, seja relacionado às atividades senatoriais de Edward, quanto as possíveis alianças para a eleição.

A seriedade de Edward era um grande alivio para todos os funcionários, que estavam sofrendo com o mau-humor e a ruindade de Victoria, que a cada dia ficava mais e mais recalcada por se ver cada dia mais distante do objetivo de estar ao lado de Edward, como sua mulher. A ruiva já odiava a pequena Elizabeth antes mesmo de nascer, e seria uma mentira se dissesse que ela não desejou a morte de Isabella durante todo o período que ela ficou internada.

Outra coisa que não estava nada bom para a ruiva era o seu casamento com James Collins. Se antes eles tinham uma cumplicidade, uma maneira de conviverem pensando no interesse individual, mas de forma mútua, agora não existia mais isso. James estava focado, quase alucinado em conseguir qualquer coisa que fosse contra Edward. Ele estava tão obcecado em acabar com o Senador que até mesmo seu rendimento no _The Washington Post_ havia caído consideravelmente. Riley que conhecia James o suficiente temia os próximos passos do jornalista.

Edward cumprimentara a todos com frieza, e sem qualquer palavra de Victoria que falava algo que ele não prestava atenção, o político entrou em seu escritório que para a sua surpresa estavam ali, o aguardando: seu pai, Carlisle, seus filhos Alec e Jane, e seu cunhado Jasper.

- Wow! – exclamou ligeiramente atordoado. – Qual o motivo desta comitiva? – questionou desabotoando o único botão de seu blazer cinza escuro e ocupando o seu lugar atrás da mesa de madeira de lei.

- Você sabe o motivo Edward. – divertiu-se Jasper. – Você pode ignorar os rumores, e até mesmo fingir que não sabe de nada, mas não para nós. – ponderou o Senador do Texas.

- Vocês sabem que não tenho certeza de nada. O presidente não deu nada a entender. E rumores, vocês sabem, são apenas _rumores_. – provocou Edward.

Carlisle fechou seus olhos em fenda e estudou o filho.

- Ele já te fez a proposta. – disse sem nenhuma surpresa Carlisle.

Edward encarou os orbes azuis de seu pai. Apesar de serem tão diferentes Carlisle e Edward se entendiam muito bem, era nestes momentos de silêncio que pai e filho melhor se compreendiam.

- Não formalmente. – concordou o político. – Ele mandou o Brown no hospital há uma semana com um bilhete, e depois nos falamos por telefone brevemente, onde ele indicou o interesse de me ter como vice nas próximas eleições.

- E você disse o quê? – pediu impaciente Alec.

- Nada. – respondeu Jane. – Você espera que ele peça de maneira mais incisiva.

- Que implore! – divertiu-se Jasper. – Por que tudo isso Edward? Qual a razão? – questionou.

- Você ainda não tem certeza. – pontuou Carlisle, não era uma pergunta, era somente uma contestação de algo que ele, Carlisle, já desconfiava.

- Jane, Alec eu quero que vocês saiam. – pediu Edward. Jasper que conhecia muito bem as razões da hesitação de Edward levantou-se de sua poltrona.

- Eu irei deixar vocês dois conversarem. – ponderou já encaminhando para a porta. Alec e Jane que conheciam muito bem o seu pai, limitaram-se a trocar um olhar, antes de enfim seguir o marido de sua tia Alice.

Mesmo depois que os três deixaram a sala, o silêncio ainda era grande entre Carlisle e Edward, e assim ficou por um bom tempo, até que Carlisle enfim falou:

- Você não sou eu, e muito menos o seu avô, Edward. – declarou o médico, recordando-se de uma longínqua conversa que tivera naquele mesmo Gabinete com o seu pai, da qual Edward, infelizmente presenciara.

Edward riu sem humor, retirando um cigarro do maço que estava em seu bolso.

- A situação era diferente Edward, o governo estava passando por problemas, os escândalos sexuais que rondava a Casa Branca. Tudo era diferente! – exclamou inconformado.

- Mas você ouviu Anthony naquela situação, que um vice sempre será um vice, _nunca_, _jamais_ o presidente! – vociferou Edward entre uma tragada e outra.

- Edward, Anthony não está aqui! Não é a vontade dele é a sua! – declamou. – Você quer isto, mas fica com aquela maldita conversa em mente! – exclamou inconformado. - Meu filho deixe-me te lembrar duma coisa: eu _nunca_ quis ser político. Presidente, então, _jamais_. Não foi uma decisão do partido não apoiar a minha campanha, eu que não quis concorrer! Ao contrário de você, você quer isto! Você vive _isto_ e para _isto_ desde quando assumiu esta cadeira.

"Então sim, se você quer, você poderá ser vice e presidente! Mas a escolha não é minha, muito menos de Anthony, é _sua_. Só você pode decidir isto. Se você está com dúvidas, cancele esta reunião com o presidente, mas não tome uma decisão que amanhã você vai se arrepender!"

Com o término do seu discurso inflamado Edward ponderou as palavras do seu pai. Anthony de fato havia sido o seu mentor, muitas de suas decisões nos últimos anos fora pensando no que Anthony faria, e pouquíssimas no que ele próprio faria, ou no que Carlisle faria.

Carlisle fora muito popular na sua carreira política, até hoje em dia muitos lamentavam por ele não ter se candidato a presidência, simpático, confiável, adorado pelo povo, ao contrário de Anthony, que conseguira muito mais o seu espaço se impondo do que conquistando a simpatia popular. Edward notara nos últimos anos que o povo não seguia cegamente mais ninguém, preferindo muito mais a humildade, a simpatia, a versatilidade, do que a rigidez, a inflexão, a empatia.

Pela primeira vez em sua carreira política Edward compreendeu que era preferível ele ser como Carlisle, a ser como Anthony. Sendo mais parecido com Carlisle o resultado de sucesso era muito mais garantido e satisfatório.

Com um movimento rápido, Edward sacou o telefone de sua mesa.

- Jéssica, eu preciso falar com Thomas Brown imediatamente. – exigiu. A secretária compreendeu a urgência de seu empregador.

- Já repasso a ligação, Senador.

Carlisle observou as ações do seu filho, enquanto este atendia a chamada.

- Tom? Cullen, tudo bom? – questionou em tom amigável. – Sim, sim, felizmente as duas estão excelentes. – o político esperou um pouco. – Sim, obrigado. De qualquer forma estou ligando para cancelar a reunião com o presidente hoje à tarde. – esperou mais um pouco. – Ainda não consegui pensar a respeito. – esperou novamente. – Sim, claro, após o recesso de Ação de Graças será excelente! – exclamou animadamente. – Mais uma vez obrigado. – aguardou. – Para você também. Até mais. – disse enfim finalizando a ligação.

Mais uma vez o silêncio imperou na sala. Depois de algum tempo Carlisle disse:

- Estes próximos 20 dias vão ser definitivo para você Edward. Não tome decisões por mim ou por seu avô, mas sim para você. – pediu. – Lembre-se Edward, você é o _senhor_ do seu destino. Você que escolhe o que quer para si. Não é ninguém a não ser você, e _só_ você! – exclamou o presidente do partido dos democratas levantando-se de sua poltrona e caminhando em direção à porta.

- Pai? – chamou Edward. Carlisle encarou seu filho. – Obrigado. Eu me inspiro tanto em Anthony, que às vezes eu me esqueço de você, e você tem tanta noção de política quanto ele. – riu sem humor. – Eu deveria me inspirar mais em você. – Carlisle deu um sorriso amplo a seu filho.

- Se inspire mais em você, Edward. Você é muito mais capaz que eu ou ele, você é o melhor de nós dois. – refletiu com outro sorriso, antes de enfim deixar o gabinete de seu filho.

.

Edward poderia ter tomado a sua decisão com relação à vice-presidência, contudo havia outra questão: as revelações de Aro Volturi. Liam Klotz havia passado ao Senador as gravações feitas na casa de Renée um dia antes do nascimento de Elizabeth, o que não fez o político demandar muito pensamento sobre o assunto. Até aquele momento pelo menos.

Ali na fortaleza, na calma de seu gabinete Edward assistiu mais uma vez aquela asquerosa gravação. Aro Volturi era um homem frio, malicioso, perigoso, _traiçoeiro_, e esta última característica era a que ele, Edward, mais deveria tomar cuidado. Pois, qualquer passo em falso que ele desse com relação àquele homem poderia ser fatal para si mesmo.

Tendo isto em mente, Edward ponderou suas opções. Quais os próximos passos que ele deveria tomar sem colocar em risco o seu futuro político. Liam já havia incumbido dois de seus melhores homens para ficar em cima de Jacob Black e Leah Jones. Pelas informações dúbias de Aro um ataque daquele lado era eminente. Outra preocupação de Edward e Liam, era a ressalva que Aro dizia ter, que tanto o político, quanto o investigador não faziam ideia do que poderia ser, o que incumbiu a Klotz investigar minuciosamente todas as pessoas ao redor de Edward.

Outro ponto que necessitava atenção era o passado de seus pais, em destaque para o de sua mãe com relação a Aro. Edward ainda estava atordoado com as palavras do criminoso a sua sogra. Teria mesmo Carlisle forçado Esme a casar com ele? Ou mais urgente, teria Esme se comprometido com Aro Volturi? Edward tinha a _necessidade_ de saber sobre isto, mas era uma questão tão delicada e tão complexa que ele gostaria de perguntar para uma só pessoa: Esme, mas que infelizmente ainda não tivera nem a oportunidade, nem o momento adequado.

Sua última preocupação era averiguar o passado criminoso de seu avô que Aro afirmava com tamanha convicção. E era este o seu plano, um encontro com Caius Winter. Porém, este encontro teria que ocorrer de maneira o mais discreta possível, sem chamar muita atenção para si. Pois, se qualquer coisa relacionada a um criminoso aparecesse todas as suas ambições políticas ficariam comprometidas.

.

Caius Winter, não era um homem fácil de achar. Suas atividades criminosas limitavam-se há alguns cassinos ilegais, sonegação de impostos e uma minúscula parte do tráfico de drogas, nas regiões ao redor de Chicago. Cabelos grisalhos, profundos olhos castanhos, pele demasiadamente enrugada, se alguém visse o homem andando na rua nunca iria imaginar que fosse um criminoso. Ao contrário de Aro Volturi que tinha no olhar um quê de fora da lei, Caius aparentava ser um policial aposentado.

Numa ação extremamente discreta e calculada por Liam Klotz e Edward, o político conseguiu encontrar-se com Caius Winter no seu escritório, em um armazém que ele tinha numa região afastada e relativamente abandonada de Chicago.

- Eu nunca esperaria um dia encontra-lo pessoalmente Senador Cullen. – ponderou o homem logo após de cumprimentar efusivamente Edward. – Sua família é tão significativa para o nosso Estado, que nunca esperaria que o senhor fosse encontrar com um simples microempresário para conversar. – falou de maneira leve, mas extremamente desconfiado com os motivos que levariam um Senador dos EUA ali.

Edward estudou suas palavras antes de dizê-las:

- Esta não é uma visita política, é uma visita de caráter pessoal, Sr. Winter.

Caius estudou a postura do Senador, enquanto suas palavras faziam coro em sua mente.

- O que de pessoal teria um Senador dos EUA para tratar comigo, senhor Cullen? Minha atividade empresarial não significa absolutamente nada na balança comercial do nosso Estado.

Edward abriu um sorriso torto. Caius era cuidadoso, comedido e principalmente atento às coisas a sua volta. Ele claramente não dava um passo sem ter certeza de onde está pisando.

- Recentemente descobri que o senhor era próximo ao meu avô, Sr. Winter. – disse lentamente o ruivo. – Anthony Cullen, recorda-se dele? – pediu.

Fora a vez de o homem estudar o político. Caius sempre se interessou por política, afinal, para ele políticos eram o exemplo máximo de astúcia, poder e determinação. E neste caso, Edward Cullen era um exemplar fascinante dessa profissão, tendo _todas_ as características que um político deveria ter: determinação, inteligência, esperteza, astúcia, carisma e principalmente transmitia segurança e confiança, algo que para ele era além de essencial, era fundamental. _Vital_.

- Anthony Cullen? – perguntou retoricamente o homem. – Cullen. Cullen, A., oh sim! Anthony Cullen foi meu comandante no exército quando comecei. Ele era alguns anos mais velho do que eu, mas um homem fantástico. Lembrando agora, acho que ele foi um dos únicos políticos quando prefeito que ajudou a melhorar este lado da cidade. – ponderou pensativo.

Edward fechou seus olhos em fenda. Estava extremamente óbvio que Caius Winter não entregaria nada facilmente, o homem era esperto, sabia reverter qualquer situação em sua vantagem. Era de se surpreender que Aro Volturi conseguira domínio de Chicago contra o Sr. Winter.

- O senhor é esperto, Sr. Winter. – refletiu Edward. – O senhor ainda não confia em mim e por isto fica neste joguinho de "não sei nada sobre isto ou aquilo". – ponderou fazendo aspas na última frase.

- Desculpe Senador, eu não sei o que você quer dizer. – replicou Caius com falso tom de inocência.

Edward sorriu enviesado, porém por dentro o político estava ficando irritado com esse chove não molha.

- Acredito que temos os mesmos interesses, Sr. Winter.

- E que _interesses_ seriam estes, Senador? – replicou ironicamente.

- Eu sei das suas atividades "empresariais", Sr, Winter, sei que esta transportadora que o senhor disse ser uma microempresa, que não faz nenhuma diferença na balança comercial do Estado. – sorriu torto, mas sem qualquer emoção transparecendo. – Mas olha que interessante, o que a Receita diria de uma denúncia de sonegação de impostos? Ou o que o FBI faria com o cassino que está funcionando abaixo de onde estamos? Ou talvez, o que a polícia de Chicago falaria dos traficantes que virão daqui a algumas horas buscar a mercadoria para revender? – enumerou Edward, se curvando sobre a mesa, onde Caius Winter estava a sua frente. – Será que isto chamaria a sua atenção?

Caius estudou o rosto do político tentando entender o que ele queria dele. Aquilo não era uma simples ameaça tinha algo a mais, tinha uma urgência, uma ânsia de descobrir alguma coisa.

Instantaneamente Caius recordou-se de um encontro com Anthony Cullen há muitos anos. O pequeno menino de pele clara, cabelos acobreados e grandes e curiosos olhos verdes, que parecia interessado em descobrir o mundo, mas ainda ingênuo demais para esta descoberta que acompanhara naquela situação, em nada se parecia com o homem agora a sua frente, um homem determinado, insensível, cínico, muito parecido com o seu avô Anthony Cullen.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo, Edward? – questionou Caius, abandonando todas as formalidades. – Vir aqui trazendo o nome do seu avô e me ameaçando por causa das... – ele olhou em volta de sua sala. – das minhas atividades, algum motivo deve ter, qual é?

Edward sorriu vitorioso.

- Preciso de duas coisas de você, Sr. Winter. – refletiu o político. Caius assentiu em concordância. – Recentemente chegou ao meu conhecimento que o senhor e meu avô foram "sócios" em suas atividades empresariais, seria verdade? – questionou. Caius notou uma pequena hesitação nas palavras finais de Edward, ali ele notou um vislumbre daquele garotinho que viera com Anthony ali há tantos anos.

- Eu não sei como isto vai alterar alguma coisa Edward, faz muito anos; mas de fato Anthony foi um investidor nos meus negócios, ele não participava ativamente de nenhuma atividade, se é isto que você iria me perguntar. – completou Caius vendo o olhar de Edward. – Anthony era mais um membro da diretoria, ele recebia uma participação nos lucros, mas quando ele tornou-se prefeito de Chicago, ele deixou nossa sociedade. – Edward fechou seus olhos em fenda. – Claro que Anthony ajudou em algumas situações quando precisei, mas era isto. Nem toda a influência de Anthony foi suficiente para me manter "soberano" na cidade. – riu sem humor Caius.

- Aro Volturi. – falou Edward reflexivamente.

- Sim, Aro Volturi, aquele desgraçado. – concordou Caius. – Chegou de mansinho e do dia para noite tomou tudo o que por anos lutei para conquistar. Até hoje não compreendo como aquele bastardo conseguiu tudo com tanta facilidade! Como tive tantos traidores ao meu lado. – bufou inconformado.

Edward estudou o homem, era evidente que existia uma mágoa bem definida com relação a Aro Volturi, e era essa mágoa que ele iria explorar.

- O que me leva a outro ponto que preciso de você, Sr. Winter. – pontuou.

- Que outro ponto? – questionou Caius desconfiado.

- Você quer o domínio da cidade. E eu quero destruir Aro Volturi, isso leva a crer que temos um interesse em comum. – ponderou o político.

Caius surpreendeu com as palavras de Edward.

- Como você pretende destruir Aro, Edward? – bufou com uma risada incrédula. – Acredite, eu tento retomar o poder de Chicago há anos e não consigo, o que te faz crer que você conseguirá? – questionou ligeiramente curioso.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

- Eu tenho alguns meios, mas eu preciso de você para assumir algumas responsabilidades quando estas forem necessárias, será que posso contar com você, Sr. Winter? – questionou o político.

- Isto significa que você não me dará nada agora, mas quando você precisar vou ter que fazer o trabalho sujo. – refletiu o criminoso.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

- Você trabalhou com o meu avô, Sr. Winter, e eu tento fazer como ele. Tento armar todas as peças no tabuleiro para no momento certo usá-las. Contudo, Sr. Winter, eu sou um homem de palavra, depois que o senhor tiver o poder de Chicago, não farei absolutamente _nada_ para atrapalhar a sua força, mas para isto acontecer o senhor tem que estar 100% dentro do que estou propondo. Ambos, sabemos que Aro Volturi é um homem esperto e ardiloso, um passo em falso para nós, poderá ser fatal. – refletiu Edward.

Caius admirou a vitalidade e a paixão nas palavras do político. Edward tinha muito de Anthony, por mais que o último não era claro em suas intenções, sempre abrindo a chance para diversas interpretações. Edward parecia ter muito mais palavra e veracidade em seus atos que jamais Anthony teve.

- Estarei a sua disposição Edward. – disse sem pensar. – E também sei que a sua participação nesse acordo deve ser mantida no mais absoluto sigilo, pelo bem de seu futuro político. – enumerou Caius.

Edward sorriu vitorioso.

- Obrigado, Sr. Winter. – agradeceu o político levantando-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e apertando a mão do homem.

Com despedidas simples o político começou a caminhar para a saída da sala. Caius que tinha um pouco mais de conhecimento sobre o passado dos Cullen do que obviamente Edward tinha, começou a considerar um fato de tantos anos, que parecia sempre tão vivo quando havia um Cullen e Aro Volturi envolvido, e quase sem pensar, como se fosse um pensamento externalizado no momento errado Caius disse uma frase tão vaga, mas o suficiente para fazer Edward parar:

- Muito altruísta da sua parte Edward. Seus pais merecem esta paz. Aro atrapalhou muito a vida dos dois.

- Como Sr. Winter? O que você sabe sobre meus pais? – inquiriu Edward virando para encarar o homem.

Caius sorriu ironicamente. Sem querer Edward acabara de responder a sua dúvida interna.

- Isto, eu deixarei para você descobrir sozinho Edward. Parece que descobrir que vínculo existe entre Carlisle, Esme e Aro, é a sua próxima pauta. – sorriu Caius misterioso. – Todas as suas ações terão ainda mais sentido. Boa sorte, Edward. Espero que nosso acordo ocorra sem qualquer problema. – falou, já se retirando de sua sala por uma porta lateral, não permitindo qualquer palavra do político.

Dizer que as últimas palavras de Caius Winter não ficaram rondando a sua cabeça, seria uma grande mentira. O político optou por inclusive não pilotar o sue avião no retorno a Washington, para ficar pensando no que havia ouvido, e o que já sabia sobre esta misteriosa relação entre seus pais e Aro Volturi.

O político sabia que não podia mais adiar o confronto com sua mãe. Esme teria que dar todas as respostas que ele queria e precisava. Estas respostas eram fundamentais.

.

Edward chegou a sua casa de madrugada, e apesar da hora, encontrou a sua esposa, Isabella, velando o sono da pequena Elizabeth, com um sorriso singelo no rosto, não diferente da mulher decidida, determinada e cheia de ânsia de poder que ela era. Por mais que a ainda estivesse se recuperando do susto que passara no parto de Elizabeth, e apesar de nunca ter se imaginado mãe, Isabella ainda não conseguia parar de admirar a pequena criatura que dormia profundamente em seu berço. Seus filhos acobreados contrastavam com sua pele claríssima. O macacão vermelho que ela usava arrematava toda a sua beleza e ingenuidade.

Elizabeth era uma mistura perfeita dela e de Edward. Possivelmente o melhor de cada um deles.

- Você está bem Bella? – pediu o político entrando no quarto da pequena.

- Oi, Edward. – respondeu distraidamente. – Estou ótima, apenas admirando o que sem dúvida é a melhor coisa que já fizemos. – completou suavemente.

- Sim, ela é linda. – concordou admirando mais sua esposa do que a filha.

Edward sempre achara Isabella linda, mas parecia que depois que ela havia dado a luz a Elizabeth ela parecia ainda mais linda as vistas do esposo, e sendo quem era Edward, tinha um desejo latente por sua mulher, por sexo, mas ele não podia satisfazer aquele desejo, não com Isabella pelo menos, e não naquele momento. Contudo, a jornalista conhecia o seu marido, ou pelos menos a parte do seu desejo, e mesmo que ainda tivesse se recuperando do baque dos dias internada, ela gostaria de retribuir Edward por tudo o que ele estava fazendo. Todos os momentos que estavam juntos ele fazia tudo por ela, afinal, Isabella não era boba em achar que Edward não continuava a encontrar com suas amantes, ela sabia que ele não abandonaria suas práticas, mas o fato dele estar ali, para ela e Elizabeth, era algo surpreendente e apaixonante.

Isabella tinha absoluta certeza que ela não se encantaria; se apaixonaria por simples atitudes, como as que Edward nos últimos dias, mas lá estava ela: apaixonando-se pelo lado simples, sensível de um dos homens mais importante e poderoso dos EUA.

- Edward, vamos, você parece exausto! – disse a morena enlaçando seus dedos aos do marido.

Apesar do seu desejo, Edward estava exausto e por isto deixou-se levar por sua esposa. Quando alcançaram o quarto a morena ajudou o marido a despir-se, e ardilosamente a jornalista iniciou uma massagem nos ombros de Edward, que fechou seus olhos e deixou-se relaxar pelo toque suave e cheio de carinho de Isabella.

Evidente que pouco a pouco o político começou a sentir os reflexos tranquilizantes da massagem, que de relaxante passou a ser sensual. Isabella sabia que as suas ações estavam despertando o marido, e por isto não se incomodou e aproveitou o momento deixando ainda mais Edward excitado.

Foi uma consequência natural ver Isabella de joelhos entre as pernas de Edward, trabalhando a combinação sexual entre suas mãos e boca. Lambidas, sugadas, chupadas, beijos eram distribuídos ao longo de toda a suntuosa ereção de Edward, que gemia de prazer. Seus olhos rolavam a cada sugada de Isabella, que mesmo estando vestida, transmitia uma segurança, um desejo inexplicável. Seus olhos castanhos o encarando sobre os seus cílios longos, enquanto o seu membro preenchia os lábios de sua esposa.

Edward, logo começou a sentir os efeitos do desejo que Isabella lhe proporcionava, e por isto que instintivamente começou a movimentar sua pélvis em direção à boca de sua Bella, que como uma participante ativa sugava, chupava com vigor, enquanto manuseava as bolas dele.

As mãos do político se enlaçavam entre os cabelos castanhos de Isabella. O aperto em seu estômago se intensificava, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam rápidos, sua pulsação, pulsava no mesmo ritmo que a sua ereção, e com um urro de desejo o político explodiu seu desejo na boca de sua esposa, que vigorosamente engoliu tudo com satisfação.

Edward ficou hipnotizado com a ação de Isabella, de limpar os cantos da boca com os dedos, mas sem perder a graciosidade e a delicadeza. Somente o vislumbre daquela cena fez mais uma vez o desejo de Edward ampliar-se, contudo o político resistiu de fazer algo além do que ela podia e limitou-se em puxar Isabella para si e capturar os lábios da morena com os seus.

O político sempre considerou beijos a maior forma de intimidade, muito maior do que o próprio sexo. Para ele naquele ato tão simples chamado beijo, era onde todas as defesas caiam, onde a vulnerabilidade tomava conta, e todos os sentimentos que mais desprezava, que ficavam escondidos, se revelavam.

Línguas dançavam, se enrolavam, se seduziam. Lábios sugavam, acariciavam, encantavam. Era sensual, apaixonado, profundo, sôfrego, desejável. Dedos enrolavam-se, trançavam-se entre os cabelos. Seus corpos cada vez mais próximos, acalentando-se, aquecendo-se, desejando. Toques, beijos, carinhos, suaves arranhões, pequenos chupões, uma sinfonia de desejo e ânsia. A sensualidade estava presente em cada mínimo ato. Isabella ardia por mais. Edward queimava para um contato mais íntimo.

Mãos deslizavam pelo peito, abdômen e enfim agarrando a ereção de Edward. As dele massageavam com um cuidado surreal os seios de Isabella, inchados pela amamentação de Elizabeth, e encontrava com mais delicadeza ainda seu centro quente e úmido.

O desejo era latente, mas proibido, e ambos sabiam disso, mas ninguém conseguia se afastar.

A distância era grande, incomoda. As roupas obstáculos intransponíveis. Era atordoante o desejo, Edward e Isabella pareciam adolescentes esfregando-se para satisfazer um desejo tão adulto, tão voraz. Ambos suspiravam, ansiavam, queriam. Toques que eram contidos e relaxados, passavam a ficar ousados e firmes.

Isabella queria sentir Edward, e ela odiou o fato de que não podia. Edward também odiava isto, tanto que em uma ação surpreendente o político afastou o rosto da esposa de perto do seu e colocou-o entre as pernas dela, e o dele entre as suas. Num clássico 69.

A jornalista compreendeu as ações do marido, e mais uma vez com uma vigorosa ação capturou o suntuoso membro de Edward com a boca.

Sugadas de um lado, lambidas de outro, chupadas distribuídas, suaves mordidinhas retribuídas. Movimentos da parte dela de cima e para baixo. Dedos entrando e saindo da parte dele. Ela sugava a glande, ele massageava o clitóris. Pouco a pouco a edificação do desejo aumentava. Apertos no estômago sinalizando o orgasmo vindo. Vigorosas ações, a ânsia para a explosão.

Pulsação acelerada. Batimentos rápidos. Respirações entrecortadas. Todos os sintomas do momento decisivo. Mais uma sugada de cada lado, uma chupada, uma mordida. Isabella chegou ao seu ápice primeiro, Edward ao sentir o sabor de sua esposa em seus lábios, não conseguiu segurar e pela segunda vez naquela noite o político explodiu o seu desejo na boca de Isabella, que mesmo ainda curtindo o seu orgasmo conseguiu engolir tudo o que ele lhe dava.

Depois do ápice do desejo, o casal caiu exaustos um ao lado do outro na cama. As suas respirações pesadas ecoavam pelas paredes do quarto. A onda de desejo que os havia consumindo pouco a pouco diminuía.

- Bella? – chamou Edward depois de um tempo, quando já estava recuperado.

- Hm... – resmungou cansada a morena. Imediatamente o político sentou-se preocupado com a esposa.

- Você está bem? Foi muito esforço? Se machucou? – perguntou em um rompante.

- Eu estou bem Edward. – tranquilizou a mulher. – Não sou tão frágil assim. – divertiu-se com um sorriso compassivo.

- Eu sei que sim. – concordou, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos da morena. – O que você acha de um banho de banheira para relaxarmos? – questionou baixinho com um sorriso enviesado.

- Hm... acho que vou ter que aceitar esse convite. – sorriu a jornalista.

Edward preparou o banho para os dois, e com a água quente ambos curtiram o momento de tranquilidade, com uma conversa leve e suave. Risos, carinhos, beijos. Edward e Isabella pareciam um casal comum, compartilhando um momento de tranquilidade, felicidade, paixão.

.

A manhã seguinte veio rápido. Edward acordou cedo e passou longos minutos admirando a beleza de sua esposa adormecida, contudo os seus pensamentos estavam longe. Refletindo sobre todos os eventos ocorridos nas últimas semanas. Aro Volturi era um perigo que precisava ser contido, mas por enquanto ele tinha que saber outro lado de uma história que ainda lhe era perturbadora.

Deixando a morena adormecida o político trocou-se e seguiu para a academia que tinha em sua casa. Por uma hora o político correu na esteira, levantou alguns pesos, suou, mas seus pensamentos não deixavam seus pais e Aro Volturi.

Desistindo o político voltou ao seu quarto, tomou um longo banho, e depois de vestir um bem cortado terno negro, pareado com uma camisa roxa e gravata lilás seguiu para a casa de seus pais. Ele sabia que não encontraria Carlisle naquele horário, somente sua mãe Esme, que era justamente quem ele gostaria de encontrar, que ele encontraria na casa onde passou boa parte de sua infância.

Com calças jeans, uma camisa de estampa florida, e luvas de jardinagem a mulher estava concentradíssima cuidando de seu jardim, porém ao ver seu filho se aproximando largou sua atividade.

- Edward, querido, o que você faz aqui há esta hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Isabella? Elizabeth? – preocupou-se a elegante mulher enquanto retirava às pressas as luvas de jardinagem.

- Bom dia, mãe. Tanto Isabella, quanto Elizabeth, estão bem eu vim até aqui para conversar com você. – disse o político.

- Isto parece sério. Vamos entrar, tenho certeza que você ainda não comeu nada, não é mesmo? – provocou a mulher.

Edward sorriu enviesado, com a assertiva de sua mãe.

Na ampla cozinha Esme preparou um café para o filho, colocando pães e outros quitutes. Enquanto tinham um conversa leve, mãe e filho partilhavam um tempo que há muito não tinham, com uma leveza estrangeira para a conversa que teriam logo, e Esme conhecendo o seu filho tão bem sabia que a urgência que ele apresentava ao chegar à sua casa, e em suas ações. Quando enfim Edward terminou de comer, Esme sabia que não podia mais adiar o assunto que o levara ali.

- Edward, eu sei que não foi o meu café que o trouxe aqui. Você disse que gostaria de conversar. O que seria? – questionou a mulher lhe servindo mais uma xícara de café.

O Senador sorriu enviesado. Sua mãe era muito direta, assim como ele.

- Como você conheceu meu pai? Nunca soube a verdadeira história de vocês. – disse o político.

Esme fechou seus olhos em fenda, desconfiada da pergunta do filho.

- O que isto significa agora? Por que você quer saber disto nesse momento? – replicou Esme. – Se fosse Alice, eu iria apostar que ela estaria preparando nossa boda de ouro, mas você, Edward, você não é Alice, qual o motivo da pergunta? Que interesse você tem sobre isso? – questionou a mulher ardilosamente.

- E por que você está fugindo da pergunta mãe? Que segredo tem esse conhecer seu e de Carlisle? Por que tanto mistério? – rebateu Edward, descruzando suas pernas e curvando-se para frente para ficar mais próximo de sua mãe.

- Eu questionei você primeiro Edward. – contestou Esme, tão inflexível quanto o seu filho em tantas situações de pressão. – Por que este interesse repentino?

Edward estudou o rosto de sua mãe. Ele sabia que se ele não fosse direto e claro, Esme nunca daria o que ele queria.

- Que história existe entre você, Carlisle e Aro Volturi? – perguntou sem rodeios, mas o político antes de Esme protestar emendou: - E não venha com esta de que não há nada, que eu tenho provas de que houve e há alguma coisa. Eu preciso da sua sinceridade mãe. – pediu cheio de urgência.

- Eu não faço ideia do motivo de você está revirando o passado Edward, ou trazendo o nome desse homem numa conversa, mas te garanto que não houve nada! – rebateu sem ressalvas Esme.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. Esme estava rígida em sua cadeira observando as reações do filho.

- Esme. Mãe, eu _preciso_ saber! – exclamou. – Esse homem que você tanto se recusa a falar planeja foder com a minha vida. Ele está colocando pessoas próximas a ele no meu círculo pessoal. Ele esta decidido em acabar com nossa família, eu preciso saber o porquê, e pelo que eu entendo deve ter alguma coisa envolvendo você! Por favor, mãe seja sincera! – implorou.

- Círculo pessoal? – questionou Esme, recordando-se que no casamento de Isabella e Edward por um breve momento ela achou que tinha visto Aro Volturi. – O que você quer dizer com círculo pessoal? Teria Isabella alguma relação com Aro? – pediu afastando toda e qualquer rigidez que apresentara anteriormente.

Naquele momento Edward sabia que teria que dar uma pequena grande verdade a sua mãe, verdade que claramente mudaria os rumos daquela conversa.

- Bella é filha de Aro Volturi, mãe. – disse lentamente, mas antes que a mulher exclamasse sua surpresa completou: - Mas ela não sabe. Nunca soube. – completou.

Esme abriu sua boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som. A mulher estava embasbacada, atordoada. A veracidade daquela sentença era atordoante, paralisante. Instantaneamente ela pensou em como Renée, uma mulher que parecia tão séria, tão agradável seria capaz de fazer algo assim com a própria filha, como ela poderia se deixar envolver com Aro, mas imediatamente ela se reprendeu por este pensamento, porque ela também se envolveu com Aro, se envolveu de uma maneira tão profunda que até hoje, pelo jeito, carregava as consequências.

Depois de alguns minutos, Esme enfim disse:

- E você acha que Isabella irá lhe prejudicar? Se ela tem uma relação...

- De sobrinha. – falou reflexivamente o político.

- De sobrinha com Aro, poderá ser usado contra você? – perguntou Esme preocupada com o filho.

- Não, eu não acredito nisso. Ela já me confessou a algum tempo que se aproximou de mim por interesses profissionais, e um pequeno incentivo de Aro, mas que já não era mais assim. – afirmou Edward.

- Você tem 100% de certeza disso? Edward... – começou Esme, mas o político interrompeu:

- Mãe, eu _confio_ em Isabella, ela não vai me causar um problema, mas Aro vai. Não é só a minha esposa que tem uma relação com ele, tem mais alguém, só que para compreender os motivos eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com você e ele, mãe. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa, e eu preciso saber o que foi, e que raiva é esse que ele sente por nós! – enumerou com urgência.

Esme estudou o rosto de seu filho. Ela sabia que Edward tinha o direito de saber a história por trás daquela perseguição, mas ela temia que espécie de julgamento seu filho poderia fazer.

- Edward, antes de lhe dizer esta maldita história, apenas me prometa que não vá julgar a mim ou seu pai. Éramos jovens, um pouco afobados e principalmente apaixonados, e com todas essas constantes nossas ações são sempre estúpidas, inconsequentes, e claramente as nossas também foram. Afinal, somos apenas humanos. – discursou a mulher relativamente emocionada.

- Eu não irei julgá-la mãe, mas eu preciso saber o motivo. Eu preciso compreender os motivos mãe, para me preparar para um golpe, que com certeza virá!

Esme fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente.

- Bom, a família de Aro era vizinha da minha quando nos mudamos para Chicago. Era difícil se envolver com outras pessoas, quando você passou muito tempo em uma cidade pequena onde todo mundo se conhece. Os Volturis também tinham vindo de uma cidade pequena, o que acabou aproximando nossas famílias. – iniciou a história.

"Eu tinha 14 anos, Aro 15, ele era um menino" – riu sem humor presa em lembranças do passado. – "ele era tímido, introspectivo, quieto, quase não falava e se envolvia com qualquer coisa menos ainda. Mas ele do jeito dele era gentil, atencioso, cuidadoso. E foi justamente isto que me aproximou dele." – sorriu lembrando-se daquele momento tão passado. – "Eu voltava da escola chateada com umas meninas, quando passei por uma pedra com a bicicleta, na hora fui ao chão, me machuquei toda, mas o pior era o corte que havia feito na cabeça. Sangrando ali sozinha entrei em desespero, mas então, Aro apareceu."

Esme fechou seus olhos, recordando-se com detalhes daquela tarde, tarde que fez mudar tudo, mesmo depois de mais de 50 anos.

- Ele fez uma força surreal para me levar a um hospital, ficou ali comigo, mesmo depois que meus pais chegaram. Foi então que começamos uma amizade, que apesar de tudo era sincera. – ponderou. – Não olhe assim, Edward. – repreendeu a mulher. – Nem sempre ele foi um criminoso, uma pessoa terrível, ele era uma boa pessoa. – reafirmou.

- Mas de alguma forma ele mudou mãe, continue, isso não parece ser o suficiente para esse ódio. – completou ligeiramente entediado.

- Sim. – sorriu Esme sem humor. – Eu e Aro nos tornamos amigos, andávamos sempre juntos, éramos vizinhos, passávamos muitos dias, horas, noites conversando. Foi meio natural que as nossas famílias começassem a pensar no nosso casamento. E tanto eu, quanto Aro, aceitamos isso, para nós era algo natural, afinal quer algo melhor do que casar com seu melhor amigo? – questionou retoricamente.

"Quando tínhamos 17 e 18 anos começamos a namorar. Naquela época era diferente, mas saíamos juntos, estávamos planejando o nosso casamento. Tudo corria bem. Aro começou a trabalhar num armazém, que inclusive," – riu sem humor. – "Anthony era sócio." – Edward rapidamente compreendeu que o tal armazém era onde Caius Winter mantinha suas atividades ilegais.

"Eu estava nos meus últimos dias de aula no colégio, animada para o baile, e para poder ir com Aro. Tanto que naquela tarde fui até o armazém para encontra-lo para alugarmos o seu smoking, foi então que pela primeira vez eu vi seu pai, Carlisle." – Esme sorriu saudosa. – "Ele estava lá, encostado em seu carro azul escuro fumando um cigarro despreocupado, com uma jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros. A juventude para Carlisle era generosa. Ele parecia um ator de Hollywood, uma mistura de Marlon Brando e James Dean, chamava a atenção, e chamou a minha atenção, tanto que enquanto esperava Aro, eu olhava para Carlisle, mais inconscientemente do que conscientemente, e Carlisle também olhava, ele era mais discreto, mas olhava." – sorriu saudosa.

"Aro era esperto, ele percebeu nossos olhares e ficou um pouco irritado. Assumo que até aquele momento eu nunca tinha dado motivos a ele para temer nosso compromisso, mas quando eu vi Carlisle, Aro passou a temer." – ela deu de ombros. – "Aro tornou-se obsessivo em conseguir dinheiro, ser rico. Passou a trabalhar em horários inóspitos, começou a parecer com roupas caras, carros também, me dava presentes caríssimos."

- E você não desconfiou? Não percebeu que isto era fruto do crime? – questionou Edward indignado.

- Não querido, eu era um pouco sonhadora, estava animada com a universidade, e para mim Aro estava cuidando do nosso futuro, ele estava planejando um futuro confortável para a família que iriamos montar em breve. – deu de ombros. – Mas ele nunca estava lá quando eu precisava, e faculdade vai ser sempre igual, festas, fraternidades, irmandades, bebedeiras, você sabe como faculdade é, Edward. – gargalhou a mulher, visivelmente lembrando-se de algum momento especifico daquele tempo.

"Seu pai era da ΩΣβ (ômega sigma beta) e eu da ΦΖΨ (phi zeta psi), e todas as festas eram juntas, eu estava chateada porque Aro não ia comemorar meu aniversário naquele dia, e então as minhas amigas me convenceram a ir naquela noite numa festa, era uma festa chamada "Glamour em Hollywood", se não me engano, e adivinha? Lá estava Carlisle no seu estilo usual Marlon Brando/James Dean, e eu – Esme gargalhou. – de Audrey Hepburn em "Bonequinha de Luxo"."

- Existe uma fotografia de vocês dois assim, não têm? – perguntou Edward, envolvido, finalmente na história.

- Sim, tem, nossa primeira foto juntos. – concordou Esme. – De qualquer maneira, eu e Carlisle passamos a noite toda conversando, rindo, nos divertindo. O jeito arrogante que Carlisle tinha era só uma fachada, ele era agradável, amigável, pouco a pouco eu me via entretida e encantada por ele, Carlisle era diferente de Aro, jovial, brincalhão.

"Carlisle se tornou um amigo, sempre que me encontrava com ele no campus conversamos, brincávamos, riamos. Era fácil, leve da mesma forma que era com Aro no começo." – deu de ombros. – "Meu namoro com Aro estava cansado, fatigado, e novamente em uma festa, eu conversando com seu pai, acabei me envolvendo e nós nos beijamos. Era errado, não vou negar Edward, mas eu queria experimentar o outro lado da vida, isto não vai ser muito interessante para você, mas de alguma maneira naquela noite eu fui parar no apartamento de Carlisle próximo a universidade." – sorriu tímida.

"Na manhã seguinte eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, eu precisava terminar com Aro, eu estava apaixonada por Carlisle, e eu sabia disso. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu naquele dia, quando encontrei Aro ele estava diferente, com um anel. Um anel de noivado, Edward. Eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas aceitei o pedido. Meu coração já era de Carlisle, mas como dizer para o seu melhor amigo que você estava apaixonada por outro? Eu simplesmente não conseguia!" – afirmou derrotada. – "Carlisle me pressionava para assumirmos nosso namoro, Aro com seus planos de casamento, e no meio de tudo isso eu descobri que estava grávida de você."

"Carlisle sempre fora o único homem que eu tive, então eu sabia que era dele, só que o que eu iria fazer? Eu era noiva de outro! Era uma confusão sem tamanho. Nesse momento eu agi de maneira infantil, errada, invés de ser sincera com Aro e conversado como adulto, eu apenas mandei uma carta explicando que tudo tinha acabado, que havia conhecido outra pessoa e estava apaixonada. Eu e seu pai nos casamos pouco tempo depois, antes que a minha barriga começasse a parecer." – completou.

- Aro aceitou facilmente esse término? Por que não me parece que ele aceitaria com facilidade. – comentou o político.

- Ele não aceitou. Aro foi difícil, mas como estava grávida, Carlisle resolveu esse assunto, mas tudo só acalmou quando Anthony se envolveu. Nunca soube o que Anthony fez, mas de alguma maneira Aro nunca mais nos perturbou, pelo menos assim eu pensava. – ponderou Esme.

O silêncio reinou entre mãe e filho, ambos presos em seus próprios pensamentos. Edward que havia ouvido de Aro na gravação de Renée ficou preso numa sentença.

- E o anel? – questionou o político. – Você devolveu o anel de noivado que Aro havia lhe dado?

Esme ficou pensativa por um minuto inteiro.

- Não. Não que eu me lembre. – disse pensativa. – Não devolvi, mantive-o, era tão...

- Porra! – exclamou o político. – É por causa dessa merda mãe! É esse o motivo dele achar que você foi forçada a casar com Carlisle. Como você nunca percebeu isso? – perguntou irritado Edward.

- Edward, querido isto é um absurdo! – exclamou Esme, contudo Edward sabia que se precisasse mostrar a sua mãe a fala de Aro naquele vídeo, por conta disso o trouxe pronto em seu telefone celular.

- Você tem certeza, mãe? – questionou o Senador entregando o telefone a sua mãe.

Esme assistiu com atenção a filmagem na minúscula tela. A ruiva ouvia o que Aro falava a Renée sobre ela com uma cara horrorizada. Quando enfim acabou a imagem, a mulher ficou estática.

Edward instigou:

- O anel mãe? Por quê?

- Eu _nunca_ imaginei que um anel tão simples geraria tanta confusão. – replicou Esme na defensiva. – Eu jurava que era um presente de amigo. De fato usei ao longo dos últimos anos, mas porque eu sempre gostei, até tinha esquecido que foi Aro quem me dera! – exclamou atordoada.

- Nos últimos 45 anos você alimentou a esperança dele mãe, e mesmo que você devolva a maldição desse anel, de nada vai adiantar! – pontuou derrotado Edward.

- Edward, eu não vou devolver este anel. – declarou Esme. – Eu não vou deixar Aro me assustar e você também não deveria. Você é um Senador dos EUA, em breve vice-presidente, Aro _nunca_ faria algo contra você. – declamou Esme.

- Como você tem tanta certeza mãe? Ele com certeza está determinado ou não colocaria tanta gente do seu meio, próximo a mim. – pontuou.

- Confie em mim, Edward, nada vai acontecer. – falou finalizando a discussão.

O Senador notou o tom de sua mãe, e por ele, Edward sabia que não tinha nada mais a dizer. Não podia se negar a frustração do político, Edward encarava essa atitude passiva de sua mãe como um mau presságio.

Esme, porém, tentou se portar o mais calma possível, mas ela estava uma pilha de nervos por dentro. Sem envolver Edward ou Carlisle ela precisava cuidar desta situação por si própria, algo que ela deveria ter feito quando ela terminou com Aro, não com um bilhete covarde como ela fez, mas com uma conversa definitiva, uma conversa com quase meio século de atraso, mas não menos decisiva, importante.

.

Os meses passaram com rapidez. Isabella estava recuperada do susto que fora o parto de Elizabeth. Como esposa de um Senador dos EUA, e em breve candidato a vice-presidente, a morena teve que retornar as suas funções publicitárias de aparecer em eventos de todos os tipos e espécies. Algo que também retornara fora seus encontros com Jacob.

O moreno apesar de receber a jornalista de braços abertos, estava ligeiramente diferente para ela, ela que tinha que procura-lo para iniciar o sexo, algo que nunca fora assim. A pressa que Jake sempre tinha era outra coisa que a incomodava, assim como os constantes telefonemas sussurrados, e os compromissos inesperados.

Diversas vezes a morena o desafiou perguntando o que estava acontecendo, e todas às vezes Jacob fugia da resposta, sempre a distraindo com sexo. Contudo, Isabella tinha um pressentimento ruim dessa evasão de Jacob, para ela algo estava muito, mas muito errado.

Outra pessoa que estava com um comportamento suspeito era Esme. Nos últimos 6 meses a mulher parecia sempre estressada e falando no telefone. Carlisle lhe questionava o que estava acontecendo, mas a mulher continuava afirmar que não era nada, que ela estava cuidando dos detalhes de um baile beneficente.

Contudo, quando uma semana antes do tal baile beneficente ela resolvera visitar a irmã em Chicago, Carlisle ficou encucado, porém não deu muita importância.

Os constantes telefonemas, o estresse de Esme era tudo resultado de uma busca, uma forma de ter a conversa definitiva com Aro. Foi muito tempo, muita conversa, muitos favores, até que finalmente ela conseguiu o endereço de Aro. Com o endereço em mão, ela tinha um plano.

.

Era um dia nebuloso, chuvoso, frio em Chicago, Esme como sempre estava elegantíssima com um vestido preto de mangas, meias escuras, _scarpins_ pretos e um _trench-coat_ nude. Seus passos eram firmes no hall de entrada do edifício de Aro vivia. Com alguns dólares ao porteiro e a faxineira do criminoso, Esme conseguiu adentrar o apartamento com facilidade.

Apesar da elegância, Esme sentia-se sufocada naquela ampla sala em tons de preto, creme e dourado. O fato de ter uma fotografia sua em uma mesinha de canto era outro motivo para o nervosismo. Estava bem claro o porquê a empregada a deixara entrar sem contestar. A empregada, inclusive, oferecia toda hora alguma coisa a Esme, que sempre tão elegante recusava com educação.

O sol há muito já havia se posto quando Esme que admirava as luzes da cidade, da cobertura de Aro ouviu o barulho de chave na porta. Tomando uma respiração profunda a mulher se virou para ficar encarando a mesma.

Esme encarava rigidamente a soleira, esperando aquele que há muito tempo fora seu melhor amigo. Aro assim que abriu a porta, distraído pelo seu dia, notou a mulher que por anos ele imaginava ali o esperando. Sua beleza ainda era impactante, sua elegância era nova, para ele, mas lhe cabia tão bem.

- Esme? – perguntou completamente surpreso.

- Boa noite, Aro.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí amores?! Voltei rapidinho não?! E olha o tamanho desse capítulo?! _

_Confesso que fazia muito, mais muito tempo que não ficava orgulhosa por um capítulo que escrevia, mas esse daí conseguiu me deixar satisfeita. Não sei se o fato de eu ter escrito todo ele a mão no caderno, ou o fato de ter escrito assistindo a estes jogos maravilhosos da copa (sem ironia) ajudou, mas eis ele aí, lindo, grande, cheio de coisas! Reviravoltas, respostas, lemon (!), suspense, drama... ai ai ai ai tá lindo! (Tô meio orgulhosa de mim, desculpem-me gente)._

_Sei que para muitos esse capítulo teve muito pouco Edward e Bella, e muita coisa que não envolve os dois. Tipo muita coisa do passado, muita política (que muitos acham chatos, mas é uma história sobre os bastidores da política, portanto é meio ÓBVIO que tenha muita coisa com política) e os motivos pelas ações dos dois, mas assim como no capítulo anterior esse é fundamental! Não estava nos planos assim, quer dizer, eu tinha todos esses eventos imaginados desde o começo, mas nunca esperei que seria um capítulo inteiro, mas foi necessário. Vocês entendem isso né?!_

_Bem... vimos que Edward buscou as respostas as bombas que Aro deu a Renée, primeiro com o criminoso que tinha uma ligação com o seu avô e depois com Esme. Esme... quem acha que ela esconde mais alguma coisa aí?! Será que essa conversa com Aro vai ter mais revelações? E como será? Será que o criminoso vai ouvir tudo de boa? Não irá armar uma retaliação? E Edward como ele vai agir com isso? É gente tá chegando! Tá chegando aquele derradeiro momento do prólogo, e eu sei que todos estão interessados nisso aí, só peço mais um pouquinho de calma! Paciência, e amor a essa autora muito furona de vocês! HAHAHAHA_

_Bem, eu quero agradecer mais uma vez a todo mundo que continua lendo, acompanhando, comentando, cobrando, recomendando, favoritando, vocês que me motivam a escrever, sei que não sou a melhor autora de fanfic, e sei que estou longe dos meus áureos tempos que escrevia diariamente fics enormes que tinham uma quantidade assustadora de reviews. Sim, eu sei de tudo isso, eu mudei, envelheci e fiquei preguiçosa, sem tempo, sem inspiração, mas eu continuo aqui com vocês! Eu me comprometi com vocês ao escrever esta estória, e enquanto eu não termina-la, eu não vou parar. Vai demorar? Óbvio, mas vai ter fim, só peço paciência pras atualizações, ok?_

_Vocês já sabem, qualquer dúvida, pergunta, crítica, curiosidade, qualquer coisa fiquem a vontade de me perguntar, eu estou sempre disposta a responde-los, afinal é isso que me inspira, ok? O endereço é fuckyeahsympathyforthedevil__**(PONTO)**__tumblr__**(PONTO)**__com/_

_Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez, o carinho de vocês é inestimável!_

_Até o próximo!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

* * *

**GOSTOU OU NÃO, DEIXE-ME SABER.  
REVIEWS SÃO O COMBUSTÍVEL PARA NOVOS CAPÍTULOS!**


End file.
